Une seconde chance
by Saenda
Summary: COLLAB, AU Un monde de crime et de haine. Kratos s'y retrouve prisonnier contre son gré et doit en assumer de nombreuses conséquences. Il perd espoir rapidement, mais une lumière se retrouve alors sur son chemin. Va-t-il pouvoir s'en sortir? KratosXYuan
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer :

Yo tout le monde! Ici Saenda et Littlerosebud avec _Une seconde chance_!  
**Saenda :** On espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimer, n'est-ce pas?  
**Littlerosebud : **Ouaip! Donc j'imagine que tout le monde sait que ce sera du KratosxYuan, n'est-ce pas?  
**Saenda : **J'espère, c'est écrit dans le résumé ._. Oh, oh! Et je dois avertir! Il va y avoir un petit peu de MithosXKratos, mais seulement de la part de Mithos. Mes fantaisies xD  
**Littlerosebud : **Je vois… Pauvre Kratos, vraiment .  
**Saenda : **Quoiii? ._.  
**Littlerosebud :** Enfin… Allons y avec le _vrai _disclaimer! Rien ne nous appartient! Pas le monde, pas les personnages.  
**Saenda :** Dommage. Je veux vraiment que Kratos m'appartienne. *soupir*  
**Littlerosebud : **Et je veux vraiment Yuan. Mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, non?  
**Saenda : **Je sais, je sais… Ah, et avant qu'on commence, je dois avertir! Tous ceux qui insulteront notre histoire se verront recevoir une réponse tout aussi méchante! Vous avez été avertis! Enfin, bonne histoire tout le monde!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 (P.D.V. de Kratos)  
**

J'étais fatigué. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce travail, de cet endroit. Si seulement je pouvais en finir maintenant, tout irait beaucoup mieux. Malheureusement, rien ne pouvait marcher aussi simplement. On ne me laisserait jamais partir, j'étais un véritable prisonnier. Mais un prisonnier rebelle, il fallait se l'avouer. Car malgré le fait que je ne pouvais partir, j'étais déterminé à trouver une solution, de me battre jusqu'à la fin. Je _devais_ trouver une solution, peu importe laquelle.

Tant qu'elle ne mettait pas ma famille en danger… Après tout, ma famille était la chose la plus importante à mes yeux et je me devais de tout faire pour la garder en sécurité.

Mes pas résonnaient dans les sombres couloirs de la bâtisse dans laquelle je me trouvais. Il n'y avait vraiment personne dans les alentours et un silence oppressant envahissait l'endroit. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette bâtisse, elle était beaucoup trop sombre à mon goût. Il n'y avait presque aucune lumière pour éclairer mon chemin et les murs étaient si gris qu'ils en étaient mornes, même tristes. C'était à peine s'il y avait des fenêtres et, lorsqu'enfin il y en avait une qui faisait son apparition, elle était recouverte de rideaux tous aussi gris que les murs. Il ne manquait plus que des cellules et on avait une véritable prison, ce qu'elle était en fait. Au sens figuré bien sûr. Car c'était ici que j'étais tenu de rester presque toutes les heures de mes journées. Et si je ne les passais pas ici, c'était parce que j'étais parti collecter l'argent d'importants clients, ou de clients qui donnaient du trouble à mon supérieur. C'était à peine si j'avais le temps de voir ma femme et mon fils. Je devais toujours m'éclipser dans la plus grande discrétion pour pouvoir les voir plus souvent, ce que je faisais couramment ces derniers temps. Et plus je m'éclipsais, plus le goût de liberté se faisait présent. Après tout, j'étais beaucoup plus heureux en-dehors de ces murs, quel humain sain d'esprit refuserait un tel bonheur? Je me devais de partir d'ici. Et j'y étais presque.

Cet endroit était le quartier général de notre 'famille'. Par famille, je n'entends pas ici la mienne, mais bien celle du travail, ce travail tant détesté. C'est malheureusement le surnom que l'on donne à son propre groupe de yakuza. Pourtant, je m'étais toujours refusé à l'appeler ainsi, sauf en présence de mon supérieur, car j'étais bien obligé. Après tout, je ne devais attirer aucun soupçon autour de moi et en tant que lieutenant direct de notre 'père', je me devais de montrer l'exemple. Au moindre indice de ma part, montrant que je voulais couper tout lien avec eux, tout était fini, plus jamais je ne pourrais m'échapper.

Je pris un tournant, mes pas résonnant toujours, et aucune âme qui vive en vue. C'était à croire que tout le monde avait déserté aujourd'hui. J'étais par contre bien placé pour savoir que c'était le jour de paye et que les enfants étaient en mission chacun de leur côté pour aller récolter l'argent des clients. Clients que l'on protégeait ou non. Mon supérieur avait ce don de faire peur aux gens. Il était d'une telle puissance que même les grandes personnalités politiques se prosternaient devant lui en tremblant d'effroi. Ce pour quoi il pouvait se permettre de faire n'importe quoi, même si généralement, cela s'avérait immoral. Il se croyait tout permis et répandre le mal était son activité favorite. C'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles partir se faisait pressant dans tout mon être. Je ne voulais plus voir, entendre, ni vivre toutes ces horreurs que j'étais obligé de faire. Tuer des gens parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus payer la 'protection' qu'on leur offrait, en battre d'autres pour s'assurer qu'ils obéiraient, entendre leurs pleurs et leurs supplications à longueur de journée… Ça en devenait beaucoup trop.

De plus, maintenant que j'avais fondé une famille dans le secret, je la mettais terriblement en danger. J'avais prévenu ma femme qu'une telle chose ne serait pas une bonne idée, mais elle avait insisté que tout irait bien et qu'une fois que j'aurais tout mis derrière moi et que je me construirais une nouvelle vie, nous n'aurions plus du tout besoin de nous inquiéter. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle avait raison. Car si jamais mon supérieur apprenait ce que j'avais fait, je pouvais certainement dire adieu à ma femme et à mon fils. Et cette seule idée était suffisante pour m'effrayer grandement. Chaque année passée était un véritable poids sur les épaules, ne sachant jamais s'il apprendrait finalement ou si j'aurais encore du temps devant moi pour tout quitter.

Mes pas me menèrent finalement devant une grande porte de bois en érable sculpté et je toquai doucement dessus avant de tourner la poignée d'argent véritable et d'entrer à l'intérieur. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'accotai à celle-ci avant de faire face au visage que je détestais le plus.

Des cheveux blonds si longs qu'ils cascadaient dans son dos comme une chute d'eau. Des yeux verts brillants de malice et de cruauté, surtout de cruauté. Elle était si intense qu'elle suffisait à faire figer n'importe quel être qui entrerait dans ce bureau et à le faire prosterner en suppliant de lui laisser la vie sauve. Bien souvent, ces yeux étaient la preuve qu'il était sur le point de commettre un mauvais coup. J'avais appris que c'était le cas lorsqu'ils étaient légèrement plissés avec moquerie, riant des victimes qui souffriraient grandement de ses plans diaboliques.

Il arborait un sourire imbu de lui-même, un sourire qui montrait qu'il savait à quel point il avait du pouvoir sur tout autour de lui. Ses minces lèvres étaient souvent étirées en ce sourire, mais pouvait parfois s'amincirent en une moue colérique. J'ignorais sincèrement ce qui était pire; le voir en colère, ou le voir heureux parce qu'il sait pertinemment que quelqu'un va souffrir.

Son visage pouvait sembler angélique si on y jetait un seul coup d'œil, mais cette simple pensée pouvait rapidement s'avérer fatale. Car si on ne faisait pas attention à cet homme, tout était fini.

« Tu m'as demandé, Mithos? » Demandai-je avec un soupir, ne bougeant pas de l'endroit où je me tenais. J'étais le seul ici qui pouvais me permettre de le tutoyer et de l'appeler par son prénom, car je le connaissais depuis très longtemps. Tous les autres se devaient de l'appeler 'Père' ou alors 'Yggdrasil', qui s'avérait être son nom de famille.

Étonnamment, Mithos n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il était un véritable garçon angélique qui ne voulait que le bien des autres. Je l'avais rencontré au moment d'être pris en charge par son père. J'avais perdu mes parents étant très jeune et n'ayant nulle part où aller, son père m'avait recueilli pour faire de moi un Yakuza. J'avais rapidement fait mes preuves afin de pouvoir avoir un toit sous lequel rester. Il m'avait recueilli chez lui où j'ai rencontré Mithos. Bien vite, il s'était rapproché de moi afin que je l'aide à mettre son plan au point. Puisqu'en grandissant, son père lui remettrait naturellement la tâche de s'occuper des Yakuza entre les mains, il voulait que nous changions ce système cruel qu'était de récolter l'argent des gens grâce à la peur et la violence pour en faire quelque chose de bon afin d'aider ces personnes. J'avais rapidement accepté une telle requête, n'ayant jamais aimé faire de mal aux autres, ce qu'un tel travail impliquait. Alors, je m'étais rapidement mis à monter les échelons pour prouver mes capacités afin de pouvoir rester près de Mithos, bien que cela ne me réjouissait guère, et je pus enfin atteindre la position de lieutenant en chef tandis que Mithos prenait le relais en tant que 'père de la famille'. J'avais grandement espéré que tout irait pour le mieux, que nous serions capables ensemble de changer les choses. Malheureusement, Mithos se rendit vite compte qu'il prenait goût à tout l'argent qu'il recevait. Je savais pertinemment que l'argent pouvait corrompre les gens, mais pour le faire à ce point, je ne m'y étais jamais attendu. C'était donc avec un immense regret que j'avais vu mon ami changer du tout au tout, de passer de Mithos à Yggdrasil. Le garçon innocent qu'il était autrefois n'était plus, bien malgré le fait que j'aie essayé de le faire ressurgir de nombreuses fois.

J'ai longtemps suivi ses ordres sans dire un seul mot, croyant que je n'avais aucunement le choix dans tout cela. Pour moi, ma vie avait été tracée et j'étais obligé de rester parmi les siens et faire ce travail horrible qui était de collecter l'argent des gens et se débarrasser des 'inutilités' qui se mettaient au travers de mon chemin. Seulement, il y a quelques années de cela, huit pour être exact, j'ai rencontré une femme magnifique qui a tout bouleversé cette stupide théorie. Anna était son nom et je dois avouer qu'il lui allait bien. Un nom si doux, et pourtant joyeux et plein de vie, qui ne se laisse jamais abattre. C'était son portrait tout craché. La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, elle se faisait poursuivre par des voyous. Je me suis rapidement débarrassé d'eux et, pour me remercier, elle m'avait offerte à dîner. Au final, même si je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup, et je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs, elle a réussi à m'arracher quelques mots qui se sont bien vite transformés en une conversation. En apprenant dans quel genre de travail je me retrouvais, j'ai été surpris qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée d'avoir un yakuza avec elle. Habituellement, lorsque je parlais de ma 'profession', si l'on pouvait dire ainsi, on s'éloignait de moi avec frayeur, refusant de me parler. Mais Anna n'avait pas fait une telle chose. Elle s'était contentée de me sourire joyeusement avant de me demander plus d'informations sur moi encore. Je lui ai finalement déclaré que je n'étais pas parmi les yakuza par plaisir, mais bien parce que je m'y sentais forcé et que je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais m'en sortir. Et c'est avec bienveillance et sagesse qu'elle m'a expliqué que je n'étais pas obligé de suivre ce qui ne me plaisait pas, qu'il pouvait y avoir plusieurs autres possibilités devant moi. Ses mots avaient été si convaincants que bientôt, je me suis mis à l'aimer et à faire tourner mon monde autour d'elle plutôt qu'autour d'Yggdrasil. Après un an, nous nous marrions déjà pour avoir un fils l'année suivante. Un fils déjà si grand considérant le nombre d'années que j'avais réussi à les protéger. Mon petit Lloyd dont je suis si fier. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas savoir à quel point j'avais hâte de quitter ce monde pour enfin avoir un travail qui pourrait lui permettre d'être fier de moi en retour.

Je devais vraiment sembler perdu dans mes pensées, car j'entendis un petit toussotement de la part de mon supérieur, signe que je devrais revenir à moi et écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il m'avait appelé, et le faire attendre serait une erreur. « Si, je t'ai appelé, mais tu sembles bien fatigué Kratos. » Je haussai un sourcil. Est-ce que je rêvais ou Yggdrasil venait-il de se préoccuper de moi? C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais une telle chose sortir de sa bouche. Habituellement, il serait allé droit au but sans même mentionner quoi que ce soit sur le fait que je pourrais être fatigué. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et je devais avouer que je n'aimais pas ça.

« Non, tout va bien. Un peu perdu dans mes pensées, c'est tout. » Répondis-je simplement avec un haussement d'épaules, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la tête de ce fou. Il me fallait trouver vite ou cela pourrait peut-être me coûter cher. Car je n'étais au courant d'aucun plan spécial, cela voulait donc dire que ça me concernait. De plus, ses yeux étaient plissés de cette manière qui n'augurait rien de bon. Si mes soupçons s'avéraient exacts, je devais me méfier et trouver rapidement ce qu'il préparait, car cela pourrait me coûter très cher.

« Pourtant, je suis certain que tu pourrais prendre un peu de repos. » Renchérit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant. « Tu travailles si fort pour moi, prendre congé une fois de temps en temps ne pourrait certainement pas te faire de mal, tu ne crois pas? » Il laissa échapper un doux rire à faire froid dans le dos. « Ne suis-je pas gentil? Je m'occupe si bien de toi, Kratos! » Ronronna-t-il de son ton mielleux. Je ne pus empêcher le frisson qui parcourut mon dos en entier, bien que mon corps resta immobile le plus possible. J'avais appris à ne montrer aucune émotion en présence de cet homme. Cela aussi pouvait s'avérer mortel.

Cependant, je ne pouvais me défaire de ce sentiment étrange qui grandissait en moi. C'était comme si Yggdrasil tenait à se débarrasser de moi, qu'il voulait me renvoyer chez moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si j'ignorais toutes les missions, même secrètes, qui se déroulaient dans et en dehors de cet établissement. Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de comprendre.

Me renvoyer chez moi…

Et enfin, je compris avec horreur ce qui se passait. Yggdrasil ne voulait pas me cacher quelque chose, mais plutôt me _montrer_ quelque chose! Et ce quelque chose se déroulait en ce moment chez moi! Il devait avoir découvert pour Anna et Lloyd…

Malgré la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de moi, je gardai un visage impassible devant Yggdrasil au cas où je me tromperais, bien que ma peau entière voulait pâlir maladivement et que mon corps voulait trembler violemment sous le choc. Je souhaitais ardemment me tromper.

Je laissai échapper un soupir pour faire croire que cela m'ennuyait de me faire renvoyer ainsi, bien qu'il m'aide à dissiper ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'anxiété. « Si tu y tiens tant. » Déclarai-je d'une voix monotone. Cela sembla le désappointer puisqu'il fit une moue déçue en voyant si peu de réaction de ma part, accentuant la frayeur déjà immense en moi. « Je me force à te trouver un temps de repos alors que nous sommes si occupés et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies? » Fit-il avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Cette fois je soupirai de nouveau et m'inclinai en relâchant un peu mon masque d'impassibilité pour montrer un faible masque de plaisir. Si en plus de préparer quelque chose de mauvais, Yggdrasil devait se mettre en colère, je pouvais être sûr que j'arriverais trop tard pour ma famille. « Pardonne-moi. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à un après-midi de repos et que je ne savais pas comment réagir. Mais merci beaucoup pour ta compassion. » Déclarai-je doucement, cherchant vaguement mes mots pour ne rien mentionner de ce que je ressentais vraiment. Il sembla alors plus content et me refit son sourire si mauvais. « Ah, voilà une meilleure réaction. » Il semblait encore déçu de ne voir aucune émotion de peur sur mon visage, mais je n'allais pas lui laisser le plaisir de me voir perdre mon sang-froid devant lui. Si vraiment il avait découvert ma famille et leur avait fait du mal, plus jamais il ne recevrait quelconque plaisir de ma part, je pouvais le jurer.

Je lui fis un simple signe de tête pour le saluer avant de me retourner d'un mouvement sec pour ensuite quitter les lieux d'un pas qui semblait calme et précis, mon expression toujours aussi impassible. Je marchai ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée de la bâtisse pour être certain qu'Yggdrasil ne me surprenne avec un air de panique au visage au cas où il aurait décidé de me suivre ne serait-ce qu'un peu. À la moindre expression de frayeur, il se verrait satisfait de ses plans et saurait immédiatement qu'il avait tout découvert. Cependant, je préférais plutôt mourir que de lui laisser ce plaisir.

Finalement, quand je fus sûr qu'il n'était pas près de moi, je me mis à courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. J'arrivai en un rien de temps à ma voiture et, bien que je ne m'en souvienne aucunement, je sais que je n'avais jamais démarré une voiture aussi rapidement avant de filer en vitesse, me préoccupant à peine de la circulation. Mon esprit était bien trop occupé sur le fait que ma femme et mon enfant pouvaient être en danger. J'eus vaguement connaissance de quelques klaxons en ma direction, car à plusieurs reprises, je faillis faire un accident, bien que je ne me sois jamais arrêté pour m'excuser, ni prendre la peine de constater si j'avais fait des dégâts. J'ignorais si c'était un ange gardien quelconque qui me protégeait, mais je pouvais jurer qu'il était efficace.

Plus j'approchais de ma destination, plus j'apercevais de la fumée gris cendre provenant… de mon quartier. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent avec épouvante en constatant ce fait. Ce ne pouvait pas… non, ce ne pouvait pas!! Je crois bien que mon pied pesa plus fort encore sur la pédale de gaz et ce fut un miracle qu'aucun policier ne se soit mis à ma poursuite.

Au moment d'arriver dans ma rue, j'aperçu deux policiers garder l'endroit pour empêcher les gens d'entrer, ainsi qu'une banderole jaune bloquant la rue, me prouvant que quelque chose d'horrible venait d'arriver. Même si la fumée maintenant intense était suffisante comme preuve, le fait de voir des policiers donnait plus d'impact encore. Il n'y avait plus aucune place pour l'espoir qui s'était infiltré à l'intérieur de moi un peu plus tôt avant de commencer à disparaître lentement.

Je garai la voiture sur la chaussée sans vraiment regarder où je la plaçais, n'en ayant pas le temps ni la préoccupation. Je sortis en vitesse avant de me remettre à courir aussi rapidement que précédemment, ignorant complètement les deux policiers qui tentaient de m'arrêter. À nouveau, je me mettais à espérer. Espérer que cette fumée vienne d'une autre maison, que ma femme et mon fils soient tous deux saufs en train de regarder le feu en tant que spectateur. Ou alors espérer que, si vraiment le feu venait de ma maison, qu'ils s'en soient sortis à temps.

Puis, je stoppai net, mon corps ne pouvant plus bouger à l'exception des tremblements violents qui s'étaient emparés de lui, mes yeux se dilatant avec terreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi.

Là, une petite maison autrefois charmante se faisait ravager par un incendie brûlant de mille feux. Les murs bleus gris avaient pris une teinte de cendre parmi l'orangé des flammes et étaient complètement flous. Le toit noir grondait durement, comme une plainte, prêt à s'effondrer sur la maison sans merci. Les fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur avaient toutes éclaté à cause de la chaleur intense et de la vitre était éparpillée sur le gazon. La chaleur émanait si fort que je la sentais sur ma peau, bien que je sois à des mètres d'elle.

L'orange éclatant se reflétait dans mes yeux, grandissant chaque seconde malgré l'eau jetée dessus pour le calmer. Je venais à peine de me rendre compte que des pompiers tentaient de le faire mourir, bien qu'avec les plus grandes peines. Le feu était tenace, il montait encore et encore, s'exhibant fièrement devant la destruction qu'il provoquait, ne se souciant guère des sentiments qu'il pouvait provoquer. À part peut-être dans mon cas. C'était comme s'il me raillait, se moquant de moi ouvertement pour avoir été aussi imprudent. Ce feu était Yggdrasil même, c'était ma punition pour avoir osé fonder une famille, la cacher et trahir mon maître.

Cela fut suffisant pour me faire revenir à la réalité et je me remis à courir en direction de ma maison dans l'intention de secourir ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là-dedans! Ils étaient sûrement encore vivants, ils _devaient_ être encore vivants! Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir maintenant, non… pas maintenant…

« ANNA! LLOYD!! » Hurlai-je avec un désespoir immense dans la voix. Je priais tous les Dieux du monde pour qu'ils soient tous deux encore vivants, pour qu'ils aient réussi à s'en sortir! Ma femme, mon enfant!

Soudain, je sentis que l'on me retenait les deux bras et je fus forcé d'arrêter. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on me retenait? Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça! Je devais aller sauver ma famille avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je devais les sauver!!

Étrange à quel point la perte d'êtres chers pouvait me rendre irrationnel. Je savais pertinemment que me jeter dans les flammes pouvait me tuer aussi, ou alors me blesser gravement. Je n'accomplirais certainement rien à vouloir aller les chercher, peut-être même qu'il était déjà trop tard! Et pourtant, je me débattis sans ménagement, tentant de les faire lâcher prise. « Lâchez-moi! _Lâchez-moi!_ » Hurlai-je, ma voix maintenant paniquée. « Je dois les sauver, lâchez-moi! » Si les larmes ne tombaient pas encore de mes yeux, je savais qu'elles ne prendraient pas de temps avant d'arriver. J'eus vaguement connaissance d'une réponse de la part des hommes qui me retenaient, mais je ne sais vraiment ce qu'étaient leurs mots exacts. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils refusaient de me laisser partir et que je devais me débattre encore plus.

Deux hommes de plus vinrent se joindre aux deux premiers afin de m'empêcher d'aller plus loin. J'étais pourtant déterminé à ne pas les laisser faire et me débattis comme le diable, gardant toujours mon regard fixé sur la maison, comme si je suppliais le feu d'arrêter ses ravages afin de me laisser aller chercher ma famille. Et c'est alors que je vis le toit de la maison s'effondrer durement et cette fois, les larmes affluèrent sur mes joues. Mes yeux se dilatèrent et lorsqu'enfin l'information s'enregistra dans mon cerveau, ce qu'elle semblait vouloir éviter, je cessai de me débattre. « NOOOOOOOON!!! ANNA, LLOYD!!! » Hurlai-je de nouveau avant de m'effondrer sur mes genoux en sanglotant, ma tête entre mes mains. Il m'était maintenant évident que je ne pouvais vraiment plus rien faire, que j'étais arrivé beaucoup trop tard. Si seulement j'avais eu quelques minutes de plus, si seulement j'avais su ce qu'Yggdrasil tramait…

Anna, Lloyd… pourquoi, pourquoi avez-vous eu à souffrir ainsi?!

Je ne remarquai pas les pompiers prendre finalement le dessus sur le feu qui diminua peu à peu, perdant de sa splendeur jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt complètement. Je ne remarquai pas les policiers qui venaient d'arriver et qui posaient des questions aux gens des alentours pour savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement, s'ils avaient vu quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu causer l'incendie. Ce que je remarquai cependant, ce fut bien les ambulanciers qui sortaient des débris de la maison avec des corps couverts par un drap blanc sur des civières. En les voyant, je me relevai lentement, mon corps lourd. J'avais l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes et les bras tandis que je m'approchais des civières. « Anna… Lloyd… » Dis-je tout bas, ne pouvant hausser la voix plus que ce dont je ne l'avais fait. Je tendis la main dans cette même direction, comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'Anna se relève de la civière et me prenne la main avec un sourire. Mais lorsque rien ne se passa et que l'ambulancier le plus près de moi me fit non de la tête, je n'en pus tout simplement plus. Complètement brisé, je tombai à nouveau sur les genoux et regardai dans le vague, les yeux complètements vides de quoi que ce soit.

Plus jamais je ne verrais leur sourire. Plus jamais je n'entendrais ce rire enfantin qui était une véritable musique à mon oreille. Je n'entendrais plus le son de leur voix qui m'accueillait chaleureusement à chaque fois que je revenais. Il n'y aurait plus de mots doux entre Anna et moi, plus de jeux amusants avec Lloyd. Mon si petit Lloyd qui ne verrait jamais au-delà de ses six ans, qui ne grandirait jamais pour devenir un jeune homme fier et fort. Les serrer dans mes bras serait impossible, leur présence rassurante et joyeuse n'existait plus. J'avais complètement tout perdu, exactement comme Yggdrasil le voulait. Il avait détruit ce qui m'était cher.

Anna… Lloyd…

* * *

**N/A :**

**Saenda : **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre! Et j'espère surtout que j'ai bien réussi Kratos lol. C'est quand même dur à jouer un impassible qui ne veut rien montrer *soupir*  
Soyez sûrs de lire le prochain chapitre quand il sera posté, ça va être celui de Littlerosebud! Et elle est vraiment géniale!  
Bon, allez, c'est le temps de reviews tout le monde! S'il vous plaît?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Littlerosebud : **Voici pour vous, chers lecteurs, le second chapitre, du point de vue de Yuan!

Bon chapitre, tout le monde!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je me réveillai lentement au son de mon téléphone qui sonnait sans relâchement. Je grognai de mécontentement alors que la sonnerie agressait mes oreilles sensibles, mais je ne me levai pas pour autant. Il me semblait que je n'avais dormi qu'une heure. J'ouvris les yeux et regardait mon cadran. Super. Quatre heures trente de l'après-midi. Je n'avais dormit qu'une demi-heure. Je tournai le visage et l'enfoui dans mon oreiller, essayant d'ignorer la sonnerie. Elle finit par se taire et mon répondeur embarqua. J'écoutai le message bien malgré moi, reconnaissant la voix d'un de mes collègues de travail.

« Yuan, je sais que tu es là. Écoute, j'aimerais aussi te laisser ta journée de repos, mais le chef te demande de te pointer au commissariat au plus vite. Ça à l'air urgent, alors je ne te conseille pas de le faire attendre... Tu sais comment il est épeurant quand il s'énerve! »

La voix se tut et je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague d'après le ton pressé de mon collègue. Je savais aussi qu'il n'était pas très sage d'ignorer les ordres de mon supérieur... N'empêche, je n'avais pas eu une journée de repos depuis des semaines.

Mon supérieur m'avait assigné sur le cas d'un tueur en série qui avait déjà ôté la vie à une dizaine de jeunes femmes. C'était des meurtres morbides, tous perpétrés de la même façon; la victime était étranglée à mort et son cadavre brutalement violé. Après le deuxième meurtre, j'avais immédiatement été mis sur le coup, après avoir demandé l'affaire. Ce genre de meurtrier me dégoûtait et je m'étais promis de rendre ce malade en justice au plus vite. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il était malin. Mon équipe et moi avions fouillé les scènes de crime jusqu'au moindre recoin, certains qu'il finirait par laisser des indices, des traces que nous pourrions utiliser pour le traquer! Mais rien. Il était comme une ombre, frappant à l'endroit et au moment où nous ne nous attendions pas, se faufilant de nouveau dans les ténèbres une fois son oeuvre accomplie.

Je le traquais depuis près de deux mois sans relâche, sans journées de repos. Ma détermination m'avait permis de prendre le dessus sur la fatigue, mais parfois, je me disais que je gaspillais mon énergie en vain... Aujourd'hui était l'une de ces journées. J'avais demandé au commissaire une journée de repos qu'il m'avait tout de suite accordée, voyant que je ne pouvais plus continuer longtemps à la même cadence.

Alors pourquoi demandait-il ma présence maintenant? Peut-être avait-il obtenu des informations précieuses sur ce psychopathe... Je soupirai longuement. J'avais beau avoir besoin de sommeil, j'étais incapable d'ignorer les ordres du commissaire, surtout s'il pouvait s'agir du moyen d'arrêter ce malade. Je m'assis lentement sur mon lit et grimaçai lorsqu'une douleur vive se répercuta dans mon crâne. Je tendis la main vers ma table de nuit et prit le pot de pilules contre la migraine. Je me levai et sortit de la chambre en direction de la cuisine à la recherche d'un verre d'eau. J'engloutis les médicaments et allai m'examiner rapidement dans le miroir. Je devais être certain d'être présentable avant de rejoindre le commissariat de police. Je grimaçai de nouveau en voyant mon reflet. J'avais le teint pâle de quelqu'un de malade et des cernes noirs soulignaient mes yeux. Mes longs cheveux bleus étaient en bataille. J'y passai un rapide coup de peigne et les attachai, laissant une longue frange cacher mon oeil droit. Je remarquai que je me trouvais encore dans mon uniforme d'officier. Je me souvins alors m'être écroulé sur mon lit dès mon arrivée dans mon appartement, n'ayant même pas eu la force de me changer. Je resserrai le noeud de ma cravate et rajustai ma veste. Bon. J'étais au moins présentable. J'attrapai quelque chose de rapide à manger dans la cuisine. Quelque chose me disait que je n'aurais pas le temps de souper convenablement. Encore. Mes pas me menèrent au minuscule hall d'entrée. Après tout, je n'avais pas le plus grand appartement en ville... Je revêtis mon manteau et remis mes pistolets m9 à ma taille. Je les utilisais rarement, me servant plus souvent de ma maîtrise du kendo. Mais une protection supplémentaire n'était jamais de trop... Certain que je n'avais rien oublié, je sortis de mon appartement et le verrouillai à clé avant de m'élancer vers mon automobile.

* * *

J'arrêtai ma voiture devant mon département, la direction centrale de la police judiciaire, qui s'occupe en particulier de rechercher et poursuivre les individus dangereux. J'ai été muté dans ce département il y a trois ans et je n'ai jamais regretté une seule fois. Avant, j'avais travaillé cinq ans pour le département de la sécurité publique, qui gérait plutôt des crimes mineurs. Mais quelque chose manquait. Je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. Lorsque je me suis vu offrir un poste dans la police judiciaire, j'ai tout de suite accepté. L'attrait d'un danger plus grand ne m'avait jamais effrayé.

Je gravis rapidement les marches menant à l'entrée et poussai la porte de vitre. La secrétaire à l'accueil m'accueillit chaleureusement et je lui rendis un sourire, quoiqu'avec moins d'ardeur. Mon humeur n'était pas au plus haut, je l'avoue. Le commissaire devait avoir une bonne raison pour m'enlever le congé qu'il m'avait offert. Sinon, il allait subir mon humeur massacrante. Je marchai rapidement le corridor qui menait au bureau de mon supérieur. Lorsque j'atteignis la lourde porte, je cognai et attendis, espérant qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté et que je n'aurais pas à ratisser tout le département pour le trouver.

« Entrez, c'est ouvert. » La voix grave du commissaire me parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

J'obéis et ouvris la porte du bureau toujours encombré de dossiers de mon supérieur. Ce dernier était assis devant son bureau, une cigarette au coin des lèvres et les traits durs de son visage étaient graves. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je refermai la porte derrière moi pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Le commissaire leva son regard sur moi et il dut voir l'inquiétude sur mon visage.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez demandé à me voir pour une affaire urgente, commissaire Bryant? » Je lui demandai, tentant de cacher mon inquiétude du mieux que je le pouvais.

Regal Bryant se leva et me tourna le dos et je vis une bouffée de fumée s'échapper dans les airs. Je fis une grimace de dégoût. Je me demanderai toujours ce qu'il trouve de si attirant dans le tabac... Il tourna légèrement la tête et me fixa du regard, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi.

« Eh bien, assieds-toi. Ce que je vais te dire est important. » M'informa-t-il tout en montrant d'une main la chaise près de moi.

Je m'assis à contrecoeur, n'aimant pas du tout ce que ses paroles impliquaient. Dans ce domaine, j'avais pris l'habitude qu'« important » signifiait habituellement quelque chose de mauvais... Du moins, il ne s'agissait jamais de bonnes nouvelles. Je fixai mon regard sur le large dos de mon supérieur, attendant en silence ce qu'il avait à me dire.

« Yuan, j'aimerais que tu abandonnes le dossier sur ce tueur en série. » Il m'annonça d'une voix égale, se tournant à nouveau vers moi.

Je le regardai, stupéfait. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment... m'avoir demandé d'abandonner l'enquête? Après tout le temps que j'y avais consacré? Je sentis une tornade d'émotions m'envahir et je dus me contenir pour ne pas laisser libre court à une colère irrationnelle. Je serrai les poings et le dévisageai.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi voulez-vous que je laisse tomber? Je ne suis pas assez bon? Si c'est de cela qu'il s'agit, je vous assure que je fais de mon possible pour capturer ce cinglé! » Je protestai vivement, contenant bien mal ma colère et mon incompréhension.

Bryant passa une main devant son visage et soupira. Il éteignit sa cigarette dans son cendrier et se rassit, plongea son regard calme dans le mien.

« Calme-toi et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Je suis parfaitement conscient que tu te donnes à fond dans cette enquête et que cela ne donne pas de résultats. Par conséquent, je suis en train de gaspiller le talent de mon meilleur officier, ce que je ne peux me permettre plus longtemps. » Il expliqua d'une voix calme et profonde.

Je me levai d'un bond et déposai violemment les paumes de mes mains sur le bureau, foudroyant mon supérieur du regard.

« Alors si je comprends bien, vous voulez laisser tomber l'affaire!? Et toutes ces victimes et leurs familles, _qui_ les vengera? Cet homme est trop dangereux, on ne peut pas le laisser en liberté!! » Je hurlai ma colère, ignorant que je devais rester poli envers Bryant.

J'étais hors de moi. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que Bryant puisse m'enlever ce dossier. J'avais l'impression qu'il rendait toutes ces nuits blanches, toutes ces journées que j'avais passées à poursuivre ce criminel dangereux complètement insignifiantes. Comme si ces deux mois n'avaient été qu'une perte de temps! Je me mis à trembler de colère et tentai de réprimer mes impulsions. Bryant ne m'aidait en rien. Il affichait toujours ce visage calme. Il se rassit et croisa les bras, me toisant d'un regard sévère.

« Tu devrais me laisser terminer, Yuan. Je ne laisse _pas _tomber l'affaire. Seulement, je veux t'assigner à un autre dossier, un sur lequel tu ne perdras sûrement pas ton temps. Je vais mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur le cas de ce psychopathe. »

En entendant ses paroles, je me forçai à me calmer du mieux que je pus. Étrangement, ma colère se remplaça par de la déception. De la déception, car je ne verrais pas l'aboutissement de ce dossier sur lequel j'avais dépensé tant d'énergie. Mais je savais que peu importe combien je protesterais, Bryant ne changerait pas d'idée. Je ne le connaissais que trop bien. Il était déterminé à me céder une autre enquête. Je me rassis lentement et baissai le regard.

« N'est-ce pas une façon plus douce de me faire voir mon échec à coincer ce criminel? » Je prononçai à voix haute mes peurs malgré moi.

J'entendis Bryant rire légèrement et je relevai le regard. Comment pouvait-il rire de cette situation? Il n'y avait rien de drôle! Il du voir l'indignation sur mon visage, car il cessa bientôt et me sourit gentiment.

« Tu devrais savoir depuis longtemps que j'ai confiance en toi, en tes capacités. La raison pour laquelle je te transfère de dossier est parce que l'on vient de me rapporter un incident et que je n'ai personne pour le prendre en charge. J'ai pensé à t'attribuer l'enquête. » Bryant expliqua d'un ton plus léger, semblant considérer que je m'étais assez calmé.

Je comprenais bien ses raisons, sans pour autant m'empêcher d'être déçu par sa décision. Mais je savais que protester ne me servirait à rien et que j'aurais le dossier de cet incident, que je le veuille ou non. Je me résignai donc et affichai un masque impassible et déterminé.

« De quoi s'agit-il? » Lui demandai-je simplement d'une voix neutre.

Bryant prit un dossier au dessus d'une haute pile et me le remit. Je l'ouvris et les photos de deux victimes atrocement brûlées, au point que leurs visages étaient méconnaissables, me sautèrent aux yeux. Malgré toutes ces années à exercer cette profession, voir des photos de ce genre me touchait toujours. Bryant se pencha vers moi.

« Un incendie s'est déclenché ce matin dans le quartier de Nanba. Le département de la sécurité publique à tout de suite dépêché des hommes sur le coup et les pompiers ont réussi à taire le feu après plusieurs heures, mais... les occupants de cette maison n'ont eu aucune chance. Il s'agit d'une femme et d'un jeune enfant. » Il m'expliqua d'une voix grave.

Mon regard était fixé sur les photos alors que j'écoutais ce que me disait Bryant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver injuste la mort de ces individus. Des fois, je me disais que je n'étais vraiment pas fait pour ce boulot. J'étais trop sensible. Je forçai mon regard à quitter les photos et regardai le visage sérieux de mon supérieur.

« J'imagine que la raison pour laquelle le département de la sécurité publique vous à donné ce dossier est parce qu'il s'agirait d'un incendie criminel? » Suggérai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Bryant eut un sourire en coin et s'accota à nouveau contre sa chaise.

« Tu as l'esprit vif, j'aime ça! D'après leur message, il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé des preuves, mais ils n'ont pas précisé leur nature. Tu vas devoir te rendre sur place dans les plus brefs délais. »

« J'avais deviné autant. Je savais qu'une journée de congé était trop beau pour être vrai... » Je grommelai, mécontent de devoir remettre à plus tard mon sommeil tant désiré.

Je me levai et prit le dossier avec moi. Bryant se leva à son tour et me serra l'épaule avec une force qui me fit grimacer. Vraiment, cet homme ne connaissait pas sa force! Je me dégageai de son étreinte de façon subtile.

« Je compte sur toi pour cette enquête! J'attends ton rapport demain matin sans faute. »

Je hochai la tête et serrai la main qu'il m'offrait.

« Vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi, commissaire. Bien, j'y vais. Je vous revois demain matin. »

Je tournai les talons et sortis de son bureau. Je soupirai longuement. La journée promettait d'être encore longue, pour mon grand désarroi...

* * *

J'arrêtai mon véhicule devant les cordons de sécurité. Déjà, mon regard se portait sur les décombres de ce qui avait été une maison. Tout n'était plus que cendres fumantes et désolation. Je sortis de ma voiture et vit deux policiers s'avancer vers moi. Je sortis mon badge de policier.

« Je suis l'officier Yuan Ka-Fai, du département de la police judiciaire. » Je leur annonçai clairement mon titre, certain qu'ils avaient déjà été avertis de mon arrivée.

« Ah! Nous vous attendions, officier Ka-Fai. Par ici, je vous prie. » M'invita le plus jeune des deux policiers à le suivre.

Je hochai la tête et le suivi. Il me fit passer de l'autre côté des cordons de sécurité et jusqu'a trois voitures de police stationnées de l'autre côté de la rue, devant la maison effondrée. Ils y avaient probablement amené les preuves trouvées. Un officier haut gradé semblait m'attendre, le dos accoté nonchalamment contre le capot d'une des voitures. Lorsque je m'approchai, il me sourit et tendit la main. Je la lui serrai et me présentai.

« Officier Yuan Ka-Fai. Et vous êtes? » Je m'enquis de son nom, voulant savoir à qui j'avais affaire.

« Officier Orochi Shibuya du département de la sécurité publique. Je suis ravi de rencontrer enfin le meilleur officier de la police judiciaire! Si vous saviez combien j'ai entendu parler de vous! » Il se présenta d'une voix enjouée qui m'énerva.

Je ne savais comment cet homme pouvait porter un tel sourire alors qu'une tragédie venait de se produire! Je trouvais cette attitude dégradante. Cela me suffit pour détester cet homme avant même de le connaître. Je dois reconnaître que je juge facilement les gens et je me trompe rarement sur leurs cas. Dans tous les cas, Orochi ne méritait pas ma sympathie et je m'arrangeai pour le lui faire savoir.

« Trêves de bavardages. On m'a informé que vous aviez trouvé des preuves qui suggéreraient un incendie criminel? » J'allai droit au but, cachant mal l'irritation qui teintait ma voix.

Le sourire d'Orochi tomba un peu. Au moins, cet homme n'était pas aussi bête qu'il m'avait paru au début. Il s'éloigna du capot et contourna la voiture, me faisant signe de le rejoindre. J'obéis, voulant écourter mon séjour près de cet homme. Il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et en sortit une mallette grise. Je l'ouvris et fronçai les sourcils à la vue des preuves.

« Voilà tout ce que nous avons pu trouver. Tout ce qui restait dans ces cendres. Il faut dire qu'il devait y avoir d'autres preuves, mais le temps que les pompiers arrêtent le feu... » Orochi m'expliqua vivement, mais j'écoutai à peine son bavardage inutile.

J'enfilai des gants blancs pour empêcher que mes empreintes ne se mêlent sur les preuves. Je soulevai doucement une sorte de médaillon doré et le regardai curieusement. En l'examinant, je vis une indentation dans le métal, preuve qu'il devait s'ouvrir à l'origine, mais le métal avait fondu et m'empêchait de voir ce qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur. Je reposai l'objet et soulevai un flacon dans lequel reposait une substance jaunâtre et semi-liquide.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce que cela peut-être? » Je demandai fermement à Shibuya, certain qu'il aurait au moins une idée sur sa nature.

Je le vis sortir une cigarette de sa poche et l'allumer avec de prendre une longue bouffée. Pas encore... Je semblais attirer les idiots amateurs de nicotine. Je lui jetai un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas. Décidément, Orochi ne faisait rien pour que je l'apprécie.

« Et bien, d'après l'odeur et la texture, j'en ai déduit qu'il s'agit probablement d'une sorte d'huile inflammable, mais seulement une analyse pourra nous révéler sa nature. Je me trompe peut-être. » Il suggéra d'un air connaisseur qui ne fit que m'énerver plus.

Je déposai le flacon à l'endroit où je l'avais pris avec une impatience et une irritation mal contenues. Orochi du le sentir puisqu'il arrêta son bavardage et se contenta de me toiser d'un air prudent. Je vis que la mallette ne contenait qu'une preuve de plus, un sachet fermé hermétiquement et contenant une substance blanche et poudreuse. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Où avez-vous trouvé cette... poudre? » Je demandai à Orochi sans daigner le regarder.

« À plusieurs mètres des décombres. Celui qui a mis le feu a mal fait son boulot. Il y avait peu de chances que le feu se propage jusque-là... » Il répliqua d'un ton dédaigneux.

Je regardai de plus proche la poudre. Étrange. De vue, je ne reconnaissais pas cette substance. Je remis le sachet dans la mallette et la refermai. Je me tournai vers Shibuya, lui donnant enfin toute mon attention.

« Amenez ces preuves au laboratoire. Je veux qu'elles soient analysées au plus vite et qu'on me donne les résultats dès que vous les aurez. C'est bien clair? » Je lui donnai mes ordres fermement.

Je vis Orochi perdre son sourire et se renfrogner. Il ne semblait pas aimer recevoir des ordres. Dommage qu'il soit moins gradé que moi...

« Nous allons les faire analyser dans les plus brefs délais. » Il me répondit froidement.

Je tournai le regard pour cacher un sourire satisfait et c'est à ce moment que je le remarquai. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je ne parvins pas à détacher mon regard de cette figure solitaire. Un homme, assis en retrait des décombres, le regard perdu sur les restes fumants sans les voir véritablement. Deux policiers se tenaient à proximité de lui, s'assurant qu'il ne ferait rien d'inconscient. Ma curiosité fut piquée.

« Qui est cet homme? » Je demandai à Orochi sans quitter l'inconnu du regard.

Orochi suivit mon regard et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Nous avons tenté de l'interroger, mais il ne veut rien nous dire. Nous avons seulement su qu'il habitait ici. Les victimes devaient être sa femme et son fils. » Il me répondit avec une voix irritée.

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer en pensant à la douleur que cet homme devait ressentir. Perdre ainsi des êtres chers et se sentir impuissant pour les sauver... Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce sentiment. Ce sentiment de vide, comme si l'on tombait dans un abysse profond et sans fin... Je me sentis inexplicablement attiré vers cet homme. Je me tournai vers Orochi.

« Je compte sur vous pour me donner les résultats des analyses dès qu'elles arriveront. Vous savez où me contacter. Aussi, je veux être mis au courant si vous trouvez de nouvelles preuves. » Je lui ordonnai en sortant la carte de mon département de ma poche et en la lui tendit.

Orochi sembla la prendre à contrecœur. Il me toisa et je m'excusai auprès de lui. Je me mis à marcher vers l'homme qui avait capturé mon attention. J'entendis à peine Orochi me souhaiter une bonne fin de journée. Je rejoignis le petit groupe et les deux policiers me saluèrent poliment.

« Bonsoir. Est-il possible que je parle à cet homme seul à seul? » J'allai droit au but, sachant qu'ils ne me refuseraient pas cette requête.

Ils me regardèrent, leur visage montrant leur hésitation. Ils semblèrent se consulter du regard avant de hocher la tête.

« Bien sûr, officier Ka-Fai. Mais je vous préviens, il ne risque pas de vous répondre. Il refuse de parler et reste assis là, le regard perdu. » Un des policiers m'avertit d'un ton morne et fatigué.

« Je vous remercie du conseil, mais je vais tout de même essayer. » Je lui répondis d'un ton ferme, lui faisant savoir que je ne changerais pas d'idée.

Les deux policiers me saluèrent de nouveau et s'éloignèrent, me jetant des regards furtifs. Je n'y payai pas d'attention. Plutôt, je regardai l'homme qui avait piqué ma curiosité. Je ne voyais pas bien son visage, car il s'obstinait à regarder les cendres de sa maison. Je vins m'asseoir près de lui, prenant soin de garder une certaine distance entre nous. Je le regardai du coin de l'oeil et le vit se raidir. Il avait au moins conscience de ma présence. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je le bombarde de questions comme avaient dû le faire les autres policiers. Mais je n'en fis rien. Un silence s'installa autour de nous, un silence qui était, sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, loin d'être inconfortable. Je le vis bientôt relaxer lorsqu'il ne fut pas assailli par une multitude de questions. Je pris ce temps pour l'observer. Il ne semblait pas bien plus âgé que moi, bien qu'une lassitude et les émotions de la journée peignaient ses traits douloureusement et semblaient le vieillir. Ses cheveux auburn en batailles tombaient devant ses yeux, les cachant presque à ma vue. Ses yeux qui reflétaient une douleur déchirante et une myriade d'émotions que je ne saurais décrire refusaient de quitter le désastre. Mon cœur se serra de nouveau alors que je ressentais la douleur intense qui faisait vibrer son être entier. Elle semblait émaner de lui tant elle était forte... Je me forçai à détourner le regard et je ravalai durement alors que ma gorge se contractait. Je tentai de tenir au loin les souvenirs qui menaçaient de m'engloutir et n'aperçut pas que l'homme me détaillait à son tour. Mais je remarquai bien lorsqu'un violent frisson le traversa dû à une brusque bourrasque de vent froid. Je me dévêtis de mon manteau et le lui tendit sans réfléchir.

C'est à ce moment que je rencontrai son regard pour la première fois. Ma respiration s'arrêta lorsque ses prunelles sombres plongèrent dans les miennes. Elles reflétaient tant de souffrance que je ne pouvais même pas commencer à imaginer la blessure de son coeur. Je me sentis incapable de détourner le regard et sursautai lorsque je sentis sa main froide effleurer la mienne pour prendre le vêtement que je lui offrais. Il détourna le regard et enfila mon manteau.

« Merci... » Il murmura d'une voix rauque et faible.

Je ne parvins pas à lui répondre et détournai le regard à mon tour. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que sa voix profonde ne brise le silence à nouveau.

« Je croyais que tu avais des questions à me poser. » Il me demanda d'un ton teinté d'amertume.

J'eus un sourire triste et levai les yeux vers le ciel où commençaient à perler les premières étoiles.

« En effet, j'ai plusieurs questions, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour demander des réponses... » J'expliquai vaguement en le regardant à nouveau.

Mes paroles obtinrent son attention. Ses prunelles sombres me fixèrent d'un air confus.

« J'ai moi aussi perdu injustement un être cher il y a longtemps. Je crois comprendre la douleur que tu ressens et le désir de la vivre seul... Et se faire harceler doit être la dernière chose dont tu as besoin en ce moment... » Je murmurai d'une voix brisée alors que mes souvenirs m'affluaient et je les repoussai au plus profond de moi.

Il du sentir la sincérité de mes paroles, car son visage s'adoucit et une lourde tristesse remplaça la confusion dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais supporter un tel regard. Je n'avais jamais pu le faire. J'évitai à nouveau son regard et me mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, cet homme me faisait agir différemment. Je n'avais jamais été aussi... nerveux avec quelqu'un d'autre avant. Depuis plusieurs années, je m'étais créé une façade devant les autres. Je m'étais habitué à cacher mes émotions à la vue de tous. Mais cet homme... Cet homme me donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait pénétrer jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. J'eus l'envie irrépressible de m'éloigner de lui, mais en même temps mon cœur ne le voulait pas. Je m'irritai contre ma propre indécision. Je remarquai alors qu'il me regardait toujours et l'expression de son visage me fit comprendre que ma bataille intérieure s'était reflétée sur mes traits. Merde. Je soupirai longuement. J'étais fatigué et ne voulait plus que rentrer chez moi, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cet homme dans cet état.

« Je m'appelle Yuan Ka-Fai, officier du département de la police judiciaire. » Je me présentai en lui tendant la main, espérant au moins apprendre son nom.

Je le vis hésiter une fraction de seconde avant de me serrer la main.

« Kratos Aurion. » Il me répondit simplement d'une voix fatiguée.

Je ne le poussai pas plus loin, sachant que son nom serait tout ce que j'obtiendrais ce soir.

« As-tu un endroit où rester? » Je lui demandai, la perspective de le voir passer une nuit dehors ne m'enchantant guère.

Je l'entendis rire, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un rire franc. C'était un rire teinté d'amertume et si je ne me trompe pas, de dégoût. Je le regardai, confus, alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête et qu'un sourire triste se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« J'aurais bien un endroit, mais je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'aller là-bas! » Kratos prononça ses paroles avec une colère non contenue. Je fronçai les sourcils devant ce changement d'attitude.

« Et pourquoi pas l'hôpital? Ils hébergent les gens qui sont impliqués dans un incident et qui ont perdu leur foyer. » Je proposai et vis à nouveau ce sourire triste sur son visage.

« Je ne peux pas y aller... » Il murmura en regardant à nouveau les débris.

Je ne compris pas le sens de ses paroles et cela piqua ma curiosité. Pourquoi l'hôpital ne l'accepterait pas? J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne trouvais pas la réponse... Je secouai la tête. Je perdais le point important. Kratos n'avait pas d'endroit où aller. Sans réfléchir, je sortis un stylo et un papier de ma poche et écrivit mon adresse et mon numéro. Je lui tendis le bout de papier.

« Voici l'adresse où j'habite et mon numéro de téléphone. Si jamais tu as envie de me parler ou tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir, n'hésite pas. » Je lui proposai d'un ton ferme et assuré.

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir d'étonnement durant une courte seconde avant qu'il ne prenne le papier. Je me levai sous son regard inquisiteur et commençai à m'éloigner lorsque j'entendis sa voix derrière moi.

« Attends! Tu oublies ton manteau! » Sa voix forte me parvint clairement.

Je tournai la tête lentement et le regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Il s'était levé et tenait mon manteau dans une main. Je lui souris.

« Garde-le. Ça te donnera une excuse pour venir me voir! » Je lui lançai d'une voix amusée.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse avant de m'éloigner à grands pas. C'est seulement lorsque j'eus démarré ma voiture et que je roulais vers mon appartement que je réalisai que j'avais invité un parfait étranger à rester chez moi. J'aurais dû m'en vouloir, mais étrangement, je trouvais que c'était la chose à faire. Vrai, je ne savais rien sur cet homme, mais il me donnait l'impression que je le connaissais depuis toujours. Non, je ne le regrettais pas. Je pensai alors aux paroles de Kratos concernant l'hôpital. Je fronçai les sourcils. À ce que je sache, les seules personnes que n'acceptait pas l'hôpital étaient les criminels... Je secouai la tête et chassai cette idée. Une chose était sûre; Kratos devait cacher quelque chose et il s'agissait peut-être d'un élément vital pour l'enquête. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'allais être emmené à revoir Kratos et cette pensée me fit du bien. Je me surpris à espérer que Kratos vienne habiter chez moi pour un moment.

Vraiment, je ne regrettais pas ma décision. Mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'elle allait changer le reste de ma vie...

* * *

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-134238209 -371195905 63 0 4129279 0;} font-face {font-family:Tahoma; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-520082689 -1073717157 41 0 66047 0;} font-face {font-family:"\Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-134238209 -371195905 63 0 4129279 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; mso-bidi-font-family:Tahoma; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; mso-bidi-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Littlerosebud : **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Il peut y avoir quelques erreurs, puisque nous n'avons pas de beta.

Prochain chapitre sera écrit par ma chère Saenda. Ne le manquez pas!!

Aussi, les reviews sont très, _très _appréciés. C'est notre seul moyen pour savoir si cette histoire est vraiment appréciée! Si vous le faites, vous nous rendrez très heureuses! ^_^ Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : **Tales of Symphonia ne nous appartient toujours pas. Si seulement il y avait un moyen... *soupir*  
M'enfin, désolée du délais, avec tous les examens qui s'en viennent, je mets la priorité sur mes études. Ne m'en voulez pas *rire*

Et on y va avec le chapitre! Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 3**

« Voici l'adresse où j'habite et mon numéro de téléphone. Si jamais tu as envie de me parler ou tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir, n'hésite pas. » Me proposa-t-il d'un ton ferme et assuré.

À ces mots, je ne pus que le regarder avec de grands yeux étonnés. Avais-je vraiment bien entendu? Il me proposait, moi, un parfait inconnu, de rester chez lui? Mais pourquoi donc, c'était tout simplement idiot! Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que je n'étais pas un quelconque psychopathe qui serait prêt à le tuer si jamais j'allais chez lui? Il était policier, il devrait être le premier à avoir appris à se méfier!

Et pourtant, la seule pensée d'avoir un endroit autre que _là-bas_, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui peut-être me confier me rassurait. J'ignorais par contre pourquoi, puisqu'il était après tout lui aussi un simple étranger pour moi.

Sortant de ma torpeur, je pris le papier qu'il me tendait et le regardai vaguement, vérifiant l'adresse. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il n'habitait pas si loin de la bâtisse qui abritait la 'famille' d'Yggdrasil. Ce fait me fit légèrement froncer les sourcils. Si jamais je me rendais chez lui, il pourrait être aisé pour l'un des hommes de mon supérieur de me suivre. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une si bonne idée d'y aller, dans ce cas. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas m'exposer en ce que j'étais réellement, de peur d'être arrêté, et je ne voulais pas non plus mettre cet inconnu en danger alors qu'il était l'un des rares qui venaient de me montrer une quelconque part de gentillesse. Je grommelai à l'idée de devoir passer le restant de mes jours au quartier général lorsque je réalisai soudain que le dénommé Yuan s'éloignait. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers son manteau et je l'arrêtai. « Attends! Tu oublies ton manteau! » M'écriai-je, ne voulant pas garder ce qui lui appartenait. Je me levai, ayant enlevé son manteau que je tenais maintenant dans une main, prêt à le lui redonner. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers moi, il souriait de telle sorte que je devinais qu'il n'allait pas le reprendre.

« Garde-le, ça te donnera une excuse pour venir me voir. » Me lança-t-il d'une voix amusée. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de découragement en constatant que j'avais eu raison. Maintenant, je serais vraiment obligé de retourner le voir, car il était hors de question que je garde ce qui ne m'appartenait pas. Surtout si Yggdrasil le voyait, je pouvais dire adieu à ma personne. Après tout, je venais tout juste de constater qu'il était très possessif de ma personne et que le simple fait de connaître quelqu'un d'autre qui ne faisait pas partie de sa 'famille' était considéré comme un crime de ma part.

Je le regardai s'éloigner jusqu'à sa voiture avant de laisser un soupir découragé échapper mes lèvres. Mon regard retourna vers les débris qui furent autrefois une magnifique petite maison et il se voilât de tristesse une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi…? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été plus prudent? Après tant d'années, il me semblait que j'étais toujours resté sur mes gardes et pourtant, aujourd'hui venait de me prouver que j'avais dû relâcher cette garde au fil du temps, constatant qu'Yggdrasil n'avait rien fait. Tout était de ma faute… si seulement j'avais été beaucoup plus prudent, que ce soit dans mes déplacements, dans mes fuites hors du quartier général ou dans mes paroles parmi les membres de la 'famille'. J'aurais pu éviter cela, j'en suis certain…

Un léger vent se mit à souffler et un frisson me parcourut le corps. Je remis donc le manteau sur mes épaules. Autant l'utiliser si on me le laissait. Mes yeux parcoururent les décombres pour une dernière fois, puis je le détournai pour regarder ailleurs. À partir de maintenant, je devrais garder un masque d'impassibilité devant tout le monde. Je ne pouvais me permettre de montrer ma douleur à qui que ce soit, encore moins Yggdrasil. Car s'il apprenait que j'avais été complètement détruit, que l'on m'avait vu ainsi, je savais que son plaisir serait décuplé au centuple. Il saurait qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, qu'il aurait réussi à faire souffrir son supposé impassible premier lieutenant.

Mes pieds se remirent en mouvement tandis que je réfléchissais à ce que je devrais faire par la suite. Ma main s'amusait machinalement dans ma poche avec le papier que Yuan m'avait donné, débattant intérieurement. Je ne voulais pas le suivre maintenant, il me semblait qu'il était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Après tout, l'après-midi n'était pas terminé, j'avais encore du temps devant moi pour me trouver un endroit où dormir autre que notre quartier général et autre qu'un endroit qui dérangerait qui que ce soit. Je refusais de m'imposer; ce n'était pas mon genre de toute façon.

Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à ma voiture et j'y entrai, m'assoyant sur le siège avant avec un nouveau soupir. Cette dernière était certainement la dernière chose que j'avais en ma possession, tout le reste ayant brûlé avec ma maison. J'avais quelques vêtements de rechange au quartier général, étant obligé d'y rester parfois lorsque le travail demandait trop, mais c'était tout.

Ma main se glissa alors dans mon cou et y ressortit un pendentif accroché à une petite chaîne. Je l'ouvris doucement et observai avec mélancolie la photo qui s'offrait à moi.

Dessus se trouvaient Anna et Lloyd collés sur moi, souriant joyeusement. Et bien que mon propre sourire soit plus froid que les leurs, je pouvais clairement distinguer la même joie dans mes yeux. Joie que je ne connaîtrais plus jamais. Elle était morte en même temps qu'eux.

Je fermai le pendentif avec un claquement sec et le serrai avec rage. Yggdrasil… tout était de sa faute! Si seulement cet être cruel n'existait pas, si seulement il était capturé pour tous les crimes odieux qu'il avait commis! Je ne pouvais me permettre de le laisser vivre en paix après ce qu'il venait de me faire. Ma famille devait absolument être vengée et j'allais m'assurer personnellement qu'il souffrirait autant que j'avais souffert maintenant! Comment? Je l'ignorais encore. Mais je trouverais un plan et lorsqu'enfin il serait en action, cet être perfide paierait pour tout!

Ma voiture fut démarrée et engagée sur la route, mes pensées ailleurs. Mais cette fois par contre, je pus constater avec un certain soulagement que je ne semblais pas avoir causé quelconque accident durant ma course folle vers ma maison. Au moins, ça me ferait ce crime de moins sur les épaules. C'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin.

Je fus plus prudent cette fois et je garai ma voiture dans le stationnement de la bâtisse tant détestée. Je pris un certain moment avant de débarquer, l'observant vaguement, tentant de me construire un masque le plus convaincant possible. Je ne pouvais certainement pas entrer avec le risque d'avoir quelques fissures dans mon masque. Yggdrasil était beaucoup trop observateur pour son propre bien et devinerait avec aisance qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur mon compte et celle de ma famille. Le moins que je lui en divulguais, le mieux ce serait, surtout qu'il serait furieux de ne voir aucune réaction de ma part. Cette simple pensée fut suffisante pour qu'un sourire narquois fasse un chemin sur mes lèvres et je me sentis enfin prêt. Lentement, je retirai le manteau qui me couvrait les épaules pour ne pas que l'on me pose de questions inutiles et embarrassantes, puis je débarquai et verrouillai mon engin avant de me diriger vers le quartier général. Je ne fus pas surpris de constater que l'endroit était tout aussi désert que le matin même. Après tout, la collecte durait souvent toute une journée, le temps de se rendre à chaque client. Et bien souvent, il y avait quelques complications, selon les clients qui ne voulaient pas donner leur argent ou ceux qui suppliaient de leur laisser plus de temps.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me rendre jusqu'au bureau de mon supérieur qu'à mi-chemin, je vis une cascade de cheveux blonds devant moi. Aussitôt, la personne se retourna et je fus accueilli par le sourire moqueur et cruel d'Yggdrasil. Une main sur sa hanche, il se trouvait dans toute sa splendeur dans ses vêtements complètement blancs. J'ignore si ce n'était que par souci d'une mode certaine ou alors parce qu'il se croyait vraiment le plus pur des purs, ce qu'il était loin d'être, mais ce que je savais pertinemment, c'est qu'il me dégoûtait encore plus dans ces vêtements. Toujours à être extravagant, à se croire supérieur aux autres!

« Oh, Kratos! Tu es déjà de retour? Est-ce que tu t'es bien reposé? » Me demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux et innocent avec un air faussement surpris.

Je ne sus comment je réussis à me contenir, car mon cerveau réagit furieusement lui. Je voulais l'étrangler, le tuer sur le champ, lui montrer toute la souffrance du monde pour qu'il connaisse ce que j'avais ressenti plus tôt! « Oui, ce fut rafraîchissant. » J'ignorais que j'avais autant de contrôle sur moi-même. Ma voix ne trembla pas ni ne laissa trahir quelconque émotion. Elle semblait normale, presque morne. Je fus cependant satisfait de constater que cela ne plut pas à mon supérieur puisque, pour un bref instant, ses yeux se plissèrent avec colère devant mon manque de réaction avant de retourner vers leur malice habituelle. « Je vois. Eh bien, heureux d'apprendre que cela te fut utile. » Il semblait douter. Douter que j'avais eu une relation avec les personnes qu'il avait fait assassiner. Douter que je m'étais ne serait-ce que rendu sur place. Bien que cela ne se voyait pas pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, je le savais parfaitement. J'arrivais à le lire sur son visage, même si c'était très subtil. Je dus m'empêcher de sourire narquoisement. Je savais qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait, il ne le ferait jamais d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était qu'un début pour ma vengeance. Je savais aussi que la personne qui avait osé mettre le feu à ma maison lui raconterait que j'étais effectivement allé sur place et je dus aussi m'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût au fait qu'elle lui raconterait sûrement comment je me suis retrouvé brisé. Mais si au moins je ne réagissais pas à ses avances, que je réagissais comme à l'habitude, je savais qu'il serait furieux de ne pas avoir la certitude qu'il avait le plein contrôle sur ma personne. Ce que je ne lui laisserais jamais.

« Père, une livraison est arrivée à votre nom. Très certainement les armes que vous aviez commandées à la mafia chinoise, mais je n'ai pas vérifiées, j'ai préféré venir vous chercher. » Je vis une marée de rouge orangé s'avancer vers nous et cette fois, le mécontentement put se lire sur mon visage. Le garçon qui venait d'arriver, un garçon d'à peu près 17 ans, me remarqua avant de me lancer un sourire arrogant. « Oh, mais n'est-ce pas là Kratos? Je suis étonné de te voir ici, tu n'as, après tout, rien fait de la journée! » Railla-t-il en rejetant une mèche de ses longs cheveux en arrière. Même dans son complet noir dont le collet rouge, un peu rosé, passait par-dessus son veston ne changeait pas le fait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop à une femme. Et même malgré ce fait, les femmes semblaient se jeter à ses pieds. J'ignorais sincèrement ce qu'elles lui trouvaient d'extraordinaire; il n'était qu'un enfant gâté et arrogant qui se croyait supérieur à tout. « Tch! Eh bien, veuillez me pardonner _oh _grand Zelos d'avoir reçu une journée de repos. » Répliquai-je avec le sarcasme évident dans ma voix. Il était hors de question que je le laisse me parler sur ce ton et avec autant d'irrespect.

Mais il ne sembla pas du tout comprendre le message puisqu'il renchérit, « Oh! J'ignorais que tu aurais été si inutile! » Ce gamin me tombait terriblement sur les nerfs et là n'était certainement pas le moment pour me mettre en colère. J'avais déjà assez vécu en émotion ce matin même, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il en rajoute.

Je fus sur le point de répliquer, mais Yggdrasil m'arrêta. « Cela suffit Zelos. Tu as bien travaillé, tu peux t'en aller. » Fit-il avec une voix ennuyée, le congédiant d'un signe de main. « Quant à toi, Kratos, viens. Il y a du travail qui nous attend avec cette commande qui vient d'arriver. » Zelos sembla vouloir protester, mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas ce genre d'autorité et, de toute façon, j'étais un grade au-dessus de lui. Il était donc normal que je fasse le travail le plus important. De plus, chaque fois que nous nous trouvions tous les deux en la présence de notre supérieur, ce dernier semblait vouer une plus grande attention envers moi, ignorant le plus jeune des deux. Zelos devait donc être jaloux d'autant de 'complicité' entre nous deux, si l'on puisse dire ainsi.

J'ignorai son regard cinglant en ma direction et suivit Yggdrasil qui retournait vers son bureau. Et bien que je n'aime pas du tout cet adolescent, je lui souhaitais de n'être jamais aussi près d'Yggdrasil que je l'étais en ce moment. Il apprendrait très, même trop rapidement que c'était certainement la tâche la plus dure de toutes.

* * *

Je sortis en trombe de la bâtisse, les poings serrés, le pas rapide et furieux. Je savais pertinemment qu'en allant s'occuper de cette commande seuls tous les deux, il ferait tout pour qu'une réaction, une seule, puisse se lire sur mon visage. Je savais pertinemment que j'aurais à garder mon sang-froid tout le long, mais ce fut réellement une tâche plus difficile à laquelle je m'attendais. Il avait ouvertement insulté ma famille, il s'était moquée d'elle sans relâche! Même dans la mort il ne la laissait pas tranquille!

_Le vendeur d'armes quitta la pièce et Yggdrasil regarda distraitement les nouveaux 'bijoux' qui venaient d'arriver avant de lancer, « Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'une maison a été réduite en cendre à cause d'un feu violent aujourd'hui. » Je savais de quelle maison il parlait et il était clair qu'il amenait le sujet pour me voir réagir. Cependant, je ne fis que relever la tête vers lui avec un air légèrement interrogateur. « Oui et une femme et un enfant y sont morts. » Je fis tout pour ne pas grimacer et je fronçai les sourcils comme pour mentionner que je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir. Il ne fit que hausser les épaules. « Il paraît qu'elle était bête et que son enfant était un véritable incapable. Deux choses très certainement dégoûtantes qui méritaient de mourir. » Il éclata d'un rire sadique et je peux jurer que sur le moment, j'eus l'irrésistible envie de lui couper la gorge. Pourtant, toujours aucune réaction de ma part tandis que j'étudiais une nouvelle arme près de moi. _

_Il se mordilla discrètement la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus pour me voir réagir. « Eh bien, j'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais une femme comme celle-là, Kratos! Ça serait du véritable gâchis venant de ta part! » Fit-il de sa voix mielleuse. « De toute façon, tu m'appartiens. »_

_Je crois bien que je réussis à retenir le frisson de terreur qui voulait me parcourir le dos. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me disait ce genre de choses, mais cela m'effrayait à chaque fois. Car j'ignorais dans quel sens exact ces mots devaient être interprétés._

_Il se leva doucement et fit le tour de son bureau avant de se diriger vers moi avec une expression nouvelle dans les yeux, expressions dont je ne voulais pas connaître la signification. « Hé, Kratos… »_

_Mais il fut subitement coupé par des coups précipités sur la porte et par un yakuza qui entrait à l'intérieur. Je reconnus aussitôt la femme, certainement la seule parmi la famille, dont les cheveux turquoise virant sur le vert étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, sauf pour deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage qui retombaient sur ses épaules ainsi qu'une frange qui cachait presque son œil droit. Elle portait une robe noire qui collait sur sa taille svelte et montrait sans gênes sa généreuse poitrine. Elle portait des souliers à talons que l'on entendait habituellement à des kilomètres à la ronde, ce qui me fit constater que j'avais été un peu trop absorbé par la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Yggdrasil._

_« Seigneur Yggdrasil! » S'exclama-t-elle avec essoufflement, preuve qu'elle devait avoir couru pour venir jusqu'ici. Notre supérieur lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et haineux, irrité qu'elle l'ait ainsi dérangé. « Tu me déranges, Pronyma. » Ses mots furent prononcés avec lenteur, ce qui fit figer la femme sur place avant qu'elle ne ferme ses yeux aussi verts que ses cheveux, comme s'il allait la frapper. « Je suis désolée, seigneur Yggdrasil, mais j'apporte de très mauvaises nouvelles et elles sont urgentes. » Dit-elle plus bas cette fois, essayant de cacher l'hésitation qui se faisait présente. Cette femme agissait rarement ainsi, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Yggdrasil au niveau de la cruauté envers les gens. Seul ce dernier arrivait à lui faire peur ainsi, comme à beaucoup d'autres. _

_Il soupira avec mécontentement. « Allez, parle sotte! Je n'ai pas toute la journée! »_

_« Magnius est mort. »_

_Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur notre chef. Ses yeux s'agrandirent avec surprise avant qu'ils ne se plissent avec colère. « QUOI?! » Hurla-t-il si fort que les murs en tremblèrent presque. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! » Il était rouge de colère, chose qui arrivait rarement. Il ne devait pas avoir prévu un tel incident. _

_« Nous croyons que quelqu'un était au courant de ses actions et l'a assassiné. Qui par contre, nous l'ignorons. » Répondit la jeune femme, faisant son possible pour ne pas trembler de peur. _

_Voyant qu'Yggdrasil n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ma présence, je décidai qu'il était temps de m'en aller. Il arriverait à se débrouiller seul avec tout cela._

_Discrètement, je m'éclipsai de la pièce avant de me dépêcher de quitter la bâtisse, repensant avec colère à ce qu'Yggdrasil avait osé dire sur ma famille._

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air pour me changer les idées, j'étais beaucoup trop en colère pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'étais sincèrement étonné de ne pas m'être emporté plus tôt. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être aussi froid devant un meurtre? Pourquoi est-ce que ça le faisait tant rire? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait ainsi changé du temps où il n'était qu'un enfant innocent? L'argent, oui… mais seulement cela?

J'aperçus vaguement les yakuza qui revenaient enfin de leur collecte. Certains avaient des airs bêtement ravis, confirmant qu'ils revenaient des bordels où ils y avaient fait leur travail. Ils devaient y avoir pris du bon temps après leur collecte.  
D'autres étaient simplement satisfaits de leur journée. Ils avaient sûrement pu se défouler sur les pauvres clients qui tentaient de se sortir de leur mauvais pas. Ce genre de yakuza avait autant de cerveau que le premier, en l'occurrence aucun.  
Et enfin, ceux que l'on pourrait catégoriser comme les moins imbéciles revenaient avec un air impassible et professionnel au visage. Tous, en me voyant, inclinèrent la tête et me saluèrent poliment, mais je ne leur répondis aucunement, les remarquant à peine. J'avais bien d'autres choses en tête pour pouvoir m'occuper d'eux.

Une main dans ma poche, cette dernière se mit à jouer avec le bout de papier qui y traînait. Aussitôt, mes pensées se tournèrent vers cet étrange policier qui m'avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Je devais avouer qu'il m'intriguait. Il avait été, après tout, le seul policier à ne pas me poser des milliers de question sur ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas là son travail? J'étais sûrement le meilleur témoin puisque la maison qui avait brûlé était la mienne. Il aurait dû me prendre avec lui et m'entraîner jusqu'au poste de police, de force s'il le fallait.

Mais au lieu de faire tout cela, il m'avait simplement dit que c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin et m'avait même aidé. L'imbécile m'avait donné son adresse et son numéro de téléphone! Quel genre de policier cela était-ce?

Je ne pus empêcher un mince sourire moqueur, le premier et assurément le dernier de la journée, de faire son chemin sur mes lèvres. Bizarrement, cet homme ne me mettait pas sur mes gardes, malgré ses manières étranges. Même, il me rassurait, me mettait à l'aise. C'était comme s'il avait voulu m'aider à enlever un poids de mes épaules et avait en effet réussi. Qui était-il donc pour me faire réagir ainsi?

Je stoppai soudainement net lorsque je vis une bâtisse devant moi. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte où mes pas me menaient et j'avais failli foncer dans le bâtiment. J'aurais certainement eu l'air d'un idiot, ce dont je voulais me passer le plus possible.

Puis je réalisai _où_ exactement mes pas m'avaient amené alors que mes yeux se tournaient vers les chiffres indiquant l'adresse et je pâlis. Je sortis le papier de ma poche, comme si je souhaitais me tromper, mais me rendis compte qu'effectivement, je m'étais rendu jusqu'à la bâtisse qui contenait l'appartement de ce policier. Je n'avais pourtant aucunement l'intention d'aller le voir maintenant! Je voulais prendre l'air et je n'avais pas envie de le déranger alors que je ne me sentais pas prêt de parler.

Je fus sur le point de partir, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et l'homme que je ne désirais pas voir s'arrêta net devant moi, une main encore sur la porte avec stupéfaction. Il semblait bien que lui aussi ne s'attendait pas à me voir de si tôt. Il eut un sourire ne serait-ce que légèrement moqueur et posa son poing sur sa hanche, me détaillant. Il ne faisait qu'empirer ma honte. « Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi vite. » Me dit-il, d'une voix plus douce et compréhensive cette fois.

Je ne le remarquai pas, par contre, mon cerveau tournant furieusement pour trouver une excuse à ma présence. Je me rappelai subitement du manteau et lui répondis enfin, « Je devais te rapporter ton manteau après tout. » Marmonnai-je, quoiqu'assez haut pour qu'il comprenne. Il me détailla de nouveau, un sourcil arqué, semblant chercher quelque chose. Et c'est là que je compris que je n'avais pas emporté le manteau avec moi. Dans ma précipitation pour prendre l'air et ma colère, je n'y avais pas du tout pensé.

Je me giflai mentalement tandis que je regardais ailleurs, me sentant de plus en plus stupide.

« Je crois que tu as oublié de l'apporter. » Pointa-t-il avec humour, provoquant ainsi une nouvelle gifle mentale de ma part. Était-il donc obligé de me le rappeler en plus? « Mais ce n'est pas grave. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas? Je veux dire, tant qu'à être ici, autant faire comme chez toi, non? » Il semblait joyeux à l'idée de m'avoir chez lui, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il était bête? Je n'étais qu'un étranger! Pas de quoi s'exciter, à ce que je sache!

Je soupirai avec découragement et hochai la tête. Il avait raison. Autant rentrer si mes pieds insistaient tellement à ce que je vienne.

Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, me faisant signe de le suivre, ce que je fis sans un mot. J'observai distraitement les alentours, regardant les numéros d'appartement, forgeant l'image du chemin menant à son appartement dans mon esprit afin de ne pas me perdre lorsque je reviendrais seul.

Attendez… Revenir? Pourquoi est-ce que je reviendrais? Ah oui, pour lui ramener son manteau… Stupide vêtement.

Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une porte et, sortant une clef, il l'inséra dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me faire signe d'entrer, ce que je fis à nouveau sans un mot. Le hall d'entrée était minuscule, c'était à peine s'il y avait de la place pour nous deux. Je retirai rapidement mes chaussures avant de me tasser du chemin pour laisser Yuan retirer ses propres chaussures. Pendant ce temps, je jetai un coup d'œil sur ce que je pouvais voir. Au bout du hall, il y avait une simple cuisine avec une table à quatre places. On ne semblait pas y être coincé, mais ce n'était pas grand non plus. Un peu avant la cuisine, il y avait deux portes et je me dis que l'une devait mener à sa chambre et l'autre au salon. L'appartement n'était pas grand, cela avait donc du sens.

Il se plaça à côté de moi et me sourit. « Ce n'est pas très grand, je sais, mais j'espère que ça pourra te suffire. » Il se gratta le derrière de la tête avec un rire visiblement gêné avant de s'avancer dans le but de me faire visiter, bien qu'il n'y ait plus grand visite à faire. Il me montra les deux pièces que je n'avais pas pu voir et constatai que j'avais eu raison; elles étaient effectivement le salon et sa chambre.

Le salon était tout aussi petit que le reste. Il y avait un divan en plein milieu qui faisait face à une télévision tout à fait banale. Une grande bibliothèque se retrouvait dans le coin de la pièce, pleine de livres, et une plante apportait de la décoration juste à côté d'elle. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui était recouverte d'un grand rideau rouge vin.

Quant à sa chambre, aussi simple que le reste. Un lit double se retrouvait au coin de la pièce, juste en dessous d'une fenêtre et à l'autre bout de la pièce se retrouvait une commode à côté d'une garde-robe. Une porte adjacente menait directement à la salle de bain. Il y avait aussi un ordinateur portable qui trônait sur un petit bureau. Certainement son coin de travail lorsqu'il avait des rapports à faire.

Mes yeux se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur le lit double et je fronçai les sourcils. Il y avait assez de place pour tous les deux, mais il était hors de question que je dorme avec lui. Je ne voulais après tout pas m'imposer autant! Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors légèrement à mes pensées. Je n'allais quand même pas rester ici? Je m'étais dit plus tôt que c'était impossible! Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'arrête lorsqu'il apprendrait que j'étais un criminel et je ne voulais pas non plus le mettre en danger. Je devais passer la nuit ailleurs, pas ici.

J'eus l'impression qu'il lisait dans mes pensées puisque Yuan se tourna vers moi avant de répondre à mes interrogations et négations. « Bien sûr, je vais aller dormir sur le divan, alors tu vas pouvoir prendre mon lit sans problèmes. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le fait que tu restes chez moi, tu ne me déranges pas. C'est moi qui t'invite après tout, j'en vivrai avec les conséquences. » Il avait dit la dernière partie avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix, comprenant parfaitement que je me demandais s'il savait qu'il pouvait mettre sa sécurité en danger. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si idiot après tout.

Je m'apprêtai à décliner son offre, à lui dire que je lui ramènerais son manteau le plus tôt possible et que nos chemins ne se croiseraient plus, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et me coupa, « Est-ce que tu as faim? Je peux te préparer quelque chose si tu veux. » Mon estomac se mit à grogner, comme un signal, et je me frappai légèrement le front avec découragement. Dans toute la précipitation de la journée, je n'avais pas pris le temps de manger, encore moins d'y penser. Et maintenant, mon estomac faisait des siennes. Cela sembla amuser Yuan puisqu'il rit doucement. « Je crois bien que j'ai ma réponse. » Et sans plus, il mit une main dans mon dos avant de me pousser vers la cuisine jusqu'à la table pour que je m'y assoie avant de lui-même se rendre vers le réfrigérateur pour y trouver de quoi manger. L'offre était vraiment invitante et je devais m'admettre que je n'avais pas du tout le goût de la refuser, alors j'attendis simplement qu'il finisse de préparer à manger. Bientôt, une odeur de poisson envahit la pièce et je me retrouvai rapidement devant une assiette de saumon et de riz blanc. « Je ne suis pas le meilleur des cordons bleus, mais ça devrait suffire, je crois bien. » Yuan s'assit à côté de moi bien malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas d'assiette devant lui et je compris rapidement qu'il devait déjà avoir mangé. Je me servis et, les baguettes dans la bouche, me rendis compte que ce n'était effectivement pas mauvais. C'était même très bon. Je crois bien que mon regard sembla s'allumer un peu puisque Yuan sourit de nouveau.

Alors que je mangeais et que le policier m'observait, il se mit à faire la conversation. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie? » Me demanda-t-il bonnement et je figeai sur place. Non parce qu'il me demandait ce qu'était mon travail et que je ne voulais pas le divulguer, mais plutôt parce que depuis que j'étais entré ici, tout ressemblait avec exactitude à ma première rencontre avec Anna. La façon dont elle m'avait invitée chez elle, dont elle m'avait fait à manger, dont elle avait commencé à faire la conversation; exactement la même chose.

Je reposai mes baguettes en silence, mon appétit soudainement coupé. Repenser à ma femme me ramenait à la réalité de ce qui s'était passé le matin même et je me sentais dégoûté envers moi-même. Dégoûté parce que j'agissais comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si ma maison n'avait pas pris feu et que ma femme et mon enfant n'étaient pas morts. Je ne devrais pas être ici! Je devrais être en train de préparer leurs funérailles, en train de préparer un plan pour les venger. Je ne devrais pas m'amuser, mais me tuer à la tâche pour leur… repos éternel.

Yuan remarqua aussitôt mon changement d'attitude et il devint mal à l'aise, mais en même temps suspect. Après tout, je refusais en ce moment de dire quel genre de travail je faisais. « Pardonne-moi, j'ai dû dire quelque chose qui t'a ramené de mauvais souvenirs. » S'excusa-t-il doucement, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Je secouai la tête. « Non, je… » Mais je me tus. Que donc pouvais-je lui dire? Que tout ce qui arrivait en ce moment était une reproduction parfaite de la première fois que j'avais rencontré ma femme? Certainement pas.

Une idée émergea alors dans mon esprit. Si je voulais mettre un quelconque plan en exécution et faire payer Yggdrasil, je devrais nécessairement avoir besoin de la collaboration de la police. Et Yuan était justement un policier. Peut-être que c'était ma chance en ce moment. Peut-être que c'était une façon au destin de me dire que je devais agir!

« Je… sais qui a assassiné ma femme et mon fils. » Dis-je alors doucement, regardant ailleurs. Yuan sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à un changement aussi brusque de la conversation, ni à avoir des révélations comme celles-ci aussi tôt. Il fronça les sourcils et fut tout ouïe aussitôt, son métier reprenant le dessus.

« Son nom est Mithos Yggdrasil » À la mention d'Yggdrasil, Yuan pâlit et je compris qu'il le connaissait. Qui d'ailleurs ne le connaissait pas? « À te voir, je me doute que tu sais de qui je parle. Pas besoin de te dire, donc, qu'il est le chef d'une très grande famille de yakuza et qu'il a un pouvoir immense au Japon et sur plusieurs grandes personnalités politiques, ce pourquoi il n'a encore jamais été arrêté pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis. » Je soupirai. « Il n'a malheureusement pas commis l'assassinat en personne, mais je sais très bien qu'il a ordonné à un de ses subordonnés de le faire. »

Yuan ne semblait pas du tout sceptique, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Cependant, je m'attendais à la question qui suivit. « Si vraiment c'est lui qui a ordonné tout ça, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi? J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi il s'en prendrait à une femme et un enfant banals qui ne lui ont sûrement rien fait. » Je devais le lui dire maintenant, je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière. La probabilité que je me fasse arrêter maintenant était très forte et l'idée ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. J'avais des crimes pour lesquels je devais payer. Par contre, je devais me venger avant tout, ce pourquoi j'espérais que Yuan m'accorderait un délai. « Je suis un yakuza moi-même. Son subordonné le plus proche pour être exact. » Répondis-je enfin. Je m'attendais à une quelconque réaction, mais il n'en fit rien. C'était comme s'il attendait que j'en dise plus. Là était ma chance. « Je sais que j'ai commis de nombreux crimes et que je dois être arrêté pour m'en repentir. Cependant, je te demanderais d'attendre. Je veux faire payer Yggdrasil à tout prix pour ce qu'il a fait. Pas seulement à ma famille, mais aussi pour tous ceux qu'il a fait souffrir. Et pour cela, j'aurais aussi besoin de ton aide. Yuan, je t'en prie, accorde-moi ce délai. » J'implorai, les mains entrecroisées ensembles. C'était fou à quel point la façon dont je lui parlais ressemblait à la manière dont je parlerais à un vieil ami. Pourtant, nous nous connaissions à peine, faisant de mes paroles des paroles impolies. Néanmoins, cela ne me dérangeait aucunement, comme si c'était naturel.

« Je vais t'aider. » Je relevai la tête avec surprise et le regardai avec des yeux ronds, ne m'étant pas du tout attendu à une telle réponse. Il souriait gentiment. « Je comprends ce que tu as dû ressentir et je comprends que cet être doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait. C'est en même temps mon travail de l'arrêter pour de bon afin qu'il ne commette plus aucun crime. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres et un poids fut soulevé de mes épaules. J'allais pouvoir venger ma famille. « Merci beaucoup. Je te promets que je me laisserai arrêter en même temps qu'Yggdrasil. »

« Oh, je n'aurai pas besoin de le faire. » Je sursautai. Avais-je vraiment bien entendu? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de me dire qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de m'arrêter?! « Qu-quoi?! M-mais pourquoi? » Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le ferait pas?

« Simplement à te voir parler, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas parmi les yakuza par plaisir, je me trompe? Je considère que ce que tu es en train de faire est ta manière de te repentir. Je ne t'arrêterai donc pas après tout cela. »

Je me mordis durement la lèvre inférieure, mais cela fut insuffisant pour arrêter les larmes et je me cachai les yeux dans mes mains. Il était… exactement comme Anna. Il avait réagi de la même manière, m'avais accepté de la même manière. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire!

Sans un mot, Yuan regarda ailleurs tout le long que je sanglotai, prétendant qu'il ne voyait rien, comprenant parfaitement ma douleur.

Je pouvais dire que je venais de me faire un précieux ami.

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Le prochain chapitre est de ma chère Little Rosebud, alors attendez-le avec impatience, il va être génial! Et il va arriver plus rapidement aussi puisqu'elle n'a pas d'école et d'examen pour la ralentir *rire*

N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, s'il vous plaît! *yeux tous innocents*


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

La soirée avait été plus mouvementée que je ne m'étais imaginé. Après avoir laissé Kratos, je m'étais rendu à mon appartement pour commencer à taper mon rapport sur l'ordinateur. Je m'étais fait rapidement à manger, ayant rarement le temps de me préparer un vrai repas, avant de m'assoir devant mon ordinateur et me mettre au boulot. Cela me permit de ne pas penser à Kratos pendant quelques heures. Vraiment, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pensais constamment à lui. Était-ce parce qu'il me rappelait ma propre douleur à la mort de ma femme? Peut-être était-ce la raison... J'avais arrêté de travailler lorsque mon mal de tête était revenu avec force. Je m'étais levé pour aller chercher les antidouleurs lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais vidé la bouteille plus tôt. J'étais sorti de mon appartement pour aller à la pharmacie lorsque je _le _vis planté devant l'immeuble. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Kratos là. Mais j'étais content de sa présence. Elle pourrait maintenir la solitude au loin. C'est pourquoi j'avais insisté pour qu'il entre malgré sa réticence.

Et maintenant nous nous trouvions à la table à manger de ma petite cuisine, lui pleurant silencieusement et moi respectant son intimité en regardant pensivement ailleurs. Je repensai à tout ce qu'il m'avait révélé. Il était un yakuza. Je devrais l'arrêter, c'était mon devoir, mon boulot. Mais je ne pouvais pas... je ne le _voulais_ pas. Je comprenais qu'il n'était pas un criminel par plaisir, mais par obligation. À cause de cet Yggdrasil. Un frisson me parcourut lorsque je pensai à cet homme. Le chef de la plus puissante famille de yakuza. Même en sachant cela, la police ne pouvait mettre la main sur lui. Il tirait trop de ficelles dans l'ombre, il possédait trop de contacts. Tous les officiers qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter avaient connu des morts cruelles et violentes... Je réalisai qu'en promettant d'aider Kratos, j'allais devoir tenter d'arrêter Yggdrasil à mon tour, m'exposant ainsi à un danger mortel... Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen que je pouvais emprunter pour y arriver et mes chances de réussites allaient être minces. Mais je devais le faire. Kratos comptait sur moi et je ne le laisserais pas tomber.

Sortant de mes pensées, je regardai l'heure et m'aperçut qu'il se faisait tard. La fatigue sembla me retomber sur les épaules et je me souvins que j'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil. Je jetai un regard furtif à Kratos et vit qu'il avait cessé de pleurer et son regard se portait sur moi, mais je ne sus ce qui traversait son esprit et je n'allais certainement pas le lui demander. Je me levai et bâillai malgré moi.

« Il se fait tard. Je vais aller dormir. Au fait, sois libre de faire comme chez toi. Du moment que ça n'inclut pas un tapage nocturne, tout va bien. » Je blaguai et vit un faible sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Son premier vrai sourire! Je restai sans voix, mon regard fixé sur ce sourire. Il le rajeunissait tant... Je me surpris à remarquer qu'il était plutôt bel homme. Je me frappai mentalement à cette pensée.

« Yuan? » Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la voix inquiète de Kratos.

Je le vis se lever lentement, la confusion peinte sur ses traits. Je me rendis compte que j'avais fixé son visage durant un long moment. Je me sentis rougir avec horreur et je me détournai rapidement avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Je pris rapidement des vêtements propres de ma penderie ainsi qu'une couverture et un oreiller supplémentaire. Je sortis de la chambre seulement pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Kratos qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va, Yuan? » Il me demanda, cherchant mon regard.

Je ris nerveusement et ma réaction me donna envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur. Je réprimai cette envie suicidaire et affichai un visage que j'espérai le plus calme possible.

« Oui, je vais bien, je suis seulement fatigué et j'ai besoin de sommeil. » Je lui dis la vérité à moitié. C'est vrai qu'il m'arrivait d'agir étrangement lorsque j'étais exténué. Ce n'était surtout pas à cause de Kratos. Surtout pas. Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

« Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui devrais prendre le divan. Tu dormirais mieux dans ton lit. » Kratos proposa en examinant mon visage sur lequel des cernes noirs étaient plus que visibles.

Je soupirai et passai à côté de lui, marchant en direction du salon. Je me retournai avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu es mon invité alors il est normal que je t'offre mon lit. De toute façon, je ne dormirai pas mieux dans mon lit. » Je répliquai et ne daignai pas expliquer mes dernières paroles.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais je le coupai sec.

« Je ne changerai pas d'idée. Bonne nuit, Kratos. » Je soufflai d'une voix fatiguée. Il me fixa durant quelques secondes avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit à son tour et je le vis entrer dans ma chambre, mais il ne ferma pas la porte. Peut-être avait-il besoin de savoir que j'étais proche. Je repoussai cette pensée et entrai dans mon salon. Je déposai mes vêtements par terre et me dévêtit jusqu'à ce que je ne porte que mes sous-vêtements. J'avais toujours dormi ainsi et je n'avais aucune intention de changer mes habitudes parce que Kratos allait habiter avec moi. Je détachai mes cheveux et ils retombèrent en cascades dans mon dos. J'installai mon oreiller et m'étendis sur le divan, me recouvrant de la couverture. Je fermai les yeux et attendit que le sommeil me prenne. Mais je savais pertinemment qu'il ne viendrait pas avant un long moment. Depuis la mort de Martel, ma femme, je souffrais d'insomnies. J'arrivais difficilement à dormir sans avoir la chaleur d'un autre être humain près de moi. Encore maintenant, après tant d'années, je me réveillais souvent paniqué en réalisant que je me trouvais seul. Mais la perspective que je ne me trouvais pas seul dans mon appartement cette nuit m'allégea et je me relaxai un peu. Je chassai mes pensées et tentai de sombrer dans un sommeil désiré.

* * *

La sonnerie de ma montre me tira de mon sommeil en me signifiant qu'il était le temps de me lever. Je grognai et ouvris les yeux et la vue de mon salon me rappela les événements de la veille. Je m'assis rapidement et vis avec surprise qu'une seconde couverture avait été jetée sur mes épaules. Kratos devait me l'avoir donnée. Je me levai et me drapai d'une des couvertures. Je marchai jusqu'à ma chambre et y jetai un coup d'oeil. À ma grande déception, elle était vide. Les draps étaient défaits, ce qui me fit croire que Kratos avait dormi, du moins il avait essayé. J'imaginai trop bien les cauchemars horribles qu'il devait avoir expérimentés. Je tournai les talons et me rendit à la cuisine. Vide. Kratos était donc parti, je réalisai avec tristesse. Je remarquai alors une note laissée sur la table. Je la pris et lut ce qui y était écrit.

_Yuan, je suis désolé de quitter sans t'en glisser un mot, mais tu dormais paisiblement et je ne voulais pas_ _te réveiller. Je suis retourné au travail. Je ne peux pas laisser Yggdrasil deviner ce que je trame, alors je dois faire comme si tout était normal. Je vais revenir ce soir en m'assurant que je ne suis pas suivi. _

_P.S: Je me suis réveillé cette nuit et j'ai vu que tu avais froid alors je t'ai donné une autre couverture. Aussi, j'ai préparé un déjeuner pour toi, il est dans le frigo._

_Kratos_

Je relus la note écrite par Kratos plusieurs fois. Je sentis un bonheur inexplicable lorsque je compris qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de revenir. Mais pourquoi je réagissais comme ça? Je le connaissais à peine... Est-ce que la solitude aurait fini par me rendre tant dépendant que je pourrais m'attacher à n'importe qui? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Kratos ne me donnait pas l'impression d'être un inconnu. J'avais une aise à lui parler que je n'avais même pas avec les personnes de mon entourage. Je regardai l'heure et me maudit intérieurement. Il ne me restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant de devoir rejoindre le poste de police. J'avais perdu trop de temps. Je pris une douche rapide avant de m'habiller. Je fis imprimer le rapport que je devais remettre à Bryant. J'allai ouvrir le frigo et vis le déjeuner que m'avait préparé Kratos. Une assiette de sashimi de saumon mariné, le tout emballé dans une boîte pour emporter. Incroyable. Comme s'il savait que je n'aurais pas le temps de manger avant d'aller à la station de police! N'empêche, j'étais plutôt content de ne pas avoir à préparer un déjeuner pour une fois. Je l'emportai avec moi et une réalisation me frappa alors que j'allais quitter mon appartement. Kratos n'avait pas de clé. Si je revenais plus tard que lui, il ne pourrait pas entrer... J'espérai rentrer avant lui. Je pris les doubles de la clé et les amenai avec moi. On ne sait jamais, peut-être arriverais-je à le croiser aujourd'hui... Sur ce, je quittai mon logis et partit vers la station de police.

* * *

« Tu as fait QUOI!? » Hurla Bryant, les joues rouges de colère.

Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi furieux depuis longtemps. Je me tassai inconsciemment dans mon siège.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu; J'ai accueilli cet homme chez moi. Il n'a plus de foyer! » Je défendis mes actions, tout en sachant que j'avais violé les règles établies.

« Je le sais bien, mais ce n'était pas à toi de t'en occuper!! Ton boulot est de l'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé! » Bryant ragea en me lançant un regard meurtrier.

« Mais c'est fait. Ou plutôt, il s'est confié à moi. Il m'a fait part de ses doutes sur un criminel potentiel, plutôt sur celui qui a envoyé le responsable de l'incendie. » Je répliquai immédiatement, tentant d'apaiser sa colère quelque peu.

Bryant se pencha en avant et joignit ses mains. Une lueur mauvaise brillait encore dans ses yeux. Je pensai qu'il ne devait pas s'être levé du bon pied ce matin. Il était rarement d'aussi mauvaise humeur...

« Mais éclaire-moi donc. »

« Selon lui, il s'agirait de Mithos Yggdrasil. » Je concédai et attendit la réaction de mon patron.

Elle ne tarda pas à venir. Il me regarda avec surprise et je jurerais que je l'avais vu pâlir. Mes doigts se mirent à pianoter sur mes cuisses sans que je leur ordonne. Je me sentais nerveux sous le regard étrange de Bryant.

« ... C'est une blague!? Pourquoi un yakuza tel que lui perdrait son temps à immoler une malheureuse famille? » Il marmonna plus pour lui que pour moi, car je l'entendis à peine. Je le vis sortir maladroitement une cigarette et ne pensai même pas à protester cette fois. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je pensai plutôt à sa question et cherchai une réponse. Kratos ne m'avait pas spécifié la raison, mais je pus facilement la deviner.

« Je suppose qu'il a fait ça pour lui montrer l'exemple. Kratos est son subordonné direct. Il a dû lui désobéir et il l'a puni en tuant sa famille. » Je me surpris de la neutralité de ma voix alors que je faisais une suggestion aussi horrible, mais qui semblait tellement vraie...

« Tu veux donc me dire que tu as hébergé un _criminel_ chez toi!? » Bryant siffla entre ses dents en me fixant du regard.

Merde. J'avais oublié ce léger détail... Je devais défendre Kratos! Je lui avais promis de le protéger, pas de le vendre à la police! Je soutins le regard de mon supérieur.

« Écoutez-moi, commissaire. Kratos n'a jamais voulu le servir. Vrai, il a commis des crimes, mais jamais de son plein gré. Est-il juste pour nous de le condamner!? » J'essayai de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue.

Je grimaçai lorsque je vis son regard s'assombrir et sa main écraser violemment la cigarette à peine entamée dans le cendrier. Super. Il était _très_ énervé.

« Alors si je suis ta logique, la moitié des criminels du Japon pourraient courir en liberté sous prétexte qu'on leur a forcé la main. Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas laisser tes sentiments entraver ton jugement!? » Bryant s'énerva et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Je me sentis mal de le mettre dans un tel état. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais j'avais pris l'habitude de toujours faire ce que je croyais le mieux. En l'occurrence, aider Kratos à se sortir de sa situation. Mais cela n'excusait pas la situation dans laquelle je forçais l'homme assis en face de moi. Cet homme qui avait fait tant pour moi. Je baissai le regard honteusement.

« Je... je suis désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi. » Je m'excusai sans pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je sais. Je te connais depuis longtemps. Et tu es prêt à croire en ses paroles? » Bryant me demanda sérieusement, regagnant un peu de calme. Je relevai le regard et le regardai, déterminé.

« Oui. Mon intuition me dit qu'il dit vrai et elle ne m'a jamais failli. » Je lui répondis fermement la vérité.

Je n'avais jamais douté de Kratos lorsqu'il m'avait fait part de ses doutes. Une voix à l'intérieur de moi m'avait dit de lui faire confiance et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Cette voix m'avait toujours été fidèle. Bryant croisa les bras et ferma les yeux un moment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il me fixa sans une once d'hésitation.

« Et tu sais que je te fais confiance. D'accord. Tu peux lui accorder ta protection, mais seulement durant l'enquête. Il devra tout de même répondre de ses crimes après. »

Je reçus ses paroles comme un coup de fouet. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais promis! J'avais dit à Kratos qu'il n'irait pas en prison! À ce rythme, je devrais revenir sur mes paroles et il n'en était pas question! Je me relevai à moitié et fronçai les sourcils.

« Mais... » Je commençai à protester contre cette décision, mais Bryant me coupa court.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout, Yuan. » Il m'avertit d'une voix menaçante et je n'osai pas pousser le sujet plus loin pour le moment.

« Veuillez me pardonner, commissaire. » Je marmonnai à contrecœur.

Bryant n'y paya pas d'attention. Il plaça une main sous son menton et regarda son cendrier d'un air songeur.

« Mithos Yggdrasil, hein... Cela va poser problème. Un _gros _problème. Nous sommes incapables de mettre la main sur lui depuis des années. Il a toujours remis le blâme sur ses hommes et tous ses crimes sont restés impunis. T'attaquer à lui tête première serait du suicide, j'espère que tu en es conscient? »

« Oui. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à un autre moyen, mais j'aurais besoin de votre approbation. » Je me préparai à lui exposer l'idée qui me trottait en tête depuis ma conversation avec Kratos hier soir.

« Je crois deviner ce que tu as en tête. » Bryant me fit signe de continuer, son visage toujours aussi sérieux.

Je décidai de me lancer et espérai qu'il accepte ma suggestion.

« Je dois infiltrer son organisation. C'est le seul moyen pour amasser assez de preuves pour le coincer.» Je lui révélai ma stratégie tout en supportant son regard. Il ne parut pas surpris et son visage s'assombrit davantage.

« J'avais peur que nous en venions à cela. Mais je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je suis tout de même celui qui t'as mis sur ce dossier. Tu sais au moins dans quel danger tu te mets? »

Tout au fond de moi, j'avais peur de ce qui m'attendait une fois infiltré, mais je gardai cette peur au loin. Elle ne ferait que me nuire. Je hochai la tête avec conviction.

« Oui. J'en suis conscient et cela ne m'arrêtera pas. »

« Je sais! Tu peux être tellement têtu quand tu veux! Comment comptes-tu t'infiltrer? Il te faudra une sérieuse couverture... »

J'y avais déjà réfléchi et le nom d'un de mes vieux amis m'était tout de suite venu en tête.

« Je vais demander à Botta qu'il m'aide. Sa fausse identité en tant que chef d'une importante famille de Yakuza pourra me servir. J'ai entendu dire qu'il fait souvent affaire avec Yggdrasil et qu'il a obtenu sa confiance. »

Bryant se frotta les tempes et referma le dossier contenant le rapport que je lui avais donné.

« C'est probablement la meilleure option. Prends contact avec lui le plus vite possible. Je veux que tu me donnes un rapport régulier sur cette enquête. » Il m'ordonna d'une voix qui n'accepterait pas qu'on le contrarie.

« Compris. Je vous remercie de m'accorder votre confiance, commissaire. » Je me levai et m'inclinai respectueusement devant mon supérieur. Je fus soulagé qu'il me laisse exécuter l'enquête comme je le souhaitais.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu ne m'as jamais donné de raisons de ne pas le faire, Yuan. Je te demande seulement d'être prudent. » Je sentis l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je lui répondis par un sourire à demi confiant.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

* * *

Je sortis du bureau quelques heures plus tard, après avoir réglé plusieurs papiers importants. J'étais content d'avoir obtenu la permission de mon supérieur. Il ne me restait plus qu'à convaincre Botta! Je sortis mon cellulaire de ma poche et composai le numéro de mon vieil ami, espérant qu'il me réponde. À la troisième sonnerie, il décrocha.

« Oui, ici Anji Yabuki. J'écoute. » Je reconnus la voix de mon ami malgré le nom de sa fausse identité. Il semblait préoccupé. Il ne devait pas être seul. Je décidai donc de ne pas révéler mon nom au cas où la conversation serait écoutée.

« Mon vieil ami! Comment vas-tu? » Je lui parlai d'une voix enjouée et priai pour qu'il me reconnaisse malgré le nombre de semaines où je ne l'avais pas vu.

Je sus que j'avais réussi mon coup lorsque Botta resta silencieux un long moment. J'entendis à l'autre bout de la ligne un froissement de tissus et la voix de mon ami s'adressa à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

« Excusez-moi un moment. »

Un long moment se passa sans qu'il ne parle à nouveau et le bruit d'une porte se refermant me parvint. Je m'accotai nonchalamment contre ma voiture et attendit qu'il parle.

« Yuan!? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles soudainement? » Botta me demanda d'une voix pressée et quelque peu irritée.

« Tu es libre ce midi? J'ai besoin de te parler. » J'allai droit au but.

J'aurais le temps de lui dire le motif de mon appel en privé. Ici, il y avait trop de chance qu'on nous entende. Botta prit quelque temps avant de me répondre.

« C'est si urgent? » Insista-t-il d'un ton inquiet cette fois.

« Oui. » Je répondis simplement. C'était la pure vérité. Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Bon, d'accord. Attends-moi au restaurant Gionzushi à 12h30. Je t'y rejoindrai. »

« Parfait, mais viens seul. » Je l'avertis et il soupira à nouveau. Je m'en voulus un peu de le déranger autant. Il semblait à bout de nerfs.

« Si tu y tiens tant... » Sur ce, il raccrocha et je fis de même. Je regardai ma montre et vit qu'il me restait une heure avant de devoir le rejoindre au restaurant. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire avant de m'y rendre. C'était le temps de faire les boutiques.

* * *

Je m'assis dans un coin tranquille dans le restaurant et attendit l'arrivée de mon ami. Je me sentis inconfortable dans mes nouveaux vêtements, mais je devais m'y faire. Si tout allait bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui je devrais vivre sous une seconde identité. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de revêtir mon uniforme. J'étais donc allé m'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe. Je portais maintenant des pantalons noirs à taille basse avec une ceinture pointée, un gilet noir griffé et un long manteau beige. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en une longue tresse et mis des lunettes de soleil. Je ne me sentais pas du tout de moi-même en ce moment. Je vis alors Botta entrer dans le restaurant. J'enlevai mes lunettes et lui fit signe de me rejoindre. Il était vêtu d'un complet veston cravate. Très classe pour le chef d'une famille de yakuza... Je vis la surprise se peindre sur ses traits. Il vint me rejoindre, mais resta debout, me détaillant du regard.

« Anji! Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. » J'utilisai son nom d'emprunt au cas où nous serions écoutés. Je lui souris et lui indiquai la place devant moi.

« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais, accoutré comme ça? » Botta me demanda en s'assoyant et croisa les bras, me toisant de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu n'aimes pas? J'ai décidé de changer de style. » Je blaguai en souriant à mon vieil ami et je le vis rendre mon sourire.

« Content de te revoir aussi. » Il me répondit et se relaxa dans sa chaise.

La serveuse vint prendre nos commandes et j'attendis qu'elle se soit éloignée avant de me pencher vers Botta.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu sois suivi? » Je murmurai en jetant des regards en biais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question? Bien sûr que non. » Botta fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea.

Je soupirai, mais ne m'éloignai pas de Botta.

« Bien. Notre discussion ne doit être entendue par personne. » Je lui confiai en murmurant toujours.

Botta gratta la barbe qui ornait son menton et haussa un sourcil.

« Là, tu as piqué ma curiosité. Je ne te vois pas durant des _semaines_ et maintenant que tu te décides à me parler, il s'agit de quelque chose d'ultra confidentiel? » Je vis un sourire narquois naître sur ses lèvres. Je soutins son regard et mes traits devinrent sérieux.

« Je t'en prie, Botta, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. On m'avait attribué une enquête très difficile et je n'ai pas eu de repos durant deux mois. Je suis désolé de t'avoir, disons... ignoré. » Je m'excusai, étant la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas eu de temps pour autre chose. Botta ricana légèrement

« Ça va, je plaisantais. Alors, pourquoi as-tu si besoin de me parler? » Il me demanda d'un air confidentiel.

J'allais lui répondre, mais la serveuse arriva avec nos boissons et je dus attendre qu'elle parte avant de me lancer.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'accordes une faveur. »

« Je t'écoute... » Botta sembla devenir sceptique.

« Tu connais bien Mithos Yggdrasil? » Je décidai de mettre toutes mes cartes sur la table. Il ne me servait à rien de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

« Oui... où veux-tu en venir? » Son ton resta prudent, comme s'il savait ce que j'allais dire ensuite. Je pris une grande respiration.

« J'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à infiltrer son organisation. » Je lui avouai et attendis l'explosion de colère qui suivrait. Je n'étais pas loin. Botta me regarda avec horreur.

« Quoi!? Mais tu... tu es malade ou quoi!? » Il siffla entre ses dents pour que personne n'entende.

« Je t'en prie, ton organisation fait souvent affaire avec la sienne, non? Tu peux sûrement m'aider! Tu es le seul à qui je peux le demander. » Je le suppliai, espérant que ma voix lui laisserait voir à quel point je devais le faire. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu te frottes. Mithos Yggdrasil est l'homme le plus dangereux du Japon! S'il découvre ton identité... »

« Je sais tout ça. Mais je suis sur une enquête importante et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. De plus, le commissaire Bryant m'a déjà donné le feu vert. » Je tentai de convaincre mon ami.

Botta soupira et prit une grande gorgée de son verre de saké.

« C'est du délire... Si je décide de te faire infiltrer, je dis bien _si_, tu mettras non seulement ta vie en jeu, mais la mienne aussi!! » Il s'énerva en jetant des regards derrière lui.

« Je ne me ferai pas attraper. » J'affirmai, mais je n'en étais pas sûr moi-même.

Botta ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre, mais nos plats principaux arrivèrent à ce moment et il attendit que nous soyons à nouveau seuls. Il me fixa d'un regard sévère.

« Encore aussi sûr de toi qu'auparavant, hein? Et je suppose que tu ne changeras pas d'idée? »

« Absolument pas. » Je lui rendis son regard avec une ardeur qu'il me connaissait bien.

Botta resta silencieux un long moment, observant son assiette encore non entamée. Il finit par relever le regard.

« Je vois. Je vais accepter à une condition. » Sa voix ferme me fit voir qu'il ne broncherait pas sur ce point. Au moins, réalisai-je avec soulagement, il acceptait de m'aider. Je pris une bouchée avant de lui demander en quoi consistait cette condition.

« Laquelle? »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à le coffrer. »

Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre. Je ne voulais pas lui dire la raison, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, non? Je me lançai, mais tentai de cacher certains détails pour le moment.

« Il a envoyé quelqu'un assassiner la famille d'un de ses hommes. Des innocents qui n'avaient rien à faire avec tout ça... » Je murmurai d'un ton peiné en me rappelant l'expression de Kratos.

« Je vois. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas? Tu as déjà laissé filer des criminels qui avaient fait aussi pire et tu n'en as pas fait de cas... »

J'eus envie de maudire Botta. Il me connaissait trop bien et savait que je cachais une partie de la vérité. Je n'osai pas le regarder et l'entendit s'impatienter.

« J'écoute... » Il me poussa à parler.

« Bon. C'est... cet homme, il s'appelle Kratos. Je l'ai rencontré. Je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais à se venger d'Yggdrasil. » Je continuai et espérai qu'il serait satisfait. Je le maudis encore lorsqu'il parla.

« Et? Je ne vois encore rien de nouveau. »

Je grognai d'irritation. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, n'est-ce pas? Mais lorsque j'y pensai, il méritait de le savoir. Après tout, il allait mettre sa vie sur la ligne pour moi. Si je me faisais découvrir, il n'allait certainement pas en sortir indemne lui non plus.

« C'est que je... je me suis vu _en _lui, Botta. La même souffrance, le même vide, la même incompréhension... Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il vit. Je l'ai vu en ses yeux... Son regard me hante! Je ne veux plus voir une telle tristesse sur son visage... » Je murmurai d'une voix brisée en me rappelant hier soir.

« Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que la vengeance n'apporte rien! Il ne s'en trouvera que plus brisé à la fin... » Botta répliqua d'un ton triste. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui, mais n'empêche...

« Je sais. Mais si ça peut l'aider à passer au travers de sa peine... »

Botta soupira et me regarda dans les yeux.

« D'accord. Je vais t'aider. Tu sais, ta demande tombe au bon moment. » Botta m'avoua et je le regardai avec confusion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Que l'un des informateurs d'Yggdrasil s'est fait tué hier. Il m'a contacté pour me demander de lui en fournir un autre, sans quoi je pourrais dire adieu à toute ma business avec lui. » Botta grogna et je vis que cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. J'imagine qu'avoir des liens avec la famille de yakuza la plus influente aidait beaucoup pour les enquêtes.

« Alors, je vais prendre sa place? » Je lui demandai d'un ton neutre.

« Exactement. Ce sera le moyen le plus efficace pour ton enquête, mais aussi le plus dangereux. Tu devras infiltrer d'autres clans pour son compte. Ce sera très difficile, je ne te le cache pas. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. » J'avouai avec une certitude qui sembla le déstabiliser. Que pouvais-je dire d'autre? Il était vrai que je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Rien en ce monde ne me retenait. Si je devais mourir pour la justice, alors soit. Je l'accepterais. Botta me sourit tristement. Je crois qu'il comprit mes sentiments.

« Je vois. Écoute, Yggdrasil demande à ce que je le rencontre aujourd'hui même pour lui présenter son nouvel informateur. Tu crois que tu seras prêt? »

« Pas de problème. » Je hochai la tête avec conviction.

« Alors, viens me voir à deux heures cet après-midi dans mon quartier général. Nous nous rendrons peu après chez Yggdrasil. »

« Parfait. On se voit tout à l'heure. » Je lui dis avant de laisser la note payée sur la table. Je me levai et entendis la voix de Botta s'élever derrière moi.

« Yuan! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... » Il me souffla et je lui souris avant de le saluer de la main. Non, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Tout homme sensé qui tenait à la vie aurait évité de se frotter à Yggdrasil comme j'allais le faire. Mais je n'étais pas un homme sensé. Je ferais tout pour le faire payer pour ses crimes, peu importe ce qui faudrait que je sacrifie au passage...

* * *

Lorsque je passai voir Botta à son bureau, tout se passa très vite. Il me donna un nom d'emprunt et me construisit une identité au sein de sa famille de yakuza. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite au bâtiment qui abritait le plus dangereux criminel du Japon... Je me sentis devenir nerveux alors que je sortais de la voiture de Botta et je regardai le sombre bâtiment. C'était donc ici que travaillait Kratos... Je ne savais comment il pouvait rester sain d'esprit en passant tant d'heures dans cet endroit lugubre... Botta me tapota l'épaule et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour avant de me reprendre en main. Je me préparai à rencontrer Mithos Yggdrasil.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, nous fûmes guidés jusqu'à la salle d'audience par un jeune homme au visage arrogant et aux cheveux orangés. Au premier regard, il me déplut tout de suite. La manière dont il marchait, comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, me tapait sur les nerfs. Je me retins pour ne pas le lui faire savoir. Je devais garder un masque impassible. Il nous ouvrit la porte de la salle et nous fit signe de la tête d'entrer. Je suivis Botta et l'imitai alors qu'il s'inclinait respectueusement devant Yggdrasil. Lorsque je relevai la tête, je pus prendre en compte mon environnement. Je me trouvais dans une grande salle aux couleurs aussi mornes que le reste des corridors et qui ne comptaient autre mobilière que trois chaises. Dans la plus somptueuse était assis un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux vêtements blancs. Mithos Yggdrasil. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Mon regard vint se poser sur l'homme qui était assis à sa droite. Kratos. Je croisai son regard et vis la surprise dans ses prunelles sombres. Et quelque chose d'autre. De la colère? Peut-être. Je forçai mon regard ailleurs pour ne pas laisser mon masque tomber. Je ne devais pas manquer ce coup-là. Je vis le jeune homme arrogant venir s'assoir à la gauche d'Yggdrasil. Je regardai attentivement cet homme au visage cruel et plein de malice. Cet homme qui était la cause de la mort de tant d'individus... Je compris, seulement avec un regard, pourquoi Kratos le redoutait tant. Sa présence seule me fit ravaler durement, mais je me refusai à détourner le regard. Si je voulais qu'il m'accepte, je devais lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Je fixai ses prunelles inquisitrices et laissai Botta me présenter. Il me fit avancer et je m'agenouillai, ne quittant jamais Yggdrasil du regard.

« Yggdrasil, voici Sano Nagano. Il est l'un de mes meilleurs informateurs. Il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Il devrait vous suffire amplement pour remplacer Magnius. » Botta annonça d'une voix neutre et égale.

« Je suis à votre service, Yggdrasil. » Je répliquai et espérai que ma voix paraisse neutre elle aussi.

Je baissai humblement la tête et attendit en silence. J'entendis un rire froid et calculé et des frissons me parcoururent le dos. Je n'avais pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. J'entendis quelqu'un se lever et je vis bientôt une paire de souliers blancs dans mon champ de vision. Une main agrippa mon menton et le souleva durement. Mon regard rencontra deux orbes bleutés froids comme la glace. Je soutins ce regard qui me vrillait jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Je parvins à garder mon masque et calmai les battements de mon coeur. Bientôt, je vis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire mauvais.

« J'aime ce regard. Tant de détermination! Anji, tu m'as apporté un chien bien fidèle cette fois! Il me paraît bien mieux que Magnius. » Yggdrasil parla d'une voix amusée en tournant le regard vers Botta qui hocha la tête.

Je réprimai ma colère et mon indignation tant bien que mal alors que j'étais traité comme un animal. Je vis du coin de l'oeil que Kratos avait autant de mal que moi à retenir ses pulsions. Son regard s'était assombri et il serrait les poings sur ses cuisses. Soudain Mithos me relâcha et revint s'assoir sur son siège. Il regarda Botta d'un air ennuyé comme s'il n'était plus digne de son attention.

« C'est parfait, je le garde avec moi. Tu es chanceux cette fois encore, Anji. Tu as intérêt à ne jamais me décevoir. » Le reste de ses paroles fut prononcé d'un ton menaçant.

Je vis Botta pâlir et il acquiesça vivement. Je compris pourquoi cet homme était reconnu aussi dangereux... Il était imprévisible et pouvait se débarrasser de n'importe qui lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus utiles à ces yeux. Je réalisai que j'allais jouer dans un terrain encore plus dangereux que je ne l'avais pensé. Je tentai de garder mon sang-froid.

« Tu peux partir maintenant. Je te contacterai plus tard pour te dire si ton protégé est à la hauteur de mes attentes. » Je sentis son regard me brûler et je me relevai sans montrer d'émotions.

Botta s'inclina et fit marche arrière sans un mot. Il passa à côté de moi et m'effleura l'épaule d'un geste imperceptible aux autres occupants de la pièce. Ce geste me donna plus de courage. Je restai immobile et attendis qu'Yggdrasil me dicte quoi faire. Je le vis me jeter un regard avant de tourner la tête vers Kratos.

«Kratos, pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas à ton nouveau « frère » l'endroit où il devra travailler désormais? » Il lui demanda d'un ton mielleux qui me donna des frissons. Vraiment, cet homme était dangereusement imprédictible... Kratos hocha la tête et se leva.

« Comme tu veux, Mithos. » Il répondit d'un ton morne que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Kratos me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis avec appréhension. J'avais lu dans ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tourna le coin du corridor sans dire un mot. N'était-il pas sensé me faire visiter l'endroit que je côtoierais durant les prochains mois? Je fronçai les sourcils devant son silence. Nous marchâmes ainsi durant plusieurs minutes et je me sentis perdu dans un labyrinthe où tout était semblable. Nous passions devant la porte ouverte d'une chambre lorsqu'il ralentit. J'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'une main puissante empoigna le col de mon manteau et me poussa sans ménagement dans la chambre. Irrité, je me retournai vers Kratos pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait, mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Kratos me jeta brutalement contre le mur et pressa son avant-bras sur ma gorge, m'empêchant presque de respirer. Il referma la porte d'un violent coup de pied avant de me jeter un regard meurtrier.

« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fabriques ici, nom d'un chien!? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante qui me fit frissonner.

J'agrippai son avant-bras pour tenter de le déloger, car je parvenais à peine à respirer maintenant. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je grognai d'irritation.

« Je pourrais t'expliquer... si tu me laissais au moins... respirer... » J'haletai, incapable d'articuler une phrase clairement sous la pression de son bras.

Je le sentis relâcher légèrement son étreinte, assez pour s'assurer que je ne meure pas d'asphyxie, mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Son regard me vrillait toujours de la même intensité.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça, hein? » Il me répliqua durement.

« Parce que tu ne voudrais pas... avoir ma mort sur la conscience... » Je parvins à répondre la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

Cela sembla lui suffire. Il me relâcha vivement et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Je frottai ma gorge douloureuse et reprit difficilement ma respiration. Je l'observai durant ce temps. Il paraissait hautement énervé. Je l'étais aussi. Qui ne le serait pas après avoir été traité de cette manière?

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kratos!? » Je lui demandai d'un ton irrité.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il pivota rapidement et me fusilla du regard. Je restai pétrifié sur place et ne put me détacher de ses prunelles sombres et menaçantes.

« Comment ça, ce qui _me _prend!? C'est à moi de te poser cette question! Comment as-tu pu avoir l'idée de venir ici? C'est du suicide!! » Kratos s'emporta et recommença à faire les cent pas.

« Tu sais autant que moi que c'est le seul moyen pour arriver à le coincer. » Je répliquai plus froidement que je l'aurais voulu. Le voir s'emporter contre moi alors que je voulais l'aider m'irritait.

Mes paroles énervèrent Kratos encore plus. Il vint me rejoindre d'un pas furieux et sa main frappa le mur à côté de ma tête. Je sursautai de son accès de violence et le vit rapprocher son visage du mien.

« Alors si c'est le cas, tu aurais dû simplement abandonner l'enquête!! Je ne t'ai pas révélé tous ces secrets pour que tu ailles mettre ta vie en danger comme ça! » Je sentis son corps trembler de colère.

« Je n'ai pas peur du danger. » Je murmurai avec conviction.

Kratos posa sa main libre de l'autre côté de ma tête. J'étais littéralement piégé entre lui et le mur. Je le dévisageai alors qu'il continuait à s'énerver contre moi.

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'opposes!! S'il découvre ta vraie identité, tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec seulement un membre cassé ou deux... Il te tuera de la façon la plus lente et cruelle qu'il trouvera, je peux te le jurer. » Il m'avertit gravement et ferma les yeux.

Cette fois c'en était trop. J'en avais marre qu'on me dise quoi faire, qu'on tente de me faire changer d'idée sur tout. Je repoussai Kratos brutalement et le fusillai du regard.

« Arrête de me dicter quoi faire! Je ne changerai pas d'idée!! J'ai décidé de t'aider et je le ferai par tous les moyens! » Je m'emportai contre lui.

Je savais qu'il ne méritait pas que je lui hurle dessus, mais ma frustration s'était accumulée durant la journée et j'en avais eu assez. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il s'énerve encore plus, mais à ma grande stupéfaction, il baissa la tête et alla s'assoir sur le lit de la chambre. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ses cheveux cachèrent son visage. Je ne pouvais voir son expression.

« Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi? Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas me défendre? » Je lui demandai, voulant avoir une réponse honnête.

Kratos devait avoir confiance en moi. S'il ne le faisait pas, comment pourrions-nous travailler ensemble pour arrêter Yggdrasil? Je le vis secouer lentement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Ce monde est beaucoup plus dur que tu ne pourrais te l'imaginer, Yuan. » Il murmura d'un ton abattu.

Je sentis mes pas me mener jusqu'au lit et je m'assis près de lui. Je cherchai à voir son visage.

« J'en suis conscient, mais je _dois_ le faire, peu importe ce que je devrai endurer pour arrêter le meurtrier de ta famille. » Je répliquai d'un ton ferme, mais plus doux que tout à l'heure.

Kratos me regarda et je vis à nouveau ce regard. Le même regard que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais voir. Je détournai les yeux rapidement. Je ne pouvais le supporter...

« Yuan, comprends-moi... Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un d'autre meure à cause de moi. »

Je le regardai à nouveau. Il croyait donc qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa famille et qu'il serait responsable de ma mort aussi... Quel idiot. J'avais pris seul la décision de me placer dans un tel danger.

« Et je ne veux pas que cet enfoiré s'en sorte après ce qu'il a fait à ta famille. » Je répliquai fermement, ne lui laissant pas de place pour argumenter à nouveau.

Il soupira et un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es têtu, tu le sais ça? » Il me fit remarquer avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Je souris à mon tour et ris doucement.

« On me le dit souvent, en effet. » Je repensai à Bryant, qui me l'avait fait remarquer ce matin même.

Kratos redevint sérieux et il me serra l'épaule fortement, obtenant toute mon attention.

« Mais je suis sérieux, tu sais. Si jamais tu venais à mourir à cause de moi, je... » Sa voix tremblait et je le coupai avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Je plaçai ma main sur celle qui tenait mon épaule et je la serrai.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne laisserai pas la situation dégénérer à ce point. Je t'en conjure, crois-moi. De toute façon, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. » Je tentai de le convaincre avec des paroles fortes, ce qui s'avérait difficile puisque je n'en étais pas sûr moi-même.

« J'espère vraiment que tu as raison... vraiment. » Il me dit faiblement.

Le silence s'installa et je devins enfin conscient que ma main serrait toujours la sienne. Kratos sembla le remarquer aussi et fixa mon épaule. Je retirai vivement ma main et détournai le regard. Je sentis sa main quitter mon épaule et je savais qu'il m'observait. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait. J'étais nerveux. Il n'y avait que lui pour me rendre dans cet état. Je cherchai quelque chose à dire pour briser le silence gênant. Je pensais alors à quelque chose que je m'étais promis de remettre à Kratos.

« Oh! J'allais oublier. Tiens. » Je fouillai dans ma poche et y sortis la clé de mon appartement.

Je la lui tendis et Kratos la fixa.

« C'est... » Commença-t-il.

« La clé de mon appartement. Pour que tu puisses venir à ta guise. »

« Merci... » Il prit la clé que je lui tendais et la mit dans la poche de sa veste.

Je me levai et marchai vers la porte avant de me retourner vers Kratos.

« Bon, et si tu me faisais vraiment visiter l'endroit cette fois, au lieu de me jeter contre un mur? » Je le taquinai en repensant à la façon brutale dont il m'avait traité.

Je le vis se renfrogner et il se leva à son tour.

« Je te ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas un jeu. » Il me gronda comme le ferait un parent avec son enfant. Non, mais vraiment. Il croyait que je considérais ça comme un jeu? C'était parfaitement le contraire.

« Je le sais bien, mais imagine que je me perde parce que tu ne m'as pas fait visiter comme l'a demandé Yggdrasil? Il va devenir soupçonneux. » Je lui fis remarquer.

Kratos sembla accepter ma réponse. Il me dépassa et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le corridor pour voir s'il n'y avait personne dans les parages.

« Espérons qu'il ne le soit pas déjà... » Il marmonna et me fit signe de le suivre.

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Nous ne devions pas éveiller ses soupçons en aucun cas. Ce genre d'homme serait prêt à tous les moyens pour découvrir un potentiel complot, j'en étais sûr. Je redoutais déjà la prochaine rencontre que j'aurais inévitablement avec Yggdrasil. J'espérai seulement ne pas me retrouver seul avec lui. Il m'effrayait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre...

* * *

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-134238209 -371195905 63 0 4129279 0;} font-face {font-family:"\Arial Unicode MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-134238209 -371195905 63 0 4129279 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:none; mso-hyphenate:none; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Arial Unicode MS"; mso-fareast-language:#00FF;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**N/A : **

**Littlerosebud : **Avec ce chapitre, l'enquête est commencée. Que va-t-il advenir de Yuan et Kratos? Et quelle peut être la première mission qu'Yggdrasil va donner à Yuan? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre!!

Le chapitre 5 va sûrement être publié dans un court délai, car ma chère Saenda a terminé l'école et elle va avoir plus de temps maintenant. Attendez-le avec impatience!

Et si vous aimez cette histoire, nous apprécierions vraiment que vous laissiez un petit review. Nous pourrions savoir que cette histoire vaut la peine d'être écrite. :) Et nous remercions ceux qui ont déjà donné un review, nous apprécions énormément!!


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire ne nous appartiennent aucunement. Tout est à Namco.  


* * *

**Chapitre 5**

J'étais assis sur la chaise à côté de celle d'Yggdrasil, attendant avec lui que Zelos revienne avec Anji ainsi que le nouvel homme qui remplacerait Magnius. Mon visage ne montrait rien pour le moment excepté une fausse concentration vers la porte. Mes pensées quant à elles, étaient tournées vers la soirée précédente. Je me sentais encore chamboulé par cette dernière, par le fait que Yuan tenait tant à m'aider. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il avait accepté ainsi. Mais après tout, il était policier et était attribué à cette enquête, il était donc normal qu'il accepte de m'aider. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, par contre, c'est le pourquoi il se refusait à m'arrêter en même temps qu'Yggdrasil. Mes crimes étaient pourtant évidents! Que cherchait-il à faire? Ses supérieurs ne le laisseraient jamais faire, si Yuan ne m'arrêtait pas, ils le feraient. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait alors? Mettre tout en œuvre pour garder sa promesse? C'était ridicule! Je devrais sûrement lui faire entendre raison lorsque je retournerais chez lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il risque son travail à cause de moi.

Yggdrasil avait les bras croisés sur son torse alors qu'il observait la porte avec un air semi-énervé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre et c'était précisément ce que Zelos était en train de faire. Et, bien qu'il y fût habitué, il n'aimait pas le silence entre nous deux. Je m'entêtais d'ailleurs à ce traitement depuis le matin même. Car lorsque j'étais arrivé, il arborait son meilleur sourire moqueur en ma direction, me narguant. Il savait maintenant. La personne qui avait mis feu à ma maison lui avait tout raconté en détail ce qui était arrivé, il l'avait satisfait amplement. Je n'avais donc pas vu l'utilité de lui parler sauf pour répondre le plus brièvement possible à ses questions.

Il se leva avec un soupir irrité, repoussant une mèche de cheveux dorée vers l'arrière tandis qu'il toisait la porte. Puis soudain, il se tourna et se planta devant moi, les bras toujours croisés, ses yeux me détaillant. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis ce matin, mais je peux te dire que ce silence m'agace hautement. Alors tu me feras le plaisir de parler un peu! » Il s'exclama alors et je levai des yeux mornes vers lui. Il ne savait pas ce que j'avais? Hmph! Je doutais sérieusement de la véracité de ses paroles. J'étais même surpris qu'il n'ait pas fait mention une seule fois encore de ce qui était arrivé la journée précédente, qu'il savait tout. Peut-être qu'il tenait vraiment à continuer son petit jeu et me faire avouer, ou au minimum me voir souffrir. Il pouvait rêver! Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne ferais cela.

« Ou préfères-tu que je te fasse parler? » Déclara-t-il alors d'une voix malicieuse tandis qu'il se penchait vers moi, une de ses mains se retrouvant tout à coup dans mes cheveux, caressant machinalement une de mes mèches. Mes yeux s'agrandirent avec surprise et incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il…?

Nous sursautâmes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit alors et Yggdrasil se retourna brusquement pour faire face aux nouveaux venus, arborant son sourire vicieux. Il ressemblait à un véritable loup qui attendait que la brebis se dirige dans son antre, prêt à la manger. Pauvre homme, je plaignais ce nouveau. Il se jetait dans la gueule du loup, littéralement.

J'aperçu Zelos entrer d'un pas presque dansant, son sourire arrogant toujours aussi ennuyant. Ce dernier disparut pourtant lorsqu'il me vit et il me jeta un regard meurtrier. Il devait se sentir jaloux par le fait que ce soit lui qui ait eu à se taper le travail d'aller chercher Anji et le nouveau. Je ne lui portai aucune attention, n'en valant pas la peine, ce qui sembla l'énervé et il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à la gauche d'Yggdrasil.

Je vis Anji entrer à l'intérieur, bientôt suivi par le nouveau que je pus enfin détailler. Mes yeux s'agrandirent alors de nouveau avec surprise sur le coup, mais je me repris aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon supérieur voir ce genre d'expression, il risquait de se douter de quelque chose.

Cependant, mes yeux se plissèrent légèrement avec une colère intense. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici?! Il était idiot à ce point?! Cet endroit n'était pas une place où il pourrait enquêter facilement sans s'en tirer indemne! Cet endroit était _dangereux_!! Ne l'avait-il donc pas compris lorsque je lui avais parlé d'Yggdrasil? Il me semblait pourtant que cela avait été clair! Il faut croire que soit je ne l'avais pas été assez, soit vraiment il était un imbécile fini!

Je regardai l'échange en contenant assez bien ma colère, quoique je voulais exploser. Ce n'était pas la manière dont j'avais voulu que Yuan m'aide! Comment avait-il pu arriver à la conclusion que ce serait la meilleure solution?

Mes poings se serrèrent et mon regard s'assombrit lorsque j'entendis mon supérieur traiter Yuan comme un vulgaire animal. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait alors que j'étais dans une colère noire contre ce dernier, mais je ne pouvais supporter qu'on le traite ainsi. Cependant, je restai assis sans rien dire. Je ne pouvais montrer que je le connaissais ou alors tout était fini. Je n'aurais pas le temps de réprimander Yuan pour qu'il parte de cet endroit et qu'il garde sa vie sauve, sinon.

Finalement, Yggdrasil me demanda de faire visiter à notre nouveau 'membre de la famille' et je me levai machinalement, faisant signe à 'Sano' de me suivre avant de le guider dans les couloirs jusqu'à ma chambre, celle qu'Yggdrasil m'avait accordé avec grâce pour les jours où retourner chez moi serait impossible vu la tardiveté. Là, ma colère éclata. Comment, mais comment avait-il pu penser à une telle chose? Je ne comprenais pas, je ne voulais pas comprendre non plus. C'était du véritable suicide!

C'est lorsqu'il m'expliqua ses raisons que je me rendis compte avec horreur que ce serait à cause de moi s'il mourrait. Aussitôt, la culpabilité fit son chemin en moi. Pourquoi lui avais-je demandé une telle chose? Tout était de ma faute, encore… Il tenta de me convaincre que rien n'arriverait et je tentai de le croire, mais c'était chose difficile. J'avais vu Yggdrasil à l'œuvre et je ne savais que trop bien ce qui arriverait à Yuan si jamais il se faisait prendre.

Lorsqu'enfin nous quittâmes ma chambre, je lui fis réellement visiter l'endroit, mon masque d'impassibilité de retour. À voir son expression, j'avais la nette impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout, mais il aurait à s'y faire. Je ne montrais aucune expression, aucune. Surtout dans cet endroit. C'était la pire chose à faire.

La dernière pièce que je lui montrai fut le bureau d'Yggdrasil et ce dernier y était déjà de retour. Il leva la tête des papiers qu'il remplissait avec un sourire narquois en nous voyant tous les deux. « Alors, notre petit animal saura se retrouver à présent? » Il rit moqueusement et je sentis Yuan se tendre, retenant sa fureur. Je ne fis qu'hocher doucement la tête. « Oui, il est prêt à recevoir ton premier ordre, Mithos. » Dis-je simplement avant d'aller m'asseoir nonchalamment. Voyant que Yuan ne m'avait pas suivi, je tournai mon regard vers lui et vit son regard légèrement hésitant. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'asseoir ou non. Après tout, j'étais près d'Yggdrasil, il était normal que j'aie le droit de m'asseoir. Je fus sur le point de lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir avec un ennui feint, mais mon supérieur m'arrêta lorsqu'il prit la parole. « Très bien. En ce cas, autant te donner ta première mission maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te donnerai pas quelque chose de bien difficile au début. » Il se moquait littéralement du policier et cela enleva toute trace d'hésitation dans ses yeux pour faire place à une outrance bien présente ainsi qu'une détermination intense.

« Je veux simplement que tu fasses tes preuves et que tu me montres ce dont tu es capable. » Continua Yggdrasil. « Je vais donc t'envoyer à Nishinari-ku. Les maisons closes là-bas y sont occupés par Rodyle, l'un de mes… associés, si l'on puisse dire ainsi. » Il ne portait plus du tout attention à Yuan tandis qu'il expliquait, ses yeux maintenant rivés sur les papiers qu'il remplissait. « Ces derniers temps, j'ai la nette impression qu'il trame quelque chose. Ses rapports sont des plus étranges. Je veux donc que tu t'y infiltres et que tu me ramènes des informations. N'importe laquelle, tant qu'elle s'avère utile. » Il ricana doucement. « Mais bon, il est certain que moins tes informations seront précises, bien que pertinentes, moins je t'utiliserai. » Le sous-entendu était clair. Et pour un premier travail 'facile', je trouvais que Yuan aurait du fil à retordre. Rodyle était connu pour sa fourberie, il n'était pas aisé d'obtenir quoique ce soit de lui.

« Je te laisse une semaine pour compléter cette mission. Tu me donneras ton rapport par la suite. D'ici-là, je te souhaite bonne chance! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton railleur avant de se replonger dans ses papiers.

Yuan s'inclina. « Je ne vous décevrai pas, Yggdrasil. »

« Seigneur Yggdrasil. » Dis-je alors. Le policier me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension et de surprise et je le toisai avec les sourcils froncés. « Anji pouvait se permettre d'appeler notre père Yggdrasil parce qu'ils sont associés, mais tu devras apprendre qu'avec ta position, tu devras l'appeler Seigneur Yggdrasil. » Réprimandai-je avec un ton énervé qu'il comprit n'être qu'un acte. Il s'inclina de nouveau. « Veuillez me pardonner, seigneur Yggdrasil. » Je pus voir clairement qu'un tel titre lui déplaisait fortement, mais il aurait à apprendre sa place malgré tout.

Notre chef rit doucement. « Allons, Kratos, ne soit pas si méchant! » Et c'est lui qui disait une telle chose? « Je comprends que tu veuilles que l'on ne me manque pas de respect, mais je ne suis pas si pointilleux! » Ce regard encore! Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi?!

Je dus empêcher un frisson de parcourir mon corps en entier et je me tendis légèrement. Je me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps et je n'aimais pas vraiment cela.

Il y eut alors un toussotement derrière nous et Yggdrasil tourna des yeux ennuyés vers Yuan. « Tu es encore là? Je n'ai rien d'autre à te confier, tu peux prendre congé! » Il le chassa de la main et Yuan s'inclina de nouveau pour enfin quitter la pièce. Je soupirai de soulagement en mon fort intérieur et remerciai le policier d'avoir dérangé notre supérieur. Il venait de me sauver.

Lorsqu'Yggdrasil reporta son attention sur moi, je m'étais levé. « Je vais y aller aussi, Mithos. Je dois aller chercher les rapports de tes espions si tu veux les avoir, n'est-ce pas? » Et sans un mot de plus, je quittai la pièce avec un Yggdrasil mécontent à l'intérieur.

* * *

La fin de la journée arriva finalement, trop lentement à mon goût. Devant la porte de l'appartement de Yuan, j'observai un instant la clé qu'il m'avait donné, hésitant. Cependant, j'étais beaucoup trop fatigué pour argumenter avec moi-même, alors j'entrai avec un soupir. La porte était débarrée, signe que Yuan était déjà de retour.

J'avais enfin rapporté son manteau en même temps que quelques vêtements qu'il me permettrait certainement de laisser ici. Je préférais quand même me changer et prendre mes douches au quartier général, alors je ne les apportais qu'au cas où. Je remis donc le manteau dans la penderie près de la porte, alla laisser les vêtements sur le coin de la porte à l'intérieur de la chambre de Yuan, et, ne le voyant pas, me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

Je l'y retrouvai ordinateur, certainement entrain d'écrire un rapport à son supérieur. Il était si concentré à la tâche qu'il sursauta lorsque je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui, me faisant rire doucement, ce qui le fit grogner en retour. « Tu as songé à, je ne sais pas, faire signe que tu étais là pour ne pas me faire faire une crise cardiaque? » Me demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique et je levai les yeux au ciel. « J'ai fait signe. Je me suis assis à côté de toi. » Lui renvoyai-je avec évidence. Il grogna de nouveau et se frappa doucement le front avec la paume de sa main. « Très bien, je n'ai rien dit. » Il retourna à son travail et je me tus, l'observant. Il semblait vraiment prendre son travail à cœur et je l'enviais. J'avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir avoir un travail respecté par la société, mais ça n'avait jamais été possible, et ça ne le serait jamais, très certainement. Je soupirai et me levai, me dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Tu as mangé? » Demandais-je simplement, regardant à nouveau parmi les armoires pour noter où se trouvaient les objets. Sans lever les yeux de son écran, il secoua la tête. « Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose? » Ajoutai-je, n'osant pas fouiller dans le frigo tant que je n'aurais pas son accord. Je l'avais fait le matin même, mais seulement parce que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de manger. S'il tenait à se préparer lui-même son repas alors qu'il en avait le temps, je n'allais certainement pas le déranger.

« Si tu veux. » Il eut un sourire en coin, signe que cela l'amusait. J'ignore ce qu'il trouvait si drôle, peut-être le fait qu'un inconnu faisait la cuisine pour lui, mais je ne m'attardai pas sur la question. Plutôt, j'ouvris le réfrigérateur pour me concentrer sur la tâche devant moi : nous préparer quelque chose. Au moins, s'il me laissait quartier libre, c'est que le repas que je lui avais concocté le matin même lui avait au moins plu.

Je me rendis compte assez vite que Yuan ne devait pas souvent aller faire l'épicerie et qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose. Il y avait quelques restes de riz et de bœuf et l'idée de faire du curry me vint à l'esprit. Je vérifiai que j'aurais tout ce dont j'aurais besoin et me mis à la tâche. Bientôt, l'odeur de bœuf envahit l'appartement et mon hôte leva enfin la tête de son écran, déconcentré. « Ça sent drôlement bon! » Déclara-t-il, de meilleure humeur.

J'eus un faible sourire avant de lui apporter une assiette que je déposai à côté de son ordinateur avant de me rasseoir à ses côtés, entamant mon repas. Il en fit de même et une expression ravie s'empara de son visage. « Et ça goûte aussi bon! » Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il ne devait pas souvent bien manger s'il trouvait un simple curry aussi bon. Cependant, je ne fis qu'hausser les épaules. « Heureux de pouvoir être utile à quelque chose. »

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment, préoccupés à manger, puis Yuan décida de reprendre la parole. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis mon départ? » J'haussai un sourcil à sa question, me demandant d'où elle pouvait provenir. « Je veux simplement en apprendre plus sur ce monde pour ne pas que l'attention et les doutes soient attirés sur moi. » Répliqua-t-il tout bonnement, accotant son coude à la table tandis que sa joue reposait maintenant sur son poing. « Alors? »

« Je suis allé chercher les rapports des autres espions d'Yggdrasil. Chose que je devrai faire lors de ta prochaine mission. Yggdrasil ne veut l'entendre de vive voix que cette fois pour que tu fasses tes preuves. » Je soupirai doucement. « Et il ne t'a pas donné la tâche la plus aisée non plus. Je t'en prie, méfie-toi de Rodyle. C'est un homme perfide et il cache très bien son jeu. S'il apprend que tu le surveille de la part d'Yggdrasil parce qu'on le soupçonne, il pourrait très bien se débarrasser de toi tout en faisant comme si ce n'était qu'un banal accident. » Yuan avait maintenant les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant très certainement à l'approche qu'il devrait avoir avec le collègue de notre supérieur. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est aussi une raison pour laquelle Yggdrasil m'aurait envoyé là-bas? Pour voir si j'étais assez fort et rusé pour que Rodyle ne soupçonne pas ce que je fais réellement? » J'hochai la tête, légèrement satisfait. Au moins, Yuan comprenait rapidement. « C'est effectivement le cas. Et c'est aussi pourquoi je tiens tant à ce que tu abandonnes cette idée stupide de rester sous l'aile d'Yggdrasil. Car même si cette tâche semble difficile, je peux te jurer que tu n'as encore rien vu. » Le policier soupira bruyamment. « Ne t'y remets pas, s'il te plaît. Je t'ai dit que je suis là par mon propre chef et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir simplement à cause d'un test. Kratos, je t'ai promis de t'aider, alors c'est ce que je vais faire, est-ce que c'est compris? »

J'étais toujours aussi amer avec l'idée, mais j'hochai la tête, clôturant le sujet. Se quereller là-dessus ne nous apporterait rien de bon.

J'observai de nouveau l'écran d'ordinateur où l'on pouvait voir le rapport en pleine écriture. « Et à te voir aller, je doute que tu sois allé investiguer le terrain aujourd'hui. » Observai-je et Yuan secoua la tête. « J'irai demain, j'aurai plus de temps. De toute façon, je devais terminer ceci pour le commissaire afin qu'il sache ce que je ferai réellement parmi les rangs d'Yggdrasil. » Je ne répondis rien pendant un moment, songeur et Yuan reporta son attention sur l'écran. Nous fûmes ainsi silencieux pendant quelques temps, puis je repris enfin la parole. « Il n'est pas d'accord sur le fait de me garder en liberté, n'est-ce pas? » Yuan figea alors sur place, ses doigts arrêtant de taper sur les touches. En voyant sa réaction, j'esquissai un triste sourire en réalisant que j'avais raison. J'étais au moins heureux d'apprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un de censé dans ce centre de police. « Yuan, c'est mieux ainsi. J'ai des crimes pour lesquels je dois repentir. Le simple fait de faire arrêter Yggdrasil ne changera rien. Je suis un criminel pour les yeux de tous et me laisser en liberté est une menace. » Je soufflai ces paroles, mon regard vers le sol. Je ne méritais pas la compassion que l'officier à côté de moi me témoignait. Je devrais déjà être sous les barreaux. Ainsi, tous les gens qui avaient succombés à cause de moi pourraient enfin commencer à reposer en paix. « Tu devrais m'arrêter maintenant… » Murmurai-je, mon sourire mélancolique s'agrandissant. Il en avait la chance, j'étais à sa portée! J'étais un criminel, Yuan ne pouvait me permettre de rester chez lui, c'était tout simplement stupide.

Je me préparais déjà à l'idée d'être mis en état d'arrestation, mais au lieu de cela, Yuan se leva d'un bond et plaqua ses mains sur la table avec un regard furibond. « Imbécile! » S'écria-t-il avec colère et je le regardai avec surprise. « Je mets ma vie en danger pour m'infiltrer parmi la mafia d'Yggdrasil afin de t'aider à arrêter le meurtrier de ta famille et c'est ainsi que tu _oses_ me remercier?! » Les mots vrillèrent au plus profond de mon âme et je grimaçai. « Tu veux abandonner maintenant, aussi lâchement?!? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire une chose pareille!! Et ta femme, et ton enfant dans tout ça? Ils voudraient que tu agisses ainsi?! J'en doute fort!! » Sa respiration était maintenant forte et saccadée par le fait que les émotions tourbillonnaient en lui. Ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs et ses mains étaient si serrées que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Il était outré. Outré que je veuille ainsi l'abandonner _lui_. Je ne pus rien dire pendant un moment, trop sous le choc qu'il tienne tant à moi. Quand avait-il pu développer de tels sentiments? Je n'étais… qu'un étranger.

Et pourtant, je comprenais parfaitement. Je m'imaginais très bien que si Yuan agissait de cette manière, je lui en voudrais énormément. Je ne pus que rire doucement devant mon idiotie. « Je… tu as raison. Pardonne-moi. »

Il sembla se calmer, bien que les éclairs fussent encore présents dans ses yeux, et il se rassit pour fixer de nouveau son ordinateur. « De toute façon, je t'ai promis que tu ne serais pas arrêté, alors tu ne le seras pas. Je trouverai une solution, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est à moi de me préoccuper d'une telle chose. » Les bras croisés sur son torse, c'était comme s'il… me boudait. Je devais avouer que l'image était amusante et je ne pus empêcher un sourire rieur de se placer sur mes lèvres. « Très bien, je te fais confiance. » Aussi vite que sa colère était arrivé, aussi vite fut-elle remplacée par un sourire satisfait. C'était comme si le modeste mot confiance l'avait ravi au plus haut point.

Je pouvais maintenant dire que je connaissais un trait de caractère de Yuan : son attitude était changeante à la vitesse de l'éclair et il pouvait déconcerter n'importe qui.

Yuan se remit de nouveau à écrire et me demanda alors, « Puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais demain? » Aussitôt, mon air s'assombrit à la question, me rappelant l'événement important du lendemain. Je restai silencieux, n'ayant pas spécialement l'envie de répondre. D'ailleurs, Yuan était maintenant si concentré à la tâche qu'il lui prit un moment avant de remarquer que je n'avais pas répondu. Quand enfin il le constata, il se tourna vers moi et remarqua mon expression, l'inquiétant. « Ai-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Est-ce qu'Yggdrasil va te faire faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, ce n'est rien de ce que tu as dit et Yggdrasil n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. » Je m'arrêtai de nouveau avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Les funérailles sont demain. » Je l'avais finalement dit. Les funérailles de ma femme et mon enfant seraient le lendemain. Et malheureusement, je n'avais pu rien faire pour les préparer. La famille d'Anna s'en était occupé en me faisant clairement savoir que je ne devrais pas les aider si je tenais à ne serait-ce que venir la journée même. Ils me détestaient et avec raison. Après tout, c'était ma faute si Anna et Lloyd avaient tous deux succombés sous les flammes meurtrières.

Je sentis alors la main de l'homme à côté de moi sur mon épaule, la serrant doucement. « Tout va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas. » Me rassura-t-il avec un sourire hésitant. « Je viendrai demain pour te supporter. » Je fronçai les sourcils et protestai aussitôt. « Tu n'es pas obligé. Je veux dire… j'apprécie beaucoup, mais tu seras occupé avec le travail que tu dois faire pour Yggdrasil, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de moi et venir! »

Il sourit. « Non, mais je veux venir, donc je viendrai. Kratos, j'ai promis de t'aider et, en ce moment, t'aider semble aussi impliquer te soutenir dans les moments difficiles. Je m'arrangerai avec la mission d'Yggdrasil, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je soupirai tristement. Il était un idiot, un véritable idiot. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais cesser ce sentiment de gratitude intense à l'intérieur de moi qui me réchauffait le cœur. Si Yuan venait le lendemain, les funérailles seraient beaucoup plus faciles à supporter. « Merci. » Soufflai-je alors avant de me lever, rompant ainsi le contact de sa main sur mon épaule. « Il se fait tard. Je crois bien que je vais aller dormir. » Il hocha la tête, reportant son attention sur son écran. « Je termine ceci et je vais en faire de même. Bonne nuit, Kratos. » Je lui souhaitai bonne nuit en retour avant de me diriger vers sa chambre. Je pris la paire de pantalon qui me servait de pyjama et me dévêtit pour les enfiler avant de me glisser sous les couvertures de son lit. Bien qu'elles soient rassurantes, contenant l'odeur de Yuan, ce qui semblait laisser sa présence dans le lit même, j'étais effrayé à l'idée de dormir. Les cauchemars qui m'avaient hanté la nuit précédente ne m'enchantaient guère et je savais pertinemment qu'ils me nargueraient de nouveau. Pourtant, j'étais fatigué. Autant par les événements d'aujourd'hui que par ceux qui arriveraient le lendemain. Et malgré ma peur grandissante, le sommeil me gagna et je tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Orange. Tout n'était qu'orange autour de moi. J'ignore où j'étais, mais je pouvais aussi dire que la chaleur était intense, insupportable. Et pourtant, cette chaleur ne semblait pas m'atteindre. Elle ne m'atteignait pas parce que je cherchais quelque chose, frénétiquement. J'avançais, rapidement, tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir quelque chose au travers de tout ce orange. _

_« Anna! Lloyd! » Appelai-je avec une voix forte, espérant qu'ils me répondent. « Où êtes-vous? » J'avançais encore et toujours sans rien trouver et l'espoir de les trouver se faisait de plus en plus infime. Puis, soudainement, j'entendis un cri suraigu. Sursautant, je me dirigeai dans la direction d'où était provenu le son. La voix ressemblait énormément à celle d'Anna. « Anna! » M'écriai-je en espérant qu'elle m'entende et me réponde._

_Plus je me rapprochais, plus je pouvais distinguer une silhouette. Je me mis à courir pour aller la trouver et la secourir, mais stoppai net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. _

_Là, tout prêt, il y avait bien Anna. Cependant, son corps entier était en flammes, la chair brûlant, se crémant de façon douloureuse. De la chair était visible sur la plupart de son corps et ses magnifiques cheveux bruns n'étaient plus depuis longtemps. Elle tendait des bras vers moi en criant de douleur._

_« Kratos, Kratos! Aide-moi, je t'en prie! » Suppliait-elle parmi ses cris, sanglotant bien qu'aucune larme ne soit visible, ni même possible. Je tentai d'avancer dans sa direction, je voulais l'aider, la prendre dans mes bras pour l'amener à l'hôpital afin qu'elle soit sauvée, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. C'était comme si elles avaient été remplacées par du métal fondu dans le sol. « Kratos, Kratos! Je t'en prie! » Supplia-t-elle de nouveau et je tentai encore, tirant sur mes jambes, mais à nouveau, elles refusèrent d'un bouger ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Je pleurais maintenant silencieusement devant mon impuissance, devant l'horrible sort qu'on avait attribué à ma femme. « Kratos, pourquoi ne m'aides-tu pas? Pourquoi?! » Hurla-t-elle de façon hystérique, balançant les bras dans ma direction pour que je vienne la chercher. Et pourtant, toujours aucun mouvement de ma part. « Tu n'es qu'un monstre, qu'un meurtrier! À cause de toi, je vais mourir, et Lloyd aussi! »_

_À la mention de Lloyd, j'entendis aussitôt une voix d'enfant à côté de moi et, en tournant la tête, je vis mon fils dans le même état qu'Anna. Il hurlait encore et encore de douleur, pleurant et se tortillant comme s'il pourrait échapper à son sort. « Papa! Papa, aide-moi! » Je tentai de bouger pour la millième fois, cette fois en direction de mon garçon, mais pour être frappé par la même réalité : je ne pouvais pas bouger. « Papa! » Mes pleurs redoublèrent de volume. « Lloyd, non… » Ma voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure, comme si elle aussi s'était mise contre moi pour faire comprendre à ma famille que je _voulais_ les sauver! « Monstre, monstre! » J'étais soudain enseveli par leurs voix. Je n'entendais plus que des « Monstre! » « Meurtrier » mélangés avec des « Papa! » de la part de mon fils. Je ne savais littéralement plus quoi faire et me sentis soudainement attiré vers le sol. Tout d'un coup, mon environnement entier devint complètement noir puis…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur, le haut de mon corps se relevant en vitesse. La main sur mon cœur qui se débattait furieusement, je me sentis complètement perdu. Où étais-je? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où je me trouvais? Ce n'était certainement pas ma chambre, ni mon lit…

Je vis alors Yuan tout près de moi, une main sur mon épaule qui s'y était attardée après m'avoir secoué afin de me réveiller. Et tout me revint en mémoire : le feu, l'assassinat, le fait que 'j'habitais' maintenant chez Yuan. Je n'avais fait qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus… Et pourtant, il m'avait semblé si réel. Après tout, c'était de ma faute et uniquement ma faute s'ils avaient tous deux soufferts ainsi. La partie rationnelle de mon esprit tentait de m'envoyer un message clair, me disant que ce n'était que mes sentiments qui me faisaient culpabiliser et que ma famille ne m'en voudrait certainement pas, mais je ne me sentais pas très rationnel pour l'instant et la fit taire.

« Kratos? » La voix douce de Yuan me sortit de ma torpeur et je le regardai avec un visage impassible, tentant de cacher toute trace d'émotion. Il était hors de question que je l'importune ainsi. « Excuse-moi. J'ai dû te déranger n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas mon intention, je vais faire mon possible pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. » Le policier fronça les sourcils par de telles paroles, semblant presque offensé. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Nous savions tous deux que s'il le faisait, aucun de nous deux ne lâcheraient le morceau, l'un tentant de tout garder pour lui alors que l'autre tenterait de l'aider sans grand succès. Nous étions tous deux beaucoup trop fatigués pour argumenter, alors il préféra laisser tomber d'avance et je lui en fus reconnaissant. « Tu ne m'as pas dérangé du tout, je ne faisais que passer chercher mes affaires. Ça ira? » Il demanda avec inquiétude tandis qu'il cherchait dans mes yeux une quelconque expression, chose que je ne lui offris point. J'hochai simplement la tête, attendant qu'il ressorte avant de m'étendre de nouveau. Il fut déçu sur le coup, puis il soupira avant d'enfin quitter la pièce pour aller dormir à son tour.

Je m'allongeai de nouveau, me demandant si le sommeil me gagnerait de nouveau et, s'il el faisait, souhaitant qu'il soit paisible cette fois. Malheureusement, je savais pertinemment que ce genre de vœu serait impossible à réaliser et put le constater une fois que je m'endormis de nouveau.

* * *

« Monstre. Il n'est qu'un monstre. » Une femme chuchotait à sa voisine et cette dernière approuva avec un signe de tête. « Comment ose-t-il se pointer ici après tout le mal qu'il a causé? » Renchérit-elle. Toutes deux portaient des vêtements complètement noirs, des vêtements de deuil. C'était la même chose pour tous les gens dans la vaste pièce où un cercueil avait été posé sur l'autel au centre. Ce dernier était fermé, empêchant de voir les corps qui y avaient été déposés à l'intérieur. Pour compenser ce fait, une photo reposait sur le cercueil, montrant une jeune femme souriante aux courts cheveux bruns dont les yeux noisette pétillants de vie fixaient la caméra. Dans ses bras se tenait un petit garçon au visage rieur et dont les cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de sa mère allaient par-ci par-là.

J'ignorai les chuchotements autour de moi, tous m'insultant et me traitant de tous les noms. Je n'avais jamais été aimé au sein de la famille d'Anna et je les comprenais parfaitement. Après tout, j'étais le monstre qui avait fait souffrir ma femme et mon enfant.

Je m'avançai simplement vers le cercueil, observant la photo pendant un moment avant d'entrelacer mes mains ensemble pour prier le bien-être de leurs âmes. Je me recueilli en silence pendant un long moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau et fit brûler de l'encens autour du cercueil pour le purifier. J'eus un sourire triste. Aujourd'hui représentait mes derniers adieux à ma famille. C'était le jour où je devais me rendre compte que tout était fini pour eux, que je ne les reverrais plus jamais peu importe ce qui arriverait.

Je sentais que mon cœur voulait exploser de douleur tandis que les faits me frappaient de plein fouet. Et malgré ma douleur immense, mon visage restait de marbre comme si de rien était. J'étais maintenant si habitué à contenir mes émotions que les montrer devenait plus dur que de les garder en mon for intérieur.

J'entendis soudainement des claquements de talons précipités sur le sol de marbre venant en ma direction et au moment de me retourner pour voir qui arrivait, je fus giflé sans ménagement sur la joue. Je ne réagis aucunement pendant quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé, puis enfin ma main alla se poser sur ma joue et je vis la personne qui se tenait devant moi, me ramenant à la réalité. C'était une femme de taille moyenne, très svelte. Ses longs cheveux bruns dont quelques mèches tiraient vers le gris retombaient sur ses épaules avec grâce tandis que ses yeux noisette me toisaient avec haine et mépris. Sa main était encore dans les airs, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me frapper de nouveau. Je toisai son visage dont quelques rides commençaient à apparaître et reconnut enfin la mère d'Anna. « Comment oses-tu te pointer ici! Espèce de meurtrier! C'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute! À cause de toi, mon enfant chéri est mort, elle est morte bon sang!! Pourquoi est-ce que tu te montres ici?! » Elle fut sur le point de me gifler à nouveau, mais un homme l'arrêta aussitôt, la prenant sous ses bras. Mais bien qu'il m'ait sauvé, il me toisait avec autant de haine que la femme en avant de lui. Ses cheveux à lui étaient complètement gris et sa stature aussi carrée que la mienne, bien qu'il soit plus âgé que moi. Cette fois, le père d'Anna venait de s'ajouter à la tension qui se construisait dans l'air. « Chérie, calme-toi. La violence ne donnera rien, malheureusement. » Il marmonna la dernière phrase avec réticence. Il était clair qu'il avait tout autant l'envie de me frapper que sa femme.

Cette dernière se débattit. « Lâche-moi! Il a tué mon enfant!! » S'écria-t-il avec hystérie et je grimaçai. Je savais pertinemment que l'on m'accuserait en venant ainsi, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient en tords, mais j'étais loin de me douter que ça ferait aussi mal de l'entendre.

« J'ai voulu te faire confiance! » Siffla-t-elle avec colère. « Quand j'ai vu qu'Anna était heureuse, j'ai voulu te faire confiance, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Ton… _occupation_ était des plus perfides, tu ne pouvais que la mettre en danger! Et maintenant, regarde ce que tu as fait! Tu n'es qu'un monstre!! Comment est-ce que tu peux venir ici et rester aussi impassible?! Tu n'as donc aucun cœur?!? Monstre!! » Ses mots plantaient d'innombrables flèches dans mon cœur, une après une. Je fus étonné qu'il tienne encore sous l'assaut.

« Je ne voulais pas… » J'entrepris de me défendre, sans grand succès. Je ne devrais même pas être entrain de le faire. Après tout, elle avait plus que raison.

« Tu. Ne. Voulais. _Pas_?! » Cette fois, c'était son père qui venait de se mettre dans une colère terrible. « Si tu ne voulais pas, il y a longtemps que tu l'aurais laissé pour qu'elle puisse vivre en paix et en sécurité! Mais non! Au lieu de cela, tu as même eu un enfant, un enfant innocent que tu as impliqué dans toute cette histoire! Et où cela t'a-t-il mené?! » Il lâcha sa femme et s'approcha de moi pour que l'on se fasse face. « Tu ne mériterais que de te faire dénoncer à la police pour que l'on t'arrête enfin! Tu ne mérites que de croupir en prison!! » Devant mon manque de réaction, il se frustra alors et leva le poing en ma direction. Je ne fis qu'attendre que le coup arrive, mais il ne vint jamais. Plutôt, je regardai avec surprise Yuan qui se tenait maintenant devant moi, lâchant une expression de douleur alors qu'il se faisait frapper. Cela choqua aussitôt les deux parents qui regardèrent Yuan comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Après tout, qui serait assez fou pour me protéger? J'étais d'ailleurs d'accord avec eux sur ce point.

Yuan essuya la coulisse de sang sur le coin de sa bouche avant de rire doucement. « Vous savez, la violence n'a jamais vraiment été la bonne solution pour résoudre un problème. » Dit-il avec amusement comme pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Et je pouvais dire qu'il échouait lamentablement. « Qui êtes-vous? » Le ton de la femme était hostile, méfiant. Elle devait avoir peur de se retrouver face à un membre de ma soi-disant famille.

Yuan fouilla dans ses poches avant de sortir son portefeuille afin de montrer aux deux son badge de policier. « Je suis l'officier Yuan Ka-Fai, enchanté. » Aussitôt, une expression entre le soulagement et la vengeance se faufila sur le visage des deux parents d'Anna. « Parfait! Vous allez donc pouvoir arrêter cet homme, officier! Il a commit d'innombrables crimes dont vous ne pouvez imaginer, il mérite d'être condamné! » S'exclama le plus vieil homme en me pointant du doigt avec une expression satisfaite. Cette dernière pourtant, disparut lorsque Yuan secoua la tête. « Je ne ferai pas une telle chose. » Les deux le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. « Quoi? Mais pourquoi?! C'est de sa faute si mon enfant est mort, de _sa faute_!! » Si elle ne hurlait pas encore, la mère d'Anna était sur le point de le faire. Malgré cela, toute l'attention était attiré sur nous, curieux de voir comment cela aboutirait.

Le visage de Yuan prit un air sévère tandis qu'il les dévisageait d'un air professionnel. « Madame, je crois que vous commettez de fausses accusations! Ce n'est point Kratos qui as mis feu à la maison mais bien quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'a donc pas assassiné votre fille. » L'outrance de la femme avait maintenant atteint son plus haut point. « Il n'a peut-être pas mis feu à la maison, mais c'est tout de même de _sa_ faute si cela est arrivé! S'il ne l'avait pas connu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! » Yuan fut sur le point de rétorquer, mais je mis ma main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. « Arrête Yuan. Ils ont tous les deux raisons. » Soufflai-je d'une voix douce pleine d'acceptation. Cela le choqua et il fit volte face pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Je refuse de croire une telle chose! Tu as toujours tout fait pour les protéger durant toutes ces années et ton expression brisée le jour où je t'ai rencontré était suffisante pour me faire comprendre que tu aimais ta famille plus que tout! Alors ne vient pas me faire croire que c'était de ta faute! C'était celle de l'assassin et seulement la sienne! »

Au moins, il n'avait pas mentionné le nom d'Yggdrasil. Il aurait semé la panique sinon car personne n'était au courant de la personne exacte pour laquelle je travaillais.

« Mais même si ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a tout de même commis beaucoup trop de crimes! C'est un dangereux criminel et il devrait être mis sous barreaux! » Renchérit le père d'Anna avec haine. Yuan se retourna vers eux et refis non de la tête. « Je n'ai aucune intention de le faire. J'ai encore besoin de lui pour trouver le vrai criminel de votre fille. » Malgré la réponse du policier, les deux parents étaient loin d'être satisfaits. Ils tenaient vraiment à me voir immobilisé par la police. « Je me plaindrai à votre supérieur. » Siffla-t-elle haineusement avant de tourner les talons et d'entraîner son mari avec elle.

Yuan eut alors un rire légèrement gêné tandis qu'il se tournait vers moi. « J'ai l'impression que le commissaire Bryant va avoir du travail sur les bras. Il risque de m'en vouloir. » Lorsqu'il leva de nouveau les yeux vers moi, il y vit aussitôt de la sévérité et il reprit son sérieux. « Je t'ai dit hier que je ne t'arrêterai pas. » Continua-t-il. « Et je ne le ferai pas. J'en assumerai les conséquences, j'avais conscience qu'une telle chose arriverait. Donc je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas ainsi. » Pour seule réponse, je fis un grognement sourd, montrant ainsi que je n'étais pas satisfait mais que je n'en rajouterais pas.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de s'avancer vers la tombe et, silencieusement, il ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains ensembles avant de se mettre à prier. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis fit brûler de l'encens avant de revenir à mes côtés. « Et voilà, je viens de promettre à Anna que je prendrais grand soin de toi! » S'exclama-t-il tout bonnement avec un sourire amusé. Je le dévisageai, stupéfait par de telles paroles, puis mon expression se radoucit et je souris.

Puisque je ne pourrais certainement pas rester ici plus longtemps – la famille d'Anna tenterait sûrement de me jeter dehors – je me dirigeai vers la sortie avec un soupir d'amusement. « Tu es bien certain? J'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis arrivé chez toi, c'est plutôt moi qui s'occupe de toi. » Déclarai-je avec humour et il s'offusqua rapidement. « Pardon?! » S'exclama-t-il en me foudroyant du regard. J'haussai simplement les épaules, mon sourire s'agrandissant. « Je dis simplement qu'à voir ton expression en mangeant un simple curry hier soir me prouve que tu ne dois pas bien manger souvent. » Pointai-je avec exactitude. Il croisa les bras, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, « Ce n'est pas… Je veux dire… En fait… » Puis la referma, ne trouvant pas les mots pour se défendre. Si ce n'était de la douleur qui était omniprésente en moi à cause de ce jour funeste, je crois bien que j'aurais rit.

Nous marchâmes ainsi pendant un moment, silencieux parce que Yuan se refusait à me parler. Puis soudainement, il tourna une expression joyeuse vers moi. « Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu besoin de rencontrer ta famille pour savoir qu'elle était heureuse. Le simple fait de voir la photo était suffisant. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé Kratos, ils t'aimaient tous les deux. »

Je restai sans voix devant son commentaire avant d'enfin lâcher un simple 'hmph!' amusé. « J'imagine que tu as raison. » Répondis-je simplement.

Oui, ils m'aimaient. Et je les aimais aussi. C'est pourquoi je devrais vivre pleinement pour nous trois à partir de maintenant.

* * *

**N/A : ** Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 5! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Et j'espère que vous détestez les parents d'Anna xD  
Mais sérieusement, maintenant vous savez ce qu'est la mission de Yuan! Attendez avec impatience ce qui va se passer avec Rodyle, ça va être tout simplement sublime! Bon, je sais qu'on répète ce genre de chose depuis le début, mais c'est sérieusement l'un de nos meilleurs arcs qui s'en vient! (Enfin... le meilleur d'écrit jusqu'à maintenant xD)

Mais bon, je vous en prie, vous en supplie, ce que vous voudrez, mais donnez-nous des reviews, s'il vous plaît? *puppy eyes* Et un grand, énorme merci à nos lecteurs les plus fidèles que ce soit ceux qui nous laissent des reviews ou non! Tant que l'histoire vous plaît et que vous continuez à la lire, Little Rosebud et moi sommes très heureuses!

On se revoit dans deux chapitres!


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 ( P.D.V de Yuan )**

Je regardais la télévision d'un œil absent, malgré l'heure tardive. Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil, pensant constamment à la manière la plus efficace pour aborder Rodyle. Je savais très bien qu'Yggdrasil voulait me tester et je devais absolument lui ramener des informations vitales. Mais comment? J'avais beau y penser, je ne trouvais pas. Et plus je réfléchissais, moi je trouvais le sommeil. Je me levai, irrité, et allai à la cuisine. Je fouillai les tablettes, cherchant mes comprimés contre l'insomnie. Je me souvins alors les avoir laissés dans ma table de chevet. Or, Kratos dormait depuis un bon moment. Je pensai à laisser tomber, car je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le réveiller, mais j'avais _vraiment _besoin de dormir un peu. Surtout sachant ce qui m'attendait demain. Je marchai vers ma chambre et entrouvrit la porte légèrement, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Je distinguais la forme de Kratos étendue dans mon lit. J'avançais sans bruit et me dirigeais vers ma table de nuit lorsque je vis que Kratos était dans les affres d'un cauchemar. Je me figeai en le voyant se retourner dans mon lit et gémir ce qui me sembla être le nom d'une femme. Son front était couvert de sueur et ses traits douloureusement tirés. Je fus à ses côtés en quelques secondes à peine, le secouant gentiment par l'épaule pour le réveiller. Il se réveilla en sursaut, se relevant d'un bond. Je le vis tenter de reprendre contact avec la réalité. J'appelai son nom lorsqu'il parût plus calme. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, je vis ce visage impassible qui me mettait hors de moi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas montrer ses émotions!? Il sortait d'un cauchemar où il avait dû voir sa famille mourir, j'en étais certain! Alors pourquoi me montrait-il cette expression vide, pourquoi insistait-il encore pour s'excuser parce qu'il croyait me déranger!? Je me sentais offensé, vraiment, même si je ne devrais pas. Je fronçai les sourcils et réprimai mon envie d'argumenter. J'étais trop exténué pour ça. Je l'assurai qu'il ne me dérangeait pas avant de me lever, prendre ce pour quoi j'étais venu et ressortir de la chambre en lui jetant un dernier regard.

Ces quelques heures de sommeil m'avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Je m'étais réveillé plus tard que d'habitude et en forme, mieux que je ne l'aie été depuis longtemps. Je pris même le temps de faire à déjeuner, n'ayant pas besoin de me rendre au poste de police ce matin. En jetant un coup d'œil dans l'entrée, je remarquai que les souliers de Kratos étaient là. Il dormait encore. Il avait peut-être congé aujourd'hui. Après tout, il devait se rendre à l'enterrement de sa famille. Je lui laissai une portion dans le frigo. Je fini et faxai le rapport sur ma rencontre avec Yggdrasil au commissaire, lui faisant part de la mission qu'on m'avait confié. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de la façon dont je devrais aborder Rodyle, mais je savais qui en aurait peut-être une… J'allais devoir miser là-dessus.

* * *

Je me parquai devant les maisons closes de Nishinari-ku et je regardai les édifices d'un œil critique. Elles avaient fier allure, d'un style qui n'était pas du tout japonais. Plutôt anglais, à ce que j'en savais. Personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui se passait derrière ces murs sans en avoir été informé avant. Mais moi, je savais quelles horreurs ils décelaient. Et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Pas maintenant. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil et sortit mon téléphone portable de la poche de mon manteau long. Je composai le numéro de Botta et attendit qu'il décroche. J'entendis bientôt sa voix grave dans mon oreille.

« Hey Anji, c'est Sano. J'aurais besoin de ton aide. » Comme toujours, j'allai droit au but.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois? J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un service comme hier sinon… » Menaça mon ami dans le téléphone.

Je ricanai. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que je le dérange…

« Non, il ne s'agit de rien dans ce genre-là, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai seulement besoin d'informations sur un certain individu. » Je priai pour qu'il accepte de me donner de son _précieux_ temps.

« Très bien, je t'écoutes. » Il soupira et se résigna. Il savait très bien qu'il était difficile de se débarrasser de moi lorsque je désirais quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tu connais un yakuza du nom de Rodyle? »

« Rodyle? Bien sûr, nous faisons souvent affaire. Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'informations sur lui? » Botta parut surpris par ma demande.

Il ne devait pas s'y attendre et je n'avais aucune intention de lui dire la raison. Sauf s'il la devinait, bien entendu. Ce qui arrivait souvent, à mon grand désarroi.

« T'occupes pas de ça, réponds seulement. »

«… Yggdrasil t'as demandé t'infiltrer son organisation, n'est-ce pas? » Il demanda d'un ton bas et prudent. Touché. Je m'émerveillerai toujours devant l'intuition sans failles de mon ami.

«… Oui. Admis-je. Yggdrasil ne lui fait pas confiance, il pense qu'il trame quelque chose contre lui et j'ai intérêt à lui apporter des informations vitales, mais je ne connais pas cet homme. Maintenant que c'est dit, crache le morceau car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je me trouve déjà à Nishinari-ku et ce sera suspect si l'on me voie rester une demie heure assis dans ma voiture. »

J'entendis Botta rire et je dus attendre impatiemment qu'il ne se calme.

« Ok, ok, laisse-moi deux secondes. Bien, pour commencer, il se spécialise dans l'esclavage et la prostitution et fait affaire surtout avec la Chine et la Corée. Côté personnalité, il est très cruel, dur en affaires et n'hésites pas à éliminer quelqu'un qui lui nuit ou qui n'a plus d'utilité à ses yeux. »

« C'est très intéressant tout ça, mais ce n'est pas ce qui va m'aider à l'approcher! » Je m'irritai alors que cette conversation n'aboutissait à rien.

« Je vois… Je ne sais pas si ça pourras t'aider, mais j'ai eu vent qu'il prenait part au trafic d'armes récemment. Ce qui est bizarre, puisqu'il n'en a jamais montré d'intérêt avant et il n'est certainement pas en manque d'argent. »

« Ça c'est intéressant… Rien d'autre? » Je demandai, espérant avoir d'autres informations qui pourraient m'avérer utiles.

Un trafic d'armes serait certainement quelque chose dont j'aurais besoin d'en apprendre plus.

« Pas à ce que je saches. Désolé de ne pas être plus utile. » S'excusa mon ami.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'en sortir. » Je n'en étais pas sûr moi-même, mais je savais au moins comment j'allais procéder. C'était un début.

« Sano, bonne chance… Ne fais rien de stupide. » Me pria Botta.

Je ricanai à nouveau. Il était toujours trop protectif envers moi. Il me faisait penser à un grand frère.

« Merci du conseil. Je te rappelle s'il y a autre chose. »

Je raccrochai et mon regard se porta à nouveau vers les maisons closes. Ma conversation avec Botta m'avais donné le bon prétexte pour approcher Rodyle. Je pris un air assuré et sortit de ma voiture. C'était le temps de voir ce que je valais…

* * *

Dès que je me présentai, on me conduisit dans un salon privé où je devais attendre l'arrivée de Rodyle. J'en profitai pour regarder mes alentours. Décidément, Rodyle avait un goût prononcé pour la richesse et le confort… Des rideaux de soie rouge couvraient les fenêtres, des canapés de qualité et une imposante table de vitrail travaillé meublait la pièce, ainsi que des lampes victoriennes et des meubles à l'ancienne. Perdu dans la contemplation du décor, je sursautai lorsqu'une voix résonna tout près de mon oreille.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas? J'ai voulu recréer le style victorien, j'espère avoir réussi! » Susurra l'homme d'une voix qui me donna des frissons.

Je me levai en sursaut et me tournai pour faire face à l'homme qui m'avait surpris. Si je devais le décrire en un mot, cela aurait été sournois. Il avait cette façon de sourire… un sourire carnassier. Et ces yeux étaient à moitié dissimulés sous une paire de lunettes rondes. Franchement, cet homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Je m'inclinai respectueusement devant cet homme que je devinai être Rodyle.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. En effet, cette décoration est charmante. Vous devez être Rodyle? » Je lui souris et enlevai mes lunettes, reprenant mon air assuré.

« En personne. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? » Me demanda Rodyle sans cesser de sourire, me tendant la main.

Je la lui serrai et remarquai qu'il mit longtemps avant de me relâcher. Il m'observait de près. Je lui cachai mon inconfort du mieux que je pus.

« Je m'appelle Sano Nagano. Je travaille pour le compte d'Anji Yabuki. Vous le connaissez bien, j'espère? »

En attendant le nom d'Anji, Rodyle relâcha ma main et marcha vers une table basse, y prit une bouteille de champagne et en versa deux verres. Il me jeta un regard de biais et je fus tout de suite sur mes gardes.

« Bien sûr! J'ai souvent affaire avec lui à vrai dire, comme vous devez le savoir, mais il vient généralement en personne… » Rodyle m'informa d'une voix qu'il se voulait plaisante.

Je sus alors qu'il me soupçonnait. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Je gardai un masque impassible alors qu'il me toisait d'un regard inquisiteur et avançait vers moi, me tendant une des deux coupes. Je la pris en le remerciant et fit semblant de la siroter. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance et il avait très bien pu glisser une drogue ou un poison quelque conque dans mon verre sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

« Malheureusement, une affaire urgente est arrivée et il n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Il vous souhaite le bonjour. » Je rétorquai sans le quitter des yeux, le défiant de me soupçonner encore.

Mais je n'avais aucun doute qu'il allait enquêter sur la véracité de mon identité. Je remerciai Botta de m'avoir crée un dossier. Cela s'avérerait utile.

« Et vous le lui rendrez bien. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous? » Son ton était enjoué et il souriait toujours autant. Je fis semblant de m'intéresser à un coffre sertis de pierres précieuses, passant un doigt lentement sur le battant.

« Je suis venu discuter pour acheter quelque unes de vos… possessions… » Je ne pouvais me résoudre à appeler ces pauvres victimes autrement. Je ne le pouvais simplement pas.

« Ah, je vois… Je peux vous faire visiter, pour que vous puissiez admirer la qualité de la marchandise, qu'en dites-vous? » Il me proposa d'une voix posée.

« Avec plaisir. Si elle me plaît, nous pourrons discuter des prix par la suite, si vous avez le temps, bien sûr. »

Rodyle déposa son verre de champagne sur la table de vitrail et je l'imitai. Il posa alors une main dans mon dos pour m'inviter à le suivre et ce simple geste me fit frissonner. Je n'aimais pas le contact de cet homme.

« J'ai tout le temps du monde pour vous, monsieur Sano. Par ici, si vous voulez bien. »

Je hochai seulement la tête et me laissai guider par Rodyle malgré ma répulsion.

Ce fut l'une des expériences les plus difficiles de ma vie. Rodyle me fit visiter les maisons closes et me montra les jeunes femmes et hommes qu'il forçait à se prostituer pour son compte. J'étais obligé de fermer les yeux devant toutes ces horreurs, en sachant que je ne pouvais rien y faire, étant dans l'obligation de garder ma couverture. Mais je bouillais intérieurement. Rodyle les traitaient comme des animaux et je me retenais pour ne pas laisser l'empreinte de mon poing dans son visage détestable. Certains de ses esclaves n'étaient que des adolescents, bon Dieu! La visite me sembla durer une éternité et il ne m'avait jamais été aussi difficile de ne montrer aucune émotion. Je comprenais maintenant quand Kratos m'avait dit que ce monde était plus dur que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Nous fûmes de retour dans le salon privé après ce qui me parut une éternité. Je m'assis sur le divan et à mon grand désarroi et dégoût, Rodyle s'assit près de moi. Je ne bougeai tout de même pas. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir qu'il me rendait inconfortable. Il passa son bras sur le dos du divan, juste derrière ma tête. Je me raidi aussitôt.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de ma collection, monsieur Sano? » Questionna Rodyle d'une voix doucereuse.

Il me fixait à nouveau et je me forçai à lui rendre son regard.

« Plutôt intéressante. Je vais en discuter avec Anji sur ses préférences, mais je suis persuadé qu'il sera d'avis de vous en acheter. Nous pourrions discuter du prix auquel vous seriez prêt à nous les vendre par la suite. » Je suggérai d'une voix égale, comme si ce que je disais n'était pas la chose la plus horrible au monde.

« Oui, je suis persuadé que nous arriverons à nous entendre sur un prix acceptable. Peut-être avec certaines conditions… » Il susurra et me lança un regard qui me donna froid dans le dos.

Je crus le voir se rapprocher de moi. Certaines conditions… Je pouvais voir ce qu'il avait en tête, je pouvais le lire dans ces yeux. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Cet homme était malade. Je me tassai inconsciemment et j'allais répondre lorsqu'un homme débarqua en trombe dans la pièce. Je soupirai de soulagement. Rodyle lui lança un regard meurtrier et l'homme s'excusa aussitôt en s'inclinant.

« Seigneur Rodyle, nous avons un problème avec Forcystus. Il ne semble pas accepter le prix que nous lui proposons. Il demande votre présence immédiatement. » Il parla rapidement, effrayé.

De Rodyle ou de ce Forcystus, je ne saurais le dire. Rodyle lui fit signe de sortir.

« Très bien, dites-lui que j'arrive dans une minute. » Dit-il d'une voix lasse, avant de retourner son attention sur moi. Son subalterne ne se fit pas prier pour sortir en vitesse du salon.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, monsieur Sano, mais je dois malheureusement vous laisser. Pourrez-vous revenir après-demain? Nous pourrons discuter d'avantage… »

Je sentis sa main se rapprocher de mon cou. Je me levai aussitôt, tâchant de ne pas montrer ma détresse et il m'imita. Je lui tendis la main à nouveau et il la serra, mais je m'arrangeai pour qu'il me lâche aussitôt. Je lui souris poliment.

« Mais bien entendu. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

« À vous de même. N'oubliez pas d'en parler à Anji. » Il me rappela.

« Ne vous faites pas de soucis. »

Rodyle appela l'un de ses gardes qui arriva quelques secondes après.

« Si vous voulez bien le reconduire à la sortie. » Il lui demanda et je suivis le garde du corps hors du bâtiment. Lorsque je fus en sécurité dans ma voiture, j'accotai ma tête sur l'appui-tête et soupirai longuement. Cette rencontre m'avait vidé. Il ne m'avait jamais été aussi dur de cacher mes émotions qu'aujourd'hui, et je savais que je n'en avais pas fini. Je devais le rencontrer à nouveau dans deux jours. Juste savoir que j'allais revoir cet homme me rendit mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont il me reluquait. Je me demandai brièvement si Yggdrasil savait que Rodyle agirait de la sorte avec moi... J'espérai que non. Mais ce n'était pas le point important. J'allais devoir être prudent autour de lui.

Je repensai au nom que le subalterne de Rodyle avait dit. Forcystus. Je devrais me renseigner auprès du chef et de Botta sur cet homme. C'était peut-être un bon indice. Je démarrai mon véhicule et je regardai l'heure. Il était près d'une heure de l'après midi. J'avais passé plus de temps avec Rodyle que je ne l'avais cru. Je repensai alors à Kratos. Il devait déjà se trouver aux funérailles de sa famille. Je lui avais promis de venir le soutenir. Je démarrai ma voiture et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où avait lieu les funérailles, chassant toutes les pensées de Rodyle au loin. Tout ce qui importait maintenant était Kratos, rien d'autre.

* * *

J'arrivai au salon funéraire une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Lorsque j'entrai, je vis plusieurs personnes me dévisager, soit à cause de mes vêtements ou parce que j'étais un parfait inconnu, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je cherchai Kratos du regard. Je le trouvai devant un vieux couple. Ils argumentaient d'une voix forte. Plutôt, il me semblait que le couple lui déversait un torrent d'insultes et Kratos l'encaissait sans rétorquer. Il devait penser qu'ils les méritaient, ce qui était loin d'être vrai. Je ne pus bientôt plus supporter de voir ça. Je comprenais leur point de vue, mais je leur en voulais de l'accuser pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Lorsque l'homme leva la main vers Kratos, j'agis instinctivement. Je me plaçai devant lui et encaissai le coup. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avais prit. J'imagine que je ne voulais pas voir mon ami blessé physiquement. La blessure de son cœur était déjà tellement grande! J'ignorai l'expression de surprise de Kratos et blaguai, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Ce qui ne marcha évidement pas. Je me présentai lorsqu'ils demandèrent qui j'étais et je me retins pour ne pas rire devant l'expression du couple lorsque je dis que je n'allais pas arrêter Kratos. Et il avait fallu qu'il soit d'accord avec eux. Je m'irritai contre lui. Je ne sais combien de fois j'allais devoir lui répéter qu'il n'était pas en faute. Finalement, le couple s'éloigna en colère en menaçant de se plaindre à mon supérieur. Bryant n'allait probablement pas être content. J'allais en entendre parler.

J'avançai vers l'autel et fermai les yeux. Je priai pour que la famille de Kratos repose en paix. Je fis aussi une promesse à Anna. Je lui promis que je prendrais soin de Kratos. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait de soucis à se faire. Lorsque j'eus terminé, Kratos se dirigea vers la sortie et je le suivis. J'imagine qu'il en avait assez de rester ici entouré de tous ces gens qui murmuraient dans son dos. Mon ventre cria alors sa faim et je ris nerveusement lorsque Kratos me dévisagea.

« Dis, est-ce que tu as dîné? » Je lui demandai en espérant que la réponse allait être non.

Je pourrais toujours aller dîner seul, mais un peu de compagnie me faisait toujours du bien. Kratos secoua la tête.

« Non, pas encore. La perspective d'aller aux funérailles m'avait coupé l'appétit. » Il avoua d'un air résigné.

Je lui tapotai l'épaule gentiment et lui sourit.

« Voudrais-tu aller manger un morceau quelque part? Je meurs de faim! »

Mon estomac cria à nouveau, beaucoup plus fort cette fois. Kratos l'entendit et il sourit faiblement. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour le voir rire! Il sembla réfléchir durant quelques secondes.

« D'accords, allons-y. Tu as un endroit en tête? »

J'y réfléchis. Je me souvins alors d'un petit restaurant vietnamien pas très loin d'ici. Je n'y étais pas allé depuis un bon moment, mais j'étais certain qu'il y serait encore. Il était plutôt tranquille, alors nous n'aurions pas à nous inquiéter d'être entendus.

« Oui, ce n'est pas loin d'ici. » Je l'invitai à me suivre et nous marchâmes vers le restaurant dans un silence confortable.

* * *

L'atmosphère du restaurant était comme dans mes souvenirs. Chaleureuse et tranquille, avec un personnel accueillant et enjoué. Lorsque nous entrâmes la serveuse vint nous voir tout de suite et nous fit asseoir dans un coin isolé. Kratos jeta des regards inquiets autour de nous.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de venir ici? Nous sommes peut-être surveillés… » Il dit à voix basse. Je secouai la tête et regardai le menu.

« Si Yggdrasil fait suivre l'un de nous, alors il sait déjà que tu vis chez moi. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'il ne découvre pas qui je suis réellement, non? » Je répliquai d'un ton désintéressé et je l'entendis grogner sa désapprobation. Mon ami était un maître dans l'art de parler avec peu de mots. Il prit son menu à son tour et le détailla tout en me jetant un coup d'œil.

« Comment c'est passé ta rencontre avec Rodyle? Tu l'as vu ce matin, j'imagine? »

Lorsqu'il prononça ce nom, je me raidis aussitôt et mes mains serrèrent le menu. Ma réaction ne passa pas inaperçue. Kratos fronça les sourcils et je forçai un sourire.

« Mieux que je l'aurais espéré, à vrai dire. Il ne semble pas vraiment me soupçonner, du moins pour l'instant. Et je tiens peut-être une piste. Mais je ne l'aime pas du tout. La façon qu'il a de me regarder, ça me donne des frissons… On dirait qu'il meurt d'envie de me rajouter à sa _collection_… » J'avouai l'inconfort que j'avais auprès de cet homme et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Je vis le regard de Kratos s'assombrir et ce fut mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

« Kratos? Ça ne va pas? » Je m'inquiétai et son expression redevint bientôt normale.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Qui sait ce qu'il a en tête… Promets-moi d'être prudent, surtout. » Son regard se fit insistant sur ce point et cela m'inquiéta. Je sentis le besoin de blaguer pour dissiper ce sentiment.

« Oui, oui, maman. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je sais me défendre! » Je raillai.

« Je l'espère bien. » Il répliqua d'un ton sérieux.

La serveuse vint prendre nos commandes. Lorsqu'elle repartit, nous restâmes silencieux pendant un bon moment. Je regardais distraitement la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber dehors lorsque la voix de Kratos ramena mon attention sur lui.

« Yuan… Je peux te poser une question, si ce n'est pas trop personnel? » Il demanda avec un regard hésitant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait en tête, mais cela me paraissait important pour lui.

« Vas-y, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. » Je lui assurai que je n'avais rien à lui cacher. Après tout, lui m'avait avoué bien des choses sur sa vie. Il hésita pendant un moment et je ne le pressai pas.

« Lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés, tu as mentionné avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher à ton cœur… Qui était-ce? » Il demanda dans un murmure.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cette question. Je me figeai et mes souvenirs m'affluèrent douloureusement. Je vis du regret et de la tristesse faire leur chemin dans les pupilles sombres de Kratos.

« Pardonnes-moi, je n'aurais pas dû demander. » Il s'excusa et détourna son regard.

Je secouai la tête et sourit tristement.

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que malgré toutes ces années, sa perte m'est encore douloureuse… » J'avouai et le vit relever la tête, toute ouïe. J'imagine qu'en parler ne me ferait pas de mal. Et puis, je ne connaissais personne de plus susceptible de me comprendre que cet homme assis en face de moi.

« Elle était ma femme, Martel. » Je murmurai d'un ton triste.

Je vis encore du regret sur le visage de Kratos, mais mêlé avec une étrange expression. On aurait dit de la confusion et... quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Lorsqu'il vit que je l'observais de près, Kratos se radoucit aussitôt.

« Je… je suis désolé, vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Il me poussa à raconter les événements les plus douloureux de ma vie, que j'avais dis à seulement quelques personnes de confiance, dont Botta. J'avais toujours eu beaucoup de difficulté à me confier, mais cette fois fut d'une simplicité effarante. Mon regard se perdit de nouveau sur la pluie.

« Nous étions mariés depuis près d'un an. J'avais vingt ans à l'époque. Nous savions que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, et malgré la désapprobation de nos familles, disant que nous étions trop jeunes, nous nous sommes tout de même mariés. J'étudiais pour devenir un avocat, et elle pour enseigner aux enfants défavorisés de notre quartier. Nous avions notre propre appartement et elle… elle attendait un enfant… _Notre _enfant! »

Je du m'arrêter quelques secondes au souvenir douloureux et Kratos ne me poussa pas. Il écoutait en silence. Je soupirai et continuai.

« Tout allait bien, nous étions heureux et notre famille serait bientôt fondée… Mais ça n'a pas duré. Nous habitions dans un quartier pas très recommandable et j'avais toujours insisté pour que Martel ne s'attarde pas pour rentrer à la maison. Ce soir-là, elle avait une réunion à l'Université et elle m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'elle rentrerait plus tard. Je n'ai pas insisté pour aller la chercher, puisque ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait! Je le regrette toujours… Sur le chemin la menant à notre appartement, il y a eu une fusillade entre deux gangs de rue. Elle a… elle a été touchée par une balle perdue. Le temps que la police soit au courant de la bataille et que les ambulanciers n'arrivent, il était… déjà trop tard. » Je débitai d'une voix brisée alors que les souvenirs m'affluaient violemment.

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de bloquer les images qui défilaient. Martel me manquait toujours. Nous n'avions eu que si peu de temps ensemble que cela me paraissait aujourd'hui comme un rêve! La vie pouvait être si cruelle! Elle m'avait donné tout ce que je n'avais jamais désiré pour ensuite me l'enlever de la façon la plus horrible qui soit. Tout comme elle venait de le faire avec Kratos… Je le regardai à nouveau et vu tant de tourments sur son visage que j'eus l'impression qu'_il _avait raconté cette histoire.

« Yuan, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je… » Il balbutia, cherchant quelque chose à répondre à mon récit. Je secouai la tête lentement. Il se tut aussitôt.

« Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. C'est du passé et je ne peux rien y faire, ni toi, ni personne. Ceux qui sont partis ne reviendront pas… » Je chuchotai d'une voix triste et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es enrôlé dans la police? » Kratos me demanda juste avant que la serveuse n'arrive avec nos plats et une bouteille de saké. Je nous versai chacun un verre avant de lui répondre.

« Oui. Après sa mort, j'ai quitté mes études et j'ai entreprit d'entrer dans la police. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de laisser des hommes comme ceux qui avaient tué ma femme en liberté. Et j'avais réalisé qu'en tant qu'avocat, j'aurais pu être obligé de _défendre_ des criminels semblables! La seule pensée de devoir faire une chose pareille me dégoûtait. »

« Je comprends. Je ne crois pas que j'en aurais été capable non plus. » Son regard s'assombrit et nous tombâmes dans un silence confortable.

Je m'émerveillai à quel point nous nous comprenions, à quel point il nous était facile de rester dans la compagnie de l'autre. J'avais rarement vécu une situation comme celle-ci, à part avec… Martel. Je chassai cette pensée avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin. Après plusieurs minutes sans parler, une question me vint soudainement à l'esprit et je tirai Kratos de sa rêverie.

« Si j'ai bien compris, ce couple tout à l'heure était les parents d'Anna? » Je demandai curieusement, avalant une gorgée de saké au passage. Je vis mon ami se renfrogner.

« Oui. Ils n'ont jamais accepté notre alliance. Ils disaient que j'étais un bon à rien qui ne ferait que la mettre en danger… » Maugréa-t-il, son regard perdu dans les restes de son assiette. Je reniflai de dédain.

« Oui, j'ai entendu cette partie-là. Ils croyaient donc qu'Anna n'était pas au courant du danger? Elle devait le savoir plus qu'eux. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de marier l'homme qu'elle aimait…» Je remarquai dans un murmure et Kratos garda le silence.

Je sus qu'il était encore trop tôt pour aborder le sujet. La blessure de Kratos était trop fraîche. Ma main se porta d'elle-même à ma joue enflée et je grimaçai lorsque mes doigts touchèrent la peau sensible.

« En tout cas, son père à un sacré crochet du droit! Je vais la sentir longtemps celle-là. » Je grognai au souvenir de l'impact. Je figeai sur place lorsque les doigts de Kratos effleurèrent doucement ma joue. Il me regarda avec tristesse avant de retirer lentement sa main.

« Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi… » Il murmura d'une voix pleine de regrets.

La sensation de son toucher resta sur ma peau longtemps après que sa main l'ait quittée. Ce geste sembla faire naître un feu au plus profond de moi et je tâchai de l'ignorer. Je ne voulais pas en connaître la signification, par peur de ce que ça pourrait être… Je m'irritai plutôt contre son attitude défaitiste et sa tendance à se culpabiliser.

« Ne recommence pas, je t'en prie. Sinon, je te jure que ta joue ne se portera pas mieux que la mienne! » Je le menaçai avec la ferme intention de mettre ma menace à exécution.

Ceci retira un mince sourire à Kratos et il se tut. Il devait avoir compris que j'étais sérieux… Je lui souris en retour. Je ne saurais dire à quel point voir Kratos avec un sourire sur le visage, aussi mince soit-il, me mettait de bonne humeur. Je me jurai de tenter de le faire sourire le plus souvent possible.

* * *

Nous étions revenus assez tôt à mon appartement, après avoir fait une bonne épicerie. Je n'avais vraiment plus rien à manger et puisque je devais nourrir quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pouvais faire autrement. On ne pouvait se permettre d'aller manger trop souvent à l'extérieur. Kratos décida de faire le souper et je ne pensai pas à protester. Après avoir mangé, il s'installa devant la télévision alors que je tapais mon rapport. Il avait été entendu avec Bryant que je devais me rendre au poste de police le moins souvent possible, au cas où l'on me traquait. Je lui envoyais donc mes rapports à distance. Je butai sur le nom que j'avais entendu aujourd'hui; Forcystus. Je relevai la tête et mon regard se porta sur l'entrée du salon.

« Kratos? » Je et le vit bientôt apparaître dans le couloir, l'air interrogateur.

« Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un du nom de Forcystus, par hasard? »

Kratos resta pensif pendant un bon moment avant de secouer la tête.

« Non. Ça ne me dit rien. Pourquoi cette question? »

Je soupirai et passai une main dans mes cheveux détachés. Si Kratos ne le connaissait pas, ce n'était pas un bon signe. Après tout, il était directement sous Yggdrasil! Je vis que Kratos attendait toujours ma réponse.

« L'un des subalternes de Rodyle a mentionné son nom tout à l'heure. Il semble qu'il fasse affaire avec lui, mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. J'aurais pensé que tu le connaissais peut-être. » J'expliquai d'un ton contrarié.

Kratos vint me rejoindre à la table de cuisine. Il était songeur.

« Hum. Il est probable qu'il soit dans le marché de la prostitution, non? » Il suggéra en me jetant un coup d'œil.

C'était bien sûr la supposition qui s'avérait la plus véridique, mais je ne devais pas prendre de chance. Je déposai mon visage dans ma main et soupirai, regardant l'écran de mon ordinateur.

« Possible, mais j'aimerais m'en assurer. J'espère qu'Anji pourra me renseigner… » Je marmonnai plus pour moi que pour lui, mais Kratos m'entendit quand même.

« En parlant d'Anji, comment as-tu réussis à t'infiltrer dans son organisation? »

La question de Kratos me rappela que je ne lui avais pas expliqué comment je m'y étais pris avec Botta pour commencer mon enquête. Je tournai mon regard vers lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant. Anji n'est pas son vrai nom. Dans les faits, il travaille pour le même département de police que moi. Il est l'un de mes vieux amis. » J'expliquai simplement et je vis la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Kratos.

« Il est un policier infiltré!? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné… Il cache bien son jeu. »

« Il le faut, sinon il y va de sa vie. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre de lui. En tout cas, il ne sera pas content de me voir solliciter son aide à nouveau demain. »

« Comment-ça? » Demanda Kratos, confus. Je me frottai les tempes, fatigué.

« Je dois lui demander s'il connait ce Forcystus. Je dois absolument en savoir plus sur cet homme… Je suis sûr que c'est important. »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider, Yuan. » S'excusa Kratos. Je secouai la tête et lui tapotai l'épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas avec ça! Je ne peux pas espérer que tu connaisses chaque personne parmi les yakuza. Si ça se trouve, il n'en est peut-être pas un. »

Kratos resta silencieux. Il semblait réfléchir. Je me frottai les yeux et étouffai un bâillement. Une chose semblait sûre, je ne travaillerais pas plus ce soir. Je fermai mon portable et m'étirai longuement. Je remarquai alors que Kratos me regardait fixement. Je fronçai les sourcils, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi étudié.

« Quoi? Il y a quelque chose sur mon visage ou quoi? » Je demandai brusquement.

Kratos ne répondit pas et se leva. Je crus voir un sourire en coin faire son chemin sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et disparaisse dans ma chambre. Cela fut si soudain que je ne fus pas sûr d'avoir bien vu.

* * *

Encore une fois, je me retrouvai à passer une nuit blanche. Il était près d'une heure du matin et je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil, malgré ma fatigue. Kratos dormait depuis un bon moment déjà. J'étais assis sur le divan, emmitouflé de ma couverture, écoutant la télévision d'un air absent. J'entendis bientôt une porte s'ouvrir et le bruit feutré de pas sur le sol. Je tournai la tête et ne fut pas surpris de voir Kratos se tenant debout à l'entrée du salon, me regardant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

« Yuan? Tu es réveillé? » Il murmura, l'air étonné. J'hochai la tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, encore une fois. Et toi non plus, à ce que je vois. » Je remarquai, détaillant son visage fatigué du même coup.

Kratos acquiesça et vint s'assoir près de moi sur le divan. De près, je voyais très distinctement de la douleur hanter ses pupilles sombres. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus de preuves pour savoir ce qui l'avait réveillé.

« Ce sont les cauchemars, n'est-ce pas? » Je chuchotai d'une voix compatissante.

Kratos serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux.

« Oui. Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans qu'ils ne viennent me hanter. » Admit-il d'une voix faible. Je restai silencieux durant un court instant. Kratos se releva brusquement et me tourna le dos.

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne devrais pas te prendre la tête avec ça. » Il souffla à regret.

L'entendre se culpabiliser à nouveau m'énerva, mais je ne me laissai pas emporter. J'avais le _besoin _qu'il reste avec moi. Alors sans réfléchir, j'attrapai fiévreusement son poignet, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Kratos se retourna vivement, me regardant avec confusion.

« Non, je t'en prie, reste. » Je le suppliai sans me soucier de ce que devais avoir l'air ma voix.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant quelques secondes, mon regard perdu dans ses pupilles que je commençais à aimer de plus en plus. Finalement Kratos se rassit près de moi et je détournai le regard, honteux de mon attitude. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je ne voulais pas être seul.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu cesses de penser que tu me déranges. Je t'ai offert un logis parce que je le voulais. Peu importe ce que tu ferais, je ne le penserais jamais. » Je lui dis honnêtement.

Kratos m'observa et je me refusai de croiser son regard. Sa voix me parvint bientôt en un murmure.

« Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez, Yuan. Tu me donnes tant, alors que je ne fais rien en retour… »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Ta compagnie me suffit amplement. » Je lui assurai doucement.

Kratos ne rajouta rien et je remarquai alors qu'il se trouvait en t-shirt et qu'il avait peut-être froid. Je déroulai la couverture me couvrant et l'étendit sur nous deux, espérant que la chaleur lui ferait du bien. Kratos parut étonné par mon geste, mais il s'installa bientôt plus confortablement dans le divan.

« … Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à dormir? » Me demanda-t-il soudainement après un moment de silence.

Je fixai mon regard fatigué sur l'écran.

« Depuis la mort de Martel, je souffres d'insomnie. Il n'est pas rare que je passe des nuits blanches. » Je lui révélai, surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore au courant.

« Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas? » Il me demanda, sa question sonnant plutôt comme une affirmation. J'eus un sourire triste.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais j'ai fais son deuil il y a longtemps. Seulement, je ne m'habitue pas à la solitude… Je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais. » Je chuchotai d'une voix peinée.

« Alors pourquoi n'habites-tu pas avec quelqu'un? Tu as bien des amis? » S'enquit-il curieusement.

Je fermai les yeux et m'enfonçai d'avantage dans le divan.

« Je ne supporte généralement pas bien leur compagnie. » Je lui avouai en repensant à mes amis. Je côtoyais la plupart seulement en cas de nécessité, pas parce que je les appréciais. Il n'y avait que Botta que je considérais comme un véritable ami et il avait sa propre famille.

« Mais tu supportes la mienne… » Me fit voir Kratos en m'observant intensément.

Je me sentis rougir malgré moi et je remerciai la pénombre qui empêchait Kratos de le voir.

Ma fatigue sembla me tomber dessus d'un coup et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Kratos. Je le sentis se raidir une courte seconde avant de se relaxer.

« … Oui. Tu me parais différent… Ta présence me fait du bien. » Je murmurai d'une voix endormie, ne me rendant pas compte de ce que je disais dans mon état second. Kratos ne répondit pas. Je me sentis sombrer peu à peu dans l'abysse du sommeil. La dernière sensation que je ressentis fut celle du bras de Kratos entourant ma taille et m'attirant doucement contre lui. Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Je sursautai lorsque mon cellulaire sonna. Dérouté, je regardai où je me trouvais. En voyant Kratos près de moi, je me souvins que je m'étais endormi sur le divan contre lui. Je le vis s'agiter dans son sommeil, mais je n'eu pas le plaisir de l'observer. Mon cellulaire sonna à nouveau et j'allai vite décrocher pour l'empêcher de réveiller mon ami.

« Oui? » Je demandai sèchement en me demandant qui pouvait bien appeler à trois heures du matin.

« Officier Yuan Ka-Fai? Je suis Sheena du laboratoire de la police judiciaire. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais l'officier Shibuya nous a demander de vous appeler dès que les analyses seraient terminées, peut importe l'heure… » Elle m'expliqua d'une voix mal à l'aise.

Ce maudit Orochi. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne lorsque je le reverrais, j'en faisais la promesse! Mais j'étais au moins content de savoir que les analyses étaient terminées.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça donne? Vous avez pu identifier les preuves? » Tant qu'à être réveillé, je voulais savoir ce que les analyses avaient révélé.

« Oui. Pour le liquide, il s'agit d'une huile inflammable. Il n'y a rien d'anormal de ce côté. Nous avons réussi à ouvrir le pendentif. Il contient une photo, mais elle n'est plus en très bon état. Et la poudre retrouvée autour de la maison… bien il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez voir vous-même.» Au son de sa voix, je devinai que quelque chose clochait concernant la mystérieuse poudre. Ma curiosité fut piquée, mais en jetant un coup d'œil à Kratos qui dormait paisiblement, je décidai de remettre à demain ma visite au laboratoire. Enfin… à une heure plus avancée du matin, puisqu'il était déjà trois heures du matin.

« Ça peut attendre à plus tard, j'espère? » Je demandai en étouffant un bâillement.

« Mais bien sûr. Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez. » M'assura Sheena d'une voix qui me parut amusée. Je devais sonner drôlement au téléphone.

« Très bien. Je vous remercie d'avoir analysé les preuves aussi vite. » Je la remerciai sincèrement. Je connaissais bien cette jeune femme pour avoir eu à travailler avec elle maintes fois par le passé et je savais qu'elle était une bonne personne, pas comme ce maudit Orochi. Elle travaillait vite et efficacement.

« Pas besoin de nous remercier, cela fait partie de notre boulot. Enfin, je ne vous dérangerai pas d'avantage. Au revoir, officier Ka-Fai. » Elle me salua et je lui rendis la pareille.

« Au revoir, Sheena.»

Je raccrochai et déposai mon cellulaire sur la table du salon, à portée de main au cas où quelqu'un d'autre aurait la merveilleuse idée d'appeler en pleine nuit. Je me rassis sur le divan et observai Kratos quelques instants. Il avait l'air tellement… en paix! Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, sans cette constante douleur qui le déchirait… Je fus content de constater qu'il n'était pas assailli par les cauchemars pour une fois. Je déposai à nouveau ma tête sur son épaule et je me blottis contre lui, me recouvrant de la couverture. Je ne tardai pas à me rendormir d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

**N/A : **

**Littlerosebud : **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, tout le monde!! Yuan a donc maintenant commencé sa mission concernant Rodyle. Est-ce qu'elle se déroulera mal, ou bien réussira-t-il a ramener à Yggdrasil les informations sur la trahison de Rodyle? Vous le verrai prochainement!!

Je prends ce temps pour remercier **Akina_Bazooka** et **Lyne**, nos fidèles reviewers qui nous supporte toujours autant!! Un gros merci à vous!!

Et pour tous les autres qui aiment cette histoire jusqu'à présent, nous apprécierions _vraiment_ que vous laissiez quelques commentaires!! Allez, cela ne prend pas tellement de temps et nous rendrais vraiment heureuses!!

Le prochain chapitre aura probablement un peu de retard, puisque je serai occupée à déménager. Je m'excuse en avance, s'il vous plait ne nous tuer pas… ;)


	7. Chapitre 7

**N/A : **Rien ne nous appartient, à nouveau, sauf la fanfiction. Tout le reste est à Namco  
**

* * *

Chapitre 7**

Au moment de quitter la pièce, Yuan m'avait arrêté en me prenant le poignet. C'est avec surprise et incompréhension que je m'étais retourné pour y lire une solitude immense dans les yeux de mon ami. J'étais resté figé pendant quelques secondes, les yeux du policier créant un sentiment inconnu en moi. Un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la nostalgie et de la compassion, mais c'était aussi autre chose dont je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Puis, je me rassis tranquillement près de lui, lui offrant ce qu'il désirait tant, l'observant alors qu'il détournait le regard. Je ne comprenais pas; pourquoi semblait-il si gêné de sa requête? Il était normal qu'il veuille de la compagnie, non?

Il m'affirma alors que je ne le dérangeais point et que jamais je ne le dérangerais. Ce qu'il ne saisissait pas, par contre, c'est qu'il n'était pas aisé pour moi de montrer ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de mes émotions. J'étais tellement habitué de garder un masque d'impassibilité maintenant… Même si je voulais le retirer, sachant que je ne le dérangerais pas, je n'y arriverais pas. De toute façon, il m'offrait déjà beaucoup comme il le disait lui-même. Je ne pouvais certainement pas l'importuner avec plus et encore plus de mes problèmes!

Yuan me sortit de ma torpeur lorsqu'il jeta une partie de sa couverture sur moi. Je fixai la nouvelle source de chaleur un moment, stupéfait, ne sachant que dire. Encore une fois, il me donnait pour combler mes besoins. J'eus un léger sourire amer, mais il disparut rapidement. Je ne devais pas penser ainsi. Simplement le remercier et trouver la meilleure occasion pour lui rendre la pareille. J'avais effectivement eu froid jusqu'à maintenant, alors la couverture était la bienvenue. Autant bien l'utiliser dans ce cas.

Alors que nous parlions, il m'avoua qu'il ne se ferait jamais à la solitude et que, pourtant, il n'aimait pas aller vers les gens qu'il connaissait. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que ma compagnie semblait le tranquilliser ainsi? Ce point m'intriguait, mais je devais avouer que j'en étais touché. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il me faisait plus confiance qu'à tous ses amis? Chose étrange puisque jusqu'à quelques jours, nous étions de parfaits étrangers.

Soudain, sa tête se retrouva alors sur mon épaule et je me raidis sous la stupéfaction et un peu d'inconfort. Qu'est-ce que…? Était-ce simplement la fatigue qui le faisait agir ainsi? Ou alors était-ce… Non, je ne voulais pas y penser. C'était complètement stupide, premièrement, et je n'avais pas le droit de penser à une telle chose alors que je venais à peine de dire adieu à ma femme.

Lorsque je posai mon regard sur Yuan, pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec bienveillance et me caler plus confortablement dans le sofa. Il était si paisible! Il était clair que ma présence lui faisait du bien et je me rendis enfin compte que ce pouvait être une façon de le remercier. Alors doucement, alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, je passai un bras autour de sa taille et le rapprochai de moi afin qu'il soit plus confortable. Je me surpris à agir ainsi, à être si doux. Après tout, je ne m'étais jamais conduit ainsi envers quelqu'un sauf Anna et Lloyd. Alors de le faire avec Yuan en ce moment même… étais-je en train de trahir ma femme? La pensée me fit grimacer et je me dis que je devrais sûrement le lâcher. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'y résigner. Son visage si serein lorsqu'il dormait était suffisant pour faire fondre toutes mes inquiétudes. De toute façon, je ne faisais que le prendre ainsi pour le rassurer, simplement parce qu'il était un ami. Il n'y avait absolument aucune autre raison.

J'étouffai un bâillement et fouillai pour trouver la télécommande que je trouvai sur le bras du divan du côté de Yuan. Doucement, je m'y rendis en tentant de ne pas réveiller mon compagnon, puis fermai la télévision. Et enfin, dans le silence complet, je fus capable de m'endormir en gardant le policier contre moi, me sentant tout aussi rassuré d'avoir sa présence tout près.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai alors qu'un frisson me parcourait le dos. Une source de chaleur venait tout juste de me quitter et, bien que la couverture ait gardé une partie de cette chaleur, elle n'était pas suffisante. J'ouvris donc un œil, bientôt suivi du deuxième, et vit Yuan se diriger vers la cuisine. Sur le mur du salon où se trouvait la fenêtre étaient visibles quelques rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient au-delà de l'épais rideau, me prouvant que c'était déjà le matin. Mon regard se tournant vers l'horloge, je vis qu'il n'était que 6h du matin et je grognai doucement. Je n'avais pas tant dormi et Yuan non plus d'ailleurs. Alors comment avait-il fait pour se lever si tôt?

Mais bon, malgré l'heure précoce, je devais tout de même me lever pour aller travailler. Déjà que j'avais réussi à obtenir un congé la journée précédente, je ne pouvais certainement pas me permettre plus ou Yggdrasil serait suspect envers moi.

Je m'étirai et grimaçai, mon corps complètement raqué. Dormir en position assise sur un divan ne me faisait pas. Je crois bien que s'il renouvelait l'expérience, je le guiderais vers le lit avant, sachant que nous pourrions y dormir sans crainte de se retrouver avec des courbatures le lendemain matin.

J'allai chercher mes vêtements et me changeai rapidement, puis me rendis par la suite à la cuisine où Yuan s'affairait déjà à préparer quelque chose de rapide. M'assoyant à la table, je l'observai faire distraitement. « Tu dois te rendre au poste de police ce matin? » Demandai-je alors. C'était la seule solution que je voyais pour qu'il se lève aussi tôt. Après tout, il ne retournait voir Rodyle que le lendemain. À la seule pensée de cet homme, je grimaçai. Je devais avouer que j'avais peur pour Yuan. Car non seulement Rodyle pouvait facilement se débarrasser de lui, autant pouvait-il profiter de lui et le prendre dans sa _collection_ comme Yuan l'avait si bien mentionné la journée précédente. Je devrais faire attention à l'homme en face de moi, peut-être le faire suivre par quelqu'un de confiance qui m'avertirait si quelque chose lui arrivait. Et j'avais justement la personne en question en tête.

« Oui, les preuves ont été analysées, je vais donc aller voir ce que nous avons eu comme résultat. » Je fus retiré de mes pensées et me tournai vers lui légèrement avec choc. J'avais complètement oublié qu'ils avaient trouvé des preuves qui permettraient de trouver le principal assassin de ma famille. Et comment avais-je pu? Ce devait pourtant être ma priorité!

Je soupirai et hochai la tête. « Je vois. Si jamais je peux aider, fais-moi signe. » Dis-je avec sérieux. Je voulais trouver ce criminel et le faire payer autant qu'Yggdrasil. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui il aurait pu envoyer, mais j'espérais le savoir bientôt.

Yuan me sourit alors qu'il me tendait une assiette contenant deux toasts. « Bien sûr. » Il s'assit près de moi et se mit à mâchouiller sa propre toast, maintenant pensif. « Mais dis-moi, si jamais Anji n'a aucune idée de qui est ce Forcystus, n'y aurait-il pas quelqu'un à qui nous pourrions demander dans l'organisation sans en parler à Yggdrasil? Je ne voudrais pas parler de ça maintenant au cas où ce serait une fausse piste ou quelque chose de totalement inutile. » Dit-il alors avec renfrognement. Aussitôt, une personne me vint en tête. Enfin, personne… elle n'en était pas vraiment une, mais il le découvrirait plus tard. « Oui, il y a bien quelqu'un en fait. Passe au quartier général cet après-midi, je te la présenterai. Je t'attendrai devant ma chambre. » Il semblait étonné qu'il y ait effectivement quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être l'aider, mais sembla tout aussi ravi. « Et qui est-ce? L'ai-je déjà croisée? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Il fut un peu déçu quand je secouai la tête. « Elle se nomme Tabatha. C'est la secrétaire d'Yggdrasil. »

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de toast. « Je viens de te demander de voir quelqu'un autre qu'Yggdrasil! Et, personnellement, je compte sa secrétaire comme étant lui! » S'exclama-t-il, irrité. Je roulai les yeux vers le plafond devant son changement d'attitude soudain. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tabatha est un peu… spéciale. Il n'y a pas vraiment de chance qu'elle le lui dise si on lui demande de ne pas le faire. Et puis, son bureau n'est pas si près de celui d'Yggdrasil. Disons qu'il… lui arrive de ne pas supporter de la regarder. » Expliquai-je et il me regarda avec confusion, maintenant intrigué. Cependant, je secouai la main comme pour chasser le sujet. « Je t'expliquerai une fois que tu l'auras vu. Tu comprendras mieux. » Et je le déçus à nouveau, bien que sa curiosité soit piquée à vif.

En fait, je tenais vraiment à ce qu'il rencontre Tabatha. Car Yuan m'avait dit que sa femme décédée se nommait Martel. Et Martel n'était certainement pas un nom courant. Alors si vraiment elle s'avérait être la femme que je pensais, je le saurais immédiatement une fois que Yuan verrait Tabatha.

Je terminai de manger mon déjeuner avant de me lever après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Bon, je vais y aller avant d'être en retard. Rejoins-moi cet après-midi à 1h, d'accord? » Et sans un mot de plus, je quittai rapidement l'appartement. Ce n'était pas que je fuyais l'endroit, loin de là, mais plutôt que j'avais quelqu'un que je voulais voir absolument. Et cette personne n'était habituellement au quartier général que très tôt le matin. Le reste du temps, elle se promenait souvent de quartier en quartier dans tout Osaka, devenant introuvable.

Lorsque j'arrivai à destination, je ne perdis pas de temps et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où je savais être sa chambre. Je ne pus empêcher une légère exclamation de soulagement avant de replacer mon masque lorsque je la vis justement refermer la porte derrière elle alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre. Avec ses deux longues couettes roses sur chaque côté de sa tête, elle se tourna en m'entendant arriver et me fixa de ses yeux bleus quasi inexpressifs. Elle portait un simple complet noir un peu serré sur sa frêle taille d'une jeune fille de seize ans.

« Bonjour M. Aurion. » Me salua-t-elle d'une voix égale, comme si elle avait été créée mécaniquement sans aucune émotion dans le processus. Elle avait toujours été ainsi : ses émotions étaient plus rares que les miennes. Je crois que c'est le fait de vivre parmi les yakuza depuis enfant qui l'avait endurcie de cette façon. Après tout, elle était exactement comme moi : recueillie et forcée à travailler dans un tel endroit sans avoir son mot à dire. Elle avait gravi des échelons parmi les rangs elle aussi et avait atteint la confiance d'Yggdrasil, mais pas assez pour être tout près de lui comme Zelos et moi l'étions.

« Bonjour Presea. » Lui répondis-je avec un hochement de tête. « Tu as quelques minutes, dit moi? J'aurais à discuter avec toi, mais ce couloir contient certainement beaucoup trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. » Bien que mes paroles pouvaient sembler suspectes, j'agissais toujours ainsi avec les membres importants de notre 'famille'. C'était le meilleur moyen de parler des projets d'Yggdrasil sans être entendu par les moins hauts gradés et c'était le meilleur moyen de faire croire que je parlais toujours de tels projets. C'était cependant loin d'être le cas avec Presea. Car tous les deux, nous voulions sortir de cet endroit infâme pour reconstruire nos vies. En voyant que nous avions le même but, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour nous entraider. Elle avait donc obtenu toute ma confiance depuis quelques années déjà et moi la sienne.

Elle hocha la tête. « J'ai du temps. Votre bureau? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le côté opposé du couloir d'où j'étais arrivé. Je la suivis rapidement sans répondre. Je n'avais pas besoin de le faire. Nous étions tellement habitués de nous y réunir après tout. Nous arrivâmes rapidement, ne perdant pas de temps à parler en chemin. Nous n'étions pas du type bavard de toute façon.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, j'allai m'asseoir derrière le bureau proche de la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient ouverts. Ce devait certainement être l'une des rares pièces qui semblaient moins sombres avec le soleil qui pénétrait à l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'adorais cette pièce, mais je ne m'y sentais pas trop inconfortable non plus.

Presea s'assit en face de moi après avoir refermé la porte, m'observant, attendant que je prenne la parole. Ce que je fis sans délai. « J'aurais un service à te demander. » J'allai droit au but. « Tu as certainement entendu parler de Sano Nagano, le nouvel espion d'Yggdrasil? » Elle hocha la tête et je continuai. « Eh bien je suis inquiet pour lui. Comme première mission, Yggdrasil l'a envoyé voir Rodyle pour qu'il trouve des informations face à sa trahison. Et tu connais la fourberie de Rodyle : s'il ne se débarrasse pas de Sano, alors il tentera certainement d'en faire l'un de ses _objets_. » Elle hocha de nouveau la tête avant de me devancer dans mes paroles. « Compte tenu du fait que M. Nagano semble être un bel homme, les chances sont plus grandes que Rodyle veuille le prendre sous son aile de force. » Analysa-t-elle avec un visage complètement neutre.

Je soupirai. « Effectivement, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. C'est donc là que mon service entrerait en jeu. Connaissant tes talents en infiltration tout en passant complètement inaperçue, j'aimerais que tu suives Sano et m'appeler si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il y retourne demain. Serait-ce possible? » J'étais beaucoup trop inquiet pour laisser Yuan aller là-bas seul. Il ne connaissait pas Rodyle comme Yggdrasil et moi le connaissions et il pouvait lui arriver tant d'horreurs. Je ne pus empêcher un bref frisson avant de reporter mon attention sur l'adolescente.

« Je peux m'arranger. » Déclara-t-elle alors en sortant un petit agenda d'une poche à l'intérieur de son veston pour y écrire à l'intérieur. « Cependant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous tenez tant à protéger cet homme. N'est-il pas exactement comme Magnius, Pronyma et tous les autres espions qu'Yggdrasil a eus? »

Comme eux? L'envie d'éclater d'un rire jaune se fit présente, mais je me retins. Il était loin d'être comme eux, que ce soit au niveau du travail ou du comportement. Yuan était tout simplement beaucoup trop innocent dans toute cette histoire. Ce pour quoi j'étais toujours aussi amer qu'il ait décidé de s'infiltrer. Ce monde était certain de souiller cette pureté que j'aurais de loin préféré garder intacte. « Non. Il est comme nous. » Répondis-je plus bas cette fois, au cas où quelqu'un écouterait au-delà de la porte. Les chances étaient minces, mais on ne sait jamais.

Ma réponse arracha un mince sourire à la jeune fille et elle se releva. « Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais m'occuper de lui sans problèmes. » Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu et elle s'inclina devant moi. « Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, M. Auri – » Elle fut aussitôt coupée par une porte qui s'ouvrait et par un jeune homme aux cheveux orangés qui entrait dans la pièce. Il arborait un de ses charmants sourires aux lèvres alors qu'il toisait Presea. « Oh, bonjour ma beauté! J'ignorais que tu te trouvais ici! » Susurra-t-il gentiment. Cependant, la beauté en question l'ignora complètement. Elle me souhaita au revoir pour de bon cette fois et quitta le bureau sans un regard pour Zelos. Ce dernier eut un soupir las et baissa la tête comme un chien piteux. « Quelle froideur. » Se plaignit-il dramatiquement, une main sur son front.

Il m'agaçait fortement.

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de cogner avant d'entrer, Zelos. » Grognai-je avec une pointe de découragement. Mais en mon for intérieur, j'étais irrité et, surtout, effrayé. Avait-il tout entendu? Après tout, il était entré tout juste au moment où nous finissions notre conversation, Presea et moi. Et cette conversation pouvait sembler louche pour quelqu'un qui écoutait de l'extérieur.

Mais en voyant son regard meurtrier face à mon commentaire, je constatai avec soulagement que ce n'était pas le cas. Si vraiment il avait tout entendu, il m'aurait regardé avec un sourire moqueur pour me provoquer. Il serait aussi parti dans les plus brefs délais pour en parler à Yggdrasil.

« Eh bien veuillez me pardonner, _ô_ grand Kratos! » Déclara-t-il avec sarcasme en roulant les yeux vers le plafond. « Cependant, j'apporte des nouvelles importantes de la part d'Yggdrasil, je n'en voyais donc pas l'utilité. » Il m'observa d'un air hautain en rejetant une mèche de cheveux rouges vers l'arrière d'un mouvement sec.

« Je te ferai remarquer que ce que je te demande n'est que la politesse, _ô_ imbécile! De plus, dois-je te rappeler que tu es mon subordonné? Alors, tu me dois automatiquement cette politesse. » Lui rappelai-je non sans un mince sourire moqueur, ce qui me valut un nouveau regard meurtrier. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois tenir les rôles du Saiko-komon et du Waka-gashira?! Yggdrasil ne pourrait-il pas au moins m'en laisser un? Pourquoi te fait-il plus confiance à toi qu'à moi? Je ne l'ai pas trahi, moi, au moins! »

Alors qu'il se plaignait, je venais d'ouvrir mon ordinateur pour commencer à travailler.

J'avais effectivement les deux postes que Zelos venait tout juste de nommer. Alors non seulement je m'occupais de tout ce qui s'appelait finances, comptabilité, business, mais en plus de cela, je m'occupais des meilleurs assassins de notre 'famille'. Il était clair que puisque j'avais passé mon enfance avec Yggdrasil, j'étais l'homme en lequel il avait le plus confiance. Et le Saiko-komon avait toujours l'oreille du 'père' de la famille. Je m'étais donc vu attribuer le rôle.

Cependant, Yggdrasil avait dû croire que je m'ennuierais à simplement faire de la comptabilité et à n'avoir aucun pouvoir sur les hommes, si l'on puisse dire ainsi, puisqu'il m'avait accordé le poste de Waka-gashira, sachant pertinemment que j'avais fait mes preuves depuis fort longtemps. Le Saiko-komon tire les ficelles, mais ne donne pas les ordres. Le Waka-gashira, quant à lui, a les pouvoirs sur les hommes les plus forts de la maison. J'avais donc écopé des deux à mon plus grand regret.

« Nous avons déjà eu ce genre de conversation et ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre. Si Mithos tient à ce que tu gardes ce poste, alors restes-y sans rechigner. Tu dois déjà t'avérer chanceux d'avoir un si haut grade. » Lui rappelai-je avec des yeux sombres avant de les retourner vers mon écran. Je savais que je le provoquais et que je le mettais en colère, mais je ne portais pas Zelos dans mon cœur non plus. Alors pourquoi devrais-je faire des efforts pour lui? « Et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai jamais trahi Mithos. » Je savais pertinemment de ce qu'il parlait, mais je préférais agir comme si je n'en avais aucune idée. Une main sur la souris d'ordinateur, je venais d'ouvrir les rapports financiers, avec toutes les commandes d'armes qui venaient d'entrer, et je les faisais défiler, les observant vaguement.

L'adolescent venait de se pencher sur mon bureau, m'observant avec un énorme sourire narquois, les yeux brillants avec malveillance. Les deux mains sur le meuble en bois, il reprit la parole, « Une jolie dame aux fins cheveux noisettes dont les yeux devaient certainement pétiller d'un petit quelque chose qui ferait fondre n'importe qui. Elle ressemblait à une vraie déesse! » Entama-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je fus surpris qu'il ne se mette pas à l'insulter comme Yggdrasil l'avait fait, mais c'était de Zelos que l'on parlait ici. Après tout, il était un vrai coureur de jupons. Et pourtant, même s'il parlait d'elle en bien, il m'irritait. « J'ignore comment elle a pu terminer avec quelqu'un comme toi. » S'exclama-t-il avec dédain et je me retins de tiquer. « Elle aurait pu trouver beaucoup mieux! Il lui aurait fallu un Dieu, un Apollon, quelqu'un comme moi! » Avait-il oublié la différence d'âge? « Mais _moi_, au moins, je l'aurais refusé. Car je ne trahis pas Yggdrasil! » Il m'agaçait _sérieusement_. « Mais toi, toi! Non seulement tu t'es amouraché de quelqu'un, bien qu'elle soit une véritable déesse, tu as même eu un petit monstre. » Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec dégoût. « Comment as-tu pu oser faire faire une telle chose au corps si frêle de cette déesse? » J'en avais plus qu'assez! S'il continuait à parler ainsi de mon enfant, je savais qu'il se retrouverait en dehors de ce bureau avec son _si_ beau visage plus qu'amoché!

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Je me surpris encore une fois de mon calme et mon indifférence à ces mots. Je me sentais coupable d'ailleurs, car je devrais défendre Lloyd. Mais si je le faisais, Zelos aurait ce qu'il voulait.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils face à mon manque de réaction et il fit une moue déçue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais je le coupai. « Et Yggdrasil t'a envoyé ici pour me confier quelque chose. Si tu traînes, il sera furieux. » Cela sembla faire son effet puisque l'adolescent se redressa après être revenu à un état sérieux. Enfin… le plus sérieux que Zelos pouvait être.

« Yggdrasil a des raisons de croire que Dorr est en train de nous trahir. Apparemment, le fait que nous pourrions avoir les médicaments pour sa femme s'il travaille pour nous ne suffit plus comme raison. » Je haussai un sourcil et tournai mon regard vers Zelos. « Le ministre des Relations internationales? » Eh bien, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Bien que ce ministre soit un véritable trouillard, son homme de main était quelqu'un de bon. Il avait dû réussir à le convaincre que ce qu'il entreprenait n'était pas la chose à faire.

Zelos acquiesça à ma question en roulant des yeux. « Oui. Yggdrasil pense qu'il serait temps de s'en débarrasser. » Je grimaçai intérieurement. Je devrais encore tuer quelqu'un. Mes mains étaient déjà très sales, mais je n'aimais quand même pas les salir encore plus.

Je soupirai en regardant de nouveau mon écran d'ordinateur. « Très bien, j'enverrai quelqu'un. Ce devrait être fait d'ici quelques jours. » Comment… comment pouvais-je être si froid devant un assassinat qui allait se produire? Comment pouvais-je causer un assassinat, même!?

« Mouais, je n'en doute pas. » Maugréa le jeune homme tandis qu'il me toisait d'un regard hautain que j'ignorai. Ce fut après une expression d'agacement qu'il quitta enfin la pièce sans un mot de plus. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, mon visage devint las et je l'enfouis dans mes mains. Comme j'avais hâte que Yuan trouve toutes les preuves nécessaires pour qu'Yggdrasil soit enfin mis sous les barreaux! J'en avais assez! Assez de devoir prendre la vie de gens innocents parce qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles à Yggdrasil, assez d'être un meurtrier sans merci! Je voulais une vie normale, qu'une simple vie… Mais ça n'arriverait jamais, n'est-ce pas?

Je regardai de nouveau les rapports financiers, soupirai longuement, puis les fit imprimer avant de les placer sur le coin de mon bureau pour pouvoir les donner plus tard à mon supérieur. Puis je quittai mon bureau pour partir à la recherche d'un de mes hommes de main afin qu'il se mette à la tâche. J'avertirais Yuan plus tard lorsque nous serions de retour chez lui. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à quelques-uns de ses collègues d'aller protéger le ministre et qu'il survivrait.

Le dos accoté au cadre de porte derrière moi, mes yeux voyageaient de gauche à droite, surveillant de quel côté Yuan arriverait. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment ça s'était passé au poste de police. Est-ce que les preuves seraient suffisantes pour trouver le meurtrier? Ou pour au moins donner une bonne piste? Malheureusement, je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais lui demander une fois qu'il arriverait. C'était loin d'être l'endroit pour en parler.

L'officier arriva enfin en m'envoyant la main et en me souriant gentiment. Je me remis sur pieds en équilibre avant d'aller le rejoindre. Je n'osais même pas lui demander si tout s'était bien passé le matin même, de peur de m'échapper. « Alors, Anji a-t-il pu t'aider? » J'allai droit au but, ne voyant pas la peine de faire la conversation avec 'un petit nouveau '. Mes mots eurent leur effet et un air renfrogné se peignit sur son visage. « Non. » Grogna-t-il tout bas, soudainement de mauvaise humeur. C'est donc qu'il l'avait appelé et avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur ce Forcystus. D'ailleurs, cet homme m'intriguait moi aussi. Qui donc pouvait-il être pour que je n'aie aucune idée de qui il s'agisse? Pour que Rodyle le passe avant Yuan, qui était le subordonné d'Anji après tout, c'était qu'il devait nécessairement être important. Et s'il était important, il était étrange que je n'en aie pas entendu parler, car je connaissais toutes les personnes qu'Yggdrasil connaissait. Cela voulait donc dire qu'Yggdrasil n'aurait pas plus d'idée sur qui était ce personnage.

Vraiment étrange…

Je lui tapotai l'épaule pour le réconforter. « Très bien, allons voir Tabatha dans ce cas. » Et sans un mot de plus, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de la secrétaire d'Yggdrasil. Je constatai que la porte était déjà ouverte et je pénétrai la pièce en même temps que Yuan, lui jetant un bref coup d'œil pour voir quelle serait sa réaction après avoir fermé la porte.

Devant nous, assise derrière le bureau de bois franc, ce qui ressemblait à une jeune femme tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur, ses yeux vers rivés sur l'écran. Ses longs cheveux vert pomme, assemblés en une tresse, tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle portait un chapeau tout le long de sa tête, ne révélant que le toupet carré sur son front dont deux mèches plus longues cachaient ses oreilles. Ses vêtements se consistaient d'une simple robe courte dont le col blanc aux bordures noires se rattachait au reste du vêtement noir. Sur la jupe étaient visibles deux lignes vertes qui étaient cachées par le bureau. Cependant, bien qu'elle ressemble à une véritable femme, la secrétaire avait quelque chose qui semblait inhumain. Peut-être était-ce le mouvement mécanique de son corps, le manque de réaction lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, ou alors un certain manque de lueur dans ses yeux.

Yuan stoppa net en la voyant, ses yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur, mais surtout d'horreur. Et je compris aussitôt que mes suspicions avaient été exactes. « M – » Commença-t-il, mais je le coupai en m'avançant vers la jeune femme.

« Voici Tabatha, la secrétaire d'Yggdrasil. Comme tu peux le constater, elle ressemble à une femme, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. C'est parce qu'elle est un robot. Elle a été créée par Altessa, un scientifique qui travaille pour notre supérieur. » Yuan me regardait maintenant avec une véritable confusion et je comprenais parfaitement la question présente dans ses yeux. Comment est-ce qu'un robot avait pu être créé à l'image même de sa femme? Il observa de nouveau l'androïde qui n'avait aucunement bougé de sa position première. « Mais c'est Mar – » Commença-t-il de nouveau, mais je fronçai les sourcils et le coupai. « Ne prononce pas son nom! » M'exclamai-je durement et il figea sur place. Je soupirai et plaçai mes mains sur le bureau derrière moi, m'y accotant. « Sano… je n'ai qu'une question pour toi. Le nom de famille de ta femme, était-ce Kimura? » Ses sourcils froncèrent et sa confusion grandit. « Comment le sais-tu? » Après tout, il ne me l'avait jamais mentionné.

Je soupirai de nouveau. Et voilà, j'avais la dernière confirmation qu'il me fallait. « Kimura était le nom de famille de la mère d'Yggdrasil. Et non seulement elle avait un fils, mais elle avait aussi une fille, Martel Yggdrasil. » Le visage de Yuan se décomposa lorsqu'il comprit la gravité de mes mots. « Un jour, cependant, elle a décidé de quitter son mari pour quitter ce monde de fou et a amené sa fille avec elle. Elle n'aimait pas son fils, alors elle l'a laissé vivre dans ce monde en l'y abandonnant, malgré les protestations de sa fille. C'est donc pourquoi Martel Yggdrasil est devenue Martel Kimura et que tu n'as jamais été au courant de rien. » Je tournai la tête vers Tabatha qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son travail des yeux. « J'ai grandi avec Yggdrasil et sa sœur, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu des doutes lorsque tu avais prononcé le prénom de ta femme et pourquoi je t'ai amené voir Tabatha. Car Tabatha a été créée dans le but de remplacer la sœur d'Yggdrasil. Malheureusement, bien qu'elle ait une sorte de conscience, elle reste un androïde et ne sera jamais sa sœur. Il arrive donc à Yggdrasil de ne pas supporter de la voir, ce pour quoi son bureau est si éloigné. Ainsi, il ne peut pas la détruire sous un excès de colère. » Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de moi alors que je me rappelais des jours où j'avais grandi avec Mithos et Martel. Ces jours où je pouvais vivre paisiblement me manquaient.

Yuan s'avança à mes côtés, détaillant l'androïde devant lui. Je savais qu'il était troublé; après tout, il avait la réplique exacte de son épouse devant lui. S'il y avait eu une réplique d'Anna devant moi, j'aurais eu le même genre de réaction. « Je comprends maintenant. » Entama-t-il alors tout bas. « Elle me parlait souvent de son petit frère, un garçon mignon qu'elle adorait. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait cependant plus jamais le revoir et elle ne m'avait jamais mentionné son nom. Chaque fois que je le lui demandais, elle évitait le sujet. Tout est clair maintenant. » Il eut un léger rire sans joie et je plaçai une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Tu sais donc à présent que ce nom est tabou dans un tel endroit. Si jamais Yggdrasil devait apprendre que tu as été son époux, tu ne t'en sortirais pas indemne. » Yuan devait trouver étrange que je dise ces mots alors que je venais tout juste de parler de tout avec le risque de m'être fait entendre. Cependant, personne ne passait dans ces couloirs. Yggdrasil avait interdis à toute la famille d'y passer, car il ne voulait pas faire connaître ce précieux androïde, pas même à Zelos. J'étais le seul qui pouvait venir ici avec Yggdrasil et si vraiment il nous avait entendus, il se serait déjà montré depuis plusieurs minutes. De toute façon, aux dernières nouvelles, il était dans une passe où voir Tabatha le mettait dans une colère noire. Je doutais donc qu'il vienne la voir aujourd'hui. C'était donc un endroit sécuritaire pour parler.

« Bon, Tabatha? »

La jeune femme releva enfin la tête vers moi et me regarda avec un sourire charmant. Pauvre Zelos, je suis certain qu'il serait jaloux de moi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la rencontrer alors que je le pouvais. « Oui, M. Aurion, que puis-je faire pour vous? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait totalement humaine. Je devais avouer qu'Altessa l'avait très bien réussie. Si on lui jetait un simple coup d'œil, on avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle était humaine. Il fallait vraiment le savoir qu'elle n'était qu'une machine. « J'aurais besoin que tu cherches pour moi un homme du nom de Forcystus. Vérifie si tu as son nom quelque part dans les données, que ce soit des fournisseurs, acheteurs ou simples clients. Ne te limite pas au Japon, vérifie un peu plus loin dans l'Asie de l'Est. » Elle acquiesça et, soudainement, ses yeux qui semblaient au moins vivants devinrent sans vie. Des bruits de chargements se firent entendre et des données défilèrent dans ses yeux. Maintenant, elle ressemblait à un véritable androïde.

Je savais qu'elle cherchait premièrement dans les données les plus importantes que l'on gardait dans son propre disque dur. Comme ça, si Forcystus était connu de notre famille et quelqu'un de vraiment important, elle saurait le trouver.

Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne à nous. « Je suis désolée, je n'ai personne du nom de Forcystus dans mes données. Je vais vérifier sur l'ordinateur, un instant. » Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : ses mains tapaient sur les touches du clavier à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle fit le tour de ses dossiers avant de s'arrêter définitivement et de secouer la tête. « Non, je n'ai vraiment rien. Veuillez m'excuser, M. Aurion. » Yuan soupira avec défaite, déçu qu'elle n'ait rien du tout sur cet homme elle non plus. « Tant pis, je me débrouillerai. » Maugréa-t-il.

« Merci beaucoup, Tabatha. Maintenant, je veux qu'une fois que nous serons sortis d'ici, tu détruises les données de ce qui s'est passé ici depuis notre entrée dans le bureau, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? » En faisant ainsi, Tabatha ne se souviendrait pas de nous avoir vus, ni d'avoir cherché des données sur ce Forcystus.

Elle acquiesça et, satisfait, je me retournai pour me diriger vers la porte et quitter la pièce avec Yuan derrière moi.

Tandis que nous longions le couloir, je fis part à Yuan d'une règle importante, « Ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui, suis-je clair? Personne à part Yggdrasil, Altessa et moi n'a le droit de rencontrer Tabatha. Encore une fois, si Yggdrasil apprend que tu l'as vu, tu peux dire adieu à ta vie et moi, la mienne. » Le policier hocha la tête avec sérieux sans un mot. Ce silence resta entre nous deux tandis que nous marchions dans les couloirs du quartier général et il dura jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à mon bureau. Je m'assis derrière le meuble de bois, prêt à retourner à mon travail, tandis que Yuan regardait l'heure. Par contre, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Yggdrasil pénétra la pièce. « Kratos, te voilà, je te cherchais. » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut Yuan et ses yeux se plissèrent de façon malveillante. Aussitôt, Yuan figea à moitié de façon inconfortable, bien que son regard reste déterminé. Il ne voulait pas avoir honte d'être dans le bureau d'un de ses supérieurs et il était hors de question qu'il se soumette gentiment à son supérieur. Enfin… c'est ce que je croyais lire en lui.

L'expression amère d'Yggdrasil se transforma alors pour un sourire malveillant. « Hmm… Sano, c'est bien cela? Mais que fais-tu donc ici? Ne me dis pas que tu es venu demander de l'aide à Kratos! T'aurais-je finalement donné une tâche trop difficile? » Susurra-t-il avec moquerie. « Fais attention, ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi! » Il gloussa tout bas, gloussa méchamment. Aussitôt, le corps de Yuan se tendit, mais avec détermination cette fois, et son regard se mit à briller de mille feux. « Ce n'est pas du tout le cas, Seigneur Yggdrasil. Je n'avais besoin que des informations sur les autres endroits que Rodyle occupe et puisqu'Anji était occupé en ce moment même, je suis venu voir M. Aurion. Je n'étais pas pour vous déranger pour si peu, après tout. » Je devais avouer qu'il s'était bien rattrapé là-dessus. Yggdrasil laissa échapper un 'Hmph ' dédaigneux, déçu par le manque de réaction, avant de se retourner vers moi, ignorant maintenant complètement la source d'ennui. « Kratos, n'oublie pas que nous allons à Kyoto cette fin de semaine et que nous partons ce soir. » Je ne fis que hocher la tête. « Je t'attendrai à mon bureau vers 7h, sois-y sans faute. »

Une fois Yggdrasil partit, je grognai. J'avais complètement oublié que nous partions pour Kyoto. Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient bousculés les derniers jours, ce voyage avait été le moindre de mes soucis. Mais maintenant qu'il revenait me frapper de plein fouet, l'idée de passer une fin de semaine seul avec Yggdrasil ne m'enchantait guère.

Yuan s'avança près de mon bureau, les sourcils froncés. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partais toute la fin de semaine. » Me reprocha-t-il avec quelque chose dans la voix comme… de la déception? Ou alors de la colère? Je crois qu'il y avait aussi de l'inquiétude…

Je secouai ma tête pour chasser de telles pensées et fixai mon attention sur Yuan. « J'avais oublié. » Fut ma seule réponse. Je toisai l'horloge sur le mur et me rendis compte qu'il était déjà 5h30. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour aller préparer mes affaires. Malheureusement, cela voulait dire que je n'aurais pas le temps de lui parler de Dorr. Tant pis, je lui enverrais un courriel et détruirai toutes les traces par la suite « Bon, j'ai quelques petites précisions à t'apporter sur ton travail et, comme je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant, je t'enverrai un courriel ce soir. Vérifie-les ce soir, suis-je clair? » Surpris, il acquiesça, se demandant quel genre de précision je pouvais apporter. Il le verrait s'il le lisait ce soir, et j'espérais qu'il agirait vite. Je ne voulais pas d'une autre mort sur les épaules. « Je dois y aller maintenant. Je devrais être de retour dimanche après-midi. D'ici là, sois prudent avec Rodyle, je t'en prie. » Déclarai-je avec des yeux durs. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse de folies non plus. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver?

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant d'acquiescer. « Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais… » Il s'arrêta un instant, regarda dans la direction par laquelle Yggdrasil était parti. « Toi aussi, sois prudent. » À voir son regard légèrement inquiet, je sus aussitôt que je n'étais pas le seul qui avait remarqué les regards étranges que me lançait notre supérieur. Je soupirai. « Oui, je ferai mon possible. » Grommelai-je. Disons qu'être prudent face à Rodyle était dix fois plus facile que d'être prudent face à Yggdrasil.

Je quittai finalement mon bureau, le barrai derrière moi une fois que Yuan fut sorti, puis me dirigeai vers ma chambre après un dernier au revoir.

Cette fin de semaine s'annonçait un véritable cauchemar.

* * *

**N/A : **Eh bien, j'espère que tout va bien aller pour Kratos durant ce weekend *sourit méchemment* Nah, je rigole. Mais vous allez quand même devoir attendre deux chapitres pour voir ce qui va lui arriver!

Mais sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre malgré le fait qu'il était très technique. Surtout avec les rangs des yakuza et tout le tralala. Aussi, ce n'est peut-être pas exact comme informations, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Ce n'est qu'une fanfiction, je ne voulais pas me mettre à chercher profondément pour avoir tout correctement xD En espérant que vous me pardonniez.

Merci encore à nos chères revieweuses (oui, j'invente des mots, et alors xD) très fidèles, vous ne savez pas à quel point on vous adore! Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent et qui aiment!

Attendez le chapitre de Little Rosebud avec impatience, et à la prochaine!


	8. Chapitre 8

**N/A : **Bonjour à tous, voici maintenant le chapitre huit. J'ai vraiment mis tout ce que j'avais à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez! Et comme toujours, rien ne nous appartient, à part la fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**** ( P.D.V de Yuan )**

Je me levai de bonne heure ce vendredi matin, quittant bien malgré moi la chaleur que me procurait Kratos, car je devais me rendre au laboratoire pour voir l'analyse des preuves. J'espérai de tout cœur qu'elles avaient donné des résultats. Ce que Sheena m'avait dit au téléphone était plus confus que clair, concernant la poudre mystérieuse. Durant le déjeuner, je sortis de mes pensées sombres lorsque Kratos me demanda s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour m'aider. Je lui demandai si quelqu'un de sa connaissance avait une chance de connaître ce mystérieux Forcystus. Il me parla alors d'une certaine Tabatha et je restai confus lorsqu'il me dit qu'Yggdrasil ne parvenait pas à supporter de la regarder parfois. Je me sentis un peu frustré lorsqu'il refusa de m'en dire plus, mais je n'en fis pas un cas. Je verrais bien plus tard, puisque je devais rencontrer Kratos au début de l'après-midi pour la rencontrer.

En arrivant au laboratoire, je fus déçu de voir que Sheena avait terminé son quart de travail. J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec elle. Je fus accueilli par son collègue, un homme d'âge mûr et au regard franc du nom de Tiga. Lorsqu'il sut la raison de ma visite, il ne perdit pas de temps et me fit signe de le rejoindre à une grande table de vitre où étaient disposées les évidences.

« Je suis content de vous voir, officier Ka-Fai. Sheena m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'avoir les analyses au plus vite, alors nous avons fait de notre mieux. Mais je ne peux pas dire qu'elles sont très concluantes, j'en ai bien peur. » Il avoua avec une mine renfrognée.

Cette nouvelle ne m'étonna guère. J'avais peur que l'enquête n'aboutisse à rien, ce qui arrivait très souvent dans le cas d'un incendie criminel. En général, le feu détruisait toutes les preuves potentielles. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il y en ait eu.

« Je veux voir les résultats tout de même. » Je lui demandai, voulant savoir la signification des paroles de Sheena.

Tiga me tendit le rapport et je le fis défiler. La première preuve était bien ce que m'avait dit Sheena. La substance semi-liquide était une huile inflammable qui avait servi à allumer l'incendie. Rien de nouveau dans ce cas-là. Quant au médaillon, mon regard s'adoucit lorsque je vis la copie de la photographie se trouvant à l'intérieur. Quoique brûlée par endroits, elle était toujours reconnaissable. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Kratos portant un jeune garçon dans ses bras, une magnifique jeune femme accrochée à son bras. Le sourire tendre qu'il affichait sembla faire fondre mon cœur. Il était heureux, comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je réalisai que j'avais vu Kratos porter un médaillon semblable. Celui-ci devait appartenir à sa femme. Sachant que cet objet ne servirait pas à l'enquête, je me promis de le ramener à Kratos dès que possible. J'en parlerais à Bryant lorsque j'aurais le temps. Je continuai à détailler le rapport et fronçai les sourcils en lisant ce qui concernait la poudre trouvée à proximité de la maison.

« Du datura!? Mais c'est une drogue extrêmement rare et dangereuse!! » Je m'exclamai, mes yeux trouvant la preuve posée sur la table.

« Oui. Tout porte à croire que le criminel faisait part au trafic de drogue. Du moins, il possède des contacts qui en font part. » Tiga expliqua en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air grave.

Je devins pensif. Le datura était une drogue qui, à cause de ses effets hallucinogènes dévastateurs et des risques élevés de mort lors de surdose, avait été interdite à la vente. Toute personne prise en possession d'une telle drogue était punie sévèrement. C'est pourquoi il n'y avait plus beaucoup de trafiquants qui faisaient le trafic du datura.

« Mais nous sommes chanceux qu'il s'agisse de cette drogue en particulier. Cela va me faciliter la tâche. » Je pensai tout haut.

« Je suis content de savoir que vous tenez peut-être une piste. » Tiga me sourit et je le lui rendis.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir analysé ces preuves aussi vite. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est notre boulot, après tout. » Tiga me souhaita au revoir avant de s'éloigner vers une autre table pour plonger dans de nouvelles analyses.

Je quittai le laboratoire avec un peu plus d'espoir, emportant avec moi le rapport détaillé. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire maintenant. Il me suffirait de demander à Kratos de me sortir la liste de tous les trafiquants de drogues qui faisaient affaire avec Yggdrasil. Je partirais de ce point-là pour enquêter. C'était mieux que de n'avoir rien du tout.

Une fois dans mon automobile, j'appelai Botta. Le problème de Rodyle se posait toujours et je devais absolument savoir s'il connaissait Forcystus.

« Salut Anji! Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère? » Je parlai d'un ton enjoué et sarcastique, sachant très bien que je le dérangeais, comme à mon habitude. Je ne me trompai pas.

« …Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? » Botta grommela à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Merci pour l'accueil!! Je suis désolé que tu sois l'une des seules personnes qui puissent m'aider le plus dans cette enquête. » Je raillai avec un soupir d'exaspération.

« Pardonne-moi. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler d'une enquête aussi dangereuse, spécialement pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. » Anji avoua piteusement après un moment de silence.

« Je sais. Je ne t'impliquerais pas là-dedans si je le pouvais, crois-moi. » Je regagnai mon sérieux.

J'étais conscient des conséquences que cela aurait pour Botta si je me faisais prendre. Il avait une famille adorable, un foyer, un job en lequel il croyait! Il avait tant à perdre et je ne pourrais supporter de le voir mourir à cause de moi. Mais pour le moment, j'avais besoin de lui et je devais croire que j'allais réussir à coincer Yggdrasil. Je _devais _le croire.

«… De quoi as-tu besoin? » La voix résignée de Botta me sortit de ma rêverie.

« J'ai seulement besoin de savoir si le nom de Forcystus te dit quelque chose. »

« Forcystus… Pas à ce que je sache… Laisse-moi une seconde. Je vais regarder dans mes dossiers. » J'entendis le bruit de doigts tapant sur un clavier. Il se passa de longues minutes avant qu'un soupir contrarié me parvienne de l'autre côté du fil.

« Non, il n'y est pas. » Admit mon ami.

« Merde. Il semble donc qu'il va être dur de le localiser… » Je marmonnai, crispant les doigts sur le volant de ma voiture.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir cela? »

« Il fait affaire avec Rodyle, mais je ne sais pas en quoi exactement. Je n'ai appris que son nom. Mais maintenant, je crois que c'est probablement une information vitale. Pour que toi et Kratos ne le connaissiez pas… » Le manque d'informations sur cet homme mystérieux me frustrait.

« Ouais, bon, désolé de ne pas avoir été plus utile. J'espère que finiras par trouver. » S'excusa Botta d'un air sincère.

« Merci quand même, Anji. Pour tout. » Je lui murmurai du fond du cœur.

Je le pensais vraiment. Botta était un vrai ami sur qui je pouvais compter. Il était l'une des rares personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance et je l'appréciais à sa juste valeur.

« De rien. Sois prudent. » Me pria mon ami.

« Je le suis toujours. » Je ris pour cacher l'incertitude qui s'emparait de moi.

À ce rythme, la seule personne qui pourrait me renseigner sur Forcystus serait Rodyle lui-même et c'était une alternative que je préférerais éviter.

Ce matin, après avoir appelé Botta, je me rendis au poste de police. Du boulot m'attendait et je devais demander à Bryant si ce mystérieux Forcystus ne se trouvait pas par hasard dans les dossiers de la police. Bryant m'accueillit dans son bureau avec un grand sourire. Je le lui rendis avant de prendre place devant lui. Il semblait de bonne humeur ce matin. Cela me changerait de la dernière fois…

« Comment va ton enquête, Yuan? » Il ne perdit pas de temps pour me demander des nouvelles.

« Je crois que je tiens une piste, mais je dois en parler à Kratos avant d'en être sûr. Sinon, pour le moment, je m'efforce de remplir la première mission que m'a donnée Yggdrasil. »

« Concernant Rodyle, n'est-ce pas? Un fourbe, celui-là. J'aimerais bien parvenir à le coincer. » Songea Bryant, ses traits se durcissant.

« Je crois que… vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion. Si vraiment Rodyle trahit Yggdrasil, il ne restera pas vivant bien longtemps, j'en ai peur. » J'admis et vit Bryant se radoucir quelque peu.

« Ouais… c'est un mal pour un bien, je crois. Mais tu n'es sûrement pas venu me voir pour me parler de ça, non? »

« En effet. Je voulais savoir si un homme du nom de Forcystus ne se trouvait pas dans les dossiers de la police. » Je demandai et croisai les doigts pour qu'il y soit miraculeusement.

« Forcystus? Hum, laisse-moi vérifier. » Bryant se détourna et fouilla dans son ordinateur. Je me décourageai lorsque je le vis secouer la tête négativement après un long moment.

« Non, nous n'avons rien sur lui. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… On dirait un véritable fantôme. Botta ne le connait pas, Kratos non plus… mais qui est-il donc!? » Je demandai d'une voix découragée.

* * *

Je rejoignis Kratos devant sa chambre à une heure, comme il me l'avait demandé. Il m'amena au bureau de la secrétaire d'Yggdrasil. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, mes yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme assise derrière le bureau. Je ne pus faire autrement que la dévisager, surpris et horrifié. Cette femme… elle était une réplique de Martel! Lorsque je voulus prononcer son nom, Kratos me coupa court. Je restai sous le choc alors que Kratos me faisait le récit de la vie d'enfance de ma femme, un récit qu'elle s'était toujours refusé de me raconter. Elle était… la sœur d'Yggdrasil. Cette pensée me donna envie de vomir, mais je me retins. J'avais été… le beau-frère d'Yggdrasil sans même le savoir, d'un meurtrier psychopathe!! Et s'il venait à le découvrir, même s'il ne se doutait pas de ma véritable identité, il voudrait me tuer, moi qui avais osé m'approprier sa précieuse sœur. De la manière qu'en parlait Kratos, il semblait être totalement obsédé par elle, au point d'en créer une réplique. Cet homme était un vrai malade. Je tentai d'oublier la relation qui le liait à Martel, que j'avais tant aimé. Si elle savait ce que son frère était devenu!

Lorsque je fus un peu remis du choc de voir Tabatha, Kratos lui demanda si Forcystus ne se trouvait pas dans les dossiers d'Yggdrasil. Je sentis le découragement m'envahir lorsque je vis qu'il n'y en avait trace. Il semblait maintenant que ma seule solution était de l'apprendre de la bouche même de Rodyle. J'avais touché le fond. Il me faudrait trouver le moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau, et vite. Même si j'avais une semaine pour remplir la mission qu'Yggdrasil m'avait attribuée, moins de temps je passerais entre les griffes de ce prédateur sexuel, mieux ce serait.

Je suivis Kratos de nouveau à son bureau. Lorsqu'Yggdrasil entra, je me forçai à garder une attitude défiante devant son regard malveillant. Je ne devais en aucun cas lui montrer que quelque chose me troublait. Je sentis une fierté me gagner lorsque je lui clouai le bec avec une excuse vite pensée. Mais mon humeur changea rapidement lorsqu'il rappela à Kratos leur voyage prévu à Kyoto en fin de semaine. Kratos partait ce soir. Il serait seul avec Yggdrasil. Je cachai mon inquiétude, car j'avais bien vu les regards qu'il lançait à mon ami quelques fois. Le même regard que Rodyle lorsqu'il me regardait. Je n'étais pas dupe. Je savais quelles étaient ses intentions. Alors lorsqu'il fut parti, je priai Kratos d'être prudent. Je sus qu'il comprit exactement pourquoi je lui demandais une telle chose. Je le vis dans ses yeux. Je restai toutefois confus lorsque Kratos insista pour que j'aille voir mes mails ce soir. Je compris qu'il prévoyait m'envoyer quelque chose de très important. Je me dis qu'il serait sage de ne pas l'ignorer. Avant de sortir du bureau, je jetai un dernier regard à Kratos, priant pour que je le revoie sain et sauf bientôt.

Au début de la soirée, je m'installai devant mon ordinateur et pensai à prendre mes messages. Il y en avait bien un de la part de Kratos. Je l'ouvris et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure que je lisais le message précipité. Le ministre des Affaires étrangères, Dorr, allait être assassiné. Bientôt. Kratos me priait de le protéger, de sauver sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu le choix que d'ordonner un assassin à ses trousses, mais sa mort pouvait encore être évitée. Je me précipitai sur le téléphone et composai le numéro de la maison de Bryant. Une voix de femme répondit à l'autre bout.

« Allô? »

« Alicia, c'est Yuan. Est-ce que Regal est là? C'est très important. » Je lui demandai d'un ton urgent.

« Euh, oui, je te le passe. Regal! Yuan veut te parler, il dit que c'est important. » Je l'entendis interpeller son mari d'une voix aussi pressante que la mienne. Le son de pas précipités me parvint.

« Yuan!? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Me pressa Bryant d'une voix inquiète.

« Kratos m'a envoyé un message. Il me dit qu'Yggdrasil s'apprête à tuer le ministre des Affaires étrangères, Dorr! » Je lui débitai l'avertissement de Kratos. Ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

« Quoi!? Tu es bien sûr de ça!? » La voix de Bryant explosa dans le combiné et je dus le tenir éloigné de mon oreille pour ne pas devenir sourd.

« Je ne peux pas être plus sûr. Kratos a été obligé d'envoyer un assassin après lui. Il m'a demandé de faire mon possible pour le sauver. »

« Cela va de soi. On ne peut pas laisser Yggdrasil tuer des gens sous notre nez si l'on peut l'empêcher. » Affirma mon supérieur.

« Qu'allez-vous faire? Si vous faites soudainement surveiller sa résidence, cela va réveiller les soupçons d'Yggdrasil… » Je m'inquiétai. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'Yggdrasil se mette à chercher un espion à travers ses rangs…

« Hum… je vais tenter de trouver quelque chose. Peut-être un voyage imprévu à Mexico, où quelque chose dans le genre. Il est normal qu'il ait des gardes du corps dans un cas pareil. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe. Concentre-toi sur ton enquête. »

« Je vous remercie. Je suis désolé de vous donner autant de boulot, Bryant. »

« Tu ne devrais pas. N'hésite jamais de m'en avertir si tu as vent d'autre chose dont la police peut s'occuper. Il est temps que nous démantelions ces réseaux souterrains. »

« D'accord. Je le ferai. » Je l'assurai avant de raccrocher. Je frottai mes yeux fatigués. Avec l'appui de Bryant, la mort du ministre pouvait sûrement être évitée.

Ce soir, j'eus de la difficulté à dormir. Mes pensées étaient hantées par Rodyle et Yggdrasil. Je me sentais seul, sans la présence rassurante de Kratos dans l'appartement. C'était étrange comment en quelques jours seulement, je m'étais habitué à le sentir près de moi. Je priai à nouveau pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien à Kyoto.

* * *

Durant la journée de samedi, je retournai aux maisons closes de Nishinari-ku, espérant que Rodyle y serait, puisque nous nous étions promis de nous rencontrer à nouveau aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de le voir, mais il était mon dernier moyen pour en connaître plus sur Forcystus. J'allais devoir jouer serré. Je l'attendis nerveusement dans le même salon où il m'avait reçu il y a deux jours. Il ne tarda pas à arriver, ce sourire narquois aux lèvres et cette lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Je déglutis difficilement lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, nous laissant seuls dans la pièce. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi et je me bornai à afficher un masque d'une calme indifférence.

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir, monsieur Sano. Comment allez-vous? » Me demanda innocemment Rodyle, son regard calculateur ne me quittant pas d'une seconde. Je feignis une joie que je ne ressentais pas.

« Bien, merci. Anji vous souhaite le bonjour. »

« Je suis flatté. Alors, qu'a-t-il pensé des nouveaux ajouts dans ma collection? Vous lui en avez parlé, j'espère? » S'enquit-il d'une manière décontractée.

Il alla se verser un verre de vin et m'en proposa un que je refusai poliment. Il revint s'asseoir près de moi.

« Bien sûr. Il serait prêt à s'en procurer, mais à un prix humble. Ses priorités vont malheureusement ailleurs en ce moment. » Je laissai s'échapper, testant le terrain.

Si vraiment Rodyle faisant plus que dans le domaine de la prostitution, je le saurais bien assez tôt.

« Oh? Et où vont-elles donc? » Il demanda curieusement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

J'avais capté son attention. Je jouai avec le rebord de mon manteau, feignant un manque d'intérêt en la conversation.

« J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse vous le dire. Il s'agit malheureusement d'informations qui ne vous concernent pas. » Je continuai d'un ton poli.

Rodyle se rapprocha de moi et je retins l'envie de m'éloigner. Je devais lui faire croire que tout allait bien.

« S'agirait-il d'un besoin pressant de se procurer des armes étrangères? » Il murmura sans jamais me quitter du regard.

Un sourire mystérieux naquit sur mes lèvres.

« Peut-être… » J'éludai, sachant que j'avais son attention complète.

« Si tel était le cas, je pourrais peut-être l'aider… » Rodyle entra dans mon jeu, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Je sus que c'était le moment de le faire parler. Peut-être Forcystus entrerait-il dans la conversation à un certain point. Si j'avais de la chance.

« Et comment, si je puis me permettre? » Je demandai innocemment.

Il était temps qu'il mette ses cartes sur la table. Rodyle se pencha vers moi. Je sentis presque son souffle sur mon visage.

« J'ai des contacts qui font affaire avec la Corée, la Chine, même avec les Amériques… Mais ils sont plutôt méfiants et vendent leur marchandise à un haut prix. Par contre, si vous passez par moi, je pourrais vous obtenir ces merveilles à un prix un peu moins élevé… » Il murmura, comme s'il s'agissait d'une information hautement secrète qu'il ne devrait pas me révéler.

J'eus l'intuition que ce Forcustus devait avoir rapport avec ce trafic d'armes. J'étais peut-être sur la bonne piste.

« La décision reviendra à Anji, mais je crois que cela l'intéressera. » Je dis d'une voix enjouée, lui faisant croire que j'étais intéressé. Cela paraissait presque trop facile.

« Bien sûr, si vous acceptez certaines conditions, je pourrais… disons… baisser le prix pour un qui sera acceptable. » Susurra Rodyle et je sentis sa main gagner nonchalamment ma cuisse.

Vraiment, cela avait eu l'air _trop_ facile. Je me forçai à garder une façade calme alors que ses doigts caressaient lentement ma cuisse. Surtout, rester calme…

« Qu'avez-vous en tête, exactement? » Je soufflai, ma respiration plus courte que je ne l'aurais voulue.

De sa main libre, Rodyle caressa ma joue et j'écarquillai les yeux, la peur menaçant d'envahir mon être tout entier.

« Dois-je vous faire un dessin…? » Il murmura et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je le repoussai violemment lorsque je sentis sa langue sur ma peau. Je le fusillai du regard, forçant la colère à remplacer la peur.

« Qui croyez-vous que je sois!? Je ne suis pas une pute de service!! » Je sifflai de colère et de honte.

Je me relevai et me dirigeai furieusement vers la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'ouvrir. Rodyle empoigna mon bras et me fit pivoter, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Il me poussa contre la porte et releva durement mon menton, forçant mon regard horrifié dans le sien, brillant de désir. Il baissa son visage vers le mien et je tentai de calmer ma respiration hachée.

« Entendez-moi bien, Sano. Je suis certain qu'Anji attend de vous que vous concluiez cet accord. Si vous ne le faites pas, qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir de votre emploi? » Il murmura dans mon oreille et des frissons me parcoururent. Je le repoussai à nouveau.

« Ce sera toujours mieux que de me prostituer pour votre plaisir pervers!! » Je crachai et ouvrit rapidement la porte. Je devais sortir d'ici! Rodyle me retint à nouveau par le poignet.

« Seulement qu'une nuit, c'est tout ce que je demande. Vous acceptez de vous soumettre à moi et les armes sont à vous pour un prix plus qu'abordable, ainsi qu'un petit bonus. Réfléchissez-y. » Insista Rodyle et je me débattis violemment hors de son étreinte.

Cette fois il ne me retint pas. Je sortis en courant des maisons closes sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Je ne parvins pas à me calmer avant d'être dans la sécurité de mon appartement, étendu sur mon lit. La peur que j'avais ressentie en présence de Rodyle était toujours là. Vraiment, j'aurais dû le voir venir. Je n'étais qu'un idiot. Un idiot qui ne le croyait pas capable de me demander une chose pareille. J'étais encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas insisté plus que ça. J'aurais pu me défendre, je le savais, mais j'avais besoin de Rodyle. Je ne pouvais pas faire échouer cette mission, sinon Yggdrasil allait avoir ma peau. Je grinçai des dents en pensant que ce salaud savait sûrement que la situation allait en venir à ce point. Et que si je voulais lui retirer des informations, je n'aurais pas le choix que d'accepter de… me donner à Rodyle. Un violent frisson de dégoût me parcourut le corps. Juste à repenser à la sensation de ses doigts sur ma cuisse me répugnait. Non. Il devait y avoir une autre solution… Je me ratissai le cerveau, cherchant une façon, un moyen que je n'aurais pas vu… Soudain une idée me vint. Je sautai de mon lit. Oui. Cela marcherait. Je ferais en sorte que ça marche. Je devais me rendre au poste de police.

Je calmai ma respiration et me construisit un masque calme avant d'entrer d'un pas décidé dans l'antre de Rodyle, seulement deux heures après l'avoir quitté en catastrophe. Lorsque je demandai à le voir, on me conduisit non au salon privé, mais à sa chambre. Le salaud devait savoir que j'allais revenir et avait donné ces ordres précis. Cela ne me dérangeait guère. Pour mon plan, cela paraîtrait même plus… normal. L'homme qui m'y conduisit ne se retira que lorsque je fus entré, fermant la porte derrière lui. Mon attention fut tout de suite sur Rodyle qui était assis confortablement sur le large lit, un sourire prédateur et victorieux aux lèvres. Il m'attendait. Je déglutis et je reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte la porte fermée. Je n'étais plus sûr de vouloir faire ça. Mon assurance sembla s'évanouir. Rodyle ricana doucement et il se leva, voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger aussitôt. Il vint me rejoindre et releva mon visage fermement pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Vous êtes revenus bien vite. Vous avez réfléchi à mon offre? » Susurra Rodyle, me pressant contre la porte, passant un bras à ma taille. Je gardai ma voix égale lorsque je lui répondis malgré la terreur qui courait dans mes veines. Une terreur à l'idée de ce qui m'arriverait si mon plan échouait.

« Si j'accepte, vous devez me promettre de me fournir des armes de la plus haute qualité. »

Rodyle ricana et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans mon cou. Il mordilla ma peau sensible et je retins mon souffle. Je serrai les poings jusqu'à ce que mes jointures tournent blanches, pour empêcher mon envie de le repousser. Heureusement, Rodyle se retira bientôt, mais sa poigne sur ma taille resta aussi forte. Il ne voulait pas que j'aille une chance de fuir. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

« Mais bien entendu. Je suis un homme qui respecte sa parole. » Assura-t-il.

Il me regardait avec un sourire sensuel. J'essayai de cacher la peur qui tourbillonnait dans mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense qu'il avait l'avantage.

« Acceptez-vous? » Insista-t-il, me pressant d'avantages contre la porte.

Je baissai le regard, honteux de ce que j'allais dire.

« …Oui. Je suis à vous pour cette nuit. » Je murmurai d'un ton à peine audible, mais suffisant pour que Rodyle l'entende.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il relâcha son étreinte. À la place il me prit fermement par la main et me guida vers le lit. Je le suivis sans protester, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je priai pour qu'il agisse comme j'avais anticipé. Je m'assis nerveusement sur le lit. Rodyle porta une longue frange de mes cheveux à ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner vers une commode élégante. Je le vis prendre une bouteille de champagne et en verser un verre. Bingo. Je réprimai un sourire nerveux. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez cédé, Sano. Un peu de champagne? » Me proposa-t-il et je déclinai.

Rodyle vint me rejoindre, sa coupe à la main. Il la déposa sur la table de chevet à côté de moi sous mon regard inquisiteur. Sans prévenir, il me repoussa brusquement et mon dos heurta le matelas. Je lâchai une exclamation de surprise alors que Rodyle me pressait contre le lit de tout son poids. Je me forçai à rester calme alors que tous mes sens me criaient de le repousser. Je grimaçai en sentant l'ampleur de son désir contre ma cuisse. Soudainement, Rodyle m'embrassa férocement. J'eus une vague de nausée lorsque sa langue força son chemin dans ma bouche, mais je l'ignorai. À la place, je répondis au baiser avec la même ferveur, ma langue s'entremêlant avec la sienne. Je devais le tenir occupé. Durant ce temps, ma main fouilla discrètement dans ma poche et en sortit ce que je cherchais. Localisant d'un coup d'œil le verre de Rodyle, j'y déposai rapidement la pilule qui fondit au contact de l'alcool. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rodyle brisa le baiser et je le vis prendre une longue gorgée de champagne. Parfait. Il ne me restait qu'à tenir un court moment encore, le temps que la drogue agisse. L'attention de Rodyle revint sur moi. Je sentis une de ses mains faire son chemin sous mon gilet et caresser ma peau. Un violent frisson me parcourut. Rodyle mordit brutalement la jonction de mon épaule et de mon cou, avant de sucer la peau martyrisée, laissant une marque. Je me mordis la lèvre au sang pour empêcher une plainte de s'échapper. Rodyle sourit contre mon cou, sentant la tension dans mon corps.

« Vous ne devez pas savoir à quel point vous êtes désirable, Sano. Vous pourriez faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui... » Il murmura, embrassant ma peau en descendant vers le collet de mon gilet. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je dus me répéter de rester calme. Je ne devais pas paniquer. Je devais tenir encore un peu…

« Cessez avec les compliments. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous entendre me louanger. » Je crachai avec toute la haine que je ressentais.

Rodyle ricana avant de pincer violemment un de mes mamelons. Je grimaçai et rejetai ma tête en arrière, mon souffle court.

« Vous êtes dur en affaire, mais c'est une qualité que j'apprécie. » Susurra Rodyle, continuant sa torture.

Je retins chaque son qui menaçait de passer mes lèvres. Je savais qu'il aurait trop de plaisir à m'entendre réagir. Soudain, Rodyle cessa ses gestes et je le regardai. Je le vis vaciller légèrement, son regard devenant soudain lointain. Il tenta de le concentrer sur mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… » Il commença d'une voix hésitante.

Je souris de soulagement. La drogue que j'avais versée dans son verre avait fait effet. Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules et je le poussai brutalement, renversant nos positions. Je m'assis sur son ventre, bloquant ses hanches de mes jambes. De mes mains j'emprisonnai ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Il n'avait plus la force de résister. J'approchai mon visage du sien, mes cheveux tombant en cascades sur ses épaules et autour de son visage. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il me voyait bien.

« Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter attentivement et répondre à toutes mes questions. Avez-vous compris? » Je m'exprimai clairement et je vis ses yeux se révulser. Malgré les effets, il allait rester lucide assez longtemps pour que je puisse lui poser toutes les questions que je désirais, sans même qu'il se souvienne de cet épisode le lendemain matin. Cette drogue agissait comme un vrai élixir de vérité. Après avoir plaidé ma cause au poste de police, j'avais réussi à en obtenir.

« …Oui. » Il répondit difficilement.

« Qui est Forcystus? » J'allai droit à ce qui m'intéressait.

Rodyle resta silencieux et son regard se perdit. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. J'empoignai son menton et le forçai à me regarder.

« Un… trafiquant d'armes… originaire de la Corée. » Il finit par répondre, son souffle saccadé.

« Pourquoi achetez-vous ses armes? » Je continuai, implacable.

« Je veux… prendre d'assaut les facilités d'Yggdrasil… pour affaiblir ses forces. »

« Vous voulez prendre sa place en tant que plus puissant yakuza du Japon? » Je le poussai à clarifier, voulant être sûr de rapporter les bonnes informations à Yggdrasil.

« Il a assez… étendu sa monarchie. Il est temps que quelqu'un d'autre prenne les rênes.»  
« Et qu'est-ce que Forcystus a de plus qu'Yggdrasil n'a pas déjà? » Je demandai, curieux d'en savoir la raison.

« Des armes… révolutionnaires qui ne sont pas encore arrivées au Japon… plus puissantes, plus efficaces… »

« Je vois… Où puis-je trouver ce Forcystus? » Je demandai, satisfait de la tournure des événements.

« Il est… généralement au club Saza-E… sur la rue Chayamachi, dans le quartier Kita-Ku… » Souffla Rodyle d'une voix saccadée.

« Cette chaîne doit lui appartenir, je suppose? »

« Je… ne sais pas… »

Je voyais que j'étais sur le point de le perdre, alors je poussai encore un peu.

« Sûrement ce n'est pas votre seule stratégie pour renverser Yggdrasil. Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre? » J'exigeai, secouant son menton durement pour reprendre son attention.

« J'ai… semé l'insécurité et la révolte chez ses clients, en tuant… leurs femmes… filles… »

À ces paroles, quelque chose en moi cliqua. Non… cela n'était pas possible! Je devais m'en assurer avant de perdre l'attention de Rodyle.

« Ces femmes… combien en avez-vous tué!? » Je le secouai par les épaules.

« Je ne sais plus… une… dizaine… »

« Comment… comment vous y êtes-vous pris?! Répondez-moi!! »

« Étranglées… et… »

Rodyle se tut aussitôt et sa tête retomba sur le côté, plongeant dans un sommeil comatique. Je restai figé, mes mains toujours sur ses épaules, incapable de bouger un muscle. J'en avais appris bien plus que je ne l'avais espéré. Ces deux mois, passés à pourchasser ce psychopathe, ne s'avéraient pas en vain. C'était Rodyle. Il était celui qui avait tué et violé ces pauvres femmes. Il avait eu ces cibles spécifiques pour semer la confusion chez les clients d'Yggdrasil, pour qu'ils cessent de lui accorder leur confiance. Ces victimes étaient mortes pour un idéal aussi stupide. J'eus l'envie irrésistible de faire payer cet être infâme étendu sous moi, de lui montrer toute la souffrance qu'elles avaient endurée. Mais ce n'était pas ma place de le faire. Je devais sortir d'ici et faire mon rapport à Yggdrasil, ainsi qu'à Bryant. Je me levai rapidement et m'éloignai du lit comme s'il s'agissait d'un immonde poison, ne tenant pas à avoir de contact plus avant avec Rodyle. Ma main se pressa d'elle-même contre mon cou abusé, où une marque paraîtra certainement demain. J'eus honte de moi-même, honte d'avoir laissé un homme comme lui me toucher de cette façon, même si cela avait été pour un but précis. Je repoussai cette pensée déplaisante au plus profond de moi. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, jetant un dernier regard à Rodyle. Il n'allait probablement pas se réveiller avant demain matin, avec aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. C'était parfait ainsi.

Aussitôt de retour chez moi, je me mis à taper mon rapport à Yggdrasil sur tout ce qu'avais confessé Rodyle. Il ne pourrait pas m'accuser de ne pas avoir rempli ma mission. Mais je me sentais mal pour cet homme, malgré sa nature mauvaise et toutes les actions qu'il avait commises. Je savais que je serais la cause de sa mort et cela n'aida en rien à alléger ma conscience. Sauf si, par quelque chance, Bryant arrivait à l'arrêter avant, l'inculpant du meurtre de toutes ces femmes. De cette manière, il purgerait ses crimes en prison, au lieu de mourir. Alors, avant d'aller dormir, je rédigeai aussi un rapport à Bryant, sachant qu'il ne le verrait probablement pas avant lundi matin. Le reste serait entre ses mains. La journée avait été forte en émotion. Dès que je m'étendis dans mon lit, qui portait maintenant l'odeur distinctive de Kratos, je tombai dans les affres du sommeil.

* * *

Ce dimanche, j'avais la journée entière pour prendre un peu de repos. Bryant n'avait pas besoin de moi, et Yggdrasil ne reviendrait qu'en après-midi. Je n'avais donc aucune obligation. J'avais de toute façon plusieurs commissions à faire et j'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air pour me changer les idées. Les moments que j'avais passés en compagnie de Rodyle étaient encore beaucoup trop frais à ma mémoire et j'aurais préféré les oublier. Je me consolai en me disant que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne. Je tenterais de le faire arrêter pour les meurtres avant qu'Yggdrasil ne l'assassine.

Mes pas m'avaient mené dans le parc Utsubo. C'était le temps de l'année où une exposition de sculptures prenait place. Je pris mon temps pour admirer les œuvres d'art et le jardin de roses. Ce parc était l'un de mes préférés dans tout Osaka. Il était d'une beauté rare dans une grande ville comme celle-ci et il n'était pas trop bondé, me donnant l'occasion de me promener sans me faire déranger, profitant du calme de la nature.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer, trop absorbé par le paysage. Je me dis qu'il serait le temps de rentrer lorsque je vis le ciel se couvrir et s'assombrir. Je repartis vers mon appartement sans trop me presser. J'étais venu à pied, puisque le parc ne se trouvait pas loin de chez moi. Je pensai au fait que Kratos revenait à Osaka cet après-midi. Il allait sûrement passer un bon moment au quartier général. J'espérai qu'il reviendrait à l'appartement ce soir. Sa présence me manquait.

Je finis par atteindre des rues moins passantes et eut bientôt l'impression désagréable d'être suivi. Je continuai comme si de rien n'était, tous mes sens en alerte. Je bifurquai dans une ruelle déserte, m'éloignant de mon appartement. Il n'était pas question que j'attire quiconque me suivait jusqu'à l'endroit où j'habitais. J'entendis des pas furtifs derrière moi. Instinctivement, je me tassai sur le côté au moment même ou une balle sifflait. Je ne fus pas assez chanceux cependant. La balle érafla mon bras et je serrai les dents sous la douleur soudaine. Je courus hors de la ruelle, tenant mon bras blessé dans une main, tentant d'arrêter le sang qui coulait entre mes doigts. Je me tapis dans l'ombre et jetai des regards furtifs derrière moi, tentant de repérer le tireur. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne croyais pas devenir une cible aussi vite… Mon instinct me dit qu'il s'agissait de Rodyle, ce fourbe. Une pensée désagréable me vint à l'esprit. Peut-être que… il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé hier… Non. C'était impossible. La raison la plus probable était que puisque j'avais fait échouer les négociations, il avait l'intention de me réduire au silence. Mais je ne tomberais pas aussi facilement.

Je m'enfonçai dans la ruelle pour semer le tireur. Je m'arrêtai net lorsque deux hommes émergèrent de l'ombre et me barrèrent le chemin, pointant de longs couteaux dans ma direction. Je sentis la présence d'autres derrière moi. J'étais piégé. Sans me donner de répit, ils foncèrent sur moi. Je vis la lame d'un couteau descendre vers mon épaule. Je fis une feinte de côté. J'attrapai le poignet de mon adversaire et ramena rapidement son bras derrière son dos dans un angle impossible. L'homme hurla sous la douleur et lâcha son arme qui tomba par terre. J'éloignai l'arme hors de portée avec un coup de pied et frappai la nuque du captif avec le plat de ma main. Il tomba comme une masse. J'eus juste le temps de pivoter pour faire face à mon deuxième adversaire, qui visait ma jambe cette fois. Il ne me fallut pas plus longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de me ramener vivant. Depuis le début, ils n'avaient visé aucun de mes points vitaux. Avec un coup de pied bien placé, je désarmai mon deuxième adversaire. Mon genou atteignit son ventre avec force et il s'effondra à son tour, essayant de reprendre son souffle. J'en avais assez. Je dégainai rapidement mes deux pistolets et les pointai vers mes deux derniers adversaires avec une précision mortelle. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, leur regard hésitant et effrayé. Je m'avançai tranquillement vers eux, les gardant toujours dans ma ligne de mire.

« Fini de jouer, les amis. Maintenant, vous allez me dire qui vous a envoyé et pourquoi. » J'ordonnai d'une voix glaciale qui leur fit voir que je n'hésiterais pas à tirer.

Ils ne me répondirent pas. À la place, des sourires narquois naquirent sur leurs lèvres. Je sentis soudain une présence derrière moi, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre et une douleur vive explosa dans ma tête. Puis, tout devint noir.

La première sensation qui me vint, après l'engourdissement, fut une douleur cuisante à la tête comme si l'on me brûlait au fer rouge. Une vague de nausée m'envahit. Je gémis de douleur et forçai mes paupières à s'ouvrir. Je le regrettai tout de suite. Je vis le visage de Rodyle penché au dessus de moi au travers de la brume envahissant mon cerveau. Je me souvins alors de ce qui s'était passé avant que je ne perde conscience. Je m'étais fait attaquer dans une ruelle par un groupe inconnu. Je jetai un regard affolé autour de moi. Je parvins à reconnaître la pièce où je me trouvais. La chambre de Rodyle…

« Tu es enfin réveillé, mon petit oiseau rare… » Il susurra d'une voix remplie de désir.

Je reculai vivement sur le lit, mais je grimaçai lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur me transperça le crâne. Je sentais une moiteur dans mes cheveux que je devinai être du sang. La tête me tournait et j'avais de la difficulté à assembler des idées claires. J'avais bien l'impression qu'on m'avait fendu la tête.

« Ro… Rodyle!? Qu'est-ce que… » Je balbutiai, tentant de concentrer mon regard sur mes alentours, cherchant une porte de sortie. Rodyle remarqua mon regard et ricana. Avant que je puisse réagir, il me plaqua brutalement contre le lit, retenant mes poignets d'une main.

« Tu sais, ce n'était pas très gentil que d'essayer de me droguer hier. Heureusement que j'avais prévu un coup pareil. Je savais que tu n'étais pas le genre d'homme à se soumettre si facilement… »

Je le regardai, confus et horrifié. Il ricana devant ma réaction et me montra une capsule de la même forme que celle que j'avais mise dans son verre hier. En fait, il s'agissait exactement de la capsule de drogue que j'avais _prévu_ lui administrer. Mon visage se vida de ses couleurs lorsque je compris.

« Lorsque tu es entré dans ma chambre, j'ai fouillé discrètement tes poches. J'y ai trouvé ceci. Cela m'a été aisé de le remplacer par quelque chose d'inoffensif, comme de la farine. Tu sais, tu es bien trop facile à prévoir. » Il expliqua d'une voix amusée et jeta la capsule dans un coin de la pièce.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, il empoigna une seringue qui traînait sur la table de chevet et la planta sans ménagement dans mon bras blessé. Je retins une exclamation de douleur alors que le liquide inconnu s'évacuait dans mes veines. Je cédai à la panique. Rodyle se pencha jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle répugnant dans mon cou.

« Le jeu va pouvoir commencer, maintenant. » Il murmura dans mon oreille avant d'en mordre brutalement le lobe jusqu'au sang.

Je réagis vivement. Je me mis à me débattre comme un forcené, tentant de lui assener un coup de pied qui le déstabiliserait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, salaud!? » Je fulminai et mon genou l'atteignit dans les côtes.

Sa prise sur mes poignets relâcha quelque peu. J'y vis ma chance. Je me dépris et poussai Rodyle hors du chemin. Ignorant ma douleur, je me levai du lit en vitesse et m'éloignai de lui. Je dégainai un de mes pistolets et visai cet être perfide, le défiant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas s'il tenait à garder sa tête intacte.

Soudain, ma vision se brouilla et mes muscles cédèrent brusquement. Le pistolet s'échappa de mes mains tremblantes. Je perdis l'équilibre et tombai par terre. Je tentai de me relever, mais en vain. Je sentis plus que je ne vis la présence de mon ennemi devant moi. Il empoigna mes cheveux et me remit brutalement sur mes pieds. Je grognai de douleur alors qu'il me traînait vers le lit. Je paniquai alors que mes muscles ne répondaient plus comme je le voulais. Était-ce à cause de la drogue qu'il m'avait injectée!? Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il approcha son visage du mien et releva mon menton, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Son souffle chaud et rapide effleura mes lèvres. Je ne parvins pas à cacher la terreur dans mes yeux.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je t'ai fait? Je t'ai seulement injecté une drogue quasi inoffensive… Tu vois, en grande quantité, elle arrête le fonctionnement de tes muscles durant quelques heures. Par contre, tous tes sens sont en alerte, ce qui signifie que tu sentiras dix fois plus la douleur… ou le plaisir… »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Rodyle me jeta sur le lit et mon crâne alla heurter la tête du lit avec force. Ma vision explosa en une multitude d'étoiles et je me retins pour ne pas crier ma souffrance. Ma blessure à la tête se remit à saigner. J'agrippai les draps convulsivement, cherchant une prise à laquelle me raccrocher. J'eus à peine conscience que Rodyle avait à nouveau rejoint le lit. Il me retourna sur le dos d'un geste brusque.

« Je ne sais pas pour qui tu travailles et honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Mais maintenant que je t'ai tout révélé sur mon plan, je ne peux pas te laisser courir librement. Mais tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais tuer un magnifique spécimen tel que toi? Tu feras un parfait ajout pour ma collection. Ou peut-être que je devrais te garder seulement pour moi. Mon magnifique esclave qui satisferait jusqu'à mes moindres désirs… Oh, ça sonne encore mieux… » Il murmura ses fantasmes pervers, le souffle saccadé.

Le poids de son corps m'écrasa et il força durement mon visage vers le haut, exposant ainsi mon cou vulnérable. Sans prévenir, il mordit brutalement ma jugulaire jusqu'au sang. Une exclamation de douleur passa mes lèvres. Rodyle me sourit sarcastiquement. J'eus l'envie irrésistible de lui arracher ce sourire. Alors, avec toutes les forces qu'il me restait, je parvins à lui cracher au visage. Il se figea.

« Ne me touche pas, espèce de pervers!! » Je lui dis avec toute la haine que je ressentais, le fusillant du regard.

Comme toute réponse, il me gifla violemment. Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche alors que toutes sensations quittaient ma joue enflée. Rodyle caressa mes cheveux doucement, un contraste étonnant avec la brutalité qu'il m'avait traité jusqu'ici. Je le laissai faire. Je n'avais plus la force de l'arrêter…

« Voyons, quel langage! Je devrai arranger ça plus tard. Mais pour le moment, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu? Je veux t'entendre crier de douleur et de plaisir… Je veux voir ton expression pendant que je te baise… Je veux t'entendre me supplier d'en avoir plus… » Il susurra lascivement en me jetant un regard bestial.

Je sentis ses lèvres recouvrir les miennes dans un baiser violent et dominant. Je voulus le repousser, je le voulais tellement, mais mon corps n'était rien de plus qu'un poids mort maintenant. Il ne répondait plus. La panique grandit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dévore de l'intérieur. Sa langue força son chemin entre mes lèvres entrouvertes malgré moi et il mordit ma lèvre inférieure. Je la sentis céder et Rodyle lécha le mince filet de sang avant de relâcher mes lèvres abusées.

« Tu es vraiment malade… » Je murmurai d'une voix brisée et apeurée.

Il ne répondit pas, seulement son sourire s'agrandit encore. D'un geste brusque, il déchira mon gilet et attaqua férocement chaque parcelle de ma poitrine et de mon abdomen, laissant une trainée de salive et de sang au passage. La honte, la peur et la panique furent bientôt telles que je ne pus les retenir. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qui m'attendait et je ne pourrais l'empêcher. Sauf si quelqu'un m'entendait. Me raccrochant à cet espoir idiot, je me mis à hurler à l'aide. Cela me mérita une deuxième gifle, plus violente cette fois et ma vision s'embrouilla sous le choc.

« Tu as intérêt à cesser tes efforts inutiles. Plus tu te débattras, plus je serai violent. » Il me menaça.

Il écarta brusquement mes jambes, s'installant rapidement entre elles. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans mes hanches et il frotta son pelvis contre le mien avec force.

Je lâchai un sanglot de terreur et de dégoût en entendant le grognement de plaisir de Rodyle. Ses mains trouvèrent ma boucle de ceinture et entreprirent de la défaire sauvagement. Des larmes de honte roulèrent sur mes joues. Il allait me violer et personne ne m'en sauverait. Je ne voulais pas sentir ce qu'il me ferait, je ne voulais pas le voir!! Je forçai mon esprit à se fermer à toutes sensations. Heureusement, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang et je me sentis sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Je fus soulagé à la pensée que je pourrais éviter de ressentir ce qui allait se produire, que je pourrais éviter de me sentir sale et brisé. Je me permis presque un faible sourire au travers de mes larmes amères.

Mais je fus brusquement ramené à la réalité au son d'une porte s'ouvrant violemment et à celui d'une voix familière explosant dans la pièce.

Kratos.

* * *

**N/A : **

**Littlerosebud: **S'il vous plait, ne nous tuez pas… Je sais que le chapitre finit brusquement, mais nous n'avions vraiment pas le choix que de le finir ainsi. J'espère que vous ne nous détestez pas pour ça, ainsi que pour faire souffrir Yuan autant. Au moins, il ne s'est pas fait violer… encore. XD

Prochain chapitre sera celui de Saenda. Vous verrez ce qui arrive à Kratos durant sa fin de semaine seul avec Yggdrasil…

Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus! Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez, nous l'apprécions vraiment!!


	9. Chapitre 9

**N/A : **Comme d'habitude, rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Namco sauf l'histoire si dessous ;p

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait maintenant vingt-quatre heures que nous nous trouvions à Kyoto Yggdrasil et moi et j'avais réussi jusqu'à maintenant à éviter tout contact trop 'intime', si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Je lui avais expliqué que, malgré notre voyage à Kyoto, j'avais du travail à faire avec toutes les dernières commandes ainsi que l'assassinat de Dorr à planifier. Il m'avait bien entendu regardé avec un regard dur ; il ne voulait pas que je le quitte d'une semelle. Il avait donc tenté de me raisonner, mais fort heureusement, les ministres avec lesquels il devait se réunir durant la soirée précédente et la journée l'en avaient empêché, insistant pour qu'Yggdrasil leur parle seul à seul.

Il m'avait cependant forcé à venir au souper qui devait avoir lieu ce soir-là et je me trouvais maintenant assis à côté de mon supérieur au Misogi-gawa, un restaurant français de très haute classe situé dans le quartier de Pontocho, tout près de la rivière Kamo. Nous nous trouvions en ce moment même dans une salle de tatami privée avec plusieurs autres personnalités importantes, dont quelques ministres et chefs de yakuza de familles presque aussi importantes et influentes au Japon que celle d'Yggdrasil.

Ce dernier portait ses fameux vêtements blancs qu'il revêtait toujours aussi fièrement. Il avait tout de suite remarqué les regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui avec admiration lorsqu'il avait fait son entrée et c'était à peine s'il se pavanait devant eux avec son air supérieur. Je n'avais cependant pas remarqué les regards qui se tournaient aussi vers moi, bien que beaucoup plus discrets. Ils avaient appris il y avait fort longtemps que me regarder, surtout en la présence d'Yggdrasil, n'était pas nécessairement la meilleure chose à faire…

Une fois que nous avions pris place autour de la table, ce fut à mon tour de détailler subtilement les gens autour de nous. Et je ne pouvais à chaque fois m'empêcher de constater avec dégoût que nous avions un gouvernement des plus corrompus. Après tout, nous avions avec nous en ce moment même cinq ministres : celui de la sécurité, celui de l'économie, le ministre du Budget, celui de la Discipline et en dernier, celui de la santé. Et encore, ce n'était que les ministres qui étaient entièrement fidèles à Yggdrasil. Il y en avait encore plus qui étaient sur son contrôle à cause de la peur et des menaces.

Dans la pièce se trouvait aussi le président actuel de Mitsui, la banque la plus influente du Japon, le président de la compagnie FANUC, un fabricant de robots, et le président de la chaîne de télévision la plus influente du Japon, la chaîne d'Aichi. C'était grâce à ce dernier que notre 'famille' n'était jamais mentionnée à la télévision, qu'il n'y avait aucune de nos erreurs qui y étaient diffusées. Yggdrasil ne tenait pas à ce qu'un quelconque scandale ruine son business. Tous étaient accompagnés de belles jeunes femmes habillées élégamment à l'occidentale. Ce n'était pas dur de savoir d'où elles venaient : après tout, Yggdrasil avait le contrôle sur toutes les sortes de marchés des yakuza et les hommes devant nous n'étaient certainement pas les plus jeunes. Seules des prostituées achetées en tant que maîtresses suivraient de tels hommes sans rechigner. Quelques-unes ne devaient cependant pas être des prostituées, mais simplement des femmes qui étaient avides de richesses et de pouvoir. Ce ne serait pas étonnant non plus.

« Alors, Ibuki, les forces policières fonctionnent-elles comme je le veux depuis la dernière fois? » Demanda soudainement Yggdrasil avant de prendre une gorgée de vin rouge. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malfaisante, signe que sa question n'était pas simplement pour s'informer. Quelque chose lui déplaisait en ce moment même à propos des forces policières.

Honda Ibuki, un homme de nature nerveuse, déglutit lentement lorsqu'il sentit l'animosité émanant du yakuza. Il était fidèle à Yggdrasil et ne le suivait pas simplement parce qu'il était menacé, mais il n'était pas un homme des plus brillants non plus. Malheureusement, ce ministre était essentiel à mon supérieur et il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser sans en trouver un autre. Car le temps qu'un ministre soit trouvé, le chaos serait semé parmi les forces policières et chaque département de chaque préfecture en ferait à sa tête, ce qui pourrait grandement nuire à notre 'famille'. De plus, rien ne garantissait que le nouveau premier ministre accepterait d'être fidèle à Yggdrasil. « J-je fais mon possible, seigneur Yggdrasil. J'ai réussi à mettre de mon côté plusieurs départements, mais il y en a encore qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. »

Le ministre du Budget, un homme à l'allure vicieuse, ricana méchamment. « C'est pourtant simple. Il suffit de leur proposer un meilleur salaire en échange de leur silence! L'argent devrait être suffisant. » Ibuki lui jeta un regard noir. « Malheureusement, il existe des hommes dont l'argent n'est pas suffisant. Ils préfèrent la justice. Idioties, d'ailleurs… » Il maugréa la dernière phrase tout en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Yggdrasil l'observa d'un air ennuyé et irrité, sa joue reposant dans sa main. « Et si je comprends bien, le département d'Okinawa n'est toujours pas sous ton contrôle. » Susurra-t-il gentiment. Cependant, quiconque le connaissait bien savait que ce ton doucereux cachait très bien un courroux violent. Ibuki figea avant de s'incliner très bas. « Je suis désolé, seigneur Yggdrasil! Mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à leur faire entendre raison! » Les yeux de mon supérieur se plissèrent, ce qui était très dangereux. « Tu sais pourtant parfaitement que c'est le département qui doit être immobilisé en priorité! » Siffla-t-il haineusement. « C'est celui qui se trouve le plus près de mon quartier général et, pour couronner le tout, ils ont encore gâché mes plans. À cause de toi, mes plans pour assassiner Dorr sont tombés à l'eau! »

Yggdrasil avait appris en après-midi que Dorr s'en allait en voyage d'affaires au Mexique, voyage qui n'avait pas été prévu avant aujourd'hui. L'assassin que j'avais assigné m'avait envoyé un rapport pour me dire qu'il avait effectivement tenté de tuer le ministre des Affaires étrangères, mais que puisque ce dernier se rendait au Mexique, des policiers l'avaient escorté et avaient contré toute tentative de sa part. J'avais compris aussitôt avec soulagement que Yuan avait reçu mon email et qu'il avait agi rapidement.

« Si tu avais eu ces policiers sous ton contrôle comme je te l'avais expressément demandé, Dorr serait mort puisqu'il n'aurait eu aucun garde du corps pour son voyage! »

C'était maintenant le silence complet dans la salle. Tous avaient le regard rivé sur Ibuki qui était toujours penché, n'osant plus bouger. « Compte-toi chanceux que j'aie besoin de toi, pauvre imbécile! » Et sur ce, il se mit à ignorer le ministre de la Sécurité pour porter son attention sur les autres. « Sinon, je présume que les affaires vont bien chez Mitsui? » Demanda-t-il avec son sourire carnassier. Après tout, Yggdrasil était celui qui finançait cette banque, même si c'était la plus puissante du Japon. Elle ne semblait peut-être pas en avoir besoin, mais il y avait quelques années, elle avait presque fait faillite. C'était Yggdrasil qui l'avait sortie de ce problème en leur donnant l'argent nécessaire et en bloquant toutes les nouvelles qu'il aurait pu y avoir à ce propos. Maintenant, la banque avait une dette envers mon supérieur. Le président lui répondit rapidement, mais je n'écoutais déjà plus, non intéressé par la conversation.

La soirée passa sur la même note, mais l'atmosphère s'allégea quelque peu au fil du temps. L'alcool devait avoir un certain effet sur cet adoucissement, ainsi que les femmes qui se collaient de plus en plus aux hommes.

Je décidai que j'en avais assez et que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Fort heureusement, notre pièce était adjacente à une véranda privée et, me levant lentement, je m'y rendis sous le regard inquisiteur d'Yggdrasil. Je décidai de l'ignorer et sortit à l'extérieur pour y respirer l'air frais.

Je m'accotai sur les barreaux de la petite terrasse, observant la rivière qui coulait nonchalamment, illuminée par les multiples lumières du quartier. Pontocho était un quartier très populeux et réputé pour ses geishas. Quelques-unes d'entre elles se promenaient dans les rues en ce moment, se faisant prendre en photos avec leurs ombrelles colorées par les touristes ou alors se promenant avec des hommes qui auraient achetés de leur temps. Bien que les geishas soient rares de nos jours, Pontocho était l'un des quartiers qui en contenaient le plus, avec Gion.

« Le quartier vous plaît? » Une voix féminine surgit derrière moi et je me retins de sursauter. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en une tresse serrée s'approcha de moi. Sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus prouvaient clairement qu'elle était une étrangère, sûrement de France si on se fiait à son accent hautain. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, je me souvins l'avoir vu tout près du ministre de l'Économie. Je ne me souvenais par contre pas l'avoir vu la dernière fois que nous avions eu une réunion avec ces messieurs et je devinai qu'elle était nouvelle. Surtout si elle venait me parler alors que tous savaient comment Yggdrasil agissait habituellement…

« Oui, ce n'est pas si mal. » Répondis-je poliment sans la regarder. Si je l'ignorais, peut-être qu'elle s'en irait et ne subirait pas les foudres de mon supérieur.

Mais elle était persistante et cela ne la fit pas partir pour autant. « Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît tant? En tant qu'étrangère, je dois dire que les geishas me fascinent! J'adore leurs kimonos colorés et leur maquillage. Mais puisque vous êtes sûrement habitués à ces femmes, je me dis qu'il doit y avoir au moins autre chose qui vous fascine. » Tant pis. Si l'ignorer ne la faisait pas partir, autant répondre à ses questions. Elle apprendrait à ses dépens qu'elle ne devait pas me faire la conversation. Cela m'attristait quelque peu d'ailleurs. Je me retrouvais seul et muet pour une soirée complète à cause des enfantillages et de l'égoïsme de mon supérieur sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. « Je devrais dire la rivière. J'aime beaucoup comme la lumière de la ville est reflétée sur l'eau. Cela ressemble à de petites sphères lumineuses flottant sur l'eau, comme si de petits esprits s'y promenaient. » Avouai-je nonchalamment. Cependant, je ne la regardais toujours pas et aucune expression ne fit son chemin sur mon visage. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable.

La jeune femme rit doucement. « C'est vrai, vous avez raison! » S'exclama-t-elle avec douceur en observant la rivière. « Mais je suis tout de même étonnée. Habituellement, lorsque je pose ce genre de question à un homme, ils me répondent tous qu'ils préfèrent tout de même les geishas, peu importe qu'ils soient habitués à elles ou non. Vous êtes différents. » Un autre gloussement très doux échappa ses lèvres et un petit sourire fit son chemin sur mon visage. J'étais finalement heureux qu'elle soit venue me parler. Cela me faisait autre chose à faire que de rester aux côtés d'Yggdrasil. « Mon nom est Sophie Langevin. Et vous? » Me demanda-t-elle en me tendant une main délicate couverte d'un gant blanc.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un s'introduisit dans la conversation. « Je vois que vous venez de faire connaissance avec mon cher Kratos. » Une voix mielleuse retentit derrière Sophie, la faisant sursauter. Elle se tourna et tomba face à face avec Yggdrasil qui lui adressait un immense sourire inquiétant. Elle eut aussitôt un rire nerveux avant de s'incliner. « Oh, seigneur Yggdrasil, je ne vous avais pas entendu. » Elle déglutit avant de faire un pas vers l'arrière. « J'ai effectivement fait la connaissance de Kratos. Il est un homme très charmant. »

Ce ne furent pas les bons mots à utiliser. Le sourire d'Yggdrasil s'évanouit pour laisser place à un visage agacé et en colère. « Oui, un homme charmant… Mais, ma chère demoiselle, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris. » Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait et lui attrapa durement le menton avant de le serrer, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. « Kratos est mon homme de main. Il m'appartient. Et, je dois vous avouer ma chère, je n'aime pas du tout partager ce qui m'appartient. » Je grimaçai subtilement, n'aimant pas me faire traiter d'objet. Cependant, c'était ce que j'étais, un simple objet qui lui était utile.

Sophie le regarda avec frayeur, ne s'étant pas attendue à un tel déchaînement. « J-je ne faisais que lui parler… » Tenta-t-elle tout bas. Quelle idiote. Quiconque connaissant Yggdrasil devrait pourtant savoir qu'il ne fallait pas répliquer.

Le yakuza la tira vers lui avant de l'envoyer sur le sol, près de la porte de la véranda. « Tu _oses_ me répondre? Ne t'a-t-on donc pas appris ta place, pauvre idiote? » Aussitôt, le ministre de l'Économie sortit dehors pour se pencher près de l'étrangère et la relever. Il s'inclina devant Yggdrasil très bas. « Je suis désolé, Seigneur, cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets. » S'excusa-t-il avant de se retourner vers Sophie et la gifler violemment. Elle hoqueta de douleur et le regarda avec stupéfaction, les larmes aux yeux. « Nous partons. Je ne veux pas que tu m'humilies davantage devant notre seigneur. » Grogna-t-il avant de s'incliner de nouveau devant Yggdrasil. « Je suis profondément désolé. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus pour ce soir. » Le yakuza le regarda d'un air hautain, ne laissant qu'un 'Hmph!' échapper ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers moi, ignorant les autres complètement.

Et voilà, je pouvais officiellement dire adieu à une quelconque source de conversation pour les prochaines fois. Yggdrasil avait encore tout ruiné.

Ce dernier s'avança vers moi et m'empoigna les cheveux durement, se foutant du fait que les gens derrière lui nous regardaient. Je tiquai quelque peu, mais gardai un visage impassible le plus possible. Je ne devais pas montrer de douleur devant lui, aucune. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu dois rester près de moi!? Tu as l'intention de me trahir à nouveau?! » Siffla-t-il haineusement, furieusement. « Je ne te trahirai pas, Mithos. » Répondis-je calmement, étonné qu'il fasse enfin mention de ma famille, même si ce n'était qu'insinué. « Je ne faisais que parler, est-ce vraiment si mal que ça? » Une pointe d'exaspération dans ma voix était maintenant perceptible. Cela choqua mon supérieur et il tira plus fort sur mes cheveux, son visage s'approchant du mien. Je pus alors sentir la chaleur de son haleine puant l'alcool contre ma peau. « Comment peux-tu oser me parler sur ce ton! Tu m'appartiens, tu m'entends?! Je ne veux qu'une telle _chose_ te touche, ne t'adresse la parole même! Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait te faire faire contre moi, comme cette autre monstruosité qui t'a certainement mis des idées stupides en tête, des idées comme quitter mon organisation, m'abandonner! Mais ça ne fera pas! Tu n'es _rien_ sans moi et je t'interdis ne serait-ce qu'un contact avec quelqu'un d'autre! » Il relâcha finalement mes cheveux et je frottai ma tête pour faire partir la douleur. Bien que cela ne paraisse pas, j'étais certain qu'Yggdrasil était soûl. Sa propre façade restait intacte, mais il n'avait jamais bien tenu l'alcool. C'était la seule raison que je voyais pour laquelle il m'aurait parlé ainsi devant tout ce monde derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement, son regard mauvais toisant les hommes et femmes qui nous observaient en silence. « J'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui, nous partons, Kratos. » Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la salle privée pour se diriger au comptoir, paya rapidement pour nous deux et enfin se dirigea dehors où sa limousine nous attendait déjà. Je le suivis en silence, embarrassé par une telle situation.

Le voyage de retour à l'hôtel se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Nous étions tous deux plongés dans nos propres pensées. Lorsqu'enfin nous arrivâmes, je me dirigeai directement vers mon ordinateur une fois dans notre chambre, espérant ainsi fuir toutes représailles qui pourraient sortir de la bouche de mon supérieur. Une fois ouvert, je m'apprêtai à me remettre au travail, mais mon écran se fit rabaisser devant moi et mes yeux regardaient maintenant la main d'Yggdrasil par-dessus mon portable. Je levai le regard avec surprise, ne m'étant pas du tout attendu à une telle action de sa part.

« Pas ce soir. » Grogna-t-il doucement avec une expression irritée, quoique fatiguée. Il prit mon outil de travail de mes mains et le plaça sur la table de chevet avant de se pencher vers moi, s'agenouillant sur mes genoux, ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Mon regard s'agrandit et la nervosité fit son chemin en moi à une vitesse phénoménale. « Mithos? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. » Yggdrasil me fit une moue attristée, une expression blessée. Pendant un instant, je crus sincèrement reconnaître l'enfant qu'il était autrefois, le petit Mithos si doux et si gentil. Il me caressa doucement la joue, machinalement, comme s'il était en transe. « Ne m'abandonne pas, Kratos. » Murmura-t-il avant de se blottir contre moi. Je figeai, mes bras étendus de chaque côté, ne sachant vraiment que faire. Bien qu'en ce moment il semblait exactement comme avant, je savais que ce n'était qu'un effet de l'alcool et qu'il n'était maintenant plus qu'un homme cruel et sans pitié.

Et avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, je constatai qu'il s'était endormi. Je soupirai de soulagement. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter qu'il tente quelque chose sur moi ce soir. Alors doucement, je le déplaçai jusqu'à son lit avant de le glisser sous les couvertures, puis m'éloignai avec un soupir. J'avais hâte que cette longue fin de semaine se termine.

* * *

Nous étions enfin de retour au quartier général et nous nous trouvions dans le bureau d'Yggdrasil, tous deux penchés sur son ordinateur. Ce matin s'était passé sans désagréments, le voyage de retour s'étant principalement déroulé dans le silence. Je crois bien qu'Yggdrasil avait eu beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour s'occuper de moi.

« Eh bien! Qui aurait cru que ce petit chien aurait découvert tout aussi vite! » Nous venions à peine de terminer de lire le rapport envoyé par 'Sano' pour y apprendre que Rodyle était effectivement un traître, exactement comme Yggdrasil l'avait prédit. Je n'en étais point étonné; cet être fourbe était autant avide de pouvoir que mon supérieur et serait prêt à tout pour l'obtenir. « Il a bien travaillé, on dirait. » Dis-je simplement d'un ton monotone, me redressant. Il acquiesça, se caressant le menton. « Effectivement… » Répondit-il distraitement. Un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres et je sus aussitôt que Yuan venait d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Yggdrasil, qu'il était officiellement accepté comme espion. Après tout, même Kvar et Pronyma n'auraient été aussi rapides qu'il ne l'avait été. J'avais hâte de lui en faire part, car cela nous aiderait grandement pour l'enquête.

« Maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est de se débarrasser de Rodyle. » Il leva les yeux vers moi et j'acquiesçai. « Je m'en occuperai personnellement. » Mon visage impassible agrandit son sourire et il éclata de rire. « Oui, bien sûr! » Il observa de nouveau l'écran où le rapport de 'Sano' était encore ouvert et se remit à rire. « Ah Rodyle… Tu apprendras bien vite que _personne_ ne peut me dépasser et qu'il en coûte cher de vouloir simplement essayer. » Il ferma alors le rapport puis se leva, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. « Bien. Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Ne reviens me voir que lorsque Rodyle sera hors de notre chemin. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que cela se fasse le plus tôt possible, suis-je clair? » Il me regarda avec un sourire nonchalant et doucereux avant que je ne qu'acquiesce et m'incline, puis il quitta la pièce. J'observai l'écran d'ordinateur un bref instant, perdu dans mes pensées, puis parti à mon tour. J'irais chercher les derniers rapports de Pronyma, puis je retournerai à l'appartement. J'avais hâte de revoir Yuan, sa présence m'avait drôlement manquée.

J'arrivai devant la porte d'entrée et fut étonné de la voir barrée. Pourtant, nous étions déjà en soirée, il devrait être de retour. De plus, je pensais pouvoir affirmer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'obligation s'il avait déjà envoyé un rapport à Yggdrasil.

Je débarrai la porte avec la clef qu'il m'avait offerte et l'appelai doucement pour m'assurer qu'il n'était vraiment pas là. Peut-être qu'il avait barré la porte parce qu'il était distrait. Lorsqu'il ne me répondit pas, je décidai d'aller voir dans sa chambre. Peut-être qu'il était allé se coucher tôt aussi. Nous savions tous deux qu'il avait énormément besoin de repos.

Mais j'eus beau faire le tour de l'appartement, aucun signe de vie. Je me dis donc qu'il devait manger ailleurs, peut-être avec un ami. Pourtant… je ne pouvais empêcher ce sentiment d'inquiétude à l'intérieur de moi, comme si quelque chose avait pu lui arriver.

Je secouai la tête. C'était tout simplement ridicule! Yuan en avait terminé avec Rodyle et il savait très bien se défendre tout seul. Je ne devais donc pas m'inquiéter autant! Il reviendrait sain et sauf et je savais pertinemment que s'il me voyait dans cet état, il se mettrait à rire de moi.

Je sursautai lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans ma poche et, une main sur le cœur, je pris l'appareil. Je devais vraiment être nerveux si j'agissais ainsi… Mon cœur s'arrêta de nouveau, cependant, lorsque je vis le nom de l'interlocuteur sur mon afficheur. Non… si elle appelait, cela voulait dire que quelque chose était vraiment arrivé à Yuan, non? Non! Peut-être pas nécessairement! Elle m'appelait certainement pour me dire que sa mission de le surveiller était terminée et qu'elle retournerait à son travail régulier. Oui, ce n'était sûrement que ça…

Alors pourquoi dus-je retenir les tremblements dans ma voix lorsque je répondis? « Bonjour Presea. »

Malgré l'inquiétude, ma voix était stable et calme. J'ignorais sincèrement comment j'arrivais à toujours rester si impassible. Et j'ignorais encore plus si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. « M. Aurion! J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles! » Lâcha mon interlocutrice avec une voix précipitée, allant droit au but.

Tous mes espoirs avaient été vains. Yuan était véritablement en danger… « M. Nagano a été attaqué et kidnappé! Il a été amené au repère de Rodyle. »

« _**Quoi**_?! » Comment ce fourbe avait-il _**osé**_!?

« M. Nagano pensait l'avoir drogué hier pour l'interroger afin qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, mais il en est tout autrement. Rodyle se souvient de tout et il tient absolument à faire payer M. Nagano. Fort heureusement, il veut le garder en vie, mais je crois que vous vous doutez déjà de ce qu'il veut réellement faire… »

Oui, je ne le savais que trop bien. Rodyle voulait peut-être le garder en vie, mais il voulait aussi l'utiliser et l'humilier. Ma main se serra sur mon cellulaire et je dus me contrôler pour ne pas le briser. « Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Et sans un mot de plus, je refermai l'appareil d'un coup sec avant de me précipiter hors de l'appartement. J'atteignis mon véhicule en catastrophe avant de le démarrer et conduire jusqu'à l'autoroute à une vitesse phénoménale. Je fus surpris de constater qu'il n'y eut aucun policier dans mon chemin afin de m'arrêter pour cause d'excès de vitesse. Mon cerveau se souvint vaguement d'un incident semblable, mais je décidai de l'ignorer. Maintenant n'était pas le temps d'y penser. Je devais absolument sauver Yuan le plus vite possible!

J'aboutis dans le quartier de Nishinari-ku et me garai dans le stationnement de la bâtisse principal des bordels à Rodyle. En claquant ma porte derrière moi, je vis Presea qui m'attendait devant la porte d'entrée avec une courte robe noire de cuir, certainement son déguisement pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Je constatai vaguement qu'elle avait les cheveux détachés pour la première fois, mais mon attention fut bientôt attirée ailleurs.

« Merci beaucoup de t'être occupée de lui. » Lui dis-je doucement et elle hocha la tête avec sérieux.

Et sans un mot de plus, je fus à l'intérieur de la maison close. Aussitôt, un homme fit son apparition devant moi et s'inclina très bas. « M. Aurion! Quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir! Je me dois de dire que j'ignore l'objet de votre visite, mais si c'était pour voir maître Rodyle, ce ne sera malheureusement pas possible ce soir. Il est très occupé en ce moment. Par contre, je peux très certainement vous aid – » Son discours fut coupé net lorsque mon poing heurta durement son nez. Un craquement se fit entendre aussitôt alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol avec une expression de douleur, ses mains aussitôt sur son visage. « Je suis pourtant désolé de vous apprendre que je me dois de le voir ce soir. _Absolument_. » Déclarai-je d'une voix froide et meurtrière. Et sans attendre de réponse, je m'avançai vers le couloir devant moi. Aussitôt, une horde de gardes du corps se placèrent devant moi pour me bloquer le passage. J'ignorais que Rodyle était si préparé à se faire déranger. Mais s'attendait-il réellement à l'homme maintenant présent dans son bâtiment?

Un sourire carnassier fut aussitôt présent sur mon visage. Ce n'était cependant que pour leur faire peur, car je n'avais aucunement l'intention de les tuer. Ils ne faisaient que leur travail de protéger leur supérieur, rien de plus. Ils n'étaient aucunement en faute. « Laissez-moi gentiment passer et je vous promets que vous vous en sortirez tous indemnes. » Mon ton était froid, effrayant. J'avais fait ce genre de travail trop souvent, je savais comment m'y prendre pour faire peur aux gens. Et j'espérais que ce serait suffisant pour qu'ils cèdent.

Je les vis hésiter. Ils connaissaient ma réputation, ils savaient ce dont j'étais capable. Je fus cependant déçu de constater qu'ils étaient réellement fidèles à leur maître lorsqu'un regard déterminé s'empara de leurs yeux et qu'ils se jetèrent sur moi. Je devrais donc m'occuper d'eux avant, les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Je fis un pas de côté lorsqu'un poing s'élança dans ma direction et l'homme qui venait avec trébucha. Je l'aidai à choir avec un coup de pied dans le dos avant de me baisser pour éviter un autre coup de poing. Prenant le bras maintenant au-dessus de moi, je fis passer l'homme sur mon dos avant de le jeter sur le premier qui tentait maintenant de se relever. Le troisième se reçut un crochet droit sur la tempe alors qu'il sortait un revolver et il chuta tout près de ses compagnons, étourdis.

Je constatai juste à temps qu'un autre des hommes venait de sortir un fusil et je me collai au mur alors qu'une balle était fusée dans ma direction. Ne voulant pas recevoir ainsi d'autres balles, je fus à ses côtés en quelques secondes avant de tordre le bras qui tenait l'arme derrière son dos. Je le fis craquer durement dans le sens contraire à l'articulation et il hurla toute sa douleur avant de s'effondrer lui aussi au sol en geignant. Je sortis alors ma propre arme et sans même prendre le temps de viser, atteignit des points non vitaux des derniers hommes encore debout. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper plus d'eux, Yuan était en danger. Qui sait ce que Rodyle avait déjà eu le temps de faire pendant que je m'occupais d'eux?

Je me mis à courir dans le couloir, prenant une direction au hasard. Toutes les fois où je venais ici, on me conduisait toujours au salon de cet homme perfide. J'ignorais donc où se trouvait sa chambre… Il fallait pourtant que je trouve, et vite!

Je montai l'escalier qui apparut dans mon champ de vision et, au moment d'entendre des pas dans ma direction, préparai mon revolver. Lorsque des hommes de main de Rodyle arrivèrent, je visai leurs jambes pour qu'ils tombent comme de simples marionnettes sans fil avant de les ignorer et continuer mon chemin. Où donc se trouvaient Rodyle et Yuan?!

« À L'AIDE!!! QUELQU'UN, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!!! »

Je m'arrêtai un bref instant. C'était… la voix de Yuan! Et si je me fiais à la direction d'où elle provenait, elle se trouvait tout juste au-dessus de moi. Je me remis donc à courir, cherchant les escaliers, tirant sur tout homme qui se mettait au travers de mon chemin. Enfin, j'arrivai à l'endroit que je croyais être la chambre de Rodyle. De toute façon, les deux gardes du corps postés à l'entrée étaient suffisants pour me prouver que c'était la bonne salle. Alors avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de se retourner vers moi, je les frappai tous les deux sans ménagement au visage pour qu'ils perdent connaissance. Puis, me tournant vers la porte, cette dernière rencontra mon pied qui la fit voler en éclat. « _**Rodyle!!!**_ » Hurlai-je avant de me figer sur place.

Là, devant moi, se trouvaient Rodyle par-dessus un Yuan en for mauvais état. Ce dernier avait la tête fendue et du sang en coulait encore, son bras était tout aussi blessé et son torse était couvert de marques, certainement provoquées par Rodyle lui-même. Quant au maître des lieux, si ce n'était du fait qu'il me regardait maintenant avec choc, je pouvais jurer qu'il aurait une expression de jouissance au visage.

Cette vue fut suffisante. Mes pupilles se rétrécirent et toute trace d'impassibilité qui aurait encore pu être présente dans mon être disparue. Je venais de craquer et pour de bon. D'une main, j'empoignai Rodyle par le collet avec force avant de le projeter sur le mur derrière moi, l'y plaquant dessus. Mon visage avait maintenant un air comparable à celui de la folie, un sourire de dément aux lèvres tandis que je toisais son regard terrifié. « Tu n'as pas changé, n'est-ce pas Rodyle? Un véritable pervers! » Dis-je avec un calme doucereux, mon visage se rapprochant du sien. « T'avais-je déjà dit que c'est la chose que je détestais le plus chez toi? » Alors qu'il réalisait dans quel état il venait de me mettre, il commença à se débattre. « L-Lâche-moi! J-Je ferai part à Yggdrasil d'une telle trahison envers ma part! » S'exclama-t-il, espérant ainsi se sortir de ce mauvais pas. J'éclatai aussitôt de rire, un rire sans joie, effrayant. « Trahison, moi? Oooh, je ne crois pas non. » Je le laissai tomber sur le sol avant de prendre son bras, le tournai pour que son dos ma fasse face. Puis, sans avertir, je tirai sur son bras. Aussitôt, son épaule se déboîta dans un bruit sourd et il hurla de douleur.

Je me penchai vers lui, approchai mes lèvres de son oreille. « Nous avons eu vent de tes petits projets, Rodyle. Des armes révolutionnaires, n'est-ce pas? Ai-je vraiment besoin de te dire qu'Yggdrasil n'est pas content, mais pas du tout? » Déclarai-je d'un ton mielleux, mon sourire dément s'allongeant de quelques centimètres. Il comprit à ce moment que nous étions au courant de tout, complètement tout. Et il savait que j'étais ici sous ordre de mon supérieur pour le tuer. « A-Attends! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'entente dans tout ceci! » S'écria-t-il d'un ton nerveux, apeuré. « Ne me tue pas, je t'en prie! Je peux sûrement t'offrir quelque chose en retour, n'importe quoi! Et nous ne serions pas obligés d'en parler à Yggdrasil! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? » Je ricanai doucement, amusé par une telle tentative qui était vaine dès le départ. « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te tuerai pas parce qu'Yggdrasil me l'a demandé. » Rétorquai-je tout bonnement et je pus lire le soulagement sur son visage. « J'en étais certain, tu veux te rebeller contre lui toi aussi n'est-ce pas? Joins-toi à moi! Et je peux t'assurer qu'à nous deux, nous nous débarrasserons d'Yggdrasil pour de bon! » Est-ce qu'il était vraiment imbécile à ce point? Toute trace d'amusement fit alors place à de la colère et du dégoût. « Qui a dit que je ne te tuerais pas? » Demandai-je alors en lui prenant l'autre bras et en lui cassant un doigt. Un cri échappa ses lèvres et il m'observa avec crainte et confusion. « M-mais – » Je le pris par la gorge et le plaquai de nouveau au mur. « Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'Yggdrasil me l'a demandé que je te tuerais. Par contre, je vais me faire une joie de le faire simplement parce que tu auras _osé_ mettre la main sur cet homme derrière moi. » Je lui cassai un deuxième doigt d'un mouvement sec et précis et je me délectai de sa souffrance. « Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Je ne supporte pas vraiment lorsqu'on s'en prend à des gens qui me sont chers. » Je caressai son troisième doigt avant de lui réserver le même sort qu'aux deux premiers. « Et il s'adonne que cet homme fait partie de ces gens. Je pense que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que je t'en veux comme tu ne peux oser l'imaginer! » Ma voix n'était maintenant qu'un souffle perceptible à son oreille seulement. Dans ma folie, je voulais quand même garder ce fait pour moi, ne voulait pas que Yuan lui-même soit au courant.

Je ricanai tout en lui cassant le poignet cette fois. « Malheureusement pour toi, puisque je viens tout juste de t'avouer une telle chose, je ne peux me permettre de te garder en vie, peu importe ce que tu feras. » Ce fut au tour de son coude et il hurla de nouveau alors que je ressortais mon pistolet que j'installai sur sa tempe. « Oh, et laisse-moi donc te dire un dernier petit secret! Ton être entier me dégoûte, tout simplement. Je vais me faire une joie de t'enlever la vie et j'attendais ce moment avec im-pa-tience! » Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, j'appuyai sur la détente afin que la balle pénètre dans le crâne de cet homme que je détestais tant. Je le relâchai et, avec un spasme, il s'écroula comme un chiffon, les yeux sans vie.

Mon regard maintenant de glace, je me relevai et me tournai vers Yuan qui avait observé toute la scène à moitié conscient. Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite le regard effrayé qu'il me jetait, ni qu'il tentait de reculer alors que j'avançais vers lui, bien malgré le fait que ses muscles ne voulaient pas répondre.

« Ne m'approche pas! »

Ces mots furent suffisants pour me sortir de ma torpeur et je figeai sur place, le regardant avec étonnement et effarement. Il me… rejetait? N-non, impossible! Il était comme Anna, il devait me comprendre, il ne pouvait pas me rejeter! « Yuan, je… » Commençai-je doucement, mais il m'interrompit. « Tu m'as menti! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne tuais que par obligation! Mais ce soir, tu en as pris plaisir! T-tu aurais pu appeler la police, ils l'auraient arrêté! Mais non, au lieu de ça tu… » Il s'arrêta, la respiration courte. Il était évident qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et qu'il tomberait bientôt sans connaissance. « M-monstre… » Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. À ce mot, mon masque s'effondra et je tournai mon visage horrifié vers Rodyle qui gisait maintenant sans vie sur le sol. Comment avais-je pu le tuer aussi froidement, sans aucun remords? Moi qui ne voulais plus aucune mort sur ma conscience, je l'avais assassiné comme un psychopathe l'aurait fait. Je n'avais eu aucune pensée autre que l'irradier complètement alors que j'aurais très bien pu le mettre hors d'état de nuire comme les gardes dehors avant d'appeler la police pour qu'ils puissent l'arrêter. C-comment avais-je pu…?

Je me retournai vers Yuan qui était maintenant inconscient et hésitai longuement avant d'enfin l'enrouler dans une couverture et le prendre dans mes bras. Je devais au moins aller le porter à l'hôpital pour qu'ils soignent ses blessures.

En sortant de la chambre, j'ignorai les corps éparpillés sur le sol, les enjambant sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne remarquai pas non plus la présence de Presea qui s'était postée devant la chambre afin que je ne sois pas dérangé. Et le regard qu'elle me jeta prouvait qu'elle avait tout entendu ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur, du début à la fin. C'est d'ailleurs avec inquiétude qu'elle observa mon expression déconfite, bien qu'elle resta silencieuse et sur place, me laissant partir.

Je plaçai Yuan délicatement à l'arrière de ma voiture avant d'embarquer à l'avant pour me diriger à l'hôpital. Tandis que je conduisais, les mots qu'il m'avait dits me hantèrent, se répétant en boucle jusqu'à m'en rendre fou. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? J'avais tout ruiné… Il était certain que je n'aurais plus du tout son aide pour arrêter Yggdrasil. Enfin… il m'aiderait, mais indirectement. Il agirait seul à présent.

J'arrivai enfin à destination et repris la forme inconsciente dans mes bras avant de pénétrer dans l'hôpital, me dirigeant vers la réception où une jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur. Les couloirs étaient vides et mes pas résonnaient, ce qui lui fit lever la tête dans ma direction. En voyant Yuan, ses yeux se froncèrent et elle se leva avant de se diriger vers nous. « Que lui est-il arrivé? » Demanda-t-elle pour s'informer, mais je ne fis que hausser les épaules. « Je l'ignore. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue dans cet état, j'ai donc jugé bon de l'amener ici. » Mentis-je et elle me regarda avec des yeux suspicieux. Elle ne me croyait pas du tout. Elle devait penser que c'était moi qui l'avais blessé ainsi. « Je vois… je vais chercher un médecin, posez-le sur la civière. Et restez ici, je vais avoir quelques questions à vous poser. » Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers un couloir à notre gauche en marchant rapidement. Pendant ce temps, je déposai Yuan sur ladite civière, l'observant avec un regard blessé tandis que je prenais une mèche de ses longs cheveux que je caressai doucement. « Je suis tellement désolé, tu ne sais pas à quel point… » M'excusai-je en un murmure, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Puis, sans un mot, je quittai l'hôpital, n'attendant pas l'infirmière et le médecin. Je savais que j'aurais l'air encore plus suspicieux, mais je doute que Yuan leur dise que je lui avais fait ces blessures. Et même s'il leur disait une telle chose, le pire qui pourrait arriver serait que la police me traquerait, ce qui s'avérerait être une bonne chose. Je méritais d'être sous les barreaux, non? Mais bon, si je pouvais avoir encore du temps devant moi pour me venger, je l'apprécierais tout autant…

Je garai ma voiture devant le quartier général, la fatigue me pesant sur les épaules. Hors de question à présent de retourner chez Yuan. Ce serait de la pure et simple folie, surtout après ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je n'étais plus le bienvenu, et avec raison. C'est ainsi que cela aurait dû être depuis le début.

Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à ma chambre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et je l'observai à partir du pas de la porte, les bras croisés sur mon torse. Cette pièce m'avait toujours semblé froide et inhospitalière et, aujourd'hui, elle me semblait pire que d'habitude. Certainement parce qu'elle me rappelait que je n'avais maintenant plus aucun endroit où aller, que j'étais complètement seul. Cette pensée me rendit amer et je grimaçai douloureusement avant d'aller m'installer sur mon lit. En m'allongeant, mon masque s'effondra de nouveau et une expression d'agonie s'empara de mon visage. Comment avais-je pu? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de tuer Rodyle aussi froidement, avec si peu d'émotions? Étais-je donc vraiment un psychopathe qui adorait tuer, comme Yggdrasil l'était? Un frisson me parcourut et l'envie de vomir se fit présente. Non. Non, je ne pouvais pas être comme Yggdrasil! C'était tout simplement impossible!

Alors si je n'étais pas un psychopathe, n'y avait-il aucun moyen pour que je puisse me racheter? Même pas un seul?! J'en doutais fort. Yuan travaillait pour la justice et ce que j'avais fait ce soir était contraire à ses principes. Pourtant, je n'avais pas vraiment fait exprès! Je… tout ce que j'avais voulu faire était de sauver Yuan, j'avais complètement perdu le contrôle de moi-même, ce qui n'arrivait _jamais_. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que ça m'était arrivé tout d'un coup? Parce que je tenais à lui?

À cette pensée, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et un air inquiet s'ajouta à l'agonie. Si vraiment c'était le cas, en ce cas j'étais vraiment en train de trahir Anna. Alors qu'une semaine à peine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident! Étais-je si désespéré à ce point? Non je… impossible. Je ne pouvais pas trahir Anna. Je devais avoir perdu le contrôle pour une autre raison. Je devais avoir perdu le contrôle parce que Rodyle s'était amusé à torturer mon compagnon, simplement ça. C'était tout, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter!

Je ne pouvais pas trahir Anna, je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas…

Mes mains se portèrent à mon visage et l'enfouirent tout en frottant mes traits épuisés. Comment allais-je m'occuper de Yuan maintenant? Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais arrêter de le croiser du jour au lendemain puisque ce serait à présent moi qui m'occuperais de ses missions. Quelle sera sa réaction en me voyant la prochaine fois? Est-ce qu'il me haïrait vraiment au plus haut point? Quoique la question ne se posait pas. Bien sûr qu'il me haïrait maintenant, après ce que je venais de faire…

Il n'y avait plus rien pour m'aider, j'étais complètement seul…

* * *

« Des armes révolutionnaires, hmm? »

Je levai la tête et vit Yggdrasil qui toisait son écran d'ordinateur, certainement en train de relire le rapport que Sano lui avait envoyé trois jours plus tôt. Et à le voir se caresser le menton en réfléchissant, je devinai avec aisance que les armes l'intéressaient hautement. Après tout, même étant le yakuza le plus influant du Japon, Yggdrasil restait avide de pouvoir, pouvoir qu'il ferait tout pour obtenir s'il ne l'avait pas déjà.

Il tourna alors la tête vers moi qui étais retourné au classement des rapports que je devais lui donner. « Kratos, je veux que tu ailles voir notre petit chien et que tu lui donnes sa nouvelle mission. » M'ordonna-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Je m'attendais à ce que ce moment arrive un jour ou l'autre, mais je me sentis tout de même paniquer à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'étais pas prêt à le revoir maintenant, pas quand les mots qu'il m'avait dits était encore frais dans ma mémoire. « Tu lui diras d'aller voir ce Forcystus et demander le plus d'informations possible, d'investiguer sur ce fameux commerce d'armes révolutionnaires. Je veux tout dans les moindres détails. » M'informa-t-il.

« Tu es sûr, Mithos? Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt que j'y aille? Après tout, si on lui commande des armes, ça revient à ma fonction. » Tentai-je de me sortir de cette situation tout en gardant une façade neutre. Si seulement il pouvait accepter. Je n'avais pas tort après tout! Cependant, il secoua la tête. « Non. Tu iras par après lorsqu'il aura les informations générales, celles qui me permettront de savoir si oui ou non il vaut la peine de faire affaire avec lui. »

Je m'empêchai de grogner de désespoir et hochai la tête avant de quitter la pièce pour partir à la recherche de Yuan. J'ignorais s'il se trouvait dans la bâtisse en ce moment puisqu'il pourrait très bien être au commissariat, mais ça valait toujours la peine de chercher, on ne savait jamais.

J'avais bien fait de chercher finalement puisque je le trouvai plutôt rapidement. Il devait sûrement se rendre au bureau d'Yggdrasil pour s'enquérir de sa nouvelle mission puisque c'est sur le chemin entre ce bureau et l'entrée que je le croisai.

Il semblait aller mieux depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude et qu'il était encore un peu amoché; sa lèvre encore enflée, bien que beaucoup moins depuis la dernière fois, était encore visible.

Je m'arrêtai et il en fit autant, me toisant avec la haine que j'avais tant appréhendée. J'avais espéré qu'il aurait pu réfléchir et revenir sur ses mots, mais mes espoirs étaient complètement vains. « Yggdrasil a une nouvelle mission pour toi. » J'allai droit au but, n'ayant pas la force pour demander des explications ni pour m'excuser. De toute façon, nous n'étions pas dans un endroit propice pour ce genre de discussion. Mon visage resta neutre; hors de question de me montrer au grand jour.

« Je vous écoute. » La froideur de sa voix et la distance qu'il mettait entre nous me firent presque grimacer. « Tu devras aller voir ce Forcystus dont tu as parlé à Yggdrasil et investiguer sur son entreprise, nous ramener les informations les plus utiles et pertinentes. Et Yggdrasil s'attend à être autant satisfait que précédemment, sinon plus. Tu as une semaine. » En glissant le commentaire de la satisfaction de notre supérieur, je souhaitais ardemment que cela fasse fondre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cette haine dans ses yeux. Mais rien n'arriva. « Je vois. Je vais donc y aller dès maintenant. » Et à ces mots, il tourna les talons pour me laisser seul dans le couloir. Quand le bruit de ses pas se fut évanoui, je frappai avec fracas le mur près de moi. « Merde! » Mes traits étaient maintenant défaits par la fureur et la douleur. Pourquoi donc étais-je si préoccupé par le fait qu'il me haïssait tant? Il y avait une semaine à peine, nous étions de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre! Alors pourquoi tout d'un coup, le fait que je ne puisse plus avoir sa présence à mes côtés me blessait tant? Mes poings se serrèrent durement et je frappai de nouveau sur le mur en espérant que personne ne me verrait. Je ne voulais pas que tout se termine ainsi! N'avait-il pas promis qu'il veillerait sur moi?!

Et pourtant, je savais très bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

* * *

Une autre semaine s'écoula sans que je n'aie de nouvelle de Yuan. Je crois bien qu'il éviterait le quartier général pour de bon à partir de maintenant, sauf pour venir faire ses rapports. Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose? Après tout, s'il ne venait plus beaucoup, je pourrais l'oublier petit à petit. Mais ne pas avoir sa présence me faisait tout aussi mal et l'oublier s'avérait difficile… Garder ma façade neutre était devenu de plus en plus difficile et à plusieurs reprises, j'avais failli perdre le contrôle face à Yggdrasil, ce qui aurait été la pire chose à faire.

Je me trouvais en ce moment sur mon lit en train de contempler le plafond, ne sachant vraiment que faire. Je n'avais pas la tête à travailler et je n'avais personne à qui parler. C'était donc pourquoi j'étais revenu ici et que j'observais ma chambre, perdu dans mes pensées, le regard vide et blessé.

J'entendis soudainement des cognements à ma porte et je me levai, espérant que ce n'était pas Yggdrasil. Il venait rarement, mais ça lui arrivait parfois lorsqu'il savait que j'étais ici. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Yuan et aussitôt, la confusion se peignit sur mes traits. Mes yeux se rivèrent vers l'horloge à l'intérieur, me demandant si nous étions vraiment en soirée, avant de le regarder à nouveau et je soupirai. « Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu attendre demain à mon bureau pour me faire ton rapport? » Déclarai-je d'une voix fatiguée. Je n'avais plus le goût de me battre pour mettre un masque, plus le goût de faire des efforts.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour mon rapport. » Mes sourcils se froncèrent à ces mots. Que me voulait-il donc? « Je veux te parler. » Continua-t-il avec un sérieux qui me prit de court. Je pris un moment avant de répondre un simple, « D'accord. » et lui fis signe d'entrer, tout en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

Que me voulait-il donc?

* * *

**N/A : **Da da daaaaaa! *musique venant de nulle part* Alors, qu'est-ce que Yuan veut, hmm? *sourire mauvais* Vous allez devoir voir dans le prochain chapitre~

J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je me suis vraiment amusé à faire un Kratos fou, hu hu hu~ Mais pauvre lui, il se fait rejeter si cruellement par Yuan. Nous sommes vraiment trop cruelles *sifflote*

Et j'espère que vous avez aimé le weekend avec Yggdrasil. C'est le mieux que je pouvais faire, je suis désolée si ce n'est pas comme vous l'aviez imaginé. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas aller loin parce que… vous allez devoir voir plus tard~

Encore une fois, un grand merci à tous nos fidèles reviewers! On vous aime tant, vraiment :3

On se revoit dans deux chapitres!


	10. Chapitre 10

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Je tiens à nous excuser pour le délai de ce chapitre. Nous sommes vraiment, vraiment désolées!! Je sais que ce n'est pas des excuses, mais plusieurs choses sont arrivées qui ont fait en sorte que **Saenda** n'a pas pu traduire le chapitre dans les temps. ( Si vous ne le saviez pas déjà, nous traduisons cette histoire en anglais et postons les deux versions en même temps. ) Pour résumer ce qui lui est arrivé, elle est partie en vacances quelques jours, son ordinateur à brisé et elle a dut recommencer à traduire dès le début, elle a attrapé la grippe et l'école a recommencé… Et tout ça en trois semaines.

J'espère seulement que ce chapitre va être assez bon pour nous reprendre pour la longue attente!!

* * *

**Chapitre 10**** ( P.D.V de Yuan )**

Une migraine atroce me tira lentement de mon sommeil comateux. J'ouvris des yeux fatigués sur un plafond d'un blanc immaculé qui m'était étranger. Je fronçai les sourcils, désorienté. Je tentai de me relever pour mieux observer l'endroit où je me trouvais à présent, mais une douleur feinte dans mon bras droit m'obligea à rester étendu. J'eu le temps de voir que je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Quelqu'un avait dû m'y amener. Cette constatation ramena les souvenirs de ce qui était arrivé à ma mémoire. Rodyle était mort. Par la main de Kratos. Je me sentis misérable à cette pensée. Je lui avais fait confiance. J'étais certain que Kratos ne tuait que parce qu'il était obligé de le faire! Mais je fus forcé de constater que j'avais eu tord. Il en avait prit plaisir. Il s'était réjouit de la souffrance de Rodyle, de ses hurlements de douleur et de ses supplications! Il l'avait tué d'un sang froid dont je ne l'avais pas cru capable. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi trahi.

Mon dernier souvenir vague avant de perdre conscience était de l'avoir traité de monstre. Je sentis du remords faire son chemin en moi, malgré le fait que Kratos méritait ce nom en partie. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire une chose pareille alors qu'il venait de me sauver d'un sort atroce, mais j'étais paniqué et mes émotions étaient à fleur de peau. Juste penser à l'expression que devait porter son visage à ce moment-là augmenta mes remords. Je devrais m'excuser pour cela, mais j'étais incapable de lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. En trahissant ma confiance, Kratos m'avait blessé énormément. Je ne savais même pas comment je réagirais lorsque je le reverrais.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant me sortit de mes pensées. Je tournai la tête et vit une jeune infirmière entrer dans la pièce. Elle me lança un sourire rassurant que je répondis par un froncement de sourcil. Je n'avais ni la force, ni le goût de sourire.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillé! Comment vous sentez-vous? » Elle me demanda d'une voix claironnante.

« À part un mal de tête atroce, ça va. » Je répondis d'une voix rauque.

La jeune femme alla ouvrir les rideaux couvrant la fenêtre et je restai ébloui quelques secondes par la lumière extérieure.

« Je vois. Nous pourrons vous administrer des antis douleur au besoin. C'est un symptôme normal suite à une fracture du crâne. D'ici une semaine, vous ne devriez plus ressentir de douleur quelconque. » Elle tenta de me rassurer.

J'acquiesçai faiblement et mon regard se porta sur la fenêtre d'où filtrait la lumière du soleil.

« Est-ce que je suis ici depuis longtemps? » Je m'enquis, soucieux de savoir quel jour l'on était.

L'infirmière s'approcha de mon lit et entreprit de défaire le bandage qui entourait mon bras droit, blessé par balle.

« Non. Un homme vous a apporté ici hier soir. Nous sommes lundi après-midi. »

Elle désinfecta la plaie qui guérissait avant d'y appliquer un nouveau bandage. Je fus soulagé d'apprendre qu'il ne s'était pas écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis mon arrivée à l'hôpital. Ma dernière intention était de recevoir des questions gênantes de la part d'Yggdrasil, du genre de ce qui m'était arrivé et pourquoi je n'avais pas donné signe de vie durant un long laps de temps. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit le genre de personne qui apprécie qu'on le fasse patienter ainsi.

La jeune femme me fit asseoir lentement, remontant les oreillers derrière mon dos. Je la laissai défaire le bandage autour de ma tête pour vérifier l'état de ma blessure.

« Parfait. Vos blessures se portent bien, vous devriez pouvoir sortir demain en après-midi. »

Je fus réjouit de cette nouvelle. L'hôpital était loin d'être l'un de mes endroits préférés. Moins de temps je passerais ici, mieux je me porterais. Elle posa un nouveau bandage autour de la blessure et me jeta un regard inquisiteur.

« Vous avez un visiteur. Voulez-vous que je le fasse entrer? » Elle demanda, semblant soucieuse.

Je me tendis aussitôt. Un visiteur… qui cela pouvait-il bien être!? J'avais peur que ce ne soit Kratos. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à le voir et je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allais réagir face à lui. Tout de même, la curiosité s'empara de moi. Après un moment de réflexion, je hochai affirmativement la tête. L'infirmière me sourit à nouveau et sortit de la pièce. Je fixai la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle le fit, ce ne fut pas Kratos qui entra, mais plutôt Bryant. Un Bryant qui ne semblait pas du tout de bonne humeur. Je le regardai, troublé, alors qu'il tirait une chaise près de mon lit pour s'asseoir. Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Comment savait-il que je me trouvais à l'hôpital!? Savait-il pour Rodyle? Avait-il reçu mon rapport? Mon supérieur me lança un regard inquiet et furieux en même temps. Je restai silencieux, le fixant d'un regard las.

« J'attends des explications. » Il demanda simplement d'une voix menaçante.

Il m'était aisé de savoir à quoi il faisait allusion, mais je ne relevai pas. Bryant grogna d'irritation devant mon manque de réaction. Il se pencha vers moi.

« J'ai lu ton rapport ce matin. J'ai tout de suite envoyé des hommes s'occuper de Rodyle, seulement pour apprendre qu'il a été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre!! Et lorsque j'essaye de te contacter sur ton cellulaire, j'apprends que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital, le crâne fendu!! » Il tenta de contrôler le volume de sa voix, sans succès. Je fus étonné de voir que l'infirmière ne vint pas vérifier ce qui se passait.

Je restai de marbre devant l'accès de colère de Bryant, malgré la panique qui me consumait. S'il apprenait que Kratos était celui qui avait tué Rodyle, c'en était fini. Il se retrouverait derrière les barreaux. Malgré le fait que ce serait mérité, je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à cette éventualité. Bryant soupira d'impatience et joignit ses mains.

« Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Rodyle. J'ai raison en pensant que tu étais impliqué, n'est-ce pas? »

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de bloquer les images d'hier soir qui envahissaient mon esprit. Je savais que mon supérieur n'allait pas abandonner tant que je ne lui aurais pas donné ce qu'il voulait, alors je pris un grand respire avant de parler.

« Les hommes de main de Rodyle m'ont attaqué hier dans une ruelle. Ils ont réussi à me rendre inconscient et m'ont traîné chez Rodyle. Il… il voulait…. Enfin, ce n'est pas important. J'ai voulu me défendre, et je… je l'ai tué par accident… » Je parlai d'une voix faible et tremblante.

C'était la première fois que je lui mentais. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'étais en train de faire. Une partie de moi cherchait toujours à protéger Kratos, cette partie qui s'était attachée à lui inconditionnellement, sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Bryant me fixa longtemps du regard et je ne pus me résoudre à le regarder en face.

« Tu mens très mal, Yuan. » Il remarqua avec conviction.

Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre. Je ne croyais pas qu'il allait voir si bien au travers de mon mensonge.

« Qui essayes-tu de protéger ainsi? Kratos? C'est lui qui t'as apporté ici, non? Le docteur m'a dit qu'un homme t'avait emmené ici alors que tu étais inconscient. » Il révéla d'une voix égale et froide.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Bryant devine toujours tout aussi bien? Je plongeai mon regard déterminé dans le sien.

« Je ne protège personne! Kratos est arrivé après que Rodyle soit mort. Il n'y est pour rien. »

Je me bornai à mentir. Bryant s'irrita et se leva brusquement. Je le vis s'approcher de la fenêtre et regarder au travers de la vitre. Il resta silencieux durant un long moment. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, la question qu'il me posa me décontenança.

« Que représente-t-il pour toi? »

Il se retourna pour me regarder et je restai seulement bouche bée, incapable de lui répondre. Qu'est-ce que Kratos… représentait pour moi? Je… je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je ne m'y étais jamais vraiment arrêté. Il était un ami, un confident… Rien de plus, n'est-ce pas? Le regard de Bryant me vrilla d'une intensité alarmante.

« Il doit être bien important à tes yeux si tu es prêt à me mentir de la sorte. » Il cracha avec colère.

Je sentis à nouveau le besoin de le contester.

« Non, je… »

« Tu es prêt à mettre ta carrière en jeu pour lui!! Y as-tu pensé!? » Sa voix puissante explosa dans la pièce, me faisant sursauter et je le regardai, horrifié. Était-ce vraiment ce que j'étais en train de faire? En train de foutre mon boulot en l'air pour lui? Mais bien sûr que si. J'étais en train de protéger un criminel et de plus, je mentais sans ménagement à mon supérieur. Deux attitudes qui ne pouvaient être tolérées au sein de la police. Je ne pouvais sûrement pas tomber plus bas. Et même dans cette situation, je ne voulais pas dénoncer Kratos. Je n'étais qu'un idiot. J'enfoui mon visage sous mes bras pour cacher mes larmes amères. Au même moment, l'infirmière ouvrit timidement la porte et jeta un regard prudent à Bryant.

« Hum… Je suis désolée, mais pour le bien-être de notre patient, il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez… »

La colère de Bryant s'estompa lentement. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte avant de se tourner vers moi.

« On en reparlera lorsque tu seras rétabli. » Il dit durement.

Je ne daignai pas le regarder. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit en trombe de la chambre sous le regard effrayé de l'infirmière. Je ne pus que sangloter en silence alors que ses paroles me faisaient réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire.

* * *

On me laissa sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain. Je pris un taxi pour me ramener chez moi. Lorsque j'entrai dans l'appartement, je le trouvai évidemment vide de toute vie. Kratos n'était nulle part en vue et franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ne revienne. Pas après ce que je lui avais dit… Cette pensée me serra douloureusement le cœur. Je m'effondrai de fatigue sur mon lit, tout en sachant très bien que je n'aurais pas le temps de me reposer. Je devais aller voir Yggdrasil pour m'enquérir de ma prochaine mission, si tant elle qu'il y en aurait une autre. Je ne savais même pas si les informations que je lui avais rapportées étaient suffisantes… Je l'espérai, considérant ce que j'eus à endurer pour y parvenir. Ma migraine empira et je dus me relever pour prendre les antis douleur que l'on m'avait prescrits, tout en sachant les effets secondaires que cela m'entraînerait... Je risquais fort de passer une bonne demi-heure à vider tout ce que contenait mon estomac, bien que mon dernier vrai repas remonte à loin. Je n'avais pas d'appétit et seulement penser à de la nourriture me donnait la nausée en ce moment.

Je me changeai et regardai mon reflet dans le miroir. Sur mon cou était visible de nombreuses marques foncées, laissées par Rodyle deux jours plus tôt. Je ne pouvais supporter de les laisser à la vue, alors j'enfilai un gilet à col haut pour les cacher. Moins je verrais de choses susceptibles de me rappeler cet être abject, mieux se serait. Je m'arrangeai du mieux que je peux, mais je ne pus rien pour mon ton maladif, ni pour ma lèvre enflée. Poussant un soupir de fatigue, je me préparai à me rendre au quartier général d'Yggdrasil.

* * *

Je longeai nerveusement les couloirs menant au bureau d'Yggdrasil. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de tomber sur Kratos maintenant. Je n'étais pas prêt à lui faire face, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Je tournai le coin du couloir menant à ma destination lorsque je tombai face à face avec nulle autre que Kratos, pour mon propre malheur. À la vue de son visage, mes émotions tourbillonnèrent violement à l'intérieur de moi et je ne pus faire autrement que le toiser avec haine. Je savais que je le blesserais de cette manière, mais je lui en voulais toujours. Mais si je le blessai, cela ne parut pas. Son visage resta de marbre.

« Yggdrasil a une nouvelle mission pour toi. » Il dit d'une voix neutre.

Ah. Voila donc tout ce qu'il avait à me dire. Ma fureur ne fit qu'augmenter. S'il ne tenait pas à s'excuser pour son geste, alors soit. Il n'aurait aucune sympathie de ma part.

« Je vous écoute. » Je répliquai froidement.

Je le vouvoyai, mettant une froide distance entre nous qui n'avais jamais existée. Encore une fois, aucune émotion ne transparut sur son visage. J'eus l'envie irrésistible de lui arracher ce masque détestable, de le réduire en poussière pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais cacher ne serait-ce qu'une émotion.

«Tu devras aller voir ce Forcystus dont tu as parlé à Yggdrasil et investiguer sur son entreprise, nous ramener les informations les plus utiles et pertinentes. Et Yggdrasil s'attend à être autant satisfait que précédemment, sinon plus. Tu as une semaine. »

J'avais donc ma réponse. Yggdrasil était satisfait des informations que je lui avais rapportées. Tant mieux. J'étais au moins certain de pouvoir continuer l'enquête au sein de la famille d'Yggdrasil. Le seul point embêtant était que je n'irais nulle part avant de demander à Kratos la liste des trafiquants de drogues faisant affaire avec Yggdrasil. Mais je n'étais vraiment pas dans l'humeur de lui parler d'avantage, ni de voir son visage une seconde de plus. Cela devrait attendre.

« Je vois. Je vais donc y aller dès maintenant. » Je répondis simplement.

Je tournai les talons et m'éloignai d'un pas rapide, sans lui jeter un regard de plus. Je ne pouvais supporter sa présence plus longtemps.

De retour à mon appartement, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Voir Kratos maintenant m'avait bouleversé… Malgré la haine que j'avais affichée, je ne le détestais pas… C'était juste que je n'avais pas su comment réagir face à lui et c'était la première réaction qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit à quel point il m'avait blessé, à quel point j'étais brisé. Je _devrais _le détester pour m'avoir trahi, mais je n'y arrivais pas… Pourquoi!? Les paroles de Bryant me revinrent brutalement à l'esprit. _« Que représente-t-il pour toi? Il doit être bien important à tes yeux si tu es prêt à me mentir de la sorte. » _Un sourire amer se peignit sur mes lèvres. Oui. Sans même m'en rendre compte, Kratos était devenu plus important que mon travail. J'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour l'avoir près de moi. J'étais prêt à sacrifier sept années de travail pour un homme que je ne connaissais que depuis un court moment, prêt à sacrifier mon avenir pour lui... Je me sentis encore plus misérable en réalisant que peut importe ce qu'il me ferait, je ne pourrais jamais détester Kratos. J'étais idiot à ce point. Sa présence m'était devenue indispensable comme l'air que je respirais.

Mon téléphone sonna et je ne daignai pas répondre. Lorsque le répondeur embarqua, la voix de Botta résonna dans le silence de ma chambre.

« Yuan!? C'est Botta! On m'a apprit aujourd'hui que Rodyle est mort… Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis vendredi et tu ne réponds pas à mes appels… Je t'en prie, rappelle-moi dès que tu pourras… » Son message était précipité et sa voix inquiète.

Le fait que Botta s'inquiète à ce point-là pour moi me toucha profondément. Je voulais le rassurer le plus tôt possible, mais cela incluait que je devrais lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Rodyle et Kratos et je n'en avais pas envie. Et j'étais bien trop exténué pour le moment. Atteignant mon réveil, je le réglai pour qu'il sonne à neuf heures ce soir, pour que je puisse me rendre au club Saza-E. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour tomber dans un sommeil léthargique.

* * *

_Je courais à en perdre haleine__ dans les corridors sombres et tortueux, tentant de fuir le sort que je me savais inévitable. Je pouvais entendre un ricanement s'élever derrière moi et je me forçai à aller encore plus vite. Je tournai un coin et me retrouvai face à face avec un mur. Je ne pouvais plus fuir. C'en était terminé. Je me retournai vivement mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir alors qu'on me poussait violement dans le mur derrière moi. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je relevai un regard terrifié sur le visage victorieux de Rodyle._

_« Il n'y a plus d'endroit pour fuir, mon petit oiseau exotique… »__ Il chanta d'une voix mielleuse. _

_Je criai à mon corps de bouger, mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu être de marbre. Rodyle plaqua mes bras au mur dans une poigne d'acier et il s'approcha pour me murmurer dans l'oreille._

_« Tu ne peux que t'en vouloir, Sano… pour posséder un corps aussi attirant, un visage aussi beau et délicat… Laisse-moi voir ce visage parfait déchiré par la douleur, me suppliant d'y mettre un terme. »_

_Rodyle eut un sourire carnassier et devant mes yeux horrifiés, sortit un long couteau de sa poche, l'approchant dangereusement de mon visage._

_« Non… Laisse-moi… »_

_Je le suppliai d'une voix tremblante alors que la lame effleurait ma peau lentement, me tourmentant, promesse d'une douleur agonisante._

_Bang. _

_Rodyle stoppa net son geste, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche entrouverte. En baissant le regard, je vis une balle fichée dans sa poitrine, d'où s'échappait le liquide vermeil. Rodyle s'effondra par terre dans un soubresaut. Je vis alors Kratos debout derrière lui, le fusil levé d'où s'échappait encore de la fumée. Je ne parvenais pas à distinguer son visage, comme si un voile sombre le recouvrait. Il laissa tomber l'arme par terre et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Tremblant de tout mon corps, je m'approchai lentement de lui._

_« Kratos? » Je l'appelai doucement._

_Il ne réagit pas, ne bo__ugea pas. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de main, je pris doucement ses mains dans les miennes et les baissai pour voir son visage. Je lâchai un hoquet de terreur et reculai vivement alors qu'il relevait le visage vers moi. Au lieu de ses yeux, il n'y avait que deux trous noirs béants d'où s'échappait des filets de sang. Kratos tituba vers moi, levant une main souillée de sang dans ma direction._

_« Yuan? Où es-tu!? Je ne peux plus te voir!! »__ Il demanda d'une voix alarmée et tremblante._

_Je reculai encore, mon hoquet se transformant en sanglots terrifiés. Son visage!! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé!? Il tomba à genoux et planta ses ongles dans la peau de son visage, laissant des trainées sanglantes._

_« Il n'est plus là… Je l'ai tué, avec ces mains souillées… » __Il murmura d'une voix brisée, déchirée par la douleur._

_Mon dos heurta le mur et je me laissai glisser par terre, mes doigts__ tremblants agrippant durement mes cheveux, mon regard horrifié toujours rivé sur Kratos._

_« Non, non, c'est un cauchemar, je vous en prie… » Je sanglotai, ma vision se troublant dans les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues…_

Je me relevai d'un bond dans mon lit, tremblant de tout mon corps, mon visage souillé par les larmes. Il me fallut un long moment avant de réaliser que ce n'avait été qu'un vision de Kratos refusait de me quitter et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Un long moment passa avant que je ne me calme et que les larmes cessent de couler, mais son visage sanglant me hantait sans relâche. Je tentai de comprendre la signification de mon rêve, si tant est qu'il y en est une. En vain. J'avais les nerfs à bout et je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Je regardai mon réveil et vit qu'il était presque neuf heures. Je soupirai et me levai difficilement. Sûrement qu'une bonne douche me changerait les idées.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, j'étais devant le club Saza-E du quartier Kita-ku, où Forcystus était censé se trouver. Je n'étais même pas encore débarqué de ma voiture que la musique du club me remplissait les tympans. Je voyais une foule de gens se presser pour rentrer, semblant excités et joyeux. J'étais loin de partager leur hérésie. Je n'étais pas venu m'amuser, mais plutôt remplir ma nouvelle mission. Cette fois, je n'avais pas l'intention de me confronter directement à Forcystus, du moins pas avant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. J'entrai à l'intérieur du club, laissant mon regard se promener sur mes alentours. À première vue, ce club n'était pas différent des autres. Il y avait un bar et une piste de dance, déjà foulé par un bon nombre de jeunes qui dansaient au rythme de la musique. Je doutais que Forcystus se trouve parmi eux. Il devait y avoir des salons privés où il faisait affaire avec ces clients. Je me fondis dans la foule à la recherche de tels endroit. Je crus avoir trouvé lorsque je vis l'entrée d'une salle couverte par un rideau de satin et gardé par un homme à l'allure sévère dans un coin reculé du club. J'étais certain que je ne pourrais pas y entrer facilement alors j'avais emmené l'équipement nécessaire. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivé d'un cobaye…

Je n'eus qu'à attendre une dizaine de minute. Je vis un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'avancer d'un pas nonchalant vers le salon privé. Sans perdre de temps, j'émergeai de mon point d'observation et me dirigeai vers lui. Avec un mouvement de l'épaule, je l'accrochai d'une manière qui parut accidentelle.

« Oh, pardon, veuillez m'excuser. Je ne vous avais pas vu. » Je me perdis en excuses, posant ma main près de son épaule pour reprendre pied, en profitant pour accrocher un microphone miniature sur le col de son veston sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'homme leva un sourcil.

« Non, il n'y a pas de mal. » Il répondit avec un sourire.

Je le lui rendis avant de m'excuser à nouveau et de m'éloigner vers le bar. Le tour était joué. Je commandai quelque chose à boire au bar et activai le magnétophone dans ma poche relié avec l'écouteur dans mon oreille. De cette manière, j'entendrais tout ce qui se passait dans cette salle sans y être moi-même.

Au début cela n'était qu'une cacophonie de sons, mais bientôt, la musique ambiante se fit plus étouffée et je pu distinguer des voix qui gagnèrent en force.

_« …__voilà enfin! On se demandait si tu allais venir aujourd'hui. »_ Une voix enjouée interpella quelqu'un que je devinai être l'homme que j'avais accroché.

_« Il n'y avait que toi q__ui te le demandais, Oda. Ne m'entre pas là dedans. » _Une voix plus bourrue répondit brutalement.

_« Comme tu veux, enfoiré. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Comment tu vas, Shunsui? Ça fait longtemps __qu'on ne t'as pas vu ici. » _L'homme nommé Oda parla à nouveau.

Mon verre arriva et je le sirotai distraitement.

_« Tu n'__étais pas au courant? Forcystus m'avait chargé de me rendre à Seoul pour m'occuper d'une nouvelle commande d'armes. Je croyais qu'il serait ici aujourd'hui, mais ça n'en a pas l'air. » _Mon regard s'alluma au nom de Forcystus. Même s'il n'y était pas en personne, j'avais réussi à mettre la main sur l'un de ses hommes. Sûrement cette conversation s'avérerait intéressante.

_« Dans ce cas, tu ne dois pas être au courant!__ Rodyle est mort il y a deux jours!! » _La voix excitée d'Oda me parvint.

_« Quoi!? Ce n'est pas une blague? »_

_« Non. Tu crois que je blaguerais avec ça? »_

_« Ce n'est pas la police, tout de même? »_

_« Quoi, cette bande d'incapables!? Tu veux rire! Non, tu connais Kratos Aurion? » _Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant son nom. Il avait l'air un peu trop connu à mon goût.

_« C'est… le lieutenant d'Yggdrasil? C'est lui qui s'est __débarrassé de Rodyle!? »_

_« À ce qu'il paraîtrait. Ça ne signifie qu'une chose; Yggdrasil est au courant du lien entre Forcystus et Rodyle. Ça ne __m'étonnerait pas qu'il remonte jusqu'ici. »_

C'était vraiment inquiétant que ces hommes là en sachent autant sur ce qui était arrivé. Cela signifiait une chose; Il y avait des fuites d'informations chez Rodyle. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Forcystus ait fait surveiller Rodyle. Personne ne semblait lui faire confiance, et avec raison.

_« Et __personnellement, je préférerais ne pas avoir de contacts avec lui… »_

_« Cela dépendra de Forcystus… Ça m'étonnerait qu'il laisse une telle occasion passer, il pourrait faire un profit énorme… »_

_« Assez de bavardage vous deux, on se met au boulot? »_

_« Ok, pas besoin de t'énerver… J'ai ici la liste des armes que Mayuri à commandé. Est-ce qu'on a tout? »_

_« Attend voir… Les SIG-550 sont là… ainsi que les Benelli M4 et les G3 rifle… Est-ce qu'il manque quelque chose? »_

_« Hum, non tout y est. Quelles autre__s commandes tu as? »_

À ce moment-là, je cessai d'écouter attentivement. Ils ne faisaient que débiter le nom d'armes connues… Mais voilà où était le problème… Ce n'était pas des armes révolutionnaires, mais bien des armes facilement achetables au marché noir et utilisées par le service militaire. Je continuai tout de même à enregistrer la conversation jusqu'à la fin. Je pourrais la réécouter plus tard. Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de se séparer. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Une de mes migraines trop fréquentes depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital commença à se former à cause de la musique trop forte. Je fermai mon magnétophone et payai mon verre avant de sortir du club.

De retour chez moi, je tentai de dormir à nouveau, mais le sommeil refusa de venir. Les souvenirs de mon cauchemar me revinrent et j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de le revivre. Pour me changer les idées, je passai la nuit à écouter l'enregistrement et je cherchai tous les noms des armes, dans l'espoir qu'il y en ait inconnus à ce jour, mais sans succès. Quelque chose devait m'échapper, mais quoi?

* * *

Le lendemain, je reçu un appel de Bryant. Il me demandait de le rencontrer dans son bureau. Je savais de quoi il voulait me parler et ce fut à contrecœur que je me rendis au poste de police. J'étais nerveux, ayant peur de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer. Il était parfaitement dans le droit de me renvoyer… Lorsque j'entrai dans son bureau, je fus surpris de voir qu'il n'était plus en colère. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et je ne discutai pas.

« Tu vas un peu mieux, on dirait. » Bryant remarqua d'une voix calme.

« Oui, ça peut aller. » Je répondis d'un ton prudent.

Il se pencha vers moi et me fixa du regard.

« Je tiens à m'excuser de m'être emporté contre toi à l'hôpital. »

Je restai surpris de l'entendre s'excuser. Je baissai le regard.

« Vous ne devriez pas, je l'avais amplement mérité… » Je dis d'une voix basse.

« Yuan, tu sais que je tiens à toi plus que ne devrais le faire un supérieur, et ta réussite me tient à cœur. Alors te voir sacrifier ton job de cette manière me peine vraiment… » Il me dit gravement.

Je ne pus me résoudre à croiser son regard tellement je me sentais honteux. Je ne méritais pas qu'il se préoccupe autant de moi. Bryant eut un sourire triste.

« Le problème est que tu t'impliques trop dans cette histoire. Je sais que c'est une habitude que tu as prise, mais jusqu'à ce point… Je ne sais plus quoi en penser. »

Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Je m'impliquais trop émotionnellement, mais jamais je n'aurais protégé un criminel de cette façon auparavant. Ce que j'avais fait était impardonnable. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner cette enquête, malgré la décision évidente qu'allait prendre Bryant.

« Je sais que vous êtes en droit de me renvoyer et si telle est votre décision, je ne la contesterai pas. Mais si vous le faites, je vais tout de même continuer à aider Kratos, avec où sans l'aide de la police. » Je parvins à dire avec conviction.

Bryant soupira et son sourire tomba.

« Je savais que tu allais dire ça. »

Il se tut pendant un court instant avant de me regarder à nouveau d'un regard sévère.

« Écoute, j'ai donné ta version concernant la mort de Rodyle. »

Je le regardai les yeux ronds. Bryant avait écrit dans le rapport que j'avais tué accidentellement Rodyle!? Il avait mentit, mais… pourquoi?

« Parce que je suis persuadé que ton enquête vaut le coup, j'ai mentit pour cette fois. Mais n'espères pas que je recommence. Si Kratos tue de nouveau quelqu'un et que tu le protèges à nouveau, cette fois tu seras bel et bien renvoyé. Suis-je clair? »

Je sentis des larmes menacer de tomber. Je ne méritais pas un tel traitement… Bryant me donnait une seconde chance. C'était à moi de ne pas la laisser passer. Je m'inclinai respectueusement devant lui.

« Merci… Cette fois je jure que je ne vous décevrez plus… » Je lui promis d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne pouvait savoir à quel point je lui étais reconnaissant.

« Je l'espère… » Il murmura tristement.

* * *

La conversation que j'avais eue avec Bryant m'avait soulagé et il m'était un peu plus aisé de me concentrer sur le cas de Forcystus, bien que cela ne donna pas plus de résultats. Je retournai au club Saza-E à tous les soirs, espérant entendre une conversation dans laquelle Forcystus y serait présent. Mais il fut absent toute la semaine, privant ma possibilité de le rencontrer et les conversations que j'enregistrais ne donnaient rien de plus que la première; seulement les listes de ventes concernant des armes connues. Cela me découragea. Au rythme que cela allait, je n'aurais rien de très intéressant à donner à Yggdrasil.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où j'avais vu Kratos. Il faut dire que j'évitais le quartier général la plupart du temps. Je lui en voulais toujours et je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais lui dire si je tombais face à lui. Malgré tout, sa présence me manquait terriblement. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi seul, et le sommeil ne parvenait pas à combler mon vide. Lorsque je ne passais pas une nuit blanche, j'étais assailli par des cauchemars aussi horribles que le premier.

Dans chacun, Kratos était à l'agonie, incapable de me trouver ou me toucher et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Certains paraissaient si réels que je devais m'empêcher de courir le retrouver à mon réveil pour vérifier s'il était bien sain et sauf. C'était une vraie torture.

Mais je savais que je ne pourrais éviter Kratos bien longtemps encore. Je devais lui remettre mon rapport sur Forcystus demain au plus tard. Il était près de dix heures du soir et je repassais les informations concernant le trafic d'armes de Forcystus lorsque l'on cogna à ma porte. Je m'arrêtai net et fixai la porte du regard, me demanda qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure-ci. Je me levai et marchai prudemment vers la porte. On cogna de nouveau doucement. J'entrouvris la porte seulement pour voir une jeune fille d'environs seize ans aux cheveux roses remontés en deux couettes me regarder d'un air indifférent. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne la reconnaissais pas… J'ouvris la porte en grand.

« Oui? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? » Je demandai poliment, la dévisageant.

La jeune fille s'inclina respectueusement devant moi.

« Sano Nagano, enchantée de vous rencontrer. » Elle me dit d'une voix sans intonation.

Je restai troublé lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom. Comment le savait-elle? Je devins tout de suite suspicieux.

«… On se connait? » Je demandai prudemment après un moment de silence.

Le visage de la jeune fille ne trahit aucune émotion alors qu'elle me répondait.

« En quelque sorte. Je voudrais vous parler de Kratos. »

En entendant ce nom, je me figeai. Les émotions conflictuelles qui s'animaient en moi cette dernière semaine refirent surface et je me bornai à éviter le sujet.

« Si vous n'êtes venue que pour cela, alors je vous prie de partir. » Je lui dis froidement, faisant mine de fermer la porte.

Une main fragile agrippa le rebord de la porte et mon regard se posa sur son visage inexpressif. D'une certaine manière, elle me rappelait Kratos et ce n'était pas le bon moment pour cela.

« Attendez. Écoutez ce que j'ai à dire, au moins… » Elle me pria, ne retirant toujours pas sa main.

Je réfléchis durant quelques secondes. Si cette inconnue prenait le soin de venir me voir à cette heure-ci pour parler de Kratos, ce devait être important… Je finis par capituler.

« … Bon, d'accord. Entrez. » Je lui fis signe de la tête et libérai le passage.

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, je fermai la porte derrière moi et lui indiquai le chemin jusqu'à ma cuisine. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et je vins la rejoindre. Je la détaillai curieusement du regard. J'étais bien certain de ne jamais l'avoir vue.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes? » Je demandai à savoir, puisqu'_elle_ semblait me connaître, sous mon nom d'emprunt qui plus est.

« Je travaille pour Yggdrasil. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore croisés, mais je suis une amie de Kratos. Je m'appelle Presea Combatir. Je me trouve disons… dans la même situation que lui. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que je comprenne. Elle aussi devait vouloir échapper à l'emprise d'Yggdrasil. Kratos devait lui avoir dit qui j'étais vraiment, si elle jugeait sauf de me révéler ses intentions.

« Je vois… Et de quoi vouliez-vous me parler au sujet de Kratos? » Je lui demandai sérieusement, n'ayant pas la tête pour une conversation qui s'étirerait éternellement.

Le visage de Presea sembla s'assombrir, bien que cela puisse être l'effet de mon imagination.

« … Il… va très mal depuis une semaine. Depuis l'incident chez Rodyle. » Elle murmura sombrement sans me quitter du regard.

Je ne pus que la regarder avec surprise. Comment était-elle au courant de ce qui était arrivé chez Rodyle!? Kratos lui avait-il raconté?

« Comment savez-vous… » Je commençai, mais elle me coupa sec.

« Je vous suivais à ce moment-là. Kratos m'avait demandé de le faire, par précaution. Il avait très peur pour vous. » Elle avoua, ses prunelles bleutées vrillant les miennes, guettant ma réaction.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Je sentis une vague de colère et d'indignation m'envahir. Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait ordonné à quelqu'un de me suivre pendant son absence!

« Ça ne le tuerais pas d'avoir un peu confiance en moi! » Je grognai de colère.

Presea secoua la tête, pas du tout dérangée par mon changement d'attitude.

« Il _a _confiance en vous, seulement il connait bien Rodyle, mieux que vous du moins. Il savait qu'il y avait de grandes probabilités qu'il vous coince. » Elle expliqua d'un ton neutre.

Cette fois, je ne sus que répondre. Une de mes interrogations venait de trouver réponse. Je m'étais demandé comment Kratos avait fait pour me trouver à ce moment là. Maintenant, je savais. Presea l'avait avertit que je m'étais fait capturé par Rodyle et il s'était précipité à ma rescousse… Sans cette précaution, Rodyle aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait… En sachant cela, ma colère se dissipa en partie. Pouvais-je vraiment lui en vouloir considérant qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie? Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Presea recommença à parler.

« Bref, depuis cet incident, il n'est plus que le reflet de lui-même. Je le vois à peine et il passe la plupart de son temps soit dans sa chambre, soit absorbé par le travail. Cela m'inquiète. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état auparavant. »

Mes remords revinrent alors en force. Kratos n'allait pas mieux que moi depuis une semaine, et j'étais certain que j'en étais la raison. Après tout, je l'avais traité de monstre, je l'avais rejeté alors qu'il m'avait sauvé…

« C'est… à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas? » Je parvins à dire, anxieux de la réponse.

Presea me fixa de son regard froid.

« Je le pense. Se faire rejeter par vous l'a blessé profondément. »

L'entendre de vive voix me fit l'effet d'une baffe. Je n'avais jamais voulu le blesser, mais voilà que je l'avais tout de même fait. Je me mordis la lèvre anxieusement et me prit la tête entre les mains.

« Comment devais-je réagir!? Il m'avait affirmé détester tuer et il a assassiné Rodyle devant mes yeux, sans aucun remords!! Il m'a menti, alors que je fais tant d'efforts pour l'aider!! » Je m'énervai, tentant de défendre le fait que j'avais agis en salaud à son égard.

Le regard de Presea sembla s'adoucir.

« Il le regrette. J'ai vu l'expression de son visage, Sano. Il n'a pas réfléchi. Il était si paniqué à l'idée que Rodyle puisse vous faire du mal qu'il a réagi instinctivement. » Elle murmura d'une voix douce.

« Mais ça n'explique pas son geste, je… » Je voulu me raccrocher à mes idéaux, à ce qui m'empêchait de lui pardonner. Si je ne le faisais pas, je risquais d'être dévoré par les remords. Presea se pencha vers moi pour obtenir toute mon attention.

« Croyez-moi, je connais Kratos depuis longtemps. Il est prêt à se salir les mains pour protéger les gens qui lui sont chers, même si cela le tue petit à petit... »

Je me figeai à ses paroles. J'étais… cher à ses yeux? Assez pour qu'il soit prêt à se sacrifier au passage pour me protéger… Et moi, je l'avais rejeté. Je pensai à la manière dont je me sentirais si Kratos m'avait rejeté de cette manière… Je me sentis soudainement dégoûté envers moi-même.

« Qu'est-que je dois faire… » Je murmurai lamentablement.

Presea soupira avant de se permettre un faible sourire.

« Ne le condamnez pas. Il ne pensait pas à mal, il voulait simplement vous sauver. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Réfléchissez-y. »

Presea se leva et me salua avant de sortir silencieusement de mon appartement. Je n'eus même pas la décence de lui dire au revoir. J'étais trop confus pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais au travers de mes émotions confuses, je pus distinguer clairement une chose; mon être entier me criait d'aller le voir et de lui pardonner son geste. Sans plus attendre, sans me soucier de l'heure tardive, je me précipitai hors de mon appartement. Je devais le voir. Maintenant.

* * *

Je restai figé, debout devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Kratos, le poing levé, prêt à cogner. J'hésitais encore. Et s'il ne voulait plus me voir? Il était parfaitement en droit, après la manière dont je l'avais traité… Je devais l'avouer, j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il me rejette. Cela faisait de moi un hypocrite, alors que je l'avais moi-même rejeté il y avait à peine une semaine. Je me calmai et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je cognai doucement contre le battant de bois, mais assez fort pour que Kratos l'entende. Il n'y eu tout de fois aucune réponse. Peut-être dormait-il… Je décidai de prendre la chance et j'ouvris lentement la porte.

Kratos ne dormait pas. Il était assis sur son lit, me regardant avec confusion. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui ornait sa chambre. Il soupira avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu attendre demain à mon bureau pour me faire ton rapport? » Il déclara d'une voix fatiguée.

Le ton de sa voix m'alarma. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, ayant l'air aussi fatigué. Les remords me submergèrent à nouveau. Je secouai la tête.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour mon rapport. Je veux te parler. » Je dis avec un sérieux qui parut le décontenancer. Il fronça les sourcils.

« D'accord. » Il me dit simplement après un moment de silence, me faisant signe d'entrer.

J'entrai dans la chambre et refermai doucement la porte derrière moi. Sans attendre son autorisation, je vins m'asseoir près de lui sur le lit. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. J'étais nerveux, la peur d'un rejet me tenaillant l'estomac. Kratos gardait le silence, son regard fixé sur moi, et je sus qu'il attendait que je parle. Je ne pus me résoudre à le regarder en face.

« … Presea est venue me voir tout à l'heure. » Je laissai échapper presque dans un murmure.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'expression confuse de Kratos, expression qui devint bientôt prudente. Il semblait redouter ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

« … Oh. » Il dit simplement et j'eus presque envie de sourire, si ce n'était que j'étais terrifié en ce moment.

« Elle m'a… fait réaliser certaines choses. » Je dis avec hésitation.

Kratos ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je le coupai net, relevant le visage pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Kratos… Je suis désolé. » Je dis précipitamment d'une voix suppliante, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Je voulais qu'il voie que je ne pouvais être plus sincère.

Il sembla surpris de m'entendre m'excuser. Bientôt, il fronça les sourcils et son expression devint amère.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui… » Il commença d'un ton plein de regret. Je le fis taire rapidement, déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi parler, je t'en prie. » Je murmurai, retirant mon doigt et Kratos hocha la tête. Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour t'avoir traité de monstre et pour t'avoir rejeté de la sorte. C'était horrible de ma part, et je ne le pense pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser de cette manière… » Je m'excusai d'une voix misérable, reflet de la manière dont je m'étais sentit durant cette longue semaine, sans Kratos près de moi. Kratos ferma les yeux et une expression blessée parut sur son visage.

« Mais c'était amplement mérité… » Il rétorqua.

« Ne dis pas ça! Tu regrettes de l'avoir tué, n'est-ce pas? » J'haussai la voix, ce qui causa Kratos à sursauter et son regard revint sur moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense de cette manière, qu'il se déprécie ainsi. C'était déjà bien assez dur de l'entendre remettre tous les tords sur lui. Je vis tant de regrets et de tristesse dans ses yeux que je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement.

« Oui, je regrette. Je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin, je n'ai pas réfléchi… » Il murmura d'une voix brisée.

« Alors tu n'es pas un monstre!! Je t'interdis de dire cela à nouveau. » Je m'emportai encore. Je ne pouvais supporter de le voir penser une telle chose.

Un lourd silence tomba alors. Je tentai de chercher une manière d'exprimer ce que j'avais à lui dire, mais cette fois Kratos me devança. Sa main effleura doucement la mienne et je sursautai légèrement, surpris par ce contact. Je le regardai à nouveau et me perdit dans ses pupilles sombres. Je fus soudain conscient de sa proximité.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Yuan, tu ne sais pas à quel point… » Il murmura sincèrement.

Mon souffle devint plus court alors que je ne pouvais me détacher de ses yeux.

«… Pourquoi? »

Kratos détourna le regard, mordillant sa lèvre durement.

« J'ai trahi ta confiance. Je croyais sincèrement que je n'aurais plus à tuer, mais lorsque j'ai vu que cet enfoiré était sur le point de te violer, j'ai perdu la raison… Je te prie de me pardonner…» Il dit d'une voix sombre.

Je frissonnai en me rappelant le moment où Kratos était arrivé juste à temps pour empêcher Rodyle de faire de moi son esclave sexuel. Cet événement était encore trop frais à ma mémoire.

Je secouai la tête tristement.

« Je ne peux pas pardonner ton geste, je ne le pourrai jamais. Il va contre mes principes. » Je déclarai fermement, le fixant du regard.

Pendant un court moment, je vis une expression blessée sur son visage. Je me permis un faible sourire. Kratos me regarda avec confusion.

Mais je te pardonne _toi_, car je sais que tu n'avais en tête que le besoin de me protéger. Et je pense que si je m'étais trouvé dans la même situation que toi, j'aurais agis pareillement. »

Kratos sembla incapable de prononcer un mot pendant un long moment, me regardant avec surprise. Il ne semblait pas avoir attendu une telle réponse. Bientôt, son expression redevint indifférente.

« Mais toi, tu te serais arrêté à temps. » Il fit remarquer d'un air sombre.

« … Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que non. » Je répliquai pensivement. Je ne le saurais pas jusqu'à ce que sa vie soit en danger, et je préférais éviter une telle alternative.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, seulement pour le voir perdu dans ses pensées. Je rapprochai un peu mon visage, gagnant son attention.

« Kratos… merci. »

Son regard me dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je le remerciais. J'eus le besoin d'expliquer.

« Si tu n'étais pas arrivé à ce moment-là pour me sauver, Rodyle aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de moi. »

Le regard de mon ami s'assombrit.

« Tu ne devrais pas me remercier. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé là-bas en premier lieu. » Il répliqua d'un ton de regret.

Soudainement, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, je le claquai durement derrière la tête. Kratos se retourna vivement vers moi, une expression abasourdie sur le visage.

« Ouch!! Pourquoi tu me frappes!? » Il s'indigna et j'affichai un sourire moqueur.

« Je t'avais dit que je te frapperais si tu remettais encore tous les tords sur toi!! Combien de fois faut-il que je te répète que je fais mes _propres _choix!! » Je m'exclamai d'un ton à demi enjoué et à demi irrité.

« Désolé. » Il grogna, se frottant la tête à l'endroit où je venais de le frapper.

J'espérai qu'il cesserait de se reprocher tout ce qui arrivait. Je regagnai mon sérieux.

« Mais, si tu veux vraiment être pardonné, tu dois me promettre deux choses. » Je dis avec sérieux. Je tenais vraiment à ces deux conditions.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » Kratos me promit sans attendre.

« Tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais tuer quelqu'un comme tu l'as fait avec Rodyle. »

L'expression de Kratos s'assombrit et il regarda les paumes de ses mains de façon pensive.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te promettre ça, Yuan… Si tu te retrouves de nouveau en danger, je risque de ne pas être capable de me contrôler… » Il m'avoua à contrecœur.

« Alors je t'en empêcherai. C'est important que tu me le promettes… » J'insistai, repensant à l'avertissement de Bryant. Car je savais pertinemment que si Kratos tuait à nouveau quelqu'un, je le défendrais encore, me coûtant ainsi mon boulot. Je crois qu'il vu l'importance de cette requête dans mes yeux.

« D'accord. Je te le promets. Et quelle est la deuxième condition? » Il demanda prudemment.

« J'aimerais que tu cesses de me cacher tes émotions lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux.»

À l'expression de son visage, je vis que cette requête l'embêtait. Je savais qu'il lui était difficile de montrer ses émotions, mais j'étais fatigué de le voir cacher tout ce qu'il ressentait. Je voulais qu'il me fasse assez confiance pour me montrer chaque facette de lui.

« C'est… Yuan, tu sais que c'est très difficile pour moi… Depuis des années, je suis contraint de tout cacher. Je ne pourrai pas changer du jour au lendemain. » Kratos m'expliqua doucement et je secouai la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Et je ne te le demande pas. Même si c'est petit à petit, cela me sera suffisant. Si je peux te voir sourire véritablement un jour, je ne demande rien de plus… »

Je murmurai, mon regard se perdant à nouveau dans l'abysse de ses prunelles sombres.

J'entendis son souffle s'arrêter pendant un moment. On aurait dit que le barrage qui retenait ses émotions prisonnières s'était effondré. Une myriade d'émotions tournoyait dans ses yeux et je me sentis capturé par eux, incapable de m'en détourner, n'ayant aucune intention de le faire.

Soudainement, les bras de Kratos se refermèrent autour de ma taille et il m'attira doucement près de lui. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

« Kratos!? » Je murmurai, le souffle court.

« Je ferai de mon mieux… » Il répliqua d'une voix tremblante.

« Je trouves que… tu t'en sors plutôt bien… » Je blaguai en riant faiblement.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, resserrant son étreinte. Une fois le choc initial passé, je me laissai aller dans ses bras, me régalant de la douce chaleur de son corps. Ma tête reposa sur sa poitrine et je pus entendre le battement irrégulier de son cœur. Je serrai fortement le tissu de son gilet alors que mon propre cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine.

« Tu m'as manqué Yuan… Cette semaine a été insupportable sans toi. » Il murmura près de mon oreille, ce qui causa des frissons le long de mon dos.

Je me sentis rougir malgré moi à ces mots. J'étais content d'apprendre que je lui avais manqué. Mon visage se fendit en un grand sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi… » Je répliquai en un murmure.

Un sentiment inexplicable s'empara de moi alors que je reposais dans les bras de Kratos. Un feu insatiable menaça de s'emparer de mon être entier et je le repoussai, ayant peur de sa signification. Je n'étais pas prêt à une telle éventualité. Je me contentai d'enfouir mon visage dans son torse, respirant son odeur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'avait tenu comme ça, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi… complet, comme si Kratos remplissait le vide à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne voulais pas perdre ce sentiment, jamais… Je sentais le souffle chaud de Kratos dans mon cou et je serrai son gilet encore plus fort. Je ne voulais pas qu'il brise son étreinte, je ne voulais pas perdre cette douce chaleur qu'il me procurait. Cette chaleur qui me berçait tranquillement vers le sommeil que j'avais tant voulu obtenir cette dernière semaine. Je me sentis devenir léthargique et je tentai de combattre la fatigue, ne voulant pas perdre la sensation de bien-être que me procurait Kratos, mais les émotions et la lassitude que je ressentais eurent bientôt raison de moi. J'eus conscience que l'on m'appelait doucement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Yuan a réussi à pardonner Kratos. À quoi est-ce que cela va mener? À suivre dans le prochain chapitre, ne le manquez pas!!

Je voudrais prendre ce temps aussi pour vous annoncer qu'il se pourrait bien que nous remettions les chapitres à un rythme plus lent que durant l'été et nous en excusons d'avance. Nous allons faire notre possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre!


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer : **Tales of Symphonia ne nous appartient toujours pas. Peut-être que je devrais prendre des mesures pour, juste pour avoir Kratos? Malgré que ce serait beaucoup trop compliqué *siiigh*

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

« Yuan? »

Ma voix maintenant douce retentit et, lorsque je ne reçus aucune réponse, je sus qu'il s'était endormi. Un sourire vaguement amusé, mais surtout tendre et affectueux s'installa sur mes lèvres. J'avais rarement vu Yuan aussi paisible et cette vue me charmait toujours autant. Je donnerais n'importe quoi au monde pour qu'il soit toujours ainsi, pour qu'aucun souci ne le bouleverse jamais.

Je soupirai doucement et mon regard devint amer. J'avais été une grande cause de soucis pour lui et je m'en voulais atrocement. Si seulement je n'avais pas tué Rodyle, si seulement je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle de moi-même… Yuan n'aurait pas eu à me haïr pour qu'ensuite les remords le déchirent. Il ne méritait pas une telle chose, aucunement.

Je réalisai soudainement la façon dont je l'étreignais et comment je l'avais ainsi prit. Je me mis à paniquer légèrement, ne comprenant pas comment j'avais pu agir de la sorte par pur instinct. Yuan était devenu terriblement important à mes yeux, je m'en rendais compte. Mais à ce point? Cela me faisait peur. Peur non seulement à cause d'Anna, mais aussi à cause d'Yggdrasil. Si… si je me rapprochais trop de Yuan, qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait? Et le fait que Yuan soit son espion lui passerait dix pieds par-dessus la tête, je pouvais en être certain.

Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, je ne pouvais tout simplement me résoudre à le lâcher. J'étais si heureux de le ravoir enfin à mes côtés, je ne pouvais quand même pas l'abandonner par peur qu'Yggdrasil s'en prenne à lui. Il saurait se défendre… et puis je le protégerais de toute façon. Oui, c'était maintenant décidé. Je le protégerais, et ce, jusqu'à ma mort! Hors de question qu'il soit blessé et humilié comme il l'avait été!

Je déposai la forme endormie de mon ami sur mon lit avant de me lever et allai barrer la porte. Simple précaution au cas où quelqu'un déciderait qu'il voulait entrer sans ma permission. Après tout, je ne pouvais certainement pas ramener Yuan alors qu'il dormait, je me ferais voir et ce serait suspicieux. Et si on me voyait dormir aux côtés de l'espion d'Yggdrasil, on se poserait de sérieuses questions.

Je l'observai dormir un moment alors que je me rasseyais sur le lit, détachant ses cheveux avec précaution, les caressant avec tendresse au passage. Un mince sourire fit son chemin sur mes lèvres. Montrer mes émotions, hmm? Ce serait… difficile. Je devrais me battre avec moi-même pour en être capable. Paraître indifférent était une seconde nature pour moi, je me sentais exactement comme un robot. Mais pour lui, je pouvais faire les efforts. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux et si ça impliquait que je me montre à lui, alors je le ferais.

Je restai ainsi pendant un long moment à l'observer, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. Si ce n'est du fait qu'il trembla de froid sans ma chaleur corporelle, je crois bien que je serais resté figé ainsi, à contempler ses cheveux et son visage si paisible.

Je l'allongeai sous les couvertures avant de m'y glisser par la suite. J'étais tout aussi fatigué que lui. La semaine avait été longue, je m'étais plongé beaucoup trop dans le travail pour oublier le plus possible ce qui s'était passé. J'avais eu si peur de ne jamais le ravoir à mes côtés que c'en était devenu insupportable.

Mes bras le prirent par la taille et je le serrai contre moi, une main maintenant derrière sa tête. Le connaissant, des cauchemars avaient dû l'assaillir durant la dernière semaine, Rodyle le hantant même lorsqu'il était mort. En le gardant ainsi près de moi, j'espérais au moins chasser ces cauchemars au loin pour qu'il puisse dormir paisiblement.

Je l'observai dormir jusqu'à ce que mes propres paupières deviennent trop lourdes et je fus enfin accueilli dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut la forme endormie de Yuan encore collé contre moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à cette vue. Doucement, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, je caressai ses longs cheveux bleutés, voulant qu'il se repose encore un peu. Mais soudainement, des cognements retentirent à ma porte et je sursautai. Jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, je fronçai les sourcils. Qui donc venait me déranger à sept heures du matin? C'était insensé!

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de penser à une telle chose puisque les cognements se firent plus pressants et la personne essaya même d'ouvrir la porte! Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose; Yggdrasil était de l'autre côté. Une chance que j'avais décidé de la barrer la soirée précédente… « Yuan, Yuan réveille-toi! » Murmurai-je avec empressement, lui secouant l'épaule. Il maugréa dans son sommeil et se réveilla enfin en se frottant mollement les yeux. Il était décontenancé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si pressant. « Hmm… Kratos? Qu'est-ce qui se passe…? » Marmonna-t-il avec la fatigue encore présente dans sa voix.

« Yggdrasil est de l'autre côté de la porte! Dépêche-toi et va te cacher dans la salle de bain! » Je sifflai en hâte, jetant des coups d'œil inquiet à la porte. On cogna de nouveau dessus, cette fois plus fort. Il n'était pas content!

Yuan était à présent complètement réveillé. Il hocha de la tête et son regard inquiet croisa le mien avant qu'il ne se lève et aille se cacher dans ladite pièce. Je m'assurai qu'il était bien dissimulé, puis j'allai ouvrir la porte, me forgeant un masque semi-impassible, semi-fatigué, comme pour montrer que je venais tout juste de me faire réveiller par les coups.

Je débarrai la porte et n'eus même pas le temps de l'ouvrir que mon supérieur entrait en trombe, me poussant par la même occasion. « Tu peux me dire pourquoi ta porte était barrée? » Pas un bonjour, pas une excuse pour me réveiller à une heure aussi précoce. Seulement un regard meurtrier. Je soupirai, me passant une main dans les cheveux. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai dû le faire sans m'en rendre compte hier soir, j'étais vraiment fatigué. » Expliquai-je tout bonnement, découragé par une telle attitude de sa part. Ses poings se serrèrent et les éclairs dans ses yeux redoublèrent. « Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps à m'ouvrir? » S'écria-t-il avec une voix plus puissante.

Je dus m'empêcher de grogner avec irritation. Je n'avais pas le goût d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui si tôt le matin. « Comme je viens de te le dire, Mithos, j'étais fatigué. Je viens à peine de me réveiller, je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite que quelqu'un cognait à ma porte. » Un 'Tch!' s'échappa de ses lèvres et il regarda la pièce comme pour s'assurer que je disais vrai et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Tant qu'il n'allait pas fouiller dans la salle de bain, tout irait bien. « Tu es censé être mon meilleur yakuza! Tu es censé être alerte à la moindre requête, non, au moindre son de ma part! » Me reprocha-t-il et je dus me retenir de lui jeter en pleine face que j'étais simplement humain. « Je suis désolé Mithos, ça ne se reproduira plus. » Mon visage impassible rencontra le sien et malgré le fait que ça le mit plus en colère encore, il essaya tout de même de se calmer. Je crois bien qu'il voulait me frapper, mais qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'avoir mis de si mauvaise humeur?

Il ferma les yeux et retrouva une attitude posée pour les rouvrir avec un regard noir comme je l'avais rarement vu. J'ignorais ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état, mais je sentais que j'allais le savoir très bientôt.

« Il paraît que cet _espion_ est venu te voir hier soir, très tard. » Il cracha, le mot espion dit avec tant de haine que j'en frissonnai presque. Comment pouvait-il le savoir? Quelqu'un avait vu Yuan venir? À l'heure où il était arrivé, je m'avouais quelque peu surpris, mais encore une fois, nous parlions de l'organisation d'Yggdrasil. Tout pouvait arriver ici. J'espérais simplement que la personne n'était pas restée pour voir si Yuan allait repartir. « Effectivement, il est venu pour me faire un rapport rapide. » Expliquai-je en refermant la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Yggdrasil eut un rire bref et sans joie et son expression était maintenant totalement suspicieuse. « Très bien, alors tu peux donc m'éclairer maintenant! » S'exclama-t-il, prenant place sur mon lit défait sans que je ne lui en aie donné la permission. Bien sûr, Yggdrasil n'attendrait jamais pour la permission.

« Il venait pour me dire qu'il ne pouvait voir Forcystus qu'aujourd'hui parce que ce dernier était absent au courant de la semaine, ce pour quoi il aura pris plus de temps que sa dernière mission. Il voulait m'avertir puisque son échéance est pour aujourd'hui. » Cela ne sembla toujours pas convaincre mon supérieur et il se leva de nouveau. « Aussi tard? Il est venu te dire ça aussi tard?! » Je soupirai doucement. « Il a appris cela hier soir, il ne pouvait en faire autrement. » J'expliquai et Yggdrasil ne put rien répondre à cela.

Je savais parfaitement que je venais de mettre Yuan dans le trouble et il devait m'en vouloir terriblement. Mais c'était la seule option pour laquelle il serait venu me voir à une heure aussi tardive sans semer le doute parmi les yakuza. Si jamais il n'arrivait pas à parler à Forcystus, je trouverais une solution avec lui pour qu'il ne soit pas puni. Hors de question qu'il soit blessé par ma faute!

Il se rapprocha alors de moi et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, son regard hautain et haineux. « Je trouve quand même que vous passez beaucoup trop de temps ensemble! » Siffla-t-il avec fureur.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire. Je le vois parce qu'il est ton espion et qu'il a des rapports à me faire, c'est tout. » Mentis-je avec mon visage impassible. Mentir… une seconde nature dont j'avais hâte de me débarrasser!

Il m'empoigna alors soudainement les cheveux de ses deux mains avec force et je pus sentir son souffle chaud contre mon visage. « Je trouve quand même que vous vous voyez beaucoup trop pour une simple relation espion-supérieur! Est-ce que tu serais en train de me trahir de nouveau? Que t'ai-je dis la dernière fois? N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens! Moi et personne d'autre, tu m'entends?! »

« Je le sais M – Hmph! » Je ne m'étais pas du tout préparé à ce qui suivit. Yggdrasil m'avait littéralement coupé en plaçant ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'embrassant férocement, forçant sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je réagis la seconde qui suivit et le repoussai de toutes mes forces avant de me coller sur le mur derrière moi, haletant, le regardant avec un mélange d'effroi et de colère. C'était la première fois que je me montrais ainsi devant lui, mais il m'avait sérieusement pris de court. J'avais à multiple reprise vu ce regard qu'il me jetait, mais n'avais jamais pensé qu'il le ferait réellement! Ou essaierait, du moins.

Tout aussi haletant que moi, il essuya le coin de sa bouche avant que ses yeux ne se plissent en la fureur la plus intense que j'avais vu. « Comment oses-tu me repousser?! Et ne me regarde pas ainsi! » Il hurla en fonçant de nouveau vers moi, cette fois ses lèvres rencontrant la peau de mon cou, ses mains s'accrochant à mes bras pour éviter de se faire repousser de nouveau. Malheureusement, il ne faisait aucunement le poids face à moi et je pouvais facilement le repousser à nouveau. Cependant, il y avait de multiples autres façons qu'il pouvait utiliser pour m'immobiliser, alors peut-être que je devais…

Une sonnerie retentit alors et je sentis mon cœur bondir de soulagement en réalisant que c'était celle de mon cellulaire. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir utiliser l'expression 'sauvé par la cloche!'

Il leva la tête et me regarda durement. « Je t'interdis de répondre. » Ordonna-t-il, serrant son emprise sur mes bras. Je le regardai de nouveau avec impassibilité. « Mithos, ça pourrait être important. J'ai une réunion tout à l'heure, peut-être que ce sont eux qui m'appellent pour en parler. » Expliquai-je en espérant qu'il me lâche cette fois.

Et à mon grand soulagement, il le fit. Je pus donc me précipiter vers le téléphone sur ma commode et le porta à mon oreille. « Oui, Kratos Aurion à l'appareil. » Annonçai-je à l'interlocuteur d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion et en jetant un coup d'œil à Mithos, je sus qu'une telle chose l'envenima encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Oui, très bien. J'arriverai à temps. » Je raccrochai sur ce et reposai le cellulaire sur ma commode avant de me tourner vers Yggdrasil. « Je suis désolé Mithos, mais ma réunion est reportée à plus tôt. Je dois me préparer maintenant si je veux y être à temps. » Ça ne pouvait pas être tombé plus pile à temps et je remerciais déjà un million de fois l'homme à qui je venais de parler.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles! Je l'appellerai pour dire que tu seras absent. » Déclara-t-il comme un enfant l'aurait fait. Je soupirai et me sentis terriblement découragé. « Mithos, ne soit pas idiot. Je doute sincèrement que ce fournisseur soit heureux que tu annules cette réunion importante pour ta prochaine commande. » Il se mit à réfléchir un moment et ne trouva pas plus d'excuses. Il ne pouvait pas nuire au bien-être de son organisation simplement pour moi, for heureusement. « Très bien! » Cracha-t-il comme du venin. « Mais ne crois pas que ça se terminera ainsi! » Et sur ce, il quitta ma chambre en claquant durement la porte derrière lui.

Je dirigeai mon corps maintenant tremblant vers mon lit et m'y laissa choir sans ménagement en position assise, mon visage s'enfouissant dans mes mains. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait agi de cette manière, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'avait embrassé! Je me sentais dégoûté et l'envie de vomir se fit même presque présente.

J'entendis alors la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et des pas précipités se diriger vers moi. Deux mains douces se posèrent sur mes épaules et je regardai un Yuan mi-inquiet et mi-outragé. J'avais bien l'impression qu'il se demandait autant que moi comment Yggdrasil avait pu agir de la sorte, bien qu'il le montre différemment. « Est-ce que ça va? » Demanda-t-il en m'observant et je hochai la tête avec un léger sourire peu convaincu. « Oui. Un peu secoué, mais ça va aller. » Répondis-je franchement. Il me regarda toujours avec inquiétude, mais accepta ma réponse avec satisfaction devant le manque de masque de ma part. Puis, sa tête se tourna vers la porte qu'il fusilla du regard. « L'enfoiré! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de t'embrasser comme ça? Il est fou! » Fou? Oui, très certainement, et je le savais depuis très longtemps déjà. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, par contre, c'était pourquoi Yuan avait l'air si furieux de ce qui venait de se passer. Dégoûté, j'aurais compris, un peu outré pouvait encore passer, mais furieux? Non, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à en comprendre la raison. C'était comme s'il était… « Yuan, est-ce que tu serais jaloux? » Demandai-je subitement sans vraiment réfléchir, le prenant de court. Il me toisa avec de grands yeux étonnés et je vis ses joues se colorer avec ce qui ressemblait à de la gêne, mais aussi de la peur et un peu de colère. « J-jaloux, moi? Mais veux-tu bien me dire d'où tu sors une telle chose? C'est complètement stupide! » Déblatéra-t-il en vitesse avant de laisser son regard errer ailleurs que sur moi. Il me relâcha soudainement et fis quelques pas à reculons. « Bon je… je devrais te laisser te préparer, tu as une réunion après tout. » Je le regardai toujours avec mon habituel visage impassible et, lorsqu'il tourna enfin la tête vers moi après s'être calmé, m'observa avec de gros yeux. Je compris aussitôt ce qu'il voulait et fit un mince sourire amusé en m'excusant rapidement pour ensuite me relever et aller chercher de quoi me changer. « Je vais te laisser y aller. J'imagine que je vais pouvoir te rejoindre chez toi ce soir, n'est-ce pas? » Il acquiesça avec un certain soulagement présent. « Très bien, alors je vais te voir ce soir. » Je m'apprêtai à entrer dans la salle de bain, mais Yuan m'arrêta. « Attends! Avant que je ne parte, j'aurais un service à te demander! »

Intrigué, je lui fis de nouveau face. « Oui, qu'y a-t-il? »

« J'aurais besoin que tu me sortes la liste des trafiquants de drogue qui font affaire avec Yggdrasil. Mais pas n'importe lesquels; seulement ceux qui vendent du datura. » À cette requête, je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait une telle liste. Puis, je devinai que l'une des preuves que la police avait trouvée devait avoir été du datura. C'était tout simplement parfait! Le datura était une drogue très rare et très peu de dealers en vendaient dans les rangs d'Yggdrasil. Cela voulait dire que ça réduirait la liste de nos suspects!

Je hochai la tête avec une expression satisfaite. « Très bien, je te sortirai ça pour ce soir. » Yuan me remercia puis quitta rapidement ma chambre en faisant attention que personne ne pouvait le voir, me laissant seul pour me préparer.

Enfin, nous avions une piste!

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le bureau de l'homme avec qui j'allais négocier, je fus surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se trouvait avec un homme plutôt grand dont les cheveux bleus-turquoise lui arrivaient jusqu'à la base du cou. Ses yeux rouges me détaillèrent alors que j'entrais dans la pièce. Enfin… je devrais plutôt dire _son_ œil rouge puisque l'autre était dissimulé par une cache tout aussi rouge que son iris. Il arborait un sourire professionnel tout à la fois moqueur et supérieur. Je ne me laissai cependant pas impressionner et me dirigeai vers l'homme avec qui j'avais réunion. « M. Iguchi, ravi de vous revoir. » Déclarai-je avec tact tout en lui serrant la main. Iguchi me répondit avec un sourire un peu plus amical. « Le plaisir est le même, Aurion. » Répondit-il avant de tourner la tête vers l'homme à côté de lui. « Je vous présente l'un de mes très bons collègues, Forcystus Jeong. » Je m'empêchai de sursauter et de lever des yeux étonnés vers l'homme que Yuan essayait de rencontrer depuis une semaine déjà. Je n'arrivais pas à croire la chance que j'avais depuis un moment. Grâce à lui, je venais de régler le problème que j'avais posé à Yuan!

« Il est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir plus tôt ce matin. » Continua Iguchi. « Il ne pouvait se déplacer plus tard et tenait absolument à vous rencontrer. »

Forcystus tendit sa main et je la serrai en l'observant de nouveau. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, M. Aurion. » M'annonça-t-il d'une voix grave qui me plut tout de suite. Il semblait être un homme franc malgré son travail illégal. Il serait quelqu'un avec qui faire affaire serait intéressant. « Moi de même. » Répondis-je avant de m'asseoir sur la chaise à mes côtés. Je posai mes coudes sur les bras du siège et entrelaçai mes mains pour y poser mon menton. « Et si nous allions tout de suite droit au but? Pourquoi donc teniez-vous tant à me voir? » Demandai-je, pensant tout de même connaître un semblant de la réponse.

« Eh bien, je crois que vous le savez déjà en partie. Avec l'incident de Rodyle, j'ai bien l'impression que votre organisation a enfin entendu parler de moi. J'avais donc la nette perception que me cacher serait un peu inutile à partir de maintenant, surtout connaissant les talents de l'organisation d'Yggdrasil. Et puis, je dois vous avouer que les profits que je pourrais faire avec votre supérieur s'avéraient intéressants. J'ai donc jugé bon de vous contacter. » Vraiment parfait. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire en ma chance! Non seulement je pourrais écrire un rapport pour Yuan, mais c'était en plus grâce à lui que j'avais pu me sauver d'Yggdrasil le matin même! « Je vois. Effectivement, Yggdrasil a entendu parler de vous et était intéressé par ces 'armes révolutionnaires' dont Rodyle parlait. Il est curieux de voir quel genre d'armes vous pouvez garder pour qu'il n'en ait jamais entendu parler. » Aussitôt que j'eus fini de parler, il me sortit une pile de feuilles qu'il me tendit. Dessus étaient écrits de nombreux noms d'armes, une photo suivant chacun ainsi qu'une description de la fabrication de l'arme et de son utilisation.

Toutes, toutes étaient des armes dont je n'avais jamais constaté l'existence. Et j'étais honteux d'avouer que les armes étaient un domaine où je m'y connaissais avec une facilité déconcertante.

Je fis le tour des feuilles, lisant la description de quelques-unes, observant les photos de d'autres, impressionné. Qu'ils aient réussi à créer de telles armes sans qu'Yggdrasil ne soit au courant… « Puis-je garder ces feuilles? J'ai bien l'intention de les montrer à mon supérieur pour voir ce qu'il en pense lui-même. » Forcystus donna aussitôt son accord avec un sourire amplement satisfait et je pliai les feuilles avant de les mettre dans une des poches à l'intérieur de mon veston. « Parfait. Yggdrasil devrait y jeter un coup d'œil dans les prochaines heures et vous recontacter pour prendre rendez-vous avec vous. » Le Coréen acquiesça. « Très bien. Cependant, je ne pourrai le voir dans la prochaine semaine puisque je dois retourner en Corée. Par contre, je serai ravi de le rencontrer une fois que je serai disponible. » Il se leva et me tendit une main pour que je la serre. « Malheureusement, c'était tout le temps que j'avais avec vous. Si vous avez besoin d'explications sur les armes, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler et je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos questions. » Il fut sur le point de s'en aller, mais je l'arrêtai. « Oh, avant que vous ne partiez, pourrais-je vous demander un petit service? » Intrigué, il arqua un sourcil et s'arrêta, m'insistant à continuer. « Si jamais Yggdrasil mentionne cette rencontre, pourriez-vous lui dire que vous avez rencontré son espion plutôt? » Son expression changea de l'intrigue à l'incompréhension. « Pourquoi le devrais-je? Si votre espion était incompétent et incapable de me trouver, ne devriez-vous pas plutôt le renvoyer? » Je soupirai, contenant mon irritation au fait qu'il venait tout juste de traiter Yuan d'incompétent. « Ce n'est pas qu'il est incompétent, loin de là. Malheureusement, vous étiez introuvable cette dernière semaine. » Je fis semblant de paraître las. « De plus, si je le renvoyais, ça ferait le troisième espion que nous perdrions en peu de temps. Et non seulement cela coûte beaucoup en argent pour éviter que la télévision ne le découvre et que les enquêtes soient stoppées, mais ça me coûte beaucoup en temps. Et Dieu sait que je n'ai pas ce temps en ce moment. » Expliquai-je. Car après tout, nous savions tous deux que renvoyer Yuan voudrait automatiquement dire sa mort. Il faisait après tout maintenant parti de l'organisation d'Yggdrasil et en savait beaucoup trop pour qu'il soit renvoyé vivant.

Forcystus hocha la tête, approuvant mon point de vue. « J'imagine. Très bien, s'il le demande, j'ai rencontré son espion. » Et sur ce, il quitta enfin la pièce. Si ce n'était du fait qu'Iguchi était encore derrière moi, j'aurais soupiré de soulagement.

Je me rassis dans ma chaise et reporta mon attention sur mon hôte. « Et maintenant, si nous parlions business à notre tour? »

* * *

J'observai vaguement la liste des trafiquants de drogue tout juste imprimée, cherchant un nom qui aurait le plus de sens pour moi, mais aucun ne semblait très proche d'Yggdrasil. Il pouvait y avoir la possibilité qu'il ait demandé à l'un d'entre eux de mettre le feu à ma maison pour que son organisation et lui-même ne soient pas soupçonnés, mais la probabilité que ce soit le cas était très mince. Puisque ces dealers étaient moins proches d'Yggdrasil, il y avait plus de chance qu'ils le trahissent. Au final, j'en revenais de nouveau à mon hypothèse que le meurtrier était un autre que les gens sur la liste. Par contre, cette dernière restait tout de même une excellente piste puisqu'il était certain qu'un des hommes de cette liste s'avérait avoir été un intermédiaire du meurtrier.

Je soupirai et pliai la feuille avant de la mettre dans une poche à l'intérieur de mon veston et fermai mon ordinateur avant de quitter mon bureau. Je voulais remettre ceci à Yuan le plus rapidement possible avec le rapport que j'avais écrit pour lui. Je ne l'avais pas encore remis à Yggdrasil puisque je voulais au moins l'accord du policier. Je doutais qu'il refuse, sachant que Forcystus devait être dans un avion se dirigeant vers la Corée à cette heure, mais on ne savait jamais.

Tandis que je longeais les couloirs, je tombai soudainement face à face avec, je devais l'avouer, l'un des hommes que j'haïssais presque autant que mon supérieur : Kvar. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blonds dont les yeux étaient si minces qu'on avait souvent l'impression qu'ils étaient fermés. Et quand il les ouvrait grands, c'était bien souvent une vue à faire peur à n'importe qui. Des yeux complètement noirs à l'exception de deux minuscules pupilles. À mon souvenir, de tels yeux avaient été causés par un accident. Lequel, je ne m'en souvenais plus du tout. Mais il fallait croire que cet accident avait joué en la faveur de Kvar puisqu'il s'amusait bien souvent à faire peur aux gens à qui il parlait en relevant ses paupières.

Il s'inclina bien bas devant moi. « Seigneur Kratos. »

« Kvar. » Répondis-je en hochant simplement la tête comme salutation. « Il y a longtemps que je t'ai vu au quartier général. Ta mission est-elle terminée? » M'enquis-je avec curiosité. Kvar avait toujours eu les délais les plus longs pour ses missions puisqu'il avait bien souvent les plus difficiles. Il était l'espion principal d'Yggdrasil et avec raison, puisqu'il avait été son tout premier. Lui et notre supérieur avaient des liens assez serrés ensemble. Pas autant que ceux entre Yggdrasil et moi ou Zelos, mais assez pour que l'espion puisse recevoir ses missions directement de notre supérieur, tout dépendant des missions. Il arrivait que je sache les grandes lignes des missions de Kvar, mais que je n'en connaisse pas la totalité, malgré ma position dans l'organisation. Yggdrasil prenait ce genre de précautions pour un 'au cas où'. Puisque l'espion avait les missions les plus secrètes, Yggdrasil tenait à ce que les détails soient le moins connus possible des gens par simple précaution, de peur que les autorités découvrent quelque chose. Et puisque j'avais la position de Saiko-komon qui était la plus dangereuse, la plus connue du monde extérieur, j'avais en quelque sorte plus de chances de me faire prendre.

Cela m'agaçait de ne pas en savoir plus sur ces missions puisque j'aurais pu avoir plus d'indices contre Yggdrasil. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Kvar hocha la tête. « Oui, depuis hier. Le rapport a été remis à Yggdrasil, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter. » Comme si je le faisais. Si tous les malheurs du monde pouvaient lui arriver, croyez-moi, j'en serais très heureux. « Je vois. Je n'ai donc rien à redire. » Je m'apprêtai à quitter les lieux pour retourner chez Yuan, mais les prochains mots de l'espion m'arrêtèrent.

« Oh, je crois bien que je vous dois mes… plus sincères condoléances. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, m'observant de ses petits yeux. « Yggdrasil m'a raconté pour votre… petite aventure. »

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surpris qu'il soit au courant? Mais malgré ce fait, j'étais terriblement en colère. Ses condoléances? Je n'en avais rien à faire, surtout que je savais pertinemment qu'elles n'étaient pas sincères. Et surtout que je savais qu'il se moquait de moi. Pourtant, mon masque resta en place et je le regardai d'un air qui semblait ennuyé. « Je ne vois pas du tout ce dont vous parlez, Kvar. Allez donc travailler au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

« Il avait donc raison. » Je haussai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. « En plus d'avoir trahi notre supérieur, vous continuez à admettre le contraire. Il est pourtant clair que si vous avouez et tentez de vous racheter pour cette erreur, Yggdrasil serait heureux de vous pardonner. » Il secoua doucement la tête avec ce qui semblait être du découragement. « Mais quel gâchis… » Tout ceci était complètement ridicule. Croyait-il vraiment que je tenais à ce qu'Yggdrasil me pardonne? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de le faire payer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sortir de cet endroit, ne jamais y revenir et d'oublier complètement ce passé sombre qui m'appartenait. Qu'Yggdrasil me pardonne ou non m'importait peu. De toute façon, que mes actions soient traîtresses ou non, notre supérieur aurait toujours une obsession envers moi et ne voudrait jamais me lâcher. Alors quelle était la nécessité de me faire pardonner? « Si vous le dîtes. » Répondis-je tout bonnement en haussant les épaules, montrant que ses mots ne m'intéressaient guère. « Cependant, je sais pertinemment que pardonné ou non, Yggdrasil a besoin de moi. De plus, il m'est inutile de quérir son pardon. Ce qui est fait est fait et j'en subis les conséquences. N'est-ce pas là mieux? » Un sourire narquois se peignit sur les lèvres de Kvar. « Oui, j'imagine que c'est là une bonne chose. »

Je soupirai avant d'enchérir, « De toute façon, je n'ai pas à recevoir de reproches de vous et encore moins à m'en sentir mal. Alors, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne fin de journée, Kvar. » Et n'attendant pas de réponses, je tournai les talons pour ressortir de la bâtisse.

* * *

J'entrai à l'intérieur de petit appartement, retirant mes chaussures alors que j'appelai le nom de mon ami. « Yuan? » La porte était débarrée, mais je voulais tout de même m'assurer qu'il était de retour. Il y avait trop longtemps que j'étais venu ici et je voulais être certain que j'étais vraiment le bienvenu à nouveau. Un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir à la pensée que Yuan me rejetterait encore, vestige de mes peurs de cette dernière semaine, mais je la chassai vite en entendant la réponse. « Je suis dans la cuisine. » Un soupir de soulagement échappa mes lèvres et un mince sourire s'y attarda alors que toutes peurs furent détruites entièrement. J'étais de retour et pour de bon, j'en étais sûr.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour trouver Yuan dans une position que je ne connaissais que trop bien depuis le temps : en train de faire un rapport, attablé sur son ordinateur portable. Qu'est-ce que cette vue m'avait manqué! C'était fou à quel point je m'étais attaché à tout ce qui avait attrait à Yuan.

Je m'installai près de lui sans un mot, l'observant pendant un moment, me délectant de notre simple proximité. Puis, voyant que mon ami m'observait, se demandant pourquoi je restais ainsi silencieux, je décidai de faire la conversation. « Comment s'est passée ta journée? » M'enquis-je, curieux.

Un air découragé remplaça celui de concentration et il grommela. « J'ai déjà connu mieux comme journée. Je n'arrive pas à trouver un quelconque indice pour me permettre de rencontrer Forcystus et, si je ne le trouve pas ce soir, Yggdrasil va se rendre compte que tu as menti! » Il me jeta un regard semi-irrité, l'autre partie restant découragée. « Quelle idée aussi que de lui dire que je rencontrais Forcystus ce soir! Ce ne sera peut-être même pas vrai! » À le voir ainsi, je me sentis encore plus coupable de l'avoir mis dans le pétrin le matin même. For heureusement, j'avais une solution pour lui et un sourire compatissant remplaça mon air coupable. Fouillant dans la poche de mon veston, je lui tendis alors un rapport tout écrit de ma main ainsi que les feuilles que Forcystus m'avait offertes.

Intrigué, Yuan les prit sans un mot et commença à les feuilleter. Aussitôt, son visage montra un fort déconcertement alors qu'il détaillait les armes complètement inconnues. « Mais qu'est-ce que… » Son regard ébahi se releva vers le mien, demandant des explications.

« Si ma réunion a été reportée à plus tôt ce matin, c'est parce que Forcystus tenait à me rencontrer. Puisqu'il sait parfaitement qu'Yggdrasil est au courant pour lui, il voulait entamer les affaires avec nous. Il m'a donc donné ceci. » Dis-je en pointant les feuilles contenant les informations sur les armes. « Et j'ai pris la liberté d'écrire ton rapport. Je ne l'ai pas encore donné à Yggdrasil pour au moins avoir ton accord et pour que tu puisses le modifier afin qu'il paraisse écrit de ta main. » Expliquai-je et je vis son expression changer pour le soulagement. Mais ce dernier fut de courte durée puisqu'il sembla soudainement outré. Et je crus comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, il avait cherché Forcystus durant une semaine entière sans le moindre indice pour le trouver alors que je l'avais rencontré le matin même par un coup de chance. Quelle injustice, en effet.

« Et il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen que je puisse le rencontrer ce soir? » Me demanda-t-il, peut-être dans l'espoir de rehausser sa fierté déconfite. Je secouai la tête. « Il retournait en Corée ce matin même. » Il soupira de nouveau à mes paroles et hocha la tête. « Très bien. Au moins, j'aurai tout de même quelque chose à donner à Yggdrasil. Merci beaucoup. » Il se remit à détailler les feuilles que je lui avais données avant que son regard ne se porte vers l'autre papier que je lui tendis alors.

La liste des trafiquants de drogues.

Il lâcha aussitôt ce qu'il tenait pour la prendre et y étudier les noms avec intérêt. Je constatai alors qu'il prenait son enquête beaucoup plus à cœur que les rapports qu'il devait remettre à Yggdrasil puisqu'il commença déjà à noter les noms sur son ordinateur et à y chercher des informations. « Est-ce qu'il y a des chances que l'un d'entre eux soit le coupable? Je veux dire qu'il soit assez proche d'Yggdrasil pour qu'il lui ait demandé de commettre ce crime? » Demanda-t-il au cas où je connaîtrais la réponse.

Je haussai les épaules. « Si vraiment l'un d'eux est proche de lui, je ne suis pas au courant. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est qu'il y a peut-être une chance qu'Yggdrasil l'ait ordonné à l'un d'eux. Après tout, quoi de mieux que de faire faire la besogne à quelqu'un qui est beaucoup moins relié à lui, entraînant ainsi le moins de preuves possible? » Yuan acquiesça, comprenant mon point de vue. « Cependant, si nous attrapons le criminel et qu'il est l'un de ceux sur la liste, il y a la possibilité qu'il trahisse Yggdrasil avec plus de facilité. Enfin, ce sera le cas s'il n'est pas proche de lui. Et je ne crois pas qu'Yggdrasil soit assez stupide pour prendre ce genre de risque, n'est-ce pas? » Continua-t-il pour moi et je ne fis que hocher la tête, heureux de voir que nous pensions de la même manière. « C'est exact. C'est donc pourquoi je suis porté à croire que le trafiquant n'est qu'un intermédiaire entre le crime et le meurtrier. »

Yuan sembla approuver puisqu'il se mit à écrire notre hypothèse, certainement pour s'en rappeler et pour s'aider à réfléchir lorsqu'il aurait plus d'informations. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi. « Sinon, est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose dont tu étais au courant qui pourrait s'avérer pertinent? » Je réfléchis un moment, mais ne trouvai rien. « Non, je crois bien que c'est tout. » Il sembla pensif, restant ainsi à observer son écran, puis se remis au travail, se concentrant à la tâche et m'ignorant par la même occasion. Décidant de le laisser travailler, je pris l'initiative de nous préparer à souper, me doutant que Yuan n'avait pas encore mangé.

Une fois terminé, je posai une assiette près de lui et entamai mon propre repas après m'être réinstallé près de lui en silence. Il était si appliqué à la tâche qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. J'en étais à la moitié et il n'avait encore rien touché. J'arquai un sourcil avec reproche. Il devait manger s'il voulait garder son énergie pour travailler! « Je sais très bien que ton travail te tient à cœur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser mourir de faim. » M'exclamai-je alors doucement, une teinte de réprimande dans la voix. Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'assiette encore pleine près de lui, puis leva les yeux vers moi. « Tu as raison, excuse-moi. » Répondit-il avec gêne et amorça lui aussi son souper, prenant quelques fourchetées et retournant au travail en même temps. Je soupirai, déçu qu'il ne me fasse pas la conversation, mais je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer non plus. Je finis donc mon repas, perdu dans mes pensées, me demandant ce que Yuan avait bien pu faire durant la dernière semaine.

Je me rendis alors compte que ça faisait un moment que je fixais mon assiette vide. Je devais avoir l'air très bizarre et je m'en sentis embarrassé aussitôt. Je relevai les yeux vers Yuan en espérant qu'il ne m'avait pas vu ainsi seulement pour constater qu'il était aussi absorbé que précédemment et que son assiette était tout aussi intacte, à peine mangée. Mes sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau et je le lui fis remarquer rapidement. « Yuan, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire? » J'avais l'impression de réprimander un enfant, mais je n'étais pas pour le laisser sauter un repas non plus. Ce n'était tout simplement pas sain.

Il sursauta de nouveau et se retourna vers moi avec un sourire gêné. « Oh je… je n'ai plus vraiment faim. Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est du gâchis, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir manger plus. » J'en fus aussitôt surpris. Plus faim? Alors qu'il avait à peine mangé quelques bouchées? L'inquiétude fit son chemin en moi et je me levai pour me placer derrière lui et poser le dos de ma main sur son front, vérifiant sa température. Mon ami devint aussitôt rouge comme une pivoine. « Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais? » S'exclama-t-il, déconcerté. Je l'ignorai. « Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant. » Marmonnai-je tandis que je retirais ma main. « Tu es certain que tu te sens bien? » M'enquis-je de sa santé, de plus en plus inquiet. Il rougit encore plus. « Oui oui, j'en suis sûr. Je vais très bien, je suis en parfaite santé! » Débita-t-il à toute vitesse, détournant le regard vers son écran comme pour éviter le sujet. Je pinçai les lèvres devant une telle attitude.

Il me cachait quelque chose.

Je l'observai tenter de se concentrer de nouveau à la tâche, puis mes yeux retournèrent vers le repas quasi-intact. Je réfléchis un instant, me demandant ce qu'il voudrait ainsi cacher. Et enfin, une hypothèse se fit présente dans mon esprit, hypothèse que je n'aimais pas du tout. « Yuan, est-ce que tu as mangé aujourd'hui? » Demandai-je avec sérieux.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur son écran. « O-oui, quelle question! » Me répondit-il avec nervosité. Je soupirai. « Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé exactement? » Continuai-je. « Et je t'interdis de me mentir. » L'avertis-je, mon expression un peu plus sombre. Il orienta sa tête vers moi et je vis alors dans ses yeux qu'il fut tenté de mentir. Tenté au plus haut point. Cependant, il ne le fit aucunement. Pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais je lui étais reconnaissant qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. « Une pomme… Et un petit bol de céréales. »

« C'est tout? » Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Yuan avait si peu mangé? Mais pourquoi?!

Il acquiesça, inconfortable. « Et cette dernière semaine? Tu as mangé plus au moins? » Espérais-je de toutes mes forces. Je voulais tant que la réponse soit oui, que seul aujourd'hui ait été une mauvaise journée!

« Pas vraiment, non… » Avoua-t-il honteusement en baissant la tête, n'osant plus m'affronter du regard. Je restai silencieux quelques minutes, me demandant quoi dire exactement. Étais-je en droit de le réprimander? Il était un adulte après tout et pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui-même. Mais j'étais si inquiet… et si cela s'avérait être encore de ma faute, je m'en voudrais énormément.

« Pourquoi? » Je ne l'avais que soufflé du bout des lèvres, incertain. Mais je voulais la réponse. Je voulais savoir ce qui lui avait fait tant perdre l'appétit.

« Je… crois que c'était le fait d'être seul à nouveau. » Débuta-t-il, n'osant toujours pas me regarder. « Et puis j'avais souvent mal à la tête, et le simple fait de penser à manger me rendait malade. J'ai perdu l'habitude, j'ai l'impression. » Cette fois il leva ses pupilles vers moi. « Et maintenant que j'essaye de manger, que ça me semble correct et que je ne me sentirai pas malade, je n'ai pas assez faim pour manger au moins la moitié. » C'était une réaction tout à fait normale, en fait, s'il avait si peu mangé ces derniers temps. « Je comprends. Mais Yuan, il faut tout de même que tu manges plus, absolument. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu vas vraiment nuire à ta santé. » Il acquiesça, sachant que j'avais raison et se prit une autre bouchée. Il l'avala, mais remis sa fourchette dans son assiette avec une grimace. « Je ne pense vraiment pas être capable d'en manger plus… » Sachant bien qu'il avait la tête dure, je décidai qu'il valait mieux prendre les grands moyens maintenant au lieu de me disputer avec lui pendant des heures. Je repris la fourchette, la piquai dans un morceau de viande avant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Aussitôt, le teint cramoisi qui avait envahi son visage plus tôt revint avec force et il me jeta un regard noir, se forçant à avaler puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix. « Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?! » S'écria-t-il avec un mélange de fureur et de gêne. « Je ne suis pas un enfant! » Je ne fis que hausser les épaules à sa remarque, me préparant à répéter le même mouvement. « Eh bien, si tu ne fais pas les efforts pour prendre ta santé en main toi-même, je vais considérer que oui, tu agis comme un enfant. Et comme je suis l'adulte, autant s'occuper de toi, tu ne penses pas? » Déclarai-je moqueusement, ce qui le piqua à vif. Il prit brusquement l'ustensile de mes mains avant de se mettre à manger de lui-même, m'arrachant un sourire satisfait. Mon action avait provoqué l'effet escompté.

Yuan termina rapidement son assiette et le constata avec ébahissement avant de me regarder avec suspicion. Je lui souris avec amusement en retour et pris son assiette ainsi que la mienne pour aller les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle en silence. « Qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » Le coupai-je. « C'est toi qui as mangé, c'est tout. » Mon sourire s'agrandit et s'adoucit. « Maintenant, travaille. Je te laisse tranquille. » Yuan, qui s'était calmé, acquiesça. « Oui, merci. »

* * *

J'étais maintenant assis devant la télévision depuis quelques heures et la fatigue se faisait maintenant pesante sur mes épaules. J'éteignis l'écran avant de me lever, étirant mes muscles endormis. Maintenant que la télé était fermée et que le silence avait repris le dessus, je me rendis compte que je n'entendais pas le bruit des doigts de Yuan sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait arrêté, je retournai dans la cuisine pour le trouver à moitié couché sur la table, la tête reposant sur ses bras reliés ensemble. Les yeux fermés, il respirait doucement, calmement, et je constatai qu'il s'était endormi.

Un rougissement se fit ressentir à cette vue et je le réprimai rapidement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que voir Yuan ainsi me faisait réagir de la sorte. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver tout simplement adorable. Son expression paisible alors qu'il dormait était définitivement la chose que j'adorais le plus.

Ma main se rendit d'elle-même à ses cheveux et les détacha pour qu'ils cascadent dans son dos comme de l'eau. Je pris une mèche, la caressant, la portant à ma joue, à mes lèvres qui étaient maintenant ornées d'un sourire tendre. Je raffolais de la douceur de sa chevelure.

Ne me rendant toujours pas compte de ce que je faisais, je me penchai et posai un baiser sur sa tempe. C'est à ce moment que je sortis de ma torpeur et reculai vivement, horrifié par ce que je venais de faire, espérant que Yuan ne se réveillerait pas.

Comment… comment avais-je pu? Pourquoi est-ce que mon instinct s'était ainsi manifesté? Je tenais tant Yuan à ce point?

Non, impossible! Tout simplement impossible! Je ne pouvais pas! Anna devait tellement m'en vouloir en ce moment, devait être furieuse par ce que j'osais faire après si peu de temps. J'étais abominable…

Mais encore une fois, je me surpris à penser que tout était contre moi, que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Yuan était si important à mes yeux, je ne voulais plus jamais le perdre. N'était-ce pas là une façon de dire que je…

…l'aimais?

Si, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que tout maintenant. Trop tard pour reculer, je le réalisais pleinement à présent. Cependant, cela devait rester mon secret. Yuan ne devait en aucun cas le savoir. Car je ne le méritais pas. J'eus un sourire amer. Effectivement, je ne le méritais pas du tout. Yuan était pur, était un justicier si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi. Je n'étais qu'un vilain aux mains souillées. L'aimer et l'avoir pour moi relevait de souiller cette pureté, chose que je ne pourrais jamais me permettre. Surtout que si quoi que ce soit se passait entre-nous, Yggdrasil en serait furieux et ferait tout pour lui faire du mal. Déjà qu'il était hors de lui d'apprendre que Yuan était venu me voir tard la soirée précédente, je n'osais imaginer s'il y avait plus.

Et puis, si Yuan apprenait ce je ressentais, qui sait quel genre de réactions il aurait, _lui_? Il me rejetterait sûrement. Quelle stupidité que de l'aimer. Nous n'étions qu'amis!

Pourtant, une part d'égoïsme en moi se fit de plus en plus présente. Je le voulais près de moi, dans mes bras. Il dormait pour le moment, il était épuisé, je ne le réveillerais pas. Alors, autant en profiter un tout petit peu… Je ne voulais que le garder contre moi, rien de plus. Il n'y avait donc aucun mal, n'est-ce pas?

Je fermai le portable à côté de Yuan, prenant soin de sauvegarder les fichiers puis, laissant son outil de travail sur la table, je le pris dans mes bras, le serrant contre moi, observant son air paisible avant de me diriger jusqu'à sa chambre, le déposant sur son lit. Hors de question qu'il dorme une fois de plus sur le sofa alors qu'il était clair que la présence de l'un était rassurante pour l'autre. J'avais constaté plus tôt que mes cauchemars n'étaient plus avec sa présence à mes côtés et je crois que je pouvais dire sans risque que c'était la même chose de son côté. Sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons, par contre. Yuan m'avait expliqué qu'il n'aimait pas vivre seul. J'imagine que n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire pour calmer ses mauvais rêves, tant qu'ils avaient une certaine importance dans sa vie.

Dévisageant ses vêtements, je débattis avec moi-même un instant avant de décider de les lui laisser. Déjà qu'il serait confus de voir que nous avions dormi dans le même lit, je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que je lui aie fait quoi que ce soit. Cette fois, je rougis réellement à cette pensée, me sentant comme un vieux pervers, honteux. Je me rassurai cependant en me disant au moins que jamais je n'entreprendrais quelque chose de la sorte avec lui. Le prendre dans mes bras quand il l'ignorait me suffisait amplement.

Je le bordai avec précaution avant de me glisser sous les couvertures à mon tour. Si Yuan ne m'en voulait pas le matin suivant, je pouvais me jurer que ce serait le petit plaisir que je réserverais à mon égoïsme. Cela devrait le satisfaire considérablement.

J'espérais sincèrement que Yuan ne m'en voudrait pas. J'avais fait assez d'erreurs ces derniers temps, je ne m'en pardonnerais pas une autre.

C'est en le contemplant avec affection que je réussis à m'endormir à mon tour, le sourire aux lèvres, les cauchemars et peurs à distance.

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà, Kratos a découvert son amour pour Yuan! N'est-ce pas magnifique?

Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir quand est-ce que Yuan va découvrir le sien pour Kratos :3

Et veuillez nous excuser pour les plus longs délais, les devoirs s'empilent malgré le fait que je prends de l'avance sur certains et que je suis assidue *siiiigh*

Mais bon, soyons positifs! Je remercie toutes nos revieweuses (bah oui, j'ai décidé que ça se conjuguait xD) et tous nos lecteurs! On vous adore!

On se revoit dans deux chapitres!


	12. Chapitre 12

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Encore une fois, nous sommes désolées pour la longue attente pour ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas d'excuses satisfaisantes cette fois, alors vous pouvez me tuer si vous pensez que cela va repayer pour l'attente. ( Mais dans ce cas, vous n'auriez plus jamais de chapitres alors j'imagine que vous seriez mieux de ne pas le faire XD )

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va valoir pour l'attente!

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Je me sentis sortir lentement du sommeil, mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite. Je me sentais tellement bien, sans en savoir la raison exacte. En pivotant sous les draps, je sentis le poids de quelque chose sur ma taille dont je n'arrivais pas à identifier, ce qui m'intrigua. Je soulevai donc les paupières seulement pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Kratos encore endormi. Je restai figé, mon esprit essayant de comprendre pourquoi, _pourquoi_, je me retrouvais _à nouveau_ en train de dormir dans le même lit que Kratos, avec son bras entourant lâchement ma taille. Et je ne trouvai pas d'explication. Je m'assis d'un bond, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Kratos en sursaut. Je le fixai, sentant mes joues s'enflammer. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?! J'étais pourtant certain que je m'étais endormi à mon ordinateur hier soir… Kratos s'assit à son tour, l'air totalement désorienté. Il ne l'était sûrement pas autant que moi. Je ne fis que l'observer sans arriver à prononcer un mot et je suis certain que mon visage devait maintenant arborer une magnifique teinte pivoine, ce qui ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu.

« Yuan? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Kratos me demanda en bâillant.

Sa question sembla me sortir de ma torpeur et j'évitai son regard, honteux de ce que j'allais dire.

« On n'a pas… tu sais, fait… _quelque chose_, n'est-ce pas? » Je demandai d'une voix embarrassée, à peine audible.

Kratos sembla comprendre ce que j'insinuais puisque ses joues se colorèrent à son tour, quoique beaucoup moi que moi. Il secoua la tête rapidement.

« N-non, ne t'en fais pas, rien n'est arrivé. Tu t'es seulement endormi devant ton ordinateur, alors je t'ai ramené dans ton lit pour que tu puisses dormir plus confortablement. » Il expliqua précipitamment.

« Oh. » Je répondis d'un ton rassuré, mais avec une teinte de déception.

Attends un peu… de la déception?! J'étais _déçu_ que rien ne se soit passé avec Kratos?!! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi?! Kratos était mon ami, et il ne pensait certainement pas à de telles choses quand j'étais concerné.

Kratos arqua un sourcil et me dévisagea. Je compris qu'il avait capté la note de déception dans ma voix et cela ne m'aida pas à regagner une couleur plus saine. J'étais tellement confus par ma réaction bizarre que je devais m'éloigner rapidement de Kratos, par peur de faire quelque chose de stupide. Enfin, de plus stupide encore que de poser cette question _stupide_. Je sautai en bas du lit et fouillai rapidement dans ma penderie pour quelque chose à me vêtir. Je me dirigeai alors vers la chambre de bain et juste avant d'y entrer, me tournai vers Kratos, qui me regardait d'un air ébahi et confus.

« Je… je vais aller prendre une douche. » Je dis simplement avant de m'enfermer rapidement dans la chambre de bain.

Sous la douche, j'essayai de retrouver des idées claires. Je pensai à la manière dont j'avais littéralement sauté hors du lit, une attitude qui avait dû blesser Kratos. Il devait penser que j'étais effrayé d'avoir dormi avec lui, même pire encore, que j'étais dégoûté!! Mais c'était loin d'être le cas… J'étais seulement surpris et dans mon esprit encore endormi, j'avais peur que quelque chose ne se soit passé. Mais secrètement, je crois que… que j'aimais bien dormir près de lui, que j'aimais bien me retrouver dans la chaleur de ses bras. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?! Je n'avais pas le droit de penser comme ça!! Kratos était celui censé avoir besoin de soutien, il était celui qui venait de perdre sa famille, pas moi!! Je soupirai de frustration, chassant ce train de pensée déplaisant qui ne me menait à rien. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait et cela m'effrayait…

Je sortis de ma douche dix minutes plus tard. Voyant que Kratos n'était plus dans la chambre, je le cherchai prudemment, priant pour que je n'agisse pas encore étrangement face à lui. Je le trouvai dans la cuisine, en train de finir de préparer le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il entendit le son de mes pas, il se tourna vers moi, son visage indéchiffrable, mais je crus voir de la douleur dans ses yeux. J'avais eu raison. Mon attitude étrange l'avait blessé. Je vins m'asseoir et je tapotai nerveusement la table, évitant son regard.

« Kratos, pour tout à l'heure, je… je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'étais dégoûté ou quoi que ce soit, je… » Je bafouillai, cherchant les mots juste pour exprimer mon idée, ce en quoi j'échouai lamentablement. Kratos avait cessé tout mouvement, tenant nos assiettes dans ses mains, me regardant d'un air intrigué. Je soupirai.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas qu'on dorme ensemble. Euh, je veux dire… que l'on partage le même lit… »

Lorsque je réalisai ce que je disais, je me sentis rougir de plus belle. Maintenant, j'avais vraiment envie d'aller me cacher dans un coin noir, loin de Kratos, qui leva un sourcil et me jeta un regard amusé suite à mes paroles on ne peut plus ambigües. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait à être aussi stupide aujourd'hui?!

C'est à ce moment précis que quelqu'un cogna durement à la porte d'entrée. Je sursautai légèrement, me demandant qui cela pouvait bien être à une heure aussi matinale, mais cela tombait à point. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le hall d'entrée, content de pouvoir échapper au regard de Kratos. J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'un torrent d'insultes m'attaqua alors que Botta entrait en trombe dans l'appartement.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels depuis plus d'une semaine?! Tu crois peut-être que je ne m'inquiétais pas?! Il n'y a donc rien dans ta petite cervelle, hein?!? » Sa voix énervée se répercuta dans l'appartement.

Je reculai devant Botta, trop sous le choc pour répondre quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il continuait sur sa lancée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. C'était effrayant.

« Il a fallu que je demande de tes nouvelles à Bryant et il a refusé de me dire ce qui s'était passé chez Rodyle!! Il a dit que c'était à toi de m'expliquer et à personne d'autre!! »

Lorsqu'enfin il se tut, il me fallut un bon moment pour me reprendre de mon choc et pour placer un mot.

«Euh, bon matin à toi aussi… » Je soufflai, ne trouvant rien de mieux à placer après les paroles de Botta.

Cela sembla le frustrer encore plus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau, ou plutôt pour hurler à nouveau, mais ses yeux se concentrèrent sur quelque chose derrière moi. Je me tournai seulement pour voir Kratos qui se tenait près de moi, le regard sévère et l'allure imposante. Il toisait Botta du regard et portait une expression mécontente. Il ne semblait pas avoir aimé entendre Botta me hurler dessus, quoique je le méritais pour avoir ignoré ses appels. Botta, quant à lui, le regardait avec une surprise non dissimulée.

« Qu'est-ce que Kratos Aurion fait chez toi?! » Il me demanda sans le quitter des yeux.

« Il habite avec moi, je croyais te l'avoir dit… » J'hésitai, me sentant nerveux, pris entre mes deux amis.

Le regard de Botta se promena alors entre Kratos et moi avec un air d'hébétude.

« Tu veux me dire que vous êtes… » Il commença en me jetant un regard appuyé.

Lorsque je compris ce qu'il insinuait, mes joues s'enflammèrent à nouveau et je secouai vivement la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses!! Je ne fais que l'héberger, nous ne sommes pas… »

Mais je ne finis jamais ma phrase. Pendant que je réfutais la fausse idée de Botta, mon regard s'était tourné vers Kratos et ce qui traversa ses yeux ne me passa pas inaperçu. J'y vis de la déception. Ainsi que de la douleur. Je le regardai tourner les talons et disparaître dans la cuisine. Il réapparut peu après, une boîte qui contenait son déjeuner dans les mains. Il s'arrêta près de nous, son expression à nouveau indifférente.

«Je vais vous laisser discuter, je dois me rendre au quartier général en premier. Je vais aller porter ton rapport à Yggdrasil avant qu'il ne s'impatiente trop. Oh et Botta, c'est bien votre nom? » Kratos demanda en se tournant vers mon vieil ami.

Botta hocha la tête, semblant surpris qu'il connaisse son vrai nom.

« Je peux compter sur vous pour vous assurer que Yuan déjeune ce matin? » Kratos demanda d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. Botta le regarda comme s'il était fou avant d'acquiescer lentement, sans comprendre.

« Bien. On se voit tout à l'heure, Yuan. » Kratos ajouta d'un ton plus doux en me jetant un regard avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Tout se passa tellement vite que je n'eus aucunement le temps de réagir. J'aurais dû être offusqué par le fait qu'il demandait à Botta de me surveiller de la sorte, mais j'étais beaucoup trop préoccupé par l'expression blessée qui avait traversé son regard. Je réalisai que certaines de mes paroles devaient lui avait fait du mal. Mais quoi? Était-ce parce que j'avais dit que je ne faisais que l'héberger? C'était probablement ça. Je n'avais dit ça que parce que j'étais affolé et je voulais réfuter ce que Botta insinuait, je ne le pensais pas. Kratos faisait maintenant partie intégrante de ma vie et je ne voulais pas qu'il ne soit que de passage, même si c'était franchement idiot. Je n'avais aucun droit de le retenir. Après que cette enquête ne soit terminée, il partirait probablement de son côté pour refaire sa vie. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais cette pensée me déchira le cœur. Aussi égoïste que ce soit, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse de nouveau dans ma solitude.

Un raclement sonore me tira de ma rêverie et je me tournai vers Botta avec un air interrogateur. Ce dernier me jetait un regard confus et surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? » Il me demanda, tournant les yeux vers la porte et je compris qu'il parlait de Kratos. Je soupirai longuement.

« T'occupes. Bon, est-ce que tu as terminé de me hurler dessus? Parce que sinon, je crois que ce serait plus productif si je retournais me coucher. » Je maugréai, ayant l'instinct que la journée n'irait pas de mieux en mieux.

« J'aurai fini de hurler seulement si tu acceptes de me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé. » Botta exigea d'un ton autoritaire.

Je soupirai à nouveau et m'assit à la table de cuisine, fixant mon déjeuner du regard. Botta vint me rejoindre et suivit mon regard. Je savais qu'il se demandait pourquoi Kratos lui avait demandé de me surveiller. Je soupirai à nouveau. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de manger, mais il semblait que j'y étais obligé. J'entamai donc mon assiette, faisant du même fait le récit de ce qui était arrivé chez Rodyle à Botta.

* * *

Lorsque j'eus terminé mon récit, sans cacher aucun détail malgré le fait que j'aurais préféré les oublier, Botta resta un moment silencieux, les mains jointes sur la table, son regard perdu dans mon assiette vide.

« Voilà donc ce qui est arrivé. Je comprends que tu ne voulais pas vraiment en parler. Malgré tout, tu m'étonnes vraiment. » Il souffla pensivement.

« Hein? Pourquoi? » Je demandai curieusement.

Il releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux, une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Tu as changé, Yuan. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'aurais jamais été capable d'accepter et de pardonner un tel geste. » Il expliqua et je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais changé? C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, je n'avais jamais été de nature à pardonner facilement une telle trahison, mais j'y étais arrivé, avec l'aide précieuse de Presea. Je ne devais pas oublier de la remercier lorsque je la verrais.

« Je ne sais pas, je… je ne crois pas que je pourrais pardonner à quelqu'un _d'autre_. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer. » Je prononçai lentement et un sourire connaisseur s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Botta. Je lui jetai un regard prudent.

« Pourquoi ce sourire en coin? » Je demandai, effrayé de la réponse.

À cela, mon ami rit doucement et je me frustrai. Allait-il me dire ce qu'il trouvait de si drôle?!

« Tu es tellement proche de tes sentiments, tu te laisses tellement conduire par eux que tu n'arrives même pas à les voir pour ce qu'ils sont. » Il annonça sur un ton de regret.

Je le regardai avec confusion, sans comprendre ses paroles. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas les comprendre. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

«… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? » Je soufflai en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

Botta soupira d'agacement et se pencha au-dessus de la table, me frappant légèrement le front avec deux doigts. Je repoussai sa main brutalement, irrité. Me frustrer semblait l'amuser puisqu'il sourit à nouveau.

« Bon sang, Yuan!! C'est évident même pour moi ce que Kratos représente pour toi! Tu es le seul qui ne t'en rend pas compte!! »

Je restai sans voix durant un moment, assimilant ses paroles, les mêmes que Bryant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas?! Ce qu'il y avait entre nous ne concernait que Kratos et moi. Non. Il n'y avait _rien_ entre nous. Nous n'étions qu'amis, rien de plus. Enfin, j'essayai de m'en convaincre, ce qui s'avéra difficile. J'évitai le regard de Botta.

« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » J'éludai le sujet. J'avais trop peur de confronter mes sentiments, de voir ce qu'il y aurait de l'autre côté du gouffre. Je détestais Botta en ce moment pour tenter de m'y forcer. Il secoua la tête tristement et son regard s'assombrit.

« Tu devrais arrêter de te mentir à toi-même. Il est temps que tu recommences à vivre, Yuan. Martel ne t'en voudrait pas. » Il murmura avec conviction.

Ses paroles me ramenèrent à une époque de ma vie que j'aurais de loin voulu laisser enterrée au plus profond de moi. À l'époque où, pour oublier ma souffrance, ma solitude et ma tristesse déchirante d'avoir perdu l'être que j'aimais, j'avais cherché le réconfort dans les bras de parfaits étrangers, femmes comme hommes. À l'époque où je croyais que souiller mon corps ainsi me ferait oublier la blessure sanglante de mon cœur. Mais cette alternative ne m'avait que brisé encore plus, réalisant que cela ne comblait pas l'abysse profond à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais réalisé que je devais faire le deuil de ma femme avant de pouvoir guérir, avant de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Botta avait été là pour moi durant ces temps difficiles, me supportant, me donnant le courage de continuer, acceptant toutes mes fautes et mes excès d'égoïsme. Je lui devais tellement!! Il me connaissait mieux que quiconque, même mieux que moi-même.

Le regard brûlant de Botta me ramena à la réalité. Je me mis aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Je le sais ça, mais je te répète qu'il n'y a _rien_ entre Kratos et moi!! Tu te fais des idées!! » Je répliquai durement, affrontant son regard. Regard qui s'attrista alors qu'il se levait. Il me contourna et posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule, se penchant pour me regarder en face.

« Tu peux toujours continuer à te dire ça, mais ne laisses pas passer une telle occasion pour trouver le bonheur une seconde fois. Tu es libre de suivre mon conseil ou non, mais tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. » Il me dit avec assurance, serrant mon épaule gentiment avec de la relâcher.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner et bientôt, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma doucement. Lorsque je fus seul dans le silence de mon appartement, je m'effondrai sur la table, cachant mon visage dans le creux de mes bras. Les paroles de Botta me transperçaient sans merci, essayant de briser le barrage que j'avais placé de plein gré autour de mon cœur. J'avais peur, tellement peur!! Peur d'aimer à nouveau, peur de me laisser aimer, peur d'être blessé et brisé à nouveau. Car je savais que cette fois, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Ma forte personnalité n'était qu'une habile façade pour protéger mon cœur trop fragile. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre à nouveau un être cher. Ce que je ne réalisais pas, par contre, c'était que j'avais beau renier ce que mon cœur désirait, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière…

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, après que j'aie reconstitué un semblant d'assurance et refoulé les événements du matin au fond de moi, je me rendis au quartier général d'Yggdrasil. J'étais certain que Kratos lui avait déjà remis le rapport et je voulais savoir quelle était ma nouvelle mission. De plus, je devais m'excuser pour l'avoir blessé ce matin. Mais sur le chemin menant vers le bureau de Kratos, je faillis entrer en collision avec un adolescent aux cheveux orangés. Je m'arrêtai juste à temps et reconnut l'adolescent en question comme étant celui qui nous avaient conduits, Botta et moi, devant Yggdrasil ce fameux jour où j'ai commencé l'enquête. Il s'arrêta de marcher à son tour et me regarda avec un sourire moqueur, le regard hautain.

« Tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas notre nouveau petit espion. » Il susurra d'un air mauvais et la première impression que j'avais eue de lui se renforça; il me tapait royalement sur les nerfs. Je le toisai d'un regard glacial.

« Je peux savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur? » Je demandai d'un ton brusque.

Cela ne démonta pas l'adolescent. Son regard devint encore plus hautain, si cela se pouvait vraiment.

« Zelos Wilder, sous-lieutenant d'Yggdrasil. » Il annonça avec fierté, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le louange pour ce poste, ce que je ne fis point. J'eus un sourire moqueur à mon tour, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Je vois, donc un subordonné de M. Aurion, je présume? » Je dis d'un ton amusé.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs et son sourire tomba pour quelques secondes avant de revenir en force.

« En parlant de , Yggdrasil n'aime pas vraiment que l'on tourne autour de son jouet. » Zelos dit d'un ton satisfait, observant ma réaction de près.

Je me figeai, le toisant du regard. Je n'aimais pas du tout où cette conversation semblait aller.

« Oh vraiment? Et je peux savoir ce que vous insinuez par là? » Je demandai brusquement et froidement. Zelos s'approcha nonchalamment de moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

« Ne joue pas l'innocent. Je t'ai vu entrer dans sa chambre il a deux jours, tard durant la soirée. » Il révéla avec amusement et je me dégageai rapidement. C'était donc lui! Il était celui qui avait tout dit à Yggdrasil, qui avait déclenché son excès de colère!! J'eus soudain l'envie de frapper cet adolescent insolent, mais je me retins à contrecœur. Ce serait un moyen pour qu'il coure chercher Yggdrasil afin qu'il me punisse. À la place, je serrai les poings de fureur, le fusillant du regard. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à le supporter en ce moment.

« J'avais à lui parler au sujet de mon rapport, est-ce si étrange? » Je dis lentement, la fureur teintant chaque mot. Zelos ricana, ignorant complètement ma colère.

« Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. » Il chanta, tentant de me faire réagir.

Je me tendis à ses paroles. Non. Pas encore un autre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui?!!

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Je me bornai à renier ses insinuations. Le sourire moqueur de Zelos augmenta en intensité.

« Je crois que si, au contraire. Un petit conseil; tu ne devrais pas t'amouracher de Kratos. Il en va à tes risques. » Il murmura d'une voix dangereuse avant de passer à côté de moi et de s'éloigner, sans me laisser le temps de réagir ou de protester.

Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de distance derrière moi, il s'arrêta pour me parler une dernière fois.

« Libre à toi de suivre mon conseil ou non. Mais une chose est sûre; je vais adorer vous voir souffrir, tous les deux… » Il avoua en ricanant cruellement.

Je me tournai vivement vers lui seulement pour le voir s'éloigner, riant toujours. Mon corps entier tremblait maintenant de fureur. Je pris appui sur le mur et tentai de calmer ma colère. Zelos… Comme il était détestable!!! Comment pouvait-il se mêler comme ça de ce qui ne le regardait pas et prendre plaisir à la souffrance des autres?! Ses dernières paroles me revinrent en force et le train de pensée que j'avais tout fait pour enfouir au fond de mon esprit ressurgit aussi vite. M'amouracher de Kratos… était-ce vraiment ce que j'étais en train de faire?! Bien sûr, je savais la réponse, mais je me bornai encore à l'ignorer. Je ne voulais pas me résoudre à affronter ce qui résulterait de l'acceptation de mes sentiments. Je n'y étais pas prêt.

Lorsque je fus plus calme, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Kratos, qui se trouvait après un dernier tournant. Je cognai à sa porte doucement et j'attendis qu'il me dise d'entrer. Lorsqu'il le fit, j'ouvris la porte et le vit assis à son bureau, en train de remplir des papiers. Il leva le regard de son travail et me fixa, aucune expression sur le visage.

« Kratos? Est-ce que je te dérange? » Je lui demandai, évitant de le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux. Kratos fronça les sourcils devant mon attitude. Il laissa tomber son crayon et me scruta attentivement.

« Non, entre. Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu as l'air… étrange. » Il demanda d'un ton inquisiteur.

Je fermai la porte doucement et vint m'asseoir dans la chaise en face du bureau de Kratos, le regardant enfin en face.

« Je… je viens de croiser Zelos. » Je révélai une partie de ce qui me rendait aussi nerveux. L'autre raison était de me retrouver aussi proche de Kratos alors que mes émotions n'étaient qu'un désordre confus.

Une expression entre la colère et le dégoût passa sur le visage de Kratos et je sus immédiatement qu'il ne le tenait pas dans son cœur non plus.

« Tsk. Ça n'a pas dû être très amusant, le connaissant. » Il grommela d'un air mécontent.

« Il m'a tout de même appris qu'il était celui qui m'a vu entrer dans ta chambre il y a deux jours.»

À mes paroles, Kratos frappa du poing sur son bureau et je sursautai.

« L'enfoiré! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Toujours en train de mettre son nez où il ne devrait pas! » Il ragea et je restai surpris de le voir se mettre en colère. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il avait su que je m'étais infiltré dans l'organisation d'Yggdrasil. J'attendis patiemment qu'il se calme. C'était étrange à dire, mais je préférais le voir en colère plutôt qu'inexpressif.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre? » S'enquit mon ami.

_« Un petit conseil; tu ne devrais pas t'amouracher de Kratos. »_ Les paroles de Zelos me revinrent à l'esprit et je détournai le regard rapidement, me mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

« Oh, euh… rien d'intéressant. Il voulait surtout me narguer. » Je mentis, mais je n'allais pas dire à Kratos ce qu'il avait insinué. C'était même complètement idiot de ma part de me prendre la tête avec ça. Je vis sur le visage de Kratos qu'il était sceptique. Il ne me croyait pas.

« …Je vois. » Il dit simplement sans me quitter du regard. Je sentis le besoin de changer de sujet pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de Kratos.

« Alors, tu as donné le rapport à Yggdrasil? »

Le regard de Kratos s'assombrit alors et je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Oui. Il en a profité pour me confier ta nouvelle mission. »

«… À voir ton visage, je ne dois pas m'attendre à quelque chose de facile. » Je m'enquis nerveusement. Même avec la mission de Rodyle, Kratos n'avait pas porté une expression aussi grave. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était vraiment énervé.

« En effet. Je ne sais pas à quoi Yggdrasil joue, mais ce n'est pas une mission que tu pourras compléter facilement, dans le délai qu'il veut! »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Tu ne me crois pas capable de la réussir? » Je demandai sur un ton offensé. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Kratos me jeta un regard sérieux.

« Sano, la mission qu'il veut que tu remplisses en est une qu'il ne devrait donner seulement qu'à Kvar, son meilleur et plus ancien espion!! Il ne peut pas vraiment espérer que tu réussisses aussi vite!!! » Kratos s'emporta de nouveau. Je pris l'une de ses mains dans la mienne et la serrai fort pour le calmer.

« Je t'en prie, calme-toi et dis-moi de quoi il s'agit. » Je demandai doucement, d'un ton qui sembla effectivement le calmer.

« Il veut que tu infiltres une organisation du nom d'Origaki. C'est une organisation concurrente à celle d'Yggdrasil. Origaki possède quelque chose qu'Yggdrasil veut, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_. Il s'agit d'une scientifique de génie, un de leurs meilleurs atouts. »

Sur ce, Kratos me tendit un paquet de feuilles, avec une photo sur le dessus. Mes yeux détaillèrent le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux bleus.

« C'est cette femme? » Je demandai, étonné de savoir qu'elle était un génie à son jeune âge. Elle semblait au début de la vingtaine.

« Oui. Elle s'appelle Raine Sage. Ta mission consiste à la convaincre de trahir Origaki et si cela ne se fait pas, de la ramener de force dans nos rangs. »

« …Tu as raison. Ça ne semble pas facile du tout… » J'admis sombrement.

« On dirait vraiment qu'il _espère_ que tu échoues, ou du moins que tu ne remplisses pas la mission dans le délai prévu… »

Je restai pensif un bon moment. Il était très possible, en voyant comment Yggdrasil avait réagi en apprenant que j'étais allé voir Kratos en soirée, qu'il ferait exprès pour que j'échoue une mission. J'espérai que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Combien de temps me donne-t-il? » Je demandai, portant de nouveau mon attention sur Kratos.

« Encore une semaine, mais tu ne pourras jamais y arriver dans ce délai! On n'a pas assez d'informations. » Kratos répliqua, soupirant de découragement. Mon regard s'endurcit.

« Je vais devoir y arriver. Dis-moi tout ce que je dois savoir. » Je lui demandai avec conviction.

Kratos sembla surpris par mon changement d'attitude. Il croisa les mains et commença à m'expliquer les détails de ma nouvelle mission.

« Origaki est composé de trois bâtiments principaux. Le hic, c'est que nous ne savons pas dans lequel est détenue Raine, seulement nous sommes certains qu'il s'agit d'un de ces trois là. Un est un laboratoire, l'autre se spécialise dans la production d'armes et le dernier dans la contrebande de drogue. »

« Mais puisqu'elle est une scientifique, il est probable qu'elle se trouve dans le laboratoire, non? » Je proposai. Kratos sembla pensif un moment.

« Peut-être, mais c'est aussi le bâtiment qui est le plus hautement surveillé, et il est possible qu'ils s'attendent à un coup pareil venant de la part d'Yggdrasil. Il serait plus sage de commencer par un des deux autres édifices. »

J'hochai la tête. Kratos était dans le vrai. Si Origaki était un tant soit peu informé, ils sauraient qu'Yggdrasil enviait les atouts qu'il n'avait pas encore.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir? »

« Tout le reste des détails est dans ces feuilles que je t'ai données. » Kratos répondit, son regard se portant sur la mince pile de feuilles qu'il m'avait fournies.

« Je vois… J'ai intérêt à commencer aujourd'hui même, dans ce cas. » Je remarquai.

Le silence tomba alors sur nous. Je remarquai que Kratos me regardait étrangement. Je ne saurais dire exactement ce que je lisais dans ses yeux, mais je crus y voir de l'incertitude et… du chagrin?! C'est vrai. Je lui avais fait du mal ce matin. Je devais m'excuser. Je me mordis la lèvre et détournai le regard.

« Kratos, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce matin. » Je murmurai d'un ton de regret.

Il sembla surpris de m'entendre m'excuser. Il resta silencieux, pour me laisser le temps de m'expliquer.

« J'ai dû te blesser lorsque j'ai dit à Anji que je ne faisais que t'héberger. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'étais confus ce matin et je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… Je veux vraiment croire que tu vis avec moi maintenant, et que ce n'est pas seulement pour un court moment… » Je lui dis sincèrement ce que je pensais, n'ayant pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux alors que mes joues gagnaient à nouveau de la couleur. Je manquai l'expression de surprise qui passa sur le visage de Kratos. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement et je me figeai en entendant la voix de Zelos derrière moi. Je me retournai lentement vers lui.

« Kratos, Yggdrasil veut te voir dans son bureau le plus vite possible. Il y a un problème avec – » Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il me vit assis devant le bureau de Kratos. Aussitôt, un sourire narquois fit son chemin sur ses lèvres et il s'accota nonchalamment contre le cadre de porte.

« Et bien, il semble que tu n'as pas suivi mon conseil… Quel dommage pour toi. Pour vous deux, en fait. » Il dit d'un ton mielleux qui m'enragea rapidement. Je me levai sous l'œil interrogateur de Kratos qui ne comprenait rien de ses paroles et m'approchai de Zelos jusqu'à ce que nous soyons face à face.

« Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que vous étiez dans l'erreur. Et qui plus est, ce n'est nullement de vos affaires. Alors, je vous conseille de la fermer!! » Je dis lentement d'un ton glacial avant de passer rapidement à côté de lui, dans une fureur noire. Je devais m'éloigner de lui si je voulais éviter de le frapper dans ma colère. Juste avant de tourner le coin du corridor je l'entendis rire avant de lancer; « En tout cas, il a du caractère, celui-là!! »

* * *

Je pris presque tout l'après-midi pour regarder méticuleusement les informations concernant Origaki. À ce que j'en savais maintenant, c'était une organisation qui rivalisait avec celle d'Yggdrasil. Il leur arrivait souvent de réussir à obtenir des meilleurs contrats qu'Yggdrasil et ce dernier devait sûrement être hautement irrité par ce fait. Mais ce qui l'énervait plus, c'était toutes les inventions que Raine Sage créait pour eux. D'où ma mission, qui lui permettrait de priver Origaki de son génie, et de se le procurer du même coup. Cette organisation était située à Kóbe, une ville tout près d'Osaka. Au moins, cela ne me prendrait pas trop de temps pour m'y rendre. Aujourd'hui, j'irais en mission de reconnaissance. Il me faudrait apprendre le plus possible le fonctionnement de leur sécurité avant de trouver le meilleur moyen pour y entrer.

J'arrivai à Kóbe en début de soirée et me parquai loin des édifices d'Origaki. Il ne fallait pas que l'on repère ma voiture, puisque je devrais retourner ici durant au moins une semaine. Je marchai en direction de ma destination en passant inaperçu. Lorsque je fus assez près, je me trouvai un point d'observation près de l'édifice s'occupant de la contrebande de drogue. Je commencerais par celui-ci.

Je passai un long moment à observer les allées et venues des employés d'Origaki par l'entrée principale, gardée par deux hommes. Il ne me prit pas longtemps pour comprendre le fonctionnement de la garde. Les hommes se faisaient relever aux heures et à aucun moment la porte principale ne resta sans sécurité. Cela ne me faciliterait pas la tâche.

Il était près de dix heures du soir lorsque je décidai d'abandonner pour la soirée. Je n'en apprendrais pas plus pour le moment, étant donné mon état fatigué. Le trajet de retour me prit presque une heure. Lorsque j'arrivai à mon appartement, je ne fus pas surpris de constater que Kratos dormait déjà, puisque toutes les lumières étaient fermées. Je ne pris pas la peine de les ouvrir, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête; aller dormir. Je me dirigeai sans bruit vers la chambre et entrouvrit la porte. Je me glissai dans la pièce et distinguai vaguement dans le noir la silhouette de Kratos endormi dans mon lit. Je me changeai rapidement et me glissai sous les couvertures, sans penser à ce que sa proximité faisait naître en moi. J'étais bien trop exténué pour ça. Je pouvais maintenant voir le visage paisible de Kratos alors qu'il dormait. Cette vision fut ma dernière avant que je plonge dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avant Kratos, malgré le peu d'heures de sommeil que j'avais dormi cette nuit. J'en profitai pour préparer le déjeuner, pour faire changement. Je trouvais que Kratos préparait les repas un peu trop souvent à mon goût ces derniers jours. Bientôt l'odeur du café envahit l'appartement et je ne fus pas surpris de voir mon ami entrer dans la cuisine en bâillant, encore en pyjama. Cette image me fit sourire et Kratos s'assit à la table, étouffant un autre bâillement.

« Bon matin. Est-ce que tu veux un café? » Je lui demandai en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Ce ne serait pas de tort. » Il répliqua d'une voix endormie.

Je nous versai chacun une tasse et déposai celle de Kratos devant lui sur la table, de même que son déjeuner. Je m'assis face à lui et l'observai alors qu'il entamait son repas. Je remarquai avec amusement que les cheveux de Kratos étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Kratos sembla remarquer que je l'observais puisqu'il releva la tête et me jeta un regard interrogateur. Je détournai le regard et m'intéressai plutôt à ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette, ne voulant pas qu'il s'aperçoive que je l'observais trop. Je n'avais pas tellement faim, mais je n'avais pas envie de subir les foudres de Kratos et je me forçai à entamer mon assiette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire aujourd'hui? » J'entamai la conversation, retrouvant le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai un dîner important avec le ministre de l'Économie. Ensuite, je dois récolter les rapports des assassins, ainsi que celui de Pronyma. Une importante commande d'armes doit arriver aussi ce soir. Je ne crois sincèrement pas être de retour avant tard ce soir. » Kratos expliqua d'une voix morne. Il ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier les tâches qui lui étaient dévolues, et je le comprenais bien.

« De toute façon, je vais probablement passer une majeure partie de la journée à Origaki. Je dois trouver un moyen pour déjouer leur sécurité. » Je déclarai pensivement.

Je repensai alors à la liste de trafiquants de drogues et par où nous devrions commencer. Le problème était que j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Kratos et sa journée semblait déjà bien remplie.

Kratos du lire sur mon visage que quelque chose me troublait puisqu'il me demanda; « Quelque chose ne va pas? » Il s'enquit, me scrutant du regard.

« Non, c'est juste que je pensais à l'enquête, voilà tout. Je ne crois pas que tous ces trafiquants de drogue se trouvent dans les dossiers de la police, alors je… »

« Tu as besoin que je fouille dans les dossiers d'Yggdrasil pour les autres trafiquants, c'est ça? Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai bien un temps pour le faire. Cette enquête me tient plus à cœur que ce travail, tu le sais bien. » Il répondit avec conviction et je lui répondis par un sourire.

Soudainement, le son d'un cellulaire retentit en provenance de ma chambre et je ne reconnus pas la sonnerie. Ce devait être le cellulaire de Kratos. Il se leva en grommelant et disparut dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit, proprement vêtu cette fois. Il prit sa tasse de café et en but le reste d'un seul coup alors qu'il resserrait le nœud de sa cravate. Il semblait pressé, alors je lui demandai, « Quelque chose est arrivé? » Kratos me répondit d'un air contrarié.

« Oui. Un problème est survenu avec un de nos fournisseurs d'armes. Je dois aller régler ça. »

« Oh. Alors, on se verra ce soir, dans ce cas. » Je lui dis d'un ton déçu, me levant avec nos assiettes vides pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Kratos me regarda durant quelques secondes alors que je lui tournais le dos. Lorsque je me retournai, son regard sembla s'adoucir.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps pour discuter avec toi, mais je ne peux vraiment pas. »

Je restai surpris par ses paroles, mais aussi touché. Il ne me fallut pas plus de temps pour que mes joues rosissent, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Yuan, est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air tout rouge… » Il demanda, faisant un pas vers moi.

Je commençai à paniquer et réagit sans réfléchir. Je m'avançai vers lui et le poussai dans le dos, le dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Kratos sembla surpris.

« Yuan?! Mais qu'est-ce que… » Il commença, la confusion évidente dans sa voix.

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu devrais partir maintenant, tu as quelque chose d'important à faire, non? » Je lui dis, arrêtant de le pousser lorsque nous étions tous les deux dans l'entrée. Je reculai alors qu'il se retournait vers moi, baissant la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas mon visage.

« Yuan… » Kratos murmura mon nom et je fus tenté de relever le visage, mais je ne le fis pas.

« Bonne journée, Kratos. » Je répliquai doucement, mais sur un ton qui ne voulait pas de réplique.

Kratos n'était pas satisfait, mais il ne rajouta rien, sinon me souhaiter une bonne journée avant de sortir à contrecœur de l'appartement. Lorsque je fus seul, je réalisai enfin combien j'avais été stupide. Simplement parce qu'il avait dit qu'il aurait aimé rester avec moi, je m'étais senti touché et nerveux. Récemment, lorsque j'étais près de lui, je n'arrivais plus à penser rationnellement, et je réagissais étrangement à sa proximité. Il devait croire que j'étais totalement stupide maintenant…

* * *

Durant la journée, j'envoyai à Bryant la liste des trafiquants de drogue, lui demandant de me sortir leurs listes de contacts ainsi que toutes les informations pertinentes sur ceux qui se trouvaient dans les dossiers de la police. Ensuite, je retournai à Kóbe pour continuer l'enquête. Cette fois, je fis discrètement le tour de l'édifice, cherchant d'autres entrées que la principale, avec l'espoir que l'une d'entre elles serait moins bien gardée. Mon espoir ne fut pas vain. Je remarquai une entrée de l'autre côté de l'édifice, gardée par un seul homme. Où cela rendait, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais une chose était certaine, c'était l'endroit pas lequel je devrais m'infiltrer. Je remarquai qu'à un certain moment, avant la relève du garde, il entrait en laissant l'entrée vulnérable. C'était peut-être ma seule chance. Je devais revenir demain pour vérifier si le même scénario se répéterait.

Je revins assez tard à l'appartement et fus surpris de voir que Kratos n'était pas encore rentré. Je savais qu'il allait revenir tard, mais pas à ce point. Au moins, cela m'empêcherait de me sentir nerveux encore une fois. Depuis l'épisode de Rodyle, je n'étais plus moi-même près de lui. Le comble de tout était que Bryant, Botta et même Zelos se bornaient à penser que… que j'aimais Kratos. Je ne voulais tellement pas le croire que je m'étais obstiné à tout renier. Encore maintenant, c'était ce que je faisais, sans vouloir connaître la vérité. Je n'étais qu'un lâche.

Cette nuit-là, je fus à peine conscient du moment où Kratos me rejoignit dans le lit. Mais je me retournai vers la nouvelle source de chaleur, me blottissant le plus près possible en poussant un soupir de contentement, ne réalisant pas dans mon esprit à semi-endormi que la source de chaleur en question était Kratos, qui entoura ma taille de ses bras. Je poussai un nouveau soupir et me rendormit aussitôt.

Je me réveillai seul dans mon lit le lendemain matin, sans souvenir du moment où Kratos était revenu durant la nuit. Je me levai donc rapidement, soucieux de savoir s'il était véritablement dans l'appartement. Je fus soulagé de le trouver dans la cuisine, en train de déjeuner. Je remarquai qu'il y avait aussi une assiette pour moi et je souris à ce fait. C'était vrai qu'il s'occupait de moi autant que je m'occupais de lui, sinon plus. Je m'assis et nous échangeâmes quelques mots pendant que nous mangions. Je remarquai que Kratos n'était pas très bavard ce matin, il me regardait avec à nouveau, du chagrin dans le regard. Pourquoi portait-il un tel regard depuis quelques jours?! L'avais-je blessé sans m'en rendre compte?! Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas qu'il me souhaitât une bonne journée et qu'il sortît de l'appartement, comme s'il évitait ma présence.

Je me retrouvai pour une troisième journée consécutive à observer l'édifice de contrebande de drogue d'Origaki. Cette fois, je remarquai à nouveau que l'entrée en arrière restait sans gardes durant plusieurs minutes, ce à chaque heure. Il semblait que le roulement de la garde de ce côté était plutôt faible, ce qui était étrange, mais je n'en fis pas de cas. Il me faudrait probablement une journée de plus pour m'assurer que c'était le meilleur endroit par où entrer. Si effectivement c'était le cas, je m'infiltrerais le lendemain durant la nuit, au moment où j'aurais le moins de chance de croiser des yakuza une fois à l'intérieur. Il me serait plus facile de passer inaperçu. J'espérai que Raine se trouve dans cet édifice, car si je devais fouiller chacun des trois édifices, il était évident que j'allais manquer de temps.

Je revins de nouveau tard chez moi et je remarquai que Kratos dormait déjà. Vu l'heure tardive, il aurait été une bonne idée que j'en fasse de même, mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir. Où plutôt de me retrouver aussi près de lui. J'avais la drôle impression que ma proximité blessait Kratos, même si c'était complètement idiot. Il agissait parfaitement normalement jusqu'il y a quelques jours. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne trouvais pas la raison pour ce changement d'attitude. Enfin, la même chose pouvait être dite de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me bornai à rester éveillé.

* * *

Je fixais mon écran d'ordinateur depuis un bon moment, ouvert sur le fichier contenant les maigres informations sur Origaki, sans vraiment le voir. Le regard vague, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées confuses, toutes tournées vers Kratos. Je ne l'entendis pas arriver derrière moi et se pencher sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est- ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure? » Il me demanda près de mon oreille, posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je sursautai violemment et me tournai vers lui, mon cœur menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine. Je lui jetai un regard noir.

« Tu m'as fait peur!! Ne refais plus jamais ça!! » Je sifflai, tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Kratos me serra l'épaule gentiment.

« Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Il répéta, concentrant son regard sur l'écran. Je retournai mon attention sur mon ordinateur, car je n'étais pas sûr moi-même de ce qui y était affiché.

« Oh, je… je repassais les informations concernant Origaki. » Je bafouillai, soudain nerveux de la proximité de Kratos. Et moi qui croyais qu'il dormait depuis longtemps…

Kratos vint se poster près de moi et croisa les bras, me regardant d'un air sévère.

« Et tu as pensé à dormir un peu? » Il demanda et j'évitai son regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie que quelque chose me troublait.

«… J'irai tout à l'heure. » Je murmurai d'un ton à peine audible.

Je ne vis pas l'expression mécontente de Kratos.

« Yuan. » Il dit d'un ton menaçant. Je levai la tête rapidement et le défiai du regard.

« Quoi?! » Je dis d'un ton plus brusque que nécessaire, énervé qu'il ne lâche pas le morceau. Cela ne sembla pas l'impressionner.

« Dois-je te rappeler que dormir est nécessaire pour ta santé? » Kratos me gronda et je m'irritai contre sa manie de me sermonner.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles, merci! » Je répondis, une lueur défiante dans mes yeux.

« Alors, arrête de faire l'enfant et viens dormir. Ce que tu fais peut attendre à demain. » Kratos répliqua calmement.

«…» Je restai silencieux et je le vis bientôt soupirer. Une expression déterminée s'empara de son visage.

« Yuan, ne m'oblige pas à t'amener de force dans la chambre. » Il m'avertit avec sérieux.

Cette phrase déclencha une vague d'indignation en moi. Il croyait donc pouvoir m'y obliger?!

« Essaye donc pour voir… » Je le défiai, mon regard s'assombrissant de colère.

Cela lui suffit. Attrapant mes poignets, il me tira sur pied avec force. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il me leva de terre et me jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule, passant un bras autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de tomber. Il eut un sourire victorieux.

« Pas de chance! Je suis plus fort que toi. » Il me nargua et commença à marcher vers la chambre. Comme si j'allais le laisser faire! Je me mis à frapper son dos de mes poings et me débattit comme un forcené, mécontent d'être traité comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

« Repose-moi par terre, espèce d'insensible!! » Je criai et le sourire de Kratos s'agrandit. Il atteignit la chambre et allait me jeter sur le lit, mais je n'avais pas cessé mes efforts pour qu'il me lâche.

« Arrête de te débattre, ou je vais… Ahhh! » Dans mes efforts, je lui fis perdre pied et nous tombâmes tous les deux sur le lit.

J'avais fermé les yeux dans ma chute. Lorsque je les ouvris prudemment, j'arrêtai littéralement de respirer. J'étais étendu sur le dos, avec Kratos au dessus de moi, ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête l'empêchant de s'effondrer sur moi. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien… Le souffle court, je fixai ses lèvres, qui me paraissaient tellement douces et invitantes… C'est alors qu'une envie irrépressible envahit mon esprit, une envie qui refusait de me quitter. _Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse_. Je le voulais tellement, cette pensée me harcelant comme une obsession.

C'est à ce moment que malgré mes peurs malgré mes hésitations, je franchis le gouffre abyssal, confrontant enfin mes sentiments. Je savais maintenant une chose avec certitude.

J'aimais Kratos. Il avait capturé mon cœur dès le premier moment et il lui appartenait à présent.

Et maintenant, tout ce que mon cœur désirait était de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, de me perdre dans son étreinte puissante, de me noyer en lui jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus que _lui_, jusqu'à ce que plus rien n'importe à part _Kratos_.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions restés figés comme ça, nos respirations irrégulières, le regard perdu dans l'autre. C'en était presque insupportable. Je voulais qu'il fasse _quelque chose_, n'importe quoi à part cette attente atroce. Mon cœur battit bruyamment dans mes oreilles lorsque je le vis rapprocher lentement son visage.

Mais tout aussi vite, il s'éloigna et son poids me quitta bientôt. La déception m'envahit et je m'assis lentement à mon tour, évitant de le regarder en face. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Kratos en faisant autant. Mon ami fut le premier à briser le silence gênant qui s'ensuivit.

« …Au moins, j'ai réussi à t'amener sur le lit. J'espère que tu n'as pas encore l'intention de protester. » Il plaisanta, tentant de dissiper le malaise. Je me risquai à le regarder, tentant de cacher les émotions que j'avais finalement acceptées.

« …Tu as gagné. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de me changer. J'en ai marre de m'endormir dans mes vêtements de la journée… » Je marmonnai et me tournai dos à Kratos. Ce dernier me fit aussi dos, me laissant mon intimité pour me changer. J'enfilai rapidement un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt et je me glissai sous les couvertures, refusant de faire face à Kratos. Il se glissa bientôt à son tour dans le lit et je pouvais sentir son regard me brûler.

Ma respiration ne s'était toujours pas calmée alors que je repensais à ce qui avait failli arriver. Dans ma tête, du moins. J'eus un sourire triste en pensant que même si je réalisais pleinement maintenant que j'aimais Kratos plus que tout au monde, lui ne devait pas porter de tels sentiments. Il venait de perdre sa famille, comment pourrait-il m'aimer?! Comment pouvais-je même espérer une telle chose?! J'étais tellement égoïste!! J'étais censé supporter et aider Kratos, pas tomber amoureux de lui!!

Et pourtant, c'était ce que j'avais fait. Mon cœur battait pour quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais me rendre cet amour, pour quelqu'un qui ne murmurerait jamais mon nom tendrement, pour quelqu'un qui ne me tiendrait jamais dans ses bras comme si j'étais la personne la plus précieuse au monde.

Je savais tout ça et je réalisais que j'en souffrirais davantage en étant aussi proche de Kratos. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Il était devenu tout ce que j'avais de précieux. Mon travail n'était plus rien comparé à lui. S'il venait à s'éloigner de moi, une partie de moi en mourrait sûrement.

Je préférais souffrir plutôt que perdre ma raison de vivre une seconde fois.

* * *

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Yuan affronte finalement ses sentiments! Que va-t-il arriver à Kratos et Yuan, maintenant qu'ils ont tous les deux découverts leurs sentiments? À voir dans le prochain chapitre! ( J'ai l'impression de faire une bande annonce, c'est amusant XD )

Si vous aimez cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant, je vous prie d'endurer l'attente pour les chapitres, puisque ce qui arrive sera encore meilleur que le reste!!

Tout notre amour à nos fidèles lecteurs et reviewers!!


	13. Chapitre 13

**N/A** : Voilà enfin le chapitre 13! Désolée pour tout le temps que ça a prit, je suis débordée de travail scolaire et faire les deux en même temps n'est pas aisé. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez!

Les personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont tous à Namco.  
Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 13**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon égoïsme me chagrinerait autant en fin de compte. Que plus je tenterais de le satisfaire, plus j'aurais besoin de plus encore, ce qui me faisait souffrir davantage. J'avais beau garder Yuan tout près de moi lorsqu'il dormait, j'avais beau l'observer dormir jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne me prenne, me permettre de lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur, j'en voulais toujours plus. L'envie de laisser des baisers sur son visage, son front, ses _lèvres_… Mais je ne pouvais me le permettre. Sois je le réveillerais et le dégoûterais au point qu'il ne veuille plus me voir, sois je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler, ce qui aboutirait au même résultat. Je préférais plutôt souffrir en silence, bien que cela s'avérait de plus en plus dur.

Tout était devenu plus difficile le matin où il avait agi bizarrement. Tout ce que j'avais voulu, c'était lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu qu'il était important, précieux même, pour moi. Tout ce qu'il en avait résulté était qu'il m'avait poussé hors de l'appartement. Sur le coup, je m'étais demandé pourquoi, mais j'ai finalement compris que je n'étais certainement pas aussi précieux à ses yeux qu'il l'était aux miens. Cela rendait les choses tellement plus douloureuses… Lorsque j'étais revenu le soir et m'étais installé dans le lit, il s'était collé à moi pendant qu'il dormait. Et la seule pensée qui m'était venue à l'esprit fut qu'il devait rêver à Martel. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre solution. Je n'étais qu'une simple source de chaleur, rien d'autre. Je ne serais jamais rien d'autre. Un ami, peut-être un confident, mais c'était tout.

Je n'avais pu me résoudre à le regarder autre qu'avec tristesse le lendemain. Je me sentais incapable de lui montrer un sourire puisque ce dernier aurait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux, alors que je lui avais promis de montrer ce que je ressentais réellement. Et puisque j'avais mal par le fait que jamais je ne l'aurais pour moi, je m'étais vaguement montré au vrai jour. Mais ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Il me faudrait me calmer, m'éloigner de ces sentiments pour ne pas que Yuan ne s'inquiète trop, pour ne pas que je le dérange avec de telles idioties. J'ignore comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais je trouverais le moyen assez vite. J'étais expert dans le domaine après tout.

* * *

Au travail ce jour-là, je me rendis compte que la besogne s'était en quelque sorte éclipsée. J'avais rempli la plupart la journée précédente, me laissant très peu de choses à faire, à mon plus grand damne. Au moment où je ressentais que j'en avais le plus besoin pour m'y plonger et ne penser à rien d'autre, il m'abandonnait.

Je me souvins par contre de la requête de Yuan d'aller chercher les dossiers des trafiquants de drogue, en l'occurrence toutes les informations pertinentes sur eux qu'il ne trouverait probablement pas au poste de police. Je fis donc, après mon travail terminé, plusieurs recherches, consultant leurs profils, les endroits les plus fréquentés par chacun, ce qu'ils vendaient tous principalement, ainsi que leurs clients. La plupart en avaient beaucoup trop, alors je décidai d'y mettre les principaux.

En fouillant, cependant, je me rendis compte assez rapidement que quatre d'entre eux avaient très peu d'informations les concernant. J'avais beau fouiller, la seule chose que je trouvais était les endroits où l'on pouvait les retrouver le plus facilement. C'était drôlement suspicieux et je n'aimais pas ça. À croire qu'Yggdrasil avait fait exprès d'effacer les informations sans que je sois au courant.

Je décidai donc de surligner les noms des quatre afin de m'en souvenir et de mentionner à Yuan qu'il devrait s'occuper d'eux en premier. Peut-être qu'il avait plus d'information que moi au centre de police, bien que j'en doutais fort. Je devrais aussi mener ma propre enquête. Yuan était déjà assez débordé avec la mission que notre supérieur lui avait confié, alors autant l'aider. Sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'en allant voir Tabatha, j'aurais plus d'informations.

* * *

J'étais revenu assez tôt à l'appartement, uniquement pour constater avec un pincement au cœur qu'il était vide, les lumières éteintes. Je savais pertinemment que Yuan devait encore être à Origaki en train d'observer les lieux pour pouvoir s'y infiltrer, qu'il en aurait encore probablement pour la soirée entière, si ce n'était une partie de la nuit, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçu. Déçu et peiné. Car bien que sa présence me faisait souffrir de plus belle, elle me réconfortait tout autant.

Je me préparai un repas rapide, n'ayant pas tant d'appétits, et le mangeai en vitesse. Je voulais sortir et aller prendre une marche, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis des lustres. De plus, ça me changerait les idées… enfin, j'osais le croire.

Je me promenai lentement jusqu'au parc, observant les familles autour, les enfants courant joyeusement dans les bras de leurs parents. Je me sentis aussitôt nostalgique, puisqu'il y eut un temps où Lloyd aurait fait exactement la même chose… mais il ne pouvait plus maintenant. On l'avait cruellement assassiné, lui privant ainsi d'une vie pleine de richesse et de bonheur.

Je levai la tête vers un ciel dont les étoiles commençaient à perler, bien qu'encore pâles comparativement à la lune déjà brillante. Je souris amèrement, mes pensées tournées vers ma famille. J'étais certain qu'Anna m'en voulait terriblement de l'abandonner ainsi et qu'elle m'en voudrait éternellement. Pour couronner le tout, j'ignorais comment me faire pardonner. Ou plutôt, je ne le voulais pas. J'aimais tellement Yuan à présent que mon amour pour lui avait enfoncé, refoulé celui d'Anna aussi loin que possible. Une autre réalité que je pouvais ajouter à la liste de mes péchés. Je le regrettais tellement…

Lorsque les étoiles prirent enfin le dessus dans le ciel, affrontant les ténèbres du ciel, je décidai qu'il était temps de retourner à l'appartement, avec l'infime espoir que Yuan serait de retour cette fois. Je fus bien naturellement déçu à nouveau et décidai donc d'aller me coucher, sachant que ce serait beaucoup plus productif.

* * *

Ce soir-là, je rêvai. Ou plutôt, je fis un cauchemar. À cause des pensées que j'avais eues plus tôt, j'étais certain que mon esprit me narguait, se faisait un plaisir de me rappeler mes regrets et peurs puisque je vis une Anna en larmes et en colère, m'accusant de mon infidélité. Et pour ajouter au fait que je me sentais déjà si mal…

_« Comment as-tu pu oser?! » S'écria-t-elle, les larmes abondant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle me toisait avec haine. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Tu m'as trompée! Ton amour pour moi n'était donc rien? Et Lloyd! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va penser de tout ça! » Je ne pus que garder la tête baissée, encaissant les répliques blessantes, n'ayant rien à rétorquer. J'étais en faute, j'avais tout fait pour me la mettre à dos. Je méritais ces paroles. « J'ai tout fait pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? Pour un _homme_?! Homme qui t'a fait déjà plus de mal que je ne t'en ai fait! » Elle avait raison, en quelque sorte. Je ne pense pas qu'Anna aurait agi de la même manière que Yuan l'avait fait après l'incident avec Rodyle… Mais tout de même, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Il m'avait pardonné alors que c'était là un geste qu'il se serait habituellement refusé de faire. N'était-ce pas là encore plus admirable? _

_« N'es-tu pas tombé amoureux de lui simplement parce qu'il me ressemblait? C'est une erreur dans ce cas! » S'exclama Anna avec insistance dans la voix, comme pour se convaincre elle-même en essayant de me convaincre. Elle semblait se rendre compte que malgré les paroles blessantes, elle n'arrivait pas à me ramener vers elle._

_Je secouai la tête à sa dernière phrase. Bien sûr, ce qui m'avait attiré chez Yuan au tout début était le fait qu'il ressemblait à ma femme, mais j'avais appris à l'aimer lui. À aimer son caractère si changeant, à aimer sa pureté, à aimer sa détermination et son goût à toujours vouloir faire le bien, à vouloir aider les gens. C'était complètement différent._

_« De toute façon, jamais tu n'auras Yuan! Tu crois sincèrement qu'il pourrait t'aimer? Ah! Laisse-moi rire! Vous êtes des hommes tous les deux. Raison majeure pour qu'il te renie, tu ne crois pas? » Elle eut un sourire machiavélique. « Et puis tu es un monstre après tout! » Soudainement, son corps frêle se métamorphosa, sa robe simple devenant un complet d'un blanc immaculé, ses courts cheveux bruns s'allongeant et pâlissant pour devenir blonds. Je regardais maintenant des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, les yeux d'Yggdrasil. « Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne te laisserai à quelqu'un d'autre. Quiconque se mettra au travers de nous deux, je le ferai souffrir jusqu'à n'en plus finir! Je me délecterai de ses cris de souffrances, ses supplications! Mais jamais je n'arrêterai, sauf quand je serai sûr et certain qu'il sera mort. C'est le sort qui attend notre précieux – ou devrais-je dire _ton_ précieux petit chien s'il ose continuer de t'approcher. » Je le défiai du regard, mes poings maintenant serrés, l'envie de le frapper très présente. « Jamais je ne te laisserai faire! Je le protégerai! » M'exclamai-je, ne voulant que jamais Yuan n'ait à souffrir. Yggdrasil se mit à rire. « Ah ah ah! Tu me fis rire, tant rire! Tu crois que tu y arriveras? Tu n'es même pas capable de me faire face directement, de m'affronter! Je suis beaucoup trop puissant! » Ses mains sur ses hanches, il me mettait au défi du regard, moqueur. Un simple « Tch! » échappa mes lèvres alors que je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Je n'arrivais effectivement pas à l'affronter. « Ah, j'avais raison! Ton ange devra donc souffrir et tu sais pertinemment que ce sera de ta faute. Tu n'es pas fait pour lui de toute façon. Tu es souillé de partout, le sang te recouvre, tu as fait du mal à tant de gens! Alors que lui, _lui_, il est la perfection incarnée, il est pur, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau! Comment est-ce qu'un être comme lui pourrait aimer un monstre? Il ne serait que dégoûté, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » Il éclata d'un rire froid, amusé, carnassier. Je m'étais couvert les oreilles de mes mains, secouant la tête, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je ne voulais pas que Yuan me haïsse, cela me faisait si mal! « Tu n'es qu'à moi Kratos, qu'à moi et à personne d'autre! »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le son du rire bruyant d'Yggdrasil résonnant dans ma tête, me faisant frissonner. J'en avais encore la chair de poule alors que je tentais de me rassurer en regardant les alentours de la chambre pour m'assurer que j'étais bien dans l'appartement de Yuan. Yuan…

Il ne souffrirait pas, Yggdrasil ne mettra pas la main sur lui. Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour le garder en sécurité.

Soudainement, alors que j'étais maintenant pleinement réveillé et que je regardais l'heure sur le cadran, je me rendis compte que mon ami n'était pas dans le lit avec moi malgré l'heure tardive. Fronçant les sourcils, me demandant s'il était de retour, c'est alors que je vis de la lumière émanant doucement du cadre de porte. S'il y avait de la lumière, c'est que Yuan était de retour. Mais alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas couché?

Je m'étais levé simplement pour le trouver dans la cuisine en train de travailler. C'est avec déplaisir que je l'avais réprimandé afin qu'il aille dormir. Il avait de ces manies de ne pas prendre très bien soin de sa santé, mais ça ne se passerait pas ainsi avec moi. Tant que je vivrais avec lui, il aurait à les corriger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe de fatigue, qu'il se surmène à cause de son travail, peu importe que cedit travail soit celui de la police ou celui d'Yggdrasil.

Au final, et je m'y étais attendu quelque peu, je dus avoir recours à la force encore une fois et je traînai Yuan sur mon épaule jusqu'à sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, franchement amusé. Il avait cru pouvoir s'en tirer en me mettant au défi… il expérimentait maintenant tout le contraire!

Alors que j'allais le déposer sur le lit, il me fit perdre pied après s'être tant débattu pour que je le lâche. J'avais tenté de le rattraper tout en gardant mon équilibre, mais cela n'avait qu'empiré les choses. Finalement, il s'était retrouvé sur le lit, sous moi, les yeux fermés alors qu'il attendait le choc brutal qui ne viendrait pas puisque le matelas était mou.

Je m'étais rattrapé juste à temps. Un peu plus et je l'aurais écrasé sous mon poids. Je rouvris les yeux et me rendis compte soudainement dans quelle position nous nous trouvions maintenant. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nous pouvions tous deux sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Je pouvais maintenant voir ses grands yeux émeraude de très près alors qu'il me fixait. À l'intérieur, j'y discernais un tourbillon d'émotions, mais je n'arrivais pas à identifier ces dernières. J'étais trop concentré sur nos positions, trop nerveux, mon cœur battant la chamade, menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine. Et si je ne rougissais pas, c'était bien parce que ma concentration y était entièrement dévouée.

Mon regard baissa lentement et s'arrêta sur les lèvres rosées de Yuan. Lèvres légèrement entrouvertes sous le choc, je présume. Comme elles étaient invitantes! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les revendiquer comme étant miennes, les sceller en un baiser passionné! Et puis Yuan ne bougeait pas, il n'avait encore rien dit… peut-être que…

Doucement, je me rapprochai de son visage pour enfin pouvoir l'embrasser, mais reculai vivement en réalisant ce que je faisais et me rassis à côté de lui. Comment avais-je pu? J'avais failli tout dévoiler! Tous les reproches que j'aurais eus, le dégoût qu'il m'aurait témoigné! Je frissonnai légèrement devant ma négligence. Je devrais faire plus attention à l'avenir. Je ne pouvais m'échapper ainsi. Après tout, je me l'étais dit; même si mes sentiments pouvaient être réciproques, bien que cela n'arriverait jamais, je n'avais aucun droit de m'approprier Yuan. Je n'étais rien, je ne le méritais pas. Il n'aurait que plus mal encore avec moi… « …Au moins, j'ai réussi à t'amener sur le lit. J'espère que tu n'as pas encore l'intention de protester. » Blaguai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour détourner mon attention ailleurs que sur les sentiments intenses en moi qui menaçaient de jaillir d'une minute à l'autre. Et même si mon visage ne le montrait aucunement, j'avais toutes les difficultés du monde à me calmer, ma respiration encore saccadée, mon cœur se débattant toujours.

Je m'étais retourné lorsqu'il avait accepté de rester et s'était levé pour aller se changer, puis l'avait observé revenir et se glisser sous les couvertures, gardant le silence de peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise lui non plus et je le comprenais parfaitement. Ce devait être embarrassant une telle position pour quelqu'un qui ne portait pas les mêmes sentiments. Je comprenais parfaitement.

Avec un sourire amer, je m'étais allongé à mon tour, détaillant le plafond au-dessus de moi, n'aillant rien d'autre à faire. Je n'étais plus très fatigué à présent, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Et puis, je n'avais pas le goût de refaire un cauchemar comme précédemment.

Alors, j'attendis, j'attendis que Yuan s'endorme, lui jetant quelques regards du coin de l'œil. Et lorsqu'enfin j'entendis sa respiration calme et profonde, lorsqu'enfin ses yeux fermés ne semblèrent pas vouloir se rouvrir, je me mis de côté et passai un bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant de moi, m'assurant que je ne le réveillerais pas. Je le gardai tout près et déposai un baiser sur son front pour calmer l'envie que j'avais eue précédemment. « Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. » Murmurai-je tout bas. « Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quel point. » Je lui caressai les cheveux avec tendresse, manie que j'avais prise depuis maintenant très longtemps. C'est là-dessus que le sommeil me gagna enfin et je n'eus jamais vraiment conscience du fait que Yuan se blottissait encore plus contre moi en échappant un nom du bout des lèvres. Mon nom.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai de nouveau avant lui. For heureusement puisque je constatai la proximité de nos deux corps. Je rougis légèrement, me disant que j'avais dû le coller plus contre moi sans le savoir dans mon sommeil. D'ailleurs, ce fut à contrecœur que je le relâchai, mais je me devais de le faire. Si Yuan se réveillait dans une telle position après les événements de la nuit, qui sait ce qu'il me ferait…

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour préparer à déjeuner, étouffant un bâillement. J'avais après tout peu dormi, mais Yuan encore moins. Autant le laisser dormir le plus possible en ce cas pour qu'il récupère. La semaine avait dû être longue pour lui puisque tenter d'infiltrer Origaki n'était pas tâche aisée.

Je soupirai, encore furieux après Yggdrasil pour lui avoir donné une telle mission. Pourquoi diable ne l'avait-il pas donné à Kvar, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait plus de facilité et qu'il la réussirait assurément. Tenait-il vraiment à ce que Yuan échoue? C'était totalement absurde! Il y avait à peine deux semaines de cela, il avouait être satisfait du travail de Yuan…

Était-ce alors parce qu'il était jaloux de ce qui se passait entre nous deux? Je grognai en réalisant que cette théorie avait du sens. Vraiment, Yggdrasil faisait tout pour que je le haïsse de plus en plus.

Je déjeunai rapidement et, voyant que Yuan n'était toujours pas levé, allai porter son assiette dans le frigo avant d'aller prendre mes vêtements en silence dans la chambre pour me changer. Il dormait encore. Bien.

Je me vêtis dans la chambre de bain avant de retourner dans la cuisine et écrire un mot pour Yuan.

_Bon matin, Yuan._

_Je suis parti travailler, je devais y aller tôt ce matin. Ton déjeuner est dans le réfrigérateur. Prends le temps de bien manger et de te reposer aussi. Je ne veux _pas_ que tu te surmènes, suis-je bien clair?_

_Je devrais revenir en fin d'après-midi, si jamais tu es encore là. _

_Passe une bonne journée!_

_Kratos._

Je laissai la note sur la table et allais me rendre à l'entrée, mais en passant devant la chambre, une envie irrépressible me prit. Je pénétrai de nouveau à l'intérieur à pas de loup, me rendis à ses côtés. Lui caressant les cheveux, je plaçai un baiser sur sa tempe et murmurai un tendre, « Bonne journée! » avant de repartir en vitesse, quittant l'appartement sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Je pénétrai dans l'appartement de Yuan en fin d'après-midi tout en retirant mes chaussures, refermant la porte derrière moi. La journée avait été longue, j'étais fatigué, mais l'idée de revoir Yuan aidait à me garder de bonne humeur. Je savais qu'il était encore là puisque ses chaussures se trouvaient à l'entrée.

Je voulais m'enquérir de comment s'était passé sa journée, s'il s'était bien reposé.

« Bonjour Yuan. Com– » Je stoppai net à l'entrée de la cuisine, les yeux soudainement ébahis.

Il fallait croire que Yuan avait de la visite aujourd'hui. Un homme aux longs cheveux gris bleutés dont deux mèches retombaient sur ses épaules me fixait avec ses yeux gris et froids, l'expression amère. Et bien qu'il ne portait qu'une simple chemise blanche et des jeans, il avait une élégance naturelle, comme s'il avait très peu d'efforts à faire pour se distinguer de la normale.

Je me sentais soudainement inconfortable et peu à ma place. « Je crois que je vais vous laisser... » Marmonnai-je, embêté, m'apprêtant à me retourner pour les laisser seuls. Je n'avais pas besoin que Yuan me présente l'homme près de lui. À voir son expression dure, sévère et autoritaire, j'avais deviné que je me trouvais devant son commissaire. Qui d'autre me toiserait ainsi, puisqu'il était évident qu'il savait que j'habitais ici. Il était certainement venu pour s'informer de la mission de mon ami, ou autre chose dans le même genre.

Je fus étonné par contre lorsqu'il prit la parole. « Non, restez. J'aurais à vous parler. » Sa voix était basse, menaçante même et l'envie de déglutir se fit présente. En leur faisant face de nouveau, je vis que même Yuan semblait _très_ mal à l'aise. Cependant, je ne me laissai pas intimider. Mon masque d'impassibilité était de retour en force. Hors de question de montrer de la peur, je lui donnerais l'impression que je n'étais pas digne de Yuan, mais pas du tout! Et puis, depuis quand est-ce que je montrais de la peur?

« Bon, eh bien… si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans ma chambre en train de travailler. » Déclara alors Yuan en se levant. Il me jeta un rapide regard d'excuse avant de se sauver en vitesse, ne pouvant supporter la tension qui gagnait en intensité entre son commissaire et moi. Je le suivis des yeux avant de les reporter vers l'homme encore assis.

Je lui tendis la main. « Je présume que vous êtes au courant, mais je suis Kratos Aurion, enchanté. » Me présentai-je d'une voix égale. Il la prit, mais avec force, serrant durement comme pour me montrer clairement qu'il ne m'aimait pas, tout en me lançant un sourire froid et forcé. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne m'impressionna aucunement et je ne fis que répondre en retour, serrant plus fort encore avec un léger rictus. « Regal Bryant. » Me répondit-il.

Nous nous toisèrent ainsi pendant un moment, testant la force de l'autre, puis enfin il me relâcha et je pus m'asseoir en face de lui. « Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler? » Demandai-je, toujours aussi impassible et froid.

Il jeta un regard en coin vers la chambre tout près dont la porte était fermée. « De Yuan, bien entendu. » Me répondit-il comme si la réponse était évidente.

Soudain, le son de musique à la fois rock et métal se mit à jouer et je reconnus le groupe comme étant Malice Mizer. J'avais déjà entendu vaguement parler d'eux à la radio, malgré le fait que je changeais souvent de poste en les entendant. Ils n'étaient pas du tout mon style.

Bryant et moi tournâmes nos têtes vers la provenance de ladite musique avec des expressions ahuris, en l'occurrence la pièce dans laquelle Yuan se trouvait. Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il tentait d'étouffer notre conversation pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous entendre?!

Je savais que Yuan agissait comme un enfant… Mais là, il venait de dépasser l'entendement, venait de dépasser tout ce que je pouvais imaginer!

En reportant mon regard vers Bryant, je constatai qu'il était tout aussi découragé que moi. « À ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul à penser qu'il agit de façon enfantine. » Déclarai-je avec un sourire légèrement amusé. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond. « Il faut croire que nous nous entendons sur ce point. » Il mit l'accent sur le 'sur ce point', voulant mettre au clair qu'il ne m'appréciait pas et qu'il n'était pas sur le point de bien s'entendre avec moi. Je ne fis qu'acquiescer et attendis qu'il prenne la parole à nouveau. C'était lui qui voulait me parler après tout.

« Alors comme je disais, je voulais vous parler de Yuan. » Commença-t-il. « Je sais que c'est lui qui vous a accueilli, mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que je suis totalement en désaccord. »

Et avec raison. Après tout, qui serait assez fou pour laisser un yakuza vivre chez lui? Enfin… à part Yuan, apparemment. Au moins, j'avais la preuve qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait du bon sens dans ce poste de police.

Voyant que je ne répondais rien, il continua. « Et j'ignore si vous le savez, mais Yuan est très important pour moi. Non seulement parce qu'il est le meilleur officier de tout notre département, mais aussi parce que je le considère comme un petit frère. Il a déjà été brisé par la mort de sa femme, je ne voudrais pas que ça lui arrive de nouveau. »

Je ne comprenais pas trop le sens de ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire exactement? C'était comme s'il insinuait que Yuan… non, impossible. Tout simplement impossible, je devais me faire des idées.

« Mais c'est surtout ce qu'il a fait pour vous qui me déplaît. » Ses paroles me laissèrent perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ce qu'il avait fait pour moi? À part m'accueillir, je ne voyais rien d'autre…

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » M'enquis-je, ne comprenant toujours pas, bien que je tentais de me souvenir de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

« Il ne vous l'a pas dit? » Fut sa réponse. Bryant ne semblait pas si étonné, mais il n'en était pas heureux non plus. « Je parle de l'erreur stupide que vous avez fait qu'il a essayé de corriger! Je parle du meurtre de Rodyle que _vous_ avez clairement commis, mais dont Yuan a eu l'indécence de vouloir masquer comme étant le sien et, par la même occasion, me mentir à moi, son supérieur. Il a osé vous passer _vous_ au lieu de son propre travail! » Alors qu'il me reprochait mon crime, mes sourcils se froncèrent et mes yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement. Il avait osé faire _**quoi**_?!? De toutes les choses que j'aurais aimé ne jamais entendre, de toutes les choses que je refusais qu'il fasse, celle-ci en était une. Alors comme ça Yuan m'avait passé moi avant son travail? Cela expliquait la promesse qu'il avait insisté que je lui fasse. Cela voulait dire qu'il était prêt à le faire de nouveau?! Mais à quel point est-ce qu'il pouvait être stupide?!? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire! Il venait de passer à un autre niveau de l'idiotie, niveau dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable!

« L'imbécile. » Sifflai-je furieusement, ce qui sembla surprendre Bryant. Cependant, il reprit bien vite son expression froide. « Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur un autre point. Et malheureusement, je ne puis vous demander de sortir de sa vie le plus possible puisque cela le tuerait, mais je crois bien que nous nous entendrons tous deux pour nous assurer que vous ne commettrez plus la même erreur. Car j'ose croire que vous vous doutez que Yuan en perdra son travail. » Je grommelai tout en acquiesçant, trop furieux pour discerner l'insinuation dans les paroles du commissaire. Yuan allait entendre parler de moi tout à l'heure, il pouvait en être certain!

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Yuan est très important pour moi. Alors si j'apprends que vous commettez une autre erreur de ce genre, ou pire encore, que si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je peux vous assurer que je viendrai vous chercher à l'instant même que j'en entendrai parler pour vous jeter en prison, suis-je bien clair? » Il siffla très bas et je n'avais pas besoin de plus de preuves pour savoir qu'il était sérieux. Et malgré l'insinuation à nouveau présente dans ses paroles, j'étais trop furieux et préoccupé par la stupidité de Yuan pour la remarquer. Je soupirai doucement. « Je n'étais pas du tout au courant qu'il avait commis un tel affront et si je l'avais su plus tôt, je puis vous assurer que je l'en aurais empêché, croyez-moi. Mais j'ai appris depuis cet incident et je ne commettrai plus un tel crime à l'avenir. Je l'ai, de toute façon, promis à Yuan. » Le commissaire n'était pas satisfait, mais le fait que je l'aie promis à son officier sembla le calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. « J'espère pour vous, et surtout pour lui, que vous me dîtes la vérité. » Il se leva, me toisant toujours de son regard froid. « Bon, c'était malheureusement tout le temps que j'avais avec vous, je dois y aller. » Malheureusement? Oh, peut-être qu'il aurait aimé me hurler davantage dessus.

J'hochai simplement la tête et il retourna son attention vers la chambre d'où provenait encore la musique. « Je crois bien qu'il est trop… préoccupé pour le moment. Vous lui direz au revoir de ma part. » Son ton était un peu plus doux, drôle de contraste avec la froideur qu'il venait tout juste de me témoigner. « Je m'assurerai de lui passer le message. » Et c'est en me remerciant distraitement qu'il quitta l'appartement, me laissant échapper un soupir soulagé. Je n'étais définitivement pas confortable en sa présence et avec raison. Cependant, je crois bien que j'avais réussi à lui montrer que je prendrais soin de Yuan. Enfin… je l'espérais.

Mes pensées me ramenant à Yuan, mon humeur s'assombrit aussitôt. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait. Mettre son travail en jeu simplement pour m'éviter la prison? J'étais un criminel, bon sang! Ne l'avait-il pas encore compris?

Observant la chambre, écoutant distraitement la musique, j'attendis. J'attendis qu'il l'arrête enfin, vérifiant que nous ne parlions plus, que tout était silencieux. J'attendis qu'il sorte la tête et vérifie que nous n'étions effectivement plus en train de parler, qu'il remarque que Bryant était parti. Et j'attendis qu'il approche enfin à pas de loup, le visage incertain. « Bryant est parti? » Demanda-t-il doucement, légèrement inquiet, très certainement à cause de ce qui pourrait s'être dit entre son commissaire et moi. « Oui, et il te fait dire au revoir. » Maugréai-je d'un ton froid et sec. Cela l'alarma aussitôt et je le vis froncer les sourcils. « Kratos? Quelque chose ne va pas? » Et voilà, c'était les paroles qu'il me fallait. Yuan allait y goûter…

« Oh non, tout va bien. Tu peux t'asseoir, dis? J'aimerais qu'on se parle. » Lui dis-je d'un ton calme en lui indiquant la chaise de ma main. Lentement, il fit comme demandé, son inquiétude loin d'être calmée. Même, elle semblait s'être amplifiée. « Tu es… certain que tout va bien? On dirait que vous avez parlé de quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas. »

Je le dévisageai avec une lueur presque malfaisante dans les yeux. « Oh non, ce fut for enrichissant! Il m'a appris quelque chose que j'aurais bien aimé être courant avant. » Et avant de le laisser parler, j'haussai subitement le ton. « _**Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui t'a pris de mettre le meurtre de Rodyle sur ton dos?!?**_ » Il sursauta en m'entendant hausser subitement le ton tout en me levant brusquement, les paumes de mes mains s'abattant sur la table avec brutalité. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu simplement _penser_ à faire une telle chose, encore moins le _faire_!! » Je le toisais de haut, mettant ma rage encore plus en valeur.

Mon accès de colère sembla le frustrer puisqu'il rétorqua aussitôt, les sourcils froncés. « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?! Tout ce que j'ai voulu, c'était te pro – » Il s'arrêta net et sursauta de nouveau lorsque mes mains frappèrent brusquement et violemment la table pour une deuxième fois. « Tu vas te _taire_ et tu vas _me_ laisser parler! » Sifflai-je dangereusement entre mes dents et ce fut comme s'il rétrécissait sur sa chaise, ses yeux soudainement effrayés. Je m'emportais rarement, encore moins avec autant d'agressivité. Et la fois où Yuan m'avait vu dans cet état n'était rien comparée à ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Je crois bien qu'il le sentait parfaitement puisqu'il ne fit que hocher la tête à mon ordre, n'osant pas répliquer, chose qu'il s'était donné une joie de faire la dernière fois.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?! J'ai commis un meurtre, un _meurtre_!! Et ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est l'indécence de mentir à ton commissaire?! Bon sang, Yuan! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un _criminel_!! C'est là la raison principale pour laquelle tu ne devrais _pas_ me protéger, encore moins de cette manière! Tu aurais pu _perdre_ ton travail!! » Je pompais encore et encore, je voulais frapper quelque chose. Cette rage, c'était celle que j'avais gardé en moi depuis très longtemps déjà, qui éclatait parce que les paroles de Bryant et les actions de Yuan avaient fait déborder le vase. Je savais pertinemment que c'était injuste de déferler tous ces sentiments de haine et d'agressivité envers lui simplement parce que ce qu'il avait fait était de trop, mais je ne pouvais plus me retenir et je ne me calmerais pas tant qu'il n'y aurait pas passé.

« Et depuis quand est-ce que ton travail est devenu si peu important comparé à moi? _Nous étions en froid à ce moment_!!! » Rajoutai-je en sifflant avec hargne, m'étant penché sur la table pour que nos visages soient très près l'un de l'autre. « Si tu avais eu ne serait-ce que la moindre parcelle de bons sens, tu aurais dû me dénoncer! » J'étais en train de mettre en l'air toutes les paroles d'excuses qu'il m'avait faites, n'est-ce pas? J'étais en train de me foutre de son pardon envers mon geste, n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. J'allais le regretter amèrement par après, je pouvais en être certain.

Yuan détourna le regard avec une moue attristée et mécontente. « Tout ce que je voulais était te pro – »

« Me protéger? Ah! Laisse-moi rire! » J'eus un rire jaune sans la moindre parcelle d'émotions à l'intérieur et, lorsque je m'arrêtai, je souriais. Mais pas le genre de sourire que Yuan espérait voir. C'était un sourire de dément, celui que j'avais réservé à Rodyle, bien que beaucoup moins pire. « Tu sais parfaitement que si ton commissaire n'avait pas accepté ton mensonge, en plus de ne pas avoir réussi à me protéger, tu aurais perdu ton travail! Et comment aurais-tu espéré m'aider alors?! » Il grimaça et je sus maintenant que je venais d'atteindre le point de la méchanceté. Pourtant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me calmer, à m'arrêter! « N'as-tu donc jamais appris à réfléchir avant d'agir?! »

Il se leva d'un bond, le regard toujours détourné. « Oui, et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai essayé de te protéger. » Maugréa-t-il d'un ton blessé alors qu'il levait des yeux furieux et dégoûté vers moi. Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter. Comment? Comment avais-je pu être aussi cruel? Pourquoi étais-je allé si loin?

Sans un mot, il se glissa hors de la cuisine. Je tendis une main vers lui, comme pour l'attraper et l'arrêter. « Yuan, attends! Excuse – »

La porte de sa chambre claqua, faisant presque trembler l'appartement, et ma main retomba alors que je baissais la tête avec honte. « …Moi. » Terminai-je pitoyablement dans le silence complet de la cuisine. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Je venais de me mettre Yuan à dos et ce ne serait pas aisé de me faire pardonner maintenant…

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point je m'étais laissé emporté par des démons du passé. Je ne m'emportais jamais, sachant pertinemment que je ne réagirais que comme autrefois, au moment d'être quelqu'un de cruel et sans merci. Même Yggdrasil et, surtout, encore moins Anna, ne m'avaient vu ainsi. Pas même le moindrement en colère. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà la troisième fois devant Yuan. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez lui qui m'empêchait tant de me contrôler?

Je réalisai alors subitement qu'en promettant à Yuan de retirer mon masque lorsque nous serions que tous les deux, je me montrais réellement au vrai jour. Mes sentiments avaient soudainement de la place en moi, mais puisque j'étais si peu habitué de les ressentir, je n'arrivais pas à les témoigner de la bonne façon. Tout ce que j'avais voulu à l'instant, c'était montrer à Yuan que l'inquiétude m'avait rongé, l'inquiétude et la peur face à son idiotie. Cependant, tout ce qu'il en était sorti était de la fureur pure et simple. J'ignorais encore comment afficher ma véritable inquiétude.

Je soupirai. Comment lui expliquer tout cela maintenant qu'il était celui en colère? Et avec raison, devrais-je ajouter. Mieux valait attendre qu'il se calme. Je verrais par la suite si j'allais le voir moi-même ou si j'attendais qu'il revienne vers moi de son propre chef. Malgré que connaissant Yuan, il était assez têtu pour m'ignorer pendant des jours.

Me demandant quoi faire pendant ce temps, mon regard se posa alors sur des feuilles reposant sur la table. Une photo sur le dessus me fit reconnaître l'un des trafiquants de drogue suspects et je sus aussitôt que c'étaient leurs dossiers au poste de police. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle Bryant était venu aujourd'hui, pour les apporter à Yuan. C'était logique puisque mon ami avait très peu le temps d'aller les chercher avec la mission d'Yggdrasil.

La curiosité me prenant, je m'assis et les feuilletai, tentant de voir si j'aurais plus de précisions que dans les dossiers d'Yggdrasil. Je fus pourtant rapidement déçu lorsque je n'y vis pas vraiment d'éléments plus pertinents. Numéros de téléphones, adresses, toutes les informations civiles les concernant, bien que pour la plupart, ces données devaient être fausses ou alors simplement là afin de remplacer les véritables données dans le but d'être inscrit comme citoyen légal.

Certains d'entre eux avaient des dossiers criminels, mais pas les quatre que j'espérais. Ces derniers avaient, encore une fois, très peu d'informations indiquées sur eux. J'avais l'impression de faire affaire avec des fantômes! C'était beaucoup trop suspect. J'allais définitivement devoir enquêter sur eux.

Mon regard se portant sur l'horloge, je vis l'heure un peu tardive et décidai de préparer à manger. Peut-être que cela l'attirerait afin que je puisse m'excuser.

Bientôt, l'odeur de viande envahit l'appartement, ainsi que celle d'œufs et de riz fromagé. Et même si Yuan ne venait pas dans la cuisine, j'irais tout de même lui porter un plat. Hors de question qu'il en saute un tant et aussi longtemps que je vivrais avec lui. Je risquais de l'irriter, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas cette 'manie' de ma part, mais il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse un jour ou l'autre.

Le repas terminé, Yuan n'étant toujours pas sorti, je sus qu'il faisait sa tête de mule. C'est donc avec un soupir découragé que je me rendis jusque devant sa porte, une assiette en main, toquant doucement sur le bois franc. Il n'y eut aucune réponse et je levai les yeux au ciel. Est-ce qu'il tenait tant à agir comme un enfant depuis tout à l'heure?

Ne me laissant pas impressionner, j'entrouvris la porte et jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour le trouver assis à son bureau devant son ordinateur, une expression faussement concentrée, comme pour prétendre qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu. « Yuan? » L'appelai-je doucement et il tourna un regard noir en ma direction. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Demanda-t-il sèchement et brusquement, ce qui me fit grimacer. Il était encore furieux.

Cette fois, j'entrai dans la pièce et posai l'assiette tout près de lui qu'il ne daigna même pas regarder. « Je suis venu t'apporter ton repas… » Commençai-je, mais il me coupa.

« Je n'ai pas faim. Et si tu n'es venu que pour cela… »

« Et pour m'excuser. » Terminai-je plus doucement. Il me regarda avec des yeux surpris. « Ah bon? Tu avais pourtant l'air d'être très en accord avec ce que tu m'as dit et loin d'être désolé. » Maugréa-t-il en regardant ailleurs. Je secouai la tête instantanément. « Pourtant, je le suis. Je regrette sincèrement ce que j'ai dit. J'ai… perdu les pédales lorsque Bryant m'a dit ce que tu avais fait. » Cette fois, il semblait intrigué. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer mes sentiments, Yuan. Ce que tu m'as fait promettre est plus dur que tu ne le crois. Je suis si habitué de ne rien ressentir que je ne les prends plus pour ce qu'ils sont, je ne les comprends aucunement. Je fais mon possible vraiment, mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler comme je le voudrais. Lorsque ton commissaire m'a annoncé que tu m'avais protégé, cela m'a mis en colère puisque ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je me sens… confortable que tu fasses. Mes erreurs sont les miennes, pas les tiennes. Tu as failli perdre ton travail que tu aimes tant, qui est si important pour toi. » Avouai-je pitoyablement. À ces derniers mots, il détourna le regard, bien que je ne compris pas pourquoi. Pourtant, je l'ignorai, ne voulant pas les presser sur un sujet qui, peut-être, le rendait inconfortable. « Ma colère a pris des proportions trop grandes sans que je ne m'en rende compte et tu as tout récolté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, puisque ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, pas même avec Anna. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Soudain, ses yeux brillèrent avec bonheur et satisfaction, ce qui me prit de court. Était-ce parce que je m'étais excusé et m'étais expliqué? Étrangement, je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était là la véritable raison. J'avais plutôt le pressentiment que m'être mis en colère contre lui le rendait tout d'un coup heureux…

Je n'eus pas le temps de le lui demander. « Je comprends. J'accepte tes excuses. » Il se leva et prit son assiette. « Oh, et Kratos? » Je l'observai avec intrigue. « Merci! » Mon air confus le fit sourire moqueusement et mystérieusement, mais il ne daigna pas s'expliquer, alla seulement dans la cuisine pour y manger son repas où je l'y suivis.

* * *

J'en étais au dernier de ma liste. Vharley Ikutsuki. Un homme réputé pour ses affaires et les drogues puissantes qu'il arrivait à se procurer. J'avais déjà fait ma petite enquête parmi les trois autres trafiquants mystérieux de ma liste, mais n'avait rien trouvé de vraiment anormal, que ce soit chez le trafiquant ou ses clients. Sauf peut-être pour un. Au bar fréquenté par l'un des trafiquants, un homme du nom de Mitsuo, j'y avais vu Pronyma y pénétrer un soir pour en ressortir une heure plus tard. Chose dont je n'étais étrangement pas au courant. Pourtant, elle était une espionne directement sous moi, j'avais affaire à tous ses rapports. Et il me semblait aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment affaire à Yggdrasil seule à seul. Alors pourquoi était-elle ici?

Étrangement, en la voyant ressortir, je n'avais rien vu avec elle. Elle avait les mains complètement vides. Ne venait-elle donc pas pour la drogue? J'avais besoin de cette information, j'avais besoin de savoir si elle prenait parfois du Datura. Cela me donnerait une meilleure piste pour l'enquête de Yuan.

Je décidai donc de revenir le lendemain, après avoir enquêté auprès des deux autres trafiquants, pour la voir de nouveau entrer dans le bar et y ressortir une heure plus tard, les mains vides. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à l'intérieur?!

Le troisième jour, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bar, je la suivis à l'intérieur pour savoir une bonne fois pour toutes ce qu'elle y faisait. Je m'introduisis après quelques instants, attendant qu'elle ait de l'avance afin de ne pas me faire remarquer. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle me voit; je n'étais pas le waka-gashira pour rien.

Me fondant dans la foule qu'il y avait déjà dans la salle, malgré le fait que nous n'étions qu'en début de soirée, je la vis se diriger exactement vers le trafiquant que je suivais. Mes sourcils se froncèrent et elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'en aller plus loin avec lui, dans des salles à l'arrière.

Je m'approchai de l'endroit où ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt et mon attention fut soudainement portée par des hommes tout près, regardant dans la même direction par laquelle Pronyma et Mitsuo étaient partis. « Encore elle! Et elle n'achète jamais rien. » Maugréa l'un d'entre eux avant de retourner à la tâche.

Elle n'achetait jamais rien? Vraiment? Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Avec précaution, je me rendis dans le couloir, faisant attention pour ne pas me faire voir ni entendre. Bientôt, j'entendis des sons étouffés venant d'une pièce dont la porte était encore entrouverte. Je n'eus cependant l'audace de regarder en comprenant enfin ce qu'elle venait faire et je soupirai avec découragement en ressortant rapidement de cet endroit. Pronyma avait le profil d'une prostituée et je l'avais toujours remarqué, mais de la savoir en train de commettre un tel acte en ce moment même me dégoûtait. Encore une fois, j'avais très hâte que toute cette enquête soit finie et qu'Yggdrasil soit enfin sous les barreaux.

Mon enquête sur ces trois trafiquants était donc peu concluante. Je ne les laissais pas de côté puisqu'on ne savait jamais, mais il me restait un dernier endroit à visiter qui s'avérerait peut-être plus décisif. Je m'y étais rendu aussitôt après avoir quitté le bar et était arrivé une heure plus tard.

Sortant de ma voiture, je constatai soudainement avec horreur quel genre d'endroit ce Vharley fréquentait… Un club échangiste. Et en ce moment, j'étais complètement seul. Il y avait très peu de chances que je puisse y entrer. Mais bon, mieux valait essayer avant, au cas où je pourrais m'infiltrer sans être vu.

Je fis le tour de la bâtisse en premier, regardai pour des portes à l'arrière, mais même si j'en trouvai, elles étaient toutes barrées. Quant aux fenêtres, toutes fermées. Mais quelle malchance! Je devrais vraiment m'essayer à l'avant…

Malheureusement, comme je le pensais, je me fis tout de suite jeter dehors alors qu'on riait de moi aux éclats. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui m'accompagne. Ou plutôt, d'une femme… Et, malheureusement, la seule femme que je connaissais qui pourrait m'aider dans cette enquête était Préséa. Mais il était tout simplement hors de question que je l'entraîne avec moi dans un tel endroit! Elle avait seize ans, j'en avais vingt-huit. On allait me prendre pour un pédophile, chose que j'aimerais éviter le plus possible.

Je soupirai, tentant de trouver une solution alors que je retournais à l'appartement de Yuan. En entrant à l'intérieur, je le vis attablé à son ordinateur dans la cuisine, certainement en train de chercher le plus d'informations possible sur Origaki ou revoir ce qu'il avait déjà.

Puis, une idée me vint soudainement en tête.

Et si…

* * *

**N/A : **Oh oh oh! Mais quel genre d'idée Kratos pourrait-il bien avoir en tête? Ce sera à vous de deviner ou alors de voir dans le prochain chapitre, hu hu hu! :3

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé la rencontre entre Bryant et Kratos! Je sais qu'ils sont censés s'apprécier dans le jeu, mais c'est toujours amusant de voir un autre côté de la médaille ;p

En espérant aussi que le chapitre vous a plu! Merci à toutes nos revieweuses adorées et à tous nos lecteurs aussi!

On se revoit dans deux chapitres!


	14. Chapitre 14

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Bonjour à tous! Encore une fois, nous sommes sincèrement désolées pour l'attente. Pour vous consoler un peu, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. J'espère que vous l'aimerez!!

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Je devais admettre qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour me faire peur. Mais lorsque Kratos s'emporta contre moi, je ne pus faire autrement qu'être paralysé de terreur dans ma chaise, incapable de bouger, ne pouvant rien faire que de le regarder avec des yeux terrifiés. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère, fou de rage, me reprochant le geste que j'avais fait pour le protéger. J'étais indigné qu'il s'en prenne à moi, mais en même temps, je comprenais qu'il réagisse ainsi. Seulement, ne voyait-il pas que j'avais agi de la sorte, car il était précieux à mes yeux?! Plus précieux que tout ce que j'avais au monde! Et tout ce que j'avais en retour, c'était un Kratos en colère qui alla jusqu'à m'insulter. Je ne pouvais pas endurer cela plus longtemps et je sortis de la cuisine pour aller dans ma chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je savais que l'ignorer était agir comme un enfant, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Il m'avait vraiment blessé en agissant de la sorte. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que j'avais agi ainsi parce que je ne voulais pas le perdre? Bien sûr, il semblait que j'avais à le lui dire directement pour qu'il comprenne, chose que je n'allais jamais faire. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois.

Je m'étais installé à mon ordinateur, sans pouvoir m'y concentrer tellement j'étais en colère. Bientôt, l'odeur de nourriture s'introduisit dans ma chambre et mon ventre cria sa faim, mais je n'étais pas près de sortir pour voir Kratos. Il était celui qui me devait des excuses, et je m'avérais être très têtu. Je saurais attendre. Mais comme je l'avais prévu, peu de temps passa avant que Kratos ne cogne doucement contre le battant de ma porte. Je ne répondis rien, gardant mon attention sur mon ordinateur. Lorsqu'il entra et qu'il prononça mon nom, je lui répondis brusquement. Il ne méritait pas ma sympathie en ce moment. Je restai cependant surpris de l'entendre s'excuser et j'écoutai en silence alors qu'il s'expliquait.

Lorsqu'il m'avoua qu'il ne s'était jamais emporté devant sa femme, je ressentis un étrange et irrationnel bonheur. Kratos ne s'était jamais dévoilé au complet devant Anna, mais il le faisait devant moi. Je me sentis tellement touché par cette révélation que je ne pus cacher ma joie et Kratos me regarda d'un air confus. Pour ajouter encore à sa confusion, je me levai avec mon assiette et le remerciai, souriant mystérieusement. Il devait penser que j'étais fou alors qu'il venait juste de me hurler dessus. Je l'étais sûrement, surtout parce que je gardais un espoir insensé d'être aimé en retour.

* * *

Le soir même, je me rendis une nouvelle fois à Origaki, avec la ferme intention de m'introduire à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je m'étais procuré un habit semblable à celui que les yakuza de l'endroit portaient. Une fois à l'intérieur, si j'avais la malchance de croiser par inadvertance un employé, je pourrais passer inaperçu. Enfin, je l'espérai. C'était déjà la quatrième journée de ma mission et je n'avais pas le temps de concocter un plan décent. Surtout si Raine ne se trouvait pas ici.

Vers minuit, lors de la relève de la garde, comme prévu, l'entrée de derrière resta vulnérable. Je m'approchai prudemment, longeant le mur, jetant des coups d'œil autour au cas où quelqu'un serait dissimulé quelque part. Au moins, je savais déjà qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras surveillant l'entrée. J'entrouvris la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, seulement pour voir un corridor complètement désert. Je m'introduisis rapidement et marchai le long du corridor sombre. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que j'entende des pas venir dans ma direction. Voyant une porte fermée près de moi, je l'ouvris pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un petit entrepôt. Ne voyant personne à l'intérieur, j'entrai et fermai doucement la porte derrière moi. La personne passa devant la pièce et bientôt le son de ses pas s'évanouit. Je sortis alors prudemment de la pièce et marchai le long du corridor, le trouvant vide à nouveau. Mon instinct me dit que l'homme qui avait passé était la relève de la garde. Je bifurquai bientôt, ouvrant discrètement chaque porte que je passais. Aucune trace de Raine, ou de quelque chose pour m'aider. Pour le moment, du moins. J'arrivai au niveau d'une porte plus imposante lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée devant moi. J'agis instinctivement. Je reculai vivement et me cachai dans un coin reculé à l'abri des regards. Je jetai un regard discret seulement pour voir deux hommes sortir et discuter vivement dans le corridor.

« J'en ai assez de ce boulot. On n'est pas assez payés pour ça. » Grogna l'un des deux. L'autre rigola. « Tu dis toujours ça, mais je ne te vois pas quitter ce boulot. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, sinon? Te faire griller au soleil sur une plage à Katsura? Laisse-moi rire! » Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre. « Pour sûr que je ferais ça! Mais à la place, je suis pris ici, à être déplacé d'un endroit à l'autre comme une vulgaire poupée pour garder une fichue scientifique! » Toute mon attention fut sur la conversation à ce moment. J'écoutai attentivement. « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? » Demanda une voix confuse. « On me transfère de nouveau, voilà ce qui arrive! J'ai un nouveau poste dans le laboratoire. Je dois surveiller cette Raine. Quel boulot passionnant. » Sa voix sarcastique paraissait irritée.

Je le savais! J'aurais dû viser le laboratoire depuis le début! Cela m'avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps précieux. Mais… surveiller Raine? Cela sonnait comme si elle était gardée contre son gré… Ce ne serait pas si étonnant que ça, en y pensant bien.

« Encore de la garde ajoutée?! Le chef semble avoir peur de se la faire voler! » Commenta l'autre, sa voix approchant de moi. Je me tapis dans le coin, de façon à ce qu'ils ne me voient pas lorsqu'ils passeraient. « Je sais. On dirait qu'il s'attend à un coup de la part d'Yggdrasil. Mais il est vrai qu'il a déjà envoyé des espions nous observer. On ne peut jamais être trop prudent. » Répondit l'autre alors qu'ils passaient devant moi sans me voir, tournant le coin rapidement, leurs voix s'estompant lentement. J'attendis un long moment sans bouger avant de me rendre rapidement devant la porte de laquelle ils venaient de sortir. J'en avais appris beaucoup, mais si je pouvais repartir sans les mains vides, alors ce serait bien mieux. N'importe quelles informations sur l'édifice du laboratoire seraient les bienvenues.

J'ouvris la porte prudemment et la trouvai vide de toute vie. Je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de surveillance. Je m'avançai vers un des ordinateurs et le trouvai déjà ouvert sur leur programme de surveillance. Je fouillai rapidement, cherchant quelque chose de spécifique.

Après plusieurs minutes, j'eus un sourire de satisfaction lorsque je trouvai ce que je cherchais; le plan complet du laboratoire. Je mis la main sur un disque portatif au hasard et y uploadai le plan. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je remis rapidement l'ordinateur sur la page qu'il montrait lorsque j'étais arrivé et m'éclipsai rapidement de la salle, juste avant que les deux hommes de tout à l'heure ne reviennent, sans s'apercevoir de mon passage.

Sortir de l'édifice avait été un jeu d'enfant. Je sortis par où j'étais entré, mais cette fois, la relève montait la garde. Je me plaçai silencieusement derrière lui. Avant même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ma présence, je plaçai rapidement un linge imbibé de chloroforme sur son nez. Il tomba comme une masse quelques secondes plus tard. La voie était maintenant libre. Je pouvais me le permettre, puisque ce garde ne se ferait pas relever avant plusieurs heures et il ne se souviendrait même pas de ce qui s'était passé, seulement de s'être endormi. Je filai rapidement, ne laissant derrière moi aucune preuve de mon passage.

* * *

Cette perte de temps n'avait pas été complètement inutile. En étudiant le plan de plus près, je m'étais rendu compte que l'édifice des laboratoires était plutôt… complexe. Et il n'était pas question que je me perde. Je n'aurais pas de seconde chance d'accéder à Raine. Je commençai alors à me concocter un plan.

Il fallait dire que les trois jours qui suivirent me laissèrent pleinement le temps de le faire. Kratos avait pris sur ses épaules d'investiguer chacun des quatre trafiquants de drogues plus que suspects, puisque la liste de leurs clients était habilement dissimulée, comparé aux autres trafiquants qui faisaient affaire avec Yggdrasil. À croire qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

Kratos passait donc la plupart de son temps dans les endroits fréquentés par chacun, et moi je me concentrais à contrecœur sur la mission d'Yggdrasil. Car ma limite de temps finissait aujourd'hui, et j'étais loin d'être prêt à infiltrer le bâtiment principal. Cette fois encore, je ne réussirais pas dans les temps. Autant dire que je préfèrerais me concentrer sur les trafiquants de drogue à la place.

En début de soirée, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, signifiant que Kratos était enfin de retour. J'avais passé la journée les pensées plongées dans le cas d'Origaki et j'avais hâte qu'il n'arrive pour me changer les idées. Il vint me trouver dans la cuisine et je lui souris doucement.

« Salut. Tu as passé une bonne journée? »

« Pas trop mal. Et toi? » Il me demanda prudemment et j'eus l'impression qu'il me regardait un peu trop attentivement. Je levai un sourcil et le regardai d'un œil curieux.

« Ça va. » Je répondis d'un ton tout aussi prudent. « Ton assiette est dans le frigo. »

« Merci. » Il répondit simplement, mais ne fit aucun geste pour aller la prendre. À la place, il s'accota contre le comptoir et son regard se posa sur moi. Il agissait étrangement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le dévisageai durant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je le vois prendre une grande respiration avant de parler.

« Yuan, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service… » Il laissa échapper, et je restai surpris de ses paroles. Kratos ne m'avait jamais demandé un service jusqu'à présent. Et à voir son regard, cela semblait important, mais cela semblait aussi le rendre mal à l'aise. Ma curiosité se décupla.

« De quoi s'agit-il? » Je demandai et le vit hésiter un peu.

« Et bien, j'ai fait mon enquête sur les quatre trafiquants de drogue dont je t'avais parlé. Pour rencontrer Vharley, le seul d'entre eux que je n'ai pas encore pu investiguer, je dois me rendre dans un club où il passe la plupart de son temps. Le seul problème, c'est que je dois absolument être accompagné pour y entrer. » Il expliqua, me jetant un regard appuyé.

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer lorsque je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait besoin que je l'accompagne à cette soirée en tant que son… _amant_?! Je me sentis rougir à cette seule pensée, même si je savais que ce ne serait que faux, que je ne serais pas _véritablement_ l'amant de Kratos.

« Oh. Alors, je n'ai qu'à faire semblant de sortir avec toi, c'est ça? Il n'y a pas de problème, dans ce cas. » Je répondis, réussissant à ne pas rougir de plus belle. Ma réponse ne sembla pas le soulager, car il parut encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Euh oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça. C'est une soirée où sont seulement acceptés les couples… hétérosexuels. » Il lâcha et examina ma réaction de près.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour que mon cerveau fasse les liens nécessaires. Lorsqu'il le fit, mon visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et je fixai Kratos d'un regard indéchiffrable. Non… Il ne pouvait pas vraiment me demander une telle chose, je devais me faire des idées.

«…» Je ne répondis pas, ce qui rendit Kratos encore plus mal à l'aise. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se retenait. Je finis par prendre la parole lentement, détachant chaque mot.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je t'accompagne, mais tu as besoin que ce soit une femme? » Ma voix neutre n'exprimait aucune émotion.

« Exactement. » Il répondit avec ce que je crus être de l'espoir dans la voix. Ma réaction cette fois ne ce fit pas attendre. Je me levai brusquement avec mon assiette vide dans une main que j'allai porter dans l'évier, à côté de Kratos.

« Non. » Je répondis simplement, d'un ton ferme. Je fis un mouvement pour m'éloigner de Kratos et de sa demande stupide, mais il m'attrapa le bras et me força à lui faire face.

« Yuan, je t'en prie! Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander!! » Il me supplia et je compris le sérieux de la situation puisqu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à supplier ainsi. Mais malgré cela, malgré l'importance d'approcher ce Vharley, j'étais furieux qu'il puisse me demander de me déguiser en femme pour l'accompagner. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait que j'étais?! Je me dépris violemment et le fusillai du regard.

« N'importe quoi!! Et Presea, hein?! Elle pourrait sûrement t'accompagner si tu le lui demandais! » Je lui lançai en élevant la voix. Kratos me regarda comme si j'étais fou, complètement mortifié.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?! Elle n'a que seize ans! Je vais passer pour un vrai pédophile!! » Il s'exclama avec force et je me détournai en furie, rangeant la vaisselle avec fureur.

« Et bien tant mieux!!! Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de me travestir pour une stupide soirée!! » Je répliquai d'un ton brusque, indigné. Mais Kratos n'était pas près de lâcher le morceau. Il pouvait être aussi têtu que moi.

« J'ai _besoin_ que tu m'aides. Cette enquête est importante, tu le sais autant que moi, et c'est peut-être le seul moment que nous ayons pour le prendre à part. » Il tenta de me raisonner d'un ton à nouveau plus calme, mais je ne voulais rien entendre.

« Je sais tout ça, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me demandes une chose pareille!! » Je sifflai furieusement, m'étant retourné vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir. Kratos s'avança alors vers moi et agrippa mes épaules fermement, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Sa proximité sembla faire fondre petit à petit la fureur et l'indignation que je ressentais.

« S'il te plaît, _je t'en supplie_, fais-le pour moi. » Il insista d'une voix suppliante, désespérée et je me sentis aussitôt mal de m'être emporté. Kratos semblait tellement vouloir que je l'aide, était-il juste que je le refuse?! Mais quand même, j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à jeter de côté ma dignité. Mais pour Kratos, je savais que je n'aurais pas le choix. Je détournai le regard et me mordis la lèvre.

«… Tu triches. Comment est-ce que je pourrais te refuser quoi que ce soit quand tu sembles si désespéré? » Je murmurai à contrecœur.

« Alors, tu acceptes? » Il demanda avec espoir, sa poigne sur mes épaules se resserrant quelque peu. Je plongeai un regard déterminé dans le sien.

« Oui, mais ça va te coûter cher. _Très_ cher. » Je répliquai avec sérieux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais accepté. Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres de Kratos.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » Il annonça, le cœur plus léger. Il devait être content. Il n'était pas celui qui allait devoir se faire passer pour une femme, après tout. Je me dépris à nouveau de son étreinte.

« Et _je _choisis ce que je vais porter. » Une moue déçue fit son chemin sur le visage de mon ami.

« Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé choisir ta tenue. » Il plaisanta et mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Je ne trouvais pas cette situation particulièrement drôle. Je m'éloignai de lui et me retournai juste avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Tu peux toujours rêver. Il est hors de question que tu choisisses dans quelle tenue ridicule je vais devoir me pavaner. » Je lui lançai d'une voix irritée avant de quitter la pièce furieusement. J'eus l'impression d'entendre Kratos rire doucement, mais ce devait être l'effet de mon imagination.

* * *

En ce moment, j'avais une forte envie de me jeter en bas d'un pont, n'importe quoi au lieu de me trouver ici, dans un magasin de vêtements distingués pour _femme_, pour acheter une _robe _de soirée. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter?!! Maudit soit Kratos! Je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, à mon plus grand malheur. Et cette faiblesse de ma part avait mené à la présente situation, moi rougissant de la tête aux pieds devant une vendeuse qui me regardait les yeux ronds après que je lui aie dit ce dont j'avais besoin. Sérieusement, la mort serait plus amusante en ce moment. La jeune vendeuse me demanda d'attendre avant de filer dans l'arrière-boutique. Vraiment, j'étais loin de me sentir à l'aise en ce moment. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle n'était pas seule et un signal d'alarme s'alluma dans ma tête. La suivant était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui était loin de m'inspirer confiance. Ses manières étaient un peu… étranges, tout comme ses habits. Il portait ce qui semblait être un complet coûteux et classique, si ce n'était de la couleur vert forêt, assorti d'une cravate jaune _banane_. Il avança jusqu'à moi avec un déhanchement trop prononcé pour un homme, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui ne me disait rien de bon. Je le dévisageai, sur mes gardes.

« Bonjour monsieur. Alors, on m'a informé que vous aimeriez vous enquérir d'une robe? » L'homme étrange murmura le reste de la phrase de sa voix flûtée, et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Toutefois, mon embarras ne fit que se décupler et je ne pus qu'affirmer de la tête. Le sourire de l'homme grandit, si c'était humainement possible.

« Et s'agit-il d'une occasion spéciale? » Il continua d'une voix mielleuse.

Une occasion spéciale? J'aurais bien aimé, oui. Mais ce n'était pas le vrai moi qui accompagnerait Kratos à ce club débile et cette pensée me rendit amer.

« Non, il ne s'agit que d'une soirée tout à fait banale. » Je marmonnai, toujours embarrassé par cette situation. Le vendeur me prit soudainement par le bras et eut un rire qui me fit frissonner. Mais dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarquais?!

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec vous, cette soirée sera loin d'être banale, croyez-moi! »

Et sans que je ne puisse réagir, il me traîna à travers les rayons, jetant robes, souliers, accessoires et sous-vêtements dans mes bras sans me demander mon avis, sans écouter mes protestations. Je levai des yeux horrifiés vers le vendeur fou lorsqu'il me jeta un string. Un string à motif léopard, qui plus est.

« Hé! Il est hors de question que je porte cette _chose_! » Je protestai et un sourire mystérieux fit son chemin sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« Il est essentiel d'être prêt à toutes _éventualités_. » Il susurra et mes yeux s'agrandirent encore à son insinuation. Mais qu'est-ce qui passait dans la cervelle de ce fou, bon sang?!

Après suivirent plusieurs paires de soutiens-gorge rembourrés. À cette étape, j'étais trop mortifié pour réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. Je repris mes esprits lorsque le vendeur me poussa dans une cabine d'essayage, s'enfermant à l'intérieur _avec_ moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! » Je m'écriai, sans me soucier du fait que tout le monde dans le magasin devait m'entendre.

« J'ai supposé que vous auriez besoin d'aide pour essayer tout ça. » Il expliqua d'un ton amusé. J'étais loin de trouver cette situation drôle, en particulier lorsque ses mains descendirent dangereusement près d'endroits _privés_.

« Hé, enlevez vos sales pattes de sur moi!! Où est-ce que vous croyez toucher, là?! » Ma voix furieuse se répercuta dans le magasin, à peine étouffée par les rires des vendeuses. Rires qui cessèrent lorsque la porte de la salle d'essayage céda et que le vendeur vola à travers la place sous ma rage intense.

* * *

Lorsque je revins à l'appartement, en fin d'après-midi, ma rage ne s'était pas diminuée. Je claquai la porte d'entrée et passai furieusement devant Kratos, qui était déjà revenu, sans vraiment le voir, marmonnant des injures contre les vendeurs pervers et profiteurs. Je ne m'aperçus de sa présence que lorsqu'il vint me rejoindre dans ma chambre, où je déposais le sac contenant mes achats de la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça à propos de vendeurs pervers? » Il me demanda d'un air confus et je ne daignai même pas le regarder.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il a eu ce qu'il méritait. » Je grommelai, toujours de mauvaise humeur. Cette journée n'était pas la meilleure que j'aie passée, et elle ne prévoyait pas s'améliorer. Kratos ne répondit rien et je le regardai du coin de l'œil, remarquant qu'il observait le sac d'un œil curieux.

« Alors, tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu as besoin? » Il me demanda, tendant une main vers le sac, comme pour s'en saisir. Oh non. Je l'éloignai rapidement de lui et levai un sourcil en sa direction.

« Oui j'ai trouvé, et non tu ne verras pas avant ce soir. » J'affirmai fermement, trop honteux qu'il voie ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. Car il n'y avait pas que la robe à l'intérieur. Disons que je n'avais pas eu le choix que d'acheter des sous-vêtements _féminins_, puisqu'ils paraissaient vaguement au travers du tissu de la robe. Cela ce verrait si je portais des boxers. Et une femme portant des boxers n'était _pas_ quelque chose que l'on voyait souvent. Juste penser aux sous-vêtements que j'allais devoir porter me faisait rougir. Kratos eut l'air déçu de mon refus et je n'en fis pas de cas. Peu importe quelle expression il portait, je ne le lui montrerais pas. Je m'assis sur le lit et le défiai du regard, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion d'y jeter un œil. Cette fois, il parut amusé et s'accota contre le cadre de porte.

« Alors, comment est-ce que ça a coûté, tout ça? » Il demanda d'un ton casuel.

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur mes lèvres. Oh, il n'avait aucune idée…

« Cinquante-cinq mille yens. » Kratos sursauta et ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'était assez drôle à voir, je devais dire.

« Co – Comment?!! » Il balbutia et je dus me retenir de rire.

« Tu as bien compris, cinquante-cinq mille yens. » Je répétai calmement, satisfait de le voir ainsi. On s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que Kratos paierait pour la robe et tous les accessoires, puisqu'il était celui qui insistait pour que je l'accompagne. Alors comme petite vengeance pour m'obliger à me déguiser en femme, j'avais disons… _négligé_ de payer attention au prix. Vraiment, quelle erreur stupide de ma part…

« Tu n'aurais pas pu en choisir une moins cher?!! » Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il était encore sous le choc de la fortune qu'il aurait à débourser. Ce n'était pas mon problème. Il n'avait qu'à y réfléchir avant de me demander de l'accompagner. Il était censé me connaître, donc savoir que je lui ferais un coup pareil. Je m'appuyai sur une main et fit mine de m'intéresser à mes ongles, ayant du mal à cacher un sourire en coin.

« C'était celle-là qui me plaisait. Et tu n'as pas à te plaindre, il y en avait des biens plus chères, crois-moi. » Je répondis, plongeant mon regard dans le sien avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kratos resta sans réagir durant un long moment. Lorsqu'enfin il bougea, je ne m'attendis pas à ce qui suivit. Kratos ferma la distance qui le séparait du lit rapidement, et se pencha au dessus de moi sans rien dire, mais il arborait maintenant le même sourire que je portais quelques secondes auparavant, sourire qui avait disparu lorsque ma nervosité revint en force à sa proximité. Le faisait-il exprès?! J'avais l'impression que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir dans ces situations. Kratos se rapprocha encore et son doigt s'enfonça dans ma poitrine.

« Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi, Yuan. Car c'est certain que tu vas perdre. » Il murmura sur le ton de la confidence et je restai bouche bée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tourné les talons et soit sorti de la chambre, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je sortis de ma torpeur.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?!! »

* * *

Il approchait maintenant neuf heures du soir, l'heure à laquelle nous avions conviés de nous rendre au club privé. J'étais présentement enfermé dans la chambre de bain, me débattant avec cette maudite robe, après avoir passé un bon moment à m'occuper seulement du soutien-gorge. Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi honteux de toute ma vie. J'étais occupé à essayer de remonter la fermeture éclair au dos de la robe lorsqu'on cogna impatiemment sur la porte pour une troisième fois.

« Yuan, dépêche-toi ou nous allons être en retard! » Sa voix impatiente me parvint étouffée et je retins un juron lorsque mes doigts glissèrent une nouvelle fois sans parvenir à fermer la fermeture.

« Je sais, pas besoin de crier!! Ça paraît que tu n'as jamais porté une foutue robe, toi! » Je répliquai durement, mais Kratos ne se tut aucunement. Il semblait avoir pris goût à m'énerver.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'as qu'à demander! » La réplique amusée de mon ami m'irrita et je me tournai vers la porte, mon regard meurtrier semblant vouloir creuser un trou au travers du bois. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je jure que Kratos exhalerait son dernier souffle à ce moment.

« Oh la ferme si tu ne veux pas que je revienne sur ma décision!! » Je m'écriai furieusement, ce à quoi Kratos répondit par un rire discret. D'un geste brusque, je me réessayai avec la fermeture éclair et miracle, je réussis à la fermer. Je soupirai longuement et tentai de reprendre mon calme. J'osai regarder mon reflet une dernière fois dans la vitre et grimaçai lorsque je vis à quel point j'avais l'air ridicule. Tant pis. J'allais devoir sortir, maintenant. Cela ne me servirait à rien de faire attendre Kratos plus longtemps.

Une main sur la poignée de la porte, je l'ouvris lentement et mon regard se posa immédiatement sur Kratos. J'en eus le souffle coupé et ouvrit inconsciemment la porte au complet. Je devais dire que le smoking lui allait à merveille. Il portait un complet classique noir qui collait bien à ses larges épaules et qui dessinait sa musculature. Cela prit toute ma volonté pour détacher mon regard de son corps de rêve. Comme c'était injuste que je ne pourrais jamais me l'approprier! Je chassai cette pensée déprimante et concentrai mon regard sur le visage de Kratos. C'est seulement à ce moment que je remarquai qu'il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds. Je devins aussitôt rouge comme une pivoine.

« J'ai l'air ridicule, c'est ça? » Je soufflai sans parvenir à supporter son regard brûlant.

La robe que je portais valait le prix que je l'avais payée, ou plutôt que _Kratos_ l'avait payée. D'un tissu vert turquoise aussi léger et doux que la soie, elle descendait jusqu'aux genoux, avec d'un côté un dégradé qui descendait jusqu'à la moitié de ma jambe. Sur la totalité du tissu étaient brodés des lys en fil blanc. Elle n'avait ni manches, ni bretelles, d'où la fermeture éclair dans le haut du dos. Inutile de dire qu'elle était assez serrée au niveau de la poitrine. Je portais aux pieds des sandales blanches à talons hauts, avec lesquelles je m'étais pratiqué le plus possible. Je portais également de minces bracelets d'or blanc, ainsi qu'un collier turquoise en rangs d'où pendait un pendentif. Après beaucoup d'essais infructueux, j'avais réussi à coiffer mes cheveux de manière à ce qu'ils soient remontés derrière la tête, plusieurs mèches retombant sur mes épaules et encadrant mon visage. Pour comble de tout, je portais du _rouge à lèvres_, ainsi que de l'ombre à paupières bleu océan.

Pour résumer, je ressemblais au portrait grossier d'une femme. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment les femmes pouvaient encore se sentir elles-mêmes en portant tout ce déguisement.

Et Kratos me regardait toujours de la même manière, ce qui me rendait _très_ inconfortable.

« Vas-y, tu peux rire. Je sais que ça doit être drôle. » J'étais certain que Kratos se mettrait à rire d'une minute à l'autre, mais il n'en fit rien. Il secoua prestement la tête, mais continua tout de même à me fixer d'un air hébété.

« N-non, pas du tout, tu es très… belle! » Il s'exclama spontanément et je m'indignai. Comment ça, belle? À croire que je ressemblais trop à une femme, finalement!

« Ce n'est pas un compliment, ça!! » Je fulminai, mon regard s'assombrissant.

Kratos secoua de nouveau la tête, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

« Je t'en prie, ne le prends pas mal! Je voulais simplement dire que tu pourrais méprendre n'importe qui. » Il rajouta et cela n'apaisa pas ma fureur. On dirait bien que je n'avais pas une once de masculinité, si je pouvais si aisément me faire passer pour une femme!!

«… Tu t'enfonces de plus en plus. » Je remarquai d'une voix menaçante et Kratos sembla voir que j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Il eut un sourire gêné.

«… Désolé. C'est plus fort que moi. » Il répondit et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Il voulait vraiment le dire comme un compliment. Ma fureur s'apaisa lentement lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main.

« Bon, tu es prêt? » Il me demanda doucement et mes joues rosirent légèrement alors que je fixais sa main offerte. Je la pris et pus constater à quel point sa main était grande alors que la mienne semblait si frêle et petite à côté lorsqu'il referma ses doigts autour. J'eus un mince sourire nerveux lorsque je relevai le regard pour le plonger dans ses yeux sombres.

« Non, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas? » Je répondis légèrement, tentant de cacher ma nervosité à cette pensée qui m'obsédait; nous allions à ce club en tant que _couple_. Si seulement on ne jouait pas la comédie…

Kratos marcha vers l'entrée de l'appartement et je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre, ma main toujours prisonnière de la sienne. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de trébucher et je poussai un juron, ce qui me valut un regard amusé de Kratos.

« Hum, tu sais, il ne suffira pas seulement que tu sois habillé comme une femme. Il faudra aussi que tu _agisses_ comme une, sinon nous serons tout de suite découverts. » Il me fit remarquer et je lui jetai un regard noir. Croyait-il que je n'essayais pas?! Cela paraissait qu'il n'avait pas essayé de porter des talons hauts. C'était loin d'être une tâche évidente. Une lueur de défi dans le regard, je délogeai ma main de la sienne et je le contournai pour lui faire face. Il voulait que j'agisse comme une femme? Alors, il allait être servi. Ma nervosité fondit comme neige au soleil. Je m'approchai jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait presque plus d'espace entre nous, écoutant la respiration coupée de Kratos. Je posai une main sur son torse et de l'autre, j'encerclai son cou et caressai doucement la base de sa nuque. Vu la proximité de nos corps, je le sentis immédiatement se raidir, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner. Je levai le visage et approchai mes lèvres de son oreille, laissant mon souffle chaud chatouiller son cou.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis conscient de ça. » Je murmurai sensuellement et crus sentir un frisson parcourir Kratos.

Mais aussi vite que je l'avais approché, aussi vite le contact de mon corps le quitta. Je m'éloignai en direction de la sortie, faisant bouger exprès mes hanches de façon prononcée, sentant le regard de Kratos me brûler. Je parvins à atteindre l'entrée sans trébucher à nouveau et ouvrit la porte, me retournant vers Kratos, qui était resté figé à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé, une étrange expression au visage. Un sourire séducteur naquit sur mes lèvres.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. » Je lui dis d'un ton mystérieux avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie du bâtiment, sachant parfaitement que Kratos me rattraperait assez vite. Je repensai aux paroles ambigües que je venais de dire, qui avaient probablement troublé mon ami. Mais c'était vrai. Il ne me connaissait pas autant qu'il pouvait le croire. Il y avait une facette de moi qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Cette facette qui pouvait séduire et faire tomber presque n'importe qui sous son charme. Mais je ne voulais pas la montrer à Kratos. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voie ce que j'avais fait de mon corps lorsque j'avais tant eu besoin de réconfort. Il était hors de question que je tente de le gagner de cette manière.

Il me rejoignit à l'entrée de l'édifice et passa devant moi. Son visage était de nouveau serein, ne montrant aucune trace de l'effet que je lui avais causé plus tôt, s'il y en avait eu un… Il se dirigea vers son véhicule et je le suivis. Il ouvrit la portière du côté passager et se tourna vers moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Après vous, _mademoiselle_. » Il dit avec amusement. Je lui jetai un regard courroucé, mais prit tout de même place dans le véhicule.

« Kratos? » Je dis simplement, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux. Kratos leva un sourcil.

« Ta dette vient de doubler. » J'annonçai brusquement et refermai la portière au nez de Kratos, qui dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Comme si cela m'importait. Il l'avait mérité. Il savait qu'il allait me frustrer à m'appeler ainsi. Mais il devait aussi savoir que je ne resterais pas fâché longtemps contre lui. J'en étais incapable. Je l'aimais trop pour ça.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes devant le club peu de temps après. Il fallait dire que de l'extérieur seulement, cela paraissait être un endroit très haut de gamme. Les gens qui y entraient étaient tous vêtus proprement. Je sentis la nervosité me regagner. Il ne fallait pas que je gaffe. Kratos sembla voir ma nervosité, car il tenta de me rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras qu'à éviter de trop parler et me laisser faire. Tout va bien aller. » Il dit doucement et je le regardai avant d'acquiescer. Kratos descendit de la voiture et la contourna rapidement, m'ouvrant la portière. J'allais devoir me faire à ces petites attentions pour toute la soirée, même si cela me dérangeait. Je pris la main qu'il m'offrait et m'extirpai prudemment de la voiture. Dès que je fus sur pied, Kratos entoura ma taille de son bras et se dirigea vers l'entrée, surveillée par un portier. Juste avant de l'atteindre, il s'arrêta et se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

« Juste une petite chose avant d'entrer. Ne t'éloigne _pas_ de moi ce soir, d'accord? Reste près de moi. »

Son avertissement me fit froncer les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas… À moins qu'il eût omis de me préciser certains détails. Ce qui, en scrutant son visage, s'avérait être probablement le cas. Je n'aimais pas ça. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de le lui demander que nous étions arrivés devant le portier, qui me détaillait un peu trop du regard, malgré le fait qu'il s'adressait à Kratos.

« Vous avez une réservation, monsieur? »

« Oui, aux noms de Kratos et Yuna Aurion. » Il répondit d'une voix égale et je dus me retenir pour ne pas regarder Kratos avec surprise. Yuna Aurion. J'étais donc devenu officiellement sa _femme_, et il avait pris la liberté de jouer avec les lettres de mon prénom. Quelle bonne blague. Tout ça sans que je ne sois au courant. Dans tous les cas, il ne s'était pas cassé la tête pour me trouver un prénom. Le portier s'inclina respectueusement et s'écarta pour nous laisser passer. Kratos le remercia et ouvrit la porte vitrée, nous introduisant dans le hall d'entrée où on nous débarrassa de nos manteaux. Je profitai de ce moment pour parler discrètement à Kratos.

« Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis à utiliser ton vrai nom de façon si usuelle? » Je demandai d'un ton inquiet et Kratos secoua la tête lentement.

« Ça ne servirait à rien de le cacher. Je suis presque certain que cet endroit va grouiller de yakuza et je vais être reconnu à coup sûr, de toute façon. » Il expliqua d'un ton bas et je ne fis que hocher la tête. C'était vrai qu'il était un peu trop connu dans ce monde.

Il me prit de nouveau par la taille et nous marchâmes lentement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la musique et le son des rires et voix des clients du club. Les derniers mots de Kratos avant qu'on ne pénètre dans la grande salle me troublèrent encore.

« Souviens-toi de mon avertissement. »

Je regardai avec de grands yeux la salle qui s'offrait devant nous. C'était, comment dire… élégant. D'un côté de la salle se trouvait le bar, avec un comptoir de vitre taillée et des fauteuils de cuir noir brodés de fils rouges. La deuxième section était en quelque sorte le « restaurant », puisqu'il y avait un bon nombre de tables finement travaillées et entourées de banquettes de cuir noir. Au plafond pendaient de majestueux lustres dont la lumière tamisée donnait une atmosphère intime. Je remarquai que Kratos semblait tout aussi impressionné que moi par l'aspect du club. Je retournai mon attention sur nos alentours et c'est seulement à ce moment que je remarquai que les couples avaient cessé de parler et chuchotaient en nous regardant. Vraiment, Kratos était bien trop connu. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui qui était le centre de l'attention. Beaucoup de regards se posaient sur moi et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Kratos resserra soudainement son étreinte autour de ma taille d'un geste possessif. Je me collai davantage contre lui sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, ne voulant qu'échapper aux regards.

« Viens, allons nous asseoir. » Il murmura et j'acquiesçai sans attendre, impatient d'échapper aux regards. Un serveur arriva et nous guida vers notre table désignée et je ne me fis pas prier pour m'y asseoir. Les conversations reprirent autour de nous et je pus me calmer un peu. Kratos s'assit près de moi et nous commandâmes chacun quelque chose à boire. Lorsque le serveur repartit, son bras entoura de nouveau ma taille. Mais j'avais l'impression que cette fois il ne faisait pas la comédie. Il paraissait presque inquiet. Cela avait-il rapport avec le fait qu'il voulait que je reste près de lui? J'ouvris la bouche pour le lui demander, mais je fus à nouveau interrompu, cette fois par le regard de Kratos qui suivit soudainement quelque chose en provenance de l'entrée. Je suivis son regard, posé sur un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il s'agissait d'un homme assez âgé, aux cheveux blonds et dont les yeux étaient si petits que je crus à première vue qu'ils étaient fermés. Il arborait un sourire sournois. Je crus au début qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Vharley, puisque toute l'attention de Kratos était sur lui, mais le prénom qu'il prononça tout bas en sifflant me dit le contraire. « Kvar. »

Mon regard se promena entre Kratos et le dénommé Kvar, ma mémoire tentant de se souvenir où j'avais entendu ce nom. Car j'étais certain de l'avoir déjà entendu. Kvar… Soudainement, je me souvins de certaines paroles qu'avait prononcées Kratos il y avait plus d'une semaine. _« Sano, la mission qu'il veut que tu remplisses en est une qu'il ne devrait donner seulement qu'à Kvar, son meilleur et plus ancien espion!! »_ Mon regard revint derechef se poser sur cet homme, le plus ancien espion d'Yggdrasil, qui échangeait des salutations avec certains couples assis au bar. Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon! S'il voyait Kratos ici, qui sait ce qu'il raconterait à Yggdrasil?! Tournant les yeux vers Kratos, je restai étonné de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, mais plutôt confus et pensif. Il devait se demander ce qu'il faisait ici, non accompagné. S'il avait pu entrer, cela voulait nécessairement dire qu'il était un habitué. Il quitta bientôt le bar et se dirigea vers l'entrée d'une autre salle, que je n'avais pas vue avant. L'entrée était masquée par un rideau rouge vin, d'où sortaient parfois des couples alors que d'autres entraient. Cela piqua ma curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ce rideau? » Je demandai tout bonnement et je vis Kratos hésiter vaguement avant de répondre.

« Je dois t'avouer une chose. Je… j'ai oublié de mentionner que - » Il fut subitement coupé par un jeune couple qui nous accosta plutôt joyeusement.

« Kratos Aurion! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu!! Comment tu vas? » Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs demanda en s'assoyant sans demander la permission. Génial, je pensai amèrement. Il semblait que le monde entier avait l'intention de faire en sorte que je n'aie pas les réponses à mes interrogations. En regardant le visage de Kratos, je vis que lui aussi n'était pas très content de l'interruption.

« Je vais bien, Remiel. Beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci, par contre. Oh, permets-moi de te présenter ma femme, Yuna. » Kratos répondit et je du me retenir pour ne pas rougir à l'allusion. Disons que je n'y étais pas habitué. « Yuna, voici le cousin d'Yggdrasil, Remiel, et sa femme, Lana. » Kratos me les présenta et je forçai un sourire, m'inclinant respectueusement devant eux.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer. » Je dis simplement et Remiel me sourit.

« Moi de même. Quelle femme adorable tu as, Kratos! Je suis jaloux. » Il dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il semblait sérieux et cela me donna des frissons. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille alors que sa propre femme se trouvait près de lui?! Et à la regarder de près, Lana ne semblait pas y prêter une quelconque attention. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébène et aux yeux en amande ne semblait pas du tout intéressée par la conversation.

« Mais je n'étais pas au courant que tu t'étais marié, Kratos. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés? » Il s'enquit curieusement et je jetai un coup d'œil à Kratos, qui semblait totalement calme. Je me demandai curieusement ce qu'il allait inventer.

« Disons seulement que j'ai rencontré Yuna à un moment de ma vie où je n'étais plus sûr que vivre en valait la peine. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu sortir de l'impasse et trouver de nouveau goût à la vie. » Kratos expliqua presque en un murmure et j'arrêtai de respirer pendant une seconde.

Ce qu'il avait dit ressemblait… à notre rencontre. Était-ce que Kratos ressentait véritablement?! J'en fus inexplicablement touché, puisque Kratos n'était pas une personne qui avait de la facilité à communiquer ce qu'il ressentait. Alors de le faire maintenant, je lui en étais reconnaissant, et ému. Ma main trouva la sienne sous la table et je la serrai fort. Kratos ne la retira pas et serra ma main en retour. Un mince sourire se peignit sur mes lèvres et je ne prêtai plus vraiment attention à la conversation, qui tournait maintenant autour du travail.

Mais après une demi-heure de conversation entre Remiel et Kratos, je commençais vraiment à m'impatienter. En regardant le visage de Kratos, je savais qu'il voulait se débarrasser du cousin d'Yggdrasil au plus vite, mais ne trouvait pas le prétexte pour le faire. Et je n'allais pas attendre qu'il le fasse enfin. Faisant fit de l'avertissement de Kratos, je m'excusai de table, prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes. Je ne manquai pas le regard inquiet de Kratos. Je n'en fis pas un cas. S'il m'avait dit ce qui l'inquiétait, j'aurais probablement été plus enclin à l'écouter. Mais je voulais savoir où Kvar était allé. Je trouvais étrange qu'il vienne ici, surtout seul. Peut-être… peut-être faisait-il affaire avec Vharley? Hum, c'était possible.

Dans tous les cas, je m'avançais vers l'entrée couverte du rideau lorsqu'un homme m'aborda, me bloquant le chemin vers la salle secrète. Il m'irrita avant même de parler, mais je ne le montrai pas. À la place, un sourire parut sur mes lèvres alors que j'attendais qu'il parle, le détaillant du regard. Il était plutôt séduisant. L'homme, que je considérai dans la vingtaine, avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres et il arborait un grand sourire chaleureux. Il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres, ce qui me fit hausser les sourcils.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre incroyable beauté depuis tout à l'heure. M'accorderiez-vous une danse? » Il demanda avec espoir et je me retins pour ne pas éclater de rire. Si seulement il savait qu'il était en train de faire la cour à un _homme_, il ne s'en remettrait jamais!! Je me rendis compte à quel point il était facile de tromper tous ces gens. Étaient-ils tous stupides? J'eus un sourire d'excuse avant de retirer ma main. Je devais le décliner, je n'avais pas de temps pour ça.

« Je suis flatté, mais - » Je commençai, mais je fus coupé par la voix froide de Kratos qui m'avait rejoint sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

« Mais elle doit déjà une danse à quelqu'un d'autre. » Il finit ma phrase et je le regardai avec des yeux étonnés. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il… Sans prévenir, Kratos me prit la main et me traîna en direction de l'espace réservé à la danse, laissant en plan le jeune homme qui semblait hautement déçu. « Kratos, qu'est-ce que tu… » Je commençais avec confusion lorsque nous atteignîmes la piste de danse, où plusieurs couples dansaient enlacés au rythme lent de la musique. Kratos se retourna vers moi, le regard sévère. Mais il ne semblait pas fâché, plutôt inquiet. J'eus envie de m'excuser, bien que je ne sache pas très bien ce que j'avais fait de mal, mais Kratos entoura ma taille de ses bras et commença à danser lentement au rythme de la musique, geste qui sembla réduire mon cerveau en bouillie. Mais j'avais encore assez de présence d'esprit pour entourer son cou de mes bras et me laisser aller à mon tour sur la musique. Kratos approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille pour y murmurer; « Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner de moi. » Il me gronda doucement. Sa voix près de mon oreille me fit frissonner. Je le regardai dans les yeux, discernant son inquiétude.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire _pourquoi_ tu ne veux pas que je m'éloigne? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? » Je demandai d'un ton autoritaire. J'avais _besoin_ de savoir ce qu'il cachait. Kratos hésita de nouveau avant de soupirer.

« Disons que j'ai… oublié de mentionner qu'il s'agissait d'un… club échangiste. » Il finit rapidement sa phrase, mais je compris tout de même. Je me tendis dans ses bras, réalisant enfin ce qu'il m'avait caché. Un club… échangiste?! Non, il n'avait pas pu! Je lui jetai un regard noir.

« Tu as _oublié_ ce léger détail?! » Je sifflai furieusement entre mes dents, faisant attention que personne ne nous entende. « Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça?! Je veux dire, je viens ici, déguisé en femme pour t'aider, et toi tu ne me dis même pas que je vais finir la soirée dans les bras d'un inconnu! » Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Kratos puisse laisser faire une telle chose. C'était donc comme je croyais. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'un ami pour lui. Je détournai rapidement le regard pour cacher les émotions violentes que je ressentais. J'eus envie de me dégager de lui, mais sa prise autour de ma taille se resserra. Sa main agrippa doucement mon menton et il releva mon visage pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment peux-tu croire que je laisserais faire une chose pareille? C'est pour cette raison que je voulais que tu restes près de moi. Je ne laisserai personne te toucher de cette manière. _Personne_. » Il répondit fermement et ma frustration fondit aussitôt après les paroles possessives de Kratos. Il sonnait comme un amant possessif et jaloux. Enfin, c'était de cette manière que cela avait parût à mes oreilles et je gardai l'espoir ridicule qu'il portait peut-être des sentiments pour moi. Ce qui était bien sûr totalement faux et stupide.

Je cachai mon trouble tant bien que mal. Maintenant n'était pas le moment de me préoccuper de ces pensées dépressives. Je ne voulais pas que Kratos pense que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais mérité de le savoir? » Je demandai plus calmement et Kratos eut un sourire d'excuse, mais qui semblait totalement faux.

« _Yuna_, penses-y un instant. Vu la manière dont tu as réagi lorsque je t'ai demandé cette faveur, crois-tu sincèrement que tu aurais accepté de m'accompagner si je t'avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un club échangiste? » Il expliqua d'un ton à semi-amusé. Je lui jetai un regard plein de reproches.

« Non, je t'aurais laissé en plan et tu l'aurais mérité. Je continue à dire que tu aurais dû me le dire. » Kratos leva les yeux au ciel et je vis qu'il se retenait pour ne pas rire. « Alors quoi, tu attends des excuses? » Mon regard de reproche lui répondit sans que je n'aie besoin de parler. « Bon, je suppose que je suis désolé. En fait, non. » Il répondit avec amusement et je fus outré par ses paroles. Comme ça il n'était pas désolé?! « Ta dette vient de tripler. » Je sifflai furieusement. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Kratos, car il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire. Je le voyais dans ses yeux.

Cette conversation commençait à m'énerver, alors je la détournai quelque peu, regagnant un semblant de calme. « Alors ce qui se trouve derrière ce rideau… » Je commençai lentement et Kratos redevint sérieux, son regard se posant sur l'entrée de la salle dissimulée aux regards.

« Je devine qu'il s'agit des salons privés où ont lieu les… _échanges_, si je peux dire ainsi. Et si Vharley est ici ce soir, il est probablement à l'intérieur. » Kratos murmura sérieusement et je vis que cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. « En d'autres mots, nous allons devoir y entrer? » Je demandai d'un ton égal, mais mes yeux trahirent mon inconfort à cette idée. Le regard de Kratos s'assombrit. « J'espère que non. Avec un peu de chance, il va en sortir. De toute façon, rien ne t'arrivera, je t'en fais la promesse. » Il murmura plus doucement et j'eus un mince sourire.

Je me détendis à nouveau dans son étreinte et déposai ma tête sur sa poitrine, me rapprochant le plus possible de lui. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, comme si une chaleur intense m'enveloppait et me brûlait délicieusement et j'avais l'impression que mourir dans ses bras ne me laisserait aucun regret. Je ne m'étais jamais senti ainsi auparavant, même pas avec Martel. Mais c'était tellement douloureux de savoir que même s'il était si proche de moi, il semblait aussi très loin et j'avais l'impression que jamais il ne serait à moi. Cette proximité avec Kratos ce soir me faisait autant de mal que de bien. Pour cette raison, j'avais hâte que cette soirée finisse.

Nous restâmes silencieux durant plusieurs minutes alors que j'écoutais les battements du cœur de Kratos. J'en oubliais presque où j'étais en ce moment tellement je me sentais bien dans son étreinte. Aussi fus-je déçu lorsque Kratos m'éloigna de lui doucement, murmurant tout bas; « Il arrive. »

Je me tournai aussitôt, oubliant ma déception pour observer le nommé Vharley. Mes yeux se posèrent sur un homme assez gras dont les cheveux bruns rasés sur les côtés formaient une crête hideuse sur le dessus de sa tête et qui portait une barbe de quelques jours. Il portait un complet noir élégant, mais qui n'arrivait pas à le faire paraître mieux qu'il ne l'était. Une belle jeune femme était accrochée à son bras. À en juger son apparence quelque peu indécente, j'étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'une prostituée. Surtout à la voir se promener avec un homme comme Vharley, qui était loin d'être séduisant. Ce dernier se dirigea vers nous d'un bon pas, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je ne bougeai pas, si ce n'était de m'accrocher au bras de Kratos et de me rapprocher de lui, attendant que le trafiquant n'arrive. Au moins, j'étais soulagé qu'il sorte de lui-même. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de nous et je remarquai à nouveau à quel point il était repoussant. Il tendit une main boudinée à Kratos.

« Et bien et bien, quelle surprise de te voir ici, Kratos. Je devine que tu n'es pas en mission de la part d'Yggdrasil. » Il parla d'une voix bourrue qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas surpris de nous voir, malgré ses paroles. Quelqu'un devait lui avoir dit que Kratos était ici et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était sorti des salons privés. Mon ami lui serra la main. « En effet, Vharley. J'aimerais m'entretenir de quelque chose avec toi. Aucun rapport avec Yggdrasil. » Il répondit simplement. Vharley hocha la tête, mais son regard était prudent. Il ne savait pas de quoi Kratos pouvait vouloir lui parler. « Allons nous asseoir, dans ce cas. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. » Alors qu'il parlait, je voyais que son regard louchait dans ma direction et cela prit tous mes efforts pour ne pas grimacer. Je n'aimais pas me faire observer par un homme comme lui, il me rappelait trop Rodyle et ce n'était _pas_ quelque chose dont je voulais me rappeler.

Nous allâmes nous asseoir à une table dans un coin reculé, ce qui nous permettrait de ne pas nous faire entendre. « Alors de quoi tu peux bien devoir me parler, Kratos? Puisque tu t'es déplacé jusqu'ici, ce doit être important. » Vharley demanda d'un ton casuel, un bras sur les épaules de la femme qui l'accompagnait. Je restai silencieux, mon regard se promenant entre Kratos et Vharley, me demandant comment il allait s'y prendre pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Kratos se pencha en avant et joignit ses mains, son regard fixé sur le trafiquant de drogues. « Je vais commencer par te poser une question facile; est-ce que tu procures bel et bien du datura à tes clients? » Il demanda avec sérieux et Vharley haussa un sourcil et eut un rire sec. Il sortit un cigare de la poche de sa veste et l'alluma. Il prit une grande bouffée avant de répondre, « Quelle sorte de question est-ce que c'est?! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque non? Toutes les transactions que je fais sont dans les registres d'Yggdrasil. » Il répondit d'un ton dédaigneux et Kratos soupira. « Oui ou non, Vharley? Je dois m'en assurer. » Il s'enquit d'un ton impatient. Vharley lui jeta un regard noir. « Oui! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? Je n'ai pas toute la soirée! » Il grogna avec mécontentement.

« Je veux savoir à qui tu en procures. Je veux la liste _complète_ de tes clients. » Il dit d'un ton autoritaire. Je sus alors que Vharley n'était pas un chien fidèle d'Yggdrasil si Kratos lui demandait cela aussi directement. Il devait être le genre d'homme fidèle au plus offrant. Ce n'était pas plus rassurant, dans mon opinion. Les yeux du trafiquant se plissèrent de méfiance et d'irritation. « Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Aurion. Et ce n'est certainement pas une façon de demander. » Le visage de Kratos resta neutre. Il s'accota nonchalamment contre le sofa. « Alors, allons-y de cette manière. Tu me dis ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, en échange d'un prix raisonnable. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que cela ne concerne que nous deux. » Sa voix grave permettait de voir la menace que sous-entendaient ses paroles si jamais il rapportait tout à Yggdrasil.

Vharley resta silencieux un long moment, ne lâchant jamais Kratos du regard, fumant lentement son cigare. Cette attente me rendait nerveux. Kratos dut le sentir, car il trouva ma main et la serra dans la sienne. Je lui jetai un regard. Lui aussi n'avait pas quitté Vharley des yeux.

Le trafiquant éteignit son cigare dans le cendrier. « Ça me paraît raisonnable. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux cette liste? Qu'est-ce que tu espères y trouver? » Il finit par demander.

« Cela ne te concerne en rien. Occupe-toi seulement de me donner cette liste. » Kratos répliqua froidement et il était clair à ce point qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout et que le contraire aussi était vrai. L'irritation peignit les traits de Vharley. « Pas si vite. Paiement avant, informations après. N'essaye pas de me rouler! » Il grogna. Cette fois, je vis de la colère dans les yeux de Kratos, à demi dissimulés par ses mèches auburn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors? » Il demanda sèchement. Les yeux de trafiquants se posèrent alors sur moi pour la deuxième fois ce soir et je me tendis aussitôt. « Une nuit en compagnie de ta charmante femme sera suffisant. Ce n'est pas trop cher payé, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » Ses paroles doucereuses me glacèrent d'effroi alors que cela ramenait des souvenirs trop frais à ma mémoire. Pas un autre comme Rodyle!! Je devais être maudit. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. La réaction de Kratos ne se fit pas attendre. Son bras entoura mes épaules de manière possessive, me rapprochant de lui comme s'il tentait de me protéger et ses yeux foudroyèrent Vharley. « Il n'en est pas question. Tu ne toucheras pas à ma femme. Trouve autre chose. » Il répliqua d'un ton glacial et le trafiquant éclata de rire. « Tu es sérieux?! Tu es venu ici, dans un club _échangiste_, et tu n'as même pas l'intention de prêter ta femme!? Mais à quoi est-ce que tu as pensé?! » Il dit d'un ton amusé.

Je sentis une vague d'indignation m'envahir alors qu'il me traitait comme un vulgaire objet. J'étais tellement près de Kratos que je sentis sa poitrine vibrer alors qu'il crachait des paroles haineuses, « Je suis venu ici dans le seul but de te parler! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de m'engager dans cette activité dégoutante et dégradante!! » Je restai surpris par les réactions violentes de Kratos. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer des émotions devant les autres. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai qu'il avait élevé le ton assez pour que des têtes se tournent dans notre direction, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait. Vharley ne se laissa pas impressionner. Un rictus se peignit sur ses lèvres. « Peu m'importe ce que tu penses. Je ne changerai pas d'idée. Si tu veux cette liste, tu devras me laisser passer du temps avec cette délicieuse créature. Je dois avouer que je te comprends de vouloir la garder pour toi tout seul. Une perle rare comme celle-ci, elle doit savoir comment satisfaire un homme… » Je rougis de honte aux paroles de cet homme détestable. Paroles qui enragèrent Kratos encore plus. Il se leva brusquement, m'entraînant avec lui. « Alors dans ce cas, le marché est annulé. Viens Yuna, on s'en va. » Il dit furieusement et fit un geste pour s'éloigner, mais je le retins par le bras. Il se tourna et me jeta un regard confus. Je m'approchai pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Kratos, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?! C'est peut-être notre seule chance d'avoir la liste de ses acheteurs. Si l'on veut trouver le meurtrier de ta famille… » Je ne parvins pas à finir le reste de la phrase, frissonnant à la seule idée de rester seul avec Vharley. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le problème qu'il se rendrait compte que je n'étais _pas_ une femme, mais bien un homme. Je savais que le cas advenant, je saurais m'en tirer, je saurais trouver un habile moyen pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte. Mais au fond de moi, j'espérais que Kratos refuse cette alternative, même si c'était la meilleure solution pour qu'il puisse venger sa famille adorée. Le regard de Kratos ne s'adoucit pas, même si sa main écarta une mèche de mon front avec douceur. « Je m'en fous! On trouvera autre chose, je refuse qu'il touche à ne serait-ce qu'un de tes cheveux! Ne pense même pas à te dégrader de cette manière pour une chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine. » Il siffla bas entre ses dents et je me trouvai incapable de répondre tellement j'étais secoué par ses paroles sincères. Comment… comment pouvait-il me laisser passer avant sa famille, si importante à ses yeux?! Je ne comprenais pas, et cette attention me fit l'aimer encore plus. C'était tellement injuste. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que tous les gestes qu'il posait à mon égard ces derniers temps ne faisaient que renforcer les sentiments que je ressentais envers lui?! Qu'ils ne faisaient que me faire souffrir davantage, me montrant ce que je n'obtiendrais jamais?! Non, bien sûr qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Voyant que je ne protestais pas davantage, Kratos me prit la main pour m'entraîner vers la sortie lorsque Vharley se leva à son tour et prononça des paroles d'une voix haineuse. « Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas ta pute décider elle-même, hein? Cette bouche doit bien lui servir à autre chose que te faire plaisir. » Ces mots furent ceux de trop, qui firent exploser la colère bouillante de Kratos. Il se tourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et son poing s'écrasa avec violence dans le visage de Vharley. Le sang jaillit de son nez cassé alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Je restai pétrifié de stupeur, regardant le visage furieux de Kratos, incapable de bouger tellement j'étais sous le choc. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une colère aussi noire. Il était… effrayant. « Merde!! Tu m'as cassé le nez!! » Vharley gémit, cachant son visage sanglant dans ses mains. Kratos s'avança vers lui et empoigna durement le col de son complet, le soulevant de terre sans ménagement. Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier. « Tu as intérêt à retirer ce que tu viens de dire si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je te bousille autre chose. » Il menaça d'une voix dangereuse et la peur teinta les yeux de Vharley alors qu'il agrippait la main de Kratos dans un vain espoir de le faire lâcher prise. Il paniqua lorsqu'il en fut incapable. « Ça va, ça va, je suis désolé!! Lâche-moi!!! » Il cria d'une voix apeurée, mais Kratos ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant. Je sortis enfin de ma torpeur lorsque je compris la gravité de la situation. Il était dans une rage semblable que la fois avec Rodyle. La peur me consuma en entier. J'agrippai le bras de Kratos d'un geste désespéré. « Je t'en prie, arrête! Tu m'as promis… » Le son de ma voix suppliante sembla le secouer. Il me regarda un long moment, ses pupilles sombres plongées dans les miennes avant que son attention ne se reporte sur le trafiquant apeuré. « Tu es chanceux cette fois, Vharley. Mais si jamais j'apprends que tu as rapporté cette conversation à Yggdrasil, tu n'es pas mieux que mort! » Il siffla de colère. « Kratos! » Je le réprimandai d'un ton alarmé, indigné qu'il ait dit une telle menace. Enfin, il relâcha Vharley qui tomba par terre, les yeux ronds de terreur. Kratos passa à côté de moi sans me jeter un regard, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je le suivis rapidement, ignorant tous les regards braqués sur nous et les jurons poussés par Vharley.

Le trajet de retour se passa en silence. Kratos fixait la route, le visage fermé. Je lui jetai plusieurs regards en coin, inquiet de son silence. Je me mordis la lèvre et regardai distraitement par la vitre de la voiture alors que mes pensées tournaient sans cesse autour de ce qui venait de se passer. Kratos s'était mis dans une rage folle seulement parce que Vharley m'avait insulté de la sorte. Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé. Je devrais être fâché qu'il ait agi ainsi, mais je n'en avais pas le cœur. J'étais tellement touché par sa réaction, par son envie de protéger mon honneur. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait réagi de cette manière. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ce qu'on disait et pensait de moi? Il ne devrait pas y prêter autant d'attention.

Ce fut sans dire un mot que nous entrâmes dans l'appartement, tard ce soir-là. Je n'osais rien dire, incapable de déchiffrer l'expression étrange sur le visage de Kratos. Dans tous les cas, il paraissait de for mauvaise humeur. Je m'éclipsai rapidement pour prendre une douche, ayant hâte de me sentir à nouveau moi-même.

Lorsque j'en sortis, habillé de mon pyjama, je trouvai Kratos assis sur le lit, toujours en habit de soirée, ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux en batailles, son regard rivé sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air pensif, mais son expression était beaucoup moins meurtrière que lorsque nous étions arrivés. Je risquai donc de m'approcher de lui, grimpant sur le lit et posant une main prudente sur son épaule. Kratos se tendit à mon toucher, et je sus qu'il était alerte. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kratos? Tu te comportes étrangement depuis que nous avons quitté le club. » Je m'enquis doucement, inquiet de son comportement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir seulement de Vharley, n'est-ce pas? Il tourna la tête pour me regarder et nous restâmes ainsi durant un court instant, sans rien dire, perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Soudainement Kratos se leva brusquement et gagna la porte, accotant son front contre le battant, le souffle lourd. Une expression blessée naquit dans mes yeux alors qu'il fuyait mon contact comme la peste. J'avais donc raison. Depuis plusieurs jours, ma présence le blessait et je ne pouvais rien y faire. En fait, si. Je pouvais l'éviter, mais j'en souffrirais. Et j'étais tellement égoïste que je refusais cette alternative. Kratos reprit un peu contenance, mais il refusa de me regarder alors qu'il murmurait, « Je suis désolé. » Avant de quitter la chambre comme un coup de vent.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai. Un rêve des plus effrayants, mais aussi des plus magnifiques. Car dans ce rêve, Kratos me retournait mes sentiments, il me désirait plus que personne ne m'avait jamais désiré, il me donnait plus qu'on ne m'avait jamais donné, me montrait avec son corps ce que ses mots ne pouvaient exprimer. Je ressentais un tel bonheur que j'avais envie de pleurer. Mais cela ne dura pas.

Un poignard étincelant. Un rire démentiel. Une fleur rouge s'épanouissant sur une peau bronzée. Un regard carmin perdant son éclat.

Le corps de Kratos devint froid dans mes bras tremblants, alors que je regardais horrifié le visage démoniaque de nul autre qu'Yggdrasil, tenant devant ses yeux le poignard ensanglanté, murmurant des mots qui s'enfonçaient dans mon cœur de plus en plus profondément. « S'il ne peut m'appartenir, il ne sera jamais à personne d'autre! Ne vois-tu donc pas que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve? Kratos ne t'aime pas, il ne fait que t'utiliser pour son amusement personnel. Tu n'es que son jouet, et rien d'autre! » Je secouais vivement la tête, ouvrant la bouche pour contrer ses paroles fausses, mais je me trouvai incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Mes mains trouvèrent ma gorge et des larmes d'impuissance et de rage longèrent mes joues…

C'est ainsi que je m'étais réveillé, paniqué, des larmes souillant mes joues, avec l'impression d'étouffer, de me noyer dans la panique. Ce n'est seulement que lorsque je remarquai la présence de Kratos près de moi que je pus me calmer un peu. Je tendis une main tremblante vers son visage, mais me ravisai à la dernière seconde. Mes larmes ne cessèrent pas cependant de couler à la vision effrayante du visage sans vie de l'homme que j'aimais. Ce fut alors plus fort que moi. Je me fichai du fait que Kratos ne soit à moitié éveillé, battant des paupières lentement et bougeant près de moi. Je me fichai de ce qu'il pouvait penser de mes actions. Je fermai la distance entre nous, me collant contre lui le plus possible, enfouissant mon visage en larmes dans son gilet, respirant son odeur intoxicante. Il dut se rendre compte que ses vêtements se faisaient inondés, car il se réveilla vraiment cette fois, ses yeux fatigués se posant sur le dessus de ma tête, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir mon visage. Il appela mon nom d'une voix endormie et inquiète, mais je refusai de relever le visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie ainsi. Malgré le fait qu'il soit pleinement éveillé, je ne le lâchai pas. J'avais besoin de sentir qu'il était vivant, respirant tout près de moi, besoin de savoir que ce n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Kratos ne me repoussa pas et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je me rendormis rapidement, épuisé par mes émotions conflictuelles et ma peur dévorante.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent trop rapidement à mon goût. À part le travail que je devais remettre pour la police, je passais tout mon temps à perfectionner mon plan pour entrer dans le laboratoire et rencontrer Raine. Mais le pire de tout fut les moments où j'étais seul avec Kratos. Depuis cette soirée échangiste, un silence inconfortable pesait entre nous, à mon plus grand chagrin. Kratos m'évitait la plupart du temps, sans jamais me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais plus encore, lorsque ses pupilles sombres se posaient sur moi, j'y voyais de la souffrance et des tourments sans fin. Et j'étais la cause de cette souffrance, je le savais. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignorais. Et il ne voulait pas la révéler. Le voyant ainsi, je sentais mon cœur se briser en des millions de fragments et je ne pouvais rien y faire à part l'observer souffrir.

* * *

J'y étais enfin. J'avais passé près d'une semaine et demie sur cette mission, plus que le temps qui m'avait été accordé, mais je me tenais enfin en face de la pièce où Raine Sage, la scientifique de génie d'Origaki, passait la plupart de son temps. Me rendre jusqu'ici avait été plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru, mais j'avais bien peur que mon stratagème ne dure pas longtemps avant que toute la garde de l'édifice ne fasse une battue pour me trouver.

Après plusieurs jours d'observation, j'avais trouvé une proie plutôt tête en l'air et plus souvent drogué que dans un état normal, qui montait la garde près d'une des entrées latérales. Celui qui l'accompagnait s'était absenté durant un long moment, moment dont j'avais profité pour m'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Pour l'avoir vu déjà plusieurs fois, je savais où il cachait sa carte d'identification. Précautionneusement, je l'avais substituée dans la poche de sa veste et m'était éloigné rapidement, sans bruit.

Cela avait pris plusieurs jours pour faire une fausse copie de la carte, avec ma photo présentée sur le dessus, mais le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant. À première vue, on n'y verrait que du feu. J'avais donc réussi à m'introduire à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sous prétexte d'avoir été transféré du département de l'armement. Le garde me laissa entrer, mais je ne manquai pas le regard suspicieux qu'il me jeta. J'étais certain qu'il allait enquêter sur mon identité, découvrant ainsi que je n'avais jamais travaillé pour eux. Lorsqu'ils le feraient, j'étais certain que ce serait le chaos total pour tenter de me trouver. Je devais faire vite.

J'avais appris le plan de l'édifice par cœur, et c'était sans difficulté que je parvins devant le laboratoire de Raine. J'ouvris la porte rapidement et mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, penchée sur un télescope, plongée dans des calculs compliqués. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et elle releva des yeux étonnés vers moi.

« Je peux vous aider? » Elle demanda d'un ton contrarié. Elle semblait ne pas aimer l'interruption. « Vous êtes bien Raine Sage? » Je demandai d'un ton pressé. Je n'avais pas le temps de lambiner. Le regard qu'elle me jeta prouva qu'elle m'avait immédiatement démasqué. J'imagine que tous les employés d'Origaki la connaissaient, alors que moi, non. Elle se releva et posa une main sur sa hanche, me dévisageant. « C'est bien moi. Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes? Ne soyez pas offensé, mais vous ne paraissez pas être un employé travaillant ici. » J'eus un mince sourire. Elle était brillante, c'était pour sûr. Je m'accotai contre la porte et croisai les bras, écoutant les bruits qui provenaient du corridor. Je devais me tenir prêt. « Je serai franc avec vous. Comme vous l'avez si habilement deviné, je ne travaille pas pour Origaki. Je suis employé par Yggdrasil et j'ai ordre de vous ramener avec moi. Yggdrasil veut votre génie. » J'expliquai calmement, observant de près les réactions de Raine. Elle ne parut pas surprise, mais son expression s'assombrit et elle me tourna le dos pour ranger des papiers dans un tiroir. Elle devait déjà être au courant qu'Yggdrasil la convoitait. « Vous direz à Yggdrasil que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de sortir de cette cage seulement pour me retrouver dans une autre. Je préfère encore rester ici. » Elle répondit brusquement.

Je réalisai alors ce que ses paroles signifiaient. Elle n'était pas libre, elle ne l'avait jamais été au sein de cette organisation. Et elle désirait la liberté. Je sus à ce moment qu'il ne me serait pas nécessaire de l'amener de force avec moi. Elle viendrait, si j'utilisais les bons mots. J'allais devoir jouer toutes mes cartes. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'assis sur une des seules chaises qui n'étaient pas encombrées d'objets divers. « Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi. » Je la suppliai d'un ton sérieux et hâtif. Elle se retourna lentement, le regard inquisiteur, me prouvant qu'elle écoutait ce que j'avais à dire. « On m'appelle Sano Nagano, espion à la solde d'Yggdrasil. Mais ceci n'est pas mon vrai nom. Je suis en réalité Yuan Ka-Fai, du département de police d'Okinawa. Je suis en fait un policier infiltré qui tente d'arrêter Yggdrasil une bonne foi pour toute. » Pour prouver mes paroles je sortis devant les yeux incrédules de Raine mon badge de policier, qui était habilement caché dans une doublure dissimulée de mon manteau. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre, puis elle reprit une expression prudente, ses yeux bleutés me toisant. « Si vous dites vrai, alors pourquoi remplissez-vous les missions qu'il vous donne? Vous n'accomplissez rien de bon à faire cela. » J'eus un sourire triste. Elle avait raison, mais je n'avais pas le choix tant et aussi longtemps que ce cinglé ne serait pas sous les barreaux. «Il n'y a pas encore d'évidences pour l'arrêter. Je dois gagner du temps, et plus je suis proche de lui, plus ce sera facile pour moi de découvrir tous ses secrets et de trouver une preuve assez forte pour l'arrêter. Si je ne remplis pas les missions qu'il me donne, jamais je ne resterai vivant assez longtemps pour le faire payer pour ses crimes. » Je vis que Raine était sur le point de parler à nouveau, mais je la coupai. Je n'avais pas le temps. Je devais la convaincre rapidement. « Alors si vous venez avec moi, si vous acceptez de vous rendre à l'organisation d'Yggdrasil, je vous fais la promesse que vous regagnerez votre liberté lorsqu'il sera capturé. »

Raine resta pensive pendant un moment. Je m'impatientai rapidement, jetant des regards furtifs vers la porte. Elle releva bientôt le regard sur moi, mordillant sa lèvre nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que vous serez capable de l'arrêter? Que vous serez capable de me rendre ma liberté? » Elle demanda en un murmure plein d'espoir. Mes pensées convergèrent tout de suite vers Kratos et mes lèvres dessinèrent un sourire triste. « Parce que je l'ai promis à quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Je lui ai promis que sa famille serait vengée. Et il n'est pas question que j'abandonne une promesse, même si cela signifie que je dois mourir pour le faire. » Je répliquai avec conviction, mon regard brûlant ne faiblissant jamais.

Elle sembla troublée d'abord par la force de mes mots, mais je vis bientôt de la détermination gagner les pupilles bleutées de la jeune femme. « D'accord. Je vous suis. » Elle acquiesça et je me levai, satisfait. « Je suis content de l'entendre. Partons d'ici. » Je me tournai vers la porte et avançai vers elle lorsque Raine me héla. « Attendez! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête?! On ne peut pas sortir par là, nous serons tout de suite repérés! » Je la regardai sans comprendre. « Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Lorsque je suis venu ici, il n'y avait personne dans les parages. » Le regard qu'elle me jeta alors me prouva que quelque chose clochait. Je compris subitement. Il n'y avait pas eu de gardes à mon arrivée, alors qu'il devait toujours y en avoir pour l'empêcher de sortir de cette pièce. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose; ils nous attendaient de l'autre côté. Ils savaient déjà que j'étais un espion et m'avaient laissé passer expressément. Nous étions piégés. Et le pire de tout, c'est que je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à un plan décent pour sortir de l'édifice, seulement pour y _entrer_. Je vins rapidement la rejoindre, la nervosité me gagnant. «N'y a-t-il pas une autre sortie? » Raine secoua la tête négativement. « J'ai bien peur que non. Cette pièce n'a qu'une issue. » Elle répondit avec désespoir.

Génial. J'avais réussi à atteindre Raine et à la convaincre de rejoindre Yggdrasil, mais je n'avais aucune idée comment sortir d'ici.

J'allais avoir besoin d'une idée de génie, et vite.

* * *

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Et voilà pour le quatorzième chapitre. Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, cinquante-cinq mille yens équivaut à environs six cent vingt dollars américains. Cela fait beaucoup d'argent. XD

J'espère que vous aimez toujours le déroulement de l'histoire et pour ceux qui désespèrent de voir Kratos et Yuan ensembles, soyez patient! Nous vous réservons des surprises. ^_^

À la prochaine!!


	15. Chapitre 15

**N/A : **Wouah, c'est enfin les vacances! Ce qui veut dire... que je n'aurai quand même pas plus de temps parce que Noël demande toujours beaucoup de temps. Ugh, désolée -.-""

M'enfiiiiin, voici un cadeau de Noël pour vous tous que nous espérons toutes les deux, vous plaira! Tales of Symphonia ne nous appartient toujours pas, il est toujours à Namco. On devrait peut-être essayer de faire des démarches pour l'avoir par contre... Ça reste à voir xD

Allez, bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 15**

Je… je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je n'avais jamais, au grand jamais, pensé que cela serait si ressemblant. Ses courbes parfaites lui donnant une silhouette si svelte et féminine, ses cheveux rassemblés ensemble sinon de quelques mèches qui lui découpaient son si joli visage. Les émeraudes brillantes à l'intérieur de ses yeux mis en valeur par le maquillage qu'il avait dû tant avoir de difficulté à mettre. Les bijoux sur ses poignets et son cou semblant si frêles lui allaient à merveille. Et la robe… Je me foutais littéralement du prix à présent. Elle en valait plus que la peine. De le voir ainsi valait tout l'or du monde entier et j'étais définitivement heureux d'avoir eu la chance de le voir ainsi. Il pourrait méprendre n'importe qui.

Bon sang! Yuan n'était pas une fille, mais il rendrait n'importe quelle femme - jolie ou non - jalouse ce soir. Il était d'une perfection si rare que je n'arrivais pas à arracher mes yeux de sa beauté éclatante, ni de refermer ma bouche qui s'était ouverte d'elle-même. Il fallut que mon ami me parle pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

« J'ai l'air ridicule, c'est ça? »

Ridicule? Non, au grand jamais. Elle était si belle… Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je pensais même à lui en tant que femme maintenant. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'en empêcher! Et plus que jamais, je voulais faire de Yuan mien, le voulait pour moi seul. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour oublier cette soirée, tout avouer et… non, j'allais trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Ça n'arriverait jamais de toute façon.

Il me demanda de rire et je refusai sur le champ. Hors de question puisqu'il était si magnifique. Et bien malgré le fait que je le complimentai, il se frustra tout de même. Ah là là, je n'y pouvais pourtant rien. _Elle était si… parfaite._

Alors que nous étions sur le point de sortir, Yuan trébuchant avec ses sandales, il fit quelque chose dont je ne me serais jamais attendu. Il s'était rapproché de moi sensuellement. Sa proximité était telle que je m'étais senti raidir, la respiration courte, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, la sueur perlant presque sur mon front. Je déglutis difficilement. Le faisait-il donc exprès? C'était si dur de me contrôler lorsqu'il agissait ainsi!

Mon cerveau réagissant de lui-même, j'avais failli pencher la tête pour capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes, mais il se dégagea aussitôt pour se diriger vers la porte, m'en empêchant. Déçu et rageant, je l'observai sans dire un mot, tout de même soulagé de ne pas m'être vendu. Ce n'était pas le moment, surtout si nous allions voir Vharley.

J'avais pris le temps de me calmer avant de le rejoindre à la voiture afin d'être le plus normal possible, puis nous nous étions rendus au club.

Là-bas, j'avais fait mon possible pour le garder tout près de moi afin qu'il ne se fasse pas interloquer par d'autres hommes. Je n'avais pas voulu lui dire à quel genre de club nous nous rendions puisqu'il aurait refusé aussitôt sinon. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison non plus. Il était tout simplement hors de question que Yuan appartienne à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. Enfin… sauf si Yuan aimait une autre personne en retour, mais cela était une toute autre histoire. Dans tous les cas, je devais admettre que j'étais très possessif envers lui. Je m'étais promis que je le protégerais, après tout.

Lorsqu'enfin nous rencontrâmes Vharley, il m'agaça automatiquement. Je n'avais jamais aimé cet homme qui se fidélisait toujours au plus offrant, voulant s'assurer d'être le plus riche possible, le reste ne comptant pas pour lui.

Mon agacement se transforma rapidement en rage noire lorsqu'il me demanda Yuan en échange pour la liste. Mais est-ce qu'il était fou?! Il croyait que ce n'était pas cher payé, mais ce qu'il me demandait n'avait tout simplement pas de prix comparé à une médiocre liste. C'est donc en m'assurant d'avoir Yuan près de moi que je lui fis comprendre qu'il ne l'aurait pas. J'étais si furieux que je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'avais haussé le ton et que tout le monde nous regardait à présent. Je me sentais bouillir à l'intérieur, d'une rage si intense que je me levai brusquement en ramenant Yuan avec moi, voulant me dépêcher de sortir avant que je ne gaffe et que je ne blesse Vharley. Yuan tenta de m'arrêter, de me demander si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais. Après tout, je le passais avant ma famille ce qui pouvait sembler louche. Mais je m'en foutais. Jamais je ne voulais qu'il se dégrade d'une telle façon, ni qu'il ne se dégrade tout court d'ailleurs.

Je fus sur le point de l'entraîner avec moi à nouveau, cependant, Vharley eut le culot d'insulter Yuan et cette fois, je ne pus me retenir. Je le frappai avec violence, ne voyant maintenant plus que du rouge et rien d'autre. Il allait payer, très cher même! Je ne tolèrerai pas que l'on insulte quelqu'un de si précieux à mes yeux comme il venait de le faire!

J'étais si aveuglé par ce fait que je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais sur le point de commettre le même crime qu'envers Rodyle. Ce ne fut que lorsque Yuan m'arrêta que je le constatai et je dus me calmer assez pour enfin lâcher ce trafiquant dégoûtant. Je ne pus par contre m'empêcher de le menacer de mort bien malgré le fait que Yuan me réprimanda aussitôt, puis enfin nous partîmes de cet endroit infâme. Il était temps…

Sur le chemin du retour, nous restâmes tous deux silencieux. Je n'avais pas la tête à parler de toute façon. J'étais encore furieux par ce qui était arrivé, la scène se répétant en boucle dans ma tête. Vharley qui insultait l'homme que j'aimais, qui voulait se l'approprier, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit! Je sentis mes mains se serrer sur le volant alors que j'y repensais, incapable de me calmer complètement, ma colère encore si intense. Mais en même temps, je m'en voulais atrocement. Comment avais-je pu demander à Yuan de m'accompagner ce soir? J'aurais dû savoir qu'une telle chose se produirait! Je l'avais presque mis en danger, il aurait peut-être pu finir dans les bras d'un autre si je n'avais pas fait attention. De plus, pendant un instant, Yuan s'était proposé pour accomplir le marché de Vharley. Il ne l'avait pas voulu, c'était évident, mais il s'était tout de même proposé. Plus je repensais à ses paroles, plus je sentais mon cœur se briser. Comment avait-il pu se dégrader ainsi? Il était si important à mes yeux, je ne voulais que personne d'autre ne le touche! Alors jamais je n'aurais dû l'amener avec moi, jamais…

Nous arrivâmes enfin à son appartement et il se sauva directement dans la salle de bain pour retirer son accoutrement. Et j'étais si préoccupé que je n'eus pas le cœur de le taquiner, sachant qu'avoir été de bonne humeur, je lui aurais dit de garder la robe en souvenir.

Je m'assis sur le lit dans la chambre, fixant mes genoux, la tête entre mes mains. Ma colère s'était atténuée pour être remplacée par de l'amertume. J'avais donc eu raison. Je ne le méritais aucunement, surtout si je lui demandais de tels services comme celui de ce soir. Je devais m'arrêter là, me distancer. Je ne pouvais plus lui demander de tels services, car je savais qu'un même scénario se produirait. Je ne pouvais plus l'approcher, je ne pouvais pas imposer mon amour qui non seulement le rendrait mal à l'aise, mais aussi qui ne lui ferais que du mal. Cela pourrait entraîner bien des conséquences. Et je ne parlais pas seulement d'Yggdrasil qui était une véritable menace! Je parlais aussi de moi-même, de toutes les erreurs que je pourrais provoquer qui le blesseraient autant que lorsque j'avais assassiné Rodyle. Et lui refaire du mal, jamais je ne pourrais le tolérer.

Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'il mit sa main sur mon épaule et je le regardai avec une expression indéchiffrable, débattant sur ce que je devais faire. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, je me dégageai et me collai au cadre de porte. Pourquoi est-ce que sa proximité seule faisait tourbillonner mes émotions au point d'en devenir fou? Pour le moment, je n'en pouvais plus, je devais me calmer. « Je suis désolé. » Murmurai-je avant de me sauver au salon.

C'était maintenant décidé. Le moins je m'approchais de lui, le mieux ce serait.

* * *

Je retournai tout de même me coucher dans son lit lorsqu'il fut endormi, ne voulant pas couper radicalement toutes nos habitudes. Il se poserait encore plus de sérieuses questions sinon, questions que je ne voudrais ni n'oserais répondre. Par peur de bien des choses.

Je m'étais à peine endormi que je le sentis alors se coller tout contre moi, son corps secoué sous ses pleurs. J'en fus aussitôt inquiet et l'appelai par son nom, me demandant ce qui se passait, mais jamais je n'eus de réponse. Avait-il fait un cauchemar? Probablement. Mais sur quoi? Avait-il revu Rodyle? Ou alors était-ce Vharley qui hantait son esprit?

Peu importe quoi, quelque chose le tourmentait et je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette vue. J'hésitai longtemps, débattant sur si je devais le prendre dans une étreinte rassurante ou alors simplement le laisser se calmer tout près de moi sans que je n'agisse? Je m'étais dit après tout que le moins nous nous rapprochions, le mieux ce serait…

Mais je réalisai que je me devais tout de même l'aider car il était au moins mon ami! Alors je le serrai contre moi, seulement pour me rendre compte qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Je savais par contre que je ne le lâcherais pas de la nuit pour qu'il puisse se sentir rassuré et que ses cauchemars soient éloignés. « Je ne sais pas ce qui te hante, mais pardonne-moi. » Lui murmurai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne m'entendrait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que je pénétrais le bureau d'Yggdrasil pour lui remettre des rapports, je sus que quelque chose clochait en voyant Kvar tout près de notre supérieur, finissant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier était maintenant dans une colère noire, colère qui ne s'atténua pas en me voyant, au contraire. Je sus aussitôt ce qui se passait et je maudis mon imprudence. J'aurais dû le savoir que Kvar viendrait tout lui rapporter!

« Merci beaucoup, Kvar. » Yggdrasil prononça entre ses dents. « Tu peux disposer maintenant. » L'espion s'inclina et, après m'avoir jeté un sourire narquois et moqueur, disparut par la porte pour retourner à son travail.

Yggdrasil se leva lentement, ses yeux ne me quittant pas une seconde alors que je réfléchissais rapidement sur quoi lui dire exactement. Je n'en eus cependant pas le temps puisqu'il fut vers moi en un rien de temps et il me gifla avec force. « Comment as-tu osé?! » Hurla-t-il, les poings serrés si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'avoir une nouvelle femme?! _Hein?! _» Encore abasourdi par la gifle, je frottai machinalement ma joue. « Mithos, ce n'est pas – »

« Ce que je pense? » Finit-il pour moi. « Oh, effectivement, je crois que tu as raison, ce n'est pas ce que je pense. » Il se mit à faire les cent pas et il ricana soudainement. Je crus qu'il avait perdu la tête. « Selon la description de Kvar, tu te serais tenu hier soir avec une très jolie femme aux longs cheveux soyeux d'une couleur azur, des yeux émeraude aussi brillants qu'un bijou... » Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour me faire face. « Étrangement, si on prend une description plus grossière, ça ressemble à un _chien_ que nous avons!! » Je me sentis indigné qu'il traite encore Yuan comme un vulgaire animal, mais je n'eus pas le loisir de lui faire savoir puisqu'il prit un vase pour le jeter au sol, me faisant sursauter. Ce dernier se fracassa en mille morceaux, mais mon supérieur l'ignora royalement et marcha tout de même sur les morceaux brisés. « Je savais que vous aviez une relation plus que professionnelle. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents avec rage, son visage maintenant à deux pouces du mien. Ses mains furent aussitôt dans mes cheveux, les empoignant, les tirant avec force. « Et j'ignore pourquoi il s'est accoutré d'un tel déguisement… » Commença-t-il avec dégoût. « Mais j'ai tendance à croire que tu veux me _trahir _de nouveau!! Combien de fois, _combien de fois_ vais-je devoir te dire que tu m'ap-par-tiens! À _moi _ et à _personne d'autre_! » Et sans avertissement, il m'embrassa comme la dernière fois, forçant sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche, jouant avec la mienne avant de la mordre sans ménagement. Je retins une exclamation de douleur devant telle violence, même si elle avait été étouffée par le fait qu'Yggdrasil léchait maintenant le sang qui y coulait. « Que dois-je donc faire pour que tu comprennes enfin?! » Il s'exclama avec un mélange d'exaspération et de fureur alors qu'il relâchait enfin ma langue.

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir le repousser en ce moment même, comme j'aimerais lui montrer que les sentiments qu'il ressentait à mon égard n'étaient pas du tout partagés. Malheureusement, si je m'attaquais à lui maintenant, soit il se débarrasserait de moi, soit il se débarrasserait de Yuan. Moi pouvait passer encore, bien que je préférerais rester en vie pour enfin le mettre sous les barreaux pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Mais s'il touchait à un cheveu de Yuan… Cela je ne pourrais le tolérer. Ce pourquoi je ne devais pas m'attirer ses foudres à cause de nous deux et le laisser faire.

« Devrais-je te marquer comme mien? » Déclara-t-il alors que ses lèvres caressaient la peau de mon cou. Soudain, il mordilla une parcelle de ma peau, dans le creux de mon cou, et se mit à sucer sans ménagement. Surpris, je me retins de lâcher une quelconque exclamation, qu'elle soit d'étonnement, de douleur ou de plaisir – quoique jamais je ne lâcherais quelque chose comme cette dernière. Je ne voulais pas tomber si bas sous l'emprise de mon supérieur. Jamais.

Il s'arrêta enfin et regarda son oeuvre avec un sourire satisfait avant de lever les yeux vers mon visage pour tomber sur une expression totalement neutre. Cela le frustra automatiquement et il me gifla de nouveau. « Réagis! Fais quelque chose, mais _arrête_ de me regarder comme ça!! J'en ai assez de ne rien voir! » Il hurla et me poussa violemment contre le mur derrière moi. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu ne voies que _moi_?! » Il eut soudain un sourire carnassier et se mit à rire comme un dément. « Je devrais t'enfermer pour que tu ne voies plus personne! Plus aucun contact pour me trahir! » Il profana son idée stupide et je me sentis complètement découragé. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que, reclus de toute activité humaine, j'allais enfin l'aimer? Il pouvait toujours rêver, jamais ça n'arriverait. « C'est une très mauvaise idée, Mithos. Tu sais très bien que tu as besoin de moi en tant que Saiko-komon et Waka-Gashira. » Expliquai-je d'un calme qui me surprenait toujours autant et les yeux d'Yggdrasil se plissèrent. « Je pourrais toujours donner une promotion à Zelos. Il serait certainement heureux! » Il renchérit en croisant les bras, bien déterminé à me faire réagir. Dommage, il n'allait pas être servi.

« Zelos n'est qu'un adolescent, il ne comprendrait pas la moitié du travail qu'il y aurait à faire. Et je te croyais assez intelligent pour le savoir toi aussi, Mithos. » Ma dernière phrase le piqua au vif et il grogna de fureur. « Alors autant se débarrasser de la source du problème! » Il gronda. « Autant se débarrasser de ce maudit _chien_. » À ces mots, ce fut mon tour de me mettre en colère, bien qu'elle fut intérieure. En finir avec Yuan? Il en était _hors de question_. « Nous ne sommes pas en position de nous permettre une telle chose, Mithos. » Articulai-je chaque mot avec lenteur. « L'argent et le temps pour se trouver un nouvel espion de confiance nous manqueraient. Ce ne serait pas là une décision intelligente pour ton organisation. » Rétorquai-je avec précision, sachant pertinemment que j'avais raison. Mithos me jeta un regard meurtrier. « Tu essayes de le protéger, avoues! » M'accusa-t-il avec haine.

« Mais j'ai raison. » Ce fut mon unique réponse, n'approuvant, ni ne démentant son accusation. Cela lui suffit et il leva sa main pour une troisième fois, mais j'étais prêt. Je lui attrapai le poignet au vol, l'arrêtant, et le regardai durement. « Cela suffit, Mithos. Tes enfantillages vont beaucoup trop loin. Je suis ton plus fidèle guerrier dans cette organisation, mais je ne suis pas ton jouet à frapper. J'apprécierais beaucoup que tu considères cela. » Je ne m'étais jamais rebellé contre Yggdrasil, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de le faire auparavant. Yggdrasil m'avait toujours cru fidèle avant d'apprendre pour Anna et Lloyd et n'avait encore rien tenté sur moi. Malgré cela, il fut outré de ma réponse et me regarda avec ahurissement et colère. Il se dégagea avec force. « Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton? Je suis ton supérieur, je suis celui qui commande toutes tes actions! Tu me dois respect!! » Je voulus soupirer, lui montrer mon découragement face à son comportement, mais je n'en fis rien. « Peut-être, mais en tant que supérieur, tu devrais apprendre à traiter tes hommes comme des hommes et non comme de vulgaires jouets. » Tentai-je de lui faire comprendre. Puis, le contournant, j'allai placer les feuilles que j'avais tenues tout le long dans ma main sur son bureau. « Voilà le travail que tu m'avais demandé. Bonne journée Mithos. » Le saluai-je sèchement avant de quitter le bureau. Je ne le vis pas fulminer, ni ne l'entendis marmonner que bien qu'il ne pouvait se débarrasser du chien, il ferait tout pour lui faire comprendre sa place.

Lorsque je revins chez Yuan ce soir-là, ma langue était légèrement enflée et ma joue complètement rouge. Pourtant, ces petites blessures n'étaient rien comparées à la fureur que j'avais ressenti toute la journée à cause d'Yggdrasil. J'en avais assez qu'il me traite ainsi, j'en avais assez de lui tout simplement. Je le voulais en prison, qu'il croupisse sous les barreaux.

Yuan, au comptoir en train de préparer à manger, me vit lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine et ses yeux prirent une expression inquiète. Il s'avança vers moi, laissant là ce qu'il faisait, et s'apprêta à mettre une main sur ma joue, mais je me dégageai subitement pour me diriger vers la table. Aussitôt, son regard inquiet devint blessé, mais cela, je ne le vis pas. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? » Souffla-t-il, voulant tout de même savoir. Je ne fis que répondre le nom de mon supérieur et cela lui suffit. Cette fois, il était outré, enragé. « Quoi? Est-ce qu'il a encore essayé de... » Je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase alors que je répondais par l'affirmatif. Oui, il avait encore essayé et oui, il avait réussi ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Heureusement, mon col de chemise cachait la marque qu'il m'avait faite. J'étais déjà honteux de l'avoir, je n'avais pas besoin que Yuan l'aperçoive. « Ce n'est rien de toute façon, je l'ai remis à sa place. » Soufflai-je doucement. J'espérais que mon discours l'avait au moins ramené un peu sur terre. Mais j'espérais surtout qu'il ne ferait aucun mal à Yuan. Je savais pertinemment que je m'en voudrais énormément s'il s'en prenait à l'homme que j'aimais tant.

* * *

Les jours suivirent et, alors que je revenais à l'appartement après une longue journée de travail, je ne fus pas si surpris de voir que Yuan n'était pas là. Il devait être de nouveau à Origaki. Après tout, il avait déjà dépassé la limite de temps comme je me l'étais imaginé, même si j'avais eu toute la confiance de monde en lui qu'il allait réussir. Il ramènerait Raine Sage, je n'en avais aucun doute. Juste… en retard.

Mon regard se posa alors sur l'ordinateur encore ouvert dans la cuisine. Yuan avait dû oublier de le refermer. Je fus sur le point de le faire pour lui lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur le fichier en page principale : le plan de Yuan pour pénétrer Origaki. Intrigué, je le lus rapidement et eut un sourire fier. Comptez sur Yuan pour trouver comment pénétrer la bâtisse la plus sécurisée de toute une organisation et s'en sortir indemne.

De plus en plus intrigué, je fis défiler le fichier pour savoir quel plan il s'était concocté pour sortir avec elle seulement pour voir qu'il n'y avait plus rien à la fin… Soudainement inquiet, je me mis à chercher un peu dans son ordinateur, mais ne trouva rien du tout.

…

L'imbécile! Comment avait-il pu oublier de se faire un plan pour sortir de la bâtisse? Surtout qu'il serait avec Raine, il aurait _dû_ s'en concocter un!

Une légère paranoïa s'installa aussitôt en moi. Avec raison puisque depuis l'incident avec Rodyle, je m'inquiétais pour un rien avec lui. Quoique, cette fois, je ne considérais pas cet oubli comme un rien.

Et sans y penser plus le moindrement, je quittai rapidement l'appartement en espérant me rendre à Kôbe à temps.

J'arrivai devant le laboratoire d'Origaki, m'étant stationné beaucoup plus loin afin de ne pas être aperçu. Étrangement, la sécurité autour du bâtiment était… médiocre. Je sus aussitôt que toute la garde de l'extérieur avait dû être envoyée à l'intérieur en renforcement afin de s'assurer de capturer l'intrus, en l'occurrence Yuan. L'imbécile vraiment. Comment n'avait-il pas pu penser à un plan pour s'échapper? C'était plus important encore que d'y pénétrer!

Je fis tout de même le tour de la bâtisse à une certaine distance puisqu'il restait quelques gardes à l'extérieur, surveillant l'entrée principale. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'ils me voient et qu'ils appellent le renfort qu'il leur manquait. Je vis rapidement une entrée à l'arrière gardée par un seul homme cette fois et j'eus un sourire en coin. Quel jeu d'enfant!

Me glissant le long du mur du bâtiment, je m'assurai de rester dans son angle mort tout en courant silencieusement et rapidement vers lui. Je l'attrapai ensuite par la gorge avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoique ce soit, le plaçant dans le creux de mon bras, ma main gauche attrapant le muscle de mon bras droit, la main de ce dernier appuyant sur sa nuque. Je vis son visage devenir rouge alors que je pressais et je le relâchai après trois secondes, le regardant s'effondrer au sol, inconscient. Il suffisait de connaître les bonnes techniques et on pouvait s'en tirer sans blesser personne.

Je pénétrai dans la bâtisse et scannai les environs. Je ne pouvais me permettre de rester au même endroit trop longtemps, il risquait d'y avoir quelques gardes parcourant les corridors et l'homme derrière moi serait rapidement trouvé.

Comme je m'en étais douté, tout avait changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu, ce qui voulait dire dans ma jeunesse. La sécurité avait été revue complètement, les bâtiments rénovés. Ce n'était pas une surprise non plus, puisqu'après tout le grabuge que j'avais fait et les années passées, n'importe qui aurait voulu s'équiper de la fine pointe de la technologie pour se protéger.

Marchant rapidement dans les couloirs, je m'assurais de rester dans les coins les plus sombres, toujours dans les angles morts des caméras que je prenais soin de trouver. Ce n'était pas si dur, il suffisait de connaître à quoi ressemblait un système de sécurité en entier et le tour était joué. Après tout, je n'avais pas déjà été espion pour rien.

Je continuai mon chemin, me faufilant dans les couloirs comme une ombre, me débarrassant de toute nuisance sur mon chemin. Tout cela dans le plus bref des délais puisque les gardes observant les caméras allaient bien finir par comprendre que quelqu'un d'autre s'était infiltré puisque des hommes disparaissaient sans aucune raison. Le rythme de mon cœur gardait la normale. Je ne connaissais plus la nervosité depuis des années, sentiment nuisible dans de telles missions. Cela me faisait bizarre d'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression de retrouver une jeunesse que je préférerais oublier.

Au cinquième yakuza que je pris soin d'assommer, je vis alors une pièce vide tout près de nous et une idée me vint en tête. Détaillant l'homme assommé de la tête au pied, je jugeai qu'il ferait l'affaire, puis le traînai dans la salle avec moi. Je le défis de ses vêtements avant de les enfiler après avoir retiré les miens. Plaçant la casquette sur ma tête en dernier, je me regardai dans le reflet de la fenêtre tout près. Les vêtements étaient un peu petits, mais ils feraient pour le moment. Et si je plaçais la casquette assez bas, mon visage serait bien caché et je passerais inaperçu.

Je me refaufilai dans le couloir et, malgré mon déguisement, je restai tout de même hors de la portée des caméras, juste par précaution. Je m'arrêtai un instant, me demandant rapidement ce que je devrais faire. J'ignorais la salle dans laquelle était détenue Raine et même si je tentais de chercher un amas de personne, ça pouvait me prendre beaucoup trop de temps avant de les trouver et arriver trop tard. Je devais donc trouver un plan qui m'indiquerait où se trouvait Raine exactement. Il devait sûrement y avoir un plan ou une salle contenant des informations qui pourraient m'aider.

Je me mis à fouiller parmi les couloirs, entrouvrant les portes pour vérifier ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. Je tombai soudainement sur la salle de sécurité et je n'avais pas besoin d'entrer pour savoir qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas le choix, je devrais me débarrasser d'eux et observer les caméras pour trouver où exactement se trouvait l'amas de gens.

Ouvrant la porte dans le silence le plus complet et juste assez pour me permettre de passer, j'entrai à l'intérieur comme un chat pour me diriger vers les deux yakuza surveillant les écrans. Au moment de me placer entre eux, ils sursautèrent et me dévisagèrent. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Me demanda celui à ma droite d'un ton bourru. « Je croyais que tous devaient aller avec le patron sauf nous deux et quelques-uns à la porte? » Je lui souris, la moitié de mon visage caché par la casquette, ce qui aurait dû sembler louche pour n'importe qui. Cet homme était-il donc bête? « Les ordres ont changés, je viens prendre la relève. » Tentai-je, même en sachant que les chances que cette tentative fonctionne furent très basses.

Celui à ma gauche semblait avoir un peu plus de perspicacité. « La relève? Mais il n'y a pas de relève! » Le premier déclara en essayant de comprendre alors que le deuxième s'apprêtait à appeler du renfort avec son walkie-talkie. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler, je lui fis voler des mains en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le dos pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. C'est à ce moment que le yakuza à droite compris ce que j'étais et tenta de me frapper, mais l'évitai en me baissant pour lui renvoyer un coup de poing dans le ventre. Puis, sans attendre qu'il ne se remette de la douleur, je lui fis un croche-pied et le renversa vers l'arrière. Il se cogna durement la tête contre le comptoir des commandes derrière lui avant de s'effondrer minablement sur le sol, inconscient.

Je reportai mon attention sur le deuxième qui se dirigeait vers son walkie-talkie en se tenant le poignet, mais lui attrapai la jambe et le tirai vers moi avant qu'il n'y parvienne, ce qui le fit basculer vers l'avant, face contre terre. Je lui piétinai ensuite chaque main assez fort, jusqu'à ce que j'entende craquer sous moi en sachant qu'elles étaient cassées. L'homme hurla et je ne fis que l'observer avec un sang-froid que je ne me connaissais que trop bien. Je sentis par contre un long frisson me parcourir à l'intérieur de moi-même. Je ne voulais pas blesser aujourd'hui, mais c'était nécessaire.

Je me dirigeai vers le walkie-talkie et l'écrasai à son tour pour le détruire en pièce avant d'aller chercher celui de l'homme inconscient pour lui réserver le même sort. Puis, mes yeux scannèrent les écrans devant moi et je trouvai enfin la pièce où les yakuza semblaient tout juste venir d'arriver. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Je regardai les inscriptions au bas de l'écran : 3ième étage. Je devrais trouver facilement maintenant.

Je ressortis enfin sans me préoccuper de l'homme encore conscient dans la pièce. Sans ses mains, et sans moyen de communication, il aurait de la difficulté à sortir de la pièce fermée puisqu'il paniquerait. Je n'avais donc pas à m'inquiéter. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était gravir les deux étages restant.

J'arrivai finalement dans un couloir tout près de la salle contenant Raine et y vit alors de nombreux hommes attendant que Yuan sorte pour lui faire payer d'avoir osé essayer leur voler leur plus précieuse arme. J'eus un rictus. Cela allait être facile!

« Un autre intrus s'est infiltré dans la bâtisse! » M'écriai-je alors. « Il essaye d'aider celui qui est déjà à l'intérieur! »

Cela fut suffisant. La personne qui semblait être le supérieur exclama ses ordres sur le champ. « Très bien! On ne doit pas le laisser arriver jusqu'ici. Toi, toi et toi. » Il pointa trois hommes près de la porte. « Vous restez ici et le capturez si jamais il essaye de s'échapper. Il ne peut aller nulle part de toute façon. » Je roulai les yeux. Comme si trois hommes suffisaient à capturer Yuan. « Le reste, on cherche l'autre. On ne doit pas lui montrer qu'il peut aller et venir comme il veut! » Continua le supérieur. « Allez! » Il s'écria et tous partirent en courant à 'ma' recherche. J'avais eu raison, un jeu d'enfant.

Lorsque tous furent partis sauf les trois nommés à la garde, je m'approchai d'eux nonchalamment. Aussitôt, ils me regardèrent avec incompréhension et suspicion. « Ne devrais-tu pas être avec autres? » L'un me demanda impunément. Je ne fis que lui sourire de façon narquoise, mes yeux cachés derrière la casquette. Puis, sans avertir, je le frappai durement au visage et il s'effondra sur le sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Les deux autres figèrent une seconde avant de vouloir rappeler les autres en renfort, ayant compris que j'étais l'intrus. Mais ce fut une seconde de trop. D'un coup de pied dans l'estomac, j'en envoyai un sur le sol près de son collègue avant de lui casser le nez avec le même pied, puis je pris le bras de l'autre qui se dirigeait vers son revolver et le tordit dans son dos. Enfin, je refis la même technique sur lui que j'avais faite sur le garde à l'entrée et il tomba mollement sur le sol, inconscient.

M'assurant qu'ils étaient tous les trois sans danger, j'ouvris la porte et tombai sur un Yuan en position de défense devant une Raine quelque peu effrayée par le bruit que j'avais produit, mais surtout intriguée. En les voyant ainsi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement et le visage de mon ami passa de la détermination à l'incrédulité. Je sus qu'il avait reconnu ma voix.

« Ça va, ce n'est que moi. » Déclarai-je en retirant ma casquette et son expression ne fit qu'accroître. « K-Kratos? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Il était confus et ça se voyait. J'eus un soupir découragé avant de croiser les bras avec un sourire moqueur. « Apparemment, venir à votre rescousse. » Répondis-je tout bonnement, ce qui l'irrita aussitôt. « J-je m'en sortais très bien sans toi! » S'écria-t-il d'un ton qui me sembla quelque peu boudeur. Je ricanai. « Oui, et je présume que tu te serais occupé de la quasi-totalité des yakuza qui t'attendaient à l'extérieur? Surtout que tu n'avais aucun plan de préparé pour ressortir de la bâtisse. » Je pointai juste ce qui le frustra de plus belle. « Je croyais qu'en tant que policier, tu saurais qu'il faut _tout_ prévoir à l'avance, surtout pour de telles éventualités, afin de ne pas être pris dans une impasse et te faire avoir comme un simple débutant. » Le critiquai-je. Je savais que cela le frustrait et que je ne devrais pas le faire puisqu'il connaissait bien son travail. Mais l'erreur qu'il avait commise aujourd'hui aurait pu lui coûter cher, ainsi qu'à Raine, si je n'étais pas venu.

Il fut sur le point de répliquer, mais Raine l'en empêcha. « Vous vous querellerez tout à l'heure! Pour l'instant, nous devons sortir d'ici tant que nous en avons la chance. » Elle avait raison, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. Leur faisant signe de me suivre, nous quittâmes la pièce sans un mot, enjambant les hommes au sol, regardant autour s'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres.

Je les fis passer par les couloirs que j'avais eu le temps d'observer et qui, à mon souvenir, étaient les plus déserts et moins gardés, que ce soit par des hommes ou des caméras. Quoique 'moins gardés' étaient de bien grands mots, surtout que tous les yakuza devaient savoir que j'étais l'intrus à présent. Le supérieur avait dû se rendre à la salle de surveillance et y constater mes dégâts.

Yuan et moi eûmes à nous occuper rapidement d'hommes au travers de notre route, mais ce fut tout. « Comment as-tu réussi à nous retrouver si facilement? » Yuan demanda alors, pendant que je regardais de coin de l'œil si le prochain couloir était sans danger. « 'Facile' n'est certainement pas le mot exact. J'ai quand même dû travailler pour vous trouver. » Yuan me regarda avec un air sceptique. Visiblement, il ne me croyait pas. Avais-je été si rapide? Je ne comptais plus le temps que cela me prenais. « Et j'ai déjà eu affaire à Origaki dans ma jeunesse. Je sais à peu près comment ils marchent. » Ajoutai-je simplement.

Tout d'un coup, un homme nous aperçut et se dirigea vers nous, avertissant ses collègues, walkie-talkie en main. Yuan s'élança vers lui avec un air outré et le mit hors d'état de nuire en lui frappant les jambes, le déséquilibrant pour que sa tête cogne durement le sol. « Tu as déjà eu affaire avec Origaki et tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider?! » Je comprenais son point de vu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se mettre en colère maintenant. « Yuan, quand je suis entré aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Crois-tu sincèrement que je t'aurais donné de fausses indications? » Répliquai-je durement et il se tut, bien qu'il fut encore fâché. Je soupirai et repris mon rôle de guide tout en surveillant les lieux. Nous devions bouger et vite maintenant que le yakuza venait d'appeler du renfort.

Raine, qui nous observait depuis un moment déjà, se tourna vers Yuan. « Se pourrait-il que soit la personne qui – » Elle n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase que Yuan la coupait brusquement. « Non! » Je leur jetai un coup d'œil et vit que son visage était complètement rouge tout d'un coup. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que je suis? » M'enquérais-je, mais Yuan secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est rien, ça ne te concerne pas, elle s'est trompée. » J'arquai un sourcil, mais décidai d'en rester là puisque je voyais maintenant la sortie un peu plus gardée que lorsque j'étais entré. Ils ne voulaient pas que nous sortions, apparemment. Mais bon, ce n'était rien que Yuan et moi ne pouvions pas nous occuper.

Je me tournai vers ce dernier. « Bon, tu restes ici et tu la surveilles le temps que je dégage le passage. Protège-la si quelqu'un arrive mais ne viens surtout pas m'aider ou alors il y a de bonnes chances que nous nous la fassions reprendre. » Déclarai-je à voix basse et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, partit en courant vers l'entrée avec le seul but en tête de me débarrasser de ces hommes.

Aussitôt que l'un me vit, ils se dirigèrent tous vers moi, mais j'évitai chacun de leurs coups, me penchant, me déplaçant de côté ou avançant de quelques pas pour qu'ils frappent dans le vide et tombent d'eux-mêmes. Et chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de me frapper, je leur renvoyais ces coups, ratant rarement ma cible. Je priorisais les hommes qui semblaient vouloir appeler du renfort, leur arrachant leur moyen de communication des mains, les brisant au passage. Les seconds dont je m'occupais étaient ceux qui sortaient des armes. Il était hors de question que je me fasse fusiller maintenant. Chaque fois que je leur prenais leurs armes, je les agrippais en vitesse avant de les lancer au loin pour retourner au combat sans jamais me faire toucher. Ils ne comprenaient tous pas comment je faisais, mais c'était cela faire face à Kratos Aurion. Ils apprendraient à leurs dépends que ce n'était pas là tâche aisée.

Cependant, j'avais beau frapper et frapper, la masse d'hommes ne semblait jamais terminer. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait réussi à appeler du renfort finalement. Malgré cela, je continuais de me battre, ne semblant jamais me fatiguer. Je n'étais pas tuable, comme il y avait de cela huit ans. Il m'en prenait beaucoup pour me fatiguer, surtout lorsque me battre semblait monter mon adrénaline de plus en plus, chose qui se passait en ce moment. Plus je me battais, plus je me mettais à fond, plus j'en avais le goût! C'était totalement hors de mon contrôle et je savais que j'en serais honteux par la suite, mais pour l'instant, c'était loin de mes soucis.

Sauf que je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi ou nous ne sortirions jamais d'ici! Et puis il y avait un moyen tellement plus rapide de se débarrasser des gens.

Je sortis donc mon revolver à ma ceinture et visai les jambes d'un pour m'apprêter à le tirer lui avec plusieurs autres à la suite. Je ne planifiais pas les tuer après tout, juste utiliser un moyen plus rapide afin de les mettre hors d'état de nuire, c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien de mal à cela.

« NON! »

Je sursautai et mon attention fut tournée vers Yuan qui se battait lui aussi, mais qui me regardait avec des yeux effrayés à la vue de l'arme que j'avais sortie. Dans mon adrénaline, dans mon goût de me battre, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais été sur le point de blesser quelqu'un gravement, chose que je voulais éviter le plus possible.

Mon moment d'inattention me coûta un coup de poing dans l'estomac et cela enchaîna une montagne d'autres coups de poings. Je tentai de me remettre au combat, mais Yuan avait su calmer mon adrénaline et j'avais peine à y arriver.

C'est alors que les pluies de coups cessèrent un peu et je vis que mon ami m'avait rejoins dans le combat. Je le regardai durement. « Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas! » M'exclamai-je. Yuan me sourit. « Eh bien il n'y avait plus personne et tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide! » Me répliqua-t-il sur un ton moqueur. Je soupirai avant que nous retournions tous deux au combat. Ce fut beaucoup plus rapide et, à deux, arrivâmes à enfin mettre tous les hommes hors d'état de nuire. Couverts de bleus, raqués de partout, je relevai la tête vers l'endroit où Raine serait censée être pour l'y trouver. Je soupirai de soulagement. Au moins, nous ne nous l'étions pas faits enlevés sous nos yeux.

Soudain, des sirènes retentirent et s'approchèrent de la bâtisse. Bientôt, on put entendre la voix d'un homme amplifiée par un porte-voix. « Police! Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire! » J'eus un sourire satisfait pendant que les deux autres se tournaient vers moi avec des airs incrédules. « Qu'est-ce que la police fait ici? » S'écria Yuan entre ses dents et j'eus un léger rire. « Je crois que j'ai oublié de mentionner que j'ai appelé la police de Kôbe parce que je suspectais Origaki de garder une jeune femme contre son gré. » Dis-je avec un rictus en jetant un regard appuyé vers Raine. « Bien sûr, ils ne la trouveront pas, mais ils seront tout de même heureux de trouver plein d'autres preuves cachées contre cette organisation. Des armes, par exemple. » Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers la porte pour voir que les hommes la surveillant s'étaient tous enfuis. Là était notre chance. « Très bien, allons-y. » Mais avant d'avoir fait un pas, Raine nous arrêta. « Attendez un instant! Pourquoi donc est-ce que je vous suivrais? Maintenant que la police est ici, ils peuvent me libérer! » S'exclama-t-elle, refusant de nous suivre plus loin. Je soupirai et me tournai vers elle avec les bras croisés, le regard sérieux. « Effectivement, je devrais vous rendre à la police. Malheureusement, vous ne seriez pas libre comme vous l'espérez si bien. Nous avons un système corrompu, mademoiselle Sage. Au moment d'arriver entre les mains de la police, on vous mettrait sous les barreaux pour avoir aidé une organisation de yakuza. Eh oui, même si vous n'avez rien fait, vous seriez condamnée. Bien naturellement, Yggdrasil vous rachèterait votre liberté dans le plus grand secret et vous seriez tout de même obligée de travailler pour lui afin de payer votre dette. Alors, que décidez-vous? » Elle me jeta un regard noir, me montrant clairement qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort, d'ailleurs, mais c'était pour son bien.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, j'en déduis qu'elle acceptait de nous suivre et je nous fis sortir discrètement sous le nez de la police sans que cette dernière ne nous voie.

Nous fûmes bientôt de retour au quartier général et, maintenant que les événements s'étaient calmés, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais parti à la rescousse de Yuan sous le coup de l'impulsion. Bien sûr, le protéger de tout danger était ma priorité, peu importe ce qui arrivait, mais maintenant que le danger était hors de portée, je ne savais comment agir. Je ne voulais pas trop me rapprocher après tout, puisque je ne ferais que lui faire du mal en fin de compte.

« Tu devrais retourner à l'appartement pour te soigner et faire ton rapport le plus vite possible. » Dis-je tout bas sans le regarder. « Il ne faudrait pas que tu le remettes plus en retard qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je vais m'occuper de mademoiselle Sage. »

« Mais, et toi? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète bien que je ne le regardai toujours pas. « Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Fais-ce que je te dis, Yuan. » Il resta silencieux, mais je n'osai me tourner pour voir s'il avait compris. Puis, toujours sans un mot, il se retourna et partit pour aller faire – enfin, je le croyais – ce que je venais de lui dire. Seulement lorsque je le sus hors de vue me retournai-je avec chagrin. Cela me peinait de me distancer ainsi, mais c'était pour le mieux.

Je me tournai vers Raine qui me regardait cette fois avec intrigue et... était-ce là de la pitié? Avait-elle déjà compris les sentiments que je ressentais pour Yuan? C'était probable. Elle était réputée pour son intelligence après tout. J'ignorais par contre ce que j'aimais le moins. Ce regard ou celui de fureur de tout à l'heure?

Je décidai par contre de ne pas me poser plus de questions. « Allons-y, je vais vous montrer où vous dormirez. Vous ne rencontrerez Yggdrasil que demain. Il doit certainement dormir à cette heure. » Lui dis-je d'une voix impassible et elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de me suivre.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent s'avérèrent bien silencieux et de plus en plus douloureux. Yuan me remit son rapport le jour après avoir ramené Raine et je pus le donner à notre supérieur tout en lui présentant la scientifique. Yggdrasil semblait bien heureux de l'avoir parmi nos rangs et, surtout, d'avoir appris que le président d'Origaki et tous les yakuza avaient été arrêtés. Que de bonnes nouvelles pour lui, en effet.

Quant à ma résolution de m'éloigner de Yuan, elle allait de mieux en mieux, si on pouvait le dire ainsi. Bien que cela fut douloureux, je n'avais pas eu de vraie conversation avec lui depuis que nous avions ramené Raine avec nous.

Et encore...

* * *

Depuis l'incident avec Vharley, j'avais demandé à Presea de le surveiller pour moi. Ou plutôt, de surveiller tous les gens près de lui et noter tous ceux qui lui achetaient du datura. J'aurais préféré ne pas l'impliquer, mais je n'avais plus le choix à présent.

Jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce qu'elle me rapportait ne concordait pas avec ce dont j'avais besoin. Tous les clients de Vharley m'étaient inconnus ou alors peu importants pour qu'Yggdrasil leur confie un meurtre comme celui de ma famille. Je devais l'admettre, cela me frustrait. Après tout, même si je l'avais peu montré dernièrement, trouver le meurtrier de ma famille restait l'une des choses les plus importantes à mes yeux.

* * *

Je rentrai un soir très tard puisque le travail s'était étrangement empilé dans la journée. Je crois bien que j'étais un peu trop distrait ces derniers temps, trop préoccupé par tant de choses que ne semblaient pas vouloir se régler, plutôt s'empirer. Je devais trouver une solution, je ne pouvais pas continuer sur ce même chemin ou j'allais me détruire complètement. C'était pour cela que je m'étais construit un masque, pour cela que je n'avais jamais voulu le retirer. Faire face à mes émotions était si compliqué.

Alors que je pénétrais l'appartement et que je marchais jusqu'à la cuisine en sachant que j'y trouverais Yuan – la lumière était encore allumée après tout – je ne fus pas si surpris de le trouver endormi, encore une fois, devant son ordinateur sur la table. Je ne pus empêcher un mince sourire sur mes lèvres. Sans même le savoir, Yuan avait toujours su comment faire fondre ne serait-ce qu'un peu mes inquiétudes. Le voir ainsi me calmait.

Je m'approchai de lui, m'apprêtant à le prendre dans mes bras pour aller le porter dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse dormir plus confortablement, mais m'arrêtai subitement. Qu'est-ce que je faisais? Moi qui faisais tant d'efforts pour m'éloigner de lui. Ils s'effondraient donc tous si aisément? Mon amour était donc si profond?

Oui, bien sûr qu'il l'était, je le savais depuis déjà longtemps. Cependant, si je me laissais agir ainsi, même si Yuan l'ignorait, je ne pourrais peut-être plus me contrôler par la suite. Et qu'est-ce que je ferais à ce moment? Laisser Yuan l'apprendre et me rejeter?

Je soupirai et reculai de quelques pas. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, mes sentiments se débattaient en mon for intérieur, me suppliant de sortir. Je le voulais pour moi, tout près, dans mes bras. Je voulais le protéger, ne jamais le laisser partir, tout faire pour qu'il se sente aimé.

Et même s'il me permettait de telles actions égoïstes, j'avais peur. Peur de lui faire tant de mal qu'il me haïsse par la suite. Et jamais je ne pourrais supporter qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, que ce soit par amitié ou amour – si jamais cette dernière option se présentait.

Je soupirai. Tout était si compliqué.

Yuan bougea soudainement et je sursautai, croyant qu'il se réveillerait. Si c'était le cas, je devrais rapidement changer de pièce.

Heureusement, il ne fit que changer sa tête de côté, marmonnant quelque chose dans son sommeil que je ne compris pas. Je soupirai de soulagement et eut un mince sourire.

Et puis zut. Une dernière fois. Une dernière fois, je ferai plaisir à mon cœur. Après, ce serait terminé. Je ne lui imposerais plus rien de ma part, même s'il n'était jamais au courant. Je ne lui ferais plus aucun mal en restant trop près à ses côtés.

Doucement, ma main se dirigea vers ses cheveux que je caressai nonchalamment, comme je l'avais fait tant de fois auparavant. Trop concentré sur mon action, je ne le vis pas bouger légèrement sous le toucher. Je pris alors une mèche de ses cheveux et la portai à mes lèvres, humant son odeur avec délectation, l'embrassant gentiment. J'adorais ses cheveux si soyeux, j'adorais tout de lui.

« Hmm… Kratos? »

Je sursautai violemment, ne m'étant pas attendu du tout à ce que Yuan se réveille. Je relâchai vivement sa mèche de cheveux et reculai prestement, me retenant de rougir de honte. J'étais paniqué à présent. Avait-il vu? Très certainement. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Allait-il me rejeter?

« Kratos? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Me demanda-t-il avec inquiétude alors qu'il était pleinement réveillé maintenant. Mon cœur battait trop vite, je voulais courir loin d'ici et me frapper la tête jusqu'à m'en fendre le crâne. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide? « Je suis désolé, je vais te laisser, je – » Je lui tournai le dos, prêt à quitter l'appartement, mais il me retint aussitôt par le poignet et je jurai silencieusement. Pourquoi me retenait-il? N'avait-il donc pas vu ce que j'avais fait?

« Kratos attend! Ne pars pas. » Me dit-il d'un ton suppliant que me fît tourner la tête vers lui avec incompréhension. Je vis alors quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment remarqué : un regard blessé, torturé. Pourquoi? Ressentait-il de telles émotions depuis longtemps? Étais-je à la source de ces tourments? Sûrement. Mais je ne les avais jamais remarqués. J'étais vraiment stupide.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Sa voix me demandait des explications que je n'avais pas le choix de donner. « Tu m'évites depuis quelque temps, tu as l'air si blessé lorsque je suis avec toi, tu refuses de me dire un seul mot de ce que tu ressens! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kratos? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu aies si mal? Je n'en peux plus, je veux savoir! » Il croyait… il croyait qu'il était celui qui m'avait fait du mal? Oh, comme il ignorait à quel point il avait tort. Jamais il ne me ferait du mal, il était la personne si précieuse à mes yeux.

« Kratos, réponds-moi, je t'en prie. » Souffla-t-il très bas, nos visages si près l'un de l'autre maintenant alors que ses mains retenant mon poignet m'avaient tiré vers lui. Mon cœur débattait si fort maintenant que je pouvais l'entendre très clairement dans mes oreilles et que je me demandais vaguement pourquoi Yuan ne semblait pas le remarquer. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, tout était flou, notre proximité me laissait sans voix et sans souffle. J'avais peur, très peur de tout lui dire, mais en même temps…

« Tu tiens tant à savoir? » Lâchai-je finalement en un murmure.

Il acquiesça, ne me quittant pas des yeux. C'est à ce moment que je me décidai. La raison pourrait attendre à plus tard, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir de toute façon. Mes sentiments prenaient rapidement le dessus, gagnaient contre elle, je n'arriverais plus du tout à me contrôler.

Et effectivement, je les laissai faire. Je franchis la dernière minuscule distance qui séparait mon visage de Yuan et mes lèvres capturèrent les siennes avec douceur. Je le sentis se raidir, mais pour le moment je ne m'en préoccupais guère. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était montrer à Yuan combien je l'aimais, combien je le voulais.

Mes mains – dont l'une maintenant relâchée – se rendirent respectivement sur sa joue, la caressant doucement, et derrière son cou pour y soutenir sa tête. Jamais il ne me répondit et je ne m'y attendais pas d'ailleurs, alors lorsque je le relâchai, je m'excusai rapidement.

« Voilà ce qui ne va pas. Tu es devenu si précieux à mes yeux que j'en ai peur. J'avais peur de trop m'approcher et de me faire rejeter parce que je sais que mes sentiments ne doivent pas être retournés. Et comme je ne sais pas comment gérer ces émotions pour pouvoir rester près de toi en tant qu'ami, je me suis dit que m'éloigner serait une bonne chose à faire, mais il faut croire que je t'ai inquiété plus qu'autre chose. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais vraiment, je t'aime tant. Maintenant que c'est dit, tu peux me rejeter, je vais parfaitement comprendre pourquoi. Je – »

« Kratos? » Je n'avais pas remarqué depuis tout le temps de mon discours que Yuan m'écoutait vaguement avec un air rêveur au visage. Je ne le constatai que lorsqu'il me coupa avec simplement mon nom, me souriant gentiment. « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi! »

J'en fus coi aussitôt. Que… qu'est-ce qu'il venait de me dire? Avais-je vraiment bien entendu? Il ne me rejetait pas, ne me profanait pas des insultes que j'aurais amplement méritées? Il m'acceptait. Avec cette simple petite phrase, il venait de me faire comprendre que mes sentiments étaient partagés.

Cette fois, je souris comme jamais auparavant alors que la nouvelle faisait son chemin en moi. Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait comme je l'aimais, je n'avais plus rien à cacher de peur de me faire rejeter, car jamais je ne me ferais rejeter!

Mon sourire était si éclatant qu'il laissa Yuan sans voix sauf pour une légère expression de stupeur. Jamais je ne m'étais senti si heureux, sauf à mon mariage et à la naissance de Lloyd qui égalaient tous deux cet instant. Et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je l'embrassai de nouveau avec tendresse. Je sentis les lèvres de Yuan se séparer et j'en profitai pour y insérer ma langue et approfondir notre baiser sans aucune gêne. Il goûtait sucré et je me délectai de sa saveur délicieuse.

Cette fois, il entoura mon cou de ses deux bras, pressant nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre avec un irrépressible bonheur. Et même si nous échangions un tendre baiser, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire la chance et le bonheur qui m'étaient donnés.

Ses mains glissèrent doucement dans mon cou, caressant ma peau, me donnant des frissons aspirant à plus encore. Quant à la mienne qui caressait sa joue, elle descendit plus bas jusqu'à sa hanche. Notre baiser se prolongeait encore et encore, comme si respirer était si peu important. Enfin, pas assez pour le rompre.

Nous fûmes cependant bien obligés de le faire et je fus celui qui se retira pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. J'avais la tête qui tournait et j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Mes lèvres caressèrent la peau de sa mâchoire pour se glisser dans son cou où j'y laissai de légers baisers jusqu'à son oreille. Yuan gémit avec douceur et plaisir, inclinant la tête de côté pour me laisser plus de jeu. J'en profitai aussitôt puisque je lui mordillai le lobe d'oreille et il eut le souffle coupé alors que son corps était parcouru d'un long frisson de plaisir. Je souris doucement à l'idée que je percevais à peu près toutes les réactions qu'il avait à mes petites attentions. Son cœur battait plus vite, je le sentais sous ma main qui s'était inconsciemment posée sur sa poitrine. « Kratos. » Lâcha-t-il en un doux gémissement, se penchant vers moi pour ressentir encore plus mes baisers et mordillements.

Mes lèvres passèrent cette fois de son lobe d'oreille à sa joue, pour s'arrêter à son œil droit. Mes lèvres se pressèrent juste au coin de ce dernier dans la plus tendre des attentions pour lui montrer à quel point il m'était précieux. Pas seulement pour son corps, mais pour son être entier qui m'avait fait tomber en amour – je devais l'avouer – dès le premier instant. Puis, alors que ses doigts s'entrelaçaient avec les miens sur sa hanche un instant plus tôt, je l'embrassai de nouveau avec passion, nos langues se mêlant à celle de l'autre. Un combat taquin s'entama alors entre ces dernières, cherchant à savoir laquelle était la plus forte, laquelle dominerait, mais jamais il n'y eut de gagnant ou de perdant. Nous étions de forces égales. Ou alors était-ce que nous n'y prêtions pas d'attention plus qu'il ne le fallait? J'étais complètement plongé dans ce véritable moment de bonheur, je ne voulais que jamais il ne se termine. Cependant, mes espoirs furent vains lorsque ce dernier se brisa alors que je sentais les doigts de Yuan glisser le long de mon torse jusqu'à ma taille pour se glisser sous mon chandail. Cette fois, ma raison reprit complètement le dessus et je rompis cet instant magique en arrêtant le baiser, reprenant mon souffle, me retirant un peu de l'étreinte de Yuan.

« Kratos? » Il m'appela doucement en me regardant avec incompréhension ainsi qu'avec des yeux légèrement blessés. Je détournai le regard, me sentant mal aussitôt pour tout ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'étais tant laissé aller. Ne m'étais-je pas distancé de mon ami parce que je ne voulais pas le blesser? Même s'il acceptait mes sentiments? « Je ne peux pas. » Dis-je tout bas avec un air coupable, n'osant pas faire face à Yuan à présent.

La douleur déjà présente dans les yeux de l'homme que j'aimais ne fit qu'empirer aussitôt. « Pourquoi? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix qui me parut suppliante et la culpabilité se renforça en moi.

Je le regardai à nouveau et voir son expression me donna l'envie irrépressible de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter. « Je ne peux pas parce que tu m'es si précieux. » Murmurai-je alors que je prenais son visage entre mes mains avec délicatesse. « S'il advenait qu'il t'arrive malheur à cause de moi, s'il advenait qu'Yggdrasil l'apprenne et te fasse du mal… Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. » Soufflai-je doucement, cette fois en retirant mes mains et en regardant de nouveau ailleurs. Je me sentais si mal de le faire souffrir autant.

Il m'agrippa par la manche de ma chemise et chercha mon regard avec le sien. « N'as-tu donc pas encore compris que ce ne sera jamais ta faute? Si nous entamions quoique ce soit, ce serait mon choix et le mien seulement. J'en assumerai les conséquences moi-même, tu n'aurais aucunement à te sentir coupable! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte et je soupirai doucement.

« Mets-toi à ma place un instant. » Lui dis-je d'une voix calme. « Si Yggdrasil me faisait du mal parce que je décidais d'entamer une relation avec toi, comment réagirais-tu? Comment te sentirais-tu? » Lui fis-je comprendre mon point de vue et je le sentis raidir alors qu'il imaginait très bien la situation. Il grimaça légèrement et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'C'est de la triche…', bien que je ne compris pas le reste. Puis, il leva de nouveau les yeux. « J-je t'aurais laissé faire tes choix toi-même et t'aurais accepté! » S'exclama-t-il, mais sa conviction était peu enthousiaste. J'eus un sourire amer. « Oui, je te crois sur parole. » Déclarai-je avec de l'ironie perceptible dans ma voix. Bien sûr, je voulais le croire, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il avait ressenti exactement ce que j'éprouvais en ce moment même pendant l'instant qu'il s'était imaginé la scène.

Je plaçai mes mains sur mes épaules et le regardai dans les yeux cette fois. « Yuan, je ne peux pas, je ne peux me permettre qu'il t'arrive du mal. Je t'aime beaucoup trop, tu m'es si cher. » Cette fois, mon ami baissa un regard dur vers le sol alors qu'il semblait chercher une quelconque solution avec fureur et douleur. « Tu veux me dire que je n'aurai droit à aucune attention de ta part? Que je ne pourrai pas t'en faire non plus? » Me demanda-t-il avec une voix qui me sembla étouffée et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triste et je pressai mes lèvres contre son front. « Ça, je le pourrai. Je n'arriverais pas à m'empêcher de le faire de toute façon, maintenant que je sais que nos sentiments sont partagés. Mais seulement quand nous serons vraiment seuls, et je ne pourrai aller plus loin. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. » Ma voix était peinée. Je me sentais tout aussi mal de devoir ainsi me contrôler. Mais après tout, je ne voulais que rien ne lui arrive.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'unique raison et je n'étais pas sûr que je devais lui mentionner la deuxième. J'étais… souillé. Le sang me couvrait de partout, le meurtre tachait mes mains, le crime m'enchaînait aux yakuza. Yuan était pur, il faisait partie d'un monde à l'opposé du mien. Avais-je vraiment le droit de ne serait-ce que poser la main sur lui? Avais-je le droit de le toucher comme je venais à peine de le faire? Je ne pouvais l'entraîner dans mon monde encore plus que je ne le faisais avec l'enquête. Ce serait de la pure folie. Je n'étais en aucun droit de le souiller et c'était ma principale raison pour laquelle je ne voulais rien faire. Je n'avais pas le droit.

Yuan n'avait toujours pas levé le regard du sol lorsqu'il me répondit enfin. « Je… j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer. » Marmonna-t-il alors qu'il se levait brusquement, toujours sans me regarder. « Je vais dormir sur le divan ce soir. » Il m'annonça et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Pourtant, c'était la meilleure solution, non? Il nous fallait nous distancer, non? « Tu es certain que tu veux dormir dans le salon? » Demandai-je alors avec douceur. « Je peux y aller pour ce soir et te laisser ton lit. » Je le méritais de toute façon, pour l'avoir blessé encore aujourd'hui. Je semblais ne faire que cela depuis quelque temps, le blesser. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un imbécile, qu'un être cruel pour faire souffrir autant l'homme que j'aimais.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, ça ira. Le divan me va parfaitement. » Et sans plus un mot de sa part, il partit dans sa chambre chercher ses effets personnels avant de retourner dans le salon pour s'installer avec un oreiller et une couverture.

Je soupirai de nouveau, me culpabilisant encore. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne m'en veuille pas éternellement, bien qu'il le devrait.

Le lendemain matin, je fus le premier à me réveiller et, malgré le fait que la soirée se soit terminée en un fiasco, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureux, bien malgré qu'une petite partie de moi était amère. Yuan m'aimait, il m'aimait autant que moi pour lui. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ce n'était pas un rêve!

Je me levai donc ce matin-là en me rendant compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Je ne pouvais mettre le doigt dessus, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Mais bon, ça ne valait pas la peine que je me mette à chercher quoi; je le saurais très bien lorsque ça se présenterait réellement à moi.

Je constatai que Yuan dormait encore et décidai d'aller nous préparer à manger. L'odeur de nourriture le réveillerait sûrement de toute façon. Et comme de fait, alors que je faisais cuir des oeufs sur le poil, je sentis deux bras entourer ma taille avec tendresse et me serrer. La tête de Yuan regarda alors par-dessus mon épaule et je me tournai un peu pour pouvoir le regarder et lui sourire gentiment.

Je sus à ce moment ce qu'il y avait de différent. J'avais un poids de moins sur les épaules. Je n'avais plus à penser à éviter Yuan le plus possible, à éviter tout contact, toute conversation. Ça faisait du bien.

« Tu as... bien dormi? » Demandai-je avec hésitation en me souvenant soudainement que Yuan était allé se coucher sous la colère et la douleur. Pourtant, il semblait aller mieux ce matin. Peut-être que mes espoirs qu'ils me pardonnent n'avaient pas été vains?

Il acquiesça. « Très bien, merci. » Il ne rajouta rien, mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'ils cherchaient à dire autre chose. Je ne le pressai pourtant pas et terminai de cuir les oeufs avant de les mettre tous deux dans des assiettes, dont l'une que je tendis à Yuan alors qu'il me lâchait.

Je m'apprêtai à aller m'asseoir, mais mon ami m'arrêta. « Kratos, je... recommençons hier soir à zéro, s'il te plaît. Oublions la dernière partie, je t'en prie. » Murmura-t-il avec un regard voilé par la tristesse et ma culpabilité refit surface. « Mes conditions resteront les mêmes. » L'avertis-je avec sérieux et son regard triste se transforma en détermination. « Je le sais. » Je secouai doucement la tête, puis lui sourit gentiment. « D'accord, oublions. » Je ne sais pas ce que Yuan avait en tête. Peut-être qu'il avait l'intention de me faire changer d'avis, mais ce n'était pas sur le point d'arriver.

Je ne voulais pas le souiller, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Nous arrivâmes ensemble au quartier général pour, étrangement, l'une des premières fois. Après tout, soit Yuan n'avait pas à travailler ici parce qu'il était en mission pour Yggdrasil, soit je rentrais plus tôt à cause du long travail qui m'attendait pour une journée entière. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'attendre pour au moins qu'on y aille ensemble. C'était un... certain début.

Alors que nous longions les couloirs, nous tombâmes sur nulle autre que Raine. Contrairement à Origaki, la scientifique était libre de ses mouvements dans ce quartier général puisqu'elle avait accepté de travailler pour Yggdrasil de 'son plein gré'. Ce qui l'avantageait entre autres, puisqu'elle pourrait nous aider dans nos enquêtes.

En nous voyant tous les deux, elle s'arrêta subitement. Nous n'avions encore pas dit un mot, pas fait un seul geste, qu'elle s'exclama subitement « Mais il était temps! Ça vous en aura pris! » Comment elle avait fait pour deviner, nous ne le saurions jamais. Cependant, je sentis mes joues qui chauffaient et je me retins de rougir de justesse, gardant mon masque impassible comme protection. Dans le cas de Yuan, par contre... Il avait le visage complètement rouge et il regardait ailleurs, un peu fâché contre lui-même d'avoir été si facile à lire. Raine n'en semblait pas du tout gênée, puisqu'elle enchaîna un, « Allons, ne soyez pas comme ça! C'est très bien que vous soyez enfin ens – » Je la coupai en mettant rapidement ma main sur sa bouche, la regardant sévèrement. « Je suis désolé de vous apprendre, mademoiselle Sage, que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents, prenant soin de prononcer les derniers mots lentement. « Et ce ne sont là pas des mots à dire ici. » Ajoutai-je pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait effectivement raison, mais que pour notre survie à tous les trois, il valait mieux ne rien révéler.

Elle repoussa ma main avec un claquement de la sienne et me regarda avec mépris. Elle ne m'aimait toujours pas, il fallait croire. « Très bien, j'ai compris. » Elle soupira et se tourna vers Yuan avec un sourire plus doux et s'apprêta à lui parler, mais une masse de cheveux couleur flamme nous envahit.

Zelos, qui venait vers nous, s'arrêta à une certaine distance pour nous détailler, Yuan et moi, avant de nous lancer un sourire narquois éclatant. « Tiens, le _chien_ et le _traître_ se tiennent de plus en plus ensemble! » Nota-t-il avec un rire. « Je savais qu'il serait très drôle de vous voir aller tous les deux, mais j'ignorais que vous feriez ça _si_ amusant! » Je l'observai avec déplaisance, mes bras maintenant croisés sur ma poitrine. « Que veux-tu, Zelos? » Demandai-je un peu brusquement pour qu'il en vienne au fait. L'adolescent ricana, ne semblant pas du tout dérangé par ma colère quelque peu évidente. « Père m'a demandé d'aller chercher le chien. Et à mon avis, il devrait courir! » Il ricana de plus belle et le voir si réjoui me mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas bon.

Je portai mon regard vers Yuan et il me lança un sourire rassurant. « C'est bon, tout va bien aller. » Et sans attendre de réponse, ignorant Zelos, il partit dans la direction du bureau d'Yggdrasil.

« Très bien, je vais aller travailler en ce cas. » Marmonnai-je plus pour moi-même que pour les deux autres et, faisant demi-tour, je partis dans la direction de mon propre bureau, laissant la pauvre Raine se faire harasser par cet imbécile de Zelos.

Très peu de temps après que je sois arrivé dans mon bureau, alors que j'étais concentré sur un fichier à l'ordinateur, des cognements retentirent à ma porte et j'annonçai à la personne d'entrer. Je ne fus pas si surpris de voir Presea pénétrer à l'intérieur et je portai toute mon attention vers elle, en espérant qu'elle m'apportait des informations qui nous mèneraient sur une véritable piste cette fois. « Bonjour. » Lui dis-je et elle hocha la tête avant de me tendre une nouvelle liste, allant droit au but. C'était bien Presea et je devais avouer que c'était ce que j'aimais chez elle. Il n'y avait jamais de longueurs. « Voici la liste de nouveaux noms, ceux de clients que je viens tout juste de découvrir. Vous devriez y jeter un coup d'oeil, je crois qu'elle vous intéressera cette fois. » Et sans un mot de plus, hochant de nouveau la tête pour me souhaiter au revoir, elle quitta mon bureau.

Intrigué, je pris le rapport et me mit à le lire avant de tomber sur un nom qui me glaça aussitôt le sang.

Kvar.

C'était donc lui! C'était lui le meurtrier, c'était lui qui avait tué ma femme et mon enfant! Il n'y avait aucun doute! Pourquoi? La raison était bien simple en fait. Il faisait partie des trois plus suspects, des trois personnes les plus proches d'Yggdrasil. Et comme je savais pertinemment que Pronyma et Zelos n'avaient tous deux jamais acheté de datura, il était certain qu'il était le coupable.

Malheureusement, cette maigre piste ne suffirait pas comme preuve irréversible que Kvar était le meurtrier. Je devais trouver quelque chose de plus solide.

Mais quoi?

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà! Kratos a enfin trouvé le meurtrier de sa famille! Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'avoir des preuves solides contre lui. Comment il va s'y prendre, hmm? :3

Mais ce n'est pas important xD Enfin, pas important comparé au fait qu'enfin, _enfin_, Kratos et Yuan se sont avoué leur amour! N'est-ce pas là un merveilleux cadeau de Noël? Hu hu! Ok, Kratos est un idiot pour ne pas vouloir aller plus loin avec Yuan, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Ils sont tous les deux des idiots qu'on adore :3

Au fait, si vous voulez voir, j'ai fait un fan art de la scène où Yuan se déguise en femme et qu'ils sont sur le point de se rendre au club. Ce n'est pas la vraie scène puisque je l'ai dessiné avant que Little Rosebud ne l'écrive, mais même à cela, c'est quand même ressemblant lol. La voilà : http: // saenda. deviantart. com/ art / Acting-as-a-woman-147554672 (sans tous les espaces, bien sûr).

On vous souhaite un très très Joyeux Noël et une Bonne année! En espérant que vous vous reposiez tous et que vous ayez de très joyeuses vacances!

On se voit au prochain chapitre!


	16. Chapitre 16

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Bonjour à tous! Nous sommes de retour avec le chapitre 16! L'histoire contient déjà plusieurs chapitres, mais il y en a encore beaucoup à venir!

J'aimerais remercier tous les lecteurs qui nous lisent depuis le tout début. Nous sommes vraiment reconnaissantes et espérons que vous allez rester jusqu'à la fin.

Bon, assez de mon bavardage; j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre!!

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qui s'ensuivit lorsque je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas depuis quelque temps, la raison pour laquelle il m'évitait et fuyait ma présence. Je restai figé lorsque je sentis soudainement le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes et mon monde se brisa en un million de fragments alors qu'il réclamait mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser, essayant de me convier les sentiments qui le torturaient depuis longtemps.

Kratos… Kratos m'embrassait!! Ça devait être un rêve, je n'arrivais pas à y croire!

Et pourtant, la sensation du baiser resta bien après qu'il m'ait relâché et je sus que c'était la réalité. Je ne pus que le regarder avec stupeur alors qu'il déblatérait et s'étendait en excuses, croyant que je le repousserais. Je ne compris pas la moitié de ce qu'il dit, mais je compris une chose avec certitude : il m'aimait. Cette réalisation me remplit d'une joie incontrôlable qui menaça de remonter à la surface.

Je sentis alors le besoin de le faire taire, le ressenti dans mon être entier. Je prononçai son nom doucement et ce simple mot l'arrêta aussitôt. Il me regarda avec ce qui me sembla de l'inquiétude. Je lui souris gentiment avant de finir ma pensée. « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi! »

Son inquiétude se transforma en stupeur et il lui prit un long moment avant de réaliser ce que j'avais dit. Lorsqu'il le fit, un énorme sourire fit son chemin sur ses lèvres et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à cette vue. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire autant, et j'en étais la cause!

Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes à nouveau et cette fois, j'entrouvris mes lèvres. Kratos en profita pour y glisser sa langue et approfondir notre baiser. Je répondis avec ferveur et entourai son cou de mes bras.

Lorsqu'il brisa notre baiser, ses lèvres se glissèrent dans mon cou et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il embrassait un point sensible. Un long frisson me parcourut lorsqu'il mordilla mon oreille.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout cela était réel, que Kratos me réclamait comme sien, qu'il m'aimait en retour! Et pourtant, son toucher était réel, ses baisers laissant une traînée de feu sur ma peau. Je soupirai son nom, en demandant plus, ayant besoin de plus. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, de façon plus passionnée cette fois, ce qui ne fit que nourrir davantage le feu qui dévorait mon âme. Je voulais sentir Kratos plus près, alors je glissai mes doigts sous son chandail, sentant la chaleur de sa peau nue.

À ce geste, Kratos brisa notre étreinte et se retourna brusquement. Je sus alors que j'avais gaffé, mais ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir blessé par une telle attitude. Pourquoi Kratos s'éloignait-il maintenant alors qu'il était celui qui avait commencé tout cela?!

Lorsqu'il m'expliqua la raison pour laquelle il me repoussait maintenant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne me disait pas tout. C'était totalement idiot!! Comment pouvait-il me protéger en me gardant à distance?! Croyait-il donc qu'Yggdrasil allait attendre d'avoir une preuve que nous avions une relation intime pour s'en prendre à nous?! Jamais. En voyant comment il avait réagi l'autre fois, il avait seulement besoin d'être suspicieux.

Alors pourquoi?! Pourquoi me refusait-il tout contact, pourquoi me montrait-il ce que je pouvais obtenir, mais que jamais je n'aurais?! C'était tellement injuste.

Fâché et indigné, je refusai de dormir avec Kratos cette nuit-là. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et pour ce faire, Kratos devait être loin de moi. J'avais tendance à cesser de penser rationnellement lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les alentours. Je déclinai son offre de prendre le divan. Je ne dormirais probablement pas beaucoup, de toute façon.

La nuit m'avait aidée à réfléchir. Et mes réflexions m'avaient mené à un point en particulier; il n'était pas question que je le laisse faire comme il voulait, surtout lorsque je repensais à la raison qu'il m'avait donnée. Pourquoi donc avait-il accepté Anna, même en sachant que cela la mettrait en danger? Je ne comprenais pas et cela m'irritait. Il devait me cacher autre chose. Dans tous les cas, j'étais décidé à le faire changer d'avis. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais c'était certain qu'il allait flancher. J'étais très têtu et j'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais.

C'était avec cette idée en tête que je me levai ce matin-là, trouvant Kratos en train de préparer à déjeuner. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et me levai sur le bout des pieds pour regarder au-dessus de son épaule. Je fus récompensé par un autre sourire qui emballa mon cœur une nouvelle fois. Je le priai alors d'oublier notre différent, tout sauf le bonheur de savoir nos sentiments partagés. Il en profita pour me rappeler que ses conditions ne changeraient pas. Enfin, c'était ce que _lui_ croyait. On allait voir s'il garderait sa conviction longtemps.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, nous allâmes ensemble au quartier général. Ce n'était pas très prudent, mais étrangement, Kratos n'en faisait pas un cas. J'allais probablement recevoir ma nouvelle mission aujourd'hui, dans le courant de la matinée. J'avais trouvé une bonne idée de passer voir Presea avant, car je ne l'avais toujours pas remerciée de m'avoir poussé à pardonner Kratos.

Sur le chemin vers le bureau de Kratos, nous ne rencontrâmes nulle autre que Raine. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis plusieurs jours et avait presque oublié sa nature spontanée et franche jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exclame; « Mais il était temps! Ça vous en aura pris! ». Mon visage prit automatiquement une teinte pivoine, comprenant tout de suite qu'elle parlait des sentiments que Kratos et moi portions l'un pour l'autre. À voir comment elle avait si bien deviné, j'eus l'impression d'être trop facile à lire… Lorsqu'elle continua sur sa lancée, Kratos la coupa brusquement, un geste que j'approuvai. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour parler de ça. Surtout que seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Zelos arriva devant nous et mon humeur changea aussitôt, ainsi que celle de Kratos. Ce dernier le lui fit savoir rapidement en lui demandant brusquement ce qu'il voulait. Le ricanement de l'adolescent me donna des frissons dans le dos, surtout lorsqu'il annonça qu'Yggdrasil tenait à me rencontrer au plus vite. Ce n'était pas bon. Je vis que Kratos pensait la même chose, au regard qu'il me lança. Je lui assurai que tout irait bien avant de m'éloigner vers le bureau d'Yggdrasil, le cœur battant. J'avais une mauvaise impression, une _très_ mauvaise impression.

Dès le moment où j'entrai dans le bureau d'Yggdrasil, je sus que mon impression avait été juste. De chaque côté de la porte était flanqué un homme de grande carrure qui semblait vouloir s'assurer que je ne puisse sortir sans leur autorisation. Je me mis aussitôt sur mes gardes, mais ne le montrai pas. Yggdrasil était assis derrière son bureau, son sourire éternellement moqueur aux lèvres. Je m'avançai et m'inclinai respectueusement, même si j'étais loin de ressentir du respect envers lui… Plutôt le contraire, après la façon dont il osait traiter _mon_ Kratos.

« Vous aviez demandé à me voir, seigneur Yggdrasil? »

Aussitôt, une lueur malicieuse apparut dans les yeux d'Yggdrasil. Cela ne me présageait rien de bon.

« En effet. Cela concerne tes deux derniers rapports. » Il répondit froidement et je dus m'empêcher de déglutir tellement j'étais nerveux.

Mes rapports n'avaient-ils donc pas été suffisants pour lui? Je ne comprenais pas. Pourtant, j'avais jusqu'à maintenant rempli mes obligations exactement comme il me l'avait demandé.

« Si vous avez besoin de précisions, je me ferai un plaisir de vous les donner, quoique je crois avoir tout détaillé dans les rapports que j'ai donnés à M. Aurion… »

Aussitôt qu'il entendit le nom de Kratos, ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement. Je sus que j'avais fait une gaffe. Il se leva et m'approcha nonchalamment. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux alors qu'il me contournait comme le ferait un prédateur.

« Je ne t'ai pas mandé pour ça. Tu dois savoir que je n'aime pas que l'on me remette des rapports en retard. » Sa voix froide et calculée me donna des frissons dans le dos, mais je restai calme.

«Je suis désolé, mais les circonstances ont fait en sorte que je n'ai pas pu remplir mes missions dans le délai imparti. Je vous prie de m'en excuser. »

Yggdrasil s'arrêta net devant moi et agrippa durement mon menton. Son regard cruel plongea dans le mien.

« Tu veux que je te pardonne? Si c'était la première fois, je serais plus enclin de le faire. Mais je vois bien maintenant que tu n'apprendras pas sans une punition. » Il susurra dangereusement avant de relâcher mon visage et de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre le sens de ses paroles que les deux hommes qui se tenaient près de la porte s'avancèrent et m'immobilisèrent rapidement en m'attrapant les bras.

« Quoi? Non, lâchez-moi!! » Je criai, me débattant contre leur étreinte, mais ils étaient de loin plus forts que moi. Yggdrasil fouilla alors dans un tiroir de son bureau et leva un objet avec un sourire dément devant mes yeux horrifiés. Un fouet. Il avança de nouveau lentement dans ma direction.

« Alors, combien de coups devrais-je donner, hum? Cinq? » Il questionna avec amusement.

Je me débattis de plus belle.

« Non, arrêtez!! J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus?! » Je m'écriai, sans parvenir à cacher la terreur dans ma voix. Les deux hommes me forcèrent brutalement à genoux. Je vis la silhouette menaçante d'Yggdrasil au-dessus de moi.

« J'ai dit que je ne tolère pas les retards. Et seulement pour avoir protesté, Sano, ce sera dix coups. Et si tu hurles, s'en sera cinq de plus. Par contre, si tu me supplies d'arrêter comme le chien que tu es, je pourrais me décider à réduire le nombre de coups. »

À ses paroles, la terreur fit place à de la fureur et de l'indignation. Comment osait-il me traiter comme un vulgaire animal?! Et il croyait que j'allais supplier pour sa pitié?! Il pouvait toujours rêver!!

« Jamais je ne supplierai. » Je soufflai avec conviction, le défiant du regard.

L'amusement d'Yggdrasil se remplaça bientôt par de l'agacement. Il voyait que je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à flancher facilement.

« Oh, mais quelle fierté!! Ce sera une vraie joie que de la briser. Ce sera quinze coups. » Il dit d'une voix glaciale.

Il fit un geste de la tête et l'un de deux colosses remonta brusquement mon gilet, exposant ainsi mon dos, alors que l'autre força ma tête vers le bas. Le sourire dément d'Yggdrasil s'agrandit et il se plaça derrière moi de telle façon que je ne pouvais plus le voir. Je me sentis paniquer à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait.

« Voyons combien de temps tu pourras tenir avant de me supplier. » Sa voix cruelle me parvint clairement.

Le fouet claqua dans l'air et sans prévenir, entailla brutalement mon dos une première fois. Je serrai les dents sous la douleur soudaine. Yggdrasil ricana cruellement.

« J'ai toujours voulu essayer ce jouet… et tu es la victime parfaite. »

En entendant ses mots, une lumière se fit dans mon esprit. La véritable raison pour cette punition n'était pas le retard de mes rapports, mais bien sa jalousie à l'égard de la relation qu'il me soupçonnait d'avoir avec Kratos. C'était donc ça. Il voulait m'humilier et me montrer que Kratos lui appartenait. Il pouvait toujours rêver!! Jamais je ne céderais Kratos à un homme qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Son agacement augmenta lorsque je restai silencieux. Le fouet claqua à nouveau sur mon dos, laissant une traînée sanglante. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de crier.

Troisième coup. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes paumes jusqu'au sang.

Quatrième coup. Le fouet mordit ma chair au même endroit qu'un coup précédent et mon dos cambra sous la douleur.

Cinquième coup. Ma lèvre abusée céda et je tentai de me concentrer sur cette douleur pour oublier celle agonisante de mon dos.

À partir du sixième coup, j'arrêtai de compter. Je n'avais plus conscience du rire dément de mon bourreau, ni de la poigne de fer des deux hommes sur mes poignets. Je ne ressentais plus que la douleur agonisante alors que la peau de mon dos ouvrait sous l'assaut répété du fouet. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, je le voulais plus que je n'avais jamais désiré quelque chose. J'aurais encore préféré mourir plutôt que d'endurer cette torture plus longtemps. Malgré tout, je ne suppliai pas. Je ne lui donnerais jamais cette satisfaction, jamais.

Je ne sus comment je parvins à ne pas crier durant cette torture. Mais je ne pus empêcher des gémissements de souffrance de passer mes lèvres, sons dont mon bourreau tira une grande satisfaction. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, Yggdrasil cessa sa torture et les deux hommes me lâchèrent. Je tombai durement par terre et le mouvement se répercuta douloureusement dans mon dos. J'entendis les pas d'Yggdrasil me contourner. Je tentai de me relever, mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Il se pencha et empoigna mes cheveux, relevant mon visage vers le sien. Le souffle saccadé, je tentai de concentrer mon regard embrumé par la douleur sur son visage.

« Je suis franchement étonné, Sano. Tu n'as même pas flanché! Quelle force de caractère! À moins que ce ne soit que de l'obstination… » Il railla et me relâcha avant de se relever.

« J'espère que ça t'aura servi de leçon. Je veux te voir ici demain matin sans faute pour recevoir ta nouvelle mission. Tu as intérêt à ne pas me décevoir cette fois… » Il déclara, la menace clairement définie dans sa voix. Il me tourna le dos et aussitôt les deux hommes me mirent durement sur pied. Je grimaçai lorsque mon gilet descendit et effleura mes plaies sanglantes. Ils me traînèrent jusqu'à la sortie du bureau d'Yggdrasil avant de me jeter dehors sans ménagement. Je parvins à me relever difficilement en me tenant après le mur. Là, un sourire sans joie fit son chemin sur mes lèvres. J'avais bien compris l'avertissement d'Yggdrasil. Si je ne cessais pas de fréquenter Kratos comme je le faisais, alors il me torturerait à nouveau. Le problème était là. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à oublier Kratos, il était devenu ma raison de vivre. Je chassai ces pensées alarmantes. Je devais retourner chez moi sans que Kratos ne me voie. Je voulais autant que possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ce qu'Yggdrasil m'avait fait subir, même si je savais que c'était impossible. Je ne parviendrais pas à cacher ma souffrance bien longtemps, j'en avais peur. Je titubai au travers des corridors, cherchant à atteindre l'entrée du quartier général en évitant le chemin passant par le bureau de Kratos. Ma dernière envie était de l'inquiéter. Marcher seulement me faisait atrocement mal, chaque secousse se répercutant dans mon dos martyrisé.

Malheureusement pour moi, la chance n'était pas de mon côté. En tournant le coin du corridor qui menait à l'entrée, je vis Kratos qui refermait la porte d'une salle derrière lui, une pile de dossiers à la main. Paniqué, je restai figé de stupeur dans le corridor, regardant Kratos qui avançait vers moi, le regard plongé dans un des dossiers. C'est seulement lorsqu'il ne restait plus que deux mètres entre nous qu'il se rendit compte de la présence de quelqu'un devant lui. Il releva les yeux et aussitôt, une expression inquiète s'empara de son visage. Il avait dû remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Je tentai tant bien que mal de calmer ma respiration, irrégulière à cause de la souffrance cuisante de mon dos.

« Sano? Est-ce que ça va? » Il demanda et je détournai les yeux, sachant qu'ils trahiraient la douleur qui me traversait.

« Oui, tout va bien. Je suis seulement… un peu fatigué. Je vais aller me reposer. » Je mentis en esquissant un faible sourire. J'essayai de passer à côté de Kratos d'une démarche que j'espérai serais normale. Mais Kratos n'était pas dupe. Il m'attrapa le bras au passage et me traîna jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une salle d'entreposage, refermant la porte derrière nous et ignorant mes protestations. Plaçant une main sous mon menton, il tourna mon visage vers le sien et scruta mes yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et une expression mécontente apparut sur son visage.

« Tu penses que je vais croire ça?! Tu es blanc comme un drap!! Et ta lèvre, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?! » Il s'exprima fortement d'un ton qui demandait des réponses et je me dégageai prestement, évitant son regard inquisiteur.

« Rien, je te dis!! Arrête de t'en faire. » Je répliquai d'un ton brusque.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, je fis un mouvement pour sortir de l'entrepôt, mais une vague de douleur particulièrement forte traversa le bas de mon dos et je perdis pied. Mon faux pas ne passa pas inaperçu. Kratos me rattrapa à temps et je tombai dans ses bras. Ses mains prirent accidentellement appui dans mon dos abusé. Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier ma souffrance. Kratos sursauta et ses mains lâchèrent mon dos pour agripper mes bras.

« Sano?! » Il demanda, alarmé par ma réaction et par mon visage déchiré par la douleur. Il dut sentir que quelque chose clochait, car il leva une main tremblante devant ses yeux et ils s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était tachée de sang. De _mon_ sang. Son regard inquiet revint se braquer sur moi.

« Tu saignes?! Ton dos, qu'est-ce que… » Il demanda d'une voix tremblante, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Il devait déjà savoir ce qui était arrivé. Il n'était pas stupide. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse. Je ne pouvais supporter de sentir son regard plus longtemps.

« Il semble que… j'ai encore… fait une gaffe. » Je blaguai faiblement pour tenter de dissiper mon malaise. La prise de Kratos sur mes bras se resserra. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle près de mon oreille.

« Viens, je vais te ramener chez toi et regarder ça. » Il murmura d'une voix égale, mais je pouvais percevoir l'inquiétude qu'il tentait de cacher. Je secouai vivement la tête, malgré le fait que je m'accrochais à lui comme un désespéré, ma vue embrouillée par la douleur vive.

« Non, tu ne peux pas… Tu as du travail à faire. » Je soufflai péniblement. Je ne voulais pas que Kratos se fasse réprimander à cause de moi.

« Idiot! » Kratos cracha et je sursautai, relevant le regard vers son visage sévère, visage qui s'adoucit lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. « Comment peux-tu proposer que je te laisse seul avec des blessures pareilles?! Non, je te raccompagne et je ne veux pas t'entendre protester. » Il proclama et j'hochai la tête, n'ayant pas la force de protester de toute manière. Il entoura ma taille de son bras et m'aida à marcher. Lorsqu'il certifia que le passage était désert, nous sortîmes de l'entrepôt et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que Kratos m'aie vu. Je ne crois même pas que j'aurais réussi à me rendre chez moi dans mon état.

* * *

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à mon appartement, Kratos ne perdit pas de temps. Il me mena doucement vers ma chambre et me fis asseoir sur mon lit. Ses mains prirent le rebord de mon gilet et le levèrent lentement, essayant en vain de ne pas accrocher mes plaies. Je levai les bras pour lui permettre de le retirer et ce simple mouvement me fit serrer les dents sous la douleur. Kratos manqua un souffle lorsqu'il vit l'état de mon dos.

« Mon dieu. C'est Yggdrasil qui t'a fait ça?! » Il souffla avec une rage non dissimulée.

« …En personne. Je crois qu'il ne m'aime vraiment pas. » Je répliquai avec un amusement feint.

Kratos vint me faire face et déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui collait à mon front. Ses doigts me parurent glacials et il le remarqua aussi. Il appuya sa main contre mon front brûlant, seulement pour la retirer aussitôt. Il sembla s'alarmer.

« Ce n'est pas bon, tu as de la fièvre… Étends-toi sur le lit. Je ne serai pas long. » Il me dit doucement.

Il s'éloigna rapidement vers la chambre de bain et se mit bientôt à y fourrager. Je fis comme il m'avait demandé, m'étendant lentement sur le ventre et m'accotant la tête dans le creux de mes bras, regardant l'entrée de la chambre de bain.

Kratos ressortit bientôt avec une bassine, des linges et un pot de crème et vint me rejoindre sur le lit. Il déposa prudemment la bassine d'eau près de moi. Il plongea un linge dans l'eau froide et l'essora avant de l'appliquer sur mon front brûlant. Le liquide froid me fit du bien et je fermai les yeux. Je sentis alors Kratos s'asseoir avec précaution sur moi, ses jambes de chaque côté de mes hanches. Il plongea un autre linge dans l'eau et entreprit de nettoyer les plaies le plus doucement possible. J'étouffai une plainte et enfoui mon visage dans mes bras. Je me concentrai sur la sensation du poids de Kratos sur moi pour oublier celle douloureuse du linge sur mes plaies. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se pencha au-dessus de moi et caressa doucement mes cheveux.

« Yuan… » Il murmura et j'ouvris mes yeux fatigués pour le regarder.

« Je vais devoir désinfecter les plaies. Si je ne le fais pas, elles vont s'infecter. Tu vas devoir endurer la douleur, je suis désolé. » Il me dit sur un ton d'excuse.

J'hochai la tête et fermai les yeux à nouveau.

« …Vas-y. Je vais tenir le coup. » Je soufflai difficilement.

J'entendis Kratos ouvrir le pot de désinfectant et j'attendis en silence. Bientôt, les doigts de Kratos appliquèrent une substance froide sur l'une de mes nombreuses plaies. Après seulement quelques secondes, elle se mit à brûler atrocement et je lâchai un gémissement de douleur. C'était bien pire que lorsqu'Yggdrasil me flagellait. J'avais l'impression que l'on enfonçait une lame de rasoir dans ma chair encore et encore. Je serrai les draps jusqu'à ce que mes jointures deviennent blanches. Kratos en appliqua sur une deuxième plaie et la sensation de brûlure s'intensifia tellement que je criai cette fois. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et je sanglotai sous la douleur intense. Soudain, Kratos prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne et entremêla nos doigts, caressant le dos de ma main de son pouce. Il déposa une série de baisers dans le creux de mon cou.

« Ça va aller, tient bon… Ce sera bientôt fini. » Il essaya de m'en convaincre d'une voix peinée qui me fit réaliser que cela le tuait de me voir à l'agonie de cette manière.

Je n'eus pas la force de répondre. Je gardai mes yeux fermés et tentai de me concentrer sur les attentions de Kratos alors que tout ce que je voulais maintenant était de sombrer dans l'inconscience, n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette souffrance intolérable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui me parut une éternité, Kratos avait fini de traiter mes plaies et il s'assit près de moi, tenant toujours ma main dans la sienne. La douleur s'était un peu dissipée, mais elle me déchirait toujours et mes larmes, maintenant silencieuses, continuaient à descendre le long de mes joues. Kratos caressa mes cheveux avec tendresse, une douleur bien présente dans les yeux. Il avait mal pour moi.

« Tu as été chanceux qu'il t'ait administré le traitement lui-même… Habituellement, l'un de ses hommes s'en charge et il a l'habitude d'arracher des lambeaux de chair. » Il murmura et j'esquissai un sourire triste.

« Quelle _gentillesse_ de sa part… » Je raillai. Mais les paroles de Kratos me firent réaliser que vraiment, Yggdrasil m'avait fait payer parce que j'étais trop proche de lui. Sinon, pourquoi le traitement spécial?

« Quelle raison il t'a donné pour faire une chose pareille? » Il me demanda d'un air sombre après un moment de silence.

« Il a dit que… que c'était parce que je n'avais pas respecté les délais deux fois… » Je révélai, étudiant la réaction de Kratos. Je le vis se renfrogner et ses pupilles s'assombrirent.

« C'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas? » Je demandai, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Le regard de Kratos se radoucit et il essuya tendrement une larme qui roulait sur ma joue.

« Vrai. Il n'agit jamais d'une façon aussi barbare d'habitude pour une raison aussi stupide. » Il révéla, sa voix teintée par la fureur. Sa main qui tenait la mienne serra plus fort sa prise.

«… Je suis désolé. Il te fait payer, car il croit que nous avons une relation plus intime qu'espion-supérieur. » Kratos révéla d'une voix brisée et je savais qu'il s'en voulait encore. Il devait croire que je souffrais à cause de lui, ce qui était vrai dans un sens, mais c'était un choix que j'avais fait il y avait longtemps. Si je devais mourir pour quelqu'un, alors je serais heureux de le faire pour Kratos, pour l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je parvins à rire doucement au travers mes larmes.

« Ah ah ah. Mais c'est ce que nous avons, non? » Je murmurai, plongeant mon regard implorant dans le sien.

Kratos resta silencieux durant un bon moment, mais même s'il ne parlait pas, je pouvais voir les émotions se succéder dans ses yeux. Il me regarda bientôt avec tendresse.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Il murmura d'une voix peinée. Je fermai les yeux lorsqu'une vague de douleur lancinante me traversa à nouveau.

« Je crois que… la journée va être longue. » Je soufflai d'une voix laborieuse.

La main de Kratos arrêta de caresser mes cheveux. Je levai les yeux vers lui seulement pour le voir s'étendre près de moi. Avec précaution, il m'attira près de lui de façon à ce que ma tête repose au creux de son épaule. L'un de ses bras entoura ma taille en faisant attention à ne pas accrocher mon dos, alors que de l'autre il se remit à caresser mes cheveux. Il embrassa mon front et après un court moment d'hésitation, il releva mon visage et s'empara doucement de mes lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rester avec toi. C'est le moins que je puisse faire… » Sa voix était teintée par le remords, mais je n'avais pas la force cette fois de le rabrouer pour ça. Être ainsi près de lui me faisait du bien, comme s'il tenait une partie de ma souffrance au loin.

Mais je savais que cette fois, je n'aurais pas d'échappatoire contre la douleur. J'étais condamné à passer le reste de la journée et la nuit à souffrir. Mais tant que Kratos me tiendrait dans ses bras, je savais que je tiendrais le coup. Yggdrasil n'aurait jamais la satisfaction de me voir brisé. Jamais.

* * *

La nuit s'était déroulée exactement comme je l'avais prédit. J'avais été incapable de trouver le sommeil, même si la douleur était devenue moins vive que durant la journée. Kratos avait fini par s'endormir, la fatigue ayant gagné sur lui, mais il n'avait pas relâché son étreinte pour autant. Regarder son visage endormi avait été une bonne distraction et le temps avait passé aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, selon les conditions.

La lueur du soleil perlait au travers des rideaux et en regardant l'heure, je me souvins que je ne pouvais me permettre de rester au lit aujourd'hui, bien que ce n'aurait pas été de refus. Yggdrasil tenait à me rencontrer et je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui m'arriverait si je ne me présentais pas. J'avais le sentiment qu'Yggdrasil aurait de pires tortures encore en réserve pour moi.

Je me dépris de l'étreinte de Kratos contre mon gré et me rassit péniblement, grimaçant sous la douleur soudaine que ce simple mouvement me procura. Mon geste réveilla Kratos, qui s'assit à son tour, l'air fatigué, mais alerte. Son regard tomba bientôt sur mon dos et son expression devint sévère. Je l'ignorai et me levai sur des jambes chancelantes et me dirigeai lentement vers la cuisine. Je n'allai pas loin, cependant, car Kratos m'attrapa le bras et me tourna pour lui faire face.

« Et où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça? » Il me gronda et je le défiai du regard.

« Aux quartiers généraux, où d'autre? Yggdrasil a demandé à me voir pour me donner ma prochaine mission. » Je répondis et vis aussitôt son regard s'assombrir.

« Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles dans ton état! Je vais aller voir Yggdrasil et le faire changer d'avis. » Il répondit fermement et me traîna vers la chambre. Cette fois, je ne le laissai pas faire. Je dépris mon bras de son étreinte, ce qui me fit grimacer alors que le mouvement soudain se répercuta dans mon dos. « Et tu crois que c'est une bonne idée?! » Je répliquai fortement. « C'est un plan pour qu'Yggdrasil se fâche contre toi et qu'il essaye encore de te… de te… » Je ne parvins pas à finir ma phrase, l'inquiétude se mêlant à la fureur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait encore une chance de s'en prendre à Kratos, de le toucher avec ses mains sales. Kratos prit mon visage entre ses mains et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle sur mes lèvres.

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. » Il répondit avec conviction, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il n'en était pas sûr, tout comme moi. Mes mains trouvèrent les siennes et les serrèrent. « Tu sais comme moi que j'ai raison! Ne lui donne pas une raison de plus pour soupçonner notre relation. Et si je n'y vais pas, il ne se gênera pas pour nous faire payer tous les deux. » Kratos ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau, mais cette fois je l'interrompis en fermant la distance qui nous séparait, réclamant ses lèvres dans un court baiser. Je brisai le contact avant d'accoter mon front dans le creux de son cou, entourant sa taille de mes bras. « Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance… C'est la seule solution, je dois aller le voir. » Je murmurai doucement. Kratos prit quelques secondes avant de me rendre mon étreinte, soupirant longuement. « Bon d'accord. Mais je t'accompagne aux quartiers généraux, et pas avant d'avoir désinfecté tes plaies à nouveau. »

Seulement à la mention de devoir désinfecter mes plaies, je grimaçai au souvenir de la douleur que j'avais ressentie hier. « Je préférerais l'éviter. » Je grommelai et Kratos me jeta un regard sévère qui me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix. Je me résignai donc à devoir souffrir encore une fois.

Une heure plus tard, une fois que la douleur de mon dos s'était calmée autant que possible, nous allâmes aux quartiers généraux, mais cette fois je sortis de la voiture avant Kratos. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on nous voie ensemble deux matins d'affilée. Cela n'arrangerait pas notre cas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me dirigeai tout de suite vers le bureau d'Yggdrasil, essayant de marcher d'une démarche normale qui ne trahirait pas la douleur constante que je ressentais.

Je restai debout devant la porte du bureau d'Yggdrasil, me constituant une façade calme avant de cogner contre le battant. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais j'ouvris tout de même la porte, ayant l'impression qu'il s'y trouverait quand même.

J'avais vu juste. Yggdrasil était assis derrière son bureau, ses yeux froids fixés sur moi, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres, sa joue déposée dans la paume de sa main. Je m'avançai avec le plus d'assurance possible et m'inclinai devant cet homme détestable. « Je suis venu comme vous me l'aviez demandé, seigneur Yggdrasil. » Ma voix était froide, sans émotion, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à mon « supérieur ». Il aurait sûrement préféré voir les résultats de sa torture, préféré me voir souffrir. Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, me regardant d'un œil mauvais. Il semblait avoir envie de me frapper, mais il se retenait. « À voir ton attitude plus que défiante, dois-je comprendre que ta punition n'était pas suffisante? » Il siffla et je soutenu son regard, essayant de ne pas montrer toute la haine que je ressentais pour cet homme en cet instant. Je gardai un ton poli alors que je lui répondais; « Votre punition était plus que suffisante. Je ne vous décevrai plus à présent, la raison pour laquelle je suis venu m'enquérir de ma prochaine mission.»

Cela me peinait de dire de pareilles choses, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser voir ma souffrance, ni la haine que je lui portais. Il n'était toujours pas satisfait, mais il enchaîna en me donnant un dossier d'un geste dédaigneux. Je le pris avec attention et l'ouvrit. Deux photos me sautèrent aux yeux. La première était une photo d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années portant des cheveux mi-courts d'un noir d'ébène. Il dégageait un air d'intense autorité. Sur la deuxième photo se trouvait un homme beaucoup plus âgé, portant des cheveux gris, mais ses traits ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de l'homme sur l'autre photo. Les deux ne semblaient pas d'origine japonaise, mais plutôt chinoise.

« Les deux hommes sur la photo son Jiang Zhao et son fils, Jiang Liu. Ils sont à la tête d'une mafia chinoise qui vient nouvellement de s'installer ici, qui porte le nom du clan Jiang. Quelle originalité, vraiment. » Il rajouta sarcastiquement et je n'osai pas répliquer. « Habituellement, je ne m'en ferais pas trop, mais les rumeurs qui me viennent témoignent qu'ils ont un nombre anormalement élevé de membres, et qu'ils semblent en rallier plus tous les jours. Voilà donc ta prochaine mission; Je veux que tu les infiltres et que tu me ramènes tout ce que tu peux trouver sur eux; leurs manières de procéder, leurs objectifs, tout. Je m'en fous de la manière dont tu t'y prendras. Je veux des résultats. » Il dit brutalement et je ne le quittai pas du regard alors qu'il allait se rasseoir derrière son bureau. Il m'observa longuement, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise au plus haut point. « Et de combien de temps est-ce que je dispose cette fois? » Je demandai d'un ton neutre, voulant briser le silence inconfortable. Cette fois, un sourire sournois s'empara du visage d'Yggdrasil. « Cette fois, je vais être plus généreux. Tu as trois semaines pour y parvenir. » Je le regardai avec suspicion, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas tout dit, si ce sourire en était une indication. « Mais étant donné que tu m'as déjà déçu deux fois, je vais émettre certaines conditions. D'un, tu devras remettre un rapport chaquesemaine. Et de deux, tu me les remettras en main propre. » À ces paroles, je me figeai sur place, un sentiment d'effroi m'envahissant à l'idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il voulait m'éloigner de Kratos! Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé tant que cela, si ce n'était du fait que j'allais devoir passer du temps seul avec Yggdrasil encore, et c'était cela qui m'effrayait.

Ma réaction ne passa pas inaperçue. Yggdrasil rit méchamment. « J'ai bien l'impression que la présence de _certains_ de mes employés est une trop grande distraction pour toi. J'ai donc besoin de t'apprendre ta place. » Cela fut de trop et je serrai les poings sous la colère jusqu'à ce que mes jointures tournent blanches, mais mon visage resta impassible. Yggdrasil se leva à nouveau et vint me rejoindre, agrippant mes cheveux durement pour s'assurer qu'il avait mon attention complète. Je le défiai du regard. « Tu n'es _rien_, Sano. Rien qu'un petit chien qui doit accomplir ce que je lui demande. Et un chien n'a aucun droit de toucher aux possessions de son maître, est-ce clair? » Il susurra près de mon visage et j'eu toute la difficulté du monde à ne pas laisser ma fureur m'envahir en entier et à m'empêcher de le frapper. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. «Sais-tu ce que je fais avec les chiens désobéissants ou qui ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité? » Son sourire s'agrandit et devint infiniment cruel. Je tentai de calmer ma respiration. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille pour y murmurer et mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. « Je les tue de la façon la plus cruelle, me délectant de leurs cris de souffrance et de leurs supplications. Des fois je les brûle vivants, des fois je les démembre, ou encore j'arrache leur cœur de leur corps encore vivant… Je les torture toujours à petit feu, je brise leur volonté jusqu'à ce qu'ils supplient la mort pour qu'elle vienne les chercher. » Sur ce, il me relâcha et je dus retenir les tremblements de mon corps. Il était malade!! J'étais effrayé car je savais que ce n'était pas que des mots en l'air. Il adorait vraiment voir la souffrance des autres et cela le laissait de marbre! Et son message était clair; c'était le sort qui m'attendait si je continuais à voir Kratos. Il ricana à nouveau et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos accote son bureau. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était satisfait de me voir ainsi secoué par la fureur et la peur. Car je ne pouvais cacher la terreur qui était présente dans mes yeux. « Tu peux partir maintenant. Mais n'oublie pas mon avertissement! » Il rajouta d'une voix doucereuse. Il me prit alors toute ma volonté pour m'incliner devant lui avant de sortir rapidement de l'office, son rire froid et cruel se répétant dans ma tête jusqu'à en devenir fou.

J'arrivai exténué chez moi et la première chose que je fis fut de vider le contenu de mon estomac dans les toilettes. Ce qu'Yggdrasil avait dit m'avait donné la nausée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse dire de telles choses, encore moins le faire! Je me relevai sur des jambes chancelantes et n'eus plus qu'une seule envie; aller m'allonger sur mon lit et oublier cette rencontre avec Yggdrasil qui me tourmentait. Je tremblais encore de peur au souvenir des mots qu'il avait prononcés. J'allai dans la cuisine pour aller chercher des somnifères et mon regard se posa sur une pile de feuilles que Kratos avait dû amener en catastrophe hier. Ma curiosité gagna sur moi malgré tout et je m'approchai, prenant les feuilles dans mes mains tremblantes. La plupart n'étaient que des rapports non terminés et des listes de futures commandes. Lorsque j'atteignis la dernière feuille, mes yeux tombèrent sur la liste des clients de Vharley. Je savais que Kratos avait demandé à Presea de le suivre en secret, mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait déjà eu des résultats! Je parcourus la liste, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un nom connu, mis en évidence par une ligne de marqueur; Kvar. Il semblait donc que Kratos avait arrêté son choix sur lui. Cela signifiait qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison pour le soupçonner en particulier. C'était donc à mon tour de jouer. Malgré tout ce qui arrivait, j'étais au moins content de savoir que nous avions probablement le coupable, ce qui signifiait que nous approchions de notre but. Tout ce qu'il restait était de trouve une preuve concrète. Avec cet espoir en tête, j'avalai les somnifères et allai enfin m'effondrer sur mon lit, m'endormant presque aussitôt.

* * *

Je me réveillai lentement à la sensation d'une main caressant doucement mes cheveux. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir Kratos penché sur moi, le visage fatigué et inquiet. Il avait enlevé son pardessus et sa chemise blanche était entrouverte, ses manches relevées. Il avait vraiment l'air exténué. Je devinai qu'il devait être tard, s'il était revenu du travail. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais réveillé, ses lèvres se relevèrent en un faible sourire. « Dure journée, à ce que je vois. » Il murmura doucement et je fermai les yeux à nouveau, me délectant de la simple sensation de sa main caressant mes cheveux. « J'ai déjà vu mieux. » Je répondis lentement. Le silence s'étendit alors et je savais que Kratos s'inquiétait de savoir comment s'était passée ma rencontre avec Yggdrasil, mais je n'avais pas envie de m'en souvenir maintenant, de me souvenir de l'état de fureur et d'effroi dans lequel il m'avait placé. Kratos se pencha plus avant vers moi et embrassa mon front tendrement. « Tu dois avoir faim. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose. » Sur ce, Kratos retira sa main et allait se relever, mais je voulais qu'il n'aille nulle part. Je retins sa main et me relevai péniblement. « Non, je n'ai pas faim. Reste, s'il te plait. » Je soufflai en m'accrochant après sa chemise. Kratos ne bougea pas. Il resta de marbre. « J'ai besoin de toi… » Je murmurai, approchant mon visage implorant de Kratos.

Il me semblait que ces deux derniers jours ne furent que teintés de souffrance et de peur, tels que je commençais à douter que je resterais en vie assez longtemps pour arrêter Yggdrasil. J'avais besoin de ressentir Kratos jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme, qu'il me donne la force de continuer. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, je pris l'initiative et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Toutefois, il répondit au baiser, glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je soupirai de plaisir et mes mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux alors que je pressais mon corps contre Kratos. Notre baiser sembla durer une éternité et nourrir le feu insatiable qui naissait à chaque fois qu'il me touchait et qui me rendait incapable de réfléchir. Mes mains descendirent le long de son dos, mais je ne pus aller bien loin. Kratos agrippa soudainement mes épaules et me tint à distance, brisant notre contact, son regard hésitant. « Yuan, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu ne te sens pas bien en ce moment et je t'ai déjà dit que mes conditions ne changeraient pas. » Il expliqua calmement, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me fâcher. Je le relâchai et mon regard s'assombrit. « Je ne comprends pas. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, mais tu refuses de me toucher! Tu ne vois donc pas que tu ne me protèges pas plus de cette manière? » Je m'exprimai d'une voix vibrante de douleur et de colère. S'il ne voyait pas que la raison qu'il m'avait donnée n'avait pas lieu d'être, il était un idiot. Je serrai mes poings sur mes cuisses. Kratos tendit une main vers mon visage et voulut caresser ma joue, mais je reculai vivement. «Yuan – » Il commença et je me relevai vivement et m'éloignai du lit, ignorant la douleur qui parcourut mon dos dans le même temps. « Pourquoi alors as-tu eu une relation avec Anna?! Pourquoi me refuses-tu ce que tu lui as accordé?! » Je laissai sortir malgré moi et retint avec difficulté les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de rouler le long de mes joues. Je vis de la douleur dans les yeux de Kratos alors que je prononçais le nom de sa femme défunte, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je trouvais cela tellement injuste!! _Elle_ avait pu consumer son amour pour Kratos, mais je n'en avais pas le droit.

Kratos eut envie de se lever pour me rejoindre, mais il se ravisa. Il dut sentir que j'étais trop contrarié et bouleversé et que rien de ce qu'il allait faire pouvait me calmer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste fatigué. « Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais essaye de me comprendre! J'ai fait une erreur avec Anna. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'approcher d'elle comme je l'ai fait, et je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire la même erreur. » Sa voix était peinée et son regard torturé. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder ainsi. Je me détournai et soufflai une dernière phrase avant de sortir de la chambre. « Il est un peu tard pour ça. » Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps à proximité de Kratos, je devais sortir, prendre l'air. J'enfilai un manteau et sortis de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière. Mon cœur se fracturait chaque seconde que je passais près de lui alors que tant de mots et tant d'émotions restaient sous silence.

Je voulais tellement lui dire « je t'aime », lui faire comprendre que mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme lui appartenaient, mais les mots refusaient de passer mes lèvres. Peut-être ainsi changerait-il d'idée, s'il comprenait que j'étais sérieux et que je ne le désirais pas seulement comme une distraction, comme une façon de tenir ma solitude au loin. Mais j'en étais incapable. J'avais tellement peur de mettre mon âme à nue, j'avais peur de lui montrer réellement qui j'étais, de me donner à lui complètement. Car plus jamais je ne m'appartiendrais, plus jamais je ne pourrais guérir s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Exposer mes sentiments me rendrait vulnérable. Et je ne pourrais le supporter.

Mes pas me menèrent inconsciemment dans le parc Utsubo, endroit où j'allais souvent. J'essayai d'oublier que c'était ici que j'étais venu le jour où Rodyle m'avait capturé. Ce n'était pas un très bon souvenir. Je m'assis sur un banc qui faisait face à une fontaine au milieu de la place et regardai les enfants qui jouaient avec leurs parents. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, comme si aucun souci ne les tracassait jamais! Comme je donnerais tout pour que cela puisse être mon cas maintenant. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas des bruits de pas se rapprocher de moi, ainsi que le cri de joie d'une petite fille. « Regarde papa!! C'est oncle Yuan!! Oncle Yuan!!! » Je sortis de ma torpeur lorsque la petite fille aux cheveux châtains se jeta sur moi corps et âme. Lorsque je la reconnus, mon regard se leva tout de suite, seulement pour tomber sur le visage plaisant de Botta. « Botta! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Je demandai d'un ton surpris, ce qui me récolta un rire de mon ami. « Ce que _je _fais ici? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Yumi voulait jouer au parc, alors je l'y ai emmenée. » Pendant qu'il expliquait, ses yeux portant une douceur immense s'étaient posés sur sa petite fille de cinq ans au visage espiègle. En regardant la jeune fillette qui était encore accrochée à moi, je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'épanouir sur mes lèvres, malgré mon état dépressif. J'avais toujours adoré la fille de Botta. Elle était comme une petite boule d'amour sur pattes. Yumi leva ses grands yeux marron sur moi et son expression devint triste.

« Oncle Yuan, tu as l'air triste! Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal? » Elle demanda innocemment, semblant sur le bord des larmes. Je restai figé quelques secondes, étonné par les mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Lorsqu'enfin je réagis, j'ébouriffai affectionnément ses longs cheveux, m'émerveillant à nouveau à quel point les enfants avaient un instinct infaillible. « Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, je vais bien. Ta présence est comme un rayon de soleil pour moi. » Je murmurai sur le ton de la confidence et un grand sourire réapparut sur le visage de Yumi. Un air de fausse réprimande s'empara de Botta alors qu'il croisait les bras. « Essaierais-tu de séduire ma fille, par hasard? » J'eus un sourire énigmatique alors que je répondais; « Peut-être. »

Botta soupira, habitué que j'aie toujours le dernier mot. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant Yumi. « Yumi, il faudrait que je parle à oncle Yuan quelques minutes. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller jouer un peu toute seule durant ce temps? » Il demanda gentiment à sa fille, qui eut une mine boudeuse. « Mais je veux jouer avec oncle Yuan! » Elle protesta vivement, ce qui me fit rire. Je la déposai par terre devant moi. « On jouera ensemble une fois que j'aurai parlé avec ton père, d'accord? » Ma réponse sembla la satisfaire. Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à la fontaine, courant autour et cueillant des fleurs qui poussaient tout près, sous l'œil alerte de son père. Botta vint s'asseoir près de moi et nous restâmes silencieux durant un bon moment. Je fus le premier à briser le silence.

« Je trouve cela bien que tu aie du temps de libre à passer avec ta fille. Tu étais très occupé ces derniers temps, pas vrai? » Je soufflai, mon regard suivant Yumi des yeux. Je trouvais dommage pour Botta qu'il ne puisse pas passer tout le temps du monde près de sa famille. Si seulement cette ville n'était pas aussi teintée de crimes, si seulement notre travail n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le monde s'en porterait bien mieux.

« Oui. Avec la hausse du trafic d'armes récemment, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu de temps avec ma famille. » Il expliqua et je pus percevoir la fatigue dans sa voix. Il avait raison. Ces derniers mois, il y avait une hausse anormale du trafic d'armes au Japon. Les officiers ne savaient plus par où commencer et les crimes se multipliaient. Botta tentait tant bien que mal de relayer le plus d'informations à la police, en s'aidant de sa fausse identité. Il négligeait de ce fait sa famille, mais il n'y pouvait malheureusement rien.

« Comment va Kaoru en ce moment? Est-ce que son état s'améliore? » Je m'enquis doucement et le visage de Botta sembla vieillir alors que ses traits se tiraient de tristesse. « Son état reste le même. Ils vont l'opérer à nouveau dans quelques semaines. D'ici-là, elle se repose à la maison. »

Kaoru était la femme de Botta. Elle avait toujours été de constitution plus faible, mais sa santé n'en avait pas pâti vraiment. Mais deux ans après la naissance de Yumi, elle avait eu le cancer du sein et avait subi une opération, qui aurait dû retirer toutes les cellules cancéreuses. Mais certaines cellules s'infectèrent par la suite, et elle était en attente d'une autre opération. Je posai une main rassurante sur l'épaule de mon ami. « Je suis sûr que tout va bien aller pour elle. Elle est forte et elle garde espoir, et cela fait toute la différence. » Je tentai de le rassurer, même si je savais que cela ne pouvait enlever tous les doutes qui le rongeaient. Mais mes paroles semblèrent l'alléger, puisqu'il me remercia et un sourire se fit sur son visage. Un autre moment de silence passa, durant lequel je tentai de m'installer plus confortablement sur le banc. Mes blessures au dos ne me rendaient pas la tâche facile. Botta m'observa du coin de l'œil. Il finit par briser le silence. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Yuan? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Il s'enquit lentement, son regard fixé sur moi. Je me raidis un moment avant de rire doucement. Il savait toujours quand quelque chose me tracassait, même si cette fois c'était facile à deviner. Je ne venais pas généralement m'asseoir seul dans un parc lorsque tout allait bien. « Ce n'est rien. » Je répondis simplement, mais Botta n'allait pas laisser tomber le sujet aussi facilement. « Laisse-moi deviner; ça ne va pas avec Kratos? » Suite à ses paroles, je lui jetai un regard incrédule. «Comment tu – » Je commençai et Botta éclata de rire.

« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise que tu es lisible comme un livre ouvert? Je ne vois pas quoi d'autre aurait pu te mettre dans cet état. » Je me renfrognai, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le rire de mon ami. « Est-ce que tu veux en parler? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Il me dit une fois qu'il s'était calmé. Je soupirai avant de parler, sachant que cela me ferait probablement du bien de m'ouvrir à quelqu'un. « Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, Botta. Je – J'aime Kratos, mais j'avais peur de me l'avouer, peur de ce qui adviendrait s'il le savait! Et même maintenant, je suis encore incapable de le lui dire… » Je murmurai d'une vois peinée, baissant le regard sur mes genoux, ma tête entre mes mains. Botta resta silencieux, me laissant continuer, me laissant vider mon cœur de ce qui le tracassait. « Il – Il dit m'aimer, mais il refuse de me toucher la plupart du temps, sous prétexte qu'il va me mettre en danger si l'on se rapproche trop. » Botta fronça les sourcils. « Te mettre en danger? Je ne comprends pas. » Une vague de colère passa dans mes yeux à ce moment. « C'est à cause d'Yggdrasil. Il a une obsession folle envers Kratos, et le simple fait de savoir que je le vois de temps à autre le met dans une rage noire. Il est prêt à tout pour avoir Kratos à lui seul. » Je crachai haineusement aux souvenirs qui m'affluaient. Dans la chambre de Kratos ce matin où j'y avais dormi, la fois où il est revenu avec une joue enflée, et le traitement qu'il venait à peine de me faire subir… Il allait trop loin.

« Je comprends maintenant. C'est vrai que se mettre à dos Yggdrasil n'est pas la chose la plus sage à faire. » Il dit sagement, mais cela ne me fit pas entendre raison. Je relevai le visage, portant une expression de douleur. « Mais Yggdrasil n'a même pas attendu d'avoir des _preuves_ que nous avons une relation, seulement des _soupçons _avant d'agir! » Je répliquai vivement et Botta eut une expression confuse. Il devait se demander ce qui était arrivé, mais il ne le demanda pas. À la place, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste taquin, se qui me frustra. Il me traitait comme un enfant!! « Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! » Je m'indignai, le fusillant du regard. Botta arborait un grand sourire.

« Tu es tellement impatient! Donne-lui du temps, si c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour avancer dans votre relation. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne voulait pas de toi! Moi-même je peux en témoigner, en voyant la manière dont il te regardait l'autre matin, et à la manière dont il était prêt à me sauter au cou si j'osais te hurler d'avantage dessus. » Au souvenir de ce matin-là qui avait été si embarrassant pour moi, mes joues s'empourprèrent et je chassai la main de Botta avec irritation. « Mais tu sais, malgré le fait qu'il soit un yakuza, il a l'air fait pour toi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui soit capable de calmer tes ardeurs un peu. » Il rajouta avec amusement et je me fâchai face à son insinuation. J'allais riposter, mais Yumi revint vers nous avec un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement cueillies, me les tendant avec un grand sourire. Ma colère se calma et je les pris avec douceur. « C'est pour moi? Comme c'est gentil! » Je répondis et souleva la petite fille dans mes bras. « Seulement si tu viens jouer avec moi!! » Yumi répondit et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ces mots. Elle savait déjà comment manipuler les autres à son âge! « D'accord, tu as gagné. Allons-y! » Je répondis et Yumi sauta de joie. Elle prit ma main et me traîna vers la fontaine. Botta nous suivit en riant. Je décidai que j'allais remettre mes soucis à plus tard et que passer un moment avec Yumi me ferait le plus grand bien.

Une heure plus tard, je me séparais de Botta et de sa fille, retrouvant le chemin de mon appartement. J'hésitai longtemps avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, ne sachant encore vraiment comment réagir avec Kratos. Voir Botta m'avait toutefois calmé et j'ouvris la porte prudemment. Je remarquai que l'appartement était anormalement calme. En faisant le tour, je vis que Kratos n'y était pas, ce que je trouvai plus qu'étrange. Allant dans la cuisine, je trouvai un mémo de sa part et je le lus.

_Yuan, je me suis __fait appeler d'urgence au travail. Je voulais seulement que tu ne t'inquiètes pas si jamais tu revenais avant moi. Passe une bonne soirée, Kratos._

Je ne savais pas si je devais être content ou pas qu'il ne soit pas là. De cette façon, au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de lui faire face suite à mon excès de colère de tout à l'heure. De toute manière, je n'avais pas la tête à une longue discussion maintenant. J'étais trop exténué, la journée m'avait paru extrêmement longue. Je regardai sommairement les informations concernant le clan Jiang. Mais je ne me sentais pas bien, la nausée que j'avais eue précédemment revenant en force et je trouvai qu'aller dormir était une meilleure idée.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque deux bras forts entourèrent ma taille et m'attirèrent contre un torse ferme. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Kratos. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou et inhala mon odeur. « Kratos? » Je murmurai d'une voix confuse et encore endormie. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne daigne parler. « Je suis désolé, Yuan. » Sa voix blessée me parvint clairement, puisqu'il parla presque dans mon oreille, ce qui me fit frissonner. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses? C'est moi qui me suis emporté contre toi tout à l'heure. » Je répondis en un souffle, prenant une de ses mains autour de ma taille et caressant doucement la paume de sa main. Je n'étais plus fâché contre lui. Botta m'avait fait réfléchir. J'essaierais, comme il l'avait si bien dit, de lui laisser du temps, bien que je ne sache pas encore si j'y arriverais. Kratos embrassa tendrement le creux de mon cou et un nouveau frisson me parcourut, un que je suis certain il sentit. « Je m'excuse pour t'avoir fait du mal. Même maintenant, je dois encore t'en faire… » Je secouai la tête faiblement, fermant les yeux dans ma fatigue. « Ça va, n'en parlons plus. » Je fermai le sujet, n'ayant pas la tête à cela. Je me régalai de la proximité de Kratos et de la chaleur de son corps. Je me sentais retourner lentement dans le monde des rêves lorsque quelque chose me vint soudainement en tête. « Kratos, je peux te demander une faveur? » Je demandai en étouffant un bâillement. La prise de Kratos se resserra autour de ma taille. «Vas-y, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. »

Je bâillai à nouveau avant de répondre. « Je vais aller voir Bryant… demain. J'aurais besoin que tu me montes un dossier… sur Kvar demain matin. » Je murmurai lentement et Kratos rit doucement. « Même lorsque tu es endormi, tu penses encore à ton travail? Franchement tu m'étonnes… » Il murmura doucement, mais je n'entendis pas ce qui suivit, car je m'étais déjà rendormi.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seul. Kratos était déjà retourné travailler, sûrement pour monter le dossier que je lui avais demandé. On était samedi, alors je savais que Bryant ne travaillait pas. C'était le moment idéal pour le rencontrer en dehors du poste de police, puisque je devais éviter ce lieu le plus possible. Je l'appelai donc avec de partir aux quartiers généraux. Il parut surpris que je veuille le rencontrer, mais il m'invita chez lui durant l'après-midi.

Je passai voir Kratos à son bureau une heure plus tard et fut content de voir qu'il avait fait ce que je lui avais demandé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations sur Kvar, mais au moins il y avait sa photo et quelques informations pertinentes. Je ne restai pas longtemps dans son bureau, de peur que l'on me voie et qu'Yggdrasil songe à mettre véritablement ses menaces à exécution. Alors que j'allais sortir des quartiers généraux, je croisai à nouveau Zelos qui revenait probablement du bureau d'Yggdrasil, en voyant la direction d'où il venait. Je grognai d'irritation lorsqu'il me vit et eut un sourire sarcastique. Je cachai le dossier de Kvar sous mon manteau d'un geste imperceptible. « Tiens, on revient d'une visite chez Kratos? » Il s'enquit d'un ton doucereux. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer, ne jugeant même pas bon de répondre. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça ce matin. Alors que j'allais sortir, il parla à nouveau et je m'arrêtai net, sans me retourner. « Mais tu sais, je trouve cela très étrange qu'il s'attache à un _homme._ Je dirais même impossible. » Sa voix me parvint clairement et je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il devait arborer un énorme sourire. Il me cherchait, je le savais, mais je lui fis tout de même face. « Et pourquoi cela, hein? » Je répondis avec froideur et il ricana en s'avançant vers moi. « Réfléchis-y un peu. Il s'est marié avec une femme, et avant cela a eu plusieurs amantes, dont la propre sœur d'Yggdrasil! » Il lâcha innocemment, sans se douter de l'effet que ces mots eurent sur moi. Je me figeai sur place, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit tellement j'étais sous le choc. La… la sœur d'Yggdrasil?! Martel? Kratos était sorti avec ma femme? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment avait-il pu passer ça sous silence?!

L'expression de choc sur mon visage ne passa pas inaperçue, car Zelos eut un sourire victorieux et continua, implacable. « Il est clair que tu n'es qu'un remplacement pour sa femme. Il n'y a rien de sérieux venant de sa part! » Ces mots vinrent me chercher malgré moi et je grimaçai. Je voulus le faire taire, la rage montant en moi dangereusement. « Tu serais mieux de la fermer. » Je sifflai entre mes dents, me fichant du fait que je lui manquais totalement de respect. Zelos parut encore plus satisfait. « Oh, j'ai dû toucher une corde sensible! C'est parce que tu sais que tout ce que je dis est vrai. Il a dû voir des ressemblances entre toi et sa femme et a jeté son dévolu sur toi, c'est aussi simple. »

Il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Cette fois, je ne pus me retenir. Mon poing s'écrasa dans son visage détestable sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Il s'effondra par terre et me regarda avec surprise. Je me penchai vers lui, une aura menaçante autour de moi. Zelos recula lentement, semblant effrayé par ma colère. « _Maintenant_, tu vois à quel point j'ai du caractère. » Je sifflai d'une voix menaçante avant de sortir en trombe des quartiers généraux. Cet imbécile avait mérité ce qui lui était arrivé, et il pouvait bien aller courir me dénoncer à Yggdrasil, je n'en avais rien à faire! Ce qu'il m'avait dit résonnait encore dans ma tête, et j'essayai de l'oublier en vain. Je ne voulais pas croire tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ce devait être des mensonges!! Et pourtant… Une partie de moi doutait, cette partie qui avait peur d'être blessée par Kratos. Je ne savais plus quoi croire.

J'eus le temps de me calmer un peu et de mettre de côté mes émotions avant de me rendre chez Bryant. Lorsque je sonnai à son domicile, se fut sa femme, Alicia, qui me répondit, un sourire charmant aux lèvres. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis un bon moment, la raison pour laquelle son apparence me troubla. Elle ressemblait tellement à Presea! Il y avait quelque chose dans la forme de son visage, dans la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux… La ressemblance était trop frappante pour être une coïncidence. « Bonjour, Yuan. Regal vous attend dans le salon, entrez. » Elle m'accueillit chaleureusement, ce qui me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Je lui rendis son sourire et entrai dans leur demeure, enlevant mon manteau et l'accrochant dans la penderie. Ils avaient une charmante maison de style cottage, assez grande pour contenir quatre personnes, bien qu'ils étaient deux pour le moment. Mais j'avais appris qu'Alicia était enceinte il y avait trois mois, et son ventre gonflé pouvait en témoigner. J'étais heureux pour eux, car Bryant voulait des enfants depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais leurs tentatives avaient toujours échoué jusqu'à maintenant.

« Le bébé se porte bien? » Je lui demandai gentiment. Un doux sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle caressait tendrement son ventre qui portait une minuscule vie. « En pleine forme! La radiographie nous a appris qu'il s'agissait d'un petit garçon. » Elle me répondit avec ravissement. Un sourire narquois se fit sur mes lèvres alors que je prononçais d'une voix amusée; « J'espère au moins qu'il ne ressemblera pas à son père! Pauvre garçon, je le plains déjà. » Ce ne fut pas long avant que la voix profonde de Bryant ne retentisse derrière moi; « Tu ne manques pas d'air, dire des choses comme ça dans ma maison! ». Je me retournai, arborant toujours un sourire moqueur, seulement pour le voir accoté dans le cadre de porte du salon. « Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité. » J'enchaînai et Bryant me regarda d'un œil mauvais. « Tu es chanceux que nous ne soyons pas au travail maintenant. » Il grommela et m'indiqua le salon d'un signe de tête. Je savais que malgré les apparences, il n'était pas vraiment en colère. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le taquinais ainsi en dehors du travail.

Je le suivis jusqu'au salon, emportant avec moi le fichier contenant les informations sur Kvar. Bryant s'assit dans un fauteuil et je pris place dans le divan en face de lui, prenant attention à ne pas m'assoir trop vite. Mes blessures étaient encore trop fraîches. Mon supérieur sembla voir que quelque chose clochait, car il me demanda; «Est-ce que ça va? » d'une voix inquiète. Il n'y avait plus traces de sa colère. Je secouai la tête. « Oui, tout va bien. Je suis seulement un peu raqué, c'est tout. » Je mentis d'une façon qui parut naturelle, car il n'en fit pas de cas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce qui m'était arrivé. Il dirait probablement que c'était la faute de Kratos, et je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

« Alors, pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me voir? » Il s'enquit en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne perdis pas de temps, lui tendant le fichier. Bryant le prit et l'ouvrit alors que je commençais mes explications. «Cet homme s'appelle Kvar. Pas de nom de famille. Il s'agit probablement d'un alias. Nous l'avons cerné comme étant le suspect numéro un du meurtre d'Anna et Lloyd Irving. Il s'agit d'un des espions d'Yggdrasil, son plus ancien et par conséquent, son meilleur. » Bryant avait l'air grave, pensif. « Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion? »

Mon expression devint alors semblable à la sienne. « Nous n'avons pas de preuves concrètes, j'en ai bien peur. Ce ne sont que des spéculations. Je suis parti de la preuve qui a été trouvée près de la scène du crime, le datura. Avec l'aide de Kratos, j'ai retracé la liste des trafiquants de drogue faisant affaire avec Yggdrasil. Nous savons au moins qu'il est vraiment celui qui a ordonné le meurtre. Parmi les trafiquants qui font le trafic du datura, certains semblaient avoir eu les informations les concernant effacées, ce qui était plus que suspicieux. Après avoir enquêté sur eux et trouvé la liste de leurs clients, le nom de Kvar en est sorti. Et il est l'une des trois personnes les plus proches d'Yggdrasil, et le seul d'entre eux qui fait dans le trafic de drogue. »

Bryant resta silencieux un long moment avant de soupirer. « Je suis ta logique et en toute honnêteté, tu sembles tenir le bon suspect. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Il te faut des preuves concrètes, quelque chose qui fasse en sorte que l'on puisse l'arrêter et enquêter sur lui à l'air libre. » Il ajouta et je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il disait. Il nous fallait une preuve solide, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'incriminer d'un crime quelconque. Ensuite, la police serait libre d'enquêter sur lui et nous pourrions savoir si oui ou non il était vraiment celui qui avait tué la famille de Kratos. « C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous voir, pour vous demander votre aide. J'ai besoin que vous le fassiez suivre, car je ne peux le faire moi-même, il me connait. Ce serait trop risqué. »

Bryant acquiesça. « Cela va de soi. Je vais mettre deux hommes sur l'affaire dès demain. » Je m'inclinai respectueusement devant mon supérieur. « Merci beaucoup. » À ce moment, Alicia entra dans le salon, apportant avec elle deux tasses de thé qu'elle déposa devant nous. « Ça vous va, du thé, Yuan? » Elle me demanda gentiment et je lui répondis avec un sourire. « Oui, c'est parfait. Je vous remercie, Alicia. » Bryant la remercia aussi, lui jetant un doux regard alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Je ne la quittai pas du regard moi non plus et il le remarqua.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » Il demanda d'un ton confus et je retournai immédiatement mon attention sur lui. « Hum, je me demandais seulement si Alicia avait de la famille… » Je dis avec hésitation, testant le terrain. Peut-être que… Bryant sembla encore plus confus. « Je crois qu'elle m'a déjà dit avoir une petite sœur, mais qui a disparu alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Les autorités ne l'ont jamais retrouvée. » Alors qu'il me révélait cela, je mordis ma lèvre discrètement. J'avais fait le lien, ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence! Une jeune sœur, qui a disparu du jour au lendemain… Et Presea, qui se retrouve coincée chez les yakuza, contre son gré… Non, ce ne pouvait décidément pas être une coïncidence. « Pourquoi cette question? » La voix inquisitrice de Bryant me tira de mes pensées et je secouai la tête. « Oh, pour rien. Une simple curiosité, c'est tout. » Je n'étais pas prêt à lui dire mes doutes maintenant, je voulais m'en assurer auprès de Presea avant.

Bryant n'était pas satisfait de ma réponse, mais il ne me poussa pas. Regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il était déjà assez tard et je devais partir pour commencer mon enquête. Je remerciai Bryant à nouveau et il m'accompagna au hall d'entrée. Alors que j'étais sur le point de partir, mon supérieur m'interpella. « Yuan. » Je me retournai pour le regarder et vis avec surprise de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Bryant. Son regard sembla chercher quelque chose dans mes yeux. Peut-être y vit-il à quel point j'étais confus en ce moment. « N'hésite jamais à venir me voir si quelque chose ne va pas. Je serai toujours là pour te supporter, que ce soit en tant que ton supérieur ou en temps qu'homme. Ne l'oublie pas. » Il me dit en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Je ne suis quoi lui répondre. Ce qu'il me dit me toucha profondément. Encore une fois, je ne me crus pas digne d'une telle attention. Je le remerciai à nouveau d'une voix tremblante avant de m'éloigner, complètement secoué.

Bryant… Botta… Pourquoi tenaient-ils tant à moi alors que je leur donnais si peu en retour? Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal par ce fait. Et Kratos…

_Il est clair que tu n'es qu'un remplacement pour sa femme. Il a dû voir des ressemblances entre toi et sa femme et a jeté son dévolu sur toi, c'est aussi simple. _Ces paroles refusaient de me quitter et je me détestai pour cela. Et si vraiment je n'étais qu'un remplacement? Je crois que si tel était le cas, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je ne voulais pas douter de Kratos, mais tout ce que Zelos avait dit… Kratos était-il vraiment sorti avec Martel? Est-ce que je commençais une relation avec un homme qui avait déjà aimé ma femme défunte? Était-ce tout un tissu de mensonges où y avait-il une part de vérité dans tout cela? J'avais peur de découvrir la vérité.

Mais je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas parlé à Kratos.

* * *

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **L'enquête avance bien. Kratos obtiendra-t-il sa revanche sur Kvar bientôt? Et quelles tortures Yggdrasil a-t-il en réserve pour Yuan?

Vous le verrez dans le prochain chapitre!

À la prochaine!


	17. Chapitre 17

**A/N : **Tales of Symphonia et ses personnages ne nous appartiennent aucunement, bien que cela soit triste. Mais bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre ****17**

Comment avait-il osé?! Comment avait-il _osé_ faire du mal à l'homme qui était si cher à mes yeux?!

Je venais à peine de sortir du bureau de Pronyma après qu'elle m'ait remis son rapport lorsque je vis Yuan près de moi, aussi pâle qu'un linge. Et avant même qu'il ne détourne le regard, je crus bien discerner une étincelle de douleur, bien que je n'en fus pas certain.

Je l'entraînai rapidement dans l'entrepôt et, sachant clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas, me frustrai qu'il me mente. Ne me faisait-il donc pas confiance? N'avait-il pas encore compris qu'il pouvait tout me dire? Il me rendrait fou à force de m'inquiéter ainsi!

Lorsqu'il perdit pied et que je le rattrapai, je figeai à sentant un liquide poisseux sur ma main.

Du sang!

Yggdrasil avait osé blesser Yuan! Il l'avait torturé, abusé son dos en entier! Il allait payer, il allait sincèrement payer! Je le voulais encore plus sous les barreaux et ce, pour le reste de sa vie! Même après sa mort, je le voulais encore sous les barreaux!!

Mais là n'était pas le moment de me préoccuper de lui. Yuan était blessé et souffrait le martyre, je devais absolument le ramener chez lui. Je me frustrai lorsqu'il tenta de m'en empêcher, ne pouvant croire qu'il voulait que je pense au travail et le laisse seul alors qu'il était dans un terrible état! C'est donc en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était _beaucoup_ plus important que cette stupide organisation que je le ramenai chez lui avec précaution, allant à son rythme, ne voulant pas lui faire ressentir plus de douleur encore.

En arrivant à l'appartement, je m'occupai rapidement de lui, traitant ses plaies avec soin, tentant de lui faire le moins de mal possible, bien que cela s'avéra plutôt impossible. Bien que ce soit Yggdrasil qui lui ait administré le traitement, il n'y était tout de même pas allé de main morte.

À voir Yuan souffrir ainsi alors que je lui administrais la crème, je m'en voulu de ne rien avoir pu faire. Je m'étais promis que je le protégerais, que je ne laisserais rien lui arriver. Et pourtant, il était maintenant sous moi, souffrant le martyre à cause de ma négligence. J'ignore ce que j'aurais pu faire, mais j'aurais _dû_ faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû savoir qu'Yggdrasil lui réserverait un tel traitement lorsque Zelos était venu le chercher, j'aurais dû me rendre avec lui pour tout empêcher! Mais non, il avait fallu que je sois assez stupide pour ne pas agir et laisser Yuan me convaincre qu'il irait seul et s'en sortirait.

Je terminai enfin de placer la crème sur ses blessures, m'étant arrêté souvent pour laisser des baisers au creux de son cou afin de lui changer les idées un peu. Ce fut une véritable torture que de le voir souffrir autant. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas aussi mal que lui, mais il restait que cela me tuait de devoir lui faire du mal, même si c'était pour l'aider à guérir.

Je me rassis à côté de lui afin de pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser tandis que la conversation tournait sur Yggdrasil. Je voulais savoir quelle avait été sa raison et je ne fus pas tant surpris de savoir qu'il avait torturé Yuan pour si peu. Après tout, il était en colère contre nous deux, il soupçonnait notre relation. Ce qui était en soi très suffisant pour faire payer l'homme qui me volait, de son point de vue. Faisait-il donc exprès pour tout faire afin que je le haïsse?

Je fus un peu pris au dépourvu lorsque Yuan me demanda si nous avions réellement une relation plus intime. Je ne sus que répondre sur le coup, car je me sentais coupable. Coupable de lui dire oui alors que je lui refusais tant de choses qui seraient habituellement normales dans une telle relation. Coupable parce que je ne me sentais pas digne de lui. Pourtant, je voulais tant que ce soit vrai aussi, qu'il soit toujours à mes côtés et que jamais nous ne soyons séparés, que je puisse toujours le protéger malgré le fait que je ne semblais pas tant y arriver. Et enfin, quand je lui répondis, ce fut par l'affirmative. Il était trop tard pour reculer, nous avions effectivement une relation plus intime puisque tous deux avaient des sentiments pour l'autre. Je l'aimais tant, Yuan m'était si cher. Et pour le prouver, plus à moi-même par contre, je m'installai près de lui, le prenant par la taille et le collant contre moi afin de lui transférer un peu de force pour passer au travers de cette douleur. Hors de question de le laisser seul, j'étais en partie responsable aussi. Et puis jamais je ne pourrais supporter de le laisser seul alors qu'il souffrait autant.

Je restai ainsi avec lui le reste de la journée ainsi que la nuit entière, m'endormant contre mon gré à un certain moment. Le travail me fatiguait dernièrement, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Ce qui me réveilla fut Yuan lorsqu'il se leva et je sursautai, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. En le voyant, je ne pus que désapprouver. Que faisait-il debout quand il devrait rester au lit pour se reposer? Il en avait besoin pour guérir ses blessures! Je l'arrêtai donc pour au moins connaître ses raisons et fus surpris de constater qu'il voulait aller voir Yggdrasil dans un état pareil! Il en était hors de question, j'irais parler à notre supérieur pour qu'il remette cette rencontre. Je tentai donc de le ramener à sa chambre, mais Yuan m'en empêcha et répliqua vivement, ce dont je m'étais quelque peu attendu. Une autre raison pour qu'Yggdrasil tente de prendre possession de moi? Oui, j'étais parfaitement au courant. Mais je n'étais pas obligé de le laisser faire, même si je savais qu'il prendrait le dessus. Pourtant, même si j'essayai de cacher ce dernier fait au plus profond de moi-même, Yuan sembla le voir tout de même et tenta à nouveau de me faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait qu'aller au quartier général, qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, prêt à lui dire qu'on en trouverait une autre, qu'il n'avait pas à y aller, mais il me coupa par un court baiser. C'était de la triche, je ne pouvais pas débattre après un tel argument.

Il me demanda de lui faire confiance et j'acceptai avec réticence. J'espérai simplement qu'Yggdrasil ne tenterait rien sur lui à nouveau.

* * *

Au moment d'arriver au travail, Yuan fut le premier à sortir afin que l'on ne soit pas vu ensemble au moment d'entrer dans la bâtisse. Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi, mais cela me décevait un peu. Je n'aimais pas vraiment être séparé de Yuan alors que nous avions la possibilité d'être ensemble.

Je débarquai en soupirant et entrai après lui, me rendant directement à mon bureau. J'avais beaucoup de travail à faire, notamment trouver des informations sur Kvar qui pourraient peut-être nous permettre de l'incriminer. Hors de question par contre de demander l'aide de Préséa cette fois. Elle avait beau être une excellente espionne, elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre Kvar. Il la reconnaîtrait rapidement puisqu'ils étaient tous deux de la même organisation et parce qu'il comprendrait automatiquement qu'il était suivi. Cela en résulterait qu'Yggdrasil serait averti et Préséa en paierait sévèrement de sa vie. Sort que je refusais qu'il arrive à une jeune adolescente dont la vie était encore devant soi.

Je me mis donc au travail rapidement, réglant le cas de plusieurs dossiers et cherchant dans mes quelques temps libres tout ce que je pourrais trouver sur Kvar, allant même jusqu'à aller voir Tabatha. Malheureusement, elle ne m'apprit rien de nouveau et je terminai la journée les mains vides d'informations ainsi qu'une pile de travail presque complétée. J'ignore comment je trouvais le temps pour tout faire, mais ce que je pouvais affirmer, c'est que j'étais totalement épuisé.

C'est dans cet état que je revins à l'appartement en fin d'après-midi, trouvant Yuan dormant sur son lit. J'eus un air aussitôt inquiet, me rappelant qu'il était allé voir Yggdrasil aujourd'hui pour s'enquérir de sa prochaine mission. Je me demandais comment cela s'était passé et j'espérais que rien de grave n'était arrivé. Yggdrasil était capable de tout.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit tout près de Yuan et lui caressai gentiment les cheveux après avoir enlevé mon veston et relevé mes manches pour être un peu plus à l'aise. Je ne tenais pas spécialement à le réveiller mais ne me sentis pas coupable pour autant lorsqu'il se réveilla. Je voulais après tout savoir s'il allait bien. « Dure journée à ce que je vois. » Lui murmurai-je en souriant doucement et Yuan approuva aussitôt. Sa rencontre avec Yggdrasil n'avait pas dû se passer sans accroches, en ce cas.

Cependant, je n'en sus rien puisque Yuan se refusait à en parler. Je respectai son choix – s'il avait vraiment besoin de parler, il viendrait à moi en temps et lieu – et déposai un baiser sur son front pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Lorsque je fus sur le point de me diriger vers la cuisine, Yuan m'arrêta, me suppliant de rester. Aussitôt, je ne sus que faire. Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, du soutien de quelqu'un, mais étais-je vraiment la personne la mieux placée? Il avait des amis qui semblaient s'en sortir beaucoup mieux que moi, rassurant et écoutant Yuan, lui donnant certainement de meilleurs conseils que les miens.

Alors que je ne réagissais toujours pas, Yuan prit les devants et m'embrassa. Cette fois, je ne pus résister, fondant et me laissant aller dans ce baiser. Je ne voulais pas être sans cœur non plus et ne lui témoigner aucune affection. Après tout, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et bien que cela ne paraisse aucunement, je le _voulais_. Je n'étais juste pas ce qu'il lui fallait, ne le méritais pas.

Au moment de sentir ses mains dans mon dos, je le pris par les épaules et brisai cet instant magique en regardant le sol, sachant qu'il m'en voudrait et que je le blesserais. Ce fut effectivement le cas puisqu'il se mit en colère contre moi, chose que j'avais mérité. Je grimaçai lorsqu'il fit mention d'Anna, du fait qu'elle avait pu avoir de moi ce que je lui refusais. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Me marier à elle avait été une erreur. Je l'avais mise en danger et m'étais donné l'illusion que ce n'était pas le cas alors que les années passaient. Je ne voulais pas provoquer la même erreur. Et puis Yggdrasil n'aurait jamais dû être au courant pour Anna, il n'avait jamais été en contact direct avec elle. C'était différent pour Yuan. Il _côtoyait_ Yggdrasil. Il y avait déjà une énorme différence entre les deux.

Je voulus essayer de le calmer, mais ne tentai rien, sachant pertinemment que peu importe ce que je ferais, il n'adoucirait pas son humeur. C'est à ce moment qu'il quitta l'appartement, me laissant complètement seul. Au moment d'entendre la porte claquer, j'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains qui se serrèrent aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore? J'avais mis Yuan en colère, je l'avais blessé. À cause de moi, il souffrait les pires tourments. Et malgré cela, malgré tout cela, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me laisser aller à ses désirs qui étaient aussi les miens. Je ne voulais pas salir son âme si belle. Ce soir était une autre preuve que je ne faisais que du mal, même si ce n'était pas voulu. Nous vivions dans deux mondes complètement différents.

Alors qu'allais-je faire pour être pardonné? Je devais trouver une solution avant qu'il ne revienne, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit encore en colère contre moi lorsqu'il reviendrait.

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis une sonnerie provenant de ma ceinture, me sortant de ma torpeur. Je pris mon cellulaire qui y était accroché et regardai le nom qui y était affiché. Je fus surpris d'y voir le nom d'Yggdrasil. Il m'appelait rarement après le travail. Ce devait être urgent, alors je décrochai. « Kratos Aurion à l'appareil. »

« _Kratos, _où_ est-ce que tu es?!_ » La voix sifflante et furieuse d'Yggdrasil me parvint et je fronçai les sourcils. « Chez moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mithos? »

« _Chez t – non, je ne veux même pas savoir. On discutera de ça plus tard. Reviens tout de suite au quartier général, on a un problème urgent!!_ » Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il raccrocha, ne me laissant que le choix de me rendre au quartier général. Je soupirai. Yggdrasil sonnait furieux, ce devait donc vraiment être urgent. Quelque chose avait dû se passer qui allait à l'encontre de tous ses plans.

Je replaçai rapidement ma chemise correctement et remis mon veston pour m'apprêter à partir, lorsque je songeai à nouveau à Yuan. À voir l'état dans lequel Yggdrasil était, je ne rentrerais pas avant tard ce soir. Je décidai donc de lui laisser un petit mot pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas avant de partir définitivement.

* * *

Au moment de pénétrer dans le bureau de mon supérieur, je figeai sur place. Je savais qu'Yggdrasil était furieux, mais de le voir dans une terrible colère noire en train d'hurler au téléphone me prit de court. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans un tel état?

Il raccrocha le combiné avec fracas et me jeta un regard empli d'éclairs. « Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps! Je te ferais remarquer que la situation n'est pas à prendre à la légère! » Cracha-t-il, rejetant sa colère sur moi. Cela me laissa de marbre, j'y étais habitué.

« Calme-toi Mithos et explique-moi ce qui se passe. Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne pourrai pas t'aider. » Répliquai-je calmement en espérant qu'il en fasse autant. Il prit une grande inspiration, se massa le front du bout des doigts. « Il se passe que Takashi Aito a été arrêté par la police! » S'exclama-t-il. Je ne fus pas si surpris par cette nouvelle. Aito, ministre de l'Économie, avait toujours eu un certain don pour se mettre dans le pétrin. Habituellement, Yggdrasil arrivait à l'en sortir en payant de très grosses sommes. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se débarrasser de lui, car le seul autre candidat pour ce poste ne lui serait aucunement fidèle. Il perdait donc à se débarrasser de ce ministre, même s'il lui était d'une certaine nuisance.

Mais si Yggdrasil était dans un tel état de panique en ce moment, alors il n'avait pas réussi à le secourir cette fois. Personnellement, une telle situation me dérangeait peu puisqu'elle nuisait à Yggdrasil. Il y avait cependant un point négatif. Je me souvins de la jeune femme qui était venue me parler lorsque nous étions allés à Kyoto Yggdrasil et moi, Sophie si je me souvenais bien de son nom. Si Aito était en prison, elle avait dû souffrir des représailles de son entourage et des millions de questions de la police. Je la plaignais un peu, elle qui semblait si douce et gentille.

« Je vois. » Répondis-je simplement. « Et j'imagine qu'il faut trouver le moyen de le faire taire? » Si Aito était en prison, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il parle de notre organisation, de tout ce qu'Yggdrasil avait fait. Ce dernier ne pouvait se permettre une telle situation. Et même si Aito était réellement fidèle, mon supérieur ne compterait pas sur une telle chance. « Oui, il faut détruire tout ce qui lui appartient qui pourrait nous concerner. Et je n'ai maintenant plus le choix que de me débarrasser de lui. Je préfère encore quelqu'un qui ne me sera pas fidèle au début et qui pourra être manipulé par la suite, que d'être dénoncé par un ministre stupide sans cervelle! »

« Très bien, je m'en occupe. Je vais mettre une unité sur son cas. » Déclarai-je simplement, m'apprêtant à partir pour m'y mettre, lorsqu'Yggdrasil m'arrêta.

« Kratos, pourquoi es-tu si _calme_? Ça m'irrite! » Me lança-t-il d'un ton ennuyé, prêt à exploser de nouveau de colère. Il n'était définitivement pas de bonne humeur. Je le regardai de nouveau sans expression. « À quoi cela me servirait-il de paniquer, Mithos? C'est avec calme que l'on pense à plus de solutions et éventualités, n'ai-je pas raison? Je suis désolé que cela t'irrite, mais je ne puis en faire autrement. » Répondis-je, me demandant bien pourquoi il abordait le sujet.

« Je ne parle pas de ça! » Étrangement, je compris soudainement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre option que celle-ci si ce n'était de la situation actuelle. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je paraissais si calme face à ce qu'il avait fait à Yuan, pourquoi je ne montrais rien. Il doutait, il pensait se tromper alors qu'il détestait se tromper. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir fait du mal à Yuan, jamais ça n'arriverait. Non, il était juste en colère parce que cela ne semblait pas me faire souffrir aussi, que je ne lui montrais toujours rien. Et si je me fiais à son mode de pensée, il voulait tout simplement voir ne serait-ce qu'une expression venant de moi. Puisque la souffrance et la colère étaient choses qu'il était si habitué de retirer des gens, c'était ce qu'il essayait de soutirer de moi. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne lui laisserais toujours pas ce plaisir, encore moins maintenant. « Je te l'ai dit. C'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. » Expliquai-je d'un ton totalement désintéressé. « Et parlant justement de lui, je te prierais de ne plus le blesser autant pour si peu. Tu lui as confié une mission importante et s'il est importuné par de graves blessures, il ne pourra certainement pas la remplir correctement par ta faute, alors que tu sais pertinemment que nous avons besoin des informations qu'il va nous rapporter. »

« Il le méritait, je devais le punir pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs! » S'écria un Yggdrasil outré.

« Il y a d'autres façons de punir! » M'exclamai-je durement en retour. « Je te l'ai déjà dit Mithos, nous n'avons ni le temps, ni l'argent pour nous trouver un nouvel espion maintenant. Et si ce n'est du fait qu'il a remis ses rapports en retard, il a très bien rempli ses missions. Il est un très bon atout à cette organisation. » Mon supérieur me jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit rien. « Je te prierai donc de ne plus le blesser autant, à moins qu'il n'ait vraiment commis une erreur très grave. » Ces derniers mots m'avaient coûtés, mais il fallait absolument les ajouter pour satisfaire Yggdrasil ne serait-ce qu'un peu. « Sur ce, je vais te laisser, j'ai le cas d'Aito à régler. » Je partis donc du bureau sans voir la mine furieuse d'Yggdrasil se transformer en un sourire tordu et malicieux. Je ne l'entendis pas non plus se murmurer pour lui-même un, « Très bien, je ne le blesserai plus. »

* * *

Après m'être occupé de cette affaire urgente, d'avoir placé l'une de mes meilleures unités sur ce cas, je retournai à l'appartement de Yuan. Les précédents événements me frappèrent de plein fouet alors qu'ils me revenaient en mémoire. Je les avais complètement oubliés tant j'étais concentré sur cette affaire.

Je pénétrai l'endroit en silence, soupirant doucement. Les lumières étaient fermées et Yuan devait certainement dormir. Ce n'était pas surprenant, vu l'heure tardive. J'étais si fatigué d'ailleurs, j'en voulais à Yggdrasil de m'avoir fait travailler aussi tard.

En entrant dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, je vis la forme paisible de Yuan et sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je m'en voulais atrocement pour ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Tout ce qu'il voulait de ma part était tout à fait normal, était quelque chose que n'importe quelle personne demanderait en retour de la personne aimée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Yuan restait avec moi…

Après m'être changé, je me glissai sous les couvertures et l'attirai par la taille en une forte étreinte, ce qui le réveilla. Je m'en voulus à peine puisque cela me permit de m'excuser pour le mal que je lui causais, tout en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. Je fus heureux lorsqu'il m'annonça que nous n'avions plus à en parler. Peut-être était-ce une façon de me pardonner?

Je le laissai retourner dans les bras de Morphée, m'y préparant aussi, lorsqu'il me demanda une faveur que je voulus lui accorder aussitôt. Lorsqu'il me demanda de lui faire un dossier sur Kvar, je ne pus que rire doucement. « Même lorsque tu es endormi, tu penses encore à ton travail? Franchement tu m'étonnes. Mais c'est bien l'une des innombrables choses que j'adore chez toi. » J'ignore s'il m'avait entendu puisqu'il semblait s'être endormi, mais ce n'était pas important. Je décidai de ne plus me préoccuper par la journée et, profitant de la chaleur que me procurait Yuan, m'endormit à mon tour.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, lorsque je revins de travailler, je vis que Yuan était déjà dans l'appartement puisque toutes les lumières étaient allumées. J'étais légèrement surpris de cela en fait, car j'étais certain qu'il serait déjà en train d'investiguer le cas de la nouvelle mafia chinoise. Bien qu'il pouvait être dessus en ce moment, simplement encore à la recherche d'information avant de s'y rendre directement.

Et comme de raison, je le vis attablé aux documents qu'Yggdrasil lui avait donnés, surlignant et griffonnant sur les feuilles alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine. J'avais eu raison finalement.

Je retirai mon veston pour aller le porter dans la chambre avant d'en ressortir avec un soupir fatigué. Les journées étaient longues au travail ces derniers temps et Yggdrasil n'arrangeait en rien les choses. C'était à croire qu'il faisait exprès de me donner énormément de travail, comme s'il espérait que je resterais jusqu'à trop tard le soir et dormirais au quartier général. Un frisson me parcourut. Hors de question que je reste là-bas à partir de tard le soir, qui sait ce qu'Yggdrasil tenterait? C'était bien pour cela que j'étais heureux que Yuan habite tout de même assez près du quartier général.

En entrant à nouveau dans la cuisine, je vis que Yuan m'observait cette fois, d'un air un peu tourmenté alors qu'il débattait visiblement sur s'il devait parler ou non. Je décidai pourtant de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, ne voulant pas le forcer à me parler s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, bien que je fusse maintenant un peu inquiet.

Puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment tard et que Yuan semblait concentré sur son travail jusqu'à maintenant, je me doutai que le repas ne devait pas être près. Je me dirigeai donc vers le réfrigérateur, me rappelant soudainement la soirée précédente. J'avais mis une unité d'assassins sur le cas d'Aito et il fallait les arrêter. Toutes les preuves appartenant au ministre devaient avoir été détruites à cette heure puisque cette unité agissait rapidement. For heureusement, c'est par la police qu'Aito avait été arrêté, ce qui rendait leur tâche d'assassinat beaucoup moins aisé. Malgré cela, ils étaient loin d'être novices et trouveraient une solution, alors autant en parler à Yuan. « Le ministre de l'Économie a été arrêté hier pour évasion fiscale et fraude. » Déclarai-je simplement, Yuan lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Le fait que je ne pose pas de questions sur ce qui le tracassait semblait le rassurer un peu. « Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant? »

« Il était fidèle à Yggdrasil, qui m'a d'ailleurs demandé de mettre une unité d'assassinat sur son cas. Yggdrasil tient absolument à le faire taire maintenant qu'il ne peut plus le ravoir sous sa main. » Yuan prit un air sérieux et professionnel pour ensuite hocher la tête. « Très bien, j'appellerai Bryant pour l'avertir de mieux surveiller le ministre. Et aussi de peut-être soutirer des informations sur Yggdrasil. Qui sait, ça pourrait nous être très utile. » Je lui souris en acquiesçant. Malgré que je doutais sincèrement que ce ministre avoue quoi que ce soit – il était trop fidèle à Yggdrasil – il ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Satisfait, j'ouvris le réfrigérateur pour regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et ainsi décider ce que l'on mangerait ce soir, mais mon attention fut détournée lorsque mon nom fut prononcé. « Kratos? » Sa voix était douce, mais très peu à l'aise. Quelque chose le tracassait, c'était évident. « J'aurais besoin de te parler… et c'est assez important. » Continua-t-il et j'arquai un sourcil, me demandant de plus en plus ce qu'il avait en tête. Intrigué, j'acquiesçai silencieusement et vint m'asseoir près de lui, tout ouïe.

« J'ai parlé avec Zelos aujourd'hui. » Il entama et mon air se renfrogna aussitôt à la mention de son nom. Zelos? Cet imbécile d'adolescent? « Enfin, parlé n'est pas vraiment le mot juste. Disons plutôt qu'il m'a mis dans une colère noire et que je l'ai frappé en retour, mais ce n'est pas important. » À ces mots, mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et réprimande. « Pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose? Tu sais parfaitement qu'il va se faire un plaisir de te rapporter à Yggdrasil et ce ne sera qu'une raison de plus pour lui pour te punir! » M'exclamai-je durement, soudainement inquiet. Si Yggdrasil avait une véritable raison de le faire, il s'en ferait une joie!

Yuan soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Je le sais, mais il m'a vraiment mis en colère et je n'ai pas pu me retenir! » Se défendit-il avec une mine exaspérée. « Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler. » Changea-t-il rapidement de sujet et je me renfrognai davantage. Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte que je m'inquiétais?

Si c'était le cas, il n'en laissa rien paraître puisqu'il continua. « Non, ce dont je voulais te parler, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je… je sais qu'il ne voulait certainement que me mettre dans une terrible colère, me décourager et que je ne devrais pas le croire, mais il reste que je suis… un peu inquiet et tu m'en vois désolé. » J'étais de plus en plus intrigué et anxieux. Qu'est-ce que Zelos avait bien pu dire à Yuan?

« Kratos, est-ce que je ne suis qu'un remplacement? Est-ce parce que je ressemble énormément à Anna que tu… » Il n'osa terminer, mais je compris tout de même parfaitement et mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Et soudain, je me sentis quelque peu outré. Il ne me croyait pas sincère? Il préférait douter à cause de _Zelos_? Ne lui avais-je donc pas montré à quel point il était important et que je l'aimais _lui_?

Mais je me ravisai de lui envoyer de telles paroles, comprenant soudainement les inquiétudes qui pouvaient le ronger. Après tout, j'avais perdu Anna il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, n'importe qui pourrait croire que je pouvais jeter mon dévolu sur la première personne qui me témoignait de l'affection.

J'entrelaçai mes mains tout en plaçant mes coudes sur la table tandis que je réfléchissais à quoi répondre exactement. « Je vais être franc. » Répondis-je enfin. « Lorsque tu m'as accueilli ici pour la première fois, tu as agi exactement de la même manière qu'Anna quand je l'ai rencontrée elle. Je crois bien que c'est en partie pourquoi je me suis senti attiré par toi dès le départ. »

À ces mots, je vis l'expression de Yuan tomber pour se rapprocher à de l'agonie tandis que ses yeux étaient maintenant rivés vers le sol. Je l'avais clairement blessé avec ces mots. « Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. » Dis-je doucement en posant un doigt sous son menton pour le relever gentiment vers moi afin que nos yeux se croisent. « C'est pourquoi j'ai été attiré vers toi, oui, mais ce n'est qu'au début. J'ai appris à te connaître depuis, Yuan, et tu es loin de ressembler à Anna. » Mes doigts lui caressèrent la joue avant de se diriger vers ses cheveux avec tendresse. « Tu as un caractère imprévisible qui, je trouve, fait ton charme. Tu as une détermination sans failles, un goût de faire le bien coûte que coûte. » Je le vis rougir à mes paroles et il semblait débattre entre l'outrance ou la gêne, bien que cette dernière semblait gagner. Mon visage était maintenant près du sien et je déposai un baiser sur son front. « Et puis tu m'as donné une seconde chance alors que tu aurais très bien pu ne pas le faire. Ça, je doute qu'Anna l'aurait fait. » Je murmurai et, après un court instant d'hésitation, capturai ses lèvres en un baiser. Il me répondit aussitôt, glissant ses bras autour de mon cou pour resserrer l'étreinte dans l'espoir que nous restions ainsi longtemps. Je répondis à cette demande silencieuse en gardant le baiser longuement. Et c'est tous deux avec déception que nous le brisions pour reprendre notre souffle. « T'ai-je rassuré? » Demandai-je à voix basse en replaçant gentiment une mèche de cheveux bleutée lui collant à la joue.

« En partie. » Me répondit-il et je le regardai avec surprise. En partie? N'avais-je donc pas été convaincant? Que devais-je faire de plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était important pour moi grâce à sa personne? « Mais… » Entamai-je et il secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis entièrement rassuré là-dessus et je te crois sur parole. » Il me répondit. « C'est simplement que Zelos a fait mention d'autre chose… » Je fronçai les sourcils à ces mots. Cet imbécile ne pouvait-il donc jamais se mêler de ses affaires? Ne pouvait-il donc pas laisser Yuan tranquille? Déjà qu'il m'embêtait, j'aimerais bien qu'il en fasse autrement avec l'homme devant moi.

Yuan me relâcha et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux, débattant sûrement de la façon dont il aborderait le deuxième sujet. « Est-ce que… Martel a déjà été ton amante? »

« Pardon? » Les mots sonnaient si faux, si irréels que j'ignorais si j'avais tout simplement mal entendu. Mais à voir l'expression de Yuan, je sus que j'avais bien compris. Je secouai la tête aussitôt. « Jamais. » Répondis-je et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je pouvais le comprendre. Si j'avais appris de quelqu'un d'autre que Yuan avait déjà eu Anna comme amante et qu'il ne m'en aurait jamais glissé mot, je me serais senti quelque peu trahi aussi. « Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait dit une telle chose? Il ignore totalement qu'elle a été ma femme et je ne vois pas en quoi la mentionner elle serait important. » Il déclara à voix haute et je ne fis qu'hausser les épaules. « Certainement pour montrer à quel point je n'aurais pu aimer un homme. Et, j'ignore comme il aurait pu être au courant, mais peut-être parce qu'il a su que j'ai déjà eu des sentiments pour elle. Il a simplement 'embelli' la situation, comme il l'aurait si bien dit. » Avouai-je, espérant que Yuan ne m'en voudrait pas trop. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs puisque ses yeux s'agrandirent à nouveau et ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Mais tu viens tout juste de me dire que – »

« Et je n'ai pas menti, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, je peux te le jurer. » Le coupai-je avec un soupir. « Mais comprends-moi. Dans le temps, elle était la seule à me témoigner ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection, à me traiter comme une véritable personne et non un simple objet à tuer. Enfin, c'est si on ne compte pas Mithos. » Yuan arqua un sourcil alors qu'il notait le changement dans la manière que je nommais Yggdrasil. « Mithos était tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent de prime abord. Je considère que lui et 'Yggdrasil' sont deux personnes totalement différentes. C'est ma manière de les différencier. » Expliquai-je avant d'en revenir au sujet. « Mais bon. Bien que j'aie eu des sentiments pour Martel, je ne lui ai jamais rien avoué, de peur de bien des choses. De sa réaction, de celle de son père. Et puis, maintenant que j'y repense, s'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit entre nous, cela n'aurait jamais duré bien longtemps. J'étais… différent à l'époque. » Yuan arqua un sourcil, mais je ne fis que lui sourire en guise de réponse. Je n'étais pas prêt à parler d'une telle partie de mon passé.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que Zelos aurait mentionné dont tu as besoin d'explications? » Demandai-je gentiment sans aucune trace d'impatience ou de colère. Il secoua doucement la tête et me sourit, l'air rassuré. « Non, ça va. J'ai toutes les explications que je voulais et je te crois sur parole. » Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre. Jamais je n'aurais supporté qu'il croie les versions que _Zelos_ lui donnait.

Je me tournai alors vers son ordinateur et regardai ce sur quoi il travaillait. « Alors, comment avance l'enquête sur le clan Jiang? » Yuan tourna aussi son attention sur l'écran et soupira. « Pas trop mal. J'essaie de collecter le maximum d'informations sur eux avant d'aller enquêter sur le terrain. Ça avance plutôt bien. » Je balayai en vitesse ce qu'il avait déjà d'écrit et vit qu'effectivement, il semblait très bien se débrouiller seul. Malheureusement, Yuan devenait un habitué à ce genre de choses.

Je me souvins alors qu'il était allé voir son commissaire aujourd'hui à propos de Kvar et m'enquis aussitôt sur la question. « Au fait, qu'en arrive-t-il de Kvar? » Yuan soupira à nouveau. « Bryant va le faire suivre le plus discrètement possible puisqu'il n'a pas encore le droit de le faire ouvertement, tant qu'il n'aura pas de preuves solides. Mais au moins, ces détectives pourront sûrement trouver une petite preuve qui pourrait déclencher une véritable enquête. » Je pinçai alors les lèvres tandis que je réfléchissais. « J'espère pour ton commissaire que ces détectives sont excellents dans l'art de l'espionnage. » Déclarai-je avec un regard incertain, ce qui sembla quelque peu irriter Yuan. « Tu ne crois donc pas que la police est capable de faire quoi que ce soit? »

Je secouai la tête, amusé par sa réaction spontanée, mais quelque peu ennuyé par le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas mon point de vue. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Yuan, Kvar est le _maître_ dans l'art de l'espionnage. Si quelqu'un le suit, il le saura presque automatiquement, à moins que cette personne ait plus de talent que lui, ce dont je doute fort. Yggdrasil ne prend après tout que les meilleurs. Et si jamais Kvar se rend compte qu'il est suivi, il va automatiquement en parler à Yggdrasil. Je n'aimerais juste pas que cette situation résulte par Yggdrasil qui nous soupçonne. » Car nous savions tous deux qu'Yggdrasil n'avait pas besoin de preuves concrètes pour faire payer quelqu'un.

Ce fut au tour de Yuan d'être pensif. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais c'est notre seule solution. Si on ne tente pas le coup, on ne trouvera jamais rien, tu ne penses pas? » Et je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. Je n'avais toujours rien trouvé de mon côté qui pourrait incriminer Kvar, il nous fallait des preuves. « J'espère simplement pour eux qu'ils ne se feront pas remarquer. » Déclarai-je simplement, connaissant l'espion d'Yggdrasil un peu trop bien à mon goût. Il n'hésiterait pas non plus à se débarrasser de nuisances dans son chemin.

Je me relevai, cette fois avec la ferme intention de réellement préparer le souper. « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? » Déclarai-je pour clore la conversation.

* * *

Les jours allèrent bon train alors que Yuan et moi étions tous deux occupés de notre côté, lui par l'espionnage de la mafia chinoise et moi par mon travail habituel qui s'empilait encore et encore malgré le fait que je le réduisais considérablement à chaque fin de journée. Je commençais sérieusement à douter qu'Yggdrasil le faisait exprès. Il y avait des choses dans ces piles que d'autres membres de l'organisation pourraient s'occuper, mais je ne me plaignais pas. J'avais l'impression que c'était une autre façon de me tester.

Un après-midi, alors que j'allais sortir de mon bureau pour prendre une pause, je tombai nez à nez avec l'homme que je reconnus comme l'ami de Yuan… Botta, n'est-ce pas? J'étais si habitué de le connaître sous le nom d'Anji que je me mélangeais parfois. Il referma alors la porte derrière lui.

« Bien le bonjour, M. Aurion. » Lança-t-il avec un léger sourire qui m'agaça un peu. Je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur à quelconque plaisanterie.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Anji? Il est rare que vous veniez me voir directement. N'est-ce pas Yggdrasil que vous devez rencontrer? » Déclarai-je un peu sèchement sans le moindre bonjour en retour. Je voulais prendre une pause.

« Allons, allons, ne le prenez pas comme ça! » Il s'exclama, toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin. Cependant, il reprit rapidement son sérieux. « Je me disais que tant qu'à passer dans le coin, je pourrais toujours vous parler un peu de Sano. »

À ces mots, je me sentis un peu plus irrité. « Si vous venez pour me faire la morale, je puis déjà vous dire que l'un de ses… amis s'en est déjà occupé. » J'avais failli dire supérieur, mais m'étais repris à temps. Même si nous étions encore dans mon bureau, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Nous étions peut-être écoutés en ce moment même.

J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'était pas venu pour me faire la morale. De toute façon, les choses allaient mieux entre Yuan et moi… enfin, presque. Mais c'était déjà plus vivable que précédemment.

Botta secoua la tête. « Vous faire la morale n'était nullement mon intention. Non, je viens simplement vous donner un petit conseil : malgré que votre nature patiente puisse l'aider à calmer ses ardeurs, veillez à ne pas trop le faire attendre. Il est quelqu'un qui a besoin d'attention pour comprendre qu'il a vraiment de l'importance. Je comprends que votre situation actuelle ne soit pas aisée, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien lui donner du tout non plus, n'ai-je pas raison? »

Ces mots me firent soudainement réfléchir. Bien sûr, depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions disputé Yuan et moi, je tentais de me racheter un peu, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à lui donner beaucoup d'attentions. J'avais trop peur des conséquences, trop peur que si j'en rajoutais ne serait-ce même qu'un peu à chaque fois, ça ne finisse par aller trop loin.

Pourtant, si je continuais à ne rien lui donner ou alors très peu, il finirait par se poser de sérieuses questions et douter de ma sincérité. Botta avait raison, je devrais lui offrir plus d'attentions de ma part. Pas trop, juste assez. En espérant qu'il n'en souffre pas non plus.

« Merci beaucoup pour le conseil. » Dis-je avec gratitude sur un ton plus cordial cette fois. « Je veillerai à faire attention. »

Botta acquiesça. « C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Maintenant, vous allez devoir m'excuser puisque j'ai plusieurs autres rendez-vous à assister. » Et sur ces mots, il partit de mon bureau pour me laisser seul avec mes pensées.

* * *

Je revins ce soir-là, réfléchissant toujours à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Botta, seulement pour constater que l'appartement était vide, ce qui était un peu étrange. Cette dernière semaine, Yuan arrivait toujours avant moi, qu'y avait-il donc de différent aujourd'hui?

Je n'eus pas vraiment le loisir de me poser plus longtemps la question. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et me tournai pour voir Yuan la refermer brusquement, s'accotant contre elle, se laissant glisser de son long pour s'asseoir au sol en un bruit sourd. Il était complètement pâle, les yeux exorbités comme s'il regardait quelque chose qui l'effrayait, mais qui n'était visiblement pas dans la pièce. Et est-ce qu'il… tremblait?

« Yuan? » L'appelai-je avec anxiété, m'approchant lentement de lui afin de ne pas le brusquer. Il ne me laissa cependant jamais le temps de me rendre à lui puisqu'il se releva abruptement pour se diriger en vitesse vers la salle de bain et claquer la porte derrière lui. De plus en plus inquiet, je le suivis jusqu'à la porte et l'entendis y être malade. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans un tel état?

« Yuan? » L'appelai-je de nouveau en toquant sur la porte. « Yuan, est-ce que ça va? » Je ne reçus cependant aucune réponse et il ne m'ouvrit pas la porte non plus. Je dus donc attendre quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité à me ronger le sang jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il ressorte de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin la porte, il semblait plus pâle et fatigué que jamais. Mais ce qui me frappa fut la frayeur immense dans ses yeux plus intense que précédemment. Ces derniers se plongèrent dans les miens avant qu'il ne place ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et qu'il ne se remette à trembler. « Comment… comment…? » Souffla-t-il, me laissant encore plus perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer?

Je séparai la distance entre nous deux et posai le dos de ma main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Je fus soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. « Yuan, qu'y a-t-il? As-tu mal quelque part? » Demandai-je tout bas d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Il s'accrocha soudainement à mon gilet avec force. « Comment peut-il être aussi cruel? » S'exclama-t-il en un souffle et je compris enfin ce qui s'était passé. Yuan était arrivé plus tard que moi aujourd'hui parce qu'il devait remettre un rapport à Yggdrasil. Et comme il avait frappé Zelos dernièrement, ce dernier avait dû le rapporter à notre supérieur qui lui-même avait dû se faire une joie de punir Yuan. Et bien que Yuan venait tout juste d'être malade, il ne semblait blessé de nulle part. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : malgré mon avertissement de ne pas blesser Yuan, Yggdrasil avait trouvé le tour de contourner mes mots. Il ne le blesserait pas… physiquement. Mais psychologiquement, il pouvait parfaitement se le permettre.

J'étais furieux contre lui, mais ce n'était pas le temps d'y penser. Yuan était terrifié en ce moment, il avait besoin de tout mon soutien. Et puis je devais mettre le conseil de Botta à exécution. Je le pris donc dans une forte étreinte, lui caressant les cheveux. « Shh, c'est terminé maintenant, calme-toi. » Il continua de s'accrocher à moi comme un désespéré, ses tremblements ne cessant toujours pas. Je posai un baiser sur son front et ensuite sur son tympan, lui caressant les cheveux avec toute la tendresse du monde, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille afin de l'apaiser. Je le tins ainsi un bon moment avant qu'enfin il ne se calme, sa respiration reprenant une allure normale.

Jamais je ne lui demandai ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il ne voudrait certainement pas se remémorer de toute façon, pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de réussir à se calmer. S'il voulait en parler, il le ferait en temps et lieu, lorsqu'il s'en sentirait capable.

Je passai donc la soirée avec lui de la façon la plus paisible possible, tentant de lui remonter le moral pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

* * *

J'étais plongé dans les documents que j'avais entre les mains le lendemain, lorsque j'entendis soudainement la voix de Zelos retentir un peu plus loin. « J'ai appris que le petit chien avait été sévèrement puni pour avoir osé lever la patte sur moi. Alors, comment était-ce? Bien douloureux? »

« Ce ne sont certainement point vos affaires. » J'entendis alors la voix de Yuan et me sentis aussitôt intrigué. Je m'approchai et me dissimulai de leurs regards par le mur du couloir dans lequel j'étais. Si je jetais un coup d'œil discret, je pouvais voir Zelos observant Yuan, qui avait le dos tourné à moi, avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

« De toute façon, je me fiche complètement de tout ce qui m'est arrivé. Vous avez mérité que je 'lève la patte' sur vous, comme vous le dîtes si bien. » Continua Yuan d'un ton impassible. Mais je le connaissais bien, il était fâché en ce moment. Fâché d'avoir encore à faire face à ce détestable adolescent. Adolescent qui semblait bien déterminé à s'en prendre à Yuan coûte que coûte.

Zelos haussa les épaules. « Mais je ne faisais que dire la vérité! Après tout, je n'essayais simplement que de te faire comprendre que tout est peine perdue avec un homme qui n'aime que les femmes. Surtout s'il est l'un des plus grands meurtriers du Japon! Je veux simplement t'éviter un cœur brisé, pauvre petit! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement plein de compassion. « Peuh! » Fut la seule chose que lâcha Yuan, montrant qu'il ne le croyait pas du tout. « Merci pour votre… 'compassion', mais je m'en passerai bien." Il s'apprêta à continuer son chemin, mais Zelos l'en empêcha en lançant : « Ne comprends-tu donc pas que tu n'es qu'un jouet? Il se débarrassera de toi lorsque tu l'ennuieras! Il se débarrassera de toi comme nombreux avant toi. Comme ces enfants… » Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté. Yuan stoppa net et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter complètement. Comment? Comment savait-il?!! Personne n'était censé être au courant à part Yggdrasil, personne!!

Je jetai un coup d'œil à nouveau pour les observer et vis que Zelos regardait en ma direction, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Il savait que j'écoutais! Il faisait exprès, il voulait nous voir réagir tous les deux. Devais-je l'arrêter? Peut-être que son histoire serait fausse… peut-être qu'il bluffait carrément. Oui, c'était sûrement ça, il ne pouvait être au courant, c'était tout simplement impossible!

« Que voulez-vous dire? » Demanda alors Yuan d'un ton suspicieux. Zelos ricana alors qu'il reportait ses yeux vers Yuan, visiblement heureux d'avoir à nouveau l'attention de l'espion. « Je parle de tous ces enfants qu'il a tués de véritable sang-froid dans sa jeunesse! Il n'a eu aucune pitié envers aucun d'entre eux! » Les poings de Yuan se serrèrent et il semblait faire son possible pour se contrôler. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous crois pas et ne vous croirai plus. » S'exclama-t-il, mais cela n'impressionna pas Zelos. « C'est pourtant la pure vérité! Il a l'âme d'un tueur, et ce, depuis sa plus tendre enfance! Ils avaient beau le supplier, tenter de lui faire entendre raison, il n'a jamais flanché. Il s'est délecté de leur souffrance! » Je vis Yuan tenter tant bien que mal de retenir sa colère alors que je les observais avec une expression maladive tandis que les souvenirs affluaient. Cependant, il était clair que Yuan n'arriverait pas à se retenir et je me sentais de plus en plus malade. Je devais arrêter Zelos maintenant.

« Si tu ne me crois vraiment pas, tu n'as qu'à demander au principal intéressé! » Zelos rajouta avec un ricanement douteux, ses yeux se tournant vers moi à nouveau alors que je m'approchais d'eux. J'arrêtai Yuan à temps avant qu'il ne frappe l'adolescent pour une deuxième fois. Mon visage était de nouveau inexpressif, bien que cela prenne toutes les peines du monde pour y arriver. « Cela suffit, Sano. Zelos est ton supérieur et tu ferais très bien de te rappeler ta place. » Le grondai-je alors que je tenais fermement son poignet. Puis, mon regard se porta vers Zelos qui me souriait toujours aussi moqueusement. « Et toi, tu as du travail à faire à ce que je sache. Il ne se fera certainement pas tout seul! Alors, retourne à tes affaires! » Lui ordonnai-je sèchement, ce qui causa à son sourire de tomber. Il lâcha un 'Hmph!' indigné avant de faire demi-tour et partir dans la direction opposée par laquelle j'étais arrivé.

Je relâchai enfin Yuan et ce dernier se tourna pour me faire face, un air sérieux au visage. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne le croirai pas cette fois! » Il me déclara, cette fois avec un léger sourire. À ces mots, les images du passé firent à nouveau surface et je plaçai une main sur mon front, me sentant pâlir et chanceler ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Comme j'aurais donné pour ne jamais me souvenir! Je voulais que ces images partent, me laissent tranquille! « Kratos? » La voix inquiète de Yuan me parvint et j'eus un rire jaune alors que je repensais à ses paroles à l'instant. Ne pas croire Zelos? Que c'était ironique! Pour une fois qu'il pouvait le croire sur parole! « Kratos? » Yuan m'appela encore, doutant certainement du bon fonctionnement de ma santé mentale. « Et si… et si je te disais cette fois que Zelos avait raison sur tout la ligne? » Soufflai-je en un murmure, regard dans le vague. Mon ami sursauta et me regarda avec des yeux ronds emplis d'incompréhension. « P-pardon? » S'exclama-t-il, voulant certainement s'assurer qu'il avait mal entendu. Je soupirai.

« Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. » Et je pourrais me calmer alors que j'aurais une chaise dans laquelle je pourrais m'asseoir. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps debout. Ces souvenirs me rendaient à chaque fois malade, surtout si cela faisait longtemps que j'avais réussi à les cacher au plus profond de mon esprit. Yuan acquiesça en silence et me suivit jusqu'à mon bureau où il prit place sur une chaise en face de la mienne. Quant à moi, je pris le temps de me calmer, de chasser ces images qui me hantaient depuis ma plus tendre enfance le plus possible. Lorsqu'enfin je me jugeai calmé, je pris la parole, ignorant les regards inquiets que me jetait Yuan.

« Ce que Zelos t'a dit à l'instant est, je dois malheureusement l'avouer, entièrement vrai. » Déclarai-je, mon menton reposant sur mes mains entrelacées, mes yeux fermés pour éviter de voir la réaction de Yuan. Je ne voulais pas voir son expression horrifiée, de dégoût. « J'ai effectivement tué de nombreux enfants, de sang-froid de surcroît. » J'avouai, ma voix emplie de remords. Yuan ne répondit rien et je devinai qu'il devait trop être sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. « Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait yakuza à l'époque. C'était tout juste après que le père d'Yggdrasil m'ait… recueilli, si l'on peut dire ainsi. J'en doute, puisqu'il venait tout juste de tuer mes parents devant mes yeux. » À ces mots, j'ouvris les yeux pour regarder Yuan pour la première fois depuis que nous étions entrés. Je vis aussitôt son expression horrifiée. Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'était la première fois que je lui faisais mention de mon passé. Et avec raison. J'aurais préféré le garder pour moi éternellement. « Mes parents n'étaient que d'honnêtes citoyens qui refusaient la 'protection' des yakuza. Malheureusement pour eux, le père d'Yggdrasil n'aimait pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Ils ont été tués un après-midi alors que je rentrais de l'école. J'avais sept ans à l'époque. » J'avais reposé mes mains sur le bureau et serrais maintenant les poings pour calmer des tremblements qui menaçaient de s'emparer de moi. Je sentis soudainement quelque chose se poser sur mes mains et ouvris les yeux pour y voir les mains de Yuan sur les miennes pour me rassurer. Je levai les yeux pour voir un regard compatissant en ma direction, ce qui me surprit. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel regard en ce moment. Il allait certainement disparaître sous peu de toute façon. Ce que j'allais raconter ne méritait pas de sympathie. « Pour éviter que je raconte quoi que ce soit à la police et se disant que je pourrais servir à son amusement, il m'a ramené avec lui pour m'enfermer avec d'autres enfants au quartier général. Durant les quelques jours qu'il nous laissa là, ramenant parfois d'autres comme nous, personne ne parla. Nous avions tous trop peur et nous n'osions jamais produire le moindre son par crainte qu'il vienne nous punir. Étrangement, nous nous disions aussi qu'il ne fallait pas s'attirer la sympathie d'un autre, encore moins à parler avec quelqu'un simplement pour passer le temps. Nous étions trop préoccupés par nos pensées pour le faire de toute façon. » Alors que je parlais, ce n'était plus mon bureau ni Yuan que je regardais. « Au bout de quelques jours, le père d'Yggdrasil nous amena tous dans une grande salle où il nous enferma de nouveau. Quant à lui, il nous regardait d'un peu plus haut, sur un balcon, avec son éternel sourire assoiffé de sang. » Tout me revenait, je pouvais revoir la scène avec beaucoup trop de clarté. « Il nous a dit que personne ne ressortirait de la salle tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne resterait plus qu'un seul enfant vivant. » Yuan hoqueta de terreur devant tant de cruauté. J'eus un sourire amer. C'était loin d'être tout. « Un enfant s'est aussitôt jeté sur un autre et la guerre a commencé. C'était chacun pour soi, on ne pouvait avoir de pitié pour notre prochain. Tous voulaient sortir vivants. Et à ce moment, j'étais aveuglé par la rage, la peur et la vengeance. J'avais peur de mourir comme tous les autres et je devais absolument rester vivant pour faire payer ce monstre qui avait tué mes parents, ce monstre qui nous regardait d'en-haut, se réjouissant du spectacle. Alors, j'ai… tué. De la façon la plus cruelle que le peut un enfant. J'ai ignoré la peur et les pleurs des autres enfants, leurs supplications. Tout ce dont je me souviens réellement, c'est leur sang qui éclaboussait de partout, mais malgré cela, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réagi. Il ne me dérangeait pas! » Ma voix tremblait maintenant, ainsi que mon corps en entier. J'avais enfoui mon visage entre mes mains. Je ne voulais plus revoir cette scène, je ne voulais plus m'en souvenir, c'était trop horrible! « La minute que j'ai enfin réalisé ce que je faisais, il était déjà trop tard. Ils étaient tous morts et le père d'Yggdrasil était à mes côtés en train de me féliciter. Je me souviens vaguement qu'il m'ait dit que je pourrais avoir un futur prometteur parmi les yakuza… » Je n'osais regarder Yuan maintenant, les yeux à nouveau fermés, la respiration saccadée. Qui sait ce que je lirais dans ses yeux, verrais sur son visage? Sûrement de l'effroi mélangé à du dégoût. Je le méritais amplement de toute façon. « Je sais que c'est trop tard et que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je n'ai jamais voulu les tuer! J'échangerais ma place n'importe quand avec eux si je le pouvais, je… » Je sentis deux bras soudainement m'entourer en une forte étreinte et je sursautai violemment. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais entré dans un état de panique, ce pourquoi Yuan avait fait le tour du bureau pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il ne me rejetait pas? Yuan ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner. « Calme-toi. » Me dit-il avec tendresse. « Je ne suis pas en train de te juger, pauvre idiot. » Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté et je soupirai avant de rire doucement. « Merci, j'apprécie ta gentillesse. » Déclarai-je avec une ironie amusée. Je levai le regard vers lui et vis qu'il était sérieux. « Tu n'_es_ qu'un pauvre idiot! » S'exclama-t-il, le regard sévère. « Jamais, au grand jamais je ne veux te réentendre dire que tu veux échanger ta place avec eux. Peu importe ce qui serait arrivé dans le temps, il y aurait eu un enfant restant. Si tu n'avais pas agi, un autre l'aurait fait, vous pensiez tous de la même façon. Et puis, bien qu'on ne puisse nier que tu aies une certaine part de responsabilité, tu n'y es pour rien. Le vrai coupable, le vrai monstre dans tout ça, c'est le père d'Yggdrasil. Toi, tu repentis pour ce que tu as fait depuis des années, tu as des remords, tu t'en veux. Tu étais aussi une victime dans tout cela. C'est sa faute à lui, c'est lui qui vous a poussé à commettre un crime impardonnable, lui qui a fait du mal à tant d'enfants. » C'était… étrange. J'avais beau essayer de me dire ces mots au fil des ans pour essayer de me pardonner, jamais je n'avais réussi à les croire. Et maintenant que Yuan me les disait, je sentais un poids de moins sur les épaules, comme si toutes les âmes des enfants que j'avais tués s'étaient accrochées à moi tout au long de ma vie pour maintenant me quitter. Comment Yuan arrivait-il à avoir un tel effet sur moi? Je l'ignorais, mais je lui en étais éternellement reconnaissant. « Merci. » Soufflai-je avec un sourire, le regardant avec sincérité dans les yeux. Combien de fois me sauverait-il? J'avais parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un fardeau pour lui. Mais cette pensée ne restait jamais bien longtemps puisqu'à chaque fois je voyais ô combien cela lui faisait plaisir dans ses yeux, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi autant que je ferais n'important quoi pour lui. Notre relation allait aussi loin.

Je soupirai alors et laissai un tendre, mais court baiser sur les lèvres de Yuan. « Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et ne te vois. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive encore plus de problèmes avec Yggdrasil. » Suggérai-je, bien que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste avec moi. Cependant, sa sécurité passait avant tout et rester ici était loin d'être prudent.

Yuan eut une mine déçue, mais il acquiesça tout de même, comprenant lui aussi la situation dans laquelle nous étions. « Très bien. Je te vois ce soir, alors? » Me demanda-t-il tout bonnement et j'hochai la tête. « Alors à ce soir! » Me lança-t-il avant de sortir rapidement du bureau.

J'avais très bien fait de le laisser partir, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, Pronyma entrait dans mon bureau. Si elle nous avait vu tous les deux, elle serait directement allée le reporter à Yggdrasil et ce dernier aurait été dans une véritable fureur noire. Parlant du loup…

« Yggdrasil souhaite vous voir. » Me dit-elle après s'être inclinée. « Il a une urgente affaire à vous confier et souhaiterais que vous veniez sur le champ. » Je me levai aussitôt et sans l'ombre d'un regard sur elle, je quittai mon bureau après lui avoir répondu un bref 'Très bien.' Je me dirigeai rapidement vers celui de mon supérieur, me demandant bien ce qu'il voulait. Je ne me souvenais pas de commandes spéciales qui auraient pu arriver et il n'y avait rien eu d'urgent à régler depuis quelques jours.

Lorsque je pénétrai la pièce, je sus aussitôt que tout allait mal tourner. Yggdrasil était à moitié assis sur son bureau, les mains s'y accotant pour se tenir droit. Au moment où il me vit, ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire maléfique et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation. Il planifiait quelque chose et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Je me sentis me mettre sur mes gardes aussitôt, bien que cela ne parut jamais.

« Ah, Kratos, te voilà enfin! » S'exclama-t-il de sa voix mielleuse. Il se releva et s'approcha de moi, me regardant toujours avec ce même sourire, si ce n'est plus intense encore. « Tu sais, depuis que tu m'as parlé, j'ai eu une merveilleuse idée! » S'exclama-t-il, comme un enfant fier de son coup. J'arquai un sourcil, me demandant bien ce qu'il aurait pu trouver. « Ah bon? » Ne fis-je que demander, mais cela ne diminua pas son sourire, au contraire. « Oui! Quand tu m'as demandé de te traiter comme un homme, je n'étais pas vraiment certain de ce que tu voulais dire exactement. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris! Tu veux retourner en mission dangereuse, en mission d'assassinat! » Les couleurs voulurent aussitôt quitter mon visage, mais je me contrôlai pour ne pas que ça arrive. Comment? Comment était-il arrivé à une telle conclusion?! C'était la chose la plus stupide que je n'avais entendu et ce n'était jamais ce que j'avais voulu faire comprendre! « Après tout, tu m'as dit toi-même que tu étais mon plus fidèle guerrier. » Continua-t-il de son ton mielleux et je sus aussitôt que c'était une façon de me tester. Il voulait voir si je lui étais réellement fidèle, que mes mots n'étaient pas des mots en l'air.

Mais bon, je n'étais pas réellement inquiet. Je n'aurais qu'à le mentionner à Yuan et il pourrait avertir la police et tout arrêter à temps.

« Nous partirons donc maintenant. »

Cela me fit sursauter et je le regardai avec surprise. Maintenant? Sans aucune préparation? Qu'est-ce que… « Maintenant? Mais Mithos, je ne suis même pas prêt, je n'ai pas mon matériel puisque je ne l'ai pas sorti depuis des années! » M'exclamai-je tentant de trouver un moyen pour pouvoir aller avertir Yuan le plus tôt possible. Yggdrasil me lança un sourire charmeur et moqueur. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis allé chercher ton matériel pour toi! Vois à quel point je prends soin de toi! » Me dit-il en me montrant une valise sur son bureau, valise que je reconnus aussitôt. C'était effectivement le matériel que j'utilisais dans le temps.

« Mais pourquoi maintenant? Je veux dire, je ne connais même pas ma cible, j'ignore si ce doit être fait le plus discrètement possible ou comme un scandale, où elle se trouve exactement en ce moment! » Essayai-je encore, bien que cela devait être peine perdue. Ce fut exactement le cas lorsqu'il me tendit une pile de feuilles. « Toutes les informations sont écrites là-dessus. Tu devras assassiner Yoshihiro Tsubaki, ministre de la Justice. Ce serait un poste parfait pour l'un de mes fidèles alliés et me permettrait d'avoir une emprise encore plus grande sur le monde judiciaire, tu ne crois pas? » Il ricana. « Mes sources fiables m'ont appris qu'aujourd'hui, il amenait sa fille voir un opéra. Endroit parfait pour l'assassiner, ne crois-tu pas? » Je me sentis dégoûté par la légèreté avec laquelle il prenait une telle situation. Mais c'était Yggdrasil que nous parlions… « Et de toute façon, je viendrai avec toi. » Ajouta-t-il tout bonnement et je le regardai avec étonnement et sévérité. « Mithos, tu n'y penses pas?! Je ne peux certainement pas aller assassiner quelqu'un et essayer de te protéger par la même occasion! » M'exclamai-je et les yeux de mon supérieur se plissèrent. « Tu ne crois pas que je puisse me défendre moi-même? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis le président de cette organisation. Je peux faire bien plus que tu ne le penses. » Et c'était bien vrai. Connaissant son père, Yggdrasil avait certainement dû faire face à certaines épreuves avant de pouvoir accéder au pouvoir de cette organisation. « Et je veux m'assurer que le travail sera bien fait. Pas que je doute de toi, mais ne sait-on jamais. » Il regardait maintenant ses ongles d'un air nonchalant et je maugréai très bas afin qu'il ne m'entende pas. Il voulait me surveiller pour que le travail soit véritablement fait, il voulait mettre de la pression sur moi. Comment en étais-je arrivé là?

« Mithos… » Commençai-je, mais je fus arrêté par le regard noir qu'il me jeta. « Serais-tu en train de te défiler, Kratos? Je croyais que tu étais mon plus fidèle guerrier! » Il cracha, me défiant. Et voilà, je n'avais plus un mot à dire là-dessus. Si je tentais de trouver à nouveau une excuse, il se douterait pour de bon que j'étais dans le processus de le trahir.

« Allons-y. » Déclarai-je simplement avec mon air complètement neutre, allant chercher ma valise avant de sortir du bureau. Yggdrasil me suivit avec un sourire purement satisfait. « C'était exactement ce que je voulais entendre. »

* * *

Nous nous trouvions présentement au Bunkan Kaikan, l'une des plus grandes bâtisses d'opéra de tout le Japon. Nous avions pénétré l'endroit sans aucune difficulté puisqu'Yggdrasil nous avait procuré des billets. Rapidement, nous nous étions rendu jusqu'au cinquième étage sur l'un des balcons vides de vie puisque mon supérieur avait ordonné à ce que l'endroit lui soit entièrement réservé afin de ne pas être dérangé. Nous aurions ainsi la paix, pour mon plus grand malheur. C'était à quel point Yggdrasil était puissant et riche.

D'où nous nous trouvions, il y avait une très belle vue sur la salle entière. La scène entièrement blanche était cernée par d'imposants murs de bois qui ne touchaient pas le plafond aussi immaculé que la scène. Le plancher aussi était très pâle, donnant de la clarté à la salle, une brillance qui pouvait faire rayonner n'importe quel chanteur ou musicien sur scène.

La salle pouvait contenir jusqu'à 2300 personnes et étonnement, elle était pleine en ce moment, malgré que nous soyons en après-midi. Il fallait croire que les jeunes chanteurs sur scènes étaient extrêmement populaires. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir, je ne m'étais jamais réellement intéressé à l'opéra.

« Si mes informations sont exactes, Yoshihiro devrait se trouver au deuxième étage, à ta droite. » Yggdrasil m'informa tandis que je montais discrètement et rapidement le fusil à lunette que j'avais tant utilisé dans ma jeunesse. Le simple fait de le revoir maintenant me dégoûtait et m'effrayait au plus haut point, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas me sortir de la situation dans laquelle j'avais été embarqué de force. Je remarquai avec irritation que mes doigts étaient encore parfaitement habitués à le monter, comme si le fusil ne faisait encore qu'un avec moi. Malgré les années à ne pas le toucher, je n'étais aucunement rouillé et cela m'enrageait.

Dans la plus grande discrétion, après avoir terminé de monter l'arme, je dirigeai la lunette vers la droite pour y trouver ma prochaine… cible. Et je ne mis pas de temps à la localiser. Yoshihiro était effectivement au deuxième étage, regardant l'opéra d'un air mi-intéressé, mi-ennuyé. J'avais pu le reconnaître grâce aux photos qu'Yggdrasil avait mises dans le dossier qu'il m'avait donné. Il portait un complet entièrement noir par-dessus une chemise blanche nouée sur le dessus par une cravate tout aussi noire. Ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos étaient attachés à la base de son cou en une queue de cheval. À côté de lui se tenait une ravissante petite fille aux couettes blondes, portant une robe blanche dont le large ruban rouge attaché en boucle dans son dos séparait le haut du bas. La jupe bouffante lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et ses pieds chaussés par des souliers noirs d'écolière se balançaient. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur la scène avec intérêt, elle semblait subjuguée par la musique provenant d'un peu plus bas. À les voir tous les deux, il n'était pas dur de deviner que c'était la jeune fille qui avait traîné son père. Un peu surprenant à cet âge d'ailleurs.

Alors que je cherchais le ministre, la panique m'avait gagnée à nouveau, bien que rien ne paraisse physiquement. J'avais peur, peur de tuer quelqu'un d'innocent à nouveau. Surtout lorsque j'avais promis à Yuan que plus jamais je ne tuerais. Qu'allais-je faire? Je ne pouvais désobéir à Yggdrasil non plus, sinon il se douterait de quelque chose…

« L'as-tu trouvé, Kratos? » Siffla ce dernier avec irritation devant mon manque de réaction.

« Un instant, je cherche encore. » Mentis-je, faisant semblant de faire le tour du balcon. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais utiliser cette excuse bien longtemps puisque les informations qu'Yggdrasil m'avait données étaient assez précises et que le balcon à la droite au deuxième étage n'était pas très grand. Et plus je faisais semblant de chercher, plus je paniquais. Car je n'arrivais à trouver aucune solution pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas. J'avais déjà les mains assez teintées de sang, je n'en voulais pas encore plus!

« Kratos, qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps!! » Siffla à nouveau mon supérieur avec colère. « Tu étais bien meilleur que cela à l'époque! Tu l'aurais déjà achevé!! Et ne viens pas me faire croire que tu es rouillé, je ne le croirai pas! »

« Je l'ai. » Répondis-je simplement, positionnant mon fusil dans la direction de Yoshihiro.

« Ah, il était temps. Maintenant, tire! »

Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas! Qu'est-ce que Yuan allait dire s'il l'apprenait? J'aurais failli à ma promesse après tout.

Ne pouvait-il donc pas y avoir un miracle?

* * *

**N/A : **Est-ce que Kratos va à nouveau commettre un meurtre ou va-t-il avoir son miracle? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, muah ah ah!! X3

Au fait, nous sommes toutes les deux très désolées pour le temps que cela a pris. Nous étions plutôt occupée par l'école, le travail, la vie en général. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une excuse, lol.

Mais bon. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Après tout, vous avez découvert beaucoup de choses sur le passé de Kratos xD

Allez, on se revoit dans deux chapitres! Maintenant, il ne vous reste qu'à reviewer si vous n'êtes pas disparus à cause de notre léger retard xDDDDD


	18. Chapitre 18

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Bonjour à tous! Nous voilà de retour avec le chapitre 18.

Bonne lecture, on se revoit à la fin du chapitre! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Après plusieurs jours à ramasser le plus d'informations possibles sur le clan Jiang, j'étais enfin prêt à les approcher directement. J'avais défini ma stratégie, qui était plutôt simple. J'allais me faire passer pour un collectionneur d'armes intéressé par la marchandise qu'ils vendaient. Et je savais déjà comment je m'y prendrais pour les aborder.

Yu-sen Wu, le cousin du fils Jiang, passait la plupart de son temps dans un bar reculé pas très fréquentable. Il y faisait du trafic d'armes pour le compte du clan Jiang et les propriétaires détournaient les yeux, comme s'il ne faisait rien d'illégal. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Bien des établissements agissaient pareillement, seulement intéressés par les profits que cela leur rapportaient. En temps normal, j'aurais dû dénoncer un pareil trafic, mais je ne pouvais le faire si je voulais me servir de Wu. Selon mes informations, il était un jeune homme effronté plutôt facilement manipulable, et cela servirait à mon avantage.

Je me rendis donc au bar un soir où Kratos était débordé de travail. De l'extérieur, cela semblait vraiment être un pub minable mal entretenu, mais je n'y payai pas plus d'attention. C'était ce qui m'attendait à l'intérieur qui m'intéressait. Je poussai la porte et sentit aussitôt plusieurs paires d'yeux virés dans ma direction. Je devinai que les clients devaient être des habitués, s'ils me dévisageaient ainsi de la sorte. Je les ignorai et me dirigeai d'un pas nonchalant au bar pour m'asseoir sur un banc. Je commandai un whisky pur sous l'œil hagard du barman. J'attendis que les conversations reprennent leur cours normal, prêtant mon oreille à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je devais repérer si Wu était dans la salle en ce moment. Les bribes de conversations me parvenant n'étant qu'un amas confus, je jetai un coup d'œil prudent autour de moi, détaillant chaque personne qui se trouvait dans le bar. C'est alors qu'un d'entre eux captura mon attention : un jeune homme au début de la vingtaine, aux courts cheveux noir et aux traits distinctement chinois. Il était en pleine discussion avec un autre homme et les choses semblaient s'enflammer, si je me fiais au ton de leurs voix qui s'élevaient sans cesse.

Soudainement, ils se turent durant un long moment. Le deuxième homme se leva brusquement et quitta le bar, l'air livide. Intrigué, mon attention revint rapidement vers l'homme que je soupsçonnai être Wu. Il avait l'air très mécontent. Ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment pour l'aborder, mais je ne pouvais me permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Je me levai donc en emportant mon verre avec moi et allai rejoindre lentement le jeune homme, qui me regarda aussitôt d'un œil prudent.

« Êtes-vous Yu-sen Wu? » Demandai-je directement avec un sourire plaisant, qui n'effaça pas son regard méfiant.

Il croisa les bras et me toisa de la tête aux pieds. « Ça dépend de qui demande. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton méfiant. J'eus un sourire en coin à cette réplique. Je m'assis en face de lui sans demander la permission, ne laissant jamais tomber mon sourire. « Ça dépend de si je suis un client ou non, c'est ça? » Je ne parvins pas à cacher l'amusement dans ma voix. Il semblait être quelqu'un avec qui négocier allait s'avérer intéressant. Il ne répondit pas à ma question, alors je choisi de continuer. « Je m'appelle Sano Nagano. J'ai eu vent de votre petite _occupation_ et je dois dire que je suis intéressé à marchander avec vous. Je suis disons un collectionneur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Sa méfiance sembla fondre un peu. « Et quel genre de marchandise vous intéresse? » S'enquit-il curieusement. « Cela dépend seulement de ce que vous avez à offrir. Je cherche de l'authentique et non des répliques, des armes qui ne sont pas encore en vente sur le plan industriel ici. Des armes rares, en d'autres mots. »

Selon mes sources, leur trafic d'armes concernait surtout des armes chinoises, pas encore vendues massivement sur le marché japonais. Et il n'était pas rare que des japonais veuillent s'en procurer, puisqu'elles étaient plutôt rares et difficiles à trouver sur le marché noir. « En admettant qu'effectivement je vends le genre d'armes dont vous parlez, pour quelle bonne raison je devrais vous faire confiance? » Cette fois, je ris ouvertement. « Quoi, vous croyez que je suis un espion ou quelque chose de semblable? Non, je peux vous assurer que je ne suis qu'un simple collectionneur, et il est arrivé que l'un de mes proches amis a fait affaire avec vous récemment et m'a parlé de vous. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, j'ai les moyens de payer, si cela vous inquiétait. » Il sembla satisfait, car il ne rajouta rien et pensa durant un long moment. « Je vais réfléchir à votre offre et vous recontacter bientôt, car je n'ai pas la marchandise avec moi en ce moment. » Expliqua-t-il lentement et j'acquiesçai. Je griffonnai le numéro de mon portable sur un bout de papier et le lui tendit. « Voici le numéro où vous pouvez me rejoindre; mais ne tardez pas, je n'aime pas attendre après quelque chose que je veux avec impatience. » Répondis-je sur un ton plaisant et il eut un vague sourire amusé.

En un sens, c'était vrai. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, je devais amasser des informations le plus vite possible. Il me restait un peu plus de deux semaines, mais quand même. Il prit le papier que je lui tendais. « Très bien, j'essayerai de faire vite. » Au moins, nous nous comprenions sur ce point. Je crois bien que j'avais fais le bon choix en approchant cet homme. Il m'aiderait à approcher le clan Jiang.

* * *

Je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de Wu en deux jours et je commençais à m'impatienter. Surtout que je devais remettre mon premier rapport à Yggdrasil aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se serve de mon manque d'avancement pour me _punir_ à nouveau. Je suis certain qu'il prendrait à peu près n'importe quel prétexte pour me faire du mal. Comme s'il s'imaginait que j'allais flancher un jour. Si je le faisais, cela voudrait seulement dire que mes convictions et mon amour pour Kratos n'étaient pas profonds et véridiques.

C'est avec ces pensées en tête que je me rendis au bureau d'Yggdrasil, cachant tant bien que mal ma nervosité. Je détestais le sentiment de frayeur qu'il faisait naître en moi. Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, je cognai contre le battant, attendant sa réponse. Elle ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Il me demanda d'entrer, ce que je fis à contrecœur. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il y avait un homme dans la salle, autre qu'Yggdrasil. Couvert de blessures, il était prosterné par terre et tremblait de tout son corps. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me jeta un regard implorant. Je ne pus détourner mes propres yeux de sa forme pitoyable, me demandant ce qui se passait. Le rire froid d'Yggdrasil ramena mon attention rapidement sur mon «supérieur» et je frissonnai en voyant son sourire cruel.

« Je suis venu vous remettre mon premier rapport, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. » Annonçai-je d'une voix égale, cachant mon malaise du mieux que je le pus. Yggdrasil s'avança vers moi et je lui tendis mon rapport. Il y jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé et le déposa sur son bureau. Je voulu partir, mais sa voix doucereuse m'arrêta net. « Ne part pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Je me tendis aussitôt, n'aimant pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire. Il continua sur sa lancée. « J'ai appris que tu avais levé la main sur Zelos il y a quelques jours. » Je ne répondis rien, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de ma nervosité. Mais il sembla la voir tout de même puisqu'il ricana. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te punirai pas comme la dernière fois. J'ai pensé à quelque chose de plus amusant. » Il me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je fis avec hésitation. Lorsque je fus près de lui, il me prit par les épaules et me tourna pour que je sois face au pauvre homme terrorisé, toujours prosterné par terre. Yggdrasil se pencha vers moi pour susurer dans mon oreille. « J'ai eu vent de tes comportements au travers de tes rapports et j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas assez… endurci. Et cela n'est pas acceptable dans les rangs de mes yakuza. »

Je frémis à ce que cela impliquait. Je préférai me tromper. Yggdrasil s'éloigna et j'entendis un tiroir s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je n'osai pas me retourner, de peur de ce que je verrais. Il se rapprocha et déposa un objet dans ma main. Cela me prit un effort surhumain pour parvenir à descendre les yeux sur ce que je tenais au creux de ma main. Mon cœur arrêta de battre lorsque je reconnus le fouet d'Yggdrasil, cet objet de malheur qui avait été la cause de tant de souffrance. Ma main trembla sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Yggdrasil le remarqua.

« Cela te rappellerait-il des souvenirs, par hasard? J'imagine que l'on en voit encore les traces dans ton dos… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de malice. Je frissonnai violemment au souvenir du fouet laissant une traînée de feu sur ma peau et la haine que je lui portais se renforça. Je ne réagis pas à son commentaire, sachant qu'il en retirerait trop de plaisir. Ses mains, encore sur mes épaules, me poussèrent vers l'avant.

« Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi. » Dit-il simplement. Oh oui, je savais. Je ne pus que jeter un regard horrifié sur l'homme que je devais punir. Je… je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose aussi horrible, aussi inhumaine! Comment pourrais-je lui faire subir la même torture qui m'avait été destinée? Ses mains se resserrèrent douloureusement sur mes épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Si tu m'es réellement loyal, tu dois obéir à mes ordres. Et je t'ordonne de le punir. » Sa voix glaciale résonna près de moi.

Ses paroles m'alarmèrent au plus haut point. C'était comme s'il voulait me tester, et non seulement me faire payer pour Kratos et ce que j'avais fait à Zelos. Se pourrait-il… qu'il ait des doutes quant à ma véritable identité?! Non, impossible!! Je devais me faire des idées, il le _fallait_. Mais cette simple pensée me donna des sueurs froides. J'étais incapable de réfléchir, de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

Yggdrasil s'impatienta. Il attrapa mon poignet et je sursautai violemment. Il était si proche de moi maintenant que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou. « Tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide, on dirait. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix à la fois amusée et cruelle. Il me força à refermer mes doigts sur le fouet et leva mon bras lentement. Mortifié, je voulais l'arrêter, mais je ne le pouvais pas, sinon s'en était fini de moi. Et il le savait. À la moindre erreur de ma part, au moindre refus de suivre ses ordres, il se débarrasserait de moi. C'est pourquoi il arborait ce sourire démentiel; je pouvais le voir du coin des yeux. Il savait très bien qu'il avait le contrôle total sur moi. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une marionnette entre ses mains et cela me terrifiait.

Mon bras trembla sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter, comme s'il essayait d'aller à l'encontre du geste ignoble que j'allais poser malgré ma volonté. L'homme leva son visage implorant dans ma direction, me suppliant silencieusement de l'épargner. Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de bloquer la vue de son regard qui me hanta alors qu'Yggdrasil abaissait mon bras avec force. Alors que ses hurlements et ses supplications résonnaient dans la pièce, je priai silencieusement cet inconnu de me pardonner pour tout le mal que je lui infligeais.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, je claquai la porte d'entrée et me laissai glisser de son long, m'écrasant par terre sous l'œil inquiet de Kratos. Je n'eus même pas conscience qu'il appelait mon nom, trop terrifié et dégouté par ce qui venait de se passer, par ce que j'avais _fait_. Je ne pouvais même pas arrêter les tremblements incontrôlables de mon corps. Soudainement, j'eus la nausée et je me relevai, me précipitant dans la chambre de bain pour y vider le contenu de mon estomac. Lorsque je sus que je ne vomirais plus, je m'accotai contre la porte, fermant les yeux alors que les images de ce que j'avais juste enduré me tourmentaient. Je remontai mes genoux jusqu'à ma poitrine et y déposai ma tête, ignorant la voix inquiète de Kratos de l'autre côté de la porte. _« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. » Sa voix mielleuse se répercuta en moi et je tremblai de nouveau. « Non, je ne veux plus… » Murmurai-je difficilement, regrettant aussitôt le fait que je paraissais aussi vulnérable devant lui. Sa prise autour de mon poignet se renforça. « Silence! Tu n'arrêteras pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas décidé. » Et il m'obligea à frapper encore et encore, et je souhaitai mourir mille fois pour tout le mal que je causais à ce pauvre homme._

Je pouvais encore entendre ses cris, ils devenaient de plus en plus forts dans ma tête. Je pouvais encore ressentir les secousses dans mon bras à chaque fois que je relâchais le fouet sur _ma_ victime, je pouvais encore entendre la voix amusée de mon tourmenteur.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi sur le plancher de la chambre de bain, et je n'eus même pas conscience de me relever pour sortir de la pièce. Kratos était là, rongé par l'anxiété. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air mal en point, puisqu'il vérifia ma température. Je tremblais encore de la tête aux pieds alors que j'avais l'impression d'être encore dans cet endroit maudit. Je m'accrochai désespérément à Kratos, murmurant des mots dans ma terreur. « Comment peut-il être aussi cruel? » Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait prendre autant de plaisir à voir la souffrance d'autrui. Et je ne voulais pas comprendre. Mais une chose était sûre; Yggdrasil avait trouvé mon point faible. Il pouvait me blesser physiquement autant qu'il le voulait, jamais il ne me briserait. Mais je ne pouvais supporter de blesser quelqu'un de la sorte et il semblait le savoir. S'il continuait ainsi, il me détruirait complètement. Et j'avais peur. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il recommence, à l'idée de devoir refaire un geste aussi immonde.

Kratos sembla comprendre ce qui s'était passé sans que je n'aie besoin de parler, car il me prit dans ses bras et murmura des mots doux pour me calmer. Je m'enfouis dans son étreinte, tremblant encore. Kratos ne me demanda jamais ce qui s'était passé et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de le lui dire de toute façon. Après un long moment, je parvins à me calmer sous les tendres attentions de Kratos. Sa présence garda les souvenirs de cette expérience au loin, au moins pour la soirée. Comme j'aurais souhaité les enfouir au plus profond de moi, mais je savais que cela n'arriverait pas. Ils me hanteraient durant longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain, je retournai aux quartiers généraux, tombant malencontreusement sur Zelos. Il en profita aussitôt pour s'enquérir méchamment de ma punition et je l'envoyai promener. Cependant, il m'arrêta de nouveau, mentionnant quelque chose à propos _d'enfants_. Il essaya de me faire réagir en racontant des stupidités, me disant que Kratos avait tué des enfants innocents lorsqu'il était jeune. Cette fois, je ne le croyais pas, mais ma colère monta tout de même en l'entendant profaner de tels mensonges. Mais il en rajouta encore et encore et je ne pus bientôt plus me contrôler. Sans réfléchir, je levai la main pour le frapper encore, mais Kratos arriva à ce moment et m'arrêta en attrapant mon poignet avant que je ne fasse une bêtise. Il me gronda devant Zelos avant de lui dire de partir vaguer à ses occupations. J'assurai Kratos que je ne le croyais pas, mais l'expression de son visage me déconcerta. Il eut un rire jaune et j'appelai son nom de façon incertaine. C'est alors qu'il me dit que je pouvais croire Zelos sur parole cette fois. C'était comme si j'avais reçu une douche froide. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire…

Il m'invita dans son bureau pour que l'on soit plus à l'aise pour parler. Là, il me raconta une partie de son passé, lorsqu'il avait été prit sous l'aile du père d'Yggdrasil. L'horreur fit son chemin en moi lorsqu'il me raconta comment il avait tué les parents de Kratos devant ses yeux et comment il l'avait amené avec lui pour qu'il ne puisse rien révéler à la police. Voyant comment ses souvenirs l'affectaient, je déposai mes mains sur les siennes pour le rassurer et le presser silencieusement à continuer. C'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait ainsi à moi et cela me touchait énormément. Il me raconta alors d'une voix tourmentée ce que le père d'Yggdrasil avait fait à tous ces pauvres enfants, les obligeant à s'entretuer pour survivre. Je ne pus réprimer un hoquet de terreur alors que des images terrifiantes défilaient dans ma tête. Quelle cruauté!! Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment Kratos avait pu rester sain d'esprit après avoir subi une telle chose, après avoir été forcé de tuer tant d'innocents enfants. Kratos enfouit son visage dans ses mains, comme s'il tentait de bloquer les souvenirs qui affluaient. Le voyant paniquer, je me levai brusquement et fit le tour du bureau pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il sursauta violement, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de ma part. Je savais que sa plus grande peur était que je le rejette, que je sois dégouté de lui maintenant qu'il m'avait raconté une partie de son passé sanglant. Mais jamais je ne ferais une telle chose, je l'aimais trop. Je l'acceptais en entier, ses qualités comme ses défauts, ainsi que les ténèbres que recelait son cœur.

Je le priai de se calmer, lui affirmant que je ne le jugeais pas, mais il ne me prit pas au sérieux. Je le traitai d'idiot encore et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pour ce qui était arrivé, que le véritable coupable était le père d'Yggdrasil. Mes mots semblèrent le calmer car il se détendit bientôt dans mes bras. Il me remercia et je vis dans ses yeux à quel point il était sincère. J'étais heureux de pouvoir être là pour lui, de pouvoir le réconforter comme il le faisait si souvent pour moi. Il déposa un court baiser sur mes lèvres et avant que je ne puisse en réclamer plus, il me conseilla de partir avant que quelqu'un ne me découvre dans son bureau. J'étais déçu, voulant rester plus longtemps près de lui, mais il avait raison. Il serait plus prudent que je parte. En m'assurant que je le verrais ce soir, je sortis rapidement du bureau pour aller chercher les nouvelles informations sur le clan Jiang que j'avais laissées ici.

* * *

J'étais sur le point de partir des quartiers généraux lorsque j'entendis des voix étouffées de l'autre côté d'une porte. Je n'en aurais pas fait de cas, si ce ne serait que je reconnus la voix de Zelos comme l'une d'entre elles et ses mots m'arrêtèrent net.

_« … est partit avec Kratos?! »_

En entendant le nom de Kratos, ma curiosité l'emporta et je m'approchai de la porte, écoutant attentivement.

_« Oui. Ils viennent juste de quitter. » _Une voix de femme que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant répondit d'une manière ennuyée.

_« Et où sont-ils allés? » _La voix de Zelos devenait de plus en plus irritée.

_« Je crois que je suis nullement dans l'obligation de vous le dire. »_

_« Je suis ton supérieur, Pronyma, et je t'ordonne de me le dire! » _Zelos s'exclama rageusement et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il agissait comme un petit enfant égoïste. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit avant que la femme nommée Pronyma ne parle.

_« Vous savez, des fois je me demande pourquoi seigneur Yggdrasil vous a fait sous-lieutenant. » _Elle ajouta d'une voix agacée et j'étais capable de m'imaginer l'expression que devait porter Zelos. Mais s'il avait voulu répliquer quelque chose, il n'en eut pas le temps, puisque Pronyma parla à nouveau.

_« Ils sont partis tous les deux au Bukan Kaikan. Le ministre de la justice, Yoshihiro Tsubaki, s'y trouve présentement avec sa fille. Le seigneur Yggdrasil a ordonné au seigneur Kratos de l'assassiner. »_

Aussitôt que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, mon cœur arrêta de battre pendant une seconde alors que je réalisais ce qui arrivait. Non… Kratos ne pouvait pas!! Il ne pouvait pas tuer à nouveau, il me l'avait promis!! Mais peut-être… Peut-être que ce n'était que des mensonges, peut-être se trouvait-il encore dans son bureau! Avec cet infime espoir, je me précipitai aussi vite que je le pouvais vers le bureau de Kratos et ouvrit la porte à la volée, seulement pour constater qu'il était vide.

Kratos était partit. Véritablement. Mon visage perdit toutes ses couleurs à la seule pensée qu'il salirait ses mains encore une fois. Non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire! Sans réfléchir plus avant, je sortis en courant du quartier général, ouvrant la portière de ma voiture à la volée. Je démarrai le moteur et partit en trombe vers l'opéra en question. Heureusement, il ne se trouvait pas très loin d'ici. Je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée que d'y aller moi-même, que j'allais courir un danger immense de me faire reconnaître, puisqu'Yggdrasil se trouvait avec Kratos, mais dans ma panique, je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. Je devais arrêter Kratos, l'empêcher de commettre ce crime, l'empêcher de briser la promesse qu'il m'avait faite!! Je roulai à toute vitesse, priant pour que je n'arrive pas trop tard. Je sortis mon cellulaire et composai rapidement le numéro de Bryant, ignorant les tremblements de ma main. Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« Allô, ici le commissaire Bryant. »

« Bryant, c'est Yuan. Il y a un problème, j'ai besoin de votre aide!! » Je ne pus m'empêcher de paraître paniqué au téléphone.

« Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe. » Me pressa-t-il rapidement, l'inquiétude teintant sa voix.

« Kratos est en route pour l'opéra Bukan Kaikan avec Yggdrasil dans le but d'assassiner le ministre de la justice!! » M'exclamai-je fortement et la réponse de Bryant ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quoi?!! Tu es certain de ça?! »

« Oui, et je vais avoir besoin d'aide! Il faut faire évacuer le ministre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! » Expliquai-je rapidement et il y eu un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! Tu as l'intention de t'y rendre?! » Gronda-t-il dans le téléphone. Il était mécontent.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut agir le plus vite possible. » Répliquai-je nerveusement.

« Yuan, n'y va pas, c'est un ordre! Il ne faut pas qu'Yggdrasil te voie ou tout est terminé! J'envoie des hommes tout de suite pour le faire évacuer. » M'ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et je serrai les dents à ce que j'allais répliquer.

« Je suis désolé, mais je vais ignorer vos ordres cette fois. Je dois courir le risque. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire une chose pareille, et l'opéra est beaucoup plus proche des quartiers généraux que du poste de police. J'ai plus de chance de le sauver. »

« Yuan - » Commença-t-il, mais je le coupai sec.

« Je compte sur vous, commissaire. » Sur ce, je raccrochai, sachant que j'allais subir ses foudres dès que ce serait terminé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il comprenne mes motivations, de toute façon. Si je pouvais empêcher Kratos de commettre un nouveau crime, peu m'importait si je me mettais en danger.

Je pris à peine le temps de me garer en arrivant à l'opéra, attrapant mon badge au passage. J'entrai en trombe dans le hall d'entrée, abordant la réceptionniste en essayant de garder mon calme, malgré le fait que mon cœur débattait de façon impossible. Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

« Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver monsieur Yoshihiro Tsubaki et sa fille? »

Elle sembla sur le point de me refuser ou de me demander la raison pour laquelle je voulais le voir, mais je la devançai encore en sortant mon badge de policier et en le lui montrant rapidement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de nouveau et elle ne perdit heureusement pas de temps pour me répondre.

« Il se trouve sur le balcon 2-B, monsieur. » Répondit-elle rapidement et je me précipitai sans plus attendre dans la direction qu'elle me pointa. Alors que je longeais les corridors, je n'entendais rien d'autre que le son étouffé des voix des chanteurs sur la scène. Je tentai donc de me convaincre que rien n'était arrivé encore, que le ministre était toujours en vie. Je montai les marches en vitesse et repérai le balcon 2-B. Je courus jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement, mais le son fut étouffé par les voix des chanteurs qui me parvenaient clairement maintenant. Je laissai promener mes yeux dans la semi-noirceur sur les gens assis dans le balcon. Ils étaient tous installés confortablement, inconscients du danger qui pesait sur eux. Enfin, sur seulement l'un d'entre eux. Je pouvais m'imaginer Kratos perché sur un balcon plus haut, fusil en main, prêt à commettre l'irréparable contre son gré.

Je savais que le ministre devait se trouver parmi ces gens, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu. Et il avait beau être à portée de main, je ne pouvais m'avancer sur le balcon pour le chercher sans prendre le risque de me faire voir par Yggdrasil. Je devais le faire sortir par lui-même, ainsi que tous ces gens. Mais comment? Il me fallait agir vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Soudain, une idée me vint en tête. C'était risqué, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Je refermai la porte du balcon et mes yeux cherchèrent quelque chose dans le corridor. Je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais. L'alarme de feu. Je l'atteignis sans perdre de temps et actionnai rapidement le mécanisme, déclenchant l'alarme d'incendie. Aussitôt, une cacophonie de voix paniquées et confuses retentirent en provenance des balcons. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les spectateurs paniqués sortirent dans le corridor où je me trouvais. Une jeune femme me vit et accourut à mes côtés, l'air anxieux. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! » S'écria-t-elle, complètement paniquée. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans notre direction. Je levai mon badge de policier haut dans les airs.

« Police!! Veuillez évacuer dans le plus grand calme possible par les sorties prévues à cet effet! » Hurlai-je par-dessus le vacarme. Des cris fusèrent alors que la foule se pressait vers les portes de sortie. Durant la cohue, je n'avais jamais quitté la porte du balcon 2-B des yeux, cherchant avec nervosité quelqu'un qui pourrait être le ministre. Je vis alors sortir un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noir et portant un complet noir, tenant une petite fille blonde qui semblait confuse par la main. Mon intuition me cria qu'il devait s'agir du ministre de la justice, alors je m'avançai vers lui rapidement, écartant les spectateurs affolés qui me bloquaient le chemin. Lorsqu'enfin je fus rendu jusqu'à lui, il me lança un regard paniqué et méfiant à la fois.

« Êtes-vous monsieur Yoshihiro Tsubaki? » Demandai-je sans détour d'une voix pressante. Il acquiesça, tenant sa petite fille plus près de lui. Je lui montrai alors mon badge et l'expression de son visage changea drastiquement. « Police. Suivez-moi, vous êtes en danger. »

À mon grand étonnement, il n'en sembla pas surpris. Il acquiesça vivement, son visage perdant ses couleurs et il serra sa petite fille plus fortement contre lui. Je plaçai une main dans son dos et le poussai en direction de la sortie, faisant exprès pour nous fondre le plus possible dans la foule. C'est à ce moment précis que mon regard fut inexplicablement attiré vers le fond du corridor et rencontra une paire d'yeux carmin. Kratos me fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable, son visage vide de toute expression. Nous restâmes ainsi figés durant ce qui me sembla un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je voie un homme aux longs cheveux dorés le devancer en coup de vent. Yggdrasil. Revenant à la réalité et au danger de ma situation, je me détournai pour fuir avec le ministre et le protéger. Il ne fallait pas qu'Yggdrasil me voit, et je priai pour qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait.

En sortant du bâtiment, je remarquai tout de suite plusieurs voitures de police stationnées devant l'entrée, les phares allumés. Je dévalai les marches rapidement avec le ministre et sa fille, me dirigeant vers eux et mes collègues de travail me reconnurent. Au courant de la situation, deux d'entre eux nous rejoignirent rapidement. « Heureusement, il n'a rien. » Souffla l'un deux avec soulagement. « Oui, mais il vaut mieux l'amener en sécurité le plus vite possible. » Ajoutai-je, encore inquiet qu'Yggdrasil tente autre chose pour l'effacer de la carte. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre de chance. Et je ne pourrais me calmer tant que je ne serais pas assuré que Kratos ne puisse lui faire du mal contre son gré.

Ils hochèrent la tête et amenèrent le ministre dans une des voitures, alors que les autres tentaient de calmer la foule paniquée qui sortait de l'opéra. Mon cellulaire sonna alors et je décrochai, me tournant dos à la cohue pour entendre mon interlocuteur.

« Allô? »

« On va avoir une longue conversation tout à l'heure, toi et moi. » Sonna la voix grave de Bryant dans mon oreille. J'avais deviné qu'on en viendrait à cela… J'avais encore tout fait pour protéger Kratos, et je savais que Bryant n'en serait pas content. Qu'à cela ne tienne. J'allais en subir les conséquences. « Une fois que j'aurai réglé le problème avec le ministre, je vais passer te voir. Et une chose de plus; j'ai donné l'ordre d'arrêter Kratos à vue. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre protester. Ma patiente a des limites. » Gronda-t-il et je serrai les dents de mécontentement. Il tenait vraiment à l'arrêter, n'est-ce pas? Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi la tentative d'assassinat? J'étais vraiment énervé par son attitude, mais je ne dis rien. Il était déjà assez en colère comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

« Comme vous voulez. » Répondis-je simplement et je l'entendis raccrocher brutalement à l'autre bout. Je décidai de ne pas perdre plus de temps ici et risquer qu'Yggdrasil ne me voit. Je montai dans ma voiture et retournai chez moi, le cœur aussi lourd qu'avant.

* * *

Plusieurs heures après que je ne sois rentré chez moi, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Kratos en colère noire, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. J'étais dans la cuisine lorsqu'il débarqua en furie. Je n'eus même pas le temps de placer un mot qu'il me plaqua contre le mur sans ménagement. Je grimaçai de douleur lorsque mon dos heurta brutalement la surface dure.

« _**Peux-tu bien me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête?!! **_» Explosa-t-il de colère, me retenant plaqué contre le mur par mes épaules. Me faire traiter de la sorte par lui m'irrita à mon tour et je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Je voulais t'empêcher de commettre un meurtre!! » Hurlai-je à mon tour, levant mes bras pour le déloger de moi, mais il fut plus rapide. Ses mains agrippèrent durement mes poignets, les serrant dans un étau de fer.

« Dis plutôt que tu voulais te faire tuer!! _Yggdrasil était là, _il aurait pu te voir!!! » Gronda-t-il méchamment entre ses dents. Je tentai de me déprendre, mais il était plus fort que moi et son emprise ne faiblit pas. Je commençais à paniquer, car je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère contre moi et c'était effrayant. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait pour ne pas me frapper. Ma frayeur alimenta ma colère encore plus.

« Je n'avais pas le choix! La police ne serait jamais arrivée à temps et le ministre serait mort à l'heure qu'il est! » Répliquai-je d'une voix aussi forte que lui. Un grondement dangereux monta du fond de sa gorge. « Parce que c'est ton excuse pour t'être mis en danger de la sorte?!! » Cracha-t-il, ses yeux me vrillant d'une lueur dangereuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler sous la peur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? Que je te laisse briser la promesse que tu m'avais faite?!» Répliquai-je sur la défensive et la réplique de Kratos ne se fit pas attendre. Il me plaqua encore plus contre le mur et je grimaçai de douleur. « Que tu restes en dehors de ça!! » Son emprise sur mes poignets se resserra alors. Je lâchai une exclamation de souffrance.

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal! » Sifflai-je furieusement en lui jetant un regard noir, mais il ne me relâcha pas. Il avait l'air dans une rage folle, tellement qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il me faisait du mal. Si je ne l'arrêtais pas, il finirait par faire un geste qu'il allait regretter. Je tentai de me déprendre, mais sans résultats. Je paniquai de plus en plus, détestant ce sentiment de vulnérabilité.

« J'ai dit lâche-moi!! » Répétai-je, cette fois d'une voix déchirée par la peur.

Cela sembla le faire sortir de sa transe, puisque ses yeux s'agrandirent durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne lâche subitement mes poignets. Je me recroquevillai aussitôt vers le mur inconsciemment, comme si je voulais mettre une distance entre lui et moi. Son visage prit aussitôt une expression de regret et il tituba jusqu'à la table, se laissant tomber dans une chaise. Je l'observai durant tout ce temps, de la peur dans le regard, massant mes poignets endoloris. Kratos prit sa tête entre ses mains et baissa le regard.

« Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. » Dit-il en un murmure que je faillis ne pas entendre. Je sursautai à son changement de ton, mais n'eut pas le cœur de répondre quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu dire de toute façon? Je me laissai tomber sur le sol et tentai de calmer ma respiration, ne lâchant jamais Kratos du regard. Un long silence s'installa entre nous, qui sembla durer plusieurs minutes. Je fus le premier à le briser.

«…Pourquoi est-ce que l'on n'arrive pas à s'entendre? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on se dispute tout le temps? » Murmurai-je à mon tour, mes lèvres dessinant un sourire triste et amer. J'avais l'impression que c'était tout ce que l'on faisait lorsque nous étions seuls, se chicaner. Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas agir comme un couple normal et profiter des moments seuls que nous avions? Quelle question… étions-nous seulement un couple? Un couple qui ne pouvait se montrer de l'affection qu'à un certain point, un couple qui ne pouvait se montrer au vrai jour. Ces pensées dépressives eurent le dessus sur moi. Je remontai mes genoux jusqu'à ma poitrine et les entourai de mes bras, y cachant mon visage.

Un autre long moment passa avant que j'entende Kratos se lever et venir s'asseoir près de moi sur le sol. Je me tendis durant un court moment, mais me détendit de nouveau lorsque Kratos glissa un bras hésitant autour de mes épaules, m'attirant doucement contre lui. Il entreprit de caresser mes cheveux avec une infinie tendresse, comme s'il tenait à s'excuser. Après un moment, je délogeai mon visage de mes genoux et me pressai contre lui, soupirant et fermant les yeux alors que sa chaleur m'apaisait.

Il resserra son étreinte légèrement et murmura dans mon oreille. « Si seulement tu n'agissais pas aussi inconsciemment. Te mettre en danger de la sorte, ça me rend fou. » Avoua-t-il avec toute honnêteté et je m'en sentis aussitôt mal. Et j'avais beau le rendre fou d'inquiétude, je ne pouvais faire autrement. C'était dans ma nature de vouloir le bien-être des autres, peu importe ce qui m'en coûtait au passage. Et il s'agissait de Kratos, l'homme que j'aimais. La décision n'avait pas été dure à prendre. Je soupirai à nouveau avant de répliquer. « Je t'ai déjà dit auparavant que je n'avais pas peur du danger. Pas parce que je ne le réalise pas, mais parce que je mourrais pour toi, s'il le faut. » Révélai-je d'une voix faible. La réaction de Kratos ne se fit pas attendre. Il me repoussa légèrement de façon à plonger son regard sévère dans le mien.

« Et tu crois que j'en serais content? Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des choses pareilles, tu entends? » Me gronda-t-il d'un ton bas, mais sérieux et autoritaire. Je me mordis la lèvre et détournai le regard, incapable de supporter le sien. « Mais c'est véritablement ce que je ressens. Je… » Je m'arrêtai, incapable de dire les mots qui me brûlaient la langue. La raison pour laquelle j'étais prêt à mourir pour lui était parce qu'il était la personne la plus chère à mes yeux. Je ferais tout pour lui, pour le protéger, pour lui donner une chance de vivre enfin la vie qu'il désirait, pour lui permettre de quitter cette cage qui le retenait prisonnier.

Kratos ne me pressa pas à finir ma pensée. Plutôt, il embrassa mon front et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts.

« J'ai eu peur, tu sais. Tellement peur de te perdre. » Avoua-t-il et je vis dans ses yeux que cette pensée le hantait encore. Je voulais le rassurer, lui dire que cela n'arriverais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr moi-même. Je restai silencieux, m'installant plus confortablement dans ses bras.

J'espérais rester ainsi durant un long moment, perdu dans l'étreinte rassurante de Kratos, mais un cognement lourd contre la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et brisa notre moment de quiétude. Je grimaçai, sachant de qui il s'agissait. J'avais presque oublié qu'il restait quelqu'un d'autre qui n'avait pas encore eu son tour pour m'engueuler. Je sentis le regard confus de Kratos sur moi. « C'est Bryant. » Dis-je simplement et je le vis se renfrogner. Je l'ignorai et me dépris de son étreinte contre mon gré. Me levant, je marchai jusqu'à la porte et me préparai mentalement pour ce qui allait se passer avant de l'ouvrir. De l'autre côté m'attendait Bryant, les traits sévères et graves. Je le laissai entrer sans dire un mot.

Soudainement, la rage prit contrôle de son visage alors qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière moi. « _**Toi!! **_Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te foutre une raclée!!! » Gronda-t-il méchamment et il passa à côté de moi. Je me retournai vivement pour le voir empoigner le col de la chemise de Kratos, qui m'avait suivi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, rapprochant leurs visages de façon menaçante. Kratos ne montra aucune émotion, si ce ne serait qu'un léger agacement. Cela irrita mon supérieur encore plus. « Je devrais te mettre derrière les barreaux maintenant, ce serait une bonne chose de faite. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. C'est à ce moment que je sortis enfin de ma torpeur, réalisant ce qu'il disait. Je me précipitai sur Bryant et attrapai son bras, tentant de le déloger. « Bryant, arrêtez!! Il n'a rien fait de mal cette fois!! »

Bryant ne baissa pas les yeux sur moi, les gardant toujours fixés sur Kratos avec une haine qui ferait fuir n'importe qui. « Oh, peut-être cette fois, mais il recommencera. Tu crois donc que tu seras toujours en mesure de l'arrêter? » Ses paroles me firent grimacer, car je savais qu'elles étaient vraies. Je ne pourrais pas toujours réussir à le protéger. Si Yggdrasil continuait ainsi à l'obliger à commettre des meurtres, cela deviendrait impossible. Mais je sentis quand même le besoin de protester. « Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à l'enfermer? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à mon malheur?! » Dans ma colère et ma douleur, je me fichai du fait que je lui manquais de respect. Kratos déprit l'emprise de Bryant et me jeta un regard doux. « Yuan, arrête. Ça ne servirait à rien, il ne changera pas d'idée. » Tenta-t-il de me calmer, sentant sûrement mes émotions qui montaient en flèche. Je ne pouvais accepter cela, je ne le pourrais jamais!

Bryant lui jeta un regard meurtrier avant de porter son attention sur moi. « Ton malheur? C'est cet homme qui va te rendre malheureux!! Il ne t'apportera jamais rien de bon. » Commença-t-il en pointant Kratos d'un doigt accusateur. Je voulais le réfuter, mais il n'avait pas terminé. « À cause de lui, tu mets ta vie en danger, tu désobéis à mes ordres, tu te fiches de ton travail. Où est passé le Yuan que je connaissais? Depuis quand a-t-il été remplacé par un homme imprudent qui sacrifierait sa vie aussi facilement? Tu étais plus calme et reposé avant de le rencontrer. _Tu réfléchissais._ Mais maintenant, je ne vois plus devant moi qu'un homme insensé rongé par ses sentiments. » Durant qu'il parlait, je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps et mon visage perdit ses couleurs alors que chaque mot qu'il prononçait laissait une blessure sanglante dans mon cœur. Il me força à voir ce que j'étais devenu sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il me força à voir à quel point j'avais changé durant ce dernier mois. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de la personne que j'avais été. Plus rien ne m'importait à présent à part l'homme à côté de moi maintenant, pas même ma propre vie. J'avais cessé de vivre pour moi-même, je ne le faisais plus que pour Kratos.

J'étais tellement secoué que j'entendis à peine Kratos répliquer avec une haine que je lui avais rarement vue; « Ça suffit!! Je ne permettrai pas que vous l'insultiez de cette manière! » Bryant lui jeta un nouveau regard noir. « Reste en dehors de ça! Il sait que j'ai raison, je ne fais que lui ouvrir les yeux. » Rajouta-t-il avec autant de haine que Kratos. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus entendre les choses cruelles que disait Bryant, je ne voulais plus sentir cette haine et cette rage qui passait entre eux. Je coupai Kratos alors qu'il était sur le point de répliquer autre chose.

« Arrêtez!! » Laissai-je sortir d'une voix blessée et fatiguée. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers moi. « Arrêtez, je n'en peux plus… » Répétai-je plus faiblement, voulant seulement que ça finisse. J'avais déjà eu trop d'émotions pour la journée; je ne pouvais plus en supporter d'avantage.

Un silence s'installa alors, qui était loin d'être confortable. Soudainement, Bryant se détourna et rejoignit la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et sembla hésiter. Il tourna la tête vers moi, son regard toujours aussi sévère. « Yuan, sois sûr d'une chose; je ne peux plus te voir te détruire de la sorte. Je dois donc prendre une décision. Je vais décider dans les prochains jours si je mets un autre officier sur cette enquête. Voyant l'état de la situation, ce serait peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. » Dit-il gravement avant de sortir de l'appartement en coup de vent. Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. M-m'enlever l'enquête?!! Non, il ne pouvait pas! Cela signifiait que je ne pourrais plus revoir Kratos, que je devrais effacer toutes mes connections avec la mafia d'Yggdrasil, effacer toutes traces de mon existence auprès d'eux! Juste y penser me rendait malade.

Je chancelai sur mes jambes et fut sur le point de m'effondrer, mais Kratos le vit et me supporta juste à temps. Il semblait hautement inquiet, mais aussi encore en colère après Bryant et les choses qu'il m'avait dites. Cependant, il ne parla pas et me guida simplement vers ma chambre et je pus m'asseoir sur mon lit. Mais ce sentiment de malaise ne me quitta jamais, serrant mon cœur dans un étau de fer. Kratos ne s'assit pas près de moi. Il fit les cent pas dans la chambre, une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je pouvais voir l'anxiété sur son visage et cela m'alarma. « Kratos? » Murmurai-je son nom faiblement et il arrêta net de marcher. Lorsqu'enfin il dit ce qui le tourmentait, il me tournait le dos et je ne pus voir son visage. « S'il tient à toi comme il me l'a si bien dit l'autre fois, alors pourquoi veut-il t'enlever l'enquête?! Il ne sait pas que ça va finir avec ta mort?! Tu ne peux plus t'en sortir indemne, maintenant! » Ses poings se serrèrent de fureur.

Voilà donc ce qu'il avait en tête. Il croyait que je n'avais plus d'options à part mourir où réussir à coffrer Yggdrasil. Il ne connaissait pas les moyens de la police. Je fermai les yeux sous la fatigue. « Il y a un moyen. Même plusieurs, en fait, pour m'éviter ça. » Kratos se retourna et me jeta un regard inquisiteur, ce qui me poussa à continuer. « Il y a toujours plusieurs corps non identifiés qui reposent dans la morgue et dont la police peut se servir. Il serait aisé pour eux de faire croire à un accident et ensuite de déguiser l'un de ces corps pour paraître exactement comme moi. Yggdrasil n'y verrait que du feu. Ils me transféreraient alors dans un autre département, loin d'ici. Il ne leur resterait plus qu'à s'assurer que jamais plus je n'aurais de contact avec un membre de la mafia d'Yggdrasil. Toi… y compris. » Murmurai-je la dernière partie en levant les yeux sur Kratos.

Pour moi, cette alternative serait presque aussi pire que la mort. Cela voulait dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir, que je serais forcé de l'oublier avec le temps. Cette pensée seule m'effrayait. Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrivait lorsque je tenais enfin dans mes mains ce que je désirais tant? Quand est-ce que l'on pourrait vivre en paix, sans personne pour se mettre entre nous, pour détruire la relation que l'on essayait de bâtir? Probablement jamais, réalisai-je avec amertume et tristesse.

J'enfouis mon visage fatigué dans mes mains et soupirai longuement. J'aurais aimé que cette journée n'ait été qu'un cauchemar trop réel. Trop perdu dans mes pensées, j'eus à peine conscience que Kratos m'avait rejoint sur le lit lorsqu'il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour me rassurer. « Yuan, tout va bien se passer. On va se sortir de ce mauvais pas. » Tenta-t-il de me calmer et de me rassurer avec des mots en lesquels je n'étais pas certain qu'il croit vraiment, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais seulement besoin de sa présence tout près. Je lui rendis son étreinte, déposant ma tête sur sa poitrine et fermant les yeux. « Promets-moi seulement que tu ne m'abandonneras pas. Je ne pourrai pas continuer si tu n'es pas près de moi. » Soufflai-je avec désespoir. « Je te le promets. Peu importe ce qui va arriver, je serai toujours près de toi. » Murmura-t-il à son tour. Je ne répondis pas, mais j'étais soulagé qu'il me promette une telle chose. Je ne voulais jamais le perdre, que ce soit à cause d'Yggdrasil, de Bryant, où de n'importe qui d'autre. Comme Bryant l'avait si bien dit, plus rien ne m'importait à part Kratos. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais survivre s'il n'était pas là pour me supporter.

Les prochains jours promettaient d'être difficiles à surmonter.

* * *

J'avais à peine dormi cette nuit-là alors que mes pensées étaient hantées par les événements de la journée d'avant. Même la présence rassurante de Kratos près de moi n'arrivait pas à effacer mon sentiment d'insécurité. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps seul, alors je me dépris doucement de ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Je me levai et m'habillai en silence. Il était encore très tôt, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir de toute façon. J'avais l'envie irrationnelle de regarder le soleil se lever, de ne penser à rien, surtout pas à ce que le futur allait me réserver, _nous _réserver. Depuis que mes émotions s'étaient calmées, je me sentais étrangement vide, amorphe, comme si je n'avais plus aucune émotions. C'était mieux ainsi. Si je pouvais éviter de ressentir ma détresse et ma tristesse, même si ce n'était que pour un court moment, j'en serais heureux.

Avant de sortir, je regardai Kratos dormir paisiblement. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je le rejoignis sans bruit et me penchant, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je t'aime tellement, tu sais. J'aimerais tant que ce soit suffisant pour que nous restions ensemble… » Murmurai-je tendrement et tristement, mes yeux ne quittant jamais son visage endormi. Mais le fait que nous portions des sentiments mutuels n'était pas suffisant. Nous étions tous les deux enchaînés à notre propre monde, écrasés par des responsabilités trop lourdes et douloureuses. Lui au monde de la pègre, moi à la police. En toute logique, j'aurais dû savoir depuis le début qu'il nous était impossible de s'aimer. Mais je ne pouvais contrer mes sentiments; je n'avais jamais pu le faire. Je m'étais jeté corps et âme dans cette enquête, dans cette relation, sans m'apercevoir que j'avais franchi les limites, que j'étais allé trop loin. Et Bryant me l'avait rappelé cruellement. Cependant, je ne lui en voulais pas. Il ne faisait que son travail en tant que supérieur, et en tant qu'ami.

Mais malgré tout, je ne pourrais jamais accepter la décision évidente qu'il allait prendre. Car plus jamais je ne serais le même. Je ne serais plus qu'une ombre, dénudé de sentiments et incapable d'aimer à nouveau. Mon cœur resterait toujours avec Kratos.

Je quittai l'appartement pour chasser ce train de pensée douloureux, sans oublier de lui laisser un mot sur la table pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas inutilement. J'allai me promener lentement dans le quartier, mon esprit vide de toutes pensées. L'air frisquet du matin me faisait du bien. Je marchais depuis déjà bien longtemps, assez pour voir la ville se réveiller peu à peu, pour voir les travailleurs sortir de leurs maisons et voir les magasins ouvrir leurs portes, lorsque mon cellulaire sonna. Je le pris avec réticence, cherchant à éviter tout contact avec la réalité.

« Oui? » Répondis-je d'une voix sans émotion, une voix qui me parut morte. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Je me sentais mort à l'intérieur.

« Sano Nagano? C'est Yu-sen Wu à l'appareil. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas? » Sa voix contredisait ses paroles, car il ne paraissait pas inquiet de me déranger pour rien au monde. Étrangement, j'étais content qu'il appelle. Au ton de sa voix, j'étais presque certain qu'il acceptait de me rencontrer de nouveau, et il s'avérerait une bonne distraction pour me changer les idées et oublier mes tourments, même pour un court moment. « Non, pas du tout. Quelle est la raison de votre appel? » M'enquis-je poliment. « J'aimerais vous rencontrer de nouveau, mais je vais amener la marchandise cette fois. Êtes-vous toujours intéressé? » Me demanda-t-il banalement. J'étais soulagé d'apprendre qu'il avait accepté de me rencontrer à nouveau. J'aurais ainsi ma chance de rencontrer Jiang Liu. « Bien sûr. Je vous remercie de bien vouloir me rencontrer de nouveau. » Répondis-je, toujours aussi courtois. J'entendis le bruit de papiers que l'on froissait avant que la voix de mon interlocuteur ne résonne à nouveau. « Seriez-vous libre pour me rencontrer cet après-midi? » Je fus étonné qu'il demande à me voir aussi vite, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Je pourrais éviter de me retrouver seul avec mes pensées. « Ça me va. Où tenez-vous à me rencontrer? »

« Au même endroit que la dernière fois, aux alentours de deux heures. » Répliqua-t-il simplement. « Parfait. À tout à l'heure, dans ce cas. » Il me dit aussi à plus tard avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me rendis donc dans ce même bar où je l'avais rencontré quelques jours auparavant. Lorsque j'y entrai, Wu m'attendait déjà, assis dans un coin reculé avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je tentai de le lui rendre du mieux que je pus, malgré mon état fatigué et dépressif. Je m'assis en face de lui. Wu ne perdit pas de temps avec des bavardages inutiles. Il sortit un attaché case de sous la table et le déposa entre nous deux. Il ouvrit les loquets et me présenta son contenu. Je restai surpris en voyant les trois armes qu'il me présentait. Je glissai mes doigts sur le canon de l'un deux. « Est-ce bien un Beretta 92? » Demandai-je, sincèrement confus et incertain. Le Beretta 92 était un pistolet semi-automatique qui trouvait son origine en Italie. Mais celui-ci était… étrange, pour dire ainsi. Le canon n'était pas construit exactement de la même façon. Et il y avait plusieurs autres différences. Wu trouva bon de m'éclairer. « Il s'agit bien d'un Beretta 92, mais de fabrication chinoise. En d'autres mots, il a été modifié pour une meilleure utilisation. » Je devais admettre que j'étais étonné. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une imitation, mais bien d'un modèle différent. En regardant les autres modèles de près, un Mauser C-96 et un Glock 17, le premier d'origine germanique et le second d'origine australienne, je parvenais aussi à distinguer des différences majeures avec les modèles d'origine. Rare étaient les personnes capables de faire une telle chose. Cela prenait une grande expertise. Je relevai les yeux sur Wu. « Honnêtement, je suis impressionné. Auriez-vous d'autres modèles à me présenter? » Demandai-je innocemment et Wu parut ravi qu'ils me plaisent. « J'en aurais plusieurs autres, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous les montrer sans l'autorisation de mon fournisseur. » Il voulait dire sans l'autorisation de Liu. Je feignis un air ennuyé. « Quel dommage. J'aimerais vraiment voir le reste de votre marchandise. » Wu ne perdit pas de temps pour répliquer : « Mais si vous voulez, je peux arranger une rencontre dès demain avec mon fournisseur! Ce sera à lui de décider s'il veut vous vendre nos armes. »

Je dus réprimer un sourire. C'était si facile de le faire flancher. Il était vraiment trop naïf. « Dans ce cas, se serait parfait. » Wu sortit un agenda de sa poche et le parcourut des yeux. « Alors revenez ici demain à la même heure. Je vais vous mener à mon fournisseur. » Proposa-t-il rapidement. Je hochai la tête avec un sourire satisfait avant de me lever. « Très bien. À demain, alors. » Répondis-je simplement, le saluant avant de quitter le bar tranquillement.

Enfin, j'allais pouvoir rencontrer Jiang Liu. J'étais sur la bonne voie.

* * *

Comme prévu, je le rencontrai à nouveau le lendemain, mais cette fois, il me guida jusqu'à une Acura noire et luxueuse garée devant le bar. Le conducteur nous attendait à l'intérieur. Wu monta à l'arrière du véhicule et je l'imitai, fermant la portière derrière moi, mais restant tout de même alerte. « Et où me menez-vous, exactement? Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance, mais disons que je préfère toujours être au courant de la situation. » Demandai-je d'une voix plaisante, laissant mon regard errer sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que l'on se dirigeait vers la sortie d'Osaka. Je sentais le regard de Wu me brûler. « Nous allons chez _Mao et Chang_. » Répondit-il sans explication. Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai mon regard vers lui. « _Mao et Chang_? Ce ne serait pas une ferme d'avocats, par hasard? » Demandai-je, réellement confus. J'étais certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom avant. Mon air confus força Wu à m'expliquer. « Mon cousin est le propriétaire de plusieurs fermes d'avocats. Une nouvelle filiale vient de s'ouvrir à Nara. Il supervise leur travail pendant un temps. C'est lui que nous allons rencontrer. » Maintenant, cela faisait du sens. C'était un excellent prétexte pour venir faire du trafic illégal au Japon sans élever les suspicions. « Je vois. Et vous, cela fait longtemps que vous êtes au Japon? » M'enquis-je amicalement, intéressé à en savoir le plus possible sur les membres du clan Jiang. Wu sembla croire qu'il ne s'agissait que de curiosité, ne se doutant de rien. « Depuis bientôt un an. J'ai eu une offre de travail par ici qui était beaucoup plus intéressante qu'en Chine. Disons que j'étais plutôt content d'apprendre par la suite que mon cousin se rendait aussi au Japon. » Alors qu'il parlait, je savais qu'il ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour tout me dire. Pas une fois il ne mentionna le nom de son cousin, ni ne mentionna le nom de la mafia à laquelle il appartenait. Mais cela m'importait peu. Il me menait en ce moment à Liu, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le reste du voyage se passa rapidement, et je profitai de ce moment pour en apprendre plus sur Wu. Il était de huit ans plus jeune que Liu, et paraissait très immature pour son âge. Il avait à peine vingt-deux ans lorsqu'il avait quitté la Chine sur un coup de tête. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait étudié en architecture, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était venu au Japon. On lui avait offert un gros contrat qui lui rapporterait beaucoup. Il avait ainsi mit les voiles en laissant sa famille derrière. Je ne saurais dire si c'était la vérité, où s'il y avait seulement une part de vérité là-dedans, mais je savais qu'une des raisons de son déménagement était le trafic d'armes dans lequel il prenait part. Il semblait aussi être en très bon termes avec son cousin, ce qui était une bonne chose pour moi.

Le conducteur nous arrêta enfin devant un haut édifice dans un quartier passant de Nara. Wu descendit et je le suivi, m'étirant longuement, content de pouvoir marcher à nouveau. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment et je vis tout de suite que Wu venait souvent ici, puisque plusieurs employés le saluèrent lorsque nous arrivâmes au niveau cinq, où se trouvaient les bureaux des avocats. « Attendez ici un moment, je vais avertir Liu de votre arrivée. » M'annonça Wu et j'acquiesçai, me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle d'attente.

Étrangement, même si j'étais sur le point de rencontrer Jiang Liu, je n'étais pas nerveux. Je n'aurais su expliquer pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Je crois que je commençais à m'habituer à ma deuxième identité et à devoir dissimuler la vérité et à mentir, ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. C'était arrivé à un bon nombre d'excellents officiers qui s'étaient infiltrés dans le monde de la mafia japonaise d'oublier qui ils étaient véritablement au fil du temps, leur fausse identité les contrôlant et les détruisant entièrement.

Je fus chassé de mes pensées rapidement lorsque Wu revint vers moi en marchant de manière nonchalante, un sourire aux lèvres. « Liu est prêt à vous recevoir dans son bureau. » Me dit-il d'un ton satisfait. Il me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Il me guida jusqu'à une double porte élégante que je devinai menait au bureau de Liu. « Voilà, vous y êtes. » Je le remerciai et il s'éloigna, me laissant seul devant le bureau du fils Jiang. Je cognai contre le battant et entendit une voix qui me priait d'entrer. Je poussai la porte et reconnu aussitôt l'homme aux courts cheveux ébène et à la fière allure sur la photo qu'Yggdrasil m'avait montrée. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se leva et contourna son bureau, me présentant sa main. « Ah, monsieur Nagano, c'est bien ça? Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. » Dit-il d'une manière chaleureuse avec un sourire, que je lui rendis. La première impression que cet homme me donnait était celui de quelqu'un de chaleureux et amical, mais cela pouvait n'être qu'une façade. Car il n'arrivait pas à cacher cet air d'autorité qui vibrait autour de lui. Je n'abaissai pas ma garde, lui serrant la main de façon professionnelle. « Le plaisir est pour moi. Votre cousin n'a pas cessé de me parler de vous depuis notre rencontre, j'avoue que vous commenciez à m'intriguer. » Répliquai-je d'un ton enjoué. « J'espère qu'il parlait de moi en bien. » Plaisanta Liu avant de retourner s'asseoir et de m'indiquer le sofa en face de son bureau. Je m'assis à mon tour, ne me séparant jamais de mon sourire amical. « Bien entendu. Il semble vous tenir dans le plus grand respect. » Répliquai-je, ce à quoi mon interlocuteur répondit seulement par un sourire énigmatique. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce que cela voulait dire. Je me rendis compte alors que Liu fixait mon visage intensément. J'allais être sur le point de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il me devança.

« Veuillez pardonner mon indiscrétion, mais quelque chose m'intrigue; Votre nom, Nagano, est distinctement japonais, mais vous semblez avoir des origines chinoises. » Pensa-t-il tout haut. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. « Comment avez-vous deviné? » Je ne pu m'empêcher de demander, réellement surpris. Liu eut un léger rire. « C'est votre visage. Certains de vos traits rappellent ceux de ma nationalité. » Expliqua-t-il. Je hochai la tête. « Oui, ma mère est de nationalité chinoise. Mon père japonais l'a rencontrée lors d'un voyage d'affaires en Chine et en est tombé amoureux. Ils se sont mariés peu de temps après et il l'a ramenée au Japon. J'ai prit le nom de famille de mon père. » Expliquai-je naturellement. Ce que je disais n'était pas totalement faux. Je ne faisais que changer les vrais faits. Mon père était d'origine chinoise, ma mère japonaise. Il avait rencontré ma mère lors d'un voyage au Japon et avait décidé de s'y installer pour de bon. J'étais né peu de temps après, prenant le nom de famille de mon père, Ka-Fai.

Liu eut un sourire d'excuse. « Pardonnez ma curiosité. » Je secouai la tête lentement. « Il n'y a pas de mal. » Répondis-je courtoisement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que cet homme était extraordinairement observateur, car peu de gens étaient capables de deviner ma nationalité avec seulement mon physique. La plupart le devinait par mon nom, qui n'était évidemment pas de nature japonaise.

C'était une raison de plus pour me méfier de cet homme. Je devais être prudent. Liu appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête, son regard ne me quittant jamais. « Selon ce que Wu m'a dit, vous êtes intéressé en des armes de fabrication rare? » Demanda-t-il simplement, allant maintenant au vif du sujet. « En effet. Votre cousin m'a dit que vous étiez son fournisseur? » Répliquai-je, me mettant moi aussi plus à l'aise. Liu sortit un cigare d'un tiroir de son bureau et me le proposa, mais je déclinai poliment. Il l'alluma et prit une bouffée avant de répondre. « Oui. Nous faisons importer nos armes directement de Chine. Je peux vous assurer qu'elles sont de la plus haute qualité. Nous ne vendons pas de contrefaçon. Je crois que Wu vous a déjà montré quelques modèles? »

Je me demandais comment il faisait pour faire importer les armes incognito, mais je savais qu'il ne serait pas très sage de le demander directement. Du moins, pas maintenant. Je ne devais pas attirer ses soupçons. « Oui, et ils m'ont vraiment intrigués. J'aimerais beaucoup voir plus de modèles. » Lui confiai-je. Je cherchais à gagner du temps, à avoir l'occasion de m'approcher de son organisation le plus possible. Pour ce faire, je devais gagner sa confiance.

Liu ne répondit rien durant un moment, semblant réfléchir. « Il y a longtemps que vous collectionnez des armes, monsieur Nagano? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Depuis un bon moment déjà. J'aime collectionner des armes venant d'un peu partout dans le monde, mais je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de modèles chinois dans ma collection. Et j'espère bien que vous pourrez m'aider à combler cette lacune. » Mentis-je d'une manière décontractée, un sourire aux lèvres. Liu imita mon sourire, se penchant de nouveau en avant. « Vous me plaisez bien, monsieur Nagano. J'ai plutôt hâte de faire affaire avec vous. » Ses mots me remplirent d'espoir. Au moins j'avais la chance de continuer ma mission. « Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de négocier avec vous aujourd'hui, je suis plutôt occupé. Mais j'aimerais bien, si dans les jours qui suivent, vous pourriez revenir ici. Je vous ferais visiter ma propriété et je pourrais vous montrer les armes que je peux vous vendre dans le même temps. » Proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je hochai la tête. « Ce serait parfait. J'attendrai votre appel avec impatience. » Répondis-je. Liu se leva et me tendis à nouveau sa main. Je la serrai et il me reconduisit à la porte. « Bien. Je serai certain de vous recontacter bientôt. » Je le remerciai avant de sortir de son bureau.

Vraiment, cette enquête s'annonçait bien. Au moins, si je pouvais éviter de subir à nouveau les foudres d'Yggdrasil, je m'en porterais beaucoup mieux. J'avais déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

J'étais à peine sortit de l'édifice que mon cellulaire sonna. Je le pris et mon visage se décomposa lorsque je vis le nom de la personne qui appelait; Bryant. Avait-il déjà prit sa décision?! Ma main trembla à cette simple pensée. Je fus tenté d'ignorer l'appel, mais je savais que cela ne me mènerait à rien. À la cinquième sonnerie, je décrochai finalement à contrecœur.

« Oui? » Répondis-je, essayant de contrôler ma voix le plus possible. « Yuan? Où es-tu? » La voix de Bryant était inquiète. J'en fus aussitôt anxieux. Il perdait rarement son calme autant. Quelque chose devait être arrivé, quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec moi. Cela me calma un peu. « Je suis à Nara. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Un court silence suivit ma question et lorsqu'il parla, mon cœur arrêta de battre et je faillis laisser tomber mon cellulaire. « Asaki et Hajime sont morts. » C'était… impossible!! Comment cela était arrivé?! Asaki et Hajime étaient deux de mes collègues de travail, et d'excellents officiers de police. Je les connaissais bien. Apprendre soudainement leur mort était trop irréel!! Bryant dû sentir mes questions dans mon silence. « Ils étaient les deux officiers que j'avais placés sur le cas de Kvar. » Expliqua-t-il sombrement et mon visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Kvar!! Ce devait être lui! Il devait s'être débarrassé d'eux en comprenant qu'il était suivit! Je me mis à paniquer légèrement. « Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé?! » Demandai-je, anxieux de savoir par quel moyen il avait pu tuer deux officiers de police. « Leur voiture de police a été retrouvée hier tard durant la nuit. Apparemment, la vitesse serait en cause. Leur voiture a percuté de plein fouet un édifice dans le quartier d'Abeno-ku. Ils n'ont eut aucune chance de survie, l'impact était trop violent. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. « Ce ne peut pas être qu'un simple accident. » Répondis-je simplement. Ma voix tremblait. J'étais encore sous le choc. Bryant soupira sur la ligne. « Je sais, je le pense aussi. Kvar est derrière cet accident. C'est trop gros et trop pratique pour lui pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. » Ce qu'il disait était vrai, et je ne connaissais pas de meilleur moyen pour cacher un meurtre que de le déguiser en accident. Savoir que cet homme était capable d'une telle chose me donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il était presque aussi pire qu'Yggdrasil!!

Ni Bryant, ni moi ne parlâmes durant un moment. Il me laissait le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Je fus celui qui brisa le silence. « Qu'allez-vous faire? » Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

« Je dois y réfléchir. Il est évident maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est suivi par la police. On ne peut pas agir à la légère. » Répondit-il avec gravité. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que cela impliquait. « Ce qui revient à dire que vous mettez l'enquête en suspend? » Exprimai-je mes peurs malgré moi. Bryant ne pouvait pas laisser ce meurtrier s'en sortir comme ça! Avec ses prochains mots, mon supérieur confirma mes peurs. « Pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. » L'indignation monta en moi. « Mais – »

« Yuan, pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à argumenter avec toi aujourd'hui. Je viens tout juste de perdre deux bons officiers durant la même journée. » Répliqua-t-il vivement, mais je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. « Et moi deux collègues de travail!! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser leur meurtre impuni!! » Haussai-je la voix, me fichant du fait que les gens qui passaient me regardaient étrangement. Bryant grogna d'irritation. Je semblais avoir ce don pour le frustrer récemment. « Tu sais bien que non, mais réfléchis un peu! Je ne peux pas agir imprudemment et risquer de perdre d'autres officiers! Et en parlant d'agir imprudemment, ne t'approche pas d'Abeno-ku. Surtout, agis le plus normalement possible. Ne donne pas une raison à Kvar de soupçonner ta vraie identité, tu m'entends? » Il insista sur ce point et je n'eus même plus l'envie d'argumenter cette fois. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'il était vital que Kvar ne pense pas que je faisais partie de la police. Après tout, il était très proche d'Yggdrasil et il devait certainement lui révéler tout ses doutes. « D'accord. Je serai prudent, je vous le promets. » Dis-je avec honnêteté. Il raccrocha et je fis de même, mon regard fixé sur mon cellulaire alors que mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, des pensées plus qu'alarmantes.

Kvar savait! Il savait que la police le traquait! Et cela pourrait le mener directement à moi si je n'étais pas prudent… Et ce n'était pas tout. L'enquête était stoppée pour le moment. Et je ne savais pas si nous aurions jamais plus l'occasion de l'arrêter. J'avais manqué à la promesse que j'avais faite à Kratos; je n'avais pas su l'aider à venger sa famille. Comment pourrais-je lui faire face à présent? Comment pourrais-je me montrer digne de lui?

Comment pourrais-je lui dire que cette enquête était tombée dans une impasse?

* * *

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Et voilà... Le danger plane sur nos deux amoureux. Seront-ils séparés, ou bien pourront-ils enfin vivre la vie paisible qu'ils désirent tant? Kvar aura-til ce qu'il mérite?

Dans tous les cas, l'histoire tire lentement mais sûrement vers sa fin. Mais nous promettons encore plein de rebondissements à couper le souffle. :)

Restez avec nous!!

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine!


	19. Chapitre 19

**N/A : **Désolée, désolée, je suis vraiment désolée ;-; C'est de ma faute si ce chapitre est en retard, véritablement de ma faute. C'est le temps de lancer vos tomates, je l'aurai mérité.

Mais enfin, le voilà! Rien n'est abandonné, tout est encore en cours (j'ai un sérieux blanc... ça prend un "t" ou un "s"?). J'espère au moins que le contenu à l'intérieur sera assez pour me faire pardonner (mais j'ai la nette impression que ce sera le contraire XD)

En passant, il y a un point dans ce chapitre où il y a deux lignes de séparation et non une. C'est voulu. Car à partir de ce moment, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Je ne dis pas en quoi, par contre, pour ne pas dévoiler de punch xD Little Rosebud a boggé sur ce passage aussi. Vous comprendrez en lisant les premières lignes de ce passage *rire mauvais*

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir! Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 19**

Je ne sursautai pas lorsque l'alarme de feu partit soudainement, mais je lâchai un soupir de soulagement imperceptible aux oreilles d'Yggdrasil. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ma chance! Au même moment où je suppliais un miracle, ce dernier m'était accordé et l'alarme de feu était déclenchée. Maintenant, impossible d'assassiner le ministre dans une telle cohue où nous attirerions l'attention sur nous. Surtout que les policiers et les pompiers allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Je me relevai promptement et défis mon arme en quelques mouvements rapides pour ensuite la replacer dans ma valise. « Nous devons partir, Mithos. » Déclarai-je alors qu'il regardait la foule se déplacer vers les sorties avec une rage non dissimulée. « On avait encore le temps! Tu aurais dû le tirer! » Me reprocha-t-il, bien que ses mots ne m'atteignirent pas. « Les policiers vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre! On ne peut pas se permettre d'assassiner le ministre alors qu'ils peuvent arriver et nous intercepter! Mithos, partons! » Répliquai-je durement et il lâcha un grognement enragé avant de sortir en trombe de la salle.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle principale qui menait à la sortie. Là, nous fûmes bloqués aussitôt par la foule qui tentait de se frayer un chemin. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il allait falloir attendre un peu. Mon regard fut alors inexplicablement attiré vers le fond de la salle et j'aperçus soudainement une chevelure bleutée. Mon cœur s'arrêtant de battre, je me mis à espérer que je me faisais des idées, que c'était un inconnu qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop.

Mais lorsque la personne en question se tourna vers moi, il n'y eut plus de doute : c'était bien Yuan. Je sentis mon être entier se glacer alors que son regard croisait le mien, surtout lorsque je constatai avec qui il se trouvait en ce moment.

Yuan était avec le ministre. Yuan était venu _lui-même_ pour secourir le ministre.

Mon expression était indéchiffrable alors que nous nous observions – je ne devais après tout rien montrer au cas où Yggdrasil me verrait afin de ne pas lui donner des suspicions – mais à l'intérieur de moi-même, je bouillonnais de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait faire ici? N'était-il donc pas conscient que j'étais avec Yggdrasil en ce moment? S'il se faisait voir, tout était foutu, _tout_! Ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'il avait des chances de se faire _tuer_ s'il se faisait voir? Parce que non seulement il était en train de trahir notre supérieur ouvertement, mais Yggdrasil devinerait rapidement de quel camp venait réellement Yuan. Ce n'était pas dur à deviner dans une telle situation. J'étais d'ailleurs prêt à parier que c'était lui qui avait déclenché l'alarme de feu.

La colère fit rapidement place à la peur immense lorsqu'Yggdrasil passa furieusement devant moi, rageant parce qu'il ne pouvait pas partir plus vite. Allait-il voir Yuan? L'avait-il déjà vu? Non, il ne fallait pas! Je devais absolument le distraire en espérant que Yuan aurait la décence d'esprit de fuir au plus vite.

Mon regard se promena rapidement dans la salle et je trouvai une brèche parmi la foule. « Par là, Mithos. Ça devrait aller plus vite. » Dis-je en pointant l'endroit en question, qui était for heureusement dans la direction opposée par laquelle j'avais vu le policier. Je voulus presser mon supérieur, mais ce dernier s'arrêta, les yeux plissés. « Non, attends. Je veux que tu essayes encore de t'en prendre au ministre. » Déclara-t-il. « Je suis certain que l'on peut encore le trouver. Avec cette foule, il n'est peut-être pas encore sorti. » Il se mit alors à chercher parmi les gens dans l'espoir de le trouver et je me remis à paniquer. S'il continuait ainsi, il y avait des chances qu'il tombe sur Yuan!

« Mithos, non! Nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça! » M'exclamai-je avec sérieux. « Les policiers sont déjà arrivés, ce n'est plus le moment. » Yggdrasil me foudroya du regard. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème des policiers! Tu t'en sortais très bien avant même s'ils étaient dans les parages. Pourquoi aujourd'hui serait si différent? » Me pointa-t-il et je soupirai avec découragement. « La différence est que _tu_ es avec moi aujourd'hui. Et nous ne pouvons certainement pas nous permettre de te faire prendre, n'ai-je pas raison? » Répondis-je avec indifférence maintenant, mon masque de retour. Bien sûr, je donnerais bien pour qu'il soit capturé maintenant, mais je préférais ne pas avoir à tuer quelqu'un pour ce faire. J'avais déjà assez de sang sur les mains, je n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter même si c'était pour emprisonner le pire criminel du Japon.

Yggdrasil passa de nouveau devant moi en grognant, se dirigeant vers la brèche que je lui avais montré un peu plus tôt. « Très bien! » Siffla-t-il avec rage, les poings serrés. « Partons, dans ce cas. » Soulagé, je le suivis sans un mot. À voir sa réaction, je doutais qu'il ait aperçu Yuan, mais je ne pouvais être certain. Et puis tant que nous serions ici, il avait des chances de le croiser. Je devais absolument attirer l'attention de mon supérieur loin de la foule.

Imbécile de Yuan, il allait entendre parler de moi!

* * *

Je débarquai en furie à l'appartement ce soir-là. Au fil de la journée, la colère d'avoir vu Yuan se mettre en danger, l'inquiétude et la peur qu'Yggdrasil l'ait aperçu s'étaient accumulées et intensifiées avec chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, me rapprochant du moment où je pourrais enfin aller le voir. Et le fait de devoir garder mon masque près de mon supérieur n'avait en rien arrangé les choses, laissant ces émotions bouillonnantes s'agiter en moi sans rien pour les calmer.

Ce qui me valut de le plaquer sur le mur et lui déverser toute ma fureur sans me rendre compte que je devais lui faire mal en le tenant ainsi, ma main serrant ses deux poignets. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, c'était de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait été _stupide_! Non, stupide n'était même pas assez pour décrire l'état d'esprit qu'il avait eu dans l'après-midi. Et tout ce qu'il trouva à me répondre était qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix d'y aller pour m'arrêter. J'aurais de loin préféré qu'il ne s'en mêle pas! Ne comprenait-il pas que je ne voulais pas le perdre?

Ce fut la peur évidente dans sa voix qui me ramena à la raison et je le relâchai enfin, regrettant tout ce que je lui avais fait et dit. Bien sûr que Yuan serait venu à mon secours, bien sûr qu'il se jetterait au front sans penser aux conséquences. C'était tout à fait lui. Je réalisais maintenant que j'aurais été plus surpris qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Je m'excusai pour lui avoir fait du mal, bien que je doute que ces excuses soient assez. Je m'emportais tout le temps contre lui ces derniers temps. Je savais que cet emportement était la cause de ma peur de le perdre et mes nerfs à vif, mais ce n'était aucunement une raison pour agir de la sorte. Si je continuais ainsi, je finirais par faire un geste que j'allais regretter.

Je sursautai lorsqu'il se demanda pourquoi nous étions toujours en train de nous disputer. Ce qui était vrai. Je n'arrivais plus vraiment à compter toutes les fois où nous nous étions pris la tête tous les deux. Je crois bien que nous étions à bout, fatigué de tous les événements.

J'hésitai un long moment avant d'enfin me décider à m'asseoir près de lui et l'attirer contre moi. Je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux dans l'espoir de lui montrer un peu que j'étais sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'avais fait. Je m'en voulais, beaucoup. Mais je lui en voulais aussi pour les actions irréfléchies qu'il prenait. Ce que je lui avouai. Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il me mettait dans tous mes états quand il se mettait en danger. J'avais si peur de le perdre.

Je me renfrognai lorsqu'il m'annonça qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour moi. Comment osait-il penser une telle chose? Ne comprenait-il pas que s'il venait à mourir, mon monde entier s'effondrerait? Je ne serais pas capable de récupérer comme je l'avais fait pour Anna. Je ne voulais plus jamais l'entendre dire une telle chose et souhaitait ardemment qu'il ne mettrait pas une telle action à exécution.

Je le gardai dans mes bras pendant un long moment, ne voulant plus le lâcher, espérant rester ainsi pendant des heures sous la quiétude dont nous avions tant besoin. Mais nous fûmes malheureusement dérangés par un cognement lourd contre la porte et lorsque je sus que c'était Bryant, je me renfrognai. C'était la dernière chose dont nous avions besoin en ce moment.

Je suivis donc Yuan jusqu'à l'entrée, seulement pour me faire attaquer aussitôt par un commissaire en colère qui me prit par le collet. Toute émotion était de retour sous mon masque, sauf pour un léger agacement que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ignorer. J'aimais de moins en moins cet homme qui ne pouvait pas nous laisser tranquilles, Yuan et moi. Je voulais bien croire qu'il était le supérieur de l'homme que j'aimais, ainsi qu'un ami, mais il commençait à aller beaucoup trop loin.

Je me foutais sincèrement de tout ce qu'il pouvait dire contre moi, pourtant. Ça ne m'atteignait pas. Je savais quels crimes j'avais commis et que je devais aller en prison de toute façon. C'est ce que j'essayai de faire comprendre à Yuan aussi en voyant qu'il se mettait à paniquer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette à trop s'inquiéter pour un avenir déjà décidé.

Mais lorsque Bryant se mit à insulter Yuan, là je ne pus le supporter et le lui fis clairement savoir. Comment pouvait-il oser parler ainsi à son subordonné qui se donnait corps et âme à une mission aussi dangereuse? Comment pouvait-il oser parler ainsi à _mon_ Yuan tout court?

Je m'apprêtais à lui faire entendre raison à ce commissaire de pacotille, mais Yuan nous demanda de tout arrêter et je m'exécutai. Il n'allait pas bien, si nous continuions ainsi, nous ne ferions qu'empirer les choses. Nous restâmes donc silencieux pendant un moment avant que Bryant ne décide enfin de s'en aller. Il réussit pourtant à me mettre à nouveau en une fureur noire lorsqu'il annonça qu'il enlèverait peut-être Yuan de cette enquête. _Est-ce qu'il était fou?_ Yuan était sous l'emprise d'Yggdrasil, il ne pouvait _pas_ quitter aussi facilement!

Mais je n'en dis rien alors que je voyais Yuan sur le point de s'effondrer. Je le rattrapai à temps avant de l'amener à son lit, pour ensuite faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire! Quel genre de supérieur… non, quel genre d'_ami_ était-il?

Je fis part de mon tourment à Yuan lorsqu'il me le demanda et je fus surpris d'apprendre qu'il y avait des moyens pour lui de sortir de l'organisation indemne. Lorsqu'il m'expliqua, je sentis aussitôt un froid glacial m'envahir. Je devrais… perdre Yuan complètement? Non! Je refuse, je refuse! Il devait y avoir une solution, quelque chose pour que cet imbécile de Bryant ne l'enlève pas de l'enquête!

Cependant, je devrais m'y faire. Il y avait de plus grandes probabilités qu'il retire Yuan. J'allai m'asseoir près de ce dernier et le pris dans mes bras, comme si je ne voulais plus jamais le lâcher afin qu'il n'aille nulle part. C'est donc pourquoi je n'eus aucune difficulté de lui promettre que jamais je n'irai loin, que je serais toujours près de lui, peu importe ce qu'il arriverait. Je l'aimais trop pour le perdre et autant vivait-il pour moi que je vivais pour lui.

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent sans aucune nouvelle de Bryant et j'ignorais si c'était mieux ainsi. Après tout, nous étions tous deux anxieux, beaucoup trop anxieux, de savoir le verdict, mais plus il attendrait avant de nous le dire, plus nous aurions de temps ensemble. C'était donc très dur à dire.

Je profitai de ces deux jours où Yuan s'occupa de sa mission pour chercher des preuves contre Kvar de mon côté. Il devait bien y avoir un dossier, un document, quelque chose qui serait assez pour commencer une enquête ouverte contre lui, n'importe quoi! Mais j'avais beau chercher, aller voir Tabatha en secret, fouiller dans les salles susceptibles de contenir des documents cachés, je ne trouvais rien du tout. Yggdrasil avait très bien caché ses preuves. Trop même.

Le soir du deuxième jour, j'arrivai avant Yuan et décidai de préparer le repas en avance pour que ce dernier soit près lorsqu'il reviendrait. Il était proche de six heures quand Yuan arriva enfin à son tour, entrant dans la cuisine. Nos deux assiettes dans les mains, je le rejoignis et déposai un rapide baiser sur son front. « Bonsoir. Tu as passé une bonne journée? » M'enquis-je avec un léger sourire. J'essayais de me reprendre un peu pour tout le mal que j'avais causé, mais j'essayais surtout de nous faire remonter le moral pour oublier les événements des précédents jours.

Yuan mit du temps avant de me répondre, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Il sembla enfin réaliser ce que je venais de lui demander et releva les yeux pour me regarder. « Ah, oui. Oui, j'ai passé une bonne journée. Et toi? » Il me fit un faible sourire peu convaincant et je fronçai les sourcils. « Pas trop mal. Quelque chose ne va pas? » M'inquiétais-je. Encore une fois, il prit quelques secondes avant de me répondre. « Non, ce n'est rien. Ça a l'air drôlement bon! » S'exclama-t-il doucement en regardant nos assiettes, détournant le sujet.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui le tracassait. Quoi, je l'ignorais. Mais je ne le demanderais pas. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter non plus. Si vraiment je voyais qu'il n'allait pas bien, je lui demanderais.

« Tant mieux. Viens manger dans ce cas. » Je déposai nos assiettes sur la table avant de m'asseoir, bientôt suivit par Yuan et nous entamèrent le repas dans le silence le plus complet. Je n'osais pas vraiment parler, me demandant s'il se confierait enfin à moi, mais il ne semblait pas sur le point de le faire. Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, mangeant distraitement. Je soupirai doucement alors que je m'inquiétais un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?

Une fois terminé, Yuan se leva toujours sans un mot pour aller porter son assiette dans l'évier. Je le suivis des yeux et le vis soudainement échapper son assiette qui cassa en mille morceaux sur le sol. Je me levai pour aller l'aider alors qu'il se penchait tranquillement pour ramasser le tout, comme s'il ne s'en préoccupait guère. C'est à ce moment que je l'entendis siffler de douleur. Il s'était coupé.

Je le rejoignis aussitôt, anxieux, et le relevai avant d'examiner sa main. Il ne s'était vraiment pas manqué; il avait une balafre nette de son poignet à son majeur qui saignait abondamment. Sans plus attendre, je l'amenai jusqu'à l'évier avant de faire couler l'eau froide à haut débit et placer sa main dessous. « Reste là deux minutes, je vais aller chercher de quoi bander ça. » Je me dirigeai rapidement à la chambre de bain, fouillai pour y trouver la trousse de premiers soins avant de revenir à la cuisine. J'arrêtai l'eau et examinai sa plaie avec précaution. Heureusement, elle était à peine profonde. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller la faire examiner. Plus de peur que de mal. « Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tu aurais dû faire attention? » Questionnai-je avec un ton de réprimande tandis que je passais la bande blanche autour de la paume de sa main. Yuan ne me répondit pas et je fronçai les sourcils alors que je l'observais de nouveau. Il avait le regard rivé vers le sol, complètement ailleurs. C'est comme s'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. « Yuan! » L'appelai-je un peu brusquement pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie. Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers moi, un peu pris au dépourvu. Je soupirai. « Yuan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Demandai-je plus doucement.

Il secoua lentement la tête. « Il n'y a rien, tout va bien, je t'assure. » Je levai les yeux vers le plafond. « Tu casses une assiette et tu te coupes, mais tu es tellement ailleurs que tu ne le remarques même pas. Et tu penses vraiment que je vais croire que tout va bien? » Je déclarai avec un léger sourire amusé, bien que je me sente de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas pour que Yuan refuse de me parler à ce point?

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires! » Répliqua-t-il alors sèchement et lorsque j'eus terminé de lui bander sa main, il la reprit un peu brusquement avant de me tourner le dos pour ramasser les débris de vaisselle au sol. Je sentis une pointe me transpercer le cœur à ces mots, mais je ne dis rien. Au lieu de cela, je m'accroupis près de lui afin de l'aider. « Tu as raison, ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires. » Avouai-je nonchalamment. « Sauf que tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour toi, tu ne crois pas? Tu arrives à l'appartement complètement ailleurs et tu es perdu dans tes pensées au point de te couper sans t'en rendre compte. Naturellement, je vais penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je vais m'inquiéter. » Je me relevai avec quelques gros débris dans les mains et allai les jeter à la poubelle avant d'aller chercher le balai pour ramasser le reste. Lorsque je revins, Yuan était aussi debout et il me regardait avec un air coupable et en détresse. « D'accord, peut-être que ça te concerne un peu finalement… » M'avoua-t-il et cela me surpris. Je posai le balai sur le mur avant de me retourner vers Yuan et pris son visage dans le creux de mes mains pour le rassurer un peu. Cela sembla faire son effet. « Que s'est-il passé? » L'encourageai-je avec gentillesse, patient. Je ne voulais pas le presser non plus alors qu'il était tracassé.

« Deux de mes collègues de travail ont été retrouvés morts hier soir. » Murmura-t-il avec chagrin.

« Je suis désolé… » Je sympathisai. À le voir ainsi, je comprenais qu'il devait bien connaître ces deux hommes. J'ignorais par contre quel rapport ils pouvaient avec moi, mais je ne pressai rien. J'allais le savoir en temps et lieu.

« Ils étaient les deux officiers qui devaient suivre Kvar. » Continua-t-il et je compris enfin. « Tu avais raison, Kvar savait qu'il était suivi. J'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû en parler à Bryant! Peut-être qu'ils auraient été sauvés, peut-être qu – »

« Yuan! » M'exclamai-je avec douceur, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Yuan, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Et il fallait tenter le coup, c'était mieux que rien. » Dis-je d'un ton apaisant pour le rassurer. Cela eut pourtant l'effet inverse.

« Je le sais bien ça! » S'exclama-t-il avec irritation et colère. « Je le sais bien qu'il fallait essayer! Mais si je les avais empêchés, ils ne seraient pas morts! Si je les avais empêchés, l'enquête ne serait pas suspendue! » Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait à peine de dire. Puis, il recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant de moi, la tête rivée vers le sol. « Je suis désolé, Kratos. J'ai manqué à ma promesse. J'ai complètement échoué à arrêter le criminel de ta famille. Je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais même pas comment je peux oser te faire face. »

« Yuan. » Je l'arrêtai, m'approchant lentement de lui. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et le collai contre moi tandis que mon autre main caressait maintenant ses cheveux. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Répondis-je tout bas, près de son oreille. « Et même si ce l'était, même si tu veux t'obstiner à penser que ça l'ait, jamais je ne t'en voudrais, tu m'entends? » Ma main dans ses cheveux se posa sous son menton et je le relevai doucement pour que nos regards se croisent. « Écoute-moi bien, maintenant. Yggdrasil et Kvar sont tous deux des spécialistes. Il n'est pas aisé et il ne sera jamais aisé de les attraper. Je ne suis même pas surpris que nous soyons tombés dans une impasse comme celle-ci. » Il fut sur le point de répliquer, mais je secouai la tête pour l'en empêcher. « Ce n'est pas grave Yuan. Nous trouverons une solution, c'est certain. Je me suis promis de les coffrer tous les deux, alors ils le seront. » Terminai-je avec une détermination sans faille dans les yeux. Cela fut suffisant pour le faire sourire réellement cette fois. Il se pressa ensuite contre mon torse et je me remis à lui caresser les cheveux. « De toute façon, rien ne m'empêche de continuer l'enquête de mon côté. Je n'ai, après tout, aucune obligation envers ton supérieur. » Déclarai-je avec un sourire narquois et Yuan leva les yeux au ciel. « Effectivement, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, ne faisant qu'apprécier la chaleur de l'autre. « Je t'aime Yuan, c'est tout ce qui compte. Cette enquête est très importante pour moi, c'est certain, mais jamais autant que toi. » Je vis qu'il était touché par ces paroles alors qu'il levait les yeux vers moi. Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser doucement. « Merci. » Souffla-t-il avec gratitude.

J'avais beau lui avoir dit que je pouvais fouiller de mon côté, j'avais omis de mentionner que ce serait une tâche beaucoup plus difficile. Je n'avais plus la police pour m'aider, pour me donner une deuxième option afin de trouver des preuves contre Kvar. Quant aux preuves dans l'organisation? Elles semblaient définitivement impossibles à trouver. J'ignore comment j'allais m'y prendre. Cependant, je me devais de trouver une solution. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Yuan penser qu'il avait échoué alors que c'était entièrement faux.

* * *

Je fouillais encore et encore dans toute l'organisation, mais ce n'était pas aisé. Je ne pouvais le faire que dans mes maigres temps libres et je devais faire attention à ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi ou alors tout était foutu. Jusqu'à maintenant, je m'en tirais assez bien, mais je n'avançais pas vite. Je me surprenais souvent à souhaiter que la chance m'aide un peu. Si elle ne le faisait pas, notre enquête risquait de prendre des années.

C'est encore avec la ferme intention de me mettre à la recherche de preuve que je sortis de mon bureau un après-midi, mais seulement pour tomber face à face avec nulle autre que Zelos. Aussitôt, mon humeur s'en vit chutée vers l'irritation alors que son visage hautain arborait ce maudit sourire victorieux. Il avait quelque chose en tête, c'était certain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zelos? » Allai-je droit au but, voulant le faire fuir au plus vite. Je n'étais déjà plus d'humeur.

Il ricana au ton de ma voix, nullement impressionné. « Est-ce donc là une façon de parler à quelqu'un qui tient à t'aider? » Me demanda-t-il avec une voix faussement blessée. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai un paquet de feuilles entre ses mains, ce qui me fit arquer un sourcil.

« M'aider? » Répétai-je sans le croire. « J'avais pourtant l'impression que nous nous détestions mutuellement, Zelos. Qu'est-ce qui te pousserait tout d'un coup à m'aider? Et surtout, en quoi? » L'adolescent fit la moue alors qu'il croisait les bras. « _Détester_ est un bien grand mot. Je préférerais dire que nous avons… quelques _différents_. » Déclara-t-il, son sourire revenant en force. « Et je suis prêt à les régler. Est-ce une mauvaise chose? »

Je le toisai avec suspicion. Je n'aimais pas du tout où cela s'en allait. Par contre, je restai muet, attendant qu'il continuât. C'est à ce moment que le paquet de feuilles entra en scène tandis qu'il le secouait légèrement devant moi. « J'ai ici quelque chose qui pourrait certainement t'intéresser. » M'annonça-t-il avec son sourire narquois. « Ces derniers jours, j'ai cru remarquer que tu cherchais quelque chose de particulier. Je me suis un peu douté de ce que cela pouvait être, alors j'ai fouillé de mon côté. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai eu plus de chance que toi. » Il ricana et je grognai avec agacement. Je me doutais bien qu'il voudrait quelque chose en échange. Mais ce qu'il avait trouvé m'intriguait. Était-ce réellement là des preuves contre Kvar? Zelos avait-il vraiment deviné ce que j'aspirais à atteindre?

« Viens-en aux faits, Zelos. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé? » Grommelai-je et il se mit à rire.

« Mais quelle impatience! Alors, voyons voir… » Il secoua de nouveau le paquet pour mieux y lire ce qui était écrit. « _Rapport du 14 mars. Sujet : incendie de la troisième rue au quartier de Namba._ » À ces mots, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Avais-je vraiment bien entendu? Est-ce que Zelos tenait véritablement le rapport de Kvar sur le meurtre de ma famille? Impossible!

Sous l'impulsion, je tentai de lui arracher le paquet de feuilles, mais il esquiva à temps. « Oooh que non! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas gratuit. » J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est de Zelos dont nous parlions. Je fus donc sur le point de demander ce qu'il voulait, mais un doute s'inséra dans mon esprit. « Dis-moi, Zelos. Toi qui es tant fidèle à Yggdrasil, pourquoi tiendrais-tu un tel rapport dans tes mains? Je veux dire, tu dois bien te douter que d'avoir trouvé ce document alors qu'il devait être bien caché est une trahison envers Yggdrasil. » Dis-je avec méfiance, analysant la situation. Était-ce un moyen pour Zelos de vérifier ma fidélité envers Yggdrasil? N'avait-il qu'un faux rapport entre les mains et qu'une fois donné, il irait voir notre supérieur pour tout raconter?

L'adolescent se renfrogna. « Disons simplement que je trouve que _certaines personnes_ ont beaucoup trop de pouvoirs dans cette organisation. » Zelos n'aimait donc pas Kvar. Ce n'était pas une surprise en fait. L'adolescent était connu pour sa jalousie de tous ceux trop près d'Yggdrasil, après tout. « Et c'est tout? » Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil. « Il me semble pourtant que ce n'est pas assez pour commettre ce genre de trahison envers Yggdrasil. »

Zelos eut une moue ennuyée et lâcha un 'Hmph!' indigné. « Premièrement, je ne considère pas cela comme une trahison! Je ne fais que débarrasser d'Yggdrasil les nuisances autour de lui. » Je croisai les bras à cette révélation, maintenant amusé. « Ne suis-je donc pas une nuisance? »

Il soupira bruyamment, massant l'arête de son nez. « Si, tu en es une. Mais tu es déjà bien plus supportable que Kvar, et comme tu es l'excuse parfaite pour me débarrasser de lui, j'en profite. »

Ah, je commençais à comprendre maintenant. En m'utilisant pour emprisonner l'espion d'Yggdrasil, il y avait beaucoup plus de chances pour que les accusations retombent sur moi et non Zelos. Surtout considérant le rapport qu'il tenait dans les mains. C'était logique.

« Et puis, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce rapport n'est pas gratuit. J'ai certaines conditions pour accepter de te le donner. » Et je sentais déjà venir ces conditions. Zelos voulait donc faire d'une pierre d'un coup en se débarrassant de Kvar sur mon dos et en essayant de me rétrograder. « Je veux ta place en tant que Waka-gashira. » M'annonça-t-il.

Bingo.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, découragé qu'il ne démorde sur la position qu'il souhaitait tant acquérir. N'y avait-il donc aucune cervelle dans cette horreur qui lui servait de tête? Il fallait croire que non. Je ne savais combien de fois je lui avais expliqué que d'échanger nos rôles était impossible et il ne comprenait toujours pas. Croyez-moi, j'aurais fait l'échange il y a de cela des années sinon. « Zelos, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as toujours pas compris. C'est impossible! Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est Yggdrasil. Et malheureusement pour toi et pour moi, peu importe ce que je ferai pour être rétrogradé, jamais il ne le fera. » C'était ainsi. Il voulait me garder beaucoup trop près de lui.

L'adolescent se renfrogna. « Il y a certainement un moyen! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il n'y en a pas! » S'exclama-t-il avec irritation et je secouai lentement la tête. « Non, je suis désolé, mais il n'y en a pas. De plus… » Je m'accotai contre le cadre de porte, le regardant nonchalamment. « Même si j'avais un quelconque pouvoir là-dessus, même si je pouvais te donner ma position, tu ne crois pas qu'Yggdrasil se poserait de sérieuses questions? Il se demanderait pourquoi exactement nous avons échangés de place, il aurait des suspicions aussitôt et enquêterait sur notre cas. Naturellement, il trouverait notre raison et tu te retrouverais avec de graves problèmes. N'ai-je pas raison? » Pointai-je l'évidence et le jeune homme serra les poings, n'ayant le choix que d'encaisser la réalité. Il n'aurait jamais la place qu'il souhaitait tant, à moins que je ne meure ou sois mis en prison. Ce qui n'arriverait pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'Yggdrasil ne serait pas au moins emprisonné lui-même.

Cependant, Zelos avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et son air renfrogné fit place à son éternel sourire moqueur. « Très bien. Si je ne peux pas avoir cette place, alors nous allons _prétendre. _À chaque fois que nous nous croiserons, sauf quand Yggdrasil ou les gens les plus près de lui seront dans les parages, tu devras t'incliner devant moi et me parler avec respect, comme si j'avais un grade plus élevé que le tien. Pour les autres qui nous verraient, on trouvera une excuse. »

Je sursautai à cette condition. Il me demandait de le respecter? De _m'incliner_ devant lui? Pour résumer, il voulait m'humilier. Je fus grandement tenté de refuser. Après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent ingrat et égoïste qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux femmes et à sa petite personne. Son travail était relativement bien fait, mais il fallait toujours lui répéter de le rendre à temps. Il n'était qu'une excuse d'un shatei-gashira. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Yggdrasil le gardait près de lui d'ailleurs.

Mais un coup d'œil vers le rapport me fit flancher. Cette enquête était importante pour moi et je tenais presque les preuves qui feraient incriminer Kvar à l'instant où elles se trouveraient entre les mains des policiers. Nous serions enfin débarrassés d'une nuisance et cela donnerait un gros coup à Yggdrasil.

« Si cet accord est entendu, nous sommes bien clairs que rien de tout cela ne sera dit à Yggdrasil. » Demandai-je pour m'assurer que ce serait le cas. Zelos grommela. « Pff! Bien sûr! Je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de me faire punir par Yggdrasil! » S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était évident et je soupirai. « Très bien. » Et prenant un grand respire pour me préparer à l'humiliation à laquelle j'allais faire face, je me mis à genoux et m'inclinai bien bas. « Est-ce que cela vous va, monsieur Wilder? » Je relevai un peu la tête pour voir sa réaction et le vit se réjouir de sa victoire, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. « Parfaitement, Kratos. Voilà une petite récompense. » Il roucoula malicieusement en me tendant enfin le rapport que je pris aussitôt, m'assurant que c'était bel et bien les preuves dont j'avais besoin. Je balayai le document rapidement, lisant quelques passages et lorsque je pus l'authentifier, je sentis tout le soulagement et le bonheur de voir cette enquête avancer m'envahir. Kvar allait être enfermé, ma famille allait être vengée!

J'inclinai à nouveau la tête avant de me relever. « Je vous remercie énormément. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retourner travailler. » Et sans un mot de plus, sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, je retournai à l'intérieur de mon bureau.

* * *

Je revins en fin de journée le plus rapidement possible, espérant de tout mon être que Yuan serait déjà là. Je voulais lui montrer au plus vite que nos efforts n'avaient pas été vains et que nous pourrions enfin en emprisonner un! À ce stade, coffrer Yggdrasil devrait arriver en un rien de temps!

Bon, j'exagérais, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être content après tout. Et surtout, soulagé. Ma famille allait enfin pouvoir être vengée et leur meurtrier allait payer pour les crimes qu'il avait commis.

En voyant de la lumière dans l'appartement, je souris. Parfait, il était à la maison. Je retirai donc mes chaussures avant d'aller le trouver au salon, en train de vaguement regarder les nouvelles. Arrivant derrière lui, je plaçai le rapport devant ses yeux afin qu'il puisse le lire. Intrigué, il me lança un simple 'Bonsoir' avant de parcourir les quelques mots qu'il avait devant lui. Lorsqu'enfin il comprit ce que je tenais, il prit les feuilles prestement pour mieux les examiner et s'assurer qu'il avait bien vu. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il leva des yeux ronds vers moi. « Kvar ferait bien d'apprécier sa liberté parce qu'il ne l'aura plus pour longtemps. » Déclarai-je avec un sourire en coin et Yuan eut une expression soulagée. « Je vais aller porter ça à Bryant dès demain matin. Ça va nous permettre de l'incriminer aussitôt, il ne pourra plus s'en sortir avec un meurtre, même déguisé. » Ses yeux prirent une expression déterminée. « Il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait! » Mon sourire s'adoucit et je mis une main sur le dessus de sa tête pour soudainement lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Aussitôt, une exclamation outrée quitta ses lèvres et il essaya de chasser ma main. « Eh! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? » Me cria-t-il, for énervé. J'eus un rire bas. « Bah, je suis heureux. Je me suis dit que te taquiner un peu ne ferait pas de mal. »

« Eh bien je te ferais remarquer que ça ne me plaît pas, alors lâche-moi tout de suite! » Il s'écria, toujours en essayant de retirer mes mains alors que je lui ébouriffais les cheveux de plus belle, sourire en coin. « Et si je refuse? »

Comme réponse, il se retourna et, après quelques efforts, réussit finalement à tirer sur mon bras, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je tombai sur lui et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent aussitôt en un rapide baiser. « Alors, je te ferai lâcher. » Déclara-t-il avec un sourire satisfait et je soupirai avec amusement. « Très bien, tu gagnes. »

Je me relevai alors que Yuan reportait son attention sur le rapport de Kvar. « Mais dis-moi, où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça? Peut-être qu'il y avait des preuves contre Yggdrasil aussi! » S'exclama-t-il soudainement, son rôle de policier reprenant le dessus. J'eus aussitôt un air légèrement contrarié. « Eh bien disons que je ne l'ai pas trouvé par moi-même. » Avouai-je, ne sachant pas trop comment il le prendrait si je lui disais que _Zelos_ l'avait trouvé. « Ah bon? Tu avais demandé à Préséa de t'aider? » Demanda-t-il en toute logique. Ça aurait eu du sens si ce n'était que j'en demandais le moins possible à Préséa. Elle avait déjà assez de ses tâches dans l'organisation, elle n'en avait pas besoin de plus. Je secouai donc la tête. « Je n'ai rien demandé à Préséa. » Aussitôt, Yuan fronça les sourcils alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre.

« Il s'avère que Zelos a décidé qu'il m'aidait sur ce coup. » Concédai-je finalement et je vis son visage passer de la surprise, à l'incompréhension jusqu'à la colère et l'irritation. « Zelos? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter son aide? Ça peut être un piège! » Me réprimanda-t-il aussitôt et je soupirai. « J'ai pris le risque. De toute façon, si jamais il venait à dire quoi que ce soit, je peux toujours dire à Yggdrasil qu'il a joué une part là-dedans et lui aussi se retrouvera avec des problèmes. Donc je crois bien qu'il ne dira rien. » Je ne fis pas mention de notre marché, ayant déjà assez honte de devoir montrer autant de _respect_ envers Zelos. Je n'avais pas besoin que Yuan soit au courant.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas très satisfait de ma réponse, mais décida de ne pas en rajouter. Nous avions les évidences contre Kvar, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Yuan remit le rapport le lendemain et dès le soir, nous regardâmes les nouvelles afin de voir si on parlerait de lui. Nous fûmes rapidement déçus lorsque rien ne fut annoncé, mais nous devinions que soit la police gardait l'affaire dans la plus grande discrétion, soit Yggdrasil avait ordonné aux chaînes de télévision de ne rien diffuser. Je penchais plutôt pour la deuxième option, surtout de la façon dont il m'ordonna d'aller le voir à son bureau quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

« C'est de ta faute! C'est de ta faute, tout ça, c'est de _ta_ faute! » Hurla Yggdrasil alors que je n'avais même pas encore fait un pas à l'intérieur. Le voir dans une telle colère pour avoir perdu l'un de ses meilleurs officiers me remplit de joie aussitôt. Nous étions sur la bonne voie pour enfin le mettre sous les barreaux!

« Calme-toi, Mithos! » M'exclamai-je. « Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute? » Je feignis ne rien comprendre à ses paroles, ce qui me valut un regard meurtrier, effrayant. « Je ne me calmerai pas! Kvar a été emprisonné et tu le sais très bien parce que c'est de _ta_ faute! Jamais il n'aurait pu être attrapé sinon, jamais! » Je ne prétendis même pas être surpris, il saurait immédiatement que je faisais semblant. J'optai donc pour mon habituel masque inexpressif. « Et quelles preuves as-tu donc pour m'accuser ainsi? » Je sais qu'en ayant accepté le rapport de la part de Zelos, il y avait de bonnes chances que cet imbécile en ait glissées mot à notre supérieur afin de pouvoir réellement prendre ma place. Et si c'était le cas, je m'assurerais de dire la 'vérité' sur lui à Yggdrasil pour ensuite lui tordre le cou avant d'être moi-même tué sous les mains de notre supérieur. « Aucune encore, mais je le _sais_ que c'est toi! » Siffla-t-il, ce qui me surprit. Zelos n'avait donc vraiment rien dit? Étonnant. Je ne le connaissais pas en tant que personne qui gardait fidèlement sa part d'un marché. « Tu essaies de me trahir, de me nuire, de me jeter en prison depuis quelque temps! Je le sais que tu donnes de l'information à la police! » Je dus me contrôler pour ne pas perdre les couleurs de mon visage. Il savait? Je n'étais pas tant étonné, en fait. Mithos était quelqu'un d'intelligent après tout. Il avait dû faire le lien dans sa tête : j'étais allé au club échangiste avec Yuan pour y rencontrer Vharley qui vendait du datura. Quelques semaines plus tard, Kvar était suivi par la police. Le calcul n'était pas si difficile à faire.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, par contre, c'était pourquoi il n'avait rien fait jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas débarrassé de Yuan? Et de moi?

« J'ignore comme tu fais pour le faire dans mon dos, pour trouver vraiment ce qui leur est utile, pour qu'il ne t'arrête pas non plus! » Donc il ignorait pour Yuan. Quel soulagement! Je ne le laisserais pas lui faire du mal de toute façon.

Je n'essayai même pas de réfuter, ça ne ferait que le mettre plus en colère encore. « Alors, pourquoi ne pas te débarrasser de moi si tu es tant certain de ma trahison? » Lui demandai-je de façon quelque peu irrespectueuse, me sentant un peu hautain. Ma remarque me valut une gifle aussitôt, mais je n'en fus pas impressionné. Même, je ne fis que lui sourire moqueusement, ce qui attisa sa fureur. Je savais pertinemment que je me le mettais de plus en plus à dos, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Tout de lui me répugnait, tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il soit hors de ma vie!

« Comment oses-tu me dire une telle chose? » Sa voix éclata telle qu'elle en fit trembler les murs. « Moi qui me démène pour tout faire pour toi! Pour te faire plaisir, m'assurer que tu aies une vie aisée! » Appelait-il donc le meurtre de ma famille 'me faire plaisir'? Si oui, nous n'en avions pas la même définition. « Moi qui suis prêt à te donner de nouvelles chances, même à croire que je me trompe sur ton cas en ce moment, que je me fais seulement des idées! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? » Hurla-t-il, les poings serrés. Ah oui, j'avais oublié à quel point il 'tenait' à moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kratos? Je ne te reconnais plus! Tu as changé à cause de cette sorcière et tu continues encore et encore de changer. Je suis en train de perdre mon meilleur officier, celui que je ne peux _pas_ me permettre de perdre! »

'Il faudrait pourtant que tu commences à y songer, parce que tu vas le perdre de toute façon.' brûlai-je de lui répliquer, mais me retins. Si je pouvais éviter la mort maintenant, je le ferais.

Soudain, Yggdrasil sembla se calmer complètement, ne me regardant à présent qu'avec découragement. Il lâcha un long soupir. « À moins que je ne sois le problème? » Ces mots me consternèrent. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. « Après tout, je t'ai peut-être laissé beaucoup trop de liberté. Tu y as pris goût, beaucoup trop, et tu défis maintenant ton maître. Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, ça a beaucoup de sens. » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? « Je présume que je vais devoir te rééduquer, te montrer à qui tu dois fidélité, et ce, n'importe quand. » Je sentis soudainement une présence derrière moi et me baissai juste à temps pour éviter le plat d'une main dans mon cou. Je me retournai brusquement pour voir la personne à laquelle je m'attendais le moins : Kvar. Il était là, se tenant fièrement, le dos droit alors qu'il m'observait de ses petits yeux avec un sourire narquois. Abasourdi, j'analysais ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

« Surpris, Kratos? » La voix doucereuse d'Yggdrasil me parvint. « Je n'étais pas pour laisser mon meilleur espion croupir en prison alors que j'ai tant besoin de lui, tu ne penses pas? » Il arborait maintenant un sourire moqueur. « Ça m'aura coûté un bras, mais ça en a valu la peine. » Impossible! Comment avait-il pu sortir Kvar de prison alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi pour le ministre de l'Économie? Ça n'avait pas de sens!

Mais je compris soudainement alors que Kvar fonçait vers moi pour m'attaquer de nouveau. Kvar n'était pas connu. Kvar n'était qu'un espion sans importance pour le monde. Alors qu'Aito était un ministre, il était connu de par le Japon en entier. Le sortir de prison lui provoquerait un scandale, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Kvar. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait eu aucune nouvelle sur lui alors. Yggdrasil en avait empêché la diffusion pour pouvoir le sortir tranquillement.

Non, non, _non_! Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit! Alors que Yuan et moi nous étions battus pour le mettre en prison, Yggdrasil l'en ressortait aussi facilement? Non, hors de question, il n'avait pas le droit, je refuse!

Il fallait pourtant que je me rende à l'évidence. Nous ne pouvions enfermer Kvar tant et aussi longtemps qu'Yggdrasil serait en liberté. Ça me tuait de me l'admettre, mais c'était là la réalité.

J'esquivai l'espion alors qu'il se précipitait sur moi et contrai son poing à l'aide de mon bras. Il avait beau être fort, être le meilleur parmi les hommes d'Yggdrasil, il ne me surpassait pas _moi_. Même si j'avais un peu de difficulté, j'arrivais à analyser ses mouvements et à les contrer à temps. J'ignorais ce qu'Yggdrasil voulait que Kvar fasse de moi, mais il serait déçu.

Malgré ses tentatives vouées à l'échec, Kvar ne s'avoua pas vaincu et continua de me frapper visant mon ventre, mon cou, mon visage. Je le bloquais à chaque fois, tout en contre-attaquant, bien qu'il arrive à se défendre lui aussi.

À un certain moment, en ayant assez, je lui fis un croche-pied qu'il évita juste à temps. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, par contre, c'est le coup de poing fulgurant que je lui envoyai à l'estomac au même moment et il fut envoyé contre le mur tout près derrière lui. Je m'approchai de lui en le regardant de haut. « Tu n'espérais tout de même pas qu'il me batte, Mithos? » Déclarai-je avec une teinte de dédain dans la voix. J'entendis mon supérieur ricaner tout près de moi avant de soudainement sentir une aiguille enfoncée dans mon cou. « Malheureusement non. C'est donc pourquoi je ne l'ai utilisé que comme distraction. » Je m'éloignai vivement, mais il était déjà trop tard. Yggdrasil tenait dans ses mains une seringue maintenant vide. « Qu'est-ce que tu – » je n'eus pas le loisir de lui demander ce qu'il m'avait fait que ma vue se brouillât. Chancelant, je sentis vaguement mon visage rencontrer le sol avant de perdre connaissance.

Je me sentis lentement revenir à moi avec l'impression d'une main caressant doucement mes cheveux. Cette main était douce, aimante, et je ne pus empêcher un léger sourire, croyant savoir à qui elle appartenait. Après tout, il y avait très peu de gens aussi attentionnés envers moi.

Je ne savais pas à quel moment j'étais retourné à l'appartement ni quand je m'étais endormi, mais je devais vraiment être fatigué si je ne me souvenais plus. Et encore maintenant, je me sentais beaucoup trop lourd et ensommeillé pour ouvrir les yeux, surtout avec la main de Yuan qui me procurait autant de douceur. Mais je n'en avais que faire, j'étais bien ainsi et je serais prêt à me rendormir avec l'esprit rassuré. Je ne savais trop pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu un cauchemar récemment, cauchemar que Yuan chassait au loin.

Cependant, l'envie de le voir, de lui sourire se fit alors présente et je me forçai à lever mes paupières malgré le sommeil qui voulait tant me garder à lui.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque je constatai que ce n'était pas Yuan qui me caressait tendrement les cheveux, mais Yggdrasil, m'observant avec un air entre la douceur et la folie. C'est à ce moment que les événements refirent surface en ma mémoire et je grimaçai : Yggdrasil me soupçonnait de l'emprisonnement de Kvar et m'avait drogué. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il m'avait drogué et ce, pour m'amener dans ma chambre? Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose que je préférais éviter de deviner.

En bougeant la tête pour voir où exactement je me trouvais, j'avais entendu un bruit de métal juste au-dessus de moi et je constatai enfin que j'étais enchaîné à mon lit. Impossible donc de m'échapper. Je n'avais aucun outil sur moi susceptible de m'aider à me libérer, surtout qu'Yggdrasil avait dû me fouiller pour s'en assurer lui aussi.

* * *

« Ah, tu es enfin réveillé! » s'exclama mon supérieur avec une voix doucereuse, posant alors un baiser sur ma tempe. Je me raidis aussitôt. « Je commençais à m'impatienter, tu sais? Mais ce n'est pas grave. » Il rit tout bas, sa main dans mes cheveux descendant jusqu'à ma joue pour que son pouce puisse caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui jetai un regard noir, for mécontent de la position dans laquelle je me retrouvais. Jamais il n'était allé aussi loin auparavant. « Mithos, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Relâche-moi! » Commandai-je d'une voix forte pour cacher la frayeur qui se faisait grandissante en moi. Cela ne le fit que rire de plus belle, se moquant de mes efforts voués à l'échec. « Hors de question! Je dois encore te punir pour m'avoir désobéi après tout. » Il me toisa alors, son visage un peu plus proche du mien. « Et puis, depuis quand jappes-tu ainsi contre ton maître? Qui donc te l'a appris? Serait-ce ce chien détestable avec qui tu te tiens beaucoup trop? » Mon regard ne fit que s'assombrir sous l'allusion. Je commençais à en avoir assez qu'il traite Yuan comme un vulgaire animal. « Non, ce serait plutôt toi qui me l'as appris. J'en ai assez de tout ce que tu me fais, alors je me bats! » Le défiai-je et Yggdrasil me gifla violemment avant de caresser ma joue à nouveau avec tendresse. « Mauvaise réponse! Il est clair que je vais devoir tout recommencer à zéro et te réapprendre la fidélité envers ton maître. Venant de toi, c'est une vraie déception. » Il soupira avec un air las et découragé avant qu'un sourire narquois ne revienne en force. « Mais bon, je peux sûrement me montrer un peu indulgent avec toi. Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai fait une erreur en ne surveillant pas ton éducation, alors il faut que je la corrige. Je dois t'apprendre pour de bon à qui tu appartiens. » Son sourire se tordit sous la moquerie. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai pas trop mal. Même si c'est une punition, tu es beaucoup trop précieux pour que je te brise trop. » Je sentais les couleurs disparaître complètement de mon visage, de ma peau entière même. Il n'allait pas… Il n'allait tout de même pas…

Je compris pourtant que oui, il allait le faire alors qu'il capturait mes lèvres en un long baiser tandis que ses mains tenaient fermement mes joues pour m'empêcher de le repousser. Je ne pus que lâcher un hoquet de surprise et de répugnance.

Il me relâcha enfin, laissant ses lèvres près des miennes pour que je puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. « Tu ne peux plus te sauver, Kratos. Tu ne te sauveras plus d'ailleurs. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. » Souffla-t-il très bas en me regardant dans les yeux avec une passion que je lui avais rarement vu. J'étais furieux par son comportement, j'en avais assez. Je ne voulais plus me laisser faire! « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin? » M'écriai-je avec fureur et l'expression joyeuse d'Yggdrasil devint amère. « Ce qui me prend? Ce qui me _prend_? » Ses mains empoignèrent durement mes cheveux alors qu'il me fixait avec colère et mépris. « Il me prend, mon cher Kratos, que je te montre à qui tu appartiens! » Siffla-t-il dangereusement. « J'essaye de te le faire comprendre depuis des années, mais tu ne sembles pas y arriver. » Je lui crachai soudainement au visage, profitant de notre proximité. « Je. N'appartiens. À. Personne. » Je prononçai chaque mot lentement afin qu'il comprenne bien. Il recula alors et essuya son visage avec sa manche, son expression indéchiffrable. Je savais par contre que cela avait dû le rendre furieux.

Je constatai que j'avais eu raison alors que son visage se tordait sous la fureur et ses mains se serrèrent autour de mon cou avec force, me coupant rapidement la respiration. « Très bien! Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne, je dis bien _personne_, ne t'aura! » Hurla-t-il avec folie, serrant encore plus fort. Et malgré mon cœur qui battait sous la panique, je trouvai la force de sourire narquoisement. « V-vas-y! T-tue…moi. » En ce moment, j'étais trop furieux pour que ça me préoccupe. Si je mourais, au moins je n'aurais plus jamais à le revoir.

Cependant, après ces mots, Yggdrasil retira ses mains et je pus de nouveau respirer avec un peu de difficulté. Son expression redevint indéchiffrable alors qu'il me toisait.

« Pourquoi es-tu si cruel? »

Je sursautai à ces mots et le dévisageai comme s'il était complètement fou. Moi, cruel? N'était-ce pas plutôt le contraire? C'était lui qui tuait des gens, lui qui m'avait fait souffrir et fait souffrir Yuan à de nombreuses reprises! « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir que je fais tout cela parce que je t'aime? » Drôle de manière de le montrer. « Je t'aime, je t'aime tant! Depuis si longtemps, même. Mais tu te refuses à le voir et tu refuses d'accepter. Je t'en prie, ne sois qu'à moi pour que j'arrête de devoir te punir, ne sois qu'à moi pour que je puisse te donner une plus grande liberté, te donner tout ce que tu voudras même! Je serai l'amant parfait, je ferais tout pour toi. »

J'étais estomaqué et je mis un moment avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Yggdrasil venait littéralement de me faire sa déclaration d'amour. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était capable de tels sentiments! Lui qui était si cruel et sans pitié, il y avait place à de la compassion et de l'amour en lui? Vraiment? « Je suis désolé, Mithos. Mais je crois que tu sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas te rendre tes sentiments. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autre que comme un petit frère. » Et c'était vrai… dans le temps. Maintenant je ne le voyais que comme un supérieur psychopathe, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Ses yeux si doux à l'instant se teintèrent instantanément de colère et il m'empoigna durement les cheveux, me secouant la tête alors qu'il se mettait soudainement à hurler. « Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être à moi! Ne comprends-tu pas que tu ne peux pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon? Jamais je ne te laisserais t'enfuir! Je peux tout t'offrir, _tout_! Qu'est-ce qui manque pour te satisfaire? » Il ne cessa de me tourmenter la tête alors qu'il la secouait, me tirant une grimace. Il n'y allait pas de main morte. C'était justement l'un de ces comportements qui me portait à m'éloigner de lui. « Tu n'es… tout simplement pas le genre de personne que je recherche. » Répondis-je franchement. Il était temps qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas son jouet, que peu importe ce qu'il faisait, je ne lui appartiendrais pas.

Mes mots me valurent d'être violemment giflé, ce qui me laissa pourtant de marbre. J'observai Yggdrasil qui était de plus en plus furieux. Je m'y attendais de toute façon.

Soudain, les boutons de ma chemise volèrent en éclat alors que mon supérieur déchirait sans ménagement cette dernière. « Très bien, très bien! Alors, je vais devoir te _forcer_ à m'accepter comme étant le genre de personne que tu cherches! » Cracha-t-il haineusement alors qu'il capturait de nouveau mes lèvres, l'une de ses mains agrippant durement mon menton. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tel traitement? « Je refuse! Mithos, relâche-moi! » Ordonnai-je au moment où il brisa le baiser, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait jamais. Il éclata de rire. « Tu te crois sérieusement en position pour me donner des ordres? » S'exclama-t-il avec moquerie. Ses doigts se dirigèrent sur ma table de chevet et il prit un comprimé qu'il examina entre son pouce et son index. « Avec ceci, je suis certain que tu ne pourras résister à tout ce que je te ferai. » Il ronronna sous un ton mielleux et il plaça le comprimé entre ses dents avant de le forcer dans ma bouche sans ménagement. Sa langue enfonça le cachet dans le fond de ma gorge avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher et je fus obligé de l'avaler. Je n'osai pas lui demander ce qu'il m'avait administré lorsqu'il me relâcha enfin, sachant très bien ce que c'était.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que le tout fasse effet! » Déclara Yggdrasil avec sa bonne humeur de retour. « Je vais te faire jouir de tant de plaisir que tu en redemanderas encore et encore! » Souffla-t-il à mon oreille avec un ricanement.

Ma respiration devint bientôt saccadée, ma poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement, mon cœur battant plus vite que la normale. Je pouvais même l'entendre battre dans mes oreilles. La sueur commençait à perler sur mon front et sur le reste de ma peau d'ailleurs. J'avais de plus en plus chaud et j'avais l'impression que ma vue se brouillait par moment.

Je crois bien que ce qu'Yggdrasil m'avait forcé à prendre commençait à faire effet. Ce dernier arborait une expression satisfaite au visage, à nouveau de bonne humeur, trop même. « Ah ah ah! C'est si rapide à faire effet, même sur toi qui sembles pouvoir contrôler et abattre tout ce qui pourrait te nuire! » S'exclama-t-il avec un rire cinglé. « Alors, comment te sens-tu? » Inconfortable. Entièrement inconfortable! J'avais beaucoup trop chaud et j'avais l'impression d'avoir mal. Ce n'était pourtant pas parce que quelque chose me procurait de la douleur. Non, ce n'était justement parce qu'il n'y avait rien du tout, aucune pression, que j'avais mal! Car ma peau brûlait pour ressentir quelque chose : un toucher, une caresse, n'importe quoi!

Bien sûr, jamais je ne l'admettrais. Et cela ne fit qu'élargir le sourire d'Yggdrasil. « Allons, réponds quand je te parle. » Murmura-t-il avec moquerie et je le fusillai du regard. S'il espérait obtenir une quelconque réaction de ma part avec une drogue, il pouvait toujours r –

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir cette pensée que je rejetais la tête vers l'arrière et me mordais violemment la lèvre pour m'empêcher d'échapper ne serait-ce qu'un son. Haletant, je réfléchissais en vitesse à ce qui s'était passé. Yggdrasil avait à peine effleuré mon torse, à peine posés ses doigts sur ma peau pour pouvoir retirer ma chemise complètement, et c'était le genre de réaction qu'il avait soutiré de moi? Mon corps était si faible!

Mon supérieur ricana alors qu'il jetait mon vêtement déchiré derrière lui, atterrissant sur le sol, complètement oublié. « Oh, Kratos! Je ne te savais pas si sensible! » Susurra-t-il de sa voix douce et je le foudroyai du regard. « À qui la faute, tu crois? » Crachai-je haineusement. « Tut tut tut! Je suis certain que même sans cela, tu apprécierais tout autant. Et puis, ça n'a pas d'importance. Regarde, je t'ai à peine effleuré que tu en redemandes encore! » Effectivement, mes mamelons étaient déjà durs et enflés, leur couleur autrefois rosée maintenant rouges comme s'ils étaient en flammes. Yggdrasil rit tout bas. « Je peux t'offrir tous les plaisirs du monde, te satisfaire amplement quand tu en as besoin, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus! Tu es fait pour moi, ton corps me répond si bien! » Il mentait, il mentait! Je ne réagissais qu'à cause de la drogue, il n'aurait aucun contrôle sur moi sinon!

Il mordilla alors le lobe de mon oreille et un long frisson me parcourut l'échine alors que je tournais la tête instinctivement, comme pour lui laisser plus de place alors qu'un faible gémissement traversait mes lèvres. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point mon corps était faible, à quel point je n'avais aucun contrôle sur une stupide drogue! Tout était de sa faute, je ne ressentirais jamais de plaisir à ce qu'il me faisait sinon!

Mais malgré ces pensées, malgré le fait que je tente de me convaincre que c'était entièrement sa faute, je me détestais. Je me détestais pour ne pas être plus fort qu'une stupide substance, me détestait pour être incapable de ne point réagir à ses avances, me détestais pour être incapable de garder mon masque en place et faire taire ces gémissements que je ne voulais jamais lâcher. Je ne me savais pas si vulnérable et je me détestais pour cela!

Yggdrasil se réattaqua de nouveau à moi en m'embrassa, ses mains fermement pressées sur mon torse nu. Puis, ces dernières se glissèrent sur ma peau, la caressant au passage, me faisant frissonner vivement avec entrain. Je voulus grimacer de dégoût à ce fait, mais ma langue était occupée de force.

Il me relâcha enfin, un filet de bave le suivant alors qu'il me lançait un sourire machiavélique, ses cheveux cascadant de chaque côté de sa tête en un voile, couvrant et cachant nos deux visages. « Je t'aime, Kratos. » Me murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille et je détournai le regard avec colère comme pour ignorer ces paroles. Cela ne le choqua nullement, contrairement à quelques instants plus tôt. Il savait qu'il me contrôlait en ce moment, il n'avait donc pas besoin des se fâcher.

Il gloussa avant de se relever un peu plus pour m'observer. « Hmm… Je m'étais toujours douté que tu devais avoir un corps de rêve, mais à ce point. » Il fredonna avec bonheur en posant ses dents dans le creux de ma clavicule pour me mordiller et sucer avec force, y laissant une marque bleutée presque rouge. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux avec délectation et un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge. Je ne fis que m'haïr davantage. N'avais-je donc vraiment aucun contrôle?

Le doigt d'Yggdrasil se posa alors sur le suçon qu'il venait tout juste de me faire avant de parcourir ma clavicule, l'effleurant, la caressant. « Puisque celle de la dernière fois a disparu, il fallait tout de même que je t'en refasse une autre, tu ne crois pas? » Son doigt descendit plus bas pour s'arrêter sur mon mamelon gauche et il se mit à rire. « Ils sont encore plus rouges que tout à l'heure, tu te rends compte? Alors que je n'ai fait que te toucher un tout petit peu. Kratos, quel pervers tu fais! »

« Voyant la lâcheté avec laquelle tu t'y es prise pour arriver à un tel résultat, je dirais que le pervers serait plutôt toi. » Répliquai-je avec un calme effrayant alors que je tentais de me détendre un peu afin de pouvoir mieux réagir. Les yeux d'Yggdrasil s'assombrirent un moment avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur lueur 'joyeuse '. Ses deux pouces se posèrent soudainement chacun sur l'un de mes mamelons et les écrasèrent sans ménagement, les pétrissant, avant de les pincer durement. Je renversai ma tête vers l'arrière alors que mon corps tressautait et une exclamation de pure extase s'échappa avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter, le mouvement m'aillant pris par surprise alors qu'il détruisait mes tentatives pour me calmer. J'avais l'impression qu'un choc électrique m'avait parcouru le dos.

« Est-ce vraiment une façon de me parler, Kratos? Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu penses ce que tu viens de me dire. Après tout, regarde-toi! Tu jouis déjà alors que je ne fais que te toucher. » Je voulais mourir. Mourir pour ne plus sentir cette chaleur cuisante à chacun de ses touchers sur ma peau, mourir pour ne plus ressentir autant de plaisir, mourir parce que j'avais si _honte_!

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ma taille avant d'éclater de rire. « Et tu oses me dire que ça ne te plaît pas? Regarde, il est déjà bien haut! » Je rougis, me sentant encore plus honteux, et évitai son regard, de plus en plus dégoûté envers moi-même. Son visage se rapprocha du mien, ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres. « Et puis, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu en redemandes! Tu en veux plus, encore plus, tu veux être satisfait! »

Je me sentais sale, sale parce qu'il avait raison. Malgré mes protestations, malgré tout ce que je pouvais penser pour essayer de me défendre, j'en voulais plus.

Yuan ne me pardonnerait jamais.

La main de mon supérieur se glissa sous ma joue et releva mon visage pour que nos regards se croisent. « Regarde-moi, ne regarde que moi, et ce, pour toujours. C'est un ordre. » Ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes en un baiser, mais cette fois, je lui mordis la langue avec brutalité. Il me relâcha vivement en sifflant de douleur et me jeta un regard meurtrier que je répondis d'une expression moqueuse et défiante, malgré ma respiration saccadée et mon envie de… non, je ne voulais même pas y penser. Hors de question que je me laisse faire sans me battre!

La bouche en sang, Yggdrasil prit un grand respire avant de me sourire à nouveau. « Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu, Kratos? » Me demanda-t-il, ses lèvres maintenant sur mon cou. « Ne sais-tu donc pas que ça me donne encore _plus_ le goût de t'avoir rien que pour moi? » Sans prévenir, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de mon cou et je lâchai un cri mélangé avec de la douleur et de l'extase. « Deux peuvent jouer à ce petit jeu, Kratos, ne t'inquiète pas. » Il suça le sang coulant le long de mon cou, sa langue léchant ma peau avec une infinie douceur sensuelle qui me fit frissonner malgré moi. C'était à cause de la drogue, ce n'était pas moi, je n'en redemanderais jamais sinon, je n'y étais pour r –

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je gémis longuement alors que ses mains descendaient plus bas, se faufilant sur mon ventre pour le caresser avec une infinie tendresse. Et plus il descendait, plus je sentais mon cœur battre beaucoup trop rapidement, plus ma température montait, plus…

Plus je me sentais torturé par des pensées contradictoires. Plus mon esprit le suppliait – oui, le suppliait – d'arrêter, de me laisser tranquille. Mais plus aussi mon corps voulait sentir ses doigts sur cet endroit que j'aurais préféré ne jamais lui montrer.

« Tu es si tendu! » S'exclama-t-il avec humour alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon nombril. « Je ne savais vraiment pas que tu me voulais tant! Kratos, petit coquin, ce n'est pas bien de mentir à ton supérieur en lui faisant croire que tu ne veux rien savoir de lui! » Ses doigts déboutonnèrent rapidement mon pantalon et le retirèrent, suivis de mon caleçon, qu'il jeta nonchalamment tout près de ma chemise, me laissant complètement à nu devant Yggdrasil. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi humilié que maintenant, jamais je n'avais tant voulu pouvoir me cacher dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus inaccessible de tous pour ne jamais y ressortir.

Ses yeux semblables à ceux d'un vautour me scrutèrent de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il se passait la langue sur les lèvres, comme s'il s'apprêtait à manger un repas alléchant. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux de son point de vue. « Comment ai-je pu attendre si longtemps? » Murmura-t-il et je me sentis encore plus dégoûté qu'auparavant. Juste la façon dont il m'observait, je me sentais si sale. J'essayai donc vainement de me cacher en repliant mes jambes, mais Yggdrasil les prit durement avant de les écarter pour avoir une meilleure vue. Je me sentis rougir atrocement avec honte et fermai les yeux comme pour chasser les images de ma tête.

« Tu es si beau! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps. » Il ricana alors qu'il me contemplait toujours. L'une de ses mains prit mon membre et le caressa doucement, m'arrachant une exclamation d'euphorie intense. « Tu sais… » Entama Yggdrasil. « Si tu avais accepté d'être mien bien avant sans faire d'histoire, je t'aurais sûrement laissé être sur le dessus. » M'avoua-t-il nonchalamment et je lui lançai un regard meurtrier alors que j'essayais de contrôler ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur. « Et tu crois que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit? Jamais je n'ai voulu une telle chose et le fait d'être sur le dessus ou en dessous ne change en rien que je te hais du plus profond de mon être! » Crachai-je. Ça y est, je venais enfin d'avouer ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ce que je ressentais depuis que Mithos avait disparu pour devenir Yggdrasil.

Et cela me valut une nouvelle gifle, plus cinglante encore que les autres. Je goûtai le sang dans ma bouche au même moment où je gémis de plaisir en sentant la main d'Yggdrasil caresser mon membre en un mouvement de va-et-vient. « C'est drôle, ton corps me dit exactement le contraire, tu ne crois pas? J'ai de plus en plus envie de toi, tu le sais ça? » J'avais le goût de vomir tant il me rendait malade. « Et puis, même si tes mots sont vrais, même si tu me hais, je m'en fous. Je suis bien capable de te garder auprès de moi sans que tu ne puisses jamais t'enfuir. De toute façon, on dit que la haine et l'amour sont pareils. Donc ça me va, tant que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. Je préfère ta haine que ton masque d'impassibilité haïssable. » Il m'avoua et je le maudis du plus profond de mon être. Que devais-je faire pour qu'il me laisse tranquille?

Je sentis soudainement quelque chose de glacé pénétrer à l'intérieur de moi et me tortillai à l'inconfort qu'il me procurait. Je compris alors que cette chose n'était nul autre que le doigt d'Yggdrasil. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai enfin pleinement ce que mon supérieur tenait tant à faire de moi et c'est la panique qui s'empara de mon être entier. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas être violé ainsi!

« Yggdrasil, je t'en prie, arrête! » Je m'étais toujours montré fort, mais présentement, je n'en avais plus la force. Je me sentais pathétique d'avoir aussi peur, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher et je n'avais aucune autre solution que de supplier à présent. Et j'étais si paniqué que je n'avais pas remarqué la façon dont je l'avais nommé.

En m'entendant, ses yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement et il me toisa avec une fureur que je ne lui avais jamais connue auparavant. « Comment m'as-tu appelé? » Questionna-t-il avec une voix calme, mais pleine de menaces. « Comment as-tu _osé_ m'appeler? Toi à qui j'ai permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, toi à qui j'ai permis de rester si près de moi, comment m'as-tu _appelé_? » Il ajouta rapidement deux autres doigts à l'intérieur qu'il enfonça très profondément, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrivait?

Les doigts de son autre main agrippèrent mon cou alors qu'il rapprochait son visage du mien. « Je ne permettrai pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais tu as l'interdiction de me quitter, _suis-je clair_? » J'acquiesçai doucement en espérant qu'il me relâche pour que je puisse respirer, n'osant plus vraiment le défier cette fois. J'avais… peur. J'avais très peur. Et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de me l'avouer. Moi qui me montrais habituellement si fort, je n'étais qu'un trouillard et un homme faible devant Yggdrasil.

« Bien. » Il me relâcha enfin et je toussai pour reprendre mon souffle, essayant de ne pas lâcher des exclamations de douleur à cause de ses doigts qui faisaient des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de moi, semblant chercher quelque chose en même temps. « Détends-toi à la fin, ou alors t'étirer n'aura servi à rien! » S'exclama-t-il alors et je fus tenté de le fusiller du regard. C'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Pensait-il vraiment que je pouvais me détendre alors qu'il me _violait_?

Ses doigts trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient et mon corps tressaillit alors que je lâchais un cri de délectation. « Oh, je l'ai trouvé! » S'exclama Yggdrasil avec joie, frappant ce point encore et encore, me soutirant de nombreuses réactions qui lui firent plaisir. « Tu vois? Je savais que je pourrais t'offrir une euphorie telle que tu n'en as jamais ressentie! »

Je me sentis indigné aussitôt. « Je ne sentirais rien de tout cela si tu ne m'avais rien donné! Jamais je n'éprouverai quoi que ce soit venant de toi! » Déclarai-je avec hostilité et Yggdrasil ricana. « J'en doute fort, vois-tu. » Il répliqua mystérieusement avant de frapper ce point sensible à nouveau.

Il retira enfin ses doigts, mais pour écarter mes jambes un peu plus et je sus aussitôt ce qui était à venir. Et je ne voulais pas. Je voulais que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, que je me réveille dans les secondes suivantes tout près de Yuan dont seule la présence me rassurerait.

Mais tout cela était bien réel et j'entendis bientôt le son d'une ceinture défaite et des pantalons baissés avant de sentir Yggdrasil pénétrer en moi. Déjà, il était bien plus gros que ses doigts féminins et je ne pus que crier de nouveau sous la douleur, serrant les dents et fermant les yeux pour essayer de me calmer. J'étais haletant, j'avais chaud, mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, mais bientôt la douleur passa. Je ne sus par contre si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose alors que mon corps s'habituait tranquillement à Yggdrasil à l'intérieur de moi qui allait et venait durement, ne se retenant plus. Mon corps qui semblait apprécier soudainement l'autre homme en moi, me répugnant au plus haut point.

Mon supérieur lâcha un grognement satisfait. « Ah, tu es si étroit! Mais c'est parfait comme ça, j'adore te sentir sur moi. » Ronronna-t-il et j'évitai son regard, me sentant de plus en plus souillé.

Il continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient, frappant toujours de plus en plus fort, m'arrachant plusieurs cris de douleurs mélangés au plaisir alors que je sentais un liquide poisseux à l'intérieur de moi; certainement mon sang. Ça ne sembla pas du tout déranger Yggdrasil qui semblait maintenant dans son propre monde. Lui aussi était en sueur, haletant et grognant avec bonheur. Je voulais être malade.

Bientôt, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne put tenir bien longtemps alors que nous approchions notre orgasme. Yggdrasil fut le premier à l'atteindre et il fit jaillir sa semence en moi sans aucune gêne. Et alors que j'allais atteindre le mien, il mit soudainement son pouce sur le dessus pour m'en empêcher. Haletant, aillant soudainement très mal, je me mis à le détester encore plus pour me faire une telle chose.

Il se retira de moi avant de me toiser avec moquerie. « Tu veux venir, n'est-ce pas? » Susurra-t-il avec amusement et j'évitai son regard, refusant de répondre. Il eut un léger soupir. « Réponds-moi, Kratos. » Humilié, je ne fis que hocher doucement la tête, ce qui arracha un sourire satisfait d'Yggdrasil. « Très bien. Alors, tu devras me supplier! »

Ma tête se releva soudainement avec dépit et horreur. Le supplier, moi? Jamais! Il en était tout simplement hors de question!

Mais son emprise qui ne se relâchait pas me fit réfléchir subitement. J'avais mal, je voulais… venir. La pensée même me dégoûtait, mais c'était une réalité.

« Allons, Kratos. Je veux t'entendre supplier! Tu dois me montrer que tu as compris la leçon, que tu sais que tu m'appartiens maintenant! » Renchérit-il avec son éternel sourire moqueur. Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix que de le faire…

« J-je t'en prie, Mithos. » Murmurai-je tout bas et Yggdrasil haussa un sourcil. « Pardon? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir entendu. »

« Je t'en prie, Mithos. » Dis-je plus fort cette fois. « Je t'en prie, laisse-moi… venir. » Ces mots étaient comme du poison sur ma langue et je voulais mourir mille fois simplement pour les avoir mentionnés! Yggdrasil ricana. « Très bien, Kratos! Tu as enfin compris! » Et il me relâcha, me laissant enfin atteindre mon orgasme alors qu'il m'observait avec un air franchement satisfait.

Après quelques minutes à m'observer reprendre mon souffle, il se releva enfin, prenant quelque chose sur ma table de chevet; une clé et… un autre comprimé qu'il examina aussi avant de me sourire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer?

« Ah, au fait, aurais-je oublié de mentionner que ce comprimé que je t'ai fait prendre tout à l'heure, ce n'était que de la farine? » Mon expression devint effarée à cette révélation et je secouai vivement la tête. Non, non, je ne pouvais pas le croire! Il mentait, ce devait être une drogue qu'il m'avait administré, il n'y avait pas d'autres options!

Mais comme pour me contredire, il prit lui-même le comprimé et l'avala, attendant quelques minutes. Lorsque rien ne se passa, je fus confronté à la réalité et mon visage devint complètement livide. Il… il m'avait donné de la farine? Simplement de la farine? Alors tout ce qu'il m'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant…

« Je crois que tu as enfin compris à qui tu appartiens maintenant, n'est-ce pas? » Susurra-t-il joyeusement en me libérant de mes menottes avant de quitter ma chambre en éclatant de rire, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

Je restai ainsi pendant je ne sais trop combien de temps, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, mon visage livide rivé vers le plafond. Je crois même que je m'endormis à un certain point, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Je ne fis que revoir ce qu'Yggdrasil m'avait fait, ce que j'avais ressenti, combien j'avais… aimé ce qui était arrivé.

Et finalement, je n'en pus tout simplement plus. J'étais sale, j'étais souillé, j'étais dégoûtant. Je voulais me laver, retirer le toucher d'Yggdrasil que je sentais encore sur moi, me débarrasser de ses caresses encore brûlantes sur ma peau.

Je me relevai difficilement, la douleur plus cuisante que jamais dans le bas de mon corps. Je tentai de l'ignorer le plus possible et me dirigeai lentement vers la salle de bain, me retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber tant mes jambes étaient faibles. J'arrivai enfin à destination et fit aussitôt couler l'eau de la douche avant d'y entrer. Je me laissai glisser sur le mur pour tomber dans une position assise, laissant l'eau brûlante me submerger. Je me sentais de nouveau complètement amorphe, ne ressentant plus rien du tout, voulant oublier complètement les événements précédents.

_« Oh, Kratos! Je ne te savais pas si sensible! » Susurra-t-il de sa voix douce et je le foudroyai du regard. « À qui la faute, tu crois? » Crachai-je haineusement. « Tut tut tut! Je suis certain que même sans cela, tu apprécierais tout autant. Et puis, ça n'a pas d'importance. Regarde, je t'ai à peine effleuré que tu en redemandes encore! »_

Il fallait pourtant croire que mes souvenirs ne voulaient pas me quitter, eux. Ils me hantaient, se présentant à moi avec raillerie, refusant de me faire oublier. Et c'est à ce moment que l'envie irrépressible de tout laver se fit présente. Rapidement, je pris le savon tout près de moi et me mis à frotter mon bras sans ménagement. Je devais frotter, je devais enlever ce qu'Yggdrasil avait laissé sur moi! J'étais sale, j'étais dégoûtant, je devais absolument tout laver!

_Le doigt d'Yggdrasil se posa alors sur le suçon qu'il venait tout juste de me faire avant de parcourir ma clavicule, l'effleurant, la caressant. « Puisque celle de la dernière fois a disparu, il fallait tout de même que je t'en refasse une autre, tu ne crois pas? »_

Le savon quitta mon bras pour se diriger à l'endroit même où se trouvait le suçon et j'essayai de le faire disparaître. Je ne voulais plus aucune trace d'Yggdrasil sur moi, il fallait frotter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse! C'était impossible, bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas rationnellement, pas après ce qui s'était passé.

_La bouche en sang, Yggdrasil prit un grand respire avant de me sourire à nouveau. « Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu, Kratos? » Me demanda-t-il, ses lèvres maintenant sur mon cou. « Ne sais-tu donc pas que ça me donne encore plus le goût de t'avoir rien que pour moi? » Sans prévenir, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de mon cou et je lâchai un cri mélangé avec de la douleur et de l'extase. « Deux peuvent jouer à ce petit jeu, Kratos, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

Cette fois, je passai le savon sur mon cou à l'endroit exact où il m'avait blessé. J'ignorai la douleur lancinante qui me traversa, frottant encore et encore. Je ne remarquai même pas que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux tant j'avais mal. J'étais complètement ailleurs, dans un état second.

_« Tu es si tendu! » S'exclama-t-il avec humour alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon nombril. « Je ne savais vraiment pas que tu me voulais tant! Kratos, petit coquin, ce n'est pas bien de mentir à ton supérieur en lui faisant croire que tu ne veux rien savoir de lui! »_

Je me mis à frotter mon ventre cette fois, ne cessant même pas lorsque la peau fut à vif, maintenant complètement rouge. L'eau bouillante n'arrangeait pas du tout mon cas, mais je n'en avais que faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me désinfecter, ne plus sentir Yggdrasil sur moi!

Je frictionnai ainsi ma peau, aillant presque l'impression de la décaper sans toutefois le ressentir. Mais j'avais beau continuer encore et encore, les souvenirs affluaient de plus en plus, tourbillonnant dans mon esprit, me rendant complètement fou. Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de lui, même il se faisait de plus en plus présent.

Rageur, je lançai le savon avec fracas contre le mur opposé de la douche. Puis j'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains, sentant les larmes fulminantes au coin de mes yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me délivrer de son emprise sur moi, pourquoi?

Mes pensées se tournèrent alors vers Yuan et ma fureur fit place à une horreur glacée. Comment allais-je lui faire face, à présent qu'Yggdrasil avait fait de moi ce qu'il voulait? Je ne pouvais certainement pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé, il s'inquiéterait beaucoup trop et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

Mais j'étais encore plus sale que jamais, je ne pouvais certainement plus le toucher à présent, ne serait-ce que pour lui caresser les cheveux. J'avais tout ruiné entre nous, je n'étais qu'un moins que rien qui ne le méritait pas.

Je n'avais pas le goût de retourner à l'appartement non plus. Je ne voulais pas lui faire face, car je n'arriverais sûrement pas à le regarder dans les yeux tant je me sentirais honteux et humilié. Par contre, si je ne retournais pas bientôt chez Yuan, ce dernier s'inquiéterait de mon absence et partirait à ma recherche. Ce qui était la pire des choses à faire, sachant qu'Yggdrasil pouvait peut-être encore être dans les parages.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire?

* * *

**N/A : **Bon, j'imagine que les tomates se sont transformées en roches? Je ne serais pas étonnée xD Ne m'en voulez pas, ne m'en voulez pas! Vous l'aviez vu venir quand même, nan? ...Nan?

J'espère au moins que malgré ce... petit bout de chapitre, vous avez tout de même apprécié! Je peux avoir vos commentaires dessus? ;p

Bon, allez, on se revoit dans deux chapitres!


	20. Chapitre 20

**Littlerosebud:** Salut tout le monde!

Puisque nous vous avions fait attendre très longtemps avant de publier le chapitre 19, Saenda et moi vous offrons un cadeau pour nous faire pardonner. Et oui! Le chapitre 20 est déjà prêt!

Alors je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture! On se revoit à la fin! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Cette fatale journée où Bryant m'avait appris la mort de mes deux collègues de travail, j'eus la plus grande difficulté au monde pour retourner chez moi, sachant que je ne pourrais cacher mon trouble aux yeux de Kratos, et j'avais trop honte pour lui révéler ce qui était arrivé. Il serait probablement déçu au plus haut point.

Je rentrai chez moi vers six heures du soir, complètement perdu dans mes pensées dépressives. Kratos me souhaita bonsoir et embrassa mon front tendrement, mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte avant un bon moment. Je finis par lui répondre par l'affirmative, mais je voyais qu'il ne me croyait pas, et il me demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, oui, mais je n'étais pas prêt de le lui dire. Je lui mentis donc, un mensonge auquel Kratos vit facilement au travers, mais il ne me poussa pas à révéler ce qui n'allait pas.

Il m'invita à venir manger et je m'exécutai. Nous mangeâmes en silence. Mon esprit était de nouveau ailleurs, répétant en boucle la conversation que j'avais eue avec Bryant.

Lorsque j'ai eu terminé, je me levai pour porter mon assiette dans l'évier. Je me rendis compte que mes mains tremblaient depuis un bon moment seulement lorsque l'assiette glissa de mes mains et se fracassa par terre en une multitude de morceaux. Sans réfléchir plus avant, je me penchai machinalement et entreprit de ramasser mon dégât. Mais le tremblement de mes mains fit en sorte que je coupai la paume de main sur un morceau de porcelaine brisé. Je lâchai un sifflement de douleur.

Kratos fut aussitôt à mes côtés, me relevant pour examiner ma plaie. Il me mena à l'évier, plaçant ma main sous un jet d'eau froide et m'ordonna de rester là. Mais j'étais à peine conscient de ce qui arrivait, le regard rivé au sol alors que mon esprit était toujours ailleurs. Même lorsque Kratos revint avec la trousse de premier soin et entreprit de bander ma plaie, je ne bougeai toujours pas.

Je sortis soudainement de ma rêverie lorsque Kratos appela mon nom brusquement. Je levai des yeux surpris sur lui et il me demanda à nouveau ce qui n'allait pas. Je mentis à nouveau, sentant l'irritation monter lentement en moi alors qu'il ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Je lui dis sèchement que ce n'était pas de ses affaires et retirai ma main brusquement lorsqu'il eut finit de la bander. Je lui tournai le dos et entreprit de ramasser le reste des débris. Kratos m'imita et m'avoua être inquiet de me voir ainsi, tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais même pas m'être coupé. Il s'éloigna pour aller chercher un balai et je me relevai lentement, un air coupable au visage. Je n'aurais pas du être aussi brusque avec lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était arrêter de s'inquiéter, bon sang! De toute manière, il faudrait bien que je le lui dise un jour… au moins pour la mort de mes deux collègues. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que l'enquête était suspendue.

Lorsqu'il revint, je lui dis que ce qui me tracassait le concernait un peu. Il sembla un peu surpris et déposa le balai avant de me rejoindre et de prendre mon visage dans ses mains, tentant de me rassurer avec succès. Il me demanda à nouveau ce qui était arrivé avec gentillesse et patience. Je pris une grande respiration avant de lui avouer avec chagrin la mort de mes collègues. Il

sympathisa en voyant que leur mort m'affectait, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre le rapport qu'ils avaient avec lui. Je lui révélai donc qu'ils avaient été mis sur le cas de Kvar. Cette fois, il comprit. Je me mis alors à dire les remords qui m'avaient torturé depuis la conversation avec Bryant. Je m'en voulais tellement, si j'avais su que les choses tourneraient ainsi, je n'aurais jamais demandé l'aide de Bryant!

Voyant que je commençais à paniquer, Kratos appela mon nom et posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire gentiment. Il tenta de m'apaiser en disant que rien n'était de ma faute, mais cela ne fit que m'énerver encore plus.

Et dans ma colère, je lui révélai sans le vouloir que l'enquête avait été mise en suspend. Lorsque je réalisai ce que j'avais dit, l'horreur se peignit sur mes traits et je reculai vivement de Kratos, baissant mon regard au sol tellement j'étais honteux. J'avais complètement échoué à venger sa famille. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face.

Mais Kratos ne pensait pas de cette manière. Il s'approcha de moi lentement et passa un bras autour de ma taille, me collant contre lui fermement et caressant mes cheveux pour m'apaiser. Il me répéta que ce n'était pas de ma faute et m'assura qu'il ne m'en voudrait jamais. Il souleva mon menton pour croiser nos regards et m'expliqua patiemment qu'il n'était pas étonné que l'enquête ait aboutie à ce résultat. Je voulu répliquer qu'il aurait pu s'en passer autrement, mais il me coupa en me promettant que nous trouverions une solution pour les arrêter. La détermination que je lus dans ses yeux me fit sourire et je me pressai contre son torse. Il m'avoua avec un sourire narquois que de toute façon, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de continuer l'enquête de son côté, qu'il n'avait aucune obligation envers Bryant, ce qui était vrai. Pour le moment, ce serait notre seule option pour tenter de mettre Kvar sous les barreaux. J'espérai que ce serait assez.

Je profitai de ce moment pour rester dans la chaleur de ses bras et je sentis mon cœur fondre lorsqu'il me dit qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais plus important que cette enquête à ses yeux. Je voulais aussi lui dire que je l'aimais, mais les mots refusaient toujours de quitter mes lèvres. Je me sentais mal par ce fait, je me sentais mal par cette partie de moi qui voulait protéger mon cœur dans une ultime défense. Je me contentai de lui sourire et de l'embrasser doucement avant de le remercier avec gratitude. Il parvenait toujours à alléger mon cœur de ses soucis. C'était l'une des multiples raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais assis dans le salon à écouter les nouvelles en fin d'après-midi lorsque Kratos rentra de travailler. Il vint me rejoindre et me tendit aussitôt une pile de feuilles par-dessus le dossier du divan sans dire un mot. Intrigué, je lui lançai un simple bonsoir avant de parcourir des yeux les feuilles qu'il me tendaient si avidement. Une joie immense m'envahit lorsque je compris qu'il s'agissait de la preuve dont nous avions besoin pour enfermer Kvar. J'étais tellement soulagé que je ne pouvais même pas le décrire dans des mots. Et je vis que Kratos vivait la même chose. Comment pourrait-il ne pas être content? Le meurtrier de sa famille allait enfin payer!

Soudainement, il déposa une main sur le dessus de ma tête et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je me frustrai aussitôt et tentai de le déloger. Après une courte bataille, j'attrapai son bras et le tira avec force. Kratos bascula par-dessus le divan et tomba sur moi. Je profitai de son moment d'inattention pour lui voler un baiser. J'étais tellement heureux que je n'étais déjà plus fâché par les taquineries de Kratos et lui décocha un sourire satisfait et victorieux. Il me donna la victoire avec un soupir amusé.

Je fus déçu lorsqu'il se releva, ayant voulu le garder plus longtemps près de moi. Mettant de côté ma déception, je lui demandai où il avait trouvé ce rapport. Je restai mortifié lorsqu'il m'apprit

qu'il l'avait reçu de la main de Zelos. Est-ce qu'il était fou? Kratos m'expliqua qu'il serait très étonnant que Zelos nous trahisse puisqu'il était lui aussi responsable. Je n'étais pas pleinement satisfait de cette réponse, mais je ne poussai pas le sujet. J'étais trop content que l'on avance enfin avec l'enquête. J'en oubliai presque l'anxiété que nous vivions ces derniers jours à attendre la décision de Bryant.

* * *

Le lendemain, je reçus un appel de Jiang Liu, qui m'invita à passer un moment dans sa demeure. J'acceptai, car il me restait à peine une semaine pour mener cette mission à terme. Il me demandait de le rejoindre au même bureau d'avocat que la dernière fois.

Je me rendis donc à Nara une seconde fois, chez Mao et Chang, à l'heure dont nous avions convié. J'attendis dans la salle d'attente que Liu ait terminé son chiffre. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Il sortit bientôt de son bureau, son manteau drapant ses épaules carrées. Lorsqu'il me vit, un grand sourire peignit ses traits sombres et élégants. « Ah, Monsieur Nagano! Je suis ravi de vous revoir! » Sa voix profonde était sincère, ce qui m'étonna. Je lui retournai son sourire. « Je suis moi aussi ravi de vous revoir, Monsieur Jiang. »

Liu marcha vers moi et posa une main dans mon dos, me dirigeant vers la sortie. « Me permettez-vous de vous appeler Sano? » Sa demande me surprit et je levai les yeux vers lui, seulement pour le voir me sourire gentiment.

« O-oui, bien entendu. » Je répondis simplement. Cela sembla lui plaire. « Alors appelez-moi Liu, je vous prie. » J'hochai la tête. Au moins, si j'avais autant sa confiance, cela me faciliterait les choses. Il m'amena à sa voiture et demanda à son chauffeur de conduire la mienne jusqu'à sa demeure.

* * *

Le trajet chez lui n'était pas très long. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant sa demeure, je ne pus faire autrement que rester bouche-bée. C'était… imposant. Je ne savais que dire d'autre. En passant le grillage d'entrée, nous contournâmes un superbe jardin asiatique, dont décoraient une multitude de plantes qui m'étaient inconnues. Je regardai au travers de la fenêtre avec une admiration non contenue. J'entendis Liu rire doucement. « Comment trouvez-vous mon jardin, Sano? » Il demanda doucement et sa voix me fit sursauter. Je me retournai pour le regarder. « C'est magnifique. Il y a plusieurs espèces de plantes et de fleurs que je ne connais pas. Proviennent-elles de Chine? » Je demandai d'une voix sincèrement curieuse. « Oui. Mon père retourne souvent en Chine pour s'occuper de notre compagnie. Il ramène presque toujours des spécimens ici. Je ne m'en plains pas. »

Après le jardin nous attendait sa demeure. Il s'agissait d'un grand manoir au goût architectural très poussé. Il semblait beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je laissai mon regard errer sur la façade du manoir.

« Habitez-vous seul ici? » Je demandai sans pouvoir me retenir. Liu me dépassa et marcha vers l'entrée. « Oui. Mais mon père demeure ici lorsqu'il se trouve au Japon. Et mon cousin Wu est plus souvent ici qu'il ne devrait l'être. Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de me sentir seul. » Il expliqua en atteignant la porte principale. « Après vous, Sano. » Il ouvrit la porte et j'entrai. Il la referma à ma suite. L'intérieur de son manoir était tout aussi imposant et luxueux. Je n'avais pas besoin de me demander d'où venait l'argent servant à sa construction. Je laissai mon regard se promener sur les escaliers travaillés et les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'un servant était venu prendre mon manteau pour le porter dans le vestiaire. Un autre homme arriva et s'inclina devant son maître. « Vous arrivez juste à temps, Monsieur Jiang. Le souper est prêt. » Liu hocha la tête avant de me diriger vers l'entrée d'un corridor. « Allons-y, dans ce cas. »

* * *

Le souper avait été agréable. Plus je côtoyais Liu, plus je me disais que c'était dommage qu'il soit un membre de la mafia. Il était un homme honnête, malgré sa profession. Plutôt réservé, il disait quand même tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Il me faisait beaucoup penser à Kratos, dans un sens. Dans tous les cas, il était loin de ressembler à Yggdrasil. Mon intuition me disait que ses buts devaient différer aussi.

Après le souper, il me mena dans une salle où il entreposait ses collections. J'en fus franchement étonné. Il possédait une grande quantité d'armes étrangères et rares et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander comment il avait pu se les procurer. Il rit doucement, caressant le couvercle de vitre recouvrant un Dragunov, un sniper rifle d'origine russe. « Disons seulement qu'avoir beaucoup de contacts aide énormément. » Un sourire moqueur s'épanouit sur mes lèvres. « J'en comprends donc que c'est un secret? » Liu répondit par un sourire égal au mien.

Mon regard fut alors attiré vers un autre mur et je m'approchai, intrigué. De plus près, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une multitude de peintures représentant de jeunes hommes d'une grande beauté affublés d'ailes de papillons. Ils étaient magnifiques. Je sursautai lorsque je sentis la présence de Liu derrière moi. Je ne me retournai pas cependant. « Est-ce vous qui avez peint tout ces portraits? » Je demandai sans les quitter des yeux.

« Oui. Je les ai tous peints à partir de vrais modèles. » Il expliqua d'un ton bas. Je sentis ses larges mains se poser sur mes bras et je me figeai. Je fis comme si rien ne me troublait. « Je vois que vous aimez beaucoup les papillons. » Je murmurai d'un ton calme. Une des mains de Liu remonta dans mon cou et déplaça mes cheveux de façon à exposer mon cou. « Ils me fascinent. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils peuvent renfermer une force leur permettant de braver l'hiver et être si délicats dans le même temps. Ils donnent toujours l'impression qu'ils s'effriteront au moindre toucher et que leur beauté éphémère disparaîtra aussi vite qu'elle est née. Ils me font penser à vous… » Il murmura d'une voix sensuelle avant que ses lèvres ne se promènent sur la peau sensible de mon cou. Je frissonnai à son toucher, mais ne bougeai pas. C'était comme si j'étais cloué sur place. « Vous m'avez plu dès le premier regard, Sano. Quelque chose d'inexplicable m'attire en vous qui fait en sorte que je ne cesse de penser à vous depuis notre rencontre. Peut-être est-ce votre beauté irréelle, votre regard perçant ou votre figure gracieuse… » Il ajouta encore dans un murmure et il embrassa le creux de mon cou, mordillant gentiment un point spécialement sensible. Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de réagir à ses attentions. Je devais rester calme. Je ne pouvais me permettre de le repousser bêtement. Ses mains toujours sur mes bras, il me pivota rapidement pour que je sois face à lui. Je pouvais voir le désir briller clairement dans ses yeux. Mon esprit se débattait furieusement pour trouver ce que je devais faire. La main de Liu caressa doucement ma joue. Un souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. « N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal. J'aimerais seulement que vous acceptiez d'être mien. Je pourrais vous offrir tout ce que vous n'avez jamais désiré; de l'argent, du pouvoir, un amant qui vous comblerait… » Je ne sus que répondre, même si cela me semblait tellement mal. Voyant que je ne répondais rien, Liu passa un bras autour de ma taille et approcha son visage du mien pour réclamer mes lèvres. Cela sembla enfin me sortir de ma torpeur.

« Non, arrêtez! » Je m'exclamai en poussant sur son torse pour me déloger de lui. Il me laissa m'éloigner, mais non sans un air déçu sur le visage. Je tentai de reprendre mon calme. « Je – je suis désolé, Liu. Mais j'ai déjà donné mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre. » Je soufflai en détournant le regard. Je ne voulais que personne autre que Kratos ne m'embrasse. Je voulais que personne

d'autre ne m'enlace ou ne puisse me réclamer sien. Seul Kratos avait ce droit. Je m'en voulu de ne pas avoir réagi avant, de ne pas l'avoir repoussé dès le moment où je compris ce qui arrivait.

Liu eut un rire triste et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène. « J'aurais dû savoir. Il aurait été étonnant qu'un bel homme comme vous n'ait pas d'amant. Je dois avouer que je jalouse l'homme qui a volé votre cœur. » Ses paroles me firent sursauter et je le regardai avec embarras.

« Co – comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un homme? » Je demandai malgré mon malaise. Un mince sourire se fit sur les lèvres du mafieux et il s'approcha de nouveau de moi, prenant une mèche de mes cheveux et jouant avec entre ses doigts. « Seulement mon instinct. Aucune femme ne serait capable de dompter cette vive lumière et ce fort caractère que je perçois en vous, de cela je suis certain. » Il murmura avant de relâcher ma mèche. Je fus immédiatement embarrassé par ses commentaires et réprimai tant bien que mal la rougeur qui voulait gagner mes joues. Je le regardai d'un œil prudent, ayant peur qu'il ne tente encore quelque chose. Liu sembla lire dans mes pensées. Il posa une main sur le mur derrière moi et me regarda dans les yeux. « Ne vous en faites pas. Même si je vous désire, je n'aime pas avoir un amant qui n'est pas disposé à retourner mon affection. Mais il est certain que si vous changez d'idée un jour, je serai plus qu'heureux de vous accueillir dans mon lit. » Il avoua avec sérieux et j'eus à nouveau de la difficulté à ne pas rougir devant ses paroles. Il s'éloigna de moi avec un sourire en coin.

À ce moment précis, quelqu'un cogna à la porte et Liu demanda à la personne d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit et le majordome entra, s'inclinant respectueusement devant Liu. « Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Monsieur Jiang, mais Monsieur Mizuno Atzuji vient d'arriver. Il voudrait prendre un peu de votre temps. » Liu en sembla mécontent, mais il acquiesça tout de même. « Très bien. Dites-lui que je serai avec lui dans quelques minutes. » Le majordome s'inclina de nouveau et quitta la salle. Liu se retourna vers moi, mais je ne le vis pas.

Mizuno Atzuji… Je connaissais ce nom. Il était un célèbre médecin, l'un des meilleurs de tout le Japon. Pourquoi donc avait-il des connections avec le clan Jiang? Cela sonnait très étrange…

Je sursautai lorsque la main de Liu effleura ma joue. Il me lança un sourire amusé. « À quoi pensiez-vous, le regard perdu comme ça? » Il demanda et je me forçai à arborer un air indifférent. « Oh, rien de bien important. » Liu ne pressa pas le sujet. « Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai malheureusement plus de temps avec vous. Un client vient d'arriver, je dois aller régler cela. » Il expliqua et je secouai la tête. Un client, hein? « Ce n'est pas grave. » Je répondis simplement et me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie de la salle. Liu me rejoignit et me prit le bras, me pivotant pour voir mon visage. « J'aimerais bien vous rencontrer de nouveau dans quelques jours, Sano. Nous n'avons toujours pas conclu un marché. Et de plus j'aurais un petit cadeau pour vous. » Il murmura et ses paroles me mirent mal à l'aise. « Un cadeau? Non, je ne sais pas si – » Je commençai d'une voix hésitante, mais Liu me coupa. « Attendez de le voir avant de refuser. Je vous promets que vous allez l'aimer. »

* * *

Lorsque je revins chez moi, je trouvai Kratos en train de regarder les nouvelles, sûrement en train de vérifier si l'on parlait de Kvar à la télévision. L'envie irrésistible d'être près de lui me prit, après avoir passé autant de temps près de Liu. J'entrai dans le salon et grimpai sur le divan, me collant contre son flan avec un soupir de contentement avant même qu'il ait le temps de me dire bonjour. Il sembla surprit de mon geste puisqu'il lui prit un long moment avant de m'enlacer. « Yuan? Est-ce que tout va bien? » Il demanda, inquiet de mes agissements. Je fermai les yeux et me pressai encore plus près. « Ça va. J'avais juste hâte de te voir, c'est tout. » Je murmurai, me rappelant les paroles de Liu. Kratos déposa un baiser sur mon front et joua avec la mèche qui cachait une partie de mon visage. « Et bien, si tu agis de cette manière à chaque fois que je te

manque, c'est loin d'être désagréable. » Il remarqua avec une pointe d'amusement. Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de glisser mes doigts le long de son torse d'une manière distraite. Je ne remarquai pas que Kratos se tendait sous mon toucher. J'étais trop préoccupé. « Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec Jiang? » Dès qu'il prononça sa question, j'arrêtai mes mouvements et poussai un long soupir. « Ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévu. Nous n'avons pas conclu de marché et je n'ai pas appris grand chose. Mais… Jiang Liu a profité de ce moment pour me demander de… de devenir son amant. » Je soufflai, attendant la réaction de Kratos. Réaction qui ne prit pas de temps pour venir. Le bras autour de ma taille resserra sa prise. Je levai le regard et vit l'expression mécontente et irritée de Kratos. « Est-ce qu'il t'a touché? » Il demanda d'un ton qui demandait des réponses. Je me sentis aussitôt mal de lui en avoir parlé, malgré qu'il était en droit de le savoir. Je me sentais en faute, comme si le fait que Liu me désire était de ma faute. « Il a essayé, mais je l'ai arrêté à temps. Je lui ai dit que j'appartenais déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Il a comprit, bien qu'il ait été déçu. Il n'est pas comme Rodyle. » Je tentai de le rassurer. Kratos n'en sembla pas plus content. « Si au moins tu n'étais pas si attirant, ce genre de situation arriverait moins souvent. » Il grogna et mon visage prit alors un air d'indignation. Je m'éloignai assez pour pouvoir le regarder de plus près. « Quoi, alors c'est de ma faute si des pervers comme Rodyle veulent me violer? » Je m'exclamai avec colère. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais entendre.

À ce moment précis, le visage de Kratos arbora un sourire en coin et il enfonça son doigt dans ma joue d'une manière hautement désagréable. « Exactement ce que je dis. L'idée aussi de te pavaner en public! » Il me taquina et je me frustrai encore plus. Je compris qu'il n'était plus vraiment fâché depuis que je lui avais dit que j'avais refusé les avances de Liu.

Je tassai sa main et lui jetai un regard noir. « Je ne me pavane pas en public! Tu devrais déjà savoir que je n'aime pas ce genre d'attention! » Je voulu me déprendre de Kratos, mon humeur complètement détruite, mais il ne pensait pas de la même façon. « Laisse-moi, espèce de – » Je m'irritai, mais le contact soudain des lèvres de Kratos sur les miennes m'empêcha de finir ma pensée. Le baiser était doux et langoureux, me faisant fondre et je me laissai aller dans son étreinte. Il semblait être doué à me faire oublier la raison de ma colère. Lorsqu'il brisa le contact, il caressa ma joue amoureusement. Son visage était de nouveau sérieux. « Je te taquine, tu le sais bien. Mais franchement, je n'aime pas quand d'autres hommes te reluquent de cette manière. » Il avoua avec sincérité et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à ces mots. J'aimais bien quand il était possessif envers moi. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui en un bref mouvement et entourai son cou de mes bras. Avant que Kratos ait eu l'idée de me repousser, je me penchai vers lui et mordillai le lobe de son oreille avant de murmurer sensuellement; « Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire avec si peu, Kratos. Je n'appartiens qu'à toi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux. » Mes paroles eurent un impact sur Kratos. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches, mais je ne pu dire si c'était pour les tenir dans cette position ou pour me repousser. Je regardai son visage et vit l'hésitation dans ses yeux. « Yuan – » Il commença, mais je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « S'il te plaît… Détends-toi et laisse-moi faire. Ça ne t'engage à rien. »

Kratos ne répondit rien, et je le pris pour son assentiment. Je déposai des baisers le long de son menton alors que mes mains trouvaient appui sur ses larges épaules, les caressant doucement. Je le sentis frémir sous mes attentions et cela m'encouragea à continuer. Je descendis dans son cou, laissant des doux baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau que je pouvais trouver et mordillant affectueusement, mais pas assez fort pour marquer la peau. J'avais assez de présence d'esprit pour ne pas le marquer, au cas où Yggdrasil venait à le voir. Mes mains descendirent lentement le long de ses bras, sentant ses muscles fermes sous mes doigts. Un grognement appréciateur

sortit de la bouche de Kratos. Ce son me donna des frissons dans le dos. Mes lèvres atteignirent bientôt le col de sa chemise, bloquant ma descente. Mes mains trouvèrent donc les boutons de sa chemise et entreprirent de les défaire lentement. Les mains de Kratos resserrent leur prise sur mes hanches et je savais qu'il allait probablement me repousser. Alors je fis rouler mes hanches sensuellement contre les siennes et capturai ses lèvres, étouffant son gémissement de plaisir dans le même temps. J'en profitai pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise et mes mains se posèrent sur son torse ferme, sentant la chaleur de sa peau. Je brisai le baiser et attaquai son torse avec ferveur alors que mes mains continuaient leur chemin de plus en plus bas. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent sa ceinture, les mains de Kratos les attrapèrent gentiment, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Je levai le regard vers son visage et rencontra les yeux brillants d'excuses de Kratos. Je soupirai de déception. Je savais d'avance qu'il ne céderait pas, mais j'avais tout de même voulu essayer.

Je fis un mouvement pour me lever, mais Kratos m'enlaça fermement, me tenant près de son cœur. Je le sentais trembler contre moi. « Pardonne-moi, Yuan. Je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça. » Il dit à contrecœur. Je fermai les yeux et poussai un long soupir avant de me déprendre de son étreinte. Je me levai et lui tournai le dos pour cacher l'expression de douleur qui s'empara de mon visage. « Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui suis assez stupide pour croire que tu me désirerais assez un jour pour revenir sur ta décision. » Je soufflai d'une voix blessée. J'entendis Kratos se lever mais avant qu'il puisse me rejoindre ou dire quoi que ce soit, son cellulaire sonna. Il le laissa sonner quelques fois avant de le prendre avec un soupir d'irritation. Son regard ne me quitta jamais, je pouvais le sentir.

« Allô, Kratos Aurion à l'appareil. » Il répondit d'une voix calme et j'entendis une voix irritée à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je sus bien assez vite qu'il s'agissait d'Yggdrasil.

Leur conversation fut courte. J'en compris qu'Yggdrasil voulait voir Kratos au plus vite. Lorsque ce dernier raccrocha, il lâcha un nouveau soupir et s'avança vers moi. « Yggdrasil veut me voir tout de suite. Il avait l'air hystérique. Ça doit concerner Kvar. » Il expliqua calmement, mais je ne répondis rien. Kratos attrapa mon bras et voulu me faire pivoter vers lui, mais je le fis lâcher prise, refusant de le regarder. « Tu devrais y aller. Il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre. » Je murmurai d'un ton ferme. Un silence suivit mes paroles. La main de Kratos prit soudainement mon menton et tourna mon visage sur le côté. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. « Je suis désolé, pour tout. On continuera cette conversation à mon retour, d'accord? » Son ton doux calma un peu ma douleur et j'hochai la tête. Je le regardai sortir de l'appartement sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Il commençait à se faire tard et Kratos n'était toujours pas rentré. Inquiet, j'appelai sur son cellulaire, mais jamais il ne répondit. Ma fureur s'était évaporée à chaque heure qui passait, seulement pour être remplacée par de l'inquiétude. Je me faisais un sang d'encre, surtout en sachant qu'il était allé voir Yggdrasil. Et ce dernier n'était pas de bonne humeur, après l'arrestation de Kvar. J'avais peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à Kratos, et cette peur me dévorait les entrailles avec chaque heure qui passait.

Lorsqu'il fut près de neuf heures du soir, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir lentement. Je me précipitai vers le hall d'entrée, mon visage envahit par l'inquiétude. « Kratos! Te voilà enfin, je – » Je m'interrompis aussitôt en voyant Kratos. Son visage était d'une blancheur cadavérique et ses traits étaient tirés, lui donnant l'air infiniment plus vieux. Il passa à côté de moi en soufflant un simple bonsoir et en évitant mon regard. Je restai pétrifié devant une telle attitude, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Kratos disparut dans ma chambre et je le suivis quelques secondes après, alarmé.

Il était assit sur mon lit, me tournant le dos. Je vins le rejoindre silencieusement et ma main effleura doucement son épaule. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à sa réaction. Kratos sursauta violemment et se retourna vers moi, de la peur bien visible dans ses yeux. Je ne pus que le fixer durant quelques secondes, ma main toujours suspendue dans les airs alors que je réalisais que quelque chose clochait vraiment avec lui. Il n'était plus du tout lui-même. On aurait dit qu'une différente personne se trouvait devant moi. Un sentiment d'immense appréhension s'empara de moi. Kratos sembla tenter désespérément de reprendre son calme. « Excuse-moi, Yuan. Je suis seulement un peu sur les nerfs. » Je me renfrognai à ses mots. Il voulait me faire croire que sa réaction était normale? Je n'étais pas dupe! « Kratos, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Je m'enquis doucement, n'essayant même pas de cacher mon inquiétude. Kratos détourna le regard. « Tout va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter. » Il répliqua d'un ton ferme. Irrité et inquiet au plus haut point, j'allais lui lancer une réplique, mais mes yeux furent inexplicablement attirés vers son cou. D'un geste brusque, j'écartai le col de sa chemise. Kratos écarta rapidement ma main, couvrant de nouveau son cou, mais j'avais eu le temps de voir le large suçon qui le décorait. Différentes émotions montèrent en moi en même temps; de la colère devant le refus de Kratos de me parler, de l'inquiétude en imaginant ce qui avait bien pu se passer et de la jalousie, car quelqu'un avait posé la main sur mon Kratos. Et je croyais savoir qui.

« Qui t'as fait ça? » Je demandai avec sérieux, tentant de contrôler les tremblements dans ma voix. Kratos grogna d'irritation avant de répondre durement. « Laisse tomber, tu veux? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. » Il fit un geste pour se lever, mais je n'étais pas prêt de le laisser partir. Je le retins vivement par le bras et tirai avec force, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et il retomba sur le lit. Je grimpai sur lui pour l'empêcher de se relever. « C'est Yggdrasil, n'est-ce pas? Il s'en est encore prit à toi? » Un grondement menaçant monta de sa gorge alors que la colère joignait la peur dans ses yeux. « Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber! » Cela ne fit qu'alimenter ma détresse.

Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, je le savais, mais il refusait de me le dire! Ça ne faisait que m'inquiéter encore plus. Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules dans un étau de fer. « Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, aussi effrayé! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour te rendre ainsi? » Je m'exclamai d'une voix suppliante.

Mes paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. La peur s'effaça dans les yeux de Kratos, ne laissant plus place qu'à une colère noire. Il inversa nos positions en un bref mouvement et je lâchai une exclamation de surprise alors que mon dos heurtait le matelas soudainement. Son poids m'écrasa inconfortablement et je tentai de le repousser, mais Kratos attrapa mes poignets et les immobilisa au dessus de ma tête. Mon cœur se débattit follement alors que j'étais incapable de bouger, de le déloger de moi. Kratos approcha son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que son souffle se mêle avec le mien, irrégulié. « Puisque tu veux tant savoir, je n'ai qu'à te montrer ce qu'il m'a fait. » Il murmura d'une voix grave et menaçante qui me déclencha de violents frissons.

Sans plus attendre, il s'empara de mes lèvres dans un baiser demandant et agressif, glissant sa langue entre mes lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise. Je me vis répondre malgré les protestations de mon esprit, qui me criait à quel point c'était mal, qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. J'avais tant désiré cette sorte d'intimité, j'avais tant attendu ce moment que je ne me rendais pas compte que quelque chose clochait, qu'il était anormal qu'il agisse ainsi alors que quelques heures auparavant il avait refusé mes avances. Ma langue se mêla avec la sienne alors qu'il explorait la caverne de ma bouche. Une de ses mains relâcha son étreinte sur mon poignet et se glissa sous mon chandail rapidement, caressant la peau de mon ventre et un violent frisson me

parcourut. Je manquai un souffle alors que Kratos continuait à ravir mes lèvres. Je brisai le baiser et lâchai un gémissement à la fois de plaisir et de douleur alors que ses doigts trouvèrent l'un de mes mamelons et le pincèrent sans douceur. Sa bouche trouva mon cou et ses lèvres caressèrent ma peau dans une douce illusion avant que ses dents ne plonge douloureusement dans ma peau tendre, la brisant au passage. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour que je reprenne mes esprits. J'ouvris les yeux et me mit à me débattre contre Kratos.

« Non, Kratos, arrête! » Je m'exclamai, horrifié et apeuré. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais! Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je sus qu'il ne me voyait pas véritablement. Il semblait perdu dans un monde à part, perdu dans les souvenirs de ce qu'Yggdrasil lui avait fait subir. Je ne pouvais plus me tromper, maintenant. Je savais ce qu'il lui avait fait et un étau de fer captura mon cœur à cette pensée.

Kratos n'écouta pas mes supplications. Il lécha le sang qui coulait de ma blessure et son autre main descendit et agrippa ma hanche douloureusement, me clouant au lit pour m'empêcher de me débattre. Je paniquai encore plus, mortellement conscient que si je ne l'arrêtais pas, j'allais être violé par l'homme que j'aimais. Mes mains trouvèrent ses épaules et je poussai de toutes mes forces, tentant de le déloger.

Mes efforts me méritèrent un violent pincement sur mon mamelon abusé et je lâchai un sifflement de douleur. Ses lèvres trouvèrent de nouveau les miennes, mais le baiser ne put me distraire de ce qui arrivait cette fois. Ses doigts qui torturaient mon mamelon descendirent le long de mon torse et je me figeai lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent à ma ceinture et jouèrent avec la boucle.

« S'il te plaît, arrête! » Je suppliai à nouveau, essayant de le déloger de plus belle. Un grondement sourd et contrarié monta de la gorge de Kratos et il attrapa mes poignets dans une main, les ramenant brusquement au dessus de ma tête. Il ouvrit habilement ma ceinture de l'autre.

Non, non, non! C'était un cauchemar, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire! Comment se sentirait Kratos lorsqu'il reprendrait ses esprits et qu'il verrait ce qu'il m'avait fait? Je ne voulais même pas m'imaginer.

Je me débattis de plus belle, luttant contre son emprise de toutes mes forces. Je parvins à pivoter mes hanches et repliai ma jambe, ne perdant pas de temps à lui décocher un coup de genou dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle et desserra son étreinte sur mes poignets. Avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre, je le claquai avec assez de force pour envoyer sa tête valser de côté. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Cela me peinait de lui faire du mal, mais c'était le seul moyen de le ramener à la réalité. Je profitai de son moment de choc pour m'éloigner de lui vivement, reprenant mon souffle. Kratos tourna la tête lentement vers moi et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. La surprise se transforma bientôt en horreur lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui venait d'arriver et l'état dans lequel je me trouvais; les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, des traces de morsure dans le cou et ma ceinture détachée. Il semblait incapable de parler alors qu'il s'assoyait, complètement mortifié. Je le regardai avec tristesse. « Veux-tu vraiment me violer comme il t'a violé? Si tu le fais, tu ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'Yggdrasil. Serais-tu capable de vivre avec toi-même après ça? » Je murmurai lentement d'une voix torturée. Je savais que mes paroles étaient dures, mais je devais lui faire comprendre la réalité de ce qui était arrivé. Des tremblements incontrôlables s'emparèrent de Kratos et il cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » Il murmura misérablement.

Des larmes se mirent alors à descendre le long de mes joues et je ne fis aucun effort pour les retenir. Je ne pleurais pas pour moi, mais pour lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi brisé, aussi torturé. Je m'approchai de lui prudemment, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Je déposai mes mains sur

les siennes et les écartai pour voir son visage torturé et hanté. « Kratos, je suis là. Tout va bien, tu n'as rien fait de mal. » Je murmurai pour le calmer, pour tenter de le convaincre que j'allais bien. Je déposai mon front contre le sien et serrai ses mains dans les miennes.

Kratos ferma les yeux, comme s'il tentait de s'enfermer dans un monde à part, comme s'il tentait d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. « Tu ne devrais pas me toucher. Je suis sale… » À ses paroles, j'approchai mon visage souillé de larmes du sien et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cela eut l'effet que je voulais. Kratos ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et je brisai le doux contact. Je lui souris tristement. « Je ne penserai jamais ça, Kratos. Peu importe ce qui peut arriver, je vais toujours te désirer, et je veux encore que tu me fasses l'amour. Mais je ne veux pas que notre première fois se passe ainsi. » J'expliquai d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, lui conviant mes sentiments réels et la peur que j'avais ressentie plus tôt. Oui, j'attendais avec impatience le moment où nos corps et nos âmes ne feraient qu'un, où je pourrais réellement croire que je n'appartenais qu'à Kratos et qu'il n'appartenait qu'à moi. Mais d'une façon aussi brutale… Non. Je voulais que notre première fois soit teintée de tendresse, douceur et passion, et j'étais certain que Kratos pensait la même chose.

Mes paroles eurent un effet dévastateur sur Kratos. Il fondit en larmes devant moi, son corps entier secoué de sanglots. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je refermai mes bras autour de lui et murmurai des mots doux pour le calmer. Le voir ainsi brisa mon cœur en mille morceaux. Au même moment, une colère aveugle m'envahit. Yggdrasil allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Kratos! Je me jurai que j'allais le faire payer, même si je devais en mourir.

Mais je me forçai à refouler ma colère pour le moment. Kratos avait besoin de réconfort, il avait besoin de moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant un long moment, assis sur mon lit, moi tenant Kratos tout près comme si j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse si je le relâchais. Éventuellement, ses sanglots diminuèrent et il finit par s'endormir, totalement épuisé. J'écoutai sa respiration régulière durant un long moment. Personnellement, je n'avais pas envie de dormir. J'étais trop secoué pour trouver le sommeil. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser Kratos seul, pas après ce qui était arrivé. Alors prudemment, je nous déplaçai jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit accoté contre la tête de mon lit et j'étendis Kratos sur le lit, déposant sa tête sur ma cuisse. J'entrepris de caresser doucement ses cheveux, le couvant d'un regard triste.

Yggdrasil ne mettrait plus la main sur lui, j'en faisais la promesse.

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec la vague impression que je devais me rappeler de quelque chose d'important. La douleur lancinante dans mon cou me rappela que je m'étais endormi assis contre la tête de mon lit, dans une position moins que confortable. Et la raison pour cela me revint soudainement et cruellement en tête; Kratos.

Cela ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps pour remarquer qu'il n'était plus couché sur le lit. Paniqué, je commençai à le chercher partout, jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles captent enfin le son de l'eau qui coule dans la douche. Aussitôt, je trouvai cela étrange. Il était très rare que Kratos prenne sa douche chez moi. La plupart du temps, il le faisait au quartier général. Pour quelle raison, je n'en savais rien. Peut-être ne se sentait-il pas totalement à l'aise chez moi, malgré tout le temps où il vivait avec moi maintenant…

Je chassai ces pensées et me changeai de vêtements avant d'entamer le déjeuner. J'avais presque terminé lorsque Kratos sortit de la chambre de bain. Je me retournai vers lui alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, proprement vêtu, mais l'air aussi fatigué et hanté que la veille. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il me vit et son regard se teinta de tristesse et de remords.

Je tentai de lui faire un sourire chaleureux, pour essayer de lui remonter le moral un peu. « Le déjeuner est bientôt prêt. Je te sers? » Je demandai doucement. Kratos sembla hésiter un moment avant de secouer la tête. « Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim. » Il murmura d'une voix à peine audible avant de prendre un verre d'eau et de sortir de la cuisine. Je restai figé durant un long moment, hautement inquiet de son attitude. Je ne savais pas s'il était mieux que je le laisse partir sans un mot ou si je devais tenter de le retenir…

Mon cœur gagna contre ma raison et je me précipitai après Kratos, le rattrapant juste au moment où il allait sortir de l'appartement. Je me précipitai sur lui et mes mains agrippèrent le dos de son manteau. Kratos arrêta tout mouvement et je pouvais sentir la tension monter en lui à mon geste.

Je me mordillai la lèvre avant de prononcer ce qui me tourmentait en un murmure. « Kratos, ne part pas… Je ne veux pas qu'Yggdrasil te fasse encore du mal… » Un long moment passa en silence avant que Kratos ne se retourne vers moi, cette tristesse encore plus prononcée dans son regard. Il leva sa main et effleura la trace de morsure dans mon cou qu'il avait faite. « Il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne de toi, pour éviter de te faire du mal à nouveau. » Il répliqua d'un ton plein de regret et de douleur. Sa main quitta mon cou et il se retourna à nouveau, mettant une main sur la poignée de la porte. Ses paroles me firent paniquer. J'eus l'impression qu'il voulait s'éloigner définitivement… Je m'agrippai à son bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir ainsi. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal pour ce qui est arrivé hier soir. Je ne t'en veux pas. » Je tentai de le convaincre, même si je savais d'avance que je ne réussirais pas.

«… Je suis désolé. » Il murmura en retour et avec ces trois simples mots, je savais que j'avais perdu sur toute la ligne. Kratos se fermait à moi, il refusait de rester près de moi par peur de me faire du mal. Et ce qui me chagrinait le plus, c'était que je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais possiblement faire pour le rassurer. Mes mots et mes actions ne suffisaient plus. Je soupirai longuement et fermai les yeux, mon visage prenant une expression d'agonie.

« Seulement… seulement soit prudent et reviens-moi… » Je le suppliai avec désespoir.

Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de rencontrer Yggdrasil à nouveau. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il ne le détruise pas encore plus…

Kratos ne répondit rien. Il se déprit doucement de mon étreinte et sortit de l'appartement rapidement. Je restai immobile durant un long moment avant de m'effondrer sur mes genoux, dévoré par mes regrets et mon anxiété. J'avais l'impression que nous avions touché le fond…

N'y avait-il rien que je pouvais faire?

* * *

Les prochains jours furent éprouvants pour nous deux. Toutes les nuits Kratos semblait hanté par des cauchemars affreux. Et lorsqu'il ne dormait pas, son visage portait une expression de souffrance et d'angoisse. Je voulais l'aider à passer au travers de cette épreuve, à oublier ce qu'Yggdrasil lui avait fait subir et ce qui l'angoissait autant. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider s'il ne me parlait pas. Et Kratos s'était complètement fermé depuis. Je me sentais complètement inutile, condamné à le regarder souffrir. Et cela me tuait.

Yggdrasil allait payer. Oh oui. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais il allait payer pour lui avoir fait autant de mal.

Il ne me restait que deux jours pour compléter ma mission lorsque je vis Liu de nouveau. Je ne savais pas trop si j'étais content de cette distraction ou non. Il semblait que plus je pensais à Kratos, plus mon cœur se mourait. Mais j'étais incapable de cesser de penser à lui. J'étais dans une impasse.

J'étais très nerveux lorsque je me présentai à la résidence de Liu. C'était ma dernière chance pour apprendre le plus d'informations possible sur cet homme. J'espérai que j'y arriverais sans trop de difficultés. Et j'étais nerveux non seulement à cause de cela, mais aussi à cause de l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers moi. Même s'il disait qu'il ne tenterait rien, on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent.

* * *

Liu m'accueilli avec le même grand sourire que la dernière fois. Il semblait que mon refus d'une relation intime avec lui ne l'avait pas déprimé. Il était probablement déterminé à me faire changer d'idée. Si c'était le cas, il allait être déçu.

Cette fois, il me fit visiter le reste de sa demeure. C'était vraiment charmant et je n'aurais pas de difficulté à m'y sentir à l'aise si je n'étais pas aussi nerveux. La dernière pièce qu'il me fit visiter fut son bureau. Mon regard se posa aussitôt sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Si au moins j'avais la possibilité d'y accéder, cela m'aiderait sûrement. Liu referma la porte derrière nous et se dirigea vers son bureau. « J'espère que vous vous souvenez de mon petit cadeau? » Il demanda d'un ton enjoué. Mon visage exprima aussitôt un air mal à l'aise. « Non, vraiment, vous n'êtes pas obligé… » L'idée de recevoir un cadeau d'un parfait inconnu ne me plaisait pas vraiment. C'était juste… étrange. Liu ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une petite valise qu'il déposa sur le bureau. « Regardez au moins de quoi il s'agit avant de refuser. » Il dit d'un ton doux et je me vis approcher du bureau malgré moi, la curiosité gagnant sur mon côté rationnel. J'ouvris lentement le couvercle et restai sans voix devant son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un Mauser Red9 C96, un pistolet semi-automatique d'origine allemande. Mais encore une fois, mes connaissances en matière d'armes à feu me permirent de voir les subtiles différences avec le modèle original. Le canon de l'arme était plus long de quelques millimètres et la prise était plus douce. Celui-ci aussi était de fabrication chinoise. Mes doigts touchèrent le métal froid du canon de l'arme.

Une arme comme celle-ci valait cher, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et il me l'offrait? Liu sembla lire dans mon esprit. Il s'approcha de moi et sa main caressa mon cou. Un frisson me parcourut et je penchai ma tête inconsciemment sur le côté, lui donnant plus de jeu. « Il n'y a rien qui soit hors de prix pour vous, Sano. » Il murmura d'une voix sincère. Mais même s'il le pensait vraiment, je me sentais mal d'accepter un pareil cadeau. Je me retournai, mon dos accotant contre le bureau et regardai Liu dans les yeux. « Je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau. C'est beaucoup trop. » Je protestai et Liu sembla pensif. Après un moment, il se pencha vers moi, ses mains prenant appui sur le bureau de chaque côté de mes hanches, m'emprisonnant dans le même temps. Un mince sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. « Alors dans ce cas, disons que cela pourrait être votre paiement en échange d'un petit service. » À ces mots, je me tendis et détournai le regard. « Je vous ai déjà dit que j'appartenais à quelqu'un. » Je soufflai d'un air contrarié. Le mafieux rit doucement et souleva mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Ne vous en faites pas, je ne pensais pas à cela. Je sais que vous êtes sincère dans vos sentiments et jamais je ne vous aurais demandé de tricher votre amant. Non, je me demandais plutôt si vous accepteriez d'être mon modèle. J'aimerais peindre un tableau de vous. Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que vous. » Il avoua sa requête et je me sentis rougir malgré moi.

Je réfléchis à son offre. Je ne perdais rien à accepter, si ce ne serait plus de temps à chercher des informations sur le clan Jiang.

« Très bien. J'accepte. » Je lançai et Liu sembla hautement satisfait. « Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Seriez-vous prêt à commencer aujourd'hui? » Il demanda et j'acquiesçai. « Oui, pourquoi pas? » Il me libéra et se dirigea vers une autre porte. Il se retourna vers moi avant de l'emprunter. « Laissez-moi seulement quelques minutes, je dois vérifier mon matériel. »

J'acquiesçai de nouveau et le vit ouvrir la porte sur ce qui semblait être son atelier. Il ne m'avait pas montré cette salle plus tôt.

Voyant que j'avais plusieurs minutes seul, je me dirigeai vers son ordinateur et commençai à fouiller dans ses dossiers, cherchant n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'être utile. Je fus surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas mit de mot de passe en place. Étrange. Rapidement, je trouvai un dossier prometteur et le copiai sur une clé USB. Je voulu chercher un peu plus, mais j'entendis des sons derrière la porte de l'atelier et je fermai rapidement tout ce que j'avais ouvert, retournant à la page d'accueil. Je me retournai et fit mine de m'intéresser plutôt à l'arme que Liu m'avait donnée. Liu ouvrit la porte du bureau et me lança un sourire. « Venez avec moi, si vous le voulez bien. » Il ne sembla pas trouver que quelque chose clochait. Sinon, il ne le montra pas.

Je m'exécutai et le suivit jusque dans son atelier. Liu alla chercher une boîte blanche pendant que je laissais mon regard se promener sur mes environs. Son atelier était un véritable fouillis. Je me demandai comment il parvenait à s'y retrouver. Un mur au complet était recouvert de dessins et de peintures non terminées. Trop perdu dans la contemplation de ces tableaux, je ne vis pas que Liu me tendait la boîte blanche. Je le regardai avec un air surpris. « Ouvrez-le, c'est ce que j'aimerais que vous portiez. » Il m'informa d'une voix douce. Je soulevai le couvercle de la boîte et mes doigts touchèrent le tissu coloré et soyeux d'un kimono. Je le sortis délicatement de la boîte pour l'admirer. D'un dégradé blanc et bleu ciel, des fleurs de sakura noires étaient délicatement brodées sur le tissu. « C'est… magnifique. » Je prononçai sans lâcher le kimono des yeux. Liu posa une main sur mon épaule et me tourna vers un paravent situé dans un coin de la salle. « Essayez-le, dans ce cas. » Il me dit et j'acquiesçai.

Une fois derrière le paravent, je me dévêtis et enfilai le kimono. Lorsque je ressortis, c'était purement un regard d'admiration qui se posa sur moi. Liu vint me rejoindre lentement. « Il vous va parfaitement. Vous êtes encore plus beau et désirable ainsi. » Il m'assura avant de me guider vers le milieu de la pièce où un luxueux divan noir attendait. Liu détacha mes cheveux doucement, les laissant tomber librement sur mes épaules. « Je vous laisse vous installer comme vous vous sentez le mieux. » Il me dit doucement. Je m'exécutai, ne me sentant pas tout à fait à l'aise. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose auparavant. Je m'étendis sur le côté, repliant mes jambes un peu et déposant mon bras sur le bras du divan. Ma tête trouva appui sur mon bras et je regardai Liu avec un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et me regarda pensivement pendant un moment.

Bientôt, il se pencha vers moi et entreprit d'arranger les petits détails. Il remonta un peu le bas de mon kimono de façon à exposer plus de mes jambes. Il exposa l'une de mes épaules et déplaça mes cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient comme il le voulait. Il recula alors et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « C'est parfait ainsi. Je ne pourrais espérer mieux. » Il déclara avant d'aller s'installer derrière un tableau vierge. Prenant un crayon, il m'observa longuement et pensivement. Je restai le plus immobile possible, fixant un point sur le mur derrière lui. Je ne le vis pas froncer les sourcils et lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa question me décontenança. « Pourquoi êtes-vous si nostalgique? » Je relevai le visage et le regardai sans comprendre. « Je ne suis pas… nostalgique. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? » Je soufflai difficilement. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de mon interlocuteur. « Avez-vous déjà prêté attention au langage du corps, Sano? Si l'on est assez observateur, on peut connaître une personne sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole. Les gestes du corps valent beaucoup plus que ne le font des mots. » Il expliqua en me regardant intensément. Je ne répondis rien, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer. « Par exemple, lorsque vous êtes entré, le fait que vous yeux se déplaçaient toujours de droite à gauche en évitant de rester posés sur moi trop longtemps m'apprennent que vous êtes nerveux en ma

présence. Qui plus est, la façon dont vos épaules étaient recourbées ne serait-ce qu'un peu me font croire que quelque chose vous tracasse. Et juste avant que je vous pose cette question, vos pupilles s'étaient tournées vers la gauche, signifiant que vous pensiez au passé, à ce qui est arrivé qui vous rend si triste. Et le fait qu'ils ne se portent pas vers la droite indique que vous refusez de penser au futur, que vous avez peur de ce qu'il peut contenir. » Il avait murmuré ces paroles avec une conviction sans faille. Et tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Je me mordis la lèvre, incapable de détourner mon regard des yeux scrutateurs de Liu. Il eut un sourire mélancolique. « Et le fait que vous vous mordez la lèvre en ce moment même me fait dire vous êtes effrayé de voir à quel point votre âme est à découvert devant moi, à quel point tout ce que je viens de dire est vrai. » Il termina et je fermai les yeux, tentant de l'empêcher de voir encore plus en moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait pu deviner autant de choses avec de si petits gestes. Son pouvoir d'observation était réellement effrayant. Il était vrai que je pensais sans cesse à Kratos, à notre relation, à ce qu'Yggdrasil lui avait fait. Et j'avais peur de savoir ce que le futur nous réservait. Car il ne pouvait possiblement y avoir autre chose qu'encore plus de souffrance. Je le savais, ce pour quoi je restais tourné vers le passé, vers le peu de moments heureux que nous avions eu au travers de toute cette souffrance.

Je rouvris les yeux et ne tentai pas de cacher la tristesse qui me dévorait cette fois. « Comment faites-vous pour être aussi observateur? » Je demandai faiblement. Liu me regarda un long moment sans parler et bientôt il commença à dessiner sur sa toile. « Mon père m'a élevé d'une façon très dure. Ma mère est morte peu de temps après ma naissance; il a donc dû m'élever seul. Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, il a toujours fait partie de la mafia japonaise. Il avait très peu de temps pour moi, le passant avec ses nombreux clients. Et dès le moment où il me donnait de l'attention, c'était pour me former à suivre ses traces. Je devais l'écouter et jamais je ne devais l'interrompre, au risque de recevoir une sévère correction. » Alors qu'il parlait, mon regard s'adoucit. Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. « J'étais donc un enfant renfermé, qui ne parlait jamais, mais qui observait tout autour de lui. Je crois bien que c'est ainsi que je développai mon sens de l'observation. Plus le temps passait, plus il m'était facile de cerner l'humeur des gens autour de moi, de remarquer tous ces petits détails que me disaient ce que les gens pensaient réellement. » Le regard de Liu se teinta de tristesse.

« Vous n'avez jamais voulu suivre les traces de votre père, n'est-ce pas? » Je lui demandai tout en sachant déjà la réponse. Il déposa son crayon et poussa un soupir. « Non. J'ai toujours voulu devenir peintre de profession. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me couper de la mafia de mon père. Je le pourrais, mais si je le faisais, je n'aurais plus aucune façon d'arrêter mon père. » Je restai confus par ses paroles. Arrêter son père? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… « Mon père est un homme foncièrement mauvais. Il est avide d'argent et se fiche des moyens qu'il doit emprunter pour y arriver. En Chine, avant que je ne prenne l'organisation en main, j'ai découvert qu'il vendait bon nombre d'armes à deux gangs de rue rivales qui s'entretuaient constamment en plein jour dans les rues passantes de Shangai. Ces deux gangs rivales payaient extrêmement cher pour obtenir ses armes modifiées. Mon père alimentait le bain de sang et cela l'importait peu. J'ai été dégouté par cela. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à accepter de prendre en charge ses affaires, ainsi je peux garder un œil sur lui et l'empêcher de fournir des armes aux mauvaises personnes. Je n'en fourni qu'aux collectionneurs. Je ne crois pas que je supporterais de savoir que les armes que je produis et vend enlève la vie d'innocentes personnes. » Ses aveux me rendirent perplexe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ses motivations pour être dans la mafia chinoise étaient de cette nature. Et étrangement, je savais qu'il ne mentait pas. Il était… un homme bon. Il sacrifiait son rêve pour empêcher des massacres inutiles. J'en fus sincèrement touché. Un sourire sincère

s'afficha sur mes lèvres. « Vous êtes bon. Il est rare de rencontrer des hommes comme vous dans la mafia. » Je soufflai honnêtement. Liu me répondit aussi par un sourire. « Merci. Bon, assez parlé, et si nous nous remettions à la tâche? » Il dit avec amusement et j'accotai de nouveau ma tête sur mon bras, le laissant s'atteler à la tâche.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, je regardai aussitôt le dossier que j'avais copié de l'ordinateur de Liu. Lorsque je fis défiler son contenu, je fus content de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas mentit. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, si ce ne serait que le nom de ses clients et des transactions qu'il faisait avec eux. La plupart était des gens connus dans leur domaine, et riche à craquer. Le profil parfait pour un collectionneur. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Yggdrasil n'avait aucune raison de se méfier d'eux. Enfin, au moins pas de Jiang Liu. Son père était une autre histoire, même si Liu essayait de réprimer ses ardeurs.

Dans tous les cas, il n'essayait pas de prendre le contrôle du marché noir au Japon. Yggdrasil n'avait rien à craindre d'eux tant et aussi longtemps que Liu tenait la tête du clan Jiang.

* * *

La journée de la remise de mon dernier rapport, je me rendis dans le bureau d'Yggdrasil comme prévu. Dès que je vis le yakuza, j'eus la plus grande difficulté au monde à cacher toute la haine bouillante que je ressentais envers lui.

Lui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Lorsqu'il me vit entrer, il ne me lança même pas une remarque cinglante comme il en avait l'habitude de faire. Cela ne me dérangea pas. J'étais même plutôt content de voir que quelque chose le dérangeait ainsi. Je m'avançai jusqu'à son bureau et lui tendit mon rapport. Il le prit d'un geste rageur et le détailla rapidement du regard. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il leva un regard sceptique sur moi.

« C'est tout? »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Il n'est pas une menace pour vous. » J'avais gagné du respect envers Liu et je ne voulais pas qu'Yggdrasil tente de lui faire du mal. Liu n'était pas un homme mauvais. Comme Kratos, il avait été imposé une vie dont il ne voulait pas. Yggdrasil grogna d'irritation. « Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger! » Je m'inclinai respectueusement. « Veuillez me pardonner. » Je lâchai d'un ton neutre.

Yggdrasil ne poussa pas le sujet et j'en fus encore étonné. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'il soit aussi frustré? Mais je devais admettre que j'aimais bien le voir ainsi. Il se pencha sur son bureau et me regarda d'un œil mauvais. « Ça tombe bien que tu sois ici. J'ai une mission urgente à donner et tous mes autres espions sont déjà occupés. » Je restai silencieux, attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait en tête. Il fouilla dans son bureau pour en sortir plusieurs photos qu'il jeta sans ménagement sur le bureau. Lorsque j'y jetai un coup d'œil, je ne m'attendais pas à connaître les gens qui y figuraient. Dorr, le ministre des affaires étrangères. Yoshihiro Tsubaki, le ministre de la justice. Takashi Aito, le ministre de l'économie.

Mon cerveau atteignit une conclusion que je n'aimais pas du tout. Je me forçai à rester calme. Je levai le regard sur Yggdrasil. « Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vois pas le rapport qui uni ces trois hommes. » Je mentis d'une voix neutre. Car je savais où Yggdrasil voulait en venir. Mais je voulais retarder l'inévitable. Yggdrasil se releva et ses mains frappèrent violement le bureau, faisant tomber les photos par terre. « Il se trouve que deux de ces trois ministres on évité la mort que je leur avais planifiée. Et quant au troisième, il a été arrêté par les actions du même poste de police. » Il ragea et il me prit tout mes efforts pour ne pas montrer la détresse qui montait en moi en sachant ce qui allait venir. Le yakuza continua, implacable. « Et puisque cet incapable de ministre de la sécurité n'arrive pas à les garder sous son contrôle, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de

m'occuper d'eux moi-même. Voici donc ta mission; je veux que tu infiltres le département de police d'Okinawa et que tu me ramènes toutes les informations possibles sur les officiers de police, et en particulier sur leur commissaire. Ne laisse rien de côté, j'ai besoin de tout savoir sur eux, jusqu'au moindre détail. » Sa voix froide et irritée me fit l'effet d'une baffe. Cette fois je ne sus comment je parvins à empêcher mon visage de perdre toutes ses couleurs.

Il… il me demandait de trouver des informations sur mes collègues et Bryant pour qu'il puisse les traquer et les tuer! Je… je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on arriverait à cette situation. Cette mission, je ne pourrais la réussir. Je ne pourrais jamais condamner mes amis et mon supérieur. Je préférais toujours choisir la mort. Et c'est sûrement ce qui arriverait une fois qu'Yggdrasil découvrirait ma véritable identité.

Je me sentis soudainement pris au piège et un malaise me prit. Je devais partir vite d'ici, je devais avertir Bryant de cette mission. J'entendis à peine Yggdrasil me dire que je disposais d'une semaine pour accomplir la mission. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je lui répondais avant de sortir du bureau et des quartiers généraux. Une fois dehors et dans la sécurité de ma voiture, je sortis mon cellulaire et composai le numéro de Bryant d'une main tremblante. Lorsqu'il répondit enfin, je pris un court moment de silence avant de parler.

« Bryant, c'est Yuan. Il… il faut que je vous parle, mais pas ici. » Je commençai d'une voix tremblante. Bryant distingua la panique dans ma voix.

« Calme-toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il ne te sert à rien de paniquer, d'accord? Bon, j'ai quelques petites choses à finir et je rentre chez moi. Viens me voir dans une heure. Il y a aussi quelque chose dont je dois te parler. » Même si Bryant tenait à me calmer, sa dernière phrase eut tout l'effet contraire. Quelque chose dont il voulait me parler… Il devait sûrement avoir prit sa décision quant à mon transfert. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant un moment. « Yuan? Yuan, tu m'écoutes? » La voix inquiète de Bryant me parvint et je me repris brutalement. « Euh oui. Je vous vois tout à l'heure. » Je murmurai avant de raccrocher.

Je regrettai soudainement d'avoir appelé Bryant. Au lieu d'alléger mon cœur de ses fardeaux, cela ne faisait que l'alourdir encore plus.

* * *

J'arrivai chez Bryant avec le cœur teinté par l'appréhension. J'avais peur de connaître son verdict. Car je savais que c'était de cela qu'il voulait me parler. Je cognai contre la porte d'entrée et Bryant vint bientôt m'ouvrir, le visage grave. Ce qui ne fit que m'affoler encore plus. Il me demanda d'entrer et je le suivis jusqu'au salon. Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Bryant, sa maison me sembla atrocement vide et inhospitalière… C'était probablement le résultat de mon état d'esprit. Il s'assit sur le sofa et me fit signe de faire pareil. Je m'exécutai, me sentant plus qu'inconfortable. Le silence, à nouveau, s'imposa à mon esprit.

« Alicia n'est pas là? » Je m'enquis doucement et Bryant secoua la tête. « Non, elle est sortie faire des courses. Elle devrait rentrer dans environs une heure. » Il expliqua sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Personnellement, je n'avais pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

« De quoi tenais-tu à me parler? » Mon supérieur s'enquit fermement et je me raidis à la simple pensée de ce que je devais lui dire. Mais je n'avais plus le choix, n'est-ce pas? Je me forçai à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Cela concerne la nouvelle mission qu'Yggdrasil m'a donnée. » Je commençai d'un ton grave. Bryant ne cilla pas. Il croisa les bras et m'indiqua silencieusement de continuer.

« Voilà. Yggdrasil m'a avoué qu'il contrôle le ministre de la sécurité. À cause de cela, plusieurs départements de police sont corrompus, mais plusieurs résistent encore. Le notre en fait partie. » J'expliquai lentement et je pus discerner de l'anxiété sur le visage de Bryant lorsqu'il apprit que

le ministre de la sécurité était corrompu. Et je le comprends bien. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle très rassurante. Je continuai, sentant que je n'aurais pas la force de dire tout ce que j'avais à dire sinon.

« Notre département est le plus près du quartier général d'Yggdrasil et nous avons fait échoué ses plans à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il en a assez. Il m'a ordonné de… de trouver le plus d'informations possible sur vous et les autres officiers du département. Où ils habitent, leurs fréquentations, leurs occupations, tout ce qui peut lui avérer utile. Il veut probablement se débarrasser de nous. » Vers la fin, j'avais de la difficulté à contrôler les tremblements de ma voix.

Je savais déjà que je ne pouvais mener cette mission à terme, cela m'était impossible. Mais je devais au moins le dire à Bryant. Je n'avais pas le choix. Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous. J'avais détourné le regard, incapable de supporter le sien plus longtemps.

« Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec cette mission? » Sa voix brisa enfin le silence. Mais elle m'alerta encore plus. Il était trop calme, après avoir appris de telles nouvelles. Je serrai les poings sur mes cuisses.

« Vous savez bien que je ne le ferai pas! Comment le pourrais-je, alors que je vous mènerais à votre mort? Sans compter mes collègues et moi-même! » Je m'exclamai, une expression d'agonie déchirant mes traits.

Bryant se leva sans un mot et arpenta la salle, une expression pensive au visage. « Même si tu ne le fais pas, même si tu refuses de le faire, il est certain qu'Yggdrasil ne laissera aucun de nous tranquille. Il mettra un autre de ses espions sur le cas. Et en conséquence de cause, il finira par apprendre ton existence en tant qu'officier de police. » Il pensa tout haut et l'entendre ne fit qu'empirer ma détresse. Oui. Tôt ou tard, je me ferais découvrir. Il y avait tant de façon pour Yggdrasil de découvrir mon identité s'il mettait l'un de ses espions sur le cas du département de police. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre? J'avais l'impression atroce qu'un compte à rebours s'était enclenché, un qui allait déterminer l'heure de ma mort. La voix de Bryant me tira de nouveau hors de mes pensées.

« Mais cette situation ne fait que renforcer ma décision. » Il se retourna alors vers moi et un froid glacial m'envahit. Je serrai mes poings encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Non, il ne pouvait pas dire…

« Les préparatifs sont déjà en court. Dans deux semaines, tu seras transféré à Fukushima. » Il expliqua simplement, son visage neutre et calme.

Je ne sus comment réagir durant un long moment alors que je digérais la nouvelle. C'était… c'était terminé! Dans à peine deux semaines, je devrais dire adieu à Kratos, l'effacer de ma vie complètement! Non, je ne pouvais pas accepter une telle décision! Je me levai prestement, la panique se peignant sur mes traits.

« Bryant! Vous ne pouvez pas! Je – » Je m'exclamai mais Bryant me coupa durement. « C'est assez, Yuan! Je comprends tes sentiments, mais il en va de ta vie! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des petits caprices! »

Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long de mes joues à ses mots. Des caprices? Alors que j'allais perdre la personne que j'aimais une seconde fois?

« Non, vous ne comprenez rien! Je l'aime! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde! Ce que vous me demandez est pire que la mort! » Je répliquai d'une voix secouée par la souffrance. Bryant grogna et s'approcha de moi. Je ne m'attendis pas à ce qui s'ensuivit. La main de Bryant me claqua avec une force qui parsema ma vision de blanc et faillit me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je frottai ma joue endolorie et regardai Bryant avec choc. Il attrapa mes épaules et me secoua.

« Yuan, reprends tes esprits, bon sang! Essaye donc de penser à ses sentiments quelques secondes! Crois-tu qu'il serait heureux que tu te sacrifies pour lui? Non, il préférerait sûrement que tu reste en sécurité, même si cela signifie de ne plus te voir. Tant que tu es en vie, il reste toujours de l'espoir! » Il me gronda et je restai complètement immobile, si ce ne serait de ma lèvre qui se mit à trembler alors que j'assimilais ses paroles. « Tant que tu restes en vie, il y a une chance que tu puisses revoir Aurion un jour. Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un peu confiance en moi, tu saurais que je vais mettre ce salaud d'Yggdrasil sous les barreaux, même si cela doit me prendre des années. Je ne laisserai pas tes efforts être en vain. » Il ajouta d'un ton plus doux. Maintenant, les larmes qui roulaient le long de mes joues n'étaient plus de rage, mais d'acceptation de mon sort et de haine envers moi-même. J'étais tellement égoïste! Je ne m'étais jamais préoccupé des sentiments de Kratos, étant près à sacrifier ma vie pour lui alors que ce devait être la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Bryant avait raison. Je n'avais qu'une solution; effacer toutes traces de mon existence et commencer une «nouvelle vie» ailleurs, dans un autre département à l'autre bout du pays où il serait impossible de me retracer. Mais même si j'acceptais cette solution, cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne la détestais pas.

Bryant fit alors un geste dont je ne m'étais pas attendu. Sentant ma détresse, il me prit dans une forte étreinte, déposant son menton sur le dessus de ma tête. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait agi ainsi avec moi.

« Je n'aime pas plus l'idée de te voir t'éloigner, Yuan. Tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Tu es le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je ne pourrai plus te voir non plus jusqu'à ce qu'Yggdrasil soit hors d'état de nuire. Juste y penser me fait du mal. » Il murmura des paroles sincères. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de me calmer, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile alors que les mots de Bryant ne faisaient que renforcer ma peine. « Et je n'aime pas l'avouer, mais Aurion doit penser la même chose que moi. Il sait sûrement que c'est le seul moyen de te protéger. Au rythme où les choses vont, tu deviendras bientôt une cible pour Yggdrasil. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'Aurion reste loin de toi. »

Je relevai mon visage souillé de larmes vers lui et lui jetai un regard outré. « Bryant je vous ai déjà dit que – » Je commençai d'un ton indigné, mais il me coupa net. « Je sais que tes sentiments sont réels, et je ne dis pas ça pour me moquer de toi. Je dis cela car tu sais quel sort lui est réservé lorsqu'Yggdrasil tombera enfin. Je veux seulement t'éviter une trop grande déception. » Il expliqua lentement et j'eus envie de protester, mais je savais que cela n'y changerait rien. Je n'avais pas le pouvoir d'éviter la prison à Kratos.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il semblait inévitable que je le perde. J'agrippai le tissu de la chemise de Bryant et poussai un long soupir de lassitude. « Pourquoi êtes-vous tout le temps si dur avec moi? » Je demandai tout haut, n'ayant plus la force de combattre contre mon sort. Mais je voulais savoir pourquoi il me blessait toujours avec ses mots. Bryant soupira à son tour et l'une de ses mains se posa derrière ma tête, l'attirant plus près de son torse. Cette proximité avec mon supérieur, quoiqu'étrange, me faisait du bien. « Je suis dur avec toi car je sais que tu es capable de prendre mes paroles et de les surmonter. Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour te faire avancer. J'ai confiance en toi Yuan, je l'ai toujours fait. » Je n'avais rien à répondre à cela. Je fermai les yeux à nouveau et laissai aller ma peine dans les bras de Bryant.

* * *

J'étais resté un long moment chez Bryant, ne le quittant que lorsqu'Alicia revint. Je retournai dans mon appartement et dès le moment où je franchis le seuil, un silence de mort m'accueilli. C'était sûrement le reflet du vide béant qui dévorait mon âme. Je savais que Kratos ne serait pas

à la maison avant un bon moment, et je me surpris à penser que c'était une bonne chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit ainsi, dans cet état. Il avait déjà assez de soucis en ce moment, il n'avait pas besoin que je lui en rajoute.

Entrant dans la chambre de bain, je lavai mon visage, mais vis que même si j'avais effacé les traces de larmes, j'avais l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Je sortis de la chambre de bain et entrai dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Mon regard se posa alors sur le manteau de Kratos, déposé sur une chaise. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, Je le pris délicatement dans mes mains et reculai vers le mur, m'y laissant glisser jusqu'à terre. Je fermai les yeux et tint le vêtement tout près de mon cœur.

« Voici l'adresse où j'habite et mon numéro de téléphone. Si jamais tu as envie de me parler ou tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir, n'hésite pas. » Je lui proposai d'un ton ferme et assuré.

« Attends! Tu oublies ton manteau! » Sa voix forte me parvint clairement.

« Garde-le. Ça te donnera une excuse pour venir me voir! »

Oui, c'était notre première rencontre. Cette fatale journée du 14 mars. Où tout avait commencé. Cela me paraissait presque irréel lorsque je pensais que nous n'étions que des étrangers il y avait deux mois de cela. En seulement deux mois, ma vie avais été complètement tordue dans les mains de la destinée. J'accotai ma tête contre le mur alors que d'autres souvenirs affluèrent dans mon esprit.

« Je vais t'aider. Je comprends ce que tu as dû ressentir et je comprends que cet être doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait. C'est en même temps mon travail de l'arrêter pour de bon afin qu'il ne commette plus aucun crime. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Kratos. « Merci beaucoup. Je te promets que je me laisserai arrêter en même temps qu'Yggdrasil. »

« Oh, je n'aurai pas besoin de le faire. »

« Qu-quoi? M-mais pourquoi? »

« Simplement à te voir parler, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas parmi les yakuza par plaisir, je me trompe? Je considère que ce que tu es entrain de faire est ta manière de te repentir. Je ne t'arrêterai donc pas après tout cela. »

Je me souviens encore de l'expression qui décorait son visage à mes paroles. À bien y repenser, c'était la seule fois où je l'avais vu pleurer, si je ne comptais pas ce qui était arrivé il y avait quelques jours. Je préférais ne pas m'en souvenir, pour ne pas me mettre encore dans une colère noire.

« Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi? Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas me défendre? » Je lui demandai, voulant avoir une réponse honnête.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Ce monde est beaucoup plus dur que tu ne pourrais te l'imaginer, Yuan. » Il murmura d'un ton abattu.

« J'en suis conscient, mais je dois le faire, peut importe ce que je devrai endurer pour arrêter le meurtrier de ta famille. » Je répliquai d'un ton ferme, mais plus doux que tout à l'heure.

« Yuan, comprends-moi... Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un d'autre meure à cause de moi. »

« Et je ne veux pas que cet enfoiré s'en sorte après ce qu'il a fait à ta famille. »

Depuis le début, j'aurais dû écouter Kratos, j'aurais dû tenir compte de ses sentiments. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Et je me retrouvais maintenant avec une seule alternative; partir au loin ou mourir. Jamais je n'avais pensé à me préoccuper de ce que lui voulait. Un sourire amer décora mes lèvres alors que je réalisais à quel point j'avais été stupide. Et à quel point je l'étais encore.

« Et voilà, je viens de promettre à Anna que je prendrais grand soin de toi! » Je m'exclamai tout bonnement avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu es bien certain? J'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis arrivé chez toi, c'est plutôt moi qui s'occupe de toi. » Kratos déclara avec humour et je m'offusquai rapidement. « Pardon? » M'exclamai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

« Je dis simplement qu'à voir ton expression en mangeant un simple curry hier soir me prouve que tu ne dois pas bien manger souvent. » Pointa-t-il avec exactitude.

« Ce n'est pas… Je veux dire… En fait… »

Cette fois, mon sourire devint chaleureux alors que je me rappelais toutes ces fois où l'on s'était taquiné ainsi. Cela m'avait prit un long moment avant de comprendre à quel point il était déjà important à mes yeux, à quel point sa présence réchauffait mes journées.

Soudainement, les bras de Kratos se refermèrent autour de ma taille et il m'attira doucement près de lui. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

« Kratos! » Je murmurai, le souffle court.

« Je ferai de mon mieux… » Il répliqua d'une voix tremblante.

« Je trouves que… tu t'en sors plutôt bien… » Je blaguai en riant faiblement.

« Tu m'as manqué Yuan… Cette semaine a été insupportable sans toi. » Il murmura près de mon oreille, ce qui causa des frissons le long de mon dos.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi… »

Je me rappelai la première fois où Kratos m'avait tenu près de son cœur. Ce moment resterait gravé à jamais dans mon esprit, comme tant d'autres. Je n'avais pas su reconnaître le sentiment puissant qui m'avait envahi à ce moment, ni la raison pour laquelle j'avais eu l'impression qu'une partie de moi m'avait été arrachée durant le temps où j'avais été séparé de lui. Et j'étais sur le point de l'être définitivement.

« Dois-je te rappeler que dormir est nécessaire pour ta santé? » Kratos me gronda et je m'irritai contre sa manie de me sermonner.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles, merci! » Je répondis, une lueur défiante dans mes yeux.

« Alors arrête de faire l'enfant et viens dormir. Ce que tu fais peut attendre à demain. » Kratos répliqua calmement.

«…» Je restai silencieux et je le vis bientôt soupirer.

« Yuan, ne m'oblige pas à t'amener de force dans la chambre. » Il m'avertit avec sérieux.

« Essaye donc pour voir… » Je le défiai, mon regard s'assombrissant de colère.

« Pas de chance! Je suis plus fort que toi. » Il me nargua et commença à marcher vers la chambre.

« Repose-moi par terre, espèce d'insensible! »

Mes mains serrèrent plus fort le manteau de Kratos. En y repensant, c'était vrai que j'agissais souvent en enfant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment prit la peine de me préoccuper de moi avant que Kratos n'apparaisse dans ma vie, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle son attitude trop protective m'avait énervée. Mais quand je pensais au fait que c'était sa manière à lui de s'inquiéter pour moi, je n'avais jamais vraiment eut le cœur d'être véritablement fâché contre lui.

« Vas-y, tu peux rire. Je sais que ça doit être drôle. »

« N-non, pas du tout, tu es très… belle! » Il s'exclama spontanément et je m'indignai.

« Ce n'est pas un compliment, ça! » Je fulminai, mon regard s'assombrissant.

« Je t'en prie, ne le prend pas mal! Je voulais simplement dire que tu pourrais méprendre n'importe qui. » Il rajouta et cela n'apaisa pas ma fureur.

«… Tu t'enfonces de plus en plus. » Je remarquai d'une voix menaçante et Kratos sembla voir que j'étais sur le point d'exploser.

«… Désolé. C'est plus fort que moi. »

Je me souvins de ce fameux soir où j'avais dû me déguiser en femme pour permettre à Kratos d'entrer dans un club échangiste. Sur le moment, je croyais qu'il se moquait de moi. Mais en y repensant, c'était véritablement une expression d'admiration qui décorait son visage. J'avais encore honte de cette soirée, même maintenant. Mais dans un sens, ça en avait valu la peine. J'avais été flatté de voir à quel point Kratos était possessif envers moi.

« Yuan, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu ne te sens pas bien en ce moment et je t'ai déjà dit que mes conditions ne changeraient pas. » Il expliqua calmement, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me fâcher. « Je ne comprends pas. Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, mais tu refuses de me toucher! Tu ne vois donc pas que tu ne me protèges pas plus de cette manière? »

«Yuan – » Il commença et je me relevai vivement et m'éloignai du lit, ignorant la douleur qui parcourut mon dos dans le même temps.

« Pourquoi alors as-tu eu une relation avec Anna? Pourquoi me refuses-tu ce que tu lui as accordé? » Je laissai sortir malgré moi et retint avec difficulté les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de rouler le long de mes joues.

« Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais essaye de me comprendre! J'ai fait une erreur avec Anna. Je n'aurais jamais du m'approcher d'elle comme je l'ai fait, et je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire la même erreur. »

Depuis ce moment, je n'avais essayé qu'une seule fois de pousser Kratos à céder ces conditions et pousser notre relation plus loin, sans vraiment être trop insistant. Je croyais que nous aurions le temps, je croyais que je pouvais être patient et attendre qu'Yggdrasil soit emprisonné, ne lui donnant plus aucune raison de me tenir au loin… Mais il semblait que rien ne se passait comme je l'entendais. Dans deux semaines, je ne serais plus là, sans avoir eu la chance de consumer notre amour. Et même si je le lui demandais encore et encore, il n'allait probablement pas céder à ma requête. Mon cœur se resserra de douleur à cette pensée.

« Kratos, est-ce que je ne suis qu'un remplacement? Est-ce parce que je ressemble énormément à Anna que tu… » Je n'osai terminer, mais il comprit tout de même parfaitement et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

« Je vais être franc. » Répondit-il enfin. « Lorsque tu m'as accueilli ici pour la première fois, tu as agi exactement de la même manière qu'Anna quand je l'ai rencontrée elle. Je crois bien que c'est en partie pourquoi je me suis senti attiré par toi dès le départ. »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. » Dit-il doucement en posant un doigt sous mon menton pour le relever gentiment vers lui afin que nos yeux se croisent. « C'est pourquoi j'ai été attiré vers toi, oui, mais seulement au début. J'ai appris à te connaître depuis, Yuan, et tu es loin de ressembler à Anna. Tu as un caractère imprévisible qui, je trouve, fait ton charme. Tu as une détermination sans failles, un goût de faire le bien coûte que coûte. Et puis tu m'as donné une seconde chance alors que tu aurais très bien pu ne pas le faire. Ça, je doute qu'Anna l'aurait fait. »

J'enfouis mon visage dans le manteau de Kratos, respirant son odeur caractéristique et enivrante. C'était tellement injuste. Toute les paroles qu'il me disait me faisaient fondre et faisaient en sorte que je le désirais encore plus, tout en sachant que je ne pouvais pas le toucher comme je le voudrais.

«…Pourquoi est-ce que l'on n'arrive pas à s'entendre? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on se dispute tout le temps? » Je murmurai à mon tour, mes lèvres dessinant un sourire triste et amer.

« Si seulement tu n'agissais pas aussi inconsciemment. Te mettre en danger de la sorte, ça me rend fou. »Il avoua avec toute honnêteté et je m'en sentis aussitôt mal.

« Je t'ai déjà dit auparavant que je n'avais pas peur du danger. Pas parce que je ne le réalise pas, mais parce que je mourrais pour toi, s'il le faut. »

« Et tu crois que j'en serais content? Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des choses pareilles, tu entends? » Il me gronda d'un ton bas, mais sérieux et autoritaire.

« Mais c'est véritablement ce que je ressens. Je… » Je m'arrêtai, incapable de dire les mots qui me brûlaient la langue.

« J'ai eu peur, tu sais. Tellement peur de te perdre. »

Un gémissement de détresse passa mes lèvres sans que je ne le veuille. Dans mon égoïsme, je le blessais tellement! Comment avais-je pu agir d'une façon aussi stupide? Je réalisai, alors que les remords me rongeaient sans pitié, que j'avais mérité tout ce qui s'était abattu sur moi. Au moins, si je disparaissais de sa vie, je ne pourrais plus blesser Kratos… Et il pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie une fois Yggdrasil hors du chemin…

« Je t'aime Yuan, c'est tout ce qui compte. Cette enquête est très importante pour moi, c'est certain, mais jamais autant que toi. »

Mais il ne me laisserait pas partir. Si je lui disais la décision de Bryant, il ne me laisserait pas partir, je le savais. Il se battrait contre l'inévitable. Devais-je lui dire, dans ce cas? Ou était-il préférable que je m'efface sans un adieu, sans une chance de m'excuser pour tout le mal que je lui avais causé?

Alors que mes souvenirs rejouaient dans mon esprit torturé, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que mes larmes avaient recommencé à couler. Je levai une main tremblante vers ma joue, seulement pour voir le liquide salé perler sur mes doigts lorsque je la retirai. Je ne croyais plus avoir de larmes à verser, maintenant. Je cachai mon visage dans le manteau de Kratos, n'ayant même pas une pensée envers ce que penserait Kratos s'il voyait son manteau trempé par mes larmes.

Dans deux semaines, notre histoire serait terminée. Dans deux semaines, je ne verrais plus son sourire si rare mais si chaleureux, je n'entendrais plus cette voix grave qui me donnait des frissons, je ne sentirais plus la chaleur et la sécurité que ses bras me procuraient…

Dans deux semaines, je perdrais mon cœur pour de bon. Et je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour empêcher notre séparation. J'étais totalement impuissant, incapable d'arrêter l'inévitable.

Et j'étais anxieux de tant de choses! Qu'arriverait-il à Kratos après mon départ? Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul avec Yggdrasil! Et Bryant? Yggdrasil trouverait-il les informations dont il avait besoin sur lui? Sans compter Botta. Personne ne pouvait savoir comment Yggdrasil réagira à ma «mort». J'espère qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à mon ami. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Je ne voulais pas partir au loin, je ne voulais pas être séparé de tous ceux que j'aimais! Et pourtant… je devais m'y résigner.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose que je pouvais possiblement faire; profiter au maximum des moments qu'il me restait auprès d'eux.

* * *

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud:** J'espère que ce chaptire vous a plu. (En tout cas, ceux et celles qui aiment le angst sont servis XD) Vous voyez que la fin se dessine pour nos deux héros, peu importe ce qu'en sera le dénouement. Nous approchons de la fin.

Je tiens sincèrement à remercier tous ceux et celles qui nous ont lues depuis le tout début, et qui ont même attendu avec impatience les chapitres que l'on remettaient atrocement en retard. Votre appui es très important pour nous et nous touche beaucoup!

Sur cela, je vous dis au revoir et l'on se revoit dans deux chapitres! :)


	21. Chapitre 21

Miracle? Miracle? Eh oui, un nouveau chapitre! :D Je suis extrêmement désolée pour le si long retard, mais j'ai recommencé l'université et ça m'était complètement sortie de la tête. Une chance que Little Rosebud est là pour me rappeler à l'ordre!

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, rien ne nous appartient à part l'histoire, bien que nous donnerions n'importe quoi pour avoir notre petit couple chéri. Est-ce que les cosplayer compterait? :D

**

* * *

Chapitre 21**

Je ne me sentais pas très bien depuis ce matin. J'avais la vague impression d'être étourdi et d'être incapable de marcher droit, mais j'étais si fatigué que je ne savais pas si c'était tout simplement un effet de mon imagination. Je n'avais pas eu une nuit décente depuis… depuis… je n'osais plus y penser, cela me faisait de plus en plus peur. _Il_ me hantait sans cesse, ne me lâchant jamais, que ce soit dans ma vie réelle ou dans mes rêves – plutôt cauchemars. Je me sentais sans défense, j'avais l'impression d'être un faiblard, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Mon corps se mettait à trembler de lui-même à _sa_ simple mention. Et le voir était encore pire. Je voulais fuir, fuir et ne plus jamais le voir. Il pouvait répéter n'importe quand ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il l'avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs. Mais j'avais réussi à m'échapper du pire à chaque fois grâce à je ne sais quel miracle. J'en étais reconnaissant d'ailleurs.

J'eus une vague de nausée et dus m'arrêter un instant pour ne pas vider le peu de contenu que j'avais dans l'estomac. Je mangeais beaucoup moins ces derniers temps aussi et je tenais au moins à garder ce que j'arrivais à avaler. Accroché au mur, je pris de grands respires pour me calmer. Continuer à paniquer ainsi n'était vraiment pas bon pour ma santé. Cependant, les images incessantes qui me harcelaient sans relâche ne m'aidaient pas à me calmer. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose… mais à quoi exactement? Je n'avais plus rien pour me rassurer. Même penser à Yuan me faisait paniquer. Je l'avais presque violé après tout. Je méritais de moins en moins sa présence près de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kratos? » Une voix mielleuse tout près de moi me demanda et je sursautai violemment, croyant que c'était Yggdrasil. Je fus légèrement soulagé en voyant le sourire à la fois surpris et narquois de Zelos qui me toisait. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je serais en quelque sorte soulagé de voir l'adolescent. Une main sur le cœur pour calmer ses battements, je me rappelai de m'incliner devant lui. « Rien de bien important. » Répondis-je en évitant son regard. Je détestais me sentir inférieur à cet imbécile, mais pour l'instant, c'était la moindre de mes préoccupations. Pour l'instant, il me procurait une certaine distraction. « Que puis-je faire pour vous? » Demandai-je, ignorant les douleurs qui me martelaient maintenant la tête après avoir sursauté. Zelos eut un rictus. « Oh, je n'ai besoin de rien. C'est simplement qu'Yggdrasil m'a envoyé te chercher. » Il semblait attendre ma réaction avec impatience et il fut servi. Je me sentis pâlir considérablement et les nausées refirent surface. Il me prit un effort surhumain, cette fois, pour calmer mon estomac. « Je vois. Autant y aller en ce cas. Bonne journée. » Et sans plus, je marchai dans la direction par laquelle Zelos était sûrement arrivé, appréhendant de plus en plus mon arrivée au bureau d'Yggdrasil avec chaque seconde qui passait. Mon cerveau me criait de fuir à tue-tête, mais mes jambes continuaient d'elles-mêmes vers la même direction. Je me sentais tout simplement incapable d'aller à l'encontre de mon supérieur. Il avait réussi à me rendre 'fidèle' comme il le voulait tant.

J'arrivai en face du bureau et il me prit un long moment avant de toquer doucement sur le bois et d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Je savais qu'Yggdrasil m'attendait à l'intérieur de toute façon. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il me vit, me fit un grand sourire dont je lui connaissais peu. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si heureux? Ces derniers temps, il était toujours furieux par mon attitude, furieux parce que je l'évitais le plus possible. Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement, il serait joyeux? En fait, je crois bien que je ne voulais pas le savoir.

« Ah, Kratos! J'ai une si bonne nouvelle pour toi! » S'exclama-t-il alors que je m'avançais un peu, sans toutefois trop m'approcher. Je préférais garder mes distances, si possible.

J'avais la tête rivée au sol alors que j'évitais son regard. « Une bonne nouvelle? » J'étais certain que ce genre de chose n'avait pas la même signification pour lui et pour moi. Je m'attendais donc à quelque chose qui ne me ferait pas vraiment plaisir. J'avais malheureusement raison. « J'ai annoncé à tout le monde que nous étions ensemble maintenant. » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement alors qu'il fermait la distance entre nous pour entourer mon cou de ses bras frêles. Je me tendis à son toucher, mais je sentis surtout mon visage prendre une expression horrifiée à la nouvelle. « Quoi? Tu as fait quoi? » Demandai-je, sentant mon visage perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Comment avait-il pu? C'était complètement faux! Je ne l'aimais pas, j'étais loin de l'aimer! Surtout après ce qu'il m'avait fait.

Si Yuan l'apprenait… comment allait-il réagir? Il allait m'en vouloir pour de bon cette fois. Je sentis mon mal de tête prendre de la force et m'empêchai de grimacer alors que j'essayais de me déprendre de l'emprise d'Yggdrasil. L'expression de ce dernier changea de la joie à l'irritation. « Il y a un problème, Kratos? » Questionna-t-il d'un ton menaçant alors qu'il m'agrippait un peu plus pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper. « Dois-je donc vraiment te rappeler que tu m'appartiens? » Soudain, l'une de ses mains voyagea plus bas avant d'agripper mon entrejambe. « Tu n'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois? Mais il faut me le dire, ça! Je peux te reprendre n'importe quand! » Cette fois, je le repoussai avec force et me reculai jusqu'au mur derrière moi, le souffle court, le corps tremblant. Je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche, je ne voulais plus le voir!

Mon regard se riva à nouveau vers le sol, m'évitant de voir son expression irritée. « N-non, j'ai compris la dernière fois. » Ne répondis-je pas plus haut qu'en un murmure. « Je t'appartiens, je le sais. » Ces mots me tuaient, mais ils étaient vrais. Yggdrasil avait tout le pouvoir qu'il voulait sur moi. J'avais beaucoup trop peur à présent pour ne serait-ce que le contrarier.

Il eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau. « Voilà des mots que j'aime bien entendre. » Soudain, ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes en un baiser fougueux, introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche sans permission. Ses mains étaient maintenant sur mes hanches, les serrant douloureusement alors qu'il me gardait contre le mur. Habituellement, j'aurais facilement pu le repousser, mais je me sentais étrangement sans force aujourd'hui et la peur me clouait sur place. Je n'étais vraiment qu'un faiblard.

« Seigneur Yggdras – » quelqu'un venait tout juste d'entrer et je réalisai avec effroi que j'avais oublié de fermer la porte. Je ne voulais pas qu'on nous voie ainsi! Surtout si ça devait être… Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui s'était arrêtée net en nous voyant tous les deux. Ils s'agrandirent d'horreur au moment de constater que la personne n'était nulle autre que Yuan. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Pourquoi maintenant? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Il allait m'en vouloir à vie! Non seulement cela, mais il pourrait aisément tenter quelque chose d'irréfléchi. Ce que je ne pouvais permettre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se mêler à une telle histoire et qu'il en subisse des conséquences graves.

Yggdrasil décida enfin de briser notre baiser, mais il resta collé contre moi alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Yuan, sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Ah, Sano! Il y a un problème? » Demanda-t-il tout bonnement, sa tête se posant au creux de mon cou. Je vis clairement que Yuan se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et qu'il se forçait pour garder un masque impassible. Je le connaissais bien après tout. « Non, il n'y a rien. » Fut sa seule réponse courte et sèche, ce qui fit sourire Yggdrasil de plus belle. « Ça me rassure! Après tout, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois contre notre relation à tous les deux. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix emplie d'un faux chagrin. « Surtout que Kratos a accepté d'être mien avec tant de ferveur! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux! » Pardon? Je n'avais jamais accepté une telle chose! Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne voulais être l'amant de ce psychopathe! Yuan le comprendrait aussi, je le savais. Cependant, je me sentais coupable d'être incapable de nier ce fait. Yggdrasil pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait depuis cette fatale journée. Il m'avait prouvé que je lui appartenais.

Je ne fis donc qu'éviter leur regard à tous les deux, souhaitant ardemment pouvoir m'enfuir bientôt. « Eh bien… mes félicitations. » Dit Yuan d'un ton impassible et je sentis son regard me brûler. Il m'en voulait sûrement. Je devais partir d'ici, je devais partir avant de devenir fou!

Yggdrasil ricana alors qu'il laissait un baiser dans mon cou. Je me tendis aussitôt. « Je te remercie. Tu ne sais pas à quel point avoir ton consentement est… important. » Se moqua notre supérieur alors qu'il jetait un regard à Yuan qui en disait long sur ses réels sentiments. Il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Yuan et moi, alors il se faisait un plaisir d'essayer de briser encore plus notre relation. Je le haïssais et, à voir les poings de Yuan, lui aussi.

Je mis mes mains sur les épaules d'Yggdrasil et le repoussai doucement. « J'ai du travail à faire, Mithos. » Soufflai-je tout bas, évitant toujours de le regarder dans les yeux. Je m'apprêtai à partir, mais Yggdrasil me prit le bras avant de me tourner vers lui pour m'embrasser de nouveau sur les lèvres rapidement. Avec un sourire narquois, il me relâcha alors qu'il posait sa main sur ma joue, la caressant doucement. « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas partir sans me dire proprement au revoir? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux étrangement doux, mais je fis quelques pas à reculons pour m'éloigner. « Non, bien sûr que non. Pardonne-moi. » Alors que son regard s'assombrissait à ma réaction, je lui tournai vivement le dos avant de m'éloigner pour sortir. Je ne ralentis qu'en passant à côté de Yuan, lui murmurant pour que seul lui l'entende. « Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. » Et sans le moindre regard, je sortis de la pièce, voulant m'enfuir au plus vite. J'entendis vaguement la voix irritée et désintéressée d'Yggdrasil demander à Yuan comment avançait sa mission, mais ce fut tout.

En arrivant à mon bureau, je m'assis rapidement sur ma chaise, ne pouvant plus tenir debout. J'avais beaucoup trop mal à la tête et j'étais tant étourdi. Je savais que je manquais de sommeil depuis les derniers jours, mais peu importe ce que je m'efforçais de faire pour le gagner, rien ne marchait, il n'était jamais réparateur. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point j'en avais besoin. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps à ce rythme.

Je soupirai et tournai la tête vers la pile de travail qui m'attendait. Si je ne m'y mettais pas maintenant, je n'aurais pas fini avant très tard dans la soirée et je serais forcé de rester ici. Forcé parce qu'Yggdrasil viendrait me chercher pour me garder avec lui. Je dus retenir une nouvelle vague de nausée et un long frisson me parcourut le corps à la simple pensée. Je devais tout terminer pour cet après-midi. Hors de question de retourner dans ma chambre. Plus jamais.

Ma volonté eut raison de ma fatigue et je réussis tout de même à compléter mon travail. Je ne pouvais garantir qu'il fut le meilleur, je l'avais très certainement bâclé. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais tellement mal à la tête. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir d'ici.

* * *

Je fus donc sorti de la bâtisse en fin d'après-midi, ignorant les murmures et les regards que l'on me jetait alors que je m'en allais. La nouvelle sur Yggdrasil et moi avait très vite voyagé, c'était peu étonnant. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Je ne les entendais presque pas tant j'étais fatigué. Je me sentais presque comme un zombie et je ne doutais pas que je dusse aussi en avoir l'air.

Au moment d'arriver chez Yuan, je constatai vaguement que ce dernier était déjà de retour en voyant ses souliers dans l'entrée. J'entendis aussi ses pas de la cuisine et le vis bientôt dans le hall d'entrée, commençant à me dire quelque chose que je ne compris jamais avant de s'arrêter en me voyant. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air mal en point puisque son expression arborait maintenant de l'anxiété alors qu'il venait me rejoindre. C'est à ce moment que j'eus l'impression que ma tête explosait, comme si quelqu'un qui martelait mon crâne sans relâche avait soudainement réussi à le briser. Je gémis de douleur et sentis mes jambes céder sous mon poids, incapable de me tenir plus longtemps. Heureusement, Yuan me rattrapa à temps, me supportant. « Kratos! Est-ce que ça va? » Demanda-t-il, hautement inquiet. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je fus honnête et secouai faiblement la tête. Je sentis soudainement quelque chose de froid contre mon front et frissonnai alors que je constatais que c'était la main de Yuan. « Tu es brûlant de fièvre! » S'exclama ce dernier avec agitation. « Viens, il faut que tu t'étendes. » Et à ces mots, il m'entraîna doucement jusqu'à sa chambre avant de m'asseoir sur le lit. Avant même qu'il m'aide à m'allonger, je m'effondrai sur les oreillers. Je n'avais plus de force et la pièce tanguait beaucoup trop, même avec le soutien de Yuan. Le souffle court, je fermai les yeux, espérant faire cesser les tournis qui me donnaient de plus en plus mal au cœur, mais même la noirceur semblait vaciller et je grognai d'irritation. Je n'avais pas été malade depuis des années et cela me frustrait au plus haut point. Pourquoi maintenant?

J'entendis Yuan se diriger vers la commode près du lit avant de revenir près de moi. Bientôt, je sentis sa main dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement. « Il faudrait que je sorte pour aller te chercher des médicaments et des compresses rafraîchissantes. Tu te sens capable de te changer seul? »

« Ça va aller. » Répondis-je faiblement, trop fatigué pour me sentir embarrassé par la question. Je sentis bientôt les lèvres de Yuan contre mon front. « D'accord. Je ne serai pas long dans ce cas. » Et il quitta la pièce à ce moment pour partir faire ses commissions.

Lentement, je me relevai et me changeai dans mes vêtements habituels de nuit, prenant beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude. Puis, je me glissai sous les couvertures, frissonnant malgré la chaleur qu'elles me procuraient. Je souhaitai que Yuan revienne vite; j'avais tellement mal à la tête et j'avais toujours aussi peur de dormir, peur de devoir confronter Yggdrasil de nouveau dans mes cauchemars. Mais malgré cela, je sentis le sommeil me gagner peu à peu. J'espérai simplement qu'il serait réparateur pour une fois.

Ce sont pourtant les rires froids et sadiques d'Yggdrasil qui répondirent à mes demandes, ses doigts glacés sur ma peau brûlante. Ce furent mes gémissements que j'entendis pour la centième fois depuis l'incident, ma voix qui suppliait Yggdrasil de m'en donner plus malgré les protestations de mon esprit. Je pouvais sentir ses mains parcourir mon corps, s'arrêtant aux endroits les plus sensibles pour me soutirer des sons de plaisirs, entendre ses ricanements et ses murmures à mon oreille.

Mais bientôt, tout fut effacé et remplacé. J'étais maintenant à la place qu'Yggdrasil occupait quelques instants plus tôt et Yuan était sous moi. Je l'écoutais m'implorer d'arrêter, je voulais le faire d'ailleurs, mais mon corps agissait de lui-même. J'abusais sa peau, je n'y allais avec aucune douceur, je le mordillais violemment. Et contrairement à la dernière fois, je continuais, je descendais plus bas, j'arrivais à pleinement le prendre, toujours avec si peu d'affection, toujours aussi durement. Je voyais son regard rempli de haine et de douleur, je le brisais à petit feu plus il me suppliait d'arrêter. Et je n'arrivais pas à me retirer, je n'arrivais pas à lui lancer un seul mot d'excuse pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi-même et Yuan me détestait, me haïssait.

Je me réveillai brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule et me secoua gentiment. Mes yeux rencontrèrent le regard inquiet de Yuan, penché tout près de moi. « Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil, alors j'ai cru bon te réveiller. » M'expliqua-t-il simplement avant de prendre un verre d'eau sur la table et de me l'offrir avec deux comprimés dans l'autre main. Je les pris faiblement avant de les avaler avec l'aide de l'eau qu'il me reprit une fois que j'eus terminé. Puis, il m'installa une compresse rafraîchissante sur le front et je poussai un soupir de contentement alors que je sentais mon mal de tête baisser ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Elle faisait du bien.

« Merci. » Le remerciai-je doucement, fermant les yeux de nouveau, prêt à me rendormir malgré les protestations de mon esprit. Cependant, je n'eus pas la chance de replonger dans l'Abysse du sommeil que Yuan quémandait mon attention. « Kratos? » J'ouvris faiblement les yeux pour le regarder et le vit hésiter, semblant débattre sur s'il devait parler ou non. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » L'incitai-je gentiment tandis que je me battais contre mon envie de dormir. « Je sais que tu as besoin de repos, mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dont nous devrions parler avant. » Il prit une pause avant de continuer alors que je lui jetais un regard perplexe. Je sentis à ce moment les doigts de Yuan, qui me semblaient glacés, replacer une mèche collant à mon front. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Yggdrasil? » Je grognai légèrement à la question et refermai les yeux avec la ferme intention de me rendormir. Tout pour ne pas avoir à y répondre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me haïsse lorsqu'il apprendrait ce que j'avais fait. « Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas le goût d'en parler. » Lui rappelai-je non sans une pointe de remords dans la voix. Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne voulait plus s'inquiéter, mais je n'avais pas la force de tout lui raconter. Encore moins maintenant.

« Je suis désolé, Kratos, mais je vais insister. » Renchérit-il, continuant à passer sa main dans les mèches sur mon front. « Tu m'évites depuis que c'est arrivé, tu n'oses même plus me regarder, même si j'ai beau te répéter que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je peux le comprendre bien sûr, malgré que ça me blesse beaucoup. Si ça n'avait été que ça, j'aurais pu attendre que tu sois prêt avant de tout me dire. Mais de te voir aussi effrayé auprès d'Yggdrasil au point que ça te rende malade, ça, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Kratos, tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges presque plus et, maintenant, tu es cloué au lit par la fièvre. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le goût de te laisser dormir avec des pensées aussi torturées? De te laisser continuer à te détruire? » Eh bien, j'avais littéralement touché le fond. J'étais tellement fatigué, j'étais tellement hanté que je n'avais jamais fait le lien entre tout cela. Peut-être devais-je lui dire, finalement? Peut-être que ça me ferait du bien? Pouvais-je aussi espérer qu'il me pardonnerait malgré mes actions infidèles? Et du coup, ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour laisser s'écouler les mots que je retenais depuis trop longtemps.

« Il m'avait bien appelé parce qu'il était furieux pour Kvar. Il sait que je donne de l'information à la police et il m'avait surtout appelé pour me le dire. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne sache pour toi, mais finalement, il ne connaît pas ta double identité, fort heureusement. » Les images revenaient beaucoup trop clairement dans mon esprit et je n'aimais pas ça. Mais maintenant que j'avais commencé, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Les mots affluaient tout seuls avant même que je n'aie le temps d'y penser. « Il m'a alors dit que ce devait être de sa faute si j'agissais ainsi. Il m'a apparemment laissé trop de liberté et j'y ai pris goût, alors il se devait de me rééduquer pour que je comprenne enfin à qui je devais fidélité, qu'il était mon maître. » J'eus un sourire amer. Il avait très bien réussi à me rééduquer, finalement. Je me savais totalement sous son emprise maintenant. « Kvar n'est pas en prison. Yggdrasil a pu facilement l'en sortir. Il n'était pas pour se séparer de son plus précieux espion, après tout. »

« Quoi? » Yuan avait l'air outré et je fus surpris qu'il ne le sache pas. J'aurais cru que Bryant le lui aurait dit.

« C'est malheureusement le cas. Yggdrasil a du pouvoir à ce point. » Expliquai-je non sans un sourire tordu. « J'ai dû me battre contre lui, mais ce n'était qu'un moyen détourné pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire. Yggdrasil m'a ramené jusqu'à ma chambre, m'a drogué et… je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te dire le reste, n'est-ce pas? » Je ne voulais pas le dire non plus. Les images étaient déjà difficiles à supporter, de le dire serait de les confirmer. Après tout, je voulais garder l'infime espoir que ce n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar. « Le seul problème est que… il ne m'a pas du tout drogué. Mon corps a agi de lui-même, j'ai répondu à tout ce qu'il me faisait sans l'aide de rien. Il m'a prouvé que j'étais son jouet, que je lui appartenais, peu importe ce que je faisais. » Je ne pus exprimer ces paroles plus haut qu'en un murmure tant j'avais honte de moi-même. À présent, je couvrais mes yeux de mes deux bras, espérant m'échapper à la vue de Yuan. Je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction, son visage empli de douleur et de dégoût. « Et il a fallu que je fasse tout retomber sur toi. J'ai failli te faire ce qu'Yggdrasil m'a fait, j'ai failli commettre une erreur irréparable. Je n'ai même pas réussi à avoir ne serait-ce que du contrôle sur moi-même. Je suis dégueulasse. »

« Retire ces mots! »

Je sursautai et retirai mes bras pour le regarder. Il avait un air sévère au visage, je dirais même courroucé. « Je t'avais averti que si tu prenais toujours la faute d'événements sur toi, je te frapperais. Je compte le fait de te déprécier autant comme étant aussi une bonne raison pour te frapper. Par contre, je ne le ferai pas parce que tu es malade, mais je veux que tu retires ces mots. _Maintenant_! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la stupéfaction, ne m'étant jamais attendu à entendre de telles paroles. Puis, j'acquiesçai lentement, ne trouvant rien d'autre à répondre. « Je… c'est bon, je les retire. » Déclarai-je avec lenteur, toujours aussi consterné. Yuan hocha brièvement la tête, semblant satisfait. Puis, soupirant doucement, il alla s'installer à la tête de son lit, s'y assoyant, puis prit délicatement ma tête avant de la poser sur ses genoux. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je ne t'en veux pas? Il n'est rien arrivé, j'ai pu t'arrêter à temps. Et c'est une réaction normale face à ce qui s'est passé, tu étais chamboulé. J'aurais été plus surpris que tu gardes le contrôle sur toi-même, en fait. » Il m'expliqua gentiment, jouant dans mes cheveux. Je n'osai le regarder sans toutefois répondre.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il ne t'a pas drogué? » Demanda-t-il alors avec douceur.

« Il a pris un comprimé comme celui qu'il m'avait donné au début sans qu'il ait un quelconque effet sur lui. Ce n'était que de la farine. Il ne m'avait donné que de la farine. » Et voilà, ça y était. Je pouvais m'attendre au rejet d'un instant à l'autre. J'avais réagi à toutes les avances d'Yggdrasil sans qu'il ait besoin d'utiliser quoi que ce soit. N'importe qui de censé rejetterait quelqu'un d'aussi infidèle comme moi.

« T'est-il déjà traversé l'esprit qu'il t'avait peut-être menti? »

À ces mots, je levai de nouveau les yeux vers lui pour voir son visage sérieux, mais bienveillant. Menti? Yggdrasil m'aurait… menti? « Menti? » Non, je n'y avais pas pensé. Est-ce que cela pouvait être vrai? Avais-je seulement été trompé? Je n'arrivais pas à en conclure quelque chose, j'étais loin d'avoir les idées claires en ce moment. Yuan le fit pour moi. « Oui, menti. Penses-y deux secondes. Après t'avoir torturé ainsi, après avoir fait de toi son… jouet, il était facile pour lui de le faire. Tu n'étais plus en état pour penser logiquement, alors il t'a fait croire que tout ce que tu avais fait était de ton plein gré. Il pourrait ainsi avoir une meilleure emprise sur toi. » Ses paroles, bien que douces, avaient une teinte d'acerbité envers Yggdrasil. Et plus je pensais à ce que Yuan me disait, plus je me sentais stupide. Stupide pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Stupide pour avoir cru que j'avais réellement répondu aux avances de mon supérieur. C'était tout simplement impossible alors que je n'avais aucun sentiment envers lui autre que de la haine pure et simple.

« Merci. » Murmurai-je alors à l'intention de Yuan. Peut-être que maintenant, je pourrais commencer à déculpabiliser et à tenter d'oublier ce qui s'était passé sans crainte d'avoir constamment l'impression d'être un jouet impuissant pour Yggdrasil. Yuan me sourit tendrement. « De rien. Maintenant, je te laisse dormir. Repose-toi pendant que je vais te préparer de quoi de léger à manger pour tout à l'heure. » Il fit mine de partir, mais je me tournai de côté pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. « Non. J'aimerais bien que tu restes, si tu le veux bien. » Dis-je en m'agrippant à l'une de ses jambes. La fièvre avait un drôle d'effet sur moi.

Yuan gloussa avant de soupirer tout bas et se réinstaller confortablement. « Très bien, très bien, je reste. Maintenant, dors! » Je souris sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des jours et je laissai ma fatigue l'emporter sur moi, m'endormant rapidement.

Je me réveillai seulement le lendemain matin et, au moment d'ouvrir les yeux, les rayons du soleil m'aveuglèrent. Je me rendis compte rapidement que Yuan avait oublié de fermer les rideaux et je grognai de mécontentement. Je voulus me cacher le visage dans les oreillers, mais remarquait aussitôt que mon oreiller n'était pas le même que d'habitude. C'était plutôt une jambe, celle de Yuan pour être exact alors que je levais les yeux pour le voir endormi dans la même position qu'il s'était installé la soirée précédente. Je me remémorai les événements de cettedite soirée et sourit doucement. Il était vraiment resté avec moi, au point de s'endormir dans une position inconfortable juste pour ne pas me déranger. Il était vraiment adorable.

Je ris tout bas à cette pensée, sachant pertinemment que si Yuan m'entendait dire une telle chose, il se fâcherait comme un chat enragé. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon. C'était l'un des points que j'adorais tant chez lui.

Le concerné sembla m'entendre puisqu'il marmonna tout bas dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux avec mécontentement. Un air renfrogné se peignit sur ses traits alors qu'il me regardait. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru qui ne lui allait pas du tout et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu plus. Cependant, contrairement à son habitude, cela sembla le calmer et le faire sourire de me voir rire, plutôt que de le fâcher encore plus. Si nous en venions à cela, c'est que j'avais vraiment été morose ces derniers jours et qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété. Je pouvais sentir la culpabilité monter en moi, mais la réprimai. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas alors que j'avais le moral.

« Je vois que tu te sens mieux! » Déclara-t-il avec une pointe sarcastique dans la voix, mais je pouvais clairement voir qu'il était soulagé alors qu'il caressait tendrement mes cheveux. J'acquiesçai et il se pencha pour me voler un baiser, baiser auquel je répondis. « Les médicaments ont dû faire effet. » Dis-je avec un sourire et aussitôt, Yuan eut un air hautain. « Dis plutôt que ce sont mes bons soins qui t'ont aidé! » S'exclama-t-il et je roulai les yeux. « Bons soins? Quels bons soins? Tu as à peine fait quoi que ce soit. » Répliquai-je et il eut l'air offensé sans tarder. « Pardon? » S'écria-t-il avec outrance et je lui souris, levant le bras pour lui caresser la joue. « Tu sais que je te taquine. » Le rassurai-je et il se calma aussitôt avec un 'Hmph!' encore à semi-indigné. « J'espère bien! J'aurais pu faire bien plus si ce n'était de _monsieur_ qui a insisté pour que je reste. C'est donc de _ta_ faute. » Je roulai de nouveau les yeux et soupirai doucement. « Oh, ferme-la et embrasse-moi à la place, imbécile. » J'eus le droit à un regard meurtrier en réponse, mais il se pencha quand même pour m'embrasser de nouveau, ce qui me fit grandement plaisir. J'avais tant voulu éviter Yuan ces derniers jours que sont contact m'avait sincèrement manqué.

Je regardai l'heure du cadran sur la table de chevet et grognai doucement. Je devais me lever maintenant si je ne voulais pas être en retard au travail. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas y aller. J'étais si bien sur les genoux de Yuan, confortablement installé. J'avais le goût de dormir encore à la chaleur rassurante qu'il me procurait. Cependant, je devais y aller si je ne voulais pas qu'Yggdrasil ait ma peau. Alors, avec un long soupir, je m'assis dans le lit, content de constater que je n'avais plus d'étourdissements avant de mettre les pieds à terre pour me diriger vers mes vêtements pour me changer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire? » J'entendis Yuan me demander avant que je n'aie pu prendre mes vêtements. « Me changer. Je dois me rendre au travail après tout. » Je sentis alors qu'on me tirait d'un coup sec pour l'arrière de mon t-shirt et fut forcé de suivre tant le mouvement m'avait surpris. « Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui te prend? » M'exclamai-je, offusqué. « Il me prend que je ne veux pas te laisser y aller. Tu as été malade hier soir et tu ne sais même pas si tu es totalement guéri. Qui sait, il y a peut-être de fortes chances qu'en retournant là-bas, tu me reviennes dans le même état qu'hier soir! Alors aujourd'hui, tu restes ici et tu te reposes, suis-je clair? » J'avais l'impression que Yuan paniquait un peu trop, mais je fus laissé tenté par l'idée de prendre une journée de congé et me reposer. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais eu ce genre de congé et j'en avais grand besoin. Alors, ce fut sans rouspéter que je me rassis sur le lit, observant les yeux étonnés de Yuan. Il semblait que ce dernier s'était attendu à ce que je réplique. Je souris moqueusement à cela. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demandai-je avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix et Yuan secoua la tête. « Non, rien. Je suis juste étonné que tu ne dises rien pour t'évader. » Je haussai un sourcil à ses paroles. « Dit comme ça, j'ai l'air d'être un prisonnier. » Répondis-je et Yuan ricana. « Oui. _Mon_ prisonnier. » Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un plus long et langoureux baiser que les précédents et je ronronnai de plaisir, ne voulant pas qu'il arrête. Malheureusement, il brisa le contact après quelques instants. « Je vais aller te faire de quoi de léger pour déjeuner, ce ne sera pas long. » Et à ces mots, il quitta la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Je soupirai de déplaisir alors que j'aurais voulu qu'il m'en donne un peu plus, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Si nous allions trop loin, je savais que je ne saurais pas m'arrêter, ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix. Yuan était trop pur pour moi après tout.

Étant déjà réveillé et n'ayant pas le goût de m'étendre sans la chaleur de Yuan près de moi, je décidai d'aller au moins mettre les vêtements que j'avais mis la veille dans le panier à linge. En ramassant mon veston, quelque chose tomba de ma poche intérieure et je regardai les deux cartons tomber sur le sol, face cachée. Perplexe, ne me rappelant pas avoir mis quelque chose dans mon veston récemment, je les pris et les retournai pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Aussitôt, mes yeux s'illuminèrent sous la remémoration alors que je devenais pensif. Était-ce une bonne idée? Pouvais-je vraiment me le permettre? Après tout, Yggdrasil pourrait m'en vouloir énormément après et me punir. Malgré qu'en ce moment, c'était définitivement le moindre de mes soucis. Ce que j'ignorais, par contre, c'est si Yuan accepterait. Est-ce que ce serait trop long pour lui? Il s'inquiéterait sûrement du fait que notre supérieur m'en voudrait énormément par la suite. Cependant, avec les bons arguments, je pouvais certainement le convaincre. Et puis, ça me ferait du bien, il y avait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu.

J'allai m'asseoir, observant toujours ce que je tenais dans les mains, débattant si nous devions ou non. C'est à ce moment que Yuan revint avec un bol dans les mains qu'il me tendit alors qu'il dévisageait les cartons. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda-t-il, tentant de voir ce que je tenais. Je pris ce qu'il me tendait et constatai avec un sourire que c'était de la soupe de riz. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais mangé un tel repas léger.

Je cachai le contenu des deux cartons pour ne pas que Yuan le voie. Je voulais garder une certaine surprise après tout. « Prépare tes valises pour deux jours environ. On part demain. » Il me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. « Quoi? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Où ça? Et pourquoi? » Je souris avec amusement face à sa réaction. « On a besoin de vacances. Tous les deux. Alors, je t'emmène avec moi quelque part. Où exactement, tu le sauras quand on sera rendu. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus, si cela était possible. « Tu es sûr? Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes avec Yggdrasil? » Me demanda-t-il, encore incertain par mes paroles, pensant peut-être que je suggérais de telles vacances sur un coup de tête. Ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. « Je peux très bien m'arranger avec lui. Déjà que tu me forces à rester ici une journée entière, je vais déjà avoir automatiquement des problèmes avec lui. » Lui rappelai-je calmement, n'étant pas du tout embêté par un tel aboutissement. Je pouvais dire la vérité à Yggdrasil, que j'avais été malade, et omettre le fait que j'étais parti ailleurs.

Yuan se décida enfin à sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement alors qu'il passait un doigt sur mon cou en une fine caresse. « J'avoue que l'idée de partir en vacances est très tentante. » Déclara-t-il sensuellement, ce qui provoqua des frissons qui parcoururent mon dos. For heureusement, je savais très bien ce qu'il essayait de faire et j'arrêtai sa main juste à temps, avant qu'il ne prenne les billets. J'eus un sourire moqueur alors que je secouais lentement la tête. « Allons, tu ne veux quand même pas que te gâcher la surprise? Laisse tomber, je ne te dis pas où nous allons. » Son expression se décomposa en ennui en voyant que je ne coopérais pas, que ses charmes ne marchaient pas sur moi. En fait, il ignorait à quel point s'il me poussait, il m'aurait facilement. Je faisais preuve d'un très, très grand contrôle sur moi-même en ce moment.

À mon bonheur, il soupira et recula, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec une mine boudeuse. « Humph! Je trouverai bien le moyen de te faire cracher le morceau! » Je ris tout bas avant de me lever et remettre les billets à l'endroit où je les avais trouvés. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tu as interdiction de regarder, n'est-ce pas? » Déclarai-je en retournant m'asseoir pour commencer à manger mon bol de soupe. Yuan vint me rejoindre, s'assoyant à côté de moi. « Oui, je sais. De toute façon, je vais le savoir demain, n'est-ce pas? » J'acquiesçai comme unique réponse. « Alors, je vais attendre. Je sais patienter, après tout. » Je lui jetai un regard qui en disait long sur mes réelles pensées et Yuan me foudroya du regard. « Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit! » M'avertit-il avec menace et je ris tout bas.

J'avais hâte au lendemain.

* * *

« À Shimane? Pourquoi une telle destination? » Me demanda Yuan alors que nous venions à peine d'arriver à l'aéroport de la ville de Matsue dans la préfecture de Shimane. Je souris tandis que je relisais l'adresse de notre hôtel. Il n'était pas trop loin d'ici, un taxi ferait l'affaire. « Je voudrais bien te garder la surprise jusqu'à ce soir, mais tu risques de constater par toi-même une fois que nous serons dehors. » Répondis-je alors que j'ouvrais la porte. Aussitôt, nos yeux furent accueillis par l'une des choses qui faisaient tant la fierté et la réputation des Japonais : des cerisiers en fleurs. À Okinawa, le temps des cerisiers était passé depuis deux mois déjà, il nous était donc impossible de pouvoir les contempler. À Shimane, on était en pleine saison, c'était l'occasion parfaite.

J'étais passé devant une agence de tourisme il y avait quelques semaines de cela, juste avant d'aller à une réunion avec un membre important du gouvernement. En y voyant les photos de cerisier, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'entrer. L'idée d'y aller avec Yuan m'était rapidement venue à l'esprit et je ne m'étais plus sortie de la tête, même lorsque j'avais quitté l'agence. Alors, j'y étais retourné et, sur un coup de tête, avait acheté les billets. Cependant, avec les événements qui avaient suivi, j'avais complètement oublié leur existence. Heureusement que j'étais retombé dessus par hasard!

Je tournai la tête vers Yuan une fois que j'eus appelé un taxi et pu voir son air émerveillé. « Tu m'as amené ici pour voir les cerisiers? » Je ne fis qu'acquiescer et vis son visage prendre littéralement feu alors qu'il détournait les yeux, complètement gêné. Je ris tout bas, amusé par sa réaction. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ça ne te plaît pas? » Demandai-je doucement et il secoua vivement la tête. Bien sûr, je le savais; je commençais à très bien connaître Yuan, après ce temps passé à la côtoyer tous les jours. « Non, ça me fait très plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas. » L'envie de le taquiner se fit alors présente en moi et je souris moqueusement, prenant son menton entre mes doigts et le relevant pour que nos regards se croisent. « Hmm… je dois avouer que ça doit être effectivement le cas, tu as l'air d'une véritable tomate. » Le rouge de ses joues prit de l'ampleur, mais non pour la même raison cette fois. Son regard gêné se transforma en fureur. « Oh, ferme-la, tu veux? » S'écria-t-il bruyamment et je ris à gorge déployée, le relâchant. « Si mignon! » Lâchai-je et il s'offusqua encore plus. C'est à ce moment que le taxi arriva et je remerciai ma chance puisque cela empêcha Yuan de répliquer encore plus. Nous entrâmes tous deux dans le taxi alors que je donnais l'adresse de l'hôtel au chauffeur, puis nous fûmes partis.

Comme je voulais principalement aller voir les cerisiers en fleurs de soir, puisque Matsue était réputée pour les illuminer lorsque les ténèbres envahissaient la ville, j'avais entraîné Yuan avec moi pour aller prendre une marche dans la ville. Dans un quartier de commerçant, pour être exact. Je nous réservais le meilleur pour le lendemain, si on ne comptait pas le _hanami_.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que l'on marchait, observant les gens et les trucs exposés sur les terrasses, et je pouvais sentir le regard de Yuan me brûler. Chaque fois que je me tournais vers lui, il évitait mon regard et semblait quelque peu déçu. Je finis par comprendre rapidement ce qu'il se passait : il voulait s'accrocher à moi, mais avait peur de ce que les gens pourraient penser tout autour de nous. Connaissant Yuan et sa forte tête, il devait penser que cela pourrait me gêner. Souriant doucement, je lui pris gentiment la main, entrelaçant mes doigts avec les siens. Il me jeta un regard surpris avant de me lancer un sourire ravi, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur. Je souhaitais tant le voir ainsi heureux tous les jours, je souhaitais tant qu'il n'ait jamais connu les souffrances qu'Yggdrasil lui avait infligées. Il ne méritait que du bonheur et je ferais tout, vraiment tout, pour qu'il puisse le garder. Je ne voulais plus qu'il souffre.

Je chassai ces pensées dépressives. Ce n'était pas le temps de réfléchir à cela. Nous étions en vacances et nous devions absolument nous amuser, point barre.

Alors que nous marchions, mon regard fut attiré par la vitrine d'une boutique contenant de magnifiques kimonos en soie et coton aux merveilleux motifs. Aussitôt, une idée me vint à l'esprit et j'entraînai Yuan à l'intérieur. Je relâchai sa main pour fouiller un peu les étagères, sentant mon compagnon m'observer avec intrigue et intérêt. Je mis un moment à fouiller avant de tomber sur quelque chose qui me plaisait : un magnifique yukata au tissu noir et gris, mais inondé de fleurs de feu, les pétales ressemblant presque à des flammes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver qu'un vêtement autant parsemé de rouge, orange et jaune irait très bien avec le caractère de Yuan. Il était si enflammé quand il voulait.

Souriant, je le lui jetai sur la tête avec un rictus. « Qu'est-ce que… » Commença-t-il, regardant ce que je lui avais lancé et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement et l'admiration avant qu'il ne les relève vers moi. « Kratos? » Souffla-t-il et je revins vers lui. « Va l'essayer! Je suis sûr qu'il t'ira à merveille! » Il se plia à ma demande et la vendeuse, qui nous observait depuis un moment déjà, le conduisit à une cabine d'essayage. J'attendis patiemment qu'il en ressorte, même s'il mit un peu de temps. Bien que cela en valut la peine, puisque je fus subjugué aussitôt. De telles couleurs allaient à ravir à Yuan. Elles avaient beau contraster fortement avec la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, cela restait magnifique. Comme si feu et glace engageaient un combat sans merci, donnant ainsi une explosion de magnifiques teintes.

Yuan se rapprocha avant de s'observer de loin dans le miroir, un mince sourire aux lèvres. « Je le savais, il te va à ravir. » Lui murmurai-je tendrement à l'oreille et il rougit, gardant obstinément ses yeux sur son reflet. Puis, ils tombèrent bientôt sur l'étiquette sur la manche et son sourire tomba comme il était venu. Il soupira avec déception. « Il a beau bien me faire, je ne peux pas vraiment me le permettre. » Déclara-t-il sur le même ton, s'apprêtant à aller retirer le yukata. Je lui pris le bras pour l'arrêter. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'offre. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi? Non, je ne peux pas accepter! Kratos, tu paies déjà pour tout le voyage, je ne peux quand même pas te laisser m'offrir un tel vêtement de ce prix non plus! » Répliqua-t-il avec empressement et je levai les yeux au ciel. « Yuan, ça ne me dérange pas. Même, je _veux_ te l'offrir. » L'expression de mon compagnon ne tomba pas. Même, il sembla encore plus contrarié. « Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me l'offrir! Et puis, quand est-ce que je le porterais? C'est loin d'être mon genre de vêtement de tous les jours! »

« Considère cela comme une manière de me faire pardonner pour la robe. » Répondis-je, ramenant l'incident du club à nos mémoires. « Et puis tu le porteras durant des occasions spéciales comme des festivals où l'on ira ensemble, comme notamment ce soir. » Ajoutai-je. L'air contrarié de Yuan disparut, mais pas pour de l'acceptation. Plutôt, il semblait nostalgique, triste même. Je fronçai les sourcils et posai une main sur sa joue. « Quelque chose ne va pas? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? » Il secoua la tête avant de me sourire avec un soupir. « Non, tout va bien. C'est bon, tu gagnes, si ça peut tant te faire plaisir. » Il blagua avec peu d'enthousiasme et je sus qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Je n'eus pourtant pas le loisir de lui demander quoi exactement puisqu'il disparaissait dans les cabines d'essayage pour remettre ses vêtements. Et lorsqu'il ressortit, il avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur, alors je me dis avoir peut-être rêvé, ce pour quoi je ne ramenai pas le sujet. Je payai donc le yukata et nous repartîmes prendre notre marche.

* * *

Nous nous trouvions à présent au parc Vogel de Matsue. Tout autour de nous, les cerisiers en fleurs étaient illuminés, radiant une douce lumière rosée qui apaisait quiconque les regardant. Bien entendu, le parc fermait habituellement ses portes en fin de journée, mais à l'occasion d'_Hanami_, il ouvrait exceptionnellement de soir pour y accueillir les gens afin qu'ils puissent observer la beauté des fleurs de nuit. En ce moment, Yuan et moi se promenions, cherchant une place à laquelle s'asseoir. Il y avait beaucoup de familles aux alentours, mais surtout des couples. Après tout, quoi de plus romantique que de se retrouver sous de tels arbres lors du printemps. Il était dommage que les nôtres fleurissent si vite à Okinawa. Le fait d'avoir une telle fleuraison en hiver lui enlevait un peu de son charme.

Alors que nous marchions, je pouvais parfois sentir le regard de Yuan me brûler, m'observant dans le sobre yukata que je portais. Je l'avais apporté en prévision d'Hanami, mais il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Bien ajusté, il était noir du collet aux genoux. Je ne comprenais donc pas ce qui pouvait tant plaire à Yuan. Lui, par contre, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il arborait fièrement le nouveau yukata que je lui avais offert et plus je le voyais, plus je me disais qu'il lui allait à ravir. Les fleurs de feu lui donnaient un éclat resplendissant, dansant à chacun de ses pas. Tout ce qui manquait, c'était de le voir s'énerver pour un rien pour que son caractère enflammé soit en accord avec les couleurs de feu de son kimono d'été. Bien entendu, cela me donnait le goût de le taquiner pour enclencher une telle réaction, mais je me retins. Pas ce soir. Je préférais que nous ayons une soirée romantique sans accrocs.

Je remarquai alors que je n'étais pas le seul à tant admirer mon compagnon. J'avais oublié à quel point le fait qu'il soit tant attirant pouvait captiver les gens, ce qui était le cas en ce moment. Homme et femme le suivaient d'un regard admiratif et je me renfrognai à leur vue. Yuan ne semblait pas le remarquer, par contre, mais je préférais ne pas prendre de chance. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre moi, me valant un regard interrogateur de sa part. Je ne lui répondis que par un sourire, heureux de constater que les regards qui le suivaient s'étaient détournés, découragés de voir qu'il appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Tant mieux! Yuan n'était qu'à moi.

Yuan me pointa alors une place libre sous un arbre un peu à l'écart et nous nous y dirigions aussitôt. J'installai la couverture que j'avais apportée et bientôt, nous étions installés confortablement, regardant les pétales d'un rose pâle tomber sur le sol. Une telle pluie était toujours magnifique à regarder. Prendre le temps de s'arrêter, regarder une chose toute simple, mais si jolie, tomber gracieusement pour rejoindre la terre mère était quelque chose d'apaisant. C'était quelque chose que personne ne prenait vraiment le temps de faire de nos jours. Moi encore moins. Alors d'être ici en ce moment, loin des soucis de ma vie quotidienne et avec Yuan tout près de moi, je ne pouvais demander mieux. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait pendant un court instant, bien que je donnerais tout pour que cet instant dure éternellement.

« C'est magnifique. » Murmura Yuan avec fascination en levant le regard vers moi. Je ris doucement à cette affirmation. « C'est à croire que tu n'en as jamais vu! » Taquinai-je et Yuan eut un rire gêné. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le temps d'en profiter chaque année, avec le travail que j'ai. Après tout, j'ai bien manqué celles de cette année à Okinawa et c'est la même chose pour les années précédentes. Je crois que la dernière fois où je suis allé en voir, c'était avec Martel. » Il expliqua et j'hochai la tête. C'était compréhensible. Après tout, les policiers avaient très peu de temps libre. Si Yuan pouvait se le permettre en ce moment, c'était bien parce qu'il travaillait pour Yggdrasil en ce moment. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais souvent pu y aller, connaissant Yggdrasil. » Renvoya-t-il. « Tu pourrais être surpris. » Déclarai-je avec un regard on ne peut plus sérieux. Yuan m'observa avec des yeux si ronds que je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « Je rigole. Non, effectivement, Yggdrasil ne prendrait jamais le temps d'observer des pétales de cerisiers tomber. Ce serait une perte de temps pour lui et je doute que le rose lui plaise. » J'eus un sourire moqueur et Yuan soupira, secouant la tête avec dépit. « Imbécile. » Marmonna-t-il et j'arquai un sourcil à cela. Je lui pris alors le menton et relevai doucement la tête, rapprochant la mienne. « Pardon? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris! » M'exclamai-je avant de capturer ses lèvres moqueusement. Lorsque je le relâchai, il avait un air boudeur. « J'ai dit que tu étais un imbécile, tu m'as très bien compris! » Cette fois, j'enfonçai un doigt dans sa joue tout en lui lançant un sourire éclatant – l'un de ces sourires qui semblent si innocents, mais à la fois très menaçants. Cela n'impressionna pourtant pas mon compagnon, même l'irrita encore plus. « Répète donc, pour voir? » Déclarai-je d'une vois à la fois gentille et sadique alors que Yuan repoussait ma main hors de son visage. « J'ai dit que tu étais – a-ah non! Arrête, pas là! » Il n'avait pas terminé sa première idée que je lui enfonçais un doigt dans les côtes cette fois, cause de ses soudaines supplications. Aussitôt, une lueur malfaisante apparut dans mes yeux, lueur qu'il aperçut aussitôt et tenta de se protéger à l'aide de ses bras, guettant à la fois mon visage et mes mains. « Oh non! Je t'interdis formellement de faire quoi que ce soit! » Je n'allais pourtant pas l'entendre ainsi! À voir ainsi sa réaction, je pouvais maintenant deviner que Yuan était très chatouilleux! Oh, ça allait être drôlement amusant! Tant pis pour le romantisme, de telles situations étaient toujours plus comiques!

Une légère bagarre s'entama entre les deux alors que j'essayais de promener mes doigts sur tous les endroits qui pouvaient possiblement être sensibles et Yuan se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait en me repoussant. Bien entendu, j'avais le dessus, ce n'était pas difficile d'ailleurs vu ma force et ma forme.

La bagarre se termina quelques minutes plus tard alors que nous tombions tous deux en position couchée, l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés. Je n'en pouvais plus d'avoir autant ri, de m'être autant amusé. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu un moment aussi… paisible, à rire pour rien et passer du bon temps pour passer du bon temps. J'étais définitivement heureux. Et Yuan à côté de moi semblait tout aussi heureux, à voir son sourire béat alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Après quelques instants à se calmer, je repris la parole. « Tu as faim? » Demandai-je et Yuan acquiesça. Je me relevai, lui souriant. « D'accord, je vais aller chercher de quoi grignoter, ce ne sera pas long. » Et je partis à la chasse à la nourriture.

Le reste de la soirée se passa beaucoup plus tranquillement alors que nous observions les pétales de cerisiers ainsi que les étoiles. Ce fut une soirée que je garderais toujours en mémoire et que je qualifierais à jamais de magique.

* * *

« Kratos, tu es vraiment certain que nous ne sommes pas perdus? » J'entendis la voix irritée de Yuan sonner derrière moi pour très certainement la troisième fois depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Je gardai pourtant mon calme lorsque je levai la tête de la carte que je tenais entre les mains et lui sourit. « Oui, j'en suis certain. Fais-moi confiance, je sais où nous allons. » En fait, je n'en étais plus si certain depuis un certain moment. Nous devions nous rendre à un temple en haut d'une montagne et, pour ce faire, nous devions passer un bois avant de trouver un chemin de terre qui serait censé nous mener directement à la bâtisse. J'étais certain que nous avions trouvé le bois puisque nous étions passés devant un, mais nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé de chemins de terre alors que si je me fiais à ma carte, nous aurions dû y être depuis longtemps déjà. Peut-être que nous étions perdus, mais je refusais de l'admettre.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que nous ne sommes toujours pas rendus? » Demanda-t-il sèchement, me suivant toujours. « Et puis ne serais-tu pas censé avoir un sens de l'orientation sans faille? Je veux dire, avec toutes les missions que tu as dû faire pour Yggdrasil et son père, je ne peux pas croire que pour te faufiler sans être vu par leurs ennemis, tu ne te fiais pas à ton sens de l'orientation! » S'exclama-t-il et je soupirai doucement. Effectivement, j'étais censé avoir un bon sens de l'orientation. Et pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner aujourd'hui. Mais bon, encore une fois, je n'allais quand même pas lui avouer! « Bien sûr! C'est pour ça que je te dis que nous ne sommes pas perdus! On est bientôt arrivé. » Le rassurai-je, souhaitant pour que nous trouvions ce maudit chemin de terre et vite!

Il faisait plutôt chaud pour une journée de printemps et j'avais bien l'impression que le soleil tapant n'aidait en rien l'humeur de Yuan. Mais bon, il fallait que je m'y fasse après tout.

Nous marchâmes encore une bonne demi-heure sans toujours rien trouver. Yuan finit par se lasser et il s'arrêta. « Bon, maintenant, ça suffit! Donne-moi ça! » S'écria-t-il en m'arrachant la carte des mains, l'observant. « Où est-ce qu'on est, exactement? » Demanda-t-il et, n'ayant aucune réponse à lui donner puisque je n'en avais pas la moindre idée moi-même, restai silencieux. Ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses, en fait. « Tu n'en as aucune idée, je me trompe? » Je décidai que, finalement, mentir n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution, alors je secouai la tête, un peu énervé. J'en voulais énormément à mon sens de l'orientation qui semblait m'avoir abandonné pour la journée. « Génial, vraiment génial. » Yuan massa la commissure de son nez avant de soupirer longuement. « Je continue à dire qu'on aurait dû prendre l'_autre_ côté du bois quand on est parti! Je savais que j'aurais dû m'écouter. » Grogna-t-il alors qu'il observait de nouveau la carte. « Il suffit qu'on traverse le bois et dès qu'on arrive de l'autre côté, je suis sûr qu'on va le trouver ce fameux chemin de terre! » Et sans demander mon avis, il se dirigea vers le bois juste à côté de nous avec la ferme intention d'y entrer. Je le suivis, me demandant si c'était vraiment la meilleure des solutions, pensant qu'il valait mieux revenir sur nos pas. Alors que nous marchions, Yuan disparu derrière un épais buisson touffu qui bloquait le passage – puisque cela semblait être le seul moyen pour pouvoir continuer tout droit – et un bruyant _plouf!_ se fit aussitôt entendre. Étonné, je traversai prudemment le buisson pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Yuan détrempé, assis dans un ruisseau à haut débit, les cheveux mouillés et collés à son front, tenant la carte maintenant tout aussi détrempée que lui. À sa vue, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, surtout lorsque je le vis se renfrogner. « Oh, ça va hein? Aide-moi donc à me relever au lieu de rire de moi! » Ordonna-t-il sèchement et je lui tendis la main pour l'aider, riant toujours. « Excuse-moi. » Parvins-je enfin à dire. « C'est juste que tu étais si mignon comme ça! » Ces mots me valurent un regard si noir que je serais déjà mort mille fois si de tels regards pouvaient tuer. Je décidai donc de changer le sujet de conversation pour ma propre survie. « L'eau est si claire. Et à voir comment elle coule, sa source ne doit pas être loin. On va voir? » Demandai-je et Yuan acquiesça, maudissant toujours ce ruisseau de malheur qui lui avait causé d'être tout détrempé. Au moins, il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, alors il n'attraperait pas froid.

Nous n'eûmes à marcher que quelques minutes avant de déboucher sur un paysage tout simplement magnifique. Autour de nous, les arbres s'étaient espacés pour laisser place à un petit lac d'eau clair, celui d'où venait le ruisseau. Il y avait de nombreuses roches autour et à l'intérieur de l'eau, toutes prises de verdures d'un superbe vert foncé. Le sol, de l'autre côté du lac, remontait en pente escarpée et était couvert de lianes verdâtres aux fleurs multicolores, passant du blanc le plus pur jusqu'au rouge vivace. Et au centre de ces lianes tombait à grand bruit une éclatante chute dont l'eau transparente laissait entrevoir les roches, les faisant presque scintiller. Puisque les arbres contournaient maintenant le lac, le soleil pouvait facilement passer et éclairer l'eau, la faisant briller comme du cristal. C'était définitivement à couper le souffle et, à voir l'expression de Yuan, je me doutai qu'il pensait la même chose. « Et si on restait perdu encore quelque temps? » Proposai-je, observant toujours ce formidable paysage. Mon compagnon acquiesça et je marchai plus près de l'étendue d'eau, voulant l'observer d'un peu plus près. Je ne m'attendis pas à ce qui passa ensuite, par contre. Trop absorbé dans mon observation, je ne vis pas Yuan s'approcher un peu trop près de moi avant de me pousser littéralement dans l'eau. Le lac étant tout de même assez profond, ce fut assez pour me détremper au complet avec les éclaboussures que je causai en plus.

Déconcerté, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, je levai les yeux vers Yuan qui avait maintenant les bras croisés sur la poitrine, me regardant d'un air hautain. « Ça t'apprendra à rire de moi dans mon malheur! » S'exclama-t-il, clairement fier de sa vengeance. Décidant qu'il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, un sourire moqueur apparut sur mes lèvres alors que je me relevais lentement. Je m'approchai de Yuan, arborant toujours le même sourire, et vis son expression hautaine et victorieuse doucement tomber pour se transformer en hésitation et en scepticisme. « Oh, alors tu veux jouer à ce jeu là, hein? » Dis-je avec amusement avant de lui attraper vivement un bras. Je voulus le tirer à l'eau, mais il résista avec force. « Oh non! Il est hors de question que tu me renvoies là-dedans! Lâche-moi! » S'écria-t-il, résistant, essayant de reculer hors de mon emprise. Une lueur malveillante passa dans mes yeux et, de mon autre main, je lui pris une jambe pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Surpris, il poussa une exclamation désemparée avant de tomber sur moi. Je le rattrapai à temps afin qu'il ne se blesse pas, puis le jetai tout simplement à l'eau en riant. C'est en toussant et en crachant qu'il me jeta un regard meurtrier, la mèche cachant la moitié de son visage lui collant dessus. « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça! » Menaça-t-il et une bagarre s'enclencha entre les deux.

L'avant-midi fut ponctué de fou rire et éclaboussures. Nous avions tous deux l'air de véritables enfants, mais une fois de temps en temps, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait arriver et nous voir. Raison de plus pour se le permettre.

Le soleil était monté dans le ciel lorsque nous arrêtâmes, il devait être proche de midi. « On ferait mieux d'y retourner si on ne veut vraiment pas attraper froid. » Déclarai-je, sortant de l'eau et offrant ma main à Yuan pour qu'il en fasse de même. Il approuva et nous repartîmes sur le chemin d'où nous étions venus, sortant de la forêt. Nous arrivâmes en ville beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que nous avait pris l'aller.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut utilisé pour refaire nos bagages avant d'aller reprendre l'avion jusqu'à Okinawa. Toute bonne chose a une fin, mais cela n'empêchait pas que nous étions déçus. Je promis à Yuan que nous pourrions le refaire, pour au moins que nous retrouvions le sourire, mais, étrangement, cela sembla l'attrister plus qu'autre chose et il évita mon regard pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

* * *

Le lendemain fut un vif retour à la normale des choses. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas retourner au travail et m'enfuir avec Yuan pour ne jamais revenir afin de vivre une vie paisible. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être chose possible.

Bien naturellement, lorsque j'arrivai au quartier général, Yggdrasil me tomba dessus avec fureur. Quoique cela était un euphémisme. J'avais rarement vu Yggdrasil aussi furieux, les poings si serrés qu'il en avait les jointures blanches, le visage si rouge qu'il serait prêt à exploser n'importe quand. Lorsque je lui expliquai ma situation – que j'avais été malade chez moi et incapable de le contacter – il ne sembla pas se calmer pour autant, me hurlant que j'aurais quand même dû l'appeler pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et qu'il puisse appeler un médecin pour me soigner. Étonnement, ce devait être sa façon à lui de s'inquiéter après avoir appris que j'avais été malade, mais personnellement, je m'en foutais. Tant qu'il ne me faisait rien et encore moins à Yuan, rien venant de lui ne me dérangeait maintenant.

Le reste de la semaine passa tranquillement sans plus rien de spécial. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression que Yuan prenait ses distances envers moi, bien que de façon subtile puisqu'il me parlait encore et essayait de me faire croire que tout allait bien. Je n'étais pourtant pas dupe; il n'allait pas très bien depuis que nous étions revenus, depuis que je lui avais dit que nous pourrions retourner en voyage. Qu'y avait-il en ces mots qui pouvait tant le faire souffrir?

Je remarquai aussi que certaines choses commençaient à disparaître dans l'appartement. Au début, je ne m'en fis pas trop, car seuls des produits dans la pharmacie manquaient à l'appel, ainsi que quelques babioles utiles tous les jours. Je me dis qu'il avait peut-être oublié de défaire ses valises complètement. Cependant, lorsque je m'aperçus qu'un peu de vaisselle manquait à l'appel, des draps et certaines décorations, je commençai à me poser de sérieuses questions. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Où est-ce que Yuan mettait toutes ces choses?

Est-ce que… est-ce que Bryant lui aurait finalement donné sa décision? Est-ce que Yuan allait partir? Non, c'était complètement stupide! Yuan me le dirait s'il avait su la décision de son supérieur! Il me le dirait s'il avait à partir afin que l'on puisse trouver une solution.

N'est-ce pas?

Mais à voir toutes ces choses qui disparaissaient peu à peu, je commençais à douter.

« Je t'ai organisé les rapports que l'on m'a remis. Il ne te reste plus qu'à vérifier que tout est dans l'ordre. » Dis-je à Yggdrasil en lui tendant une pile de feuilles qu'il prit, les regardant d'un œil désintéressé. « Hum… Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Je n'ai jamais eu à te reprendre sur un quelconque travail après tout. » Déclara-t-il en posant le paquet sur son bureau, me toisant de nouveau alors qu'il plaçait son menton sur ses mains entrelacées. Ces derniers jours, je n'arborais plus du tout cette mine effrayée que j'avais eu à son égard. Bien sûr, je gardais mes distances le plus possible : je lui en voulais atrocement et l'idée qu'il me refasse la même chose ne me plaisait guère. Par contre, je ne tremblais plus au moindre son de sa voix et j'arrivais à garder ma façade habituelle, ce qui était une grande amélioration en soi.

Cette nouvelle attitude semblait laisser mon supérieur perplexe, comme s'il ne savait pas comment agir. Il devait se demander si c'était une bonne chose ou non que je sois revenu à ma façade habituelle. Après tout, je ne semblais plus avoir peur de lui, mais je lui montrais autant d'émotions qu'auparavant, ce qui pouvait laisser supposer que j'étais passé par-dessus sa punition et que je lui étais toujours aussi infidèle. Vraiment, quel dilemme.

« Bien, je vais te lais – » À ce moment, quelqu'un cogna à la porte derrière nous et l'ouvrit. Je tournai la tête pour voir qui entrait et, en voyant Yuan pénétrer à l'intérieur, arquai simplement un sourcil tout en paraissant indifférent. Devait-il remettre un rapport à Yggdrasil? Étrangement, maintenant que j'y pensais, ni lui, ni Yuan ne m'avaient informé sur la nature de cette mission. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de demander non plus puisque j'avais la tête ailleurs, mais qu'aucun des deux ne m'en ait glissé mot était plus que bizarre.

« Ah, Sano! Tu me rapportes de bonnes nouvelles, j'espère! » S'exclama alors Yggdrasil alors que Yuan s'avançait un peu, mais resta tout de même en retrait. Je trouvai cela curieux. Était-ce parce qu'il risquait de fâcher Yggdrasil s'il se plaçait près de moi?

« Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai rien pu trouver. » Annonça alors Yuan et je restai sous le choc. Comment? Il n'avait rien trouvé! Mais comment cela était-il possible! Il aurait pu demander mon aide tout de même, je suis certain que j'aurais pu l'aider! En jetant un coup d'œil à mon supérieur, je constatai que lui aussi était sous le choc. Il devait s'attendre à de bons résultats, avec le temps, malgré sa haine envers Yuan.

Il se remit rapidement de son choc et ce dernier fut remplacé par de la fureur. Il se leva lentement avant d'aller se poster en face de Yuan, pour rapidement le claquer avec force sur la joue. « Tu n'as rien pu trouver? Tu n'as _rien_ pu trouver? Espèce d'imbécile! C'est donc si dur de trouver de l'information sur des policiers de pacotilles? Je ne te demandais pas le monde! Seulement des dossiers, des renseignements sur chacun d'eux! C'était pourtant une mission facile que je t'offrais, pauvre idiot! Comment n'as-tu pu rien trouver? » Je sentis mon sang se glacer à la compréhension de ce qu'était réellement la mission de Yuan. Yggdrasil lui avait demandé d'enquêter sur son département de police. C'était donc pour cela que Yuan avait échoué, il n'avait jamais rien essayé! Il ne pouvait rien faire après tout, il ne pouvait quand même pas se dénoncer.

« Il faut croire que le département a pris ses précautions contre de telles initiatives. » Répondis Yuan, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle gifle. « Tu oses répliquer? On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières? » Yggdrasil prit un grand respire pour se calmer un peu. « J'espère que tu t'attends à être sévèrement puni pour avoir échoué si lamentablement. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton venimeux. « Kratos! »

Je figeai légèrement en entendant mon nom. Ce ton de voix ne signifiait qu'une chose et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'agir. Si je refusais quoi que ce soit, Yuan allait non seulement être puni, mais tué sur le champ, et c'était loin d'être une option que je pouvais laisser passer. C'est donc à contrecœur que je m'approchai de Yuan et le forçai à genoux, soulagé – enfin… oui et non – de constater qu'il se laissait faire. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me battre contre lui pour le forcer à être puni.

Yggdrasil se pencha pour prendre durement le menton de Yuan, l'observant en le bougeant de droite à gauche. Quant à ce dernier, il le cachait bien, mais je savais qu'au fond de lui-même, il toisait notre supérieur avec haine et défiance. « Bah, j'imagine qu'il peut y avoir du bon dans cette situation. Ça me permettra d'essayer la toute nouvelle drogue que j'ai fait fabriquer. » Il eut un rictus alors qu'il relâchait Yuan. « Il faut toujours savoir trouver du positif, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, Sano? » Déclara-t-il nonchalamment alors qu'il allait chercher la drogue en question dans son tiroir. « Je planifiais l'utiliser sur l'un des chiens des autres entreprises que je tiens captifs, mais tu me donnes une meilleure occasion encore! » Je compris rapidement qu'Yggdrasil s'en foutait littéralement que Yuan ait échoué. Il pouvait envoyer Kvar espionner la minute qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était que Yuan échoue dans l'une de ses missions pour avoir l'occasion de réellement le punir. Je lui avais donné la permission de le faire, après tout.

Yggdrasil revint près de nous et tira sur le bras de Yuan d'un coup sec, relevant sa manche avant de planter une seringue dans son avant-bras sans ménagement, y déversant tout son contenu. En entendant Yuan siffler de douleur, je lui serrai gentiment l'épaule pour lui transmettre un peu de force. Tout allait bien aller, je pouvais rester près de lui en prétendant le retenir pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

« Tu peux le lâcher, Kratos. »

Ou peut-être pas, finalement. Pendant un instant, je voulus aller contre ses ordres, mais je savais que cela ne donnerait rien de bon, alors je relâchai Yuan à contrecœur, me relevant et reculant de quelques pas. Yggdrasil observait son espion d'un air dément et impatient. « J'ai hâte de voir le résultat! » S'exclama-t-il comme un enfant attendant impatiemment de voir comment fonctionne son nouveau jouet. J'étais dégoûté. Je laissai donc mon regard sur Yuan pour le surveiller, anxieux de voir quelle réaction il aurait à la drogue.

Son corps se mit soudainement à trembler et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, serrant douloureusement ses avant-bras. Ses tremblements prirent rapidement de l'ampleur alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, comme s'il essayait d'atténuer quelque chose en lui que je devinai être de la douleur. Il se mordit les lèvres quelques instants, voulant empêcher de laisser un quelconque son sortir de sa bouche, mais fut incapable de se retenir bien longtemps. Bientôt, ses mains volèrent à chaque côté de sa tête et il se mit à hurler toute sa souffrance, comme si son corps entier souffrait, comme si l'on broyait les os de chacun de ses membres. Il hurlait à tue-tête, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Mon cerveau me criait d'aller à ses côtés, de le prendre dans mes bras et trouver un quelconque moyen d'arrêter sa souffrance. Il me criait d'ignorer Yggdrasil et l'emporter avec moi à l'hôpital où on pourrait s'occuper de lui. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire : si je bougeais le moindre doigt à son égard, Yggdrasil le tuerait sur le champ. Il était trop jaloux et possessif envers moi pour laisser se passer la moindre petite chose entre nous deux.

Mon supérieur, pendant ce temps, riait aux éclats. Il riait devant la douleur intense que subissait Yuan, riait de son malheur. C'était pour lui une manière de se venger de la relation qu'il soupçonnait entre nous deux. Il m'avait fait payer récemment, c'était au tour de Yuan. « Alors, comment tu la trouves, Sano? Bien douloureuse à ton goût? » Et il se remit à rire. Soudain, il tira sur les cheveux de Yuan pour lui relever la tête ruisselante de larmes et l'observer. Ce dernier avait le regard vitreux, se fixant sur Yggdrasil seulement la moitié du temps. « A-arrêtez! J'ai… mal! » Il ne devait plus vraiment être lucide pour supplier Yggdrasil ainsi. Il était trop têtu pour supplier qui que ce soit, habituellement, même s'il était violemment torturé. Enfin… c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre et, connaissant Yuan, cela avait du sens.

Ou alors, la drogue avait des effets dépassant ce que j'avais imaginé et Yuan était définitivement à bout. J'espérais seulement que les effets se dissiperaient rapidement pour que je puisse le sortir d'ici en vitesse.

Je fus donc horrifié en voyant Yggdrasil sortir une deuxième seringue de son tiroir après avoir lâché Yuan qui était retombé durement sur le sol, criant encore sous son supplice. « Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Tu en veux encore? » Demanda mon supérieur en riant méchamment, vidant le contenu de la deuxième seringue dans l'avant-bras de Yuan. Ce dernier se remit à hurler de plus belle, se prenant la tête entre les mains, son corps tentant désespérément de trouver un moyen de faire arrêter la douleur.

Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que regarder la scène et cela me tuait petit à petit. Je sentais la colère monter en moi, mes poings se serrant derrière mon dos alors que mon envie de frapper Yggdrasil grandissait. Cependant, cette colère s'atténuait un peu par le froid glacial qui parcourait mon corps à la vue de Yuan souffrant le martyre devant moi. Si seulement je pouvais trouver un moyen de l'aider sans qu'il ne se fasse tuer! Je ferais n'importe quoi, vraiment!

Enfin, les effets de la drogue semblèrent s'estomper alors que Yuan cessait peu à peu de crier. Les rires d'Yggdrasil cessèrent en même temps tandis que son visage prenait une expression ennuyée. « Déjà finis? Oh non, je ne pense pas. » Il s'apprêta à aller chercher une troisième seringue – mais combien en avait-il? – mais je l'arrêtai aussitôt. « Ça suffit, Mithos! Tu tiens à le tuer? Combien de fois devrais-je te dire qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre! » Déclarai-je durement et Yggdrasil me foudroya du regard. « Je doute que ça le tue! » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton boudeur et je soupirai sèchement, irrité. « Tu as dit toi-même que tu testais cette drogue! Tu ne sais même pas si le dosage que tu lui as donné est déjà suffisant pour le tuer! Arrête maintenant! Tu l'as puni, il a compris la leçon, c'en est assez. Tu as du travail à faire, tu devrais y retourner au lieu de continuer à jouer! » Dis-je tout aussi durement avant de m'approcher de Yuan. Je pouvais voir sa peau maintenant aussi blanche qu'un spectre, le sentir trembler violemment sous mes doigts, pris de spasmes. Je n'aimais pas ça. S'il se mettait à avoir plus de symptômes, alors cela voulait dire qu'il était en surdose. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout! « Je vais aller le jeter dehors pour qu'il n'encombre pas ton bureau avant d'aller faire mon propre travail. » Ces mots me tuaient, mais le fait qu'ils étaient un mensonge enlevait un peu de culpabilité sur ma conscience.

Yggdrasil m'arrêta en me prenant le bras. « Est-ce que c'est la vérité? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'iras pas le porter quelque part pour qu'il aille mieux? » Me lança-t-il avec suspicion. Je devais trouver une solution pour qu'il nous laisse partir et vite! Je ne pense pas que Yuan tiendrait longtemps le coup, pas avec autant de drogue aussi forte dans le corps.

Une idée germa dans mon esprit et je demandai mille fois pardon à Yuan avant de m'exécuter. Doucement, je pris le visage d'Yggdrasil dans le creux de mes mains et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant fougueusement. J'étais dégoûté, mais si c'était la solution pour qu'il me fasse confiance, autant la prendre!

Je sus que j'avais étouffé une exclamation de surprise avec ce baiser, mais bientôt je sentis mon supérieur répondre avec entrain. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants avant que je ne brise le contact, lui souriant doucement. C'était dans ces moments que je remerciais mes talents d'acteur qu'il m'avait fallu apprendre au fil de ma vie. « Tu me crois, maintenant? » Demandai-je gentiment.

Sous le choc, Yggdrasil ne put qu'acquiescer, ne croyant toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Je savais que cette action serait lourde de conséquences dans mon cas, mais si cela pouvait aider Yuan, alors j'étais prêt à tout. « Bien. Donc, je retourne travailler. » Je pris Yuan par le collet et le traînai sans ménagement hors du bureau de mon supérieur, lui demandant répétitivement pardon dans mon esprit pour la manière dont je le traitais. Et aussitôt que je me sus loin du bureau, je le pris plus confortablement dans mes bras avant de l'observer. Sa peau n'était plus seulement blanche maintenant, elle arborait une teinte bleutée, comme ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas surprenant non plus, il était glacé!

Il n'était pas encore inconscient, mais ses yeux ne fixaient rien du tout, il était dans les vapes. Son corps continuait de trembler de lui-même, malgré le fait que je le tenais fermement contre moi. Il fallait que je le fasse marcher, il fallait que j'évite qu'il tombe sans connaissance. Je le posai donc doucement par terre, le supportant. « Sano? Sano, tu m'entends? » Lui dis-je pour essayer de le garder avec moi, espérant qu'il reconnaîtrait son nom d'emprunt, ce dont je doutais fort. « Tu dois marcher, tu dois rester avec moi, d'accord? Écoute-moi et ne t'endors pas, tu m'entends? » Je ne cessai de perler, faisant de mon mieux pour qu'il reste conscient. Nous eûmes le temps de sortir du quartier général, mais ce fut tout. Malgré tous mes efforts, Yuan perdit pied et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant qu'il ne s'écroule dans mes bras, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Je jurai avant de le reprendre dans mes bras et me précipiter vers ma voiture. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas appeler d'ambulance, cela attirerait l'attention d'Yggdrasil. Il ne me restait qu'à espérer que Yuan tiendrait le coup jusque là-bas.

* * *

Au moment d'arriver à l'hôpital, Yuan ne respirait presque plus, les tremblements ayant cessés sauf pour de rares petits spasmes. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus, mais me refusait de paniquer; cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Je me devais de me contrôler pour le bien de Yuan. Par contre, je devais me dépêcher. À ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Maudit Yggdrasil! Prétendre qu'il ne connaissait pas les doses de ces nouvelles drogues, prétendre qu'il n'en connaîtrait pas les effets secondaires! Il avait clairement donné deux doses à Yuan dans le but de gravement nuire à sa santé – et ce, dans le moins pire des scénarios. En ce moment, il penchait plus vers la mort imminente, ce que voulait tant mon supérieur. Pourquoi devait-il tant s'acharner sur Yuan?

Je débarquai rapidement à la réception alors qu'une infirmière venait à ma rencontre avec un visage à la fois concerné et professionnel. Elle observa l'homme dans mes bras un court instant avant de lever la tête en ma direction. « Que lui est-il arrivé? » Demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'empressement, comprenant que nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. « Une surdose de drogue. » Répondis-je simplement et elle hocha la tête, ayant sûrement deviné en voyant les symptômes, mais voulant simplement s'assurer qu'elle avait raison.

Je ne voulais pas aller dans les détails pour que l'on me suspecte de lui avoir donné de telles substances, comme la dernière fois où l'on avait cru que je l'avais gravement blessé. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas du tout le même hôpital.

L'infirmière se tourna vers une secrétaire et lui demanda d'appeler un médecin avant de me faire signe de la suivre. Nous longeâmes les couloirs en vitesse avant d'arriver à l'urgence où plusieurs lits étaient installés, cachés par de simples rideaux de couleur bleus gris. La jeune femme m'en indiqua un de libre et j'y plaçai Yuan au même moment où le médecin, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, arrivait. Aussitôt, en voyant l'état de son patient, il se mit à l'examiner, insérant une aiguille branchée à une poche de soluté à son poignet. « Quelle drogue s'est-il injectée, exactement? » Demanda l'homme, assumant que Yuan avait dû le faire de lui-même. Je ne me demandai pas pourquoi il savait déjà ce qui arrivait à Yuan : soit il avait reconnu les symptômes, soit la secrétaire le lui avait dit. « On la lui a forcée. » Corrigeai-je. « Et je doute que vous connaissiez cette drogue. Elle a té nouvellement inventée dans le but de faire endurer les pires souffrances à la personne, et ce, mentalement. On lui a injecté deux très fortes doses. » Le médecin me scruta de ses yeux perçants par-dessus ses lunettes un court instant, se demandant sûrement comment je pouvais connaître une telle drogue, avant de me balayer de la main pour me chasser. « Très bien, je vais faire mon possible. Allez-vous asseoir dans la salle d'attente à côté. » Je soupirai doucement, lançant un dernier regard anxieux dans la direction de l'homme que j'aimais avant de m'exécuter, bien que cela me coûtait. J'aurais préféré rester à ses côtés.

Une trentaine de minutes passa, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de me plonger dans mes pensées et de me ronger les sangs. J'avais peur, peur que ce médecin n'arrive pas à sauver Yuan, la drogue lui étant inconnue. Je ne voulais pas que Yuan meure! Tout serait de ma faute sinon, ma faute pour avoir laissé Yggdrasil faire ce qu'il voulait, pour ne pas avoir réagi, pour ne pas l'avoir protégé comme je me l'étais promis. Je n'étais qu'un lâche.

Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de Yuan lorsque soudain… « Aurion! » Je sursautai, arraché de mes pensées brutalement, et me tournai vers la source de cette voix forte qui m'avait appelé. Je ne fus pas si surpris de voir Bryant se diriger vers moi à grands pas avec un air furieux au visage. Le médecin avait dû demander à ce que l'on appelle la police. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait, d'ailleurs? Je connaissais des substances étranges, inconnues, et je ramenais un homme en surdose. Il y avait de quoi être louche.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement qu'il était déjà sur moi, m'empoignant par le collet et me foudroyant du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? » Il hurla presque, me secouant, et je lui rendis son regard, sentant l'irritation et la colère monter en moi. « Je crois que vous êtes le mieux placé pour savoir que jamais je ne lui aurais fait quoi que ce soit! » Sifflai-je haineusement. Comment pouvait-il penser que j'avais fait du mal à Yuan? Était-il imbécile à ce point? Il était tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux, il était mon monde. Si j'avais à le perdre, tout s'effondrerait! Il croyait vraiment que j'aurais essayé de le tuer?

« Tch! Je le sais, ça! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé! » Grogna-t-il beaucoup plus bas. « Tu aurais pu lui éviter un tel état! Il ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort en ce moment même! » Il serra plus fort et, bien que je voulais lui hurler dessus en ce moment, je gardai mon calme. « Effectivement, il serait simplement mort en ce moment! » Répondis-je avec froideur, ma voix grave. Les yeux de Bryant s'agrandirent sous la surprise et l'incompréhension. « Yggdrasil ferait tout pour me garder, pour que je ne sois qu'à lui. Il est prêt à se débarrasser de tout ce qui se met en travers de sa route. Pour l'instant, il ne fait que _soupçonner_ que Yuan et moi avons une quelconque relation et c'est déjà suffisant pour nous faire souffrir tous les deux. Si j'avais levé le moindre doigt pour lui venir en aide, Yggdrasil aurait tué Yuan sur le champ! N'aviez-vous donc pas encore compris cela? » Je crachai, ma colère alimentée par la panique que j'avais ressentie plus tôt. « Vous croyez donc que si j'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, je ne l'aurais pas fait? Pour qui me prenez-vous donc! Yuan est l'homme que j'aime! Le voir souffrir ainsi me tue, mais c'est déjà mieux que sa mort imminente! »

Bryant ne sut que répondre pendant un moment et il relâcha quelque peu la poigne qu'il avait sur mon collet. Pourtant, la fureur se remit à brûler dans ses yeux. « Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Tu n'aurais jamais dû le séduire ainsi! C'est à cause de _toi_ qu'il souffre! » Je m'empêchai de grimacer à ces mots. Je savais parfaitement qu'il avait raison, mais de l'entendre de la bouche du supérieur à Yuan me dégoûtait encore plus. « Tu devrais arrêter de le voir, ça irait mieux pour tout le monde! » Je serrai les poings à de tels mots, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. « Non seulement cela est impossible parce que je ne le veux aucunement, mais n'avez-vous donc aucune présence d'esprit? Yuan vous a répété maintes et maintes fois que se séparer de moi était pire que la mort! Le connaissant, il préférerait se faire tuer mille fois par Yggdrasil au lieu que cela n'arrive! » Je tournai le regard vers la porte menant à l'urgence. « Et puis, de toute façon, il est trop tard. Yggdrasil le voit comme une nuisance. Peu importe que je le voie ou non, il essaiera de le punir encore et encore pour l'affront qu'il a eu de s'être rapproché de moi. Le passé est déjà tracé, il n'y a aucun moyen pour le changer. Ce qui est fait est fait. » Je reportai mon regard vers Bryant qui tremblait presque de fureur. Ce dernier me relâcha enfin avec une exclamation frustrée, détestant le fait que j'aie autant raison.

Le silence s'installa entre nous pendant un bon moment alors qu'il arpentait la pièce, s'inquiétant tout autant que moi pour Yuan. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une infirmière, la même que tout à l'heure, sortit de la salle d'urgence, posant son regard sur moi. « M. … Kratos? » Demanda-t-elle doucement et je me levai, anxieux. « Nous avons réussi à stabiliser son état un peu, mais il demande à vous voir depuis tout à l'heure et s'agite beaucoup trop. Pourriez-vous venir pour nous aider à le calmer, s'il vous plaît? » J'acquiesçai aussitôt, soulagé que son état se soit stabilisé, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait de l'espoir!

L'infirmière retourna à l'intérieur et je m'apprêtai à la suivre. « Pourquoi toi? » Grogna Bryant et je compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Pourquoi Yuan m'avait choisi, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de moi? Je m'arrêtai, mais ne me tournai pas pour le regarder. « Vous savez, je me suis longtemps posé la question. Puis je me suis dit que ce devait être à peu près pour les mêmes raisons que je l'avais choisi lui. J'ai donc décidé d'arrêter de me la poser et de profiter de ce qu'il m'offrait tout en lui donnant en retour. C'est ça, l'amour. Ça frappe au moment le plus inattendu. » Je tournai la tête vers le commissaire pour lui lancer un rictus avant de rapidement suivre l'infirmière à l'intérieur de la salle d'urgence.

* * *

Le médecin réussit enfin à stabiliser complètement l'état de Yuan et l'amena dans une chambre où il resterait un ou deux jours si tout allait bien. Ils me permirent de rester avec lui lorsque Bryant leur annonça que je n'avais rien à voir avec ce qui était arrivé à Yuan, que j'étais innocent dans toute l'histoire. Je le remerciai, bien que cela me vaille un regard tout aussi meurtrier que les autres, ainsi qu'une réponse sèche. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, il m'en voudrait beaucoup trop sinon. » Déclara-t-il avant de soupirer. « Au fait, est-ce que Yuan t'a parlé? » Arquant un sourcil, je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas ce que le commissaire voulait dire. « Pas à ce que je sache. Pourquoi, il se passe quelque chose? » Bryant lâcha un soupir sec. « Je vais lui laisser t'en parler, ce n'est pas vraiment de mes oignons après tout. » Il regarda alors sa montre. « Je dois retourner au poste de police. Tu lui diras de se rétablir vite de ma part. » J'acquiesçai et le regardai partir, toujours perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire? De quoi donc voulait me parler Yuan? À moins que… Je fronçai les sourcils à la pensée qui me vint. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Bryant avait pris sa décision, finalement? Qu'il en avait parlé à Yuan? Cela pouvait avoir du sens en tenant compte du fait que plusieurs choses disparaissaient mystérieusement de l'appartement depuis quelque temps.

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que Yuan ne m'avait rien dit? Ne me faisait-il pas confiance?

Je pouvais par contre me tromper. Peut-être que Bryant avait voulu dire une tout autre chose, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision. Je me faisais peut-être du souci pour rien. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Si Yuan devait partir…

Je soupirai avant d'aller rejoindre Yuan qui dormait toujours dans sa chambre assignée. Je m'installai près de lui, prenant sa main entre les miennes, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. Il mit des heures avant que ses yeux ne se soulèvent enfin avec lenteur. Cette fois, ils étaient pleins de vie, si ce n'était de la fatigue encore présente, et j'eus un soupir soulagé. C'était comme une véritable confirmation du fait qu'il était sauvé, qu'il s'en était sorti. « Ça va mieux? » Demandai-je d'un ton doux et il acquiesça. « J'ai un mal de tête atroce, mais à part ça, je crois que ça va aller. » Murmura-t-il comme simple réponse, me regardant avec un faible sourire. « Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière? Elle pourra certainement te donner quelque chose pour le contrer. » Mais il ne fit que secouer la tête. « Si c'est pour m'endormir, alors je n'aime mieux pas. Je ne veux pas me réveiller tout à l'heure et constater que tu n'es plus là. » Bouda-t-il et je sentis mon cœur se pincer, bien que je lui souris avec gentillesse. « Yuan, tu as besoin de repos si tu veux sortir d'ici rapidement. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai nulle part ailleurs. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles, d'accord? » Tant pis pour Yggdrasil, je subirais ses conséquences plus tard. De toute façon, Yuan n'avait pas à le savoir.

Ce dernier eut un sourire rassuré. « Alors, je ne dis pas non pour m'enlever cet atroce mal de tête. » Accepta-t-il avec une grimace et j'appelai l'infirmière.

Je restai auprès de Yuan tout le temps que je pus, étirant jusqu'à ce que je me fasse jeter dehors. C'est un appartement vide qui m'accueillit, ce qui me refit penser aux mots de Bryant. Je n'avais pas osé en parler à Yuan non seulement parce qu'il n'était pas en état de m'en parler, mais parce que je préférais qu'il m'en parle de lui-même.

Cependant, allait-il seulement le faire?

**

* * *

N/A : **Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé qui nous approche très vite de la fin. Enfin… vite… on va s'entendre qu'au rythme que je vais moi, ça n'a pas nécessairement été vite xD Je vais tenter de faire mieux, promis!

Alors, dîtes-nous si vous avez aimé, on veut des commentaires! Et en remerciant tous ceux qui nous sont restés fidèles jusqu'à maintenant, ça veut dire beaucoup pour nous!

On se revoit dans deux chapitres!


	22. Chapitre 22

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Bonjour à tous! J'imagine que vous devez être surpris de voir le chapitre 22 sortit aussi vite. :) On a fait de notre mieux!

Je dois vous avertir que ce chapitre contient du contenu mature. Vous être avertis!

Je n'en dit pas plus; lisez si vous voulez savoir de quoi il s'agit!

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Je savais que je serais puni sévèrement pour ne pas avoir rempli ma mission. Mais lorsqu'Yggdrasil avait planté cette seringue dans mon avant-bras, je n'avais aucune idée de l'effet que la drogue aurait sur moi. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que tous mes sens explosent dans une douleur atroce et cuisante. J'avais essayé vainement de retenir mes cris de souffrance, mais mon corps entier était déchiré par la souffrance et je ne pu m'empêcher bien longtemps de hurler à n'en plus finir. J'avais l'impression que tous les os de mon corps se faisaient broyer, que l'on m'arrachait tous les organes un à un, que l'on pelait ma chair à vif. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle souffrance, si forte que j'avais l'impression qu'elle me tuerait. Je voulais que ça arrête. Je me sentais devenir engourdi et ma lucidité me quittait lentement. Je me souvins vaguement que je suppliais Yggdrasil d'arrêter. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mais il me donna une nouvelle dose et je recommençai à hurler à en déchirer l'âme, sous ses ricanements froids et cruels.

Mais bientôt, un froid glacial m'envahit et je paniquai à la vague pensée que j'allais mourir. Mon corps était encore secoué de spasmes sous la douleur qui parcourait toujours mes veines, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Ma vision se brouillait et je n'entendais plus que les voix étouffées de Kratos et d'Yggdrasil qui semblaient argumenter sur quelque chose.

Je sentis qu'on me traînait sur le sol avant que je ne sois soulevé dans des bras puissants. Une voix murmura des choses que je ne compris pas alors qu'on me forçait à marcher. Je n'arrivais même pas à sentir le sol sous mes pieds. Tout ce que je sentais était le froid. Le froid glacial qui m'engloutissait en entier et je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer. Je tombai bientôt dans l'inconscience.

Étrangement, lorsque je me réveillai, je me souvenais clairement de ce qui était arrivé. Alors, lorsque je réalisai que j'étais dans une salle d'opération d'un hôpital avec des inconnus penchés sur moi, je me mis à paniquer et à appeler Kratos désespérément. Le docteur me répétait de rester calme, que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver mon état, mais je ne voulais rien entendre, continuant à demander sa présence et à me débattre faiblement. J'avais besoin de voir Kratos, qu'il me rassure que tout allait bien. Le docteur finit par demander à l'infirmière d'aller chercher Kratos, comprenant que je ne me calmerais pas jusqu'à ce que je le voie.

Bientôt, il débarqua en trombe dans la pièce, un air d'extrême inquiétude sur le visage. Il fut à mes côtés en quelques instants et prit ma main dans les siennes, me murmurant gentiment que tout irait bien. Mon regard ne quitta jamais le sien, même lorsque le docteur injectait quelque chose dans mon bras qui ramena mon rythme cardiaque à la normale et engourdi bientôt mes sens. Je sombrai de nouveau dans l'inconscience, le visage de Kratos me souriant doucement étant la dernière chose que je vis.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, je remarquai que j'étais dans une salle différente, mais Kratos était assis près de moi. J'étais tellement soulagé de le savoir près de moi. J'avais eu tellement peur de mourir, de ne plus jamais être capable de le revoir. Il me demanda comment j'allais, et je lui répondis franchement que j'avais un mal de tête atroce. Lorsqu'il proposa de faire venir l'infirmière, je refusai tout de suite, lui avouant que j'avais peur de me retrouver seul à mon réveil. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il m'assura qu'il serait encore là lorsque je me réveillerais que j'acceptai qu'il appelle l'infirmière pour qu'elle puisse me donner quelque chose qui soulagerait ma douleur.

* * *

J'étais de très mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais gardé à l'hôpital et j'avais beau répéter à l'infirmière que j'allais bien et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de me retenir enfermé ici, elle refusait de me laisser sortir avant que le médecin ne m'examine. Et c'était bien ma chance que le médecin était trop occupé en ce moment pour venir me voir. J'attendais depuis des heures maintenant et ma patience disparaissait rapidement.

Je regardais la télévision d'un air frustré et marabout lorsqu'on cogna contre le battant de la porte de ma chambre. Je tournai le regard et vit Kratos entrer avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. D'habitude, sa présence était assez pour faire fuir ma mauvaise humeur, mais cette fois cela ne fonctionna pas. Je ne fis que détourner le regard et mon humeur s'assombrit encore. Kratos s'assit sur une chaise près de mon lit, me regardant avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter une telle mauvaise humeur? » Il plaisanta et je lui lançai un regard noir. Je n'étais pas d'humeur aux plaisanteries. « Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis coincé ici parce que le médecin n'a pas le temps de me voir et que j'ai besoin de sa foutue autorisation pour sortir! Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de rester ici! » Je m'emportai en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Kratos rit alors aux éclats et mon expression se transforma en indignation. « Comment oses-tu – » Je commençai, mais Kratos se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. « Il faut croire que tu vas vraiment bien si tu te fâches comme ça. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu es mignon à craquer quand tu es en colère? » Il murmura avec amusement.

Il me prit plusieurs secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire. Lorsque je le fis, mes joues s'enflammèrent de honte et de colère. Je le repoussai et lui jetai un regard meurtrier. « Je ne suis _pas_ mignon! Si tu répètes ça une autre fois je vais – » Il attrapa mes poignets pour m'empêcher de le frapper à nouveau. « Tu vas quoi? Me frapper? Rougir encore plus? » Il me taquina et ma colère ne fit qu'augmenter. Il aimait me frustrer à ce point? Je pensai vaguement que sa bonne humeur n'était peut-être qu'un acte pour cacher son inquiétude au fait que j'avais passé près de mourir, mais j'étais trop fâché pour m'en soucier. Je tentai de libérer mes poignets, mais comme d'habitude, Kratos ne voulait rien entendre. « Kratos, lâche-moi! Lâche-moi pour que je puisse te frapper! » Je m'exclamai avec colère. Mais comme d'habitude, Kratos trouva le moyen de calmer ma colère en m'embrassant à nouveau, cette fois dans un baiser plus demandant. Je répondis au baiser malgré moi.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il écarta doucement la mèche qui cachait une partie de mon visage. « Ça va mieux maintenant? Ça ne te sert à rien de te fâcher pour si peu. Si ça peu te consoler, je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que le docteur arrive. Comme ça tu ne t'ennuieras pas. » Il proposa gentiment et je me vis acquiescer malgré moi.

Kratos m'avait rejoint sur mon lit d'hôpital et nous écoutions la télévision tranquillement depuis plus d'une heure, ma tête posée sur son épaule et nos doigts entrelacés sur sa cuisse. Un raclement sonore se fit alors entendre en provenance de la porte et je relevai la tête pour voir le docteur entrer dans la chambre. J'étais content de le voir enfin arriver. Kratos se releva pour laisser au docteur la place nécessaire pour m'examiner. « Bon, alors comme ça, on m'a informé que vous vous sentiez assez bien pour quitter l'hôpital? » Il demanda et je hochai la tête en toute réponse. « Bien. Nous allons vérifier cela. » Il entreprît alors une série de tests, vérifiant ma tension artérielle, mon rythme cardiaque, le fonctionnement de mes muscles. Il écrivit les résultats au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, il se leva et me regarda avec un sourire. « Tout est en ordre. Vous allez pouvoir sortir. Mais une fois chez vous, je veux que vous évitiez de faire trop d'efforts et que vous vous reposiez le plus possible. Vous avez, après tout, évité la mort de près. » Il expliqua. Kratos hocha la tête. « Parfait je veillerai à ce qu'il se repose. » Il répondit. Je fronçai les sourcils à cela. Je n'avais pas besoin de me reposer, je me sentais bien!

Le docteur appela l'infirmière pour qu'elle vienne porter mes vêtements avant de nous souhaitez une bonne journée.

* * *

J'étais sortit de l'hôpital depuis déjà une journée, mais Kratos agissait encore très protecteur et tendre à mon égard. Il m'empêchait de faire beaucoup de choses par moi-même, voulant que je me repose le plus possible. Je trouvais cela insensé, puisque j'étais bel et bien hors de danger maintenant. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. On aurait dit que Kratos faisait exprès pour passer le plus de temps possible près de moi. Il avait même réussi à prendre son après-midi de congé. Je ne sais pas comment il y était arrivé, mais j'étais content. Cela nous donnait encore plus de temps ensemble avant que je ne parte. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer sous la culpabilité à cette pensée, puisque Kratos n'était pas encore au courant. Et il ne nous restait plus que quatre jours. Je soupirai longuement et tentai de repousser cette idée, plongeant de nouveau dans mon livre. J'étais étendu sur le divan, ma tête posée sur la cuisse de Kratos, qui regardait la télévision tout en caressant mes cheveux d'une main. Nous avions rarement des moments aussi tranquilles, aussi _normaux_.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » Me demanda doucement Kratos et je levai les yeux vers lui. « Non, pourquoi cette question? » Je demandai, sincèrement confus. Sa main s'arrêta dans mes cheveux et il arqua un sourcil légèrement. « Parce que tu viens de lâcher un long soupir. » Il remarqua calmement. Aussitôt, je lui décochai un sourire faux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. « Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est seulement un moment de fatigue. » Je tentai de l'en assurer, mais il ne voulu pas laisser tomber le sujet aussi facilement. « Tu es bien sûr? Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire? » Il ajouta et je le regardai avec prudence.

De quoi pouvait-il bien parler? Il m'avait dit que Bryant était venu à l'hôpital et qu'ils s'étaient parlé, mais… Bryant ne pouvait pas possiblement lui avoir dit que je partais? J'espérai que non. « Non, je te l'ai dit, tout va bien. » Je me bornai à mentir. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler maintenant. Un coup d'œil à Kratos me dit qu'il n'était pas satisfait.

Mon cellulaire sonna soudainement et je fus content de cette distraction. Je tendis le bras et prit l'appareil qui traînait sur la table du salon. Je vis sur l'afficheur qu'il s'agissait de Botta. Kratos baissa le son de la télévision pour que je puisse entendre. « Allô? »

« Yuan, je – j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. » Sa voix tremblait et cela m'alarma. Je me relevai lentement et me rassis, mon visage prenant une expression d'inquiétude. « Botta, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Je m'enquis d'une voix alarmante. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Kratos écoutait attentivement. «… Kaoru est entrée à l'hôpital. Elle – elle a eu une rechute. » Au ton de sa voix, je compris que c'était grave. Il était paniqué. « Mon Dieu. De quel hôpital s'agit-il? Yumi est-elle avec toi? » Je m'enquis avec panique à mon tour. « À l'hôpital Saïseikaï Suita. Yumi est avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas la porter chez ses grands-parents, ils sont partis en voyage pour deux semaines. »

Je me levai alors et me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée. « D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite. » Botta me remercia d'une voix tremblante avant de raccrocher. Je pris mon manteau et remarquai alors que Kratos m'avait rejoint et avait prit son propre manteau pour l'enfiler. « Kratos? » Je lui demandai en lui jetant un regard confus. « Je viens avec toi. » Il dit doucement. Je hochai la tête et nous sortîmes rapidement de l'appartement pour nous rendre à l'hôpital.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous fument guidés vers les urgences. Je trouvais ironique que nous retournions au même hôpital où j'étais encore retenu une journée auparavant. Il ne nous prit pas beaucoup de temps pour apercevoir Botta et sa fille. Botta était assis sur une chaise, sa petite fille sur ses genoux, l'air sur le bord des larmes. Dès qu'elle me vit, Yumi courut jusqu'à moi. Je me mis à genoux et elle se jeta dans mes bras, éclatant en sanglots. « Oncle Yuan! Maman est… maman… » La pauvre petite n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase au travers de ses sanglots. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras, tentant d'apaiser sa peine et de la réconforter. « Ma chérie, tout va bien aller, je te le promets. Ta maman va aller mieux très bientôt. Tu dois être forte, d'accord? Je suis sûr que ta maman ne voudrait pas te voir aussi triste. » Je lui murmurai d'un ton apaisant et Yumi hoqueta en hochant la tête. J'essuyai les larmes à ses yeux et lui souris doucement. Elle tenta de se calmer et leva bientôt les yeux sur Kratos, qui se tenait près de moi. « Oncle Yuan, qui est-ce? » Elle me demanda curieusement. Sa question me prit au dépourvu et je levai les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Kratos. Je lui décochai un sourire avant de me relever, soulevant Yumi dans mes bras. « Il s'appelle Kratos. Il est très, très important à mes yeux. Un peu comme ton papa avec ta maman, tu comprends? » Je lui expliquai doucement. Il n'était jamais très facile d'expliquer ce genre de choses à un enfant, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe. Aussi me surpris-t-elle lorsqu'elle dit; « Ah, alors il est ton amoureux? » J'entendis Kratos rire doucement et je l'imitai bientôt. « C'est exactement cela, ma chérie. » Je lui révélai avant de la poser doucement par terre lorsque je vis Botta s'approcher enfin de nous. Il avait l'air infiniment fatigué et sur le bord des larmes lui aussi.

Sans un mot, je le pris dans une forte étreinte. « Botta, je suis désolé. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à me le dire… » Je lui dis lorsque je le relâchai. « Merci, mais votre présence est déjà bien assez. » Il dit d'un ton fatigué. Je posai une main dans son dos. « Allez, viens t'asseoir. » Il s'exécuta et nous priment place sur les chaises. Kratos vint poser une main sur mon épaule et je levai le regard sur lui. « Veux-tu que je te ramène quelque chose à boire? » Il me demanda doucement. « De l'eau seulement. » Je répondis et Kratos hocha la tête. « Et vous, Botta? »

Mon ami le regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre faiblement; « Un café serait le bienvenu. » Kratos hocha de nouveau la tête. À ce moment, Yumi tira sur la manche de son manteau et il baissa le regard sur elle. « Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi, oncle Kratos? » Elle demanda innocemment et cela nous fit sourire tous les trois. Kratos regarda Botta, lui demandant silencieusement s'il n'avait pas d'objection. Botta lui donna son accord d'un signe de tête. Kratos prit la main de Yumi et lui sourit tendrement. « Allons-y ensemble dans ce cas, petite princesse. » Cela fit rougir Yumi de plaisir et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle d'attente. Les voir partir ensemble me réchauffa le cœur et je suis certain que cela réchauffa aussi le cœur de Botta, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Botta eut un sourire triste. « Les médecins disent que c'est grave. Ils ne sont pas certains qu'elle s'en sortira cette fois. » Il souffla en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Mon bras entoura ses épaules et j'accotai ma tête contre sa tempe, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de force. « Elle va s'en sortir. Elle est forte. Je suis certain qu'elle combat en ce moment-même, pour toi et pour Yumi. Tu dois y croire. » Je murmurai tristement. Je trouvais cela tellement injuste pour Botta. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait arriver à sa femme? Lui et sa famille ne méritait aucunement de souffrir comme cela. S'il y avait véritablement un Dieu en ce monde, je priai pour qu'il les aide à passer au travers de cette épreuve.

Je ne voulais pas rajouter de fardeau à Botta, mais je réalisai que maintenant était le seul moment que j'allais avoir pour lui annoncer mon départ. Je fermai les yeux. « Botta, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. » Il ne répondit rien, mais je savais qu'il écoutait intensément. « Je ne crois pas que Bryant te l'a annoncé, mais il a prit la décision de m'enlever l'enquête sur le meurtrier de la famille de Kratos. Et tu sais ce que cela signifie. » Je soufflai lentement. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui expliquer les procédés dont useraient Bryant pour m'enlever de l'enquête. Il les connaissait bien. Il manqua un souffle. « Ce – ce n'est pas sérieux? Comment a-t-il pu prendre une décision pareille? » Il demanda d'un ton indigné, s'écartant pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Ne lui en veux pas. Je comprends sa décision. Contrairement à toi, cela ne fait pas longtemps que je suis infiltré dans la mafia. Il y a encore certainement des traces de mon existence à la station de police. Et Yggdrasil a l'intention d'obtenir des informations sur tout les membres de notre poste de police. Il va découvrir mon existence dans peu de temps. Si je ne pars pas, il n'y a que la mort qui m'attend… Au moins, j'ai l'occasion de te dire adieu avant de partir. Car je ne crois pas que nous nous reverrons. » Je murmurai d'une voix brisée. Dire adieu à mon meilleur ami me tuait. Mais je savais que ce serait encore pire lorsque ce serait le tour de Kratos. Botta semblait sous le choc.

« Non, c'est impossible, il doit y avoir un autre moyen! C'est juste… horrible. » Il prononça misérablement. Je secouai la tête lentement. « Non. Il n'y a pas pas d'autre option. Mais je ne regrette rien. Si je n'avais pas pris cette décision, je ne serais sûrement pas avec Kratos en ce moment. » Je prononçai lentement. Botta me regarda avec appréhension. « Est-ce qu'il sait? » Aussitôt, je sus qu'il parlait de Kratos. J'eus un rire sec et sans joie et cachait mon visage dans une main. « Non. Je n'arrive pas à avoir assez de courage pour le lui dire. » Les mains de Botta furent aussitôt sur mes épaules et il me secoua sans ménagement. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. « Yuan, comment peux-tu lui cacher ça? Il est celui qui mérite le plus de le savoir! Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir si tu lui annonce la journée même que tu pars? » Ses paroles me blessèrent et je combattis le désespoir qui me gagnait. « Je sais qu'il mérite de le savoir, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que je pars dans quatre jours! Il ne pourra pas l'empêcher. Il ne pourra pas empêcher notre séparation imminente. » Je dis avec douleur. Botta sembla comprendre, puisqu'il ne poussa pas plus de protestations. J'accotai de nouveau ma tête contre la sienne et poussai un long soupir de lassitude. « Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas vous perdre tous… » Mon murmure d'agonie ne rencontra aucune réponse, car Kratos et Yumi revinrent alors avec des boissons et nous attendîmes des nouvelles dans un silence presque complet.

* * *

Kratos et moi restâmes longtemps près de Botta et de sa fille, jusqu'à ce que le docteur ne sorte et nous annonce que l'état de Kaoru s'était amélioré et qu'ils l'avaient déplacée dans une autre chambre. Lorsqu'ils purent allez la voir, nous décidèrent de les laisser seuls ensemble et nous retournèrent chez nous. Cette nouvelle visite à l'hôpital m'avait éreinté et je ne me fis pas prier pour m'effondrer de fatigue sur mon lit. Kratos vint me rejoindre et s'assit sur le lit avec un sourire amusé. « Ça va? Pas trop fatigué? » Il me demanda doucement. Je le regardai durant un court instant avant d'agripper son bras et de tirer avec force, faisant tomber Kratos sur moi. Je l'embrassai tendrement avant de répondre; « Maintenant, ça va. ». Kratos rit doucement et s'installa à côté de moi, refermant ses bras autour de moi pour me rapprocher de lui. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement et distraitement mon bras. « Je plains vraiment Botta et sa fille adorable. » Kratos murmura alors, le regard collé au plafond. « Oui. Moi aussi. Ils ne méritent aucunement cela. » Je rajoutai, sans vouloir pousser le sujet plus loin. Je voulais penser à autre chose. J'en avais assez de ne penser qu'aux événements tristes qui ne cessaient d'arriver ces derniers temps autour de nous.

Je croisai mes bras sur la poitrine de Kratos et y déposai mon visage, le regardant avec un sourire mystérieux. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Tu étais vraiment _adorable_ tout à l'heure, jouant avec Yumi de cette manière. Je suis presque jaloux. » Je le taquinai et Kratos embarqua dans le jeu. « Tu devrais. Elle est presque aussi mignonne que toi. Et je dois ajouter qu'elle a un meilleur caractère que toi. » Il renchérit avec un grand sourire. Je savais qu'il voulait que je me fâche à ses commentaires, mais je n'allais pas lui donner ce plaisir. « Ah oui? Mais je sais que tu aimes trop mon caractère et que tu ne le changerais pour rien au monde. » Je répliquai et Kratos resta surpris par ma réponse. Bientôt, il ria de bon cœur et caressa ma joue amoureusement. « Bon, tu gagne pour _cette fois_. » À ces mots, je levai les yeux au ciel. Il voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas?

Je soupirai longuement et observai son visage de près. Ce fait ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Kratos. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » S'enquit-il. Je secouai ma tête lentement. « Rien. Je me disais juste que tu devais être un bon père pour Lloyd, à la façon dont tu jouais avec Yumi. Tu as l'air d'aimer beaucoup les enfants. » Un sourire triste et mélancolique se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il devait se rappeler les moments qu'il avait passés avec son fils. « J'espère bien que oui. » Fut sa seule réponse. Je déposai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. « Tu sais, j'aimerais avoir des enfants un jour. » Je dis d'un ton bas. Les bras de Kratos se refermèrent autour de moi. « Alors nous en adopterons. » Il murmura près de mon oreille. Je levai des yeux surpris sur lui. « Quoi? » Je demandai bêtement. Kratos me souriait tendrement. « Lorsque tout ça sera derrière nous, nous pourrons adopter d'adorables enfants que nous élèverons comme si c'était les notre. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? » Ce… ce serait merveilleux. Je m'imaginai alors comment pourrait être ma vie avec Kratos et de merveilleux enfants, dans une maison que nous aurions choisie, à vivre une vie paisible… C'était tellement magnifique que j'aurais aimé que ce rêve puisse devenir réalité un jour. Mais c'était impossible. Et Kratos le savait aussi. Je forçai un sourire, dont j'espérai que Kratos ne verrait pas au travers. « J'adorerais ça. Il faudrait que ce soit un garçon et une fille. » Je rajoutai et Kratos sembla pensif un moment. « D'accord, mais je m'arrangerais pour passer plus de temps que toi avec notre fille. » Je fronçai les sourcils à ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? « Imagine une jeune fille avec le même caractère explosif que toi; ce ne serait pas beau à voir. » Il ajouta simplement. Cette fois je n'allais pas laisser passer une telle offense. Je lui décochai un sourire angélique qui le mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pu anticiper ce que j'avais en tête, car mon visage était déjà tout près de son cou. Sans prévenir, je mordis son cou sans ménagement. Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise et de douleur, tentant de me repousser. « Yuan? Arrête! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es cinglé? » Je le relâchai et relevai mon visage pour lui décocher un sourire victorieux et fallacieux. « Comme ça, j'ai un sale caractère? » Je répétai ses paroles. Bientôt une lueur de défi apparut dans les yeux de Kratos et avant que j'arrive à comprendre ce qui arrivait, ses doigts coururent le long de mes côtes et je me tortillai violemment alors que le fou rire me gagnait. « Tu veux jouer à ça, hein? » Il s'exclama d'un ton enjoué. Je tentai d'enlever ses mains de sur moi, mais Kratos était plus fort que moi et avait aisément le dessus.

Bientôt, je n'en pouvais plus et je le suppliais d'arrêter au travers de mes rires. Kratos eut pitié de moi et cessa de me tourmenter. Je maudis le jour où il avait découvert mon point faible. Nous restâmes longtemps étendus ainsi, profitant seulement de la présence et de la chaleur de l'autre. Je priai pour que ce moment de paix dure éternellement, que le temps cesse de tourner et que le rêve continue.

* * *

Mon départ imminent me rendait de plus en plus nerveux et je ressentais le besoin de dire adieu à toutes les personnes à qui je tenais. J'avais donc contacté Liu pour le voir une dernière fois avant mon départ. Je voulais l'avertir du danger qui planait peut-être sur lui. Je me rendis donc à sa résidence un après-midi où Kratos travaillait. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec le fait que je retourne le voir, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je m'en faisais pour lui et il me restait très peu de temps pour l'avertir.

Lorsque j'arrivai à sa demeure, je vis Liu toujours aussi content de me voir. Il me fit entrer avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. « Je suis assez étonné que vous ayez demandé à me voir, mais plutôt flatté. » Il me dit doucement et me mena vers son salon privé où nous nous assîmes. Il semblait qu'il avait deviné que je n'étais pas venu pour continuer nos séances. Il me proposa un cocktail que je déclinai poliment avant de s'asseoir près de moi. Je ne serais pas ici longtemps de toute façon. « J'ai l'impression que vous êtes venu pour une raison importante, n'est-ce pas? » Il s'enquit lentement, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans les miens. Je pris une grande respiration avant de parler. Ce que j'avais à dire n'était pas facile, et je devais faire attention à ne pas révéler tout ce qui concernait ma double identité. Il avait beau être un homme honnête et bon, qui sait comment il réagirait en apprenant qu'un policier se tenait près de lui?

« En effet. Je suis venu vous demander d'être prudent. » Je commençai lentement, ne détachant pas mon regard du sien. Je ne manquai pas le trouble qui teinta ses prunelles, même si ce ne fut que pour un court instant. « J'ai des excuses à vous faire, Liu. Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous et je le regrette à présent. Je ne suis pas un simple collectionneur. » Je soufflai la dernière phrase. Liu resta totalement immobile, comme s'il attendait que je continue. « J'ose croire que vous connaissez Mithos Yggdrasil? » Je demandai tout en sachant d'avance quelle serait sa réponse. Il fronça les sourcils légèrement. « Bien sûr. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne, mais les rumeurs qui me parviennent le concernant ne sont pas très plaisantes. » Mon regard s'assombrit alors. « Il est un homme très dangereux, foncièrement mauvais et cruel. Il n'hésite pas à user des moyens les plus immondes pour arriver à ses buts. Je le sais, car… je suis un espion travaillant pour son compte. » Je détournai le regard après avoir proféré ces paroles. Je ne voulais pas voir tout de suite l'expression qu'il porterait. Il fallait que je lui dise pourquoi j'étais venu, la raison de mon avertissement. « Je vous ai approché d'abord parce qu'il m'avait demandé d'enquêter sur votre clan. Il trouvait que vous pourriez devenir une menace pour lui bientôt et voulait connaître vos buts et vos façons de procéder. Mais… en vous côtoyant, j'ai appris à vous connaître et je sais que vous n'êtes pas mauvais. C'est en quelque sorte ce que je lui ai dit, que jamais vous ne vous mettriez au travers de son chemin. Mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne l'arrêtera pas de tenter de s'en prendre à vous et à votre famille. C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous implorer de faire attention, de rester prudent à chaque instant. Je sais que je ne mérite pas votre confiance, mais je vous prie de me croire. » Lorsque j'eus terminé, j'eus enfin le courage de le regarder à nouveau. Je restai étonné alors que Liu me souriait gentiment, une lueur plaisante dans les yeux. Il se pencha vers moi, qui étais trop mortifié pour bouger, et caressa ma joue du dos de sa main. « Vous savez, Sano, j'avais bien l'impression que vous n'étiez pas un simple collectionneur. Ce n'était qu'une intuition, par contre, rien de plus. Mais vous vous trompez sur un point. Vous avez toujours toute ma confiance. Le fait que vous êtes venu ici m'avertir et dévoiler votre identité est une preuve que vous ne lui êtes pas totalement fidèle et que vous vous faites réellement du souci pour moi, je me trompe? » Il dit avec compassion et j'eus un faible sourire, n'ayant quand même pas le cœur de repousser sa main. « Bien entendu. Je ne suis pas avec Yggdrasil parce que je le veux ou parce que je suis en accord avec ses idéaux. Je suis avec lui car je n'ai pas le choix. » Je lui avouai, mais cachant encore ma véritable profession. Une détermination s'empara du visage de Liu. « S'il vous garde comme prisonnier, alors pourquoi ne venez-vous pas sous ma protection? Il ne pourra pas vous atteindre si vous restez avec moi. » Il proposa de bon cœur. Je secouai la tête et esquissai un sourire triste. « C'est très aimable à vous, mais vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que moi. Il a des espions infaillibles à sa solde. Tant que je vivrai, il me pourchassera et me trouvera, vous pouvez en être certain. Et il vous tuera pour m'avoir dissimulé. Je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose arriver. »

Liu sembla ennuyé par mes paroles. Je savais qu'il voulait sincèrement m'aider, et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible. De toute façon, aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois que je le verrais. « Je comprends. Mais sachez, Sano, que je serai toujours là pour vous en cas de besoin. » Il m'assura gentiment. Je fus touché par ses paroles, même si je pensais encore que je ne méritais pas cette sorte d'attention.

« Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Malheureusement, c'était tout le temps que j'avais. Au revoir, Liu. » Je soufflai avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la porte sans me retourner, sans attendre une réponse. Je restai donc surpris lorsque deux mains puissantes agrippèrent mes bras et me retournèrent. Je levai les yeux vers le visage anxieux de Liu. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un adieu? » Sa question me dérouta et je ne pus que le regarder avec surprise. « Non, ce n'est pas – » Je commençai d'une voix hésitante, mais Liu me coupa rapidement. « Oh vraiment? Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu me dire maintenant d'être prudent, comme si vous n'alliez plus avoir la chance de le faire? Alors pourquoi tremblez-vous sous mes doigts? » Il était toujours trop perspicace. Je voulu détourner mon visage, mais l'une de ses mains prit mon menton pour le maintenir en place. « C'est – c'est vrai. Je pars au loin dans trois jours. » J'avouai contre mon gré. Je ne manquai pas l'expression légèrement blessée qui traversa son visage. « Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'il vous était impossible de quitter l'organisation d'Yggdrasil. » Il demanda avec confusion. Je soupirai légèrement. « Et je n'ai pas mentit. Dans des circonstances normales, il me serait impossible de lui échapper. Je ne peux pas vous révélez de quoi il s'agit, mais j'ai un moyen de partir sans qu'il ne puisse me poursuivre. Mais il signifie que je doive me séparer de tous les gens que j'aime et ne plus jamais les revoir. » Je soufflai en me déprenant de son étreinte. Liu ne dit rien, mais je voyais qu'il tentait de comprendre le sens de mes paroles. Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais rajouter de plus sans vendre ma vraie identité, alors je m'apprêtai à me détourner à nouveau. Mais Liu ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi et avant que je ne réalise ce qui arrivait, il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser désespéré et tendre à la fois. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne pensai pas tout de suite à le repousser. Ce fut seulement lorsque sa langue caressa mes lèvres, en demandant l'entrée, que je me ressaisi assez pour le repousser fermement. Son emprise se relâcha et je pus m'éloigner de lui. Le regret se peignit aussitôt sur ses traits. « Je – je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais l'idée de ne plus vous revoir me rend fou. J'aimerais vous garder près de moi, même si je sais que c'est impossible. » Sa voix était réellement torturée et je ne sus que faire pour le réconforter. Je n'allais probablement que le blesser encore plus. Mais je devais au moins essayer. Je m'approchai lentement de lui et prit son visage entre mes mains. Je lui souris tristement. « Ne soyez pas désolé. Je ne vous en veux pas. Seulement je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille. Non seulement à cause que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas d'autre alternative que de partir. Il n'y a que la mort qui m'attend si je reste ici. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, je tiens trop à vous pour faire cela. » Liu captura l'une de mes mains et la serra gentiment. « Et votre amant? Part-il avec vous? » À sa question, je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. « Non. Il ne peut pas me suivre. Notre relation était vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Nous appartenons à deux mondes totalement différents. » Je murmurai tristement. Liu ne sembla pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant d'approcher mes lèvres de son oreille. « Merci pour tout, Liu. J'espère sincèrement que nous nous reverrons un jour. Je ne crois pas que cela pourra soulager votre peine, mais sachez qui si je vous avais rencontré avant, j'aurais probablement pu tomber amoureux de vous à la place. Mais le destin ne l'a pas voulu ainsi. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelqu'un fait pour vous quelque part, qui pourra vous combler et vous rendre heureux. Car je suis incapable de le faire. Je ne peux même pas le faire pour la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. » Mes mots étaient enduits d'une tristesse infinie et je m'éloignai et marchai jusqu'à la porte. Cette fois, Liu ne tenta pas de me retenir. J'hésitai un moment avant de me retourner et de lui lancer un dernier regard d'excuse. Puis je sortis, le laissant seul, le cœur brisé par ma faute.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant mon départ. Ce matin-là, je m'étais levé aux aurores parce qu'il y avait encore quelque chose que je devais faire avant de partir; parler à Presea. Et je m'étais souvenu que Kratos m'avait dit une fois qu'elle n'était généralement aux quartiers généraux seulement que très tôt le matin. Je m'étais donc même levé avant Kratos et je lui laissai une note sur la table pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas avant de quitter l'appartement.

Lorsque j'arrivai aux quartiers généraux, je me rendis au bureau de Presea et toqua doucement contre sa porte. Elle vint bientôt m'ouvrir et je n'en fus pas certain, mais je crois avoir vu de la surprise gagner ses pupilles bleutés. « Monsieur Nagano? Que puis-je faire pour vous? » Elle me demanda poliment et je lui souris gentiment. « Est-ce que je peux entrer, Presea? J'aurais à vous parler deux minutes. » Presea hocha la tête et s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Je la remerciai et entrai dans son bureau. Je pris place sur une chaise et attendit qu'elle fasse de même. Elle me regarda avec une expression indifférente, mais qui n'arrivait pas à cacher totalement sa curiosité. « Bien, je vous écoute. » Elle me poussa à parler. Il me prit quelques secondes avant de mettre toutes mes idées en place et parler. « Presea, je sais que ma question va vous paraître étrange, mais je dois absolument vous la poser; avez-vous de la famille? » Effectivement, la jeune fille sembla surprise au début, mais fut bientôt pensive. Il lui prit un bon moment avant de me répondre. « Mes souvenirs sont en quelque sorte très flous. Je n'avais que cinq ans lorsqu'on m'embarqua de force dans l'organisation. Alors je ne peux pas répondre très bien à votre question. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je me souviens d'une grande sœur. Elle était là lorsqu'on m'a enlevée de notre maison, elle a tout vu. La dernière vision que j'ai d'elle est son visage en pleurs, criant pour que je revienne. » Alors qu'elle me racontait tout cela, elle avait semblé perdue dans le monde de ses souvenirs.

Moi, je savais qu'il y avait une forte chance pour qu'il se soit agi d'Alicia. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. « Presea, vous souvenez-vous du nom de votre sœur? » Je m'enquis su un ton doux, mais qui ne cacha pas l'importance de ma question. «… Alicia. » Elle murmura, ses yeux bleus ne quittant jamais les miens. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus me tromper. Je soupirai. « Presea, et si je vous disais que votre sœur était encore en vie, qu'elle était désormais mariée et attendait un enfant? » Cette fois, Presea sembla sous le choc, totalement pris à court. «… Qu'avez-vous dit? » Elle prononça lentement. Je me penchai vers elle pour avoir sa pleine attention. « Alicia est la femme d'un de mes bons amis. Elle n'habite pas loin d'ici. Et elle vous ressemble tellement, j'étais certain que ce n'était pas une coïncidence; les mêmes yeux bleus, la même forme de visage, les mêmes cheveux roses bonbons… » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors. « Ma – ma sœur est en vie? Et elle est heureuse? Alors je ne peux rien demander de plus. Je suis tellement heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle va bien! » Alors qu'elle parlait, je vis avec consternation des larmes perler à ses yeux avant qu'une larme unique ne roule sur sa joue. Presea s'arrêta et ses doigts tremblants essuyèrent la larme. Pleurer devait lui être étranger, car elle me jeta un regard troublé. Je pris rapidement une de ses mains dans les miennes pour la réconforter. « Vous savez, elle ne vous a jamais oubliée. Et je sais que rien ne pourrais lui faire plus plaisir que de revoir sa petite sœur. Et vous, aimeriez-vous la revoir? » Je demandai doucement. Presea pleurait ouvertement maintenant. Il semblait qu'elle regagnait les émotions qu'elle avait gardées sous silence durant toutes ses années. « Oui. Oui, je veux la revoir! Mais je ne peux pas, je ne le pourrai jamais! Je suis prisonnière, ici! » Elle sanglota avec douleur. Je voulu la calmer. « Presea, écoutez-moi. » Elle me regarda alors, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, rempli de détermination. « Je vous promets que vous serez réunie avec elle. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand, mais ce sera pour bientôt. C'est une promesse, d'accord? » Je murmurai avec conviction. Oui. Maintenant que j'en étais certain, j'en parlerais à Bryant avant de partir, pour m'assurer qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait une fois qu'Yggdrasil serait arrêté. Presea serait réunie avec sa sœur un jour. Lorsque je faisais une promesse, je ne revenais pas sur mes mots.

* * *

J'avais occupé le reste de ma journée du mieux que je le pus. Ce qui s'avéra difficile, puisque mes pensées ne cessaient de revenir à Kratos. Je ne lui avais toujours pas dit que je partais, il ne me restait plus que deux jours pour le faire. Je n'étais qu'un lâche. Je lâchai un long soupir et continuai à fouiller dans ma bibliothèque pour les livres que j'emporterais avec moi. Je ne pouvais me permettre de tout prendre, il me fallait emporter le minimum. De toute façon, là où j'allais, Bryant m'avait informé que l'appartement qui allait m'être prêté était déjà meublé au grand complet. Je jetai un livre dans la boîte à côté de moi et en prit un autre que je me mis à feuilleter distraitement. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas une présence derrière moi. Je sursautai lorsqu'une main apparut et me prit le livre des mains. Je me retournai rapidement, voyant Kratos debout derrière moi, une expression indéchiffrable au visage. Je sentis les couleurs quitter mon visage alors qu'il m'avait prit en train de faire mes boîtes. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais tellement distrait que je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer dans l'appartement!

Il m'observa durant un long moment alors que je n'osais pas parler. Bientôt, il déposa doucement le livre dans la boîte que j'avais déposée sur le divan avant de poser des yeux d'une infinie tristesse sur moi. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Tu croyais peut-être que je n'apercevrais pas que tes affaires disparaissaient mystérieusement de l'appartement? » Il me gronda doucement et je détournai le regard. « Parce que je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire. » Je soufflai d'une voix blessée. Je m'en voulais de ne rien lui avoir dit, alors qu'il méritait de le savoir. Surtout en sachant qu'il devait se faire un sang d'encre en attendant la réponse de Bryant. J'étais vraiment stupide. Kratos releva mon menton doucement, mais fermement pour m'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. « Depuis quand le sais-tu? » Il demanda d'une voix blanche et je ne pus faire autrement que lui répondre. « Depuis le jour où Yggdrasil m'a donné cette dernière mission. Je suis transféré à Fukushima dans deux jours. » Je murmurai en fermant les yeux. Je ne pouvais supporter de voir l'expression qu'il porterait en apprenant qu'il nous restait si peu de temps.

Je me demandai ce qui devait être le pire; qu'il le sache maintenant, où qu'il se soit rongé le sang durant deux semaines, hanté par la pensée du compte à rebours impossible à arrêter. Kratos eut un rire sec et ironique et cela me fit rouvrir les yeux brusquement. Il avait enfouit une main dans ses cheveux et son visage portait une expression entre l'agonie et le désespoir. « Plus que deux jours? Il ne nous reste plus que deux jours? Et tu ne m'as rien dit? » Il haussa la voix où étaient bien présentes la panique et la douleur. Ma culpabilité ne fit que se renforcer. Je dus combattre pour ne pas la laisser me dévorer. « Je – je suis désolé, vraiment! Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que tu le saches avant? Ce n'est pas comme si tu aurais décidé de laisser tomber tes conditions, de toute façon! » Je laissai sortir sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je ne manquai pas la culpabilité et le regret qui traversa ses yeux carmin. Il ne répondit rien durant un moment. Bientôt, il soupira et s'approcha de moi, passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me coller à lui. Sa main libre caressa mes cheveux détachés. « Tu sais déjà que je ne peux pas… » Il répondit d'une voix qui semblait hésitante.

Il hésitait. Alors peut-être… peut-être qu'il flancherait si j'insistais? Je décidai de tenter le coup. J'enfouis mon nez dans le creux de son cou et soupirai. « Même si j'insiste? Même si je te supplie de me faire l'amour tant que nous avons le temps? » Je murmurai des paroles sensuelles d'un ton innocent. Un frisson parcourut Kratos suite à mes mots. Il me repoussa gentiment pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Yuan, je t'ai déjà dit non et je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus. » Je fronçai les sourcils devant son refus constant, mais je me refusai à abandonner. Je me dépris de ses mains qui s'étaient posées sur mes épaules et me rapprochai de lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, j'entourai son cou de mes bras et approchai mes lèvres de son oreille. « Je t'en prie, je suis fatigué d'attendre. Je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi, au plus profond de moi… » Je murmurai dans son oreille.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à sa réaction. Kratos captura mes poignets brusquement et me poussa contre le mur à côté de la bibliothèque, me faisant lâcher une exclamation de surprise. Il rapprocha son visage du mien. « Yuan, arrête ou je ne pourrai bientôt plus me contrôler. » Il m'avertit d'une voix menaçante et tendue. Je voyais qu'il était sur le point de craquer. « Et c'est exactement ce que je veux. » Je répliquai d'un ton ferme, malgré que je l'aie à peine murmuré. Kratos sembla en conflit avec lui-même à ce moment. Je croyais avoir gagné jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche mes poignets et recule de quelques pas. « J'ai dit non. » Fut sa seule réponse.

Ces trois mots eurent un impact terrible sur moi. C'était comme si Kratos me rejetait, comme si je n'étais pas digne de l'avoir. Mes poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que mes jointures deviennent livides et je combattis les larmes d'impuissance qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Mes émotions remontèrent brusquement à la surface et les mots que j'avais gardés si longtemps prisonniers en moi sortirent enfin.

« Je t'aime! Je t'aime tellement que ça en est douloureux! J'avais peur de prononcer ces mots, peur de tant de choses! Tu es tout ce qui est cher à mes yeux, et maintenant je suis sur le point de te perdre… Est-ce que c'est anormal pour moi de vouloir que tu me fasses l'amour avant que tu disparaisses de ma vie? » Ma voix était brisée par les émotions violentes qui me ravageaient et je ne remarquai pas que mes larmes coulaient librement maintenant. Tout ce que je voyais était l'expression de stupeur sur le visage de Kratos. Il sortit bientôt de sa torpeur et je me retrouvai prisonnier de ses bras alors qu'il tentait de me calmer, tentait de se racheter pour m'avoir mit dans cet état. « Non, Yuan, ne dit pas ça, tu n'es pas en faute. Tes désirs sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. » Il murmura d'un ton apaisant, mais aussi coupable. Je m'agrippai à son gilet avec force, essayant désespérément de calmer mes larmes. « Mais on dirait – on dirait que _toi_, tu ne me désires pas… » Je prononçai les peurs qui me tenaillaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Kratos avait beau dire qu'il m'aimait, mais peut-être ne me désirait-il pas parce que j'étais un _homme_… C'était possible. Je n'étais pas au courant que Kratos ait eut un homme comme amant avant moi. Alors peut-être qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée de devenir intime avec moi à cause de cela…

La main de Kratos prit doucement mon menton et le releva. Il essuya une larme avec son pouce. « Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles? Bien sûr que je te veux! Je te désire tellement que ça prend tout mon contrôle pour m'empêcher de te prendre. » Il expliqua calmement et ses paroles me firent frissonner, tout en me rendant très confus.

« Alors pourquoi hésites-tu autant? Il ne peut pas s'agir seulement du fait que tu as peur qu'Yggdrasil me fasse du mal. Aide-moi à comprendre je t'en prie. » Je lui demandai avec des yeux suppliants. Kratos sembla hésiter un long moment avant de soupirer et de me regarder avec des yeux tristes et sérieux à la fois. Il me relâcha et leva ses mains devant ses yeux. « Mes mains sont sales, Yuan. Elles sont teintées par tant de meurtres et d'immondices que tu ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'approprier, je n'ai pas le droit de souiller ta pureté. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais une telle chose, jamais. » Il avoua tristement, refermant ses mains en deux poings et fermant les yeux.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il se dépréciait à ce point? La raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas me toucher était qu'il se sentait indigne de moi? Il pouvait être tellement idiot, des fois! N'avait-il donc pas encore compris que je l'acceptais tel qu'il était, que j'étais déjà conscient de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé et que cela ne m'empêchait pas de l'aimer pour autant?

Je capturai ses mains dans les miennes et il rouvrit les yeux lentement. Je pouvais y voir à quel point il était tourmenté. « Mais cela ne m'importe pas, je – » Je commençai, mais Kratos secoua la tête. « Mais ça a beaucoup d'importance pour moi. » Il me coupa gentiment, ses lèvres dessinant maintenant un sourire triste. « Tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue, Yuan. Ta droiture et ta pureté sont tes plus belles qualités, et je ne peux me résoudre à te les enlever. Je suis déjà allé trop loin. » Ses paroles me touchèrent profondément, malgré l'ironie de la situation. C'est ainsi que Kratos me voyait? Comme quelqu'un de pur et droit? Oh, il n'avait aucune idée, il ne savait pas à quel point j'étais souillé. Il ne savait rien de ce que j'avais fait tant de fois, caché par les ténèbres de la nuit.

Je relâchai ses mains et reculai de quelques pas. Je fermai les yeux devant les paroles que je m'apprêtais à dire, ces paroles qui dégoûterais Kratos et le feraient probablement fuir. Il ne voudrait probablement plus de moi après cela. Mais il méritait de le savoir. « Kratos… tu te trompe sur mon compte. Je suis loin d'avoir cette pureté que tu crois voir en moi. » À mes mots, Kratos fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, m'invitant à exprimer ma pensée. Je me mordis la lèvre avant de décider de me lancer, évitant toutefois de le regarder dans les yeux. « La mort de Martel avait laissé un vide béant à l'intérieur de moi. J'étais vulnérable, je tentais désespérément de me raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi cruellement seul, et je voulais me sentir aimé à nouveau. Alors je – j'ai séduit des hommes et des femmes, je les ai fait tomber sous mon charme, j'ai cherché leur réconfort même si je savais que ce n'était que pour une nuit, que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Je me suis souillé tant de fois, mon corps m'est devenu étranger. Je croyais naïvement que je pourrais cesser de souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper plus. » Je me vidai le cœur d'une voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure, refusant toujours de regarder Kratos en face. J'avais peur de ce que je verrais sur son visage. Il s'approcha bientôt de moi et releva mon visage vers le sien, mais je m'obstinai quand même à éviter son regard. « Regarde-moi, Yuan. » Il m'ordonna doucement et je me vis plonger mon regard dans le sien à contrecœur. Je restai confus lorsque je n'y vis pas le dégoût auquel je m'attendais, mais plutôt de la compassion et une émotion brûlante qui ressemblait presque à de la colère que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. « Je ne suis pas en train de te juger. D'ailleurs, je serais très mal placé pour le faire. Je ne suis pas mieux que toi. J'ai laissé Yggdrasil faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. » Il souffla d'une voix peinée et torturée, alors que les souvenirs étaient encore trop frais à sa mémoire. Je secouai la tête vivement, chassant sa main.

« Ça s'appelle un viol, Kratos! Ce salaud s'est imposé sur toi, tu n'as rien voulu de tout ça! Alors que moi je les laissais faire, je leur donnais mon corps volontairement. Je me soumettais à eux sans le moindre remords. Ça fait de moi pas mieux qu'une prostituée. » Je posai une main devant mes yeux et eut un rire jaune, avant que Kratos ne puisse placer un mot de plus. « Tu te rends compte? Un policier qui se prostitue la nuit venue, c'est une vraie disgrâce. Une chance que Bryant ne l'a jamais appris, il m'aurait sûrement congédié il y a longtemps de ça. »

Soudainement, les mains de Kratos étaient sur mes épaules et il me secoua assez fort pour que je le regarde avec stupeur. Son regard était sévère.

« Je t'interdis de dire des choses comme ça. Tu as fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Tu es simplement humain! Ne te dégrade pas ainsi. » Ses paroles me secouèrent au plus profond de mon âme. J'agrippai ses bras et posai mon front contre son torse. « Tu n'es pas dégoûté? Tu ne me repousses pas, maintenant que tu connais le vrai moi? » Je murmurai faiblement. Kratos posa son menton sur le dessus de ma tête. « Pourquoi le ferais-je? Je t'aime et cela ne changera jamais, peu importe ce que tu as fait ou va faire dans le futur. Et peu importe comment tu te perçois, pour moi tu es toujours pur et inaltéré. De toute façon, toi aussi tu m'acceptes tel que je suis. » Avec ces simples paroles, je sentis un poids qui m'avais pesé depuis ce temps me quitter définitivement et je parvins à sourire. L'amour que je lui portais ne cessait de grandir à chaque instant. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, profitant seulement de notre proximité.

Je finis par lâcher un long soupir et relevai le visage vers Kratos. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et j'hésitai un moment avant de parler à nouveau, craignant la réponse. « J'imagine que c'est toujours non? » Je demandai simplement, sachant qu'il comprendrait de quoi je parlais. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il hésitait. Ma main se posa sur sa joue et je lui souris. « Kratos, tout ce que je te demande est une nuit. Laisse-moi m'immerger dans ta noirceur pour une nuit… Laisse-moi profiter du temps qu'il nous reste. » Je murmurai avec passion près de ses lèvres.

Cette fois, je sus qu'il avait cédé. La passion et le désir teintèrent ses pupilles sombres. L'un de ses bras encercla ma taille et m'attira à lui, alors que ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes, me retirant un violent frisson. « Tu es certain de toi? Si j'accepte, si je cède, ça ne fera que nous détruire et nous briser encore plus. » Il murmura avec anticipation et réticence à la fois. Je savais tout cela. Je savais que cela ne changerait pas le fait que dans deux jours, nous ne nous reverrions plus, et que de goûter pleinement à notre relation ne nous ferait que plus mal à la fin. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Ma décision était prise depuis longtemps. « Je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de toi, Kratos. »

Dès le moment où ma réponse passa mes lèvres, je sentis les lèvres de Kratos sur les miennes, sa langue demandant entrée avidement. J'entrouvris mes lèvres avec ferveur et surprise à son action soudaine et nos langues se caressèrent, se taquinèrent et s'entrelacèrent. Je n'arrivais à penser à rien d'autre que _finalement! _Finalement, Kratos cédait à nos désirs, me donnait ce que je voulais depuis si longtemps. Et je savais que cette fois, rien ni personne ne nous empêcherait d'obtenir ce dont nous avions besoin et voulions désespérément.

Kratos grogna dans le baiser et me poussa contre le mur, pressant son corps contre le mien. J'entourai son cou de mes bras et me cambrai lascivement contre lui, sentant son désir se réveiller. Mon geste fit s'élever un nouveau grognement de la gorge de Kratos. Aimant les réactions que je lui retirais, je fis danser mes hanches à nouveau contre les siennes et les lèvres de Kratos avalèrent avidement mon gémissement de plaisir causé par la friction de nos corps. Ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches dans un étau de fer, trouvant leur mouvement dérangeant.

Il brisa le baiser, haletant contre mon cou qu'il se mit à ravir de baisers. Je jetai ma tête en arrière, exposant mon cou et ma gorge aux lèvres gourmandes de Kratos, m'offrant à lui sans deuxième pensée.

Ce n'était plus une envie égoïste; j'avais _besoin_ de sentir Kratos sur chaque parcelle de mon corps, j'avais besoin qu'il me noie dans un tourbillon de plaisir et de douleur. Je ne pouvais même pas décrire la joie intense que je vivais en ce moment. J'avais l'impression que je mourrais si Kratos me refusait cette intimité.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent le creux de mon cou et il mordilla cette zone érogène. Ses dents s'enfonçant dans ma peau me firent gémir de plaisir alors que mon corps entier tremblait. Je sentis Kratos sourire contre mon cou et il suça cette même zone, me faisant cambrer contre lui, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ses épaules et je lâchai une longue plainte.

Les mains de Kratos qui retenaient toujours mes hanches descendirent plus bas et prirent appui sur mes fesses, les serrant gentiment. Ses lèvres quittèrent mon cou une fois qu'il fut certain que ses efforts laisseraient une marque bien visible contre ma peau pâle. Il remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et mordilla le lobe affectueusement, me faisant frissonner.

« Avec ça, tu n'es qu'à moi à présent. Je suis le seul qui peut te voir ainsi… » Il murmura d'une voix vibrante de désir. Un violent frisson me parcourut. Mais avant que je puisse lui répliquer que je ne voulais appartenir à personne d'autre que lui, il me souleva de terre avec force et mes jambes entourèrent sa taille rapidement pour garder mon équilibre. Il m'entraîna vers _notre_ chambre, ne perdant pas de temps pour réclamer mes lèvres entretemps.

Une fois dans la chambre, il me déposa sur le lit et je levai le regard vers lui. Il ne vint pas me rejoindre tout de suite; il était trop préoccupé à me dévorer du regard, regard qui s'était considérablement assombri par le désir qui y était clairement écrit. Je devais être quelque chose à voir; Mes cheveux détachés tombant sur mes épaules étaient en bataille, mes yeux brillaient de désir, mes lèvres entrouvertes étaient rougies par les baisers ardents de Kratos et ma chemise dont le col était ouvert avait glissée de l'une de mes épaules, exposant ma peau pâle de façon invitante.

Un grognement animal passa les lèvres de mon amant et il grimpa sur le lit, rampant lentement jusqu'à moi et je me sentis incapable de détourner les yeux. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes genoux et il écarta mes jambes avec une lenteur démesurée, se glissant entre elles et approchant son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse mes lèvres en une douce torture. « Tu es tellement magnifique, tellement désirable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis retenu aussi longtemps. » Il murmura, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes de façon tentante. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, retenant son visage ainsi, afin que je puisse voir ses magnifiques yeux carmins de près. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tu peux m'avoir maintenant… » Je murmurai en retour, ma langue chatouillant ses lèvres.

Kratos céda à la tentation. Il m'embrassa fougueusement et je le laissai dominer le baiser, me laissant tomber sur le matelas, entraînant Kratos avec moi. Ses mains jouèrent avec les boutons de ma chemise qui restaient et les ouvrit habilement un à un. Je brisai le baiser et le laissai me débarrasser de ma chemise avant qu'il n'attaque à nouveau mon cou, sa langue et ses lèvres laissant une traînée de feu sur son passage. Un feu insatiable naquit en moi. J'en voulais… tellement plus.

On aurait dit que Kratos lisait mes pensées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier impudemment lorsqu'il referma ses lèvres sur mon mamelon qui se raidit aussitôt sous l'attention alors que ses dents jouaient avec, juste assez fort pour me donner une douleur plaisante. Je pressai sa tête contre mon torse dans une prière muette pour en avoir plus. Mon dos cambra et mes jambes serrèrent la taille de Kratos alors que sa langue caressait le bouton de plaisir, alternant quelques fois pour des mordillements taquins. Durant ce temps, l'une de ses mains caressa la peau tendre de mon ventre en un mouvement circulaire avant de trouver ma perle de chair ignorée et la tortiller entre ses doigts. Cette fois, je tentai de réprimer un long gémissement de plaisir, mais sans succès.

Je me tortillai sous le poids de Kratos, incapable de soutenir cette agréable torture plus longtemps. Mes mains toujours enfouies dans sa chevelure, je tirai fortement sur ses mèches et il comprit le message. Il relâcha mes boutons de plaisir et remonta lentement vers mon visage, non sans s'attarder sur mon cou, suçant et mordillant à la jonction de mon oreille et de ma mâchoire et je frissonnai. Kratos se pencha alors au dessus de moi, ses doigts caressant légèrement ma gorge. Ce simple geste innocent me donna un nouveau frisson. Kratos ria doucement, hautement amusé. « Tu es tellement sensible… » Il s'étonna sur un ton qui semblait content. Je fermai les yeux et mes mains maintenant autour de son cou le rapprochèrent de moi. Je cachai mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai jamais ressentit cela auparavant… » Je répondis d'une voix tremblante. Kratos se mit à caresser le bas de mon dos tendrement et de façon réconfortante, retirant de mes lèvres un son qui ressemblait à un ronronnement.

Je ne m'étais jamais donné à personne avant l'arrivée de Martel dans ma vie. Et après elle, j'avais eu de nombreux amants, mais ce n'avait toujours été que deux corps cherchant du réconfort dans l'autre, cherchant cette gratification sexuelle qui me permettait d'oublier ma douleur pour la remplacer par une purement physique. Je ne cherchais pas de la tendresse, mais de la violence pure que j'espérais, à chaque fois, me détruirait assez pour que je puisse oublier la cause de ma détresse.

Mais avec Kratos… Chacune de ses caresses me rendait fou de désir. Il avait seulement besoin d'effleurer ma peau pour qu'elle s'enflamme. Je n'étais pas habitué de me faire donner du plaisir ainsi, de me faire traiter aussi tendrement, comme si j'étais une poupée de verre qui briserait si on la brusquait trop. Et je ne fis qu'aimer Kratos encore plus pour cela.

J'ouvris les yeux lentement et déposai des baisers papillons dans son cou, le sentant frémir.

« Tu es le seul… le seul qui puisse me faire réagir ainsi. » Je murmurai contre son cou.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je sus dans la façon que sa respiration s'arrêta durant un fragment de seconde que mes paroles avaient fait leur chemin. Mes mains descendirent le long de son torse avant d'agripper le bas de son gilet. Comprenant mes intentions, Kratos s'assit le moment de retirer le morceau de linge qui m'empêchait de voir le torse de rêve de Kratos. Dès le moment où il se pencha de nouveau au dessus de moi, mes mains ne perdirent pas de temps à explorer son torse musclé. Je m'émerveillai en voyant la différence de couleur entre nous deux alors que ma main pâle caressait sa peau bronzée. Il frémit lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent ses mamelons.

Il me laissa faire un moment, jusqu'à ce que mes mains descendent sur son ventre. Ses mains descendirent alors à ma taille et sans avertir, il frotta son bassin contre le mien, causant nos érections à entrer en contact délicieusement au travers de nos vêtements. Je gémis doucement et soulevai mon bassin, priant silencieusement pour qu'il recommence. Kratos ne me déçu pas. Il répéta le mouvement encore et encore avec une lenteur exquise, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'une épave haletante, gémissante et suppliante, ma voix se mêlant à la respiration hachée et teintée de désir de Kratos. Ne me laissant aucun répit, il attaqua mon torse, mordant, suçant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait trouver. J'arrivais à peine à respirer sous le plaisir que ses attentions me procuraient. C'était délicieusement bon, un insoutenable tourment. Je n'en pus bientôt plus.

« Kratos… » Je prononçai son nom d'une manière suppliante entre deux gémissements. Je voulais qu'il arrête cette torture, je voulais plus. Je voulais le sentir en entier.

Kratos en était à plonger sans pitié sa langue dans mon nombril, me faisant tordre sous les sensations plaisantes lorsqu'il écouta enfin ma supplication. Allant encore plus bas, il laissa un rapide baiser sur la peau juste au dessus de ma ceinture avant de la défaire lentement. Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent mille à l'heure, mes pensées se tournant vers le plaisir à venir. Les yeux de Kratos se posèrent sur mon visage, cherchant une hésitation quelconque, mais tout ce qu'il vit n'était qu'un désir brûlant. Il défit ma ceinture et mon pantalon. Il le fit alors descendre, ainsi que mes sous-vêtements, avec une lenteur agonisante.

Je fermai les yeux alors qu'il jetait mes vêtements dans un coin de la pièce. J'avais encore la présence d'esprit d'être embarrassé de me retrouver complètement exposé pour la première fois aux yeux de Kratos. Mes oreilles captèrent alors le son d'une ceinture que l'on ouvrait et mes yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, pour voir Kratos retirer son propre pantalon, le laissant dans toute sa splendeur alors qu'il revenait se placer entre mes jambes avidement ouvertes. Il chercha mes lèvres et les scella dans un tendre baiser, ses mains caressant mes cuisses sensuellement en une promesse de ce qui allait suivre. Sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne me fit frémir d'impatience.

Nos regards se croisèrent et les mots ne furent pas nécessaires pour exprimer ce que l'on ressentait; je pouvais voir l'admiration, la passion et l'amour dans ses yeux carmin, et je savais qu'il pouvait lire les mêmes émotions reflétées dans les miens. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de descendre plus bas dans une lenteur qui en était presque un péché, laissant de chastes baisers le long de mon torse et toujours plus bas. Lorsqu'il arriva à mon bas-ventre, il ignora mon membre tendu, préférant déposer des baisers langoureux à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il remonta lentement vers mon désir et souffla légèrement sur la tête.

Une vague d'irritation me submergea alors qu'il jouait avec mes nerfs. Sans prévenir, je poussai brutalement sur ses épaules et inversai nos positions de façon à ce que je sois assis sur Kratos, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Kratos parut un peu surpris par le revirement de situation. Je me penchai vers son visage jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux retombent sur ses épaules et autour de son visage. « Ce n'est pas gentil de me torturer de la sorte… Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. » Je murmurai sensuellement, une lueur taquine dans les yeux. Kratos parut amusé par cela.

Je descendis, laissant mes longs doigts glisser le long de son torse, ne le quittant jamais du regard. Kratos s'était relevé sur ses coudes pour observer chacun de mes mouvements. Lorsque j'arrivai à son ventre, j'y laissai de doux baisers alors que je m'installais entre ses jambes, les écartant pour me laisser du jeu.

J'arrivai bientôt à la base du large membre de mon amant et je frottai mon nez contre son membre gorgé de désir, retirant un grognement encourageant de la part de Kratos. Une de mes mains entoura la base de son érection, sentant la chaleur qui en radiait et la façon dont il palpitait dans ma paume. Je léchai lentement de la base jusqu'à la tête, à laquelle je donnai une attention particulière, goûtant le sperme qui s'y était déjà accumulé. Le goût salé et non désagréable sur ma langue me fit ronronner. Kratos souleva ses hanches un peu, cherchant à avoir plus de mes attentions. D'une main, je retins l'une de ses hanches alors que de l'autre, je me mis à caresser ses testicules. Je léchai de nouveau son membre de la base à la tête, ce qui me valu un grognement irrité de la part de Kratos. Je levai un regard amusé vers lui, seulement pour voir son visage torturé par le désir. Je décidai que je l'avais assez fait attendre.

Sans prévenir, je le pris en entier dans ma bouche en un mouvement fluide, sentant la tête de son érection frapper le fond de ma gorge. La tête de Kratos bascula en arrière et il lâcha un long râle qui me donna des frissons dans le dos et m'encouragea à continuer. Je commençai un lent mouvement de va et vient, laissant ma langue s'enrouler autour du membre dur et suçant la tête par moment. Je n'avais jamais lâché Kratos du regard durant tout ce temps et je vis bientôt son regard carmin se poser à nouveau sur moi alors qu'il haletait de plaisir. J'adorais lui faire perdre contrôle ainsi.

Un grognement dangereux passa ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait, fasciné, son membre disparaître dans une lente torture entre mes lèvres avant de réapparaître. Une de ses mains s'enfouit dans mes cheveux, comme pour m'encourager à continuer. Ce que je fis avec plaisir. Lorsque je sentis ses cuisses trembler de chaque côté de ma tête et le vit essayer de soulever son bassin de nouveau, j'augmentai ma vitesse, extirpant son érection de ma bouche jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres ne touche que sa tête, avant de l'engouffrer de nouveau au complet. Mes dents égratignèrent la peau sensible et je lâchai alors un gémissement qui vibra et se répercuta dans son membre. Une exclamation rauque de plaisir passa alors les lèvres de Kratos et je savais qu'il était sur le point de venir bientôt. Je voulu continuer, mais la main qui était dans mes cheveux tira gentiment, m'obligea à relever la tête. Kratos me ramena à lui pour réclamer mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné et affamé.

Lorsqu'il brisa notre baiser, il caressa mes cheveux doucement d'une main tremblante. « Yuan, je dois avouer que tu es… talentueux. » Il murmura d'un ton émerveillé. Je souris à son commentaire, même si je n'étais pas très fier de la façon dont j'avais acquis ce «talent».

Les mains de Kratos se posèrent sur mes fesses fermement et il força mon bassin vers le bas, frottant nos érections l'une contre l'autre délicieusement. Ma tête bascula en arrière dans un cri silencieux et Kratos en profita pour plonger ses dents dans ma gorge de manière possessive, ce qui me fit gémir bruyamment. Une de ses mains remonta et caressa ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant frissonner violemment.

« Alors… Comment veux-tu que nous procédions? » Il demanda avec passion près de mon oreille, en profitant pour en sucer gentiment le lobe, me faisant trembler à nouveau sur lui.

Je rougis à sa question. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce que l'on me demande ce que je désirais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe. La plupart des hommes avec qui j'avais eu des relations assumaient que j'allais être en dessous, à cause de ma taille plus frêle. Mais en vérité, cela ne m'avait jamais vraiment dérangé. J'aimais me sentir vulnérable, dominé. J'aimais sentir que quelqu'un avait le pouvoir de me briser et de faire de moi ce qu'il voulait.

Je vis que Kratos attendait toujours ma réponse. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien. « Comme ça me va… Avec toi à l'intérieur de moi. » Je murmurai avec désir près de ses lèvres.

Un son dangereux et hautement excitant monta de la gorge de Kratos et je le sentis vibrer au travers de mes côtes, me faisant frissonner. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Quelque chose à propos de Kratos faisait en sorte que j'avais un besoin primitif qu'il me prenne et me ravisse. J'avais besoin de le sentir au plus profond de moi, de me sentir enfin complet et que le vide au fond de moi disparaisse.

Je crois que Kratos parvint à voir ce besoin au fond de mes yeux, car il déposa un baiser fiévreux sur mes lèvres avant de me déplacer doucement pour se lever et aller chercher quelque chose dans la chambre de bain que l'on pourrait utiliser comme lubrifiant. Mon regard se posa alors sur son dos nu, que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Lorsqu'il revint avec un pot de lotion à main, il remarqua mon regard fixe. Il vint me rejoindre sur le lit et déposa la bouteille sur les draps. Alors, sans un mot, il offrit de nouveau son dos à mon regard de manière hésitante. Mes doigts tracèrent légèrement la tête d'un dragon japonais tatoué sur sa peau, qui faisait la totalité de son dos. Kratos soupira.

« J'aurais préféré que tu ne le vois jamais. » Il murmura d'une voix résignée.

Je ne détachai pas mon regard du gracieux dragon noir et rouge à l'allure dangereuse et puissante. D'une certaine façon, je trouvais qu'il lui allait bien.

« Depuis quand? » Je lui demandai simplement, sachant qu'il saurait de quoi je voulais parler.

Il soupira à nouveau, ne me faisant toujours pas face. « Lorsque j'ai eu dix-sept ans. Tous les yakuza se doivent d'avoir un tatouage. Ça agit comme une sorte de preuve que l'on fait partie de l'organisation. »

Au ton de sa voix, j'en devinai qu'il avait peur que je sois dégoûté par cette marque qui prouvait qu'il était un criminel. Il pouvait être tellement idiot, des fois. Mais j'aimais cet idiot plus que tout. Lentement, ma langue caressa son dos et je le senti sursauter.

« Yuan? » Sa voix qui m'appelait n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

Je ne répondis rien avant un moment, trop préoccupé à caresser les lignes de son tatouage. Je déposai bientôt ma tête près de son épaule.

« Il est magnifique. » Ces trois simples mots furent suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas dégoûté pour le moins du monde et que jamais je ne le serais. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le mien, voyant dan mes pupilles émeraudes brillant d'une lueur fantomatique que je ne pouvais être plus sincère. Il m'embrassa soudainement mais avec une douceur infinie, me communiquant son soulagement et les sentiments qui déferlaient de son cœur. La passion et le désir ne tarda pas à nous dévorer de nouveau en entier et je poussai Kratos jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le matelas, le montant une nouvelle fois.

Je le laissai dominer le baiser, prenant un grand plaisir à lui laisser tout le contrôle. Sa main caressa ma hanche, alors que de l'autre, il ouvrit la bouteille de lotion, versant la substance sur trois de ses doigts. Sa main qui était sur ma hanche se déplaça pour séparer mes fesses et révéler mon entrée tremblante d'anticipation. L'autre main de Kratos descendit le long de mon dos et bientôt, je sentis un doigt enduit de lotion encercler mon entrée de façon taquine, menaçant de pénétrer à l'intérieur à tout moment. Je lâchai un faible gémissement d'encouragement, agrippant les épaules de Kratos et écartant mes jambes un peu plus sans aucune gêne, mon corps tremblant à la promesse de ce qui viendrait.

Ses lèvres brûlantes trouvèrent ma gorge au même moment où son doigt traversait le cercle de muscles étroits et plongeait dans la chaleur de mon intimité. Mes genoux serrèrent la taille de Kratos et je lâchai une plainte de plaisir alors que le feu qui me dévorait lentement se concentrait dans mon bas-ventre. En voyant ma réponse plus que favorable, mon amant inséra un deuxième doigt dans mon passage étroit. Je sentis un pincement de douleur, mais qui fut vite étouffé lorsqu'il bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi, étirant mon passage pour ce qui allait venir et cherchant ce paquet de nerfs qui me ferait crier et tordre de plaisir.

Soudainement, une vague de plaisir me submergea et je cambrai le dos, poussant mon bassin sur ses doigts, alors que j'échappais un long gémissement lubrique qui fit frémir Kratos.

« Oh merde, fais-le encore! » Je demandai d'une voix tremblante et Kratos s'exécuta avec plaisir. Ses doigts frottèrent mon point sensible encore et encore alors qu'il ajoutait le troisième doigt, se délectant de mes gémissements qui gagnaient en intensité. Je me vis répondre à chacun de ses mouvements avec mes hanches, m'émerveillant au plaisir qui me submergeait à chaque fois que ses doigts frôlaient ma zone de plaisir. Mon corps entier était secoué de convulsions et je ne fus bientôt plus capable de me soutenir, m'effondrant sur Kratos qui jugea que je ne pouvais pas être plus préparé. Il retira ses doigts et je du me retenir de gémir de mécontentement à la sensation d'être vide à nouveau. Kratos releva mon visage d'une main tremblante et je vis le désir insatiable dans ses yeux. « Tu es encore sûr de toi? Car je ne crois pas pouvoir arrêter une fois à l'intérieur de toi. » Ses mots me firent frissonner et je lui volai un baiser avant d'approcher ma bouche de son oreille. « Je vais le dire une seule fois. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi, que tu me fasses tout oublier à part toi… » Je murmurai d'une voix lascive et sensuelle. Un violent frisson parcourut mon amant. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragement.

Il se rassit lentement, m'obligeant à suivre le mouvement. Versant de la lotion dans sa main, il enduit son érection qui devait être douloureuse en ce moment. Il me souleva gentiment pour me positionner au dessus de son érection. Ses mains descendirent de nouveau sur mes fesses, les écartant doucement et me descendant jusqu'à ce que la tête de son membre embrasse mon entrée impatiente. Mes bras entourèrent les épaules de Kratos et j'essayai de me relaxer le mieux que je pu, prenant un grand respire.

Kratos m'abaissa lentement sur son large membre, forçant son chemin dans la chaleur étroite de mon passage. Alors qu'il pénétrait en moi, une douleur vive me traversa et sans réfléchir, j'enfonçai mes dents avec violence dans la peau tendre de son épaule pour étouffer ma plainte. Kratos lâcha une exclamation de surprise et de douleur, à laquelle se mêla bientôt du plaisir alors que son bassin s'était soulevé sous le choc, enfonçant son érection jusqu'à la base à l'intérieur de moi. « Merde, Yuan… comment – comment fais-tu pour être si étroit? » Il parvint à prononcer entre deux halètements de plaisir. Il ne semblait plus se soucier du fait que je l'avais mordu. Il était trop perdu dans les sensations d'extase qu'être enfoui en moi lui procurait.

De mon côté, j'étais loin de ressentir du plaisir pour le moment. La douleur atroce traversait chaque parcelle de mon corps et je pouvais clairement sentir Kratos énorme, brûlant et vibrant à l'intérieur de moi, étirant mon passage douloureusement. Mes muscles se contractèrent, tentant de repousser l'invasion. Kratos grogna de plaisir et haleta contre mon cou. J'étais sûr qu'il devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas me prendre brutalement à l'instant. Il caressa le bas de mon dos gentiment, tentant de me faire oublier la douleur.

Après un moment, la douleur s'atténua assez et mes dents desserrèrent leur emprise sur l'épaule de mon amant, qui arborait maintenant une vicieuse marque de dents. Ma langue caressa la blessure que je venais de lui faire, voulant me faire pardonner.

Lorsque je fus habitué à la présence de Kratos en moi, je soulevai mes hanches lentement jusqu'à ce que seulement la tête de son érection ne soit en moi, avant de descendre et le prendre de nouveau en entier. Je lâchai un faible gémissement à la fois de plaisir et de douleur à la friction que mon mouvement causa. Kratos grogna de plaisir et plaça ses mains sur mes hanches, mais ne montra aucunement qu'il avait l'intention de contrôler le rythme. Je le chevauchai lentement, faisant onduler mon bassin dans un rythme d'une lente agonie, laissant le plaisir m'envahir lentement dans une délicieuse torture. Les mains de Kratos tremblaient sur mes hanches et je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie d'augmenter le rythme, si sa respiration saccadée en était une indication. Et j'étais disposé à le laisser faire.

Je voulais me sentir vulnérable, dominé. Je voulais qu'il réclame mon corps et mon âme, qu'il me prive de ce contrôle que j'étais forcé d'avoir dans tous les aspects de ma vie.

Je me penchai vers lui jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres soit près des siennes.

« Kratos… Prends-moi complètement… Montre-moi que je suis à toi. » Je murmurai avec passion mes envies. Il ne lui prit qu'une seconde pour assimiler mes paroles. Il fit bouger ses hanches expérimentalement et je gémis doucement en le sentant bouger à l'intérieur de moi. J'agrippai ses épaules avec plus de force.

« Plus fort… » Je demandai d'un ton suppliant. Kratos obéit sans deuxième pensée. Il souleva ses hanches avec plus de force et m'empala sans ménagement en même temps. Ma vision se teinta de blanc lorsqu'il frappa ma prostate. Je me cambrai sous le plaisir intense qui m'envahit alors et Kratos lâcha un bas grognement de plaisir alors que mes muscles se resserraient autour de lui. Cette chaleur obscène à l'intérieur de moi me laissait haletant, et j'en voulais plus. Les mains de Kratos resserrèrent leur prise sur mes hanches, assez fort pour que je sois certain d'en voir les marques le lendemain matin. Il répéta le mouvement, plongeant au plus profond de moi, gagnant des gémissements et des cris de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Je sentais la sueur couler le long de ma colonne et recouvrir ma peau d'une mince couche, causée par notre danse érotique. Des vagues brûlantes déferlaient dans mon bas-ventre alors que Kratos continuait à ravir mon corps avec passion et ferveur. Sentir Kratos au plus profond de moi, me réclamant d'une manière si tendre et si sauvage à la fois était tellement magnifique que j'avais envie de pleurer.

Ses mains descendirent et écartèrent mes fesses encore plus, permettant à son prochain coup d'atteindre encore plus profondément en moi. Je jetai ma tête en arrière dans un cri silencieux. Mon visage n'affichait plus qu'un bonheur infini sous le plaisir intense qui me donnait l'impression que ma colonne fondait sous chaque assaut de Kratos. Je m'abandonnai complètement à cet homme qui avait volé mon âme et mon cœur, et qui maintenant s'appropriait mon corps. Je n'avais même plus conscience que des larmes de joie roulaient le long de mes joues rougies par le plaisir. Je n'avais même pas conscience qu'entre mes sanglots et mes soupirs de plaisir, je suppliais Kratos de me dévorer, de me réclamer, de me briser, de ne jamais me laisser partir.

J'avais seulement conscience des mains de Kratos qui brûlaient ma peau délicieusement, de ses lèvres et de sa langue qui s'étaient de nouveau accrochées à mon cou et ma gorge, de ses gémissements de plaisir et de son membre tendu enfouit dans la chaleur de mon intimité, continuant de frapper ma perle de plaisir sans relâche. Je pensai vaguement au fait que mon cou serait dans un sale état le lendemain, mais toutes mes pensées rationnelles partirent en fumée lorsque la main de mon amant entoura mon érection et commença un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient en rythme avec ses coups de bassin. J'étais complètement perdu dans un monde de plaisir et mes lèvres entrouvertes ne firent plus que gémir le nom de Kratos dans un flot continu, comme un mantra sacré.

Kratos montra son appréciation en augmentant le rythme encore, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus forts. Je n'en pouvais plus, la chaleur devenait insupportable, le plaisir montait trop vite et bientôt…

Soudainement, ma vision explosa en des millions de particules blanches et je lâchai le nom de Kratos dans un cri d'extase alors que mon dos se cambrait d'une façon obscène, m'accrochant à son dos comme un désespéré, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau et laissant des traînées sanglantes.

Alors que je chevauchais mon orgasme, mes muscles se contractèrent sporadiquement autour de Kratos qui martela une dernière fois ma prostate avec force avant de crier mon nom à son tour et éjaculer au plus profond de moi, me faisant frémir de plaisir.

Kratos ne parvenant plus à me soutenir, nous retombâmes sur les draps, les tâchant de notre sueur. Son poids m'écrasa, mais je ne m'en souciais guère alors que nous tremblions encore sous la force de nos orgasmes. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacés pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que nos respirations se soient calmées, se délectant de cette proximité.

Kratos finit par se retirer de moi et je gémis à la sensation d'être vide à nouveau. Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi et m'enlaça tendrement, caressant mes cheveux avec tendresse et amour. Ma main caressa sa joue avec douceur et je lui souris tendrement. « Je t'aime, Kratos. » Je lui murmurai du fond du cœur, content de pouvoir enfin le lui dire librement. Et même s'il ne m'avait pas répondu, j'aurais su qu'il pensait la même chose, à la façon dont il m'avait fait l'amour avec tant de tendresse et de passion à la fois. Je me pressai d'avantage contre lui. C'est alors que je remarquai un détail qui me fit sourire.

« Oh? Mais qu'est-ce que je sens, là? Je ne t'ai pas satisfait, on dirait? » Je murmurai d'un ton taquin, ma main disparaissant entre nous pour s'emparer du «problème». Kratos siffla entre ses dents au contact de ma paume tiède sur sa nouvelle érection. Sa main qui était dans mes cheveux descendit lentement, traçant mon cou et mon épaule pour s'arrêter sur mon bras qu'il caressa doucement, me donnant des frissons alors que ma peau était encore très sensible à cause de mon orgasme. « Tu m'as amplement satisfait, détrompe-toi. Seulement, tu es tellement désirable que je n'arrive pas à satisfaire mon envie de toi. » Il révéla d'une voix qui me déclencha de nouveaux frissons et éveilla mon propre désir. Je l'attirai à moi pour un baiser teinté de passion, auquel Kratos répondit avec ferveur, le dominant aisément. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, j'effleurai les siennes dans un touché éphémère. « Je pourrais peut-être arranger ton problème, dans ce cas… » Je murmurai dans une invitation sensuelle. Invitation que Kratos accepta sans attendre. Il fut bientôt sur moi et j'entourai son cou de mes bras, ouvrant mes jambes pour lui avec empressement.

Alors qu'il descendait sur moi pour me combler une nouvelle fois, je me dis que la nuit promettait encore beaucoup de passion et de plaisir.

* * *

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Et voilà, nos deux amoureux ont finalement consumé leur amour! J'espère que ça vous à plu, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour me dépasser cette fois. ;)

On se voit au prochain chapitre!

Merci encore à tous ceux qui nous lisent et à ceux qui nous laissent leurs commentaires. Merci beaucoup!


	23. Chapitre 23

*Part se cacher pour l'instant*

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne nous appartient, à part l'histoire, bien entendu. Nos chers Kratos et Yuan appartiennent et, malheureusement, appartiendront toujours à Namco *sigh*

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, regardant tout autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'était tout près pour le voir. Puis, il marcha le long des couloirs dans une direction bien précise. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être sur cet étage et encore moins d'aller dans la pièce qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer. Son supérieur avait toujours interdit à chacun de ses membres de venir sur cet étage. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son supérieur aurait dû savoir que de tels ordres auraient piqué sa curiosité à vif. Il adorait farfouiller dans les recoins les plus sombres pour découvrir des choses inattendues sur les autres employés et il adorait encore plus les utiliser contre eux.

Il arriva devant une lourde et massive porte de fer barré par un code implanté juste au dessus de la poignée. Il avait découvert le code depuis quelques temps déjà et il en était fier. Une chose de plus à rajouter à ses réussites : il connaissait le code menant aux dossiers les plus secrets de son supérieur. Oh, bien sûr, il n'utiliserait jamais de telles preuves contre ce dernier, il l'admirait trop pour cela. Mais il y avait à l'intérieur des dossiers sur quelques employés qu'il n'avait aucune honte à utiliser. Il voulait absolument se débarrasser de quelques personnes en particulier.

D'un doigté précis, il poussa les boutons du code sur le petit clavier au dessus de la poignée et un clic se fit aussitôt entendre. Sachant que la porte était maintenant débarrée, il l'ouvrit avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur, tout en faisant attention à ce que la porte ne se referme pas. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de poignée à l'intérieur et une fois que la porte se refermait, elle se barrait automatiquement. Il devait donc faire attention, il ne voulait pas non plus s'embarrer et se faire prendre par son supérieur. Ce serait là la pire chose à faire.

Il fut aussitôt accueillit par des classeurs de métal remplis de piles de dossiers et de papiers tous rangés et bien en ordre. Il les avait déjà fouillés à quelques reprises et n'avait jamais été déçu par ses trouvailles qui s'avéraient toujours intéressantes et, quelques fois, utiles. Et à nouveau, il se dirigea vers un classeur qu'il n'avait jamais visité avant de commencer à fouiller à l'intérieur, regardant chaque nom des dossiers, lisant quelques lignes des papiers qu'il trouvait intéressants. Il voulait trouver de nouvelles preuves contre cet être nuisible près de son supérieur. Apparemment, les preuves qu'il avait trouvées auparavant n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour se débarrasser de lui, alors autant trouver quelque chose de plus utile encore.

Il tombait sur des multitudes de documents qui lui étaient complètement inutiles, dont notamment les fonds que son supérieur avait versés à la banque de Mitsui illégalement pour s'assurer de sa survie et, surtout, de sa fidélité envers l'organisation. Ainsi, Mitsui était devenue la banque la plus puissante de tout le pays et avait tout autant d'influence politiquement, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses au niveau de la corruption du Japon. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il ne voulait pas des preuves contre son supérieur. Alors il laissa le document de côté et se remit à chercher.

Il tomba alors sur quelque chose qui attira rapidement son attention. Sur un dossier était écrit : _Rapport du 21 novembre 19XX_. Il reconnut aussitôt la date et il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Comment se faisait-il que son supérieur avait un rapport sur une telle date? Était-ce là une coïncidence? S'était-il passé quelque chose d'important la même journée que…?

Il prit le dossier et l'ouvrit pour y lire ce qui était écrit. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandirent avec horreur. Bientôt, la fureur s'y joignit et ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il continuait de lire. Non… C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible! Ce qu'il lisait ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce devait être complètement faux! Et pourtant, la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait lui indiquait tout autrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Zelos? »

Il sursauta violemment au moment d'entendre la voix sifflante et menaçante dans son dos, échappant le paquet de feuilles qu'il tenait sur le sol. Puis, lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à son supérieur, le regardant avec une haine qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant ressentie envers lui. Ce traître, ce traître il…! « Salaud! Comment as-tu pu? » S'écria-t-il, les poings serrés avec force, se retenant péniblement de frapper l'homme devant lui. Durant toutes ces années, ce dernier lui avait menti en pleine face, lui avait fait croire des choses!

Yggdrasil ricana alors que ses yeux se dirigeaient vers le document maintenant sur le plancher. « Ah, zut! Moi qui espérais tant que tu ne le découvrirais pas. » Il soupira avec lassitude, plaçant le bout de ses doigts sur son front avec une mine découragée. « Il faut croire que j'ai trop espéré. Tant pis! » Il haussa les épaules alors qu'il ricanait de plus belle, ce qui n'atténua pas la colère de son shatei-gashira. Mais en même temps, du désespoir faisait lentement son chemin en lui. Il avait espéré que son supérieur nie ce qu'il venait tout juste de lire, qu'il lui montre que tout cela était faux et qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance pour Zelos. Mais non, non! Au contraire, il se moquait de lui pour l'avoir cru toutes ces années. « Ordure! Comment peux-tu parler ainsi à la légère alors que tu as assassiné ma famille! » Hurla-t-il alors qu'il devait vraiment faire tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas frapper Yggdrasil. Il voulait des explications, des réponses avant. « Ma famille te faisait confiance, _ je_ te faisais confiance! Tu étais un ami pour eux, un _héros _pour moi! » À ces mots, Yggdrasil haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire cette fois, clairement amusé. « Ce que tu peux être naïf! » Cracha-t-il avec son sourire démentiel en s'approchant lentement de Zelos. « Pathétique, même! » Il se mit à rire de plus belle. « Tu croyais sincèrement que je pouvais être un héros? Moi, le pire homme de tout le Japon, craint par toute sa population? Laisse-moi rire, pauvre imbécile! » Il approchait toujours. « Et tu penses sérieusement que je pouvais être leur… _ami_? Je n'ai pas d'amis, mon cher Zelos, je n'ai que des gens _utiles_ autour de moi. Et lorsqu'ils ne sont plus utiles, je me débarrasse d'eux. » Zelos sentit son sang se glacer. Il le savait, il le savait très bien après toutes ces années à observer Yggdrasil. Pourtant, il avait tout de même cru les mensonges de son supérieur, lui disant qu'il l'avait sauvé des meurtriers de sa famille. Mais ce n'était pas du tout vrai. Il ne l'en avait que rapproché plus encore. « Ta famille me devait de l'argent, _beaucoup_ d'argent. Je leur prêtais inlassablement pour qu'il puisse subvenir à leurs besoins et rester dans la hiérarchie à laquelle ils appartenaient. Mais il vient un temps où je me fatigue de ne pas ravoir ce qu'il me faut. Heureusement, j'avais un marché à leur proposer. J'avais besoin d'un enfant que j'élèverais moi-même pour en faire le meilleur shatei-gashira possible, fidèle, cruel. L'autre que j'avais dans le temps n'était qu'un imbécile qui contestait mes ordres et ceux qui ont suivis avant toi n'étaient pas mieux. » Yggdrasil n'était maintenant qu'à deux pas de Zelos, le regardant avec ses yeux hautains et son sourire moqueur. « Je t'avais aperçu dans ta famille, tu avais un caractère que j'aimais bien. Alors je leur ai proposé de te prendre toi et ainsi éliminer toutes leurs dettes par la même occasion. Tout le monde en ressortait gagnant-gagnant. Après tout, j'avais payé une énorme somme pour t'avoir. Sauf que tes imbéciles de parents m'ont catégoriquement répondu non. Ils préféraient se ruiner pour me rembourser plutôt que de te laisser aller. » Le visage d'Yggdrasil se renfrogna. « Malheureusement pour eux, c'est le genre de réponse que je déteste le plus. Alors comme ils me devaient une importante somme d'argent et que je te voulais absolument, je les ai tués. Sans pitié, devrais-je ajouter, en les faisant souffrir le plus possible. J'ai ensuite prétendu que j'avais essayé de les sauver et d'avoir emprisonné les supposés meurtriers pour que tu me fasses entièrement confiance et que j'aie un shatei-gashira entièrement fidèle à mes côtés, même si fouineur et parfois stupide. Qui aurait cru que tu serais aussi bien tombé dans le panneau sans te poser de questions? »

Zelos tremblait de fureur. Comment avait-il pu? Comment cet enfoiré avait-il pu? « Je ne suis pas un héros. » Murmura Yggdrasil à l'oreille de son sous-lieutenant, sa main agrippant fortement le menton de ce dernier. « Loin de là. J'adore me débarrasser de tout ce qui m'est nuisible dans la souffrance et la mort la pire qui soit. » À ce moment, la colère de Zelos tomba pour être remplacée par de la frayeur envers l'expression cruelle d'Yggdrasil. Il fit quelques pas incertains vers l'arrière, sachant très bien que tout ce qui l'attendait était un mur. Yggdrasil ricana de nouveau. « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me débarrasserai pas de toi maintenant comme je l'ai fait avec tes parents. Tu sais, j'ai adoré entendre leurs hurlements de terreur et d'agonie à chaque fois que je passais un couteau, encore et encore, dans leur peau. Je ne me souviens pas toujours des meurtres que je commets, il y en a tellement après tout, mais celui là restera à jamais inoubliable. » À cet instant, Zelos lâcha un cri de rage et frappa durement son supérieur. « Enfoiré! Ordure! » Malheureusement, ce dernier esquiva promptement pour ensuite prendre le bras de l'adolescent d'une puissante poigne. Il tordit le bras dans le dos du jeune homme, le faisant pivoter, et le jeta sur le sol sans ménagement avec un coup de pied. Assommé, Zelos ne remarqua pas instantanément qu'Yggdrasil s'était penché sur lui jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux soient tirés fortement vers l'arrière afin que la tête de l'adolescent soit au même niveau que celle du plus vieil homme. « Au fait, ce n'était pas très brillant de ta part de vouloir aider Kratos à emprisonner Kvar. Même si Kratos n'a rien dit, il est évident que c'est toi qui lui as donné les preuves. » Zelos se sentit blêmir. « Comment…? »

« Comment je le sais? » Le rictus d'Yggdrasil s'agrandit. « C'est très simple! Kratos n'aurait jamais approché cet endroit à des miles à la ronde parce qu'il n'est qu'un trouillard! Il a peur de cet endroit. Et puis, de tous mes employés, il n'est pas difficile de savoir qui est le plus fouineur pour avoir pu trouver ma salle secrète. » Railla Yggdrasil alors qu'il relâchait Zelos dont le visage rencontra durement le sol. Le premier se releva et mit un doigt sur son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir à quelque chose. « Hmm… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire de toi maintenant? Je n'ai pas le goût de sang maintenant, je réserve cela pour plus tard... » Il n'en dit pas plus sur cette pensée, ce qui laissa Zelos vaguement perplexe, mais l'adolescent avait d'autres choses dont il devait se préoccuper, surtout lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Yggdrasil s'illuminer. « Oh, je sais! Je vais t'enfermer ici pour que tu meures de soif et de faim et que tu pourrisses. Après tout, personne ne passe jamais ici à part moi, alors il n'y a aucune chance que tu te fasses trouver. » Il ricana alors que les yeux de Zelos s'agrandissaient d'effroi. « Je devrai te faire déplacer une fois mort, par contre. Je ne voudrais pas que ce bureau soit contaminé. » Yggdrasil lança un sourire moqueur à son subordonné. « Compte-toi chanceux de m'avoir été fidèle tout au long de ta vie! Ça t'aura permis d'avoir une mort plus clémente. » Puis, le chef des yakuza fit demi-tour avant de se diriger à l'extérieur de la pièce. C'est à ce moment que Zelos réalisa ce qui se passait et il se releva en vitesse pour courir jusqu'à la porte. « _Non!_ » Malheureusement, Yggdrasil referma la lourde porte de fer avant qu'il ne puisse sortir et il s'arrêta en frappant la surface de ses deux poings. « Laisse-moi sortir, enfoiré! » Mais son supérieur était déjà loin, riant aux éclats.

* * *

J'étais rentré plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire à l'appartement, ayant terminé mon travail rapidement afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec Yuan. Je ne l'avais pas vu dans la matinée puisqu'il était parti je ne sais trop où, me laissant une note pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour ne pas m'en avoir glissé mot, mais j'avais rapidement chassé cette pensée. Je ne lui avais pas laissé l'occasion de sortir afin qu'il se repose dans les derniers jours. Naturellement, il voudrait aller prendre un peu l'air.

Cependant, puisque je ne l'avais pas encore vu de la journée, j'avais fait vite avec mon travail pour que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il _fallait_ qu'on passe le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, comme si Yuan allait partir d'ici peu. Je n'aimais pas ce sentiment et je le détestai encore plus lorsque je me rendis cruellement compte que ce sentiment était tout simplement la pure réalité.

Cet après-midi là, je trouvai Yuan en train de feuilleter distraitement quelques livres qu'il jetait ensuite dans une boîte à côté de lui. Et cette fois, je compris pour de bon : les choses qui disparaissaient graduellement de l'appartement, c'était Yuan qui les faisait ainsi disparaître. Les mots de Bryant avaient du sens maintenant : Yuan auraient dû me dire que son supérieur avait pris sa décision, qu'il l'envoyait au loin. Mais Yuan ne m'avait rien dit, il avait tout gardé pour lui. Ne sachant comment me sentir, je m'approchai de lui, prenant délicatement de ses mains le livre qu'il regardait. Il se tourna vers moi en remarquant enfin que j'étais revenu, sa peau perdant toutes ses couleurs. Nous nous observâmes ainsi en silence pendant un bon moment, puis je plaçai le livre dans la boîte, ressentant enfin quelque chose : de la tristesse. J'étais triste parce qu'il allait devoir partir, triste parce que nous ne nous reverrions plus jamais, triste parce qu'il ne m'avait rien dit. L'agonie et le désespoir s'ajoutèrent à cette tristesse lorsqu'il m'annonça qu'il partait dans deux jours. Deux jours? Alors qu'il le savait depuis déjà deux semaines? Comment avait-il pu me cacher ce fait pendant tout ce temps! Nous n'avions que très peu de temps à présent pour profiter des derniers instants qui nous restaient. Pourquoi me l'avait-il caché?

Il me rappela cruellement que, peu importe s'il me l'avait dit ou non, mes conditions n'auraient jamais changées. Croyait-il donc que je ne m'en voulais déjà pas assez? Je devais me contrôler corps et âme pour ne pas les contrer parce que je le voulais plus que tout, encore plus maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais me permettre de le salir lui alors qu'il était la personne la plus précieuse que j'avais au monde!

Il tenta de me faire flancher et je faillis le faire, surtout en sachant à quel point il nous restait peu de temps ensemble. Cependant, je me repris rapidement et m'empêchai de faire quoique ce soit. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'avoua pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ensembles les véritables sentiments qu'il avait envers moi, les sentiments qu'il avait si peur de confesser. Je m'en sentis à la fois touché et coupable, surtout lorsque ses larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Je l'avais fait pleurer, encore, et il se mettait à penser des choses irrationnelles comme quoi je ne le désirais pas. Ne savait-il donc pas à quel point ces mots étaient totalement faux? J'avais tant de difficulté à me contrôler tant je l'aimais! Et je lui expliquai enfin pourquoi. Je lui révélai enfin à quel point j'étais maculé de sang et crimes à tel point que je ne pouvais pas tacher cette pureté qui le rendait si beau.

Il voulut pourtant démentir ces qualités que je lui accordais. Yuan me raconta pour la première fois une partie de son passé que je sus qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui seul pour le restant de ses jours. Je voyais à son visage qu'il était honteux, qu'il aurait préféré tout oublier et qu'il avait peur de ma réaction. Mais il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Autant m'acceptait-il pour tout que je l'acceptais lui. Il avait fait des erreurs, il avait eu mal comme n'importe quel être humain. Il n'avait peut-être pas recherché la solution à la bonne place, mais il avait fini par comprendre et à s'en sortir tout de même. Jamais je ne serais dégoûté par lui, au grand jamais. Et malgré son passé, je continuerais à croire qu'il était quelqu'un de pur et droit.

À ce moment, il questionna à nouveau mes conditions et j'hésitai encore plus. Maintenant que je connaissais une partie de plus du passé de Yuan, maintenant qu'il insistait avec encore plus d'ardeur, maintenant que je savais qu'il m'acceptait malgré tous les crimes que j'avais commis, c'était beaucoup plus dur de me contrôler. J'étais sur le point de céder, mais lui demandai avant si c'était vraiment la bonne chose à faire. Nous serions encore plus brisés dans deux jours lorsque nous aurions à nous quitter alors que nous aurions tout juste consommé notre amour pour la première fois. La séparation serait d'autant plus déchirante.

Pourtant Yuan m'affirma que c'était ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, qu'il me voulait et ce fut suffisant pour me faire céder entièrement alors que je réquisitionnais fougueusement ses lèvres.

Je lui fis l'amour le plus passionnément et tendrement possible, lui transmettant toutes les émotions que je ressentais pour lui. Mes lèvres laissèrent des baisers fougueux sur chaque parcelle de son corps, mes doigts caressèrent le plus amoureusement possible sa peau brûlante et fébrile. J'avais beau vouloir tout faire très vite, je pris tout mon temps pour pouvoir entendre les nombreux gémissements qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, regarder les multiples réactions adorables qu'il eut à chacun de mes touchers, surtout sur des points sensibles. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'aie pu attendre tout ce temps alors que Yuan était si désirable. Je m'en voulus, mais cette pensée ne resta jamais bien longtemps dans mon esprit alors que je me préoccupais plutôt de simplement nous deux.

À sa demande, je pénétrai à l'intérieur de lui et pris toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, même s'il me mordit violemment à l'épaule. J'avais l'impression de tenir une poupée de porcelaine qui se casserait si j'y allais trop brusquement. Pourtant, cette pensée ne resta pas présente bien longtemps lorsqu'il me supplia d'y aller plus fort et je répondis à sa demande sans arrière-pensée. Je ne voyais plus que lui autant qu'il ne voyait plus que moi. Je l'aimais plus que tout.

La nuit fut remplie d'amour et de passion alors qu'une seule fois ne fut définitivement pas suffisante. C'était comme si nous avions besoin de rattraper le temps perdu et celui que nous n'aurions plus jamais. Nous nous effondrâmes sur le matelas que beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, épuisés pour l'avoir fait tant de fois, nous serrant l'un contre l'autre amoureusement en nous murmurant des mots doux avant d'enfin nous endormir.

Je fus le premier à me réveiller le lendemain matin, dérangé par les quelques rayons de soleil qui réussissaient à traverser les commissures des rideaux. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut Yuan dormant encore paisiblement, pressé contre moi. Les événements de la nuit précédente refirent surface et je souris avec bonheur et amour en caressant doucement les cheveux de mon amant. La nuit avait été merveilleuse, tout simplement magnifique. Finalement, j'étais si heureux qu'il m'ait fait céder. Nous en avions besoin tous les deux, besoin de se rassurer, besoin de voir à quel point notre amour l'un pour l'autre était grand et toujours grandissant, besoin de sentir de la passion de l'autre. Surtout en sachant que…

J'arrêtai mes pensées là. Je ne voulais pas y penser, pas après ce que nous venions de faire. Cela viendrait plus tard.

Yuan ouvrit alors les yeux à son tour, encore un peu dans les vapes, avant de les lever vers moi et me sourire, sourire auquel je répondis avec empressement. Gentiment je capturai ses lèvres en un baiser qu'il répondit avec un doux rire de pur bonheur. Son qui me fit chaud au cœur, d'ailleurs. « Bon matin. Tu as bien dormi? » M'enquis-je en le relâchant et il acquiesça, appuyant sa tête contre mon torse. « Jamais aussi bien. » Me répondit-il en ronronnant, se collant le plus possible contre moi. Ma main dans ses cheveux descendit jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser amoureusement. « Tant mieux, dans ce cas. » Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, appréciant la présence de l'autre, lorsque je regardai le cadran derrière moi pour y voir l'heure. « Il faudrait peut-être se lever. » Dis-je tout bas, ne voulant pas moi-même. Yuan pris mon bras entre les siens pour me retenir aussitôt. « Non, restons comme ça encore un petit peu, s'il te plaît. » Supplia-t-il avec des yeux craquants et je voulus que ma résolution fléchisse, bien que je l'en empêchai. « Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'on ait le temps, il ne faudrait pas que je sois en retard. » Soufflai-je et Yuan eut aussitôt un air déçu. Je sentis mon cœur se pincer et je pris son visage entre mes mains pour pouvoir l'embrasser. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais me dépêcher pour finir tout mon travail ce matin pour qu'on ait tout l'après-midi ensemble. » Dis-je pour le faire sourire de nouveau, ce qui marcha plutôt bien. Il leva un regard empli d'espoir vers moi. « Vraiment? » J'acquiesçai, riant tout bas. Il pouvait vraiment être si mignon. « Oui, je te le promets. On ira même dîner ensemble. » Chose qu'on avait rarement fait ensemble. La dernière fois, si on ne comptait pas notre petit voyage à deux, datait du jour des funérailles à Lloyd et Anna.

De nouveau joyeux, Yuan me relâcha. « D'accord, ça me va comme compromis. » Je roulai les yeux avant de soupirer avec amusement, puis me levai, frissonnant au contact de l'air ambiant sur ma peau nue. Je me dépêchai d'aller chercher des vêtements pour pouvoir m'habiller. « De toute façon, tu ferais mieux de te rendre au quartier général aussi pour ne pas qu'Yggdrasil soit suspicieux. » Je n'osai mentionner la raison exacte, ne voulant toujours pas me rappeler ce que le lendemain nous réservait. Dos à Yuan, je ne le vis pas acquiescer et se lever à son tour pour pouvoir lui aussi se changer.

* * *

« Est-ce qu'ici te va? » Demandai-je alors que nous nous arrêtions face à un restaurant chinois de haute classe et Yuan regarda bêtement la bâtisse. « Hum… je ne suis pas certain que je peux me permettre un tel restaurant. » Déclara-t-il, bien embêté. Je lui souris chaleureusement. « Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, c'est moi qui t'invite. » Il s'étouffa et m'observa avec de grands yeux ronds. « Quoi? Hors de question! Kratos, tu m'as déjà offert tant de choses, je ne peux quand même pas te laisser continuer! Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par dépendre beaucoup trop de toi et ça, c'est loin d'être quelque chose que je veux! » Je soupirai et baissai les yeux pour éviter le regard de Yuan. Ce dernier aussi, après s'être exclamé de tels mots, devint mal à l'aise. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pourrait pas dépendre de moi pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne se reverrait plus. Et ça, j'aurais préféré ne pas y penser, pas avant demain. Je détestais être ramené à cette réalité et, à voir mon amant, c'était la même chose pour lui.

« Je… oui, il me va. » Déclara alors Yuan, son ton subitement plus calme alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour sourire à nouveau. Un tel changement d'attitude me fit mal au cœur, mais je ravalai ma douleur pour lui sourire en retour. Cependant, ces sourires étaient complètement faux, l'atmosphère était lourde entre nous deux. Il nous fallait penser à autre chose et vite.

Je pénétrai à l'intérieur du restaurant, suivit de Yuan, et une serveuse vint immédiatement nous voir avant de nous guider à une table un peu à l'écart où l'on pourrait au moins avoir un peu d'intimité. Nous fûmes silencieux pendant un long moment, ne sachant que trop dire alors que nous regardions le menu pour y trouver ce que nous mangerions. « Tu as décidé? » Demandai-je quelques minutes plus tard alors que je fermais mon menu pour le reposer sur la table. Yuan acquiesça. « Je crois bien que je vais prendre du porc sauté. » J'acquiesçai avec un léger sourire. « Tu vas voir, il est très bon ici. » Déclarai-je et Yuan me rendit mon sourire. La tension semblait se dissiper quelque peu.

La serveuse décida de ce moment pour revenir nous voir et nous commandâmes tout deux nos plats avant qu'elle ne nous laisse. « Tu es déjà venu ici? » Demanda Yuan pour faire la conversation, ne voulant pas que le silence nous fasse compagnie. Je hochai la tête. « Oui, il arrivait que quelques ministres voulaient manger ici. » Expliquai-je. « Quand les réunions s'éternisent, on finit toujours par se rendre au restaurant. » Ajoutai-je avec une mine renfrognée. Je n'étais pas particulièrement friand de toutes ces réunions avec ces gens importants, alors lorsqu'elles s'éternisaient, c'était une véritable horreur. Au moins, le bon côté des choses était que j'avais pu connaître de bons restaurants. Yuan me lança un regard compatissant avant de changer de sujet pendant que nous attendions nos assiettes.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin et que nous commencions à manger, je demandai à Yuan s'il voulait faire quelque chose de spécial en après-midi. Ce dernier devint pensif, ses baguettes en suspens sur le bout de ses lèvres alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Une promenade au parc, ça te dirait? » Demanda-t-il finalement avec un sourire et je lui répondis aussitôt. « Ça me semble être une très bonne idée. Va pour le parc. » Je lui lançai un sourire chaleureux.

Nous terminâmes de manger, faisant la conversation par moment, cherchant des sujets par d'autres, restant silencieux lorsque rien ne nous venait vraiment à l'esprit. C'était comme si le fait de savoir qu'il partait le lendemain nous gardait dans nos sombres pensées et nous empêchait de parler, de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je pouvais dire que je n'aimais pas cela du tout.

Yuan ne s'obstina pas cette fois lorsque je payai la facture, regardant simplement dehors en attendant. Il ne voulait sûrement pas avoir à faire au même sentiment de malaise que tout à l'heure. Je lui en étais reconnaissant. Puis, je me levai et lui offris une main pour qu'il en fasse autant, un sourire hésitant sur mes lèvres.

Lorsqu'enfin nous fûmes hors du restaurant, Yuan regagna quelque peu sa gaieté tandis qu'il me guidait vers le parc dans lequel il voulait se promener. Je le suivis chaleureusement, profitant du soleil chaud et brillant au-dessus de nous, remerciant la température qui était de notre côté. Nos pas nous menèrent rapidement au parc Utsubo et je compris pourquoi Yuan voulait venir ici. Je pouvais voir d'ici le jardin de roses qui était d'une véritable splendeur et malgré la ville bruyante autour, le parc était d'un calme rassurant. C'était comme si les arbres longeant le petit chemin principal protégeaient avec la plus grande attention cet espace, comme s'ils tenaient à ce que les gens puissent trouver une certaine paix intérieure ici sans les problèmes de la ville tout autour. C'était un tout autre monde. « C'est joli. » Dis-je doucement et Yuan m'observa avec un air perplexe. « Tu n'étais jamais venu ici? » Demanda-t-il curieusement et je secouai la tête. « J'habitais dans un quartier différent, alors je n'ai jamais amené Lloyd ici. » Mon amant pencha la tête de côté alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'environnement autour de nous. « Pourtant, Utsubo est un parc assez réputé et beaucoup de gens y viennent au moins une fois, surtout avec leurs enfants. C'est surprenant que tu n'y aies jamais amené Lloyd, même si tu habitais un quartier différent. » J'eus un soupir à la fois las et mélancolique. « Pour tout te dire, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'amener Lloyd au parc tout simplement. Yggdrasil ne me donnait pas beaucoup d'occasions de partir du quartier général et j'avais souvent très peu de temps pour ma famille. » Mon regard se perdit parmi les arbres, mes pensées dérivant vers le regret. Regret d'avoir tant ignoré mon fils.

Yuan eut un sourire compatissant. « Bienvenue au parc Utsubo, alors. » Je ris doucement en secouant gentiment la tête. Hors de question d'avoir des pensées sombres maintenant. J'avais un après-midi complet avec Yuan et je devais absolument en profiter. Nous redevînmes silencieux, bien que cela ne fût pas du tout inconfortable.

Après un certain temps, je sentis sa main se glisser dans la mienne avec hésitation. Lorsque je dirigeai mon regard vers le sien, je vis qu'il regardait ailleurs, pensif. Je devinai facilement ce qui devait défiler dans son esprit : c'était la dernière fois que nous pourrions nous promener ainsi tranquillement, main dans la main. Je la lui serrai gentiment, embrassant sa tempe. « N'y pense pas, pas maintenant. » Murmurai-je et il acquiesça lentement.

Mon regard se promena sur le chemin devant nous, observant les enfants qui courraient partout en riant joyeusement, leurs parents les observant de loin sur des bancs de parc. Je les enviais un peu, de n'avoir à se soucier de rien.

« Kratos? » Je tournai ma tête vers Yuan qui regardait à nouveau ailleurs. Son visage était à la fois concentré et torturé par quelque chose, ce qui m'inquiéta rapidement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Demandai-je doucement, posant mes doigts sous son menton pour pouvoir tourner sa tête vers moi. Il soupira avant de me répondre. « Il faut… il faut que je m'excuse. Il faut que je le fasse avant de… absolument. » Je haussai un sourcil à cette remarque, essayant de comprendre. Qu'avait donc fait de mal Yuan? « T'excuser? Je ne comprends pas… » Commençai-je, mais mon amant secoua la tête. « Tu vas comprendre quand je vais m'expliquer et ne m'interromps pas, d'accord? » Perplexe, j'acquiesçai, attendant qu'il s'explique.

« Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que j'ai causé, pour ne pas t'avoir écouté. Depuis le début de toute cette histoire, tout ce que j'ai fait est d'en faire à ma tête. Je me suis lancé dans cette enquête en m'infiltrant dans l'organisation sans demander, sans même _penser_, à ce que tu voudrais toi. Tu m'avais prévenu que ce serait dangereux, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté… » J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais il posa son index sur mes lèvres. « Je t'ai dit de me laisser finir. » Je me renfrognai quelque peu. Je n'aimais pas qu'il se rabatte ainsi. Le passé ne pouvait être changé et puis, je ne lui en voulais pas. « Et non seulement je ne t'ai jamais écouté, mais je t'ai blessé à de nombreuses reprises en étant si égoïste. J'aurais pu me faire attraper, mourir même parce que je fonçais toujours tête baissée sans penser à ce que cela pourrait te faire. Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour avoir été un terrible idiot. » Termina-t-il et j'arrêtai de marcher, l'observant intensément. J'ouvris la bouche pour le réprimander, ne pouvant croire qu'il continuait à se déprécier ainsi alors que je croyais avoir été clair que jamais je ne lui en voudrais. Cependant, je ne fis que lâcher un soupir frustré tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux. « Imbécile. » Murmurai-je, avec un ton beaucoup plus calme auquel j'avais songé quelques instants plus tôt. Yuan baissa le regard sans répliquer, ce qui n'arrangea pas mon découragement. J'aurais préféré qu'il me lance un regard noir ou se fâche.

Je pris son visage dans le creux de mes mains pour que ses yeux rencontrent les miens. « Yuan, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'excuser pour tout ça. Je croyais qu'il était clair que je t'avais pardonné pour tout ce qui s'est passé, autant que tu m'as pardonné pour les erreurs que j'ai faites. » Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répondre, mais je continuai sans lui en laisser le temps. « Et même si j'ai été fâché par certaines choses que tu as faites, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en suis pas reconnaissant! Yuan, grâce à toi, j'ai pu avoir une piste sur Yggdrasil qui m'amène petit à petit vers les preuves nécessaires pour l'emprisonner. Et puis, grâce à toi, je n'ai pas eu à tuer, tu m'as empêché de salir mes mains. Même si j'aurais préféré que tu utilises d'autres méthodes, je te remercie à jamais de m'avoir aidé. Alors ne t'excuse plus, je ne t'en veux pas. » Je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et il rougit furieusement avant de répondre, fermant ses yeux.

Je le relâchai et lui décochai un sourire radieux. « Alors, ça va mieux maintenant? » Le rouge sur ses joues ne disparut pas tout de suite et il acquiesça, souriant en retour. « Oui. Allez, profitons de notre après-midi avant qu'elle ne parte sans nous. » Il prit de nouveau ma main et m'entraîna avec lui tandis que je riais à son nouvel entrain.

* * *

« Tu n'as rien oublié, tu en es certain? » Demandai-je doucement à Yuan, bien que de tels mots me déchiraient. Yuan regarda les boîtes près de la porte d'entrée ainsi que la valise qu'il traînerait avec lui avant de hocher la tête, le regard triste. « Je ne crois pas non. Je vais refaire un tour de l'appartement pour être certain tout à l'heure, mais je crois bien que j'ai tout. » Dit-il très bas, n'ayant pas le cœur à sourire.

Nous étions le matin du jour J. Dans quelques heures, Yuan partirait pour aller prendre l'avion qui l'amènerait à Fukushima. Cela voulait dire que non seulement il serait séparé des gens qu'il aimait tant et aussi longtemps qu'Yggdrasil ne serait pas sous les barreaux, mais aussi que nous ne nous reverrions jamais. Car au moment de l'arrestation d'Yggdrasil, Bryant se ferait une joie de m'arrêter par la même occasion pour me voir croupir en prison. Bien sûr, je l'avais mérité, mais j'y passerais tant d'années que nous n'aurions plus l'occasion de nous revoir. Surtout que nous ne savions pas combien de temps encore cela allait prendre pour réussir à coffrer Yggdrasil. Peut-être des mois, mais aussi des années!

« Sois prudent quand tu seras là-bas. » Murmurai-je tout en contrôlant ma voix. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle tremble, je voulais me montrer fort pour que la dernière chose que Yuan voit de moi soit au moins respectable. « Mange et dors bien, d'accord? » Lui rappelai-je, connaissant les mauvaises manies qu'il avait avant que je n'arrive dans sa vie. Mon amant acquiesça de nouveau avant de lever son regard triste vers le mien. « Et toi, tu prendras bien soin de mon appartement, n'est-ce pas? » Demanda-t-il et j'entendis clairement sa voix trembler alors qu'il se retenait de pleurer. « Oui, bien sûr. » Je me gardai d'ajouter 'le temps que je pourrai.' Car une fois en prison, je ne pourrais plus veiller sur _notre_ chez-nous.

Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre. Je devais bientôt aller travailler et ça me tuait. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport pour lui dire proprement au revoir, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais déjà assez manqué d'heures de travail, Yggdrasil devait déjà être suspicieux. Et puis, de toute façon, peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que je ne puisse pas. Des 'au revoir' à l'aéroport alors que je le verrais réellement partir auraient été encore plus déchirants que maintenant.

« Je vais devoir y aller. » Murmurai-je alors que je prenais le visage de Yuan dans le creux de mes mains pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. Au moment de me répondre, je sentis quelque chose de mouillé au goût salé sur mes lèvres et je sus que Yuan ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Lorsque je le relâchai, il pleurait librement. « N-non. Ne t'en vas pas. Ne me laisse pas! Je ne veux pas y aller, je t'en prie, fais quelque chose! » Hoqueta-t-il sous ses pleurs de plus en plus forts et douloureux. « Enlève-moi et amène-moi au loin, trouve une solution, je t'en prie! Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, je t'aime tant! » S'exclama Yuan en essuyant vainement les larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Cette vue me déchira le cœur et je le serrai contre moi avec force, murmurant des mots doux pour le réconforter, essayant de rester calme moi-même, bien que je commençais à échouer lamentablement. L'agonie faisait tranquillement son chemin sur mon visage. « Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. » Répondis-je avec tristesse, posant ma joue sur le dessus de sa tête. « Si je pouvais le faire, si je pouvais trouver une solution et la réaliser, crois-moi, je le ferais volontiers. Mais je ne peux pas. Non seulement parce qu'Yggdrasil nous pourchasserait sans relâche, mais aussi parce que Bryant m'en voudrait pour le restant de mes jours. » Je tentai l'humour pour le calmer, mais cela ne fonctionna pas du tout.

Voyant qu'il continuait de pleurer, je le relâchai et le repoussai un peu pour pouvoir mettre une main sur sa joue et coller mon front contre le sien pour mieux voir ses yeux. « Yuan, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. » Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés, toujours brillants par les larmes. « Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que c'est triste aussi. Je suis à l'agonie tout autant que toi en ce moment. Mais je t'en prie, je veux te voir sourire une dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que mon dernier souvenir de toi soit de te voir en pleurs, je ne le supporterais pas, ça me ferait trop mal. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je t'en supplie, souris-moi. » Demandai-je avec un sourire triste aux lèvres. À cette demande, mon amant écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise avant de tenter de se calmer un tout petit peu. Il essuya encore les larmes sur ses joues, pris de grands respires pour se calmer, puis tout doucement, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire. Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer un peu, heureux qu'il ait réussi à accéder à ma demande. Gentiment, j'embrassai les coins de ses yeux encore humides avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres en un baiser demandant qu'il répondit avec ferveur. Nous nous séparâmes quelques instants plus tard, bien que gardant une certaine proximité, pouvant toujours sentir la chaleur de nos respirations. « Je t'aime. » Soufflai-je avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui communiquer. « Ne l'oublie jamais, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Même si nous sommes loin l'un de l'autre, je t'aimerai toujours et je serai toujours près de toi, d'accord? » Je voyais que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes, bien qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas pleurer alors qu'il acquiesçait. « Je t'aime aussi. Je vais penser à toi chaque jour, c'est promis. » Je lui souris et embrassai tendrement son front. « Je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir, Yuan… » Murmurai-je et le relâchai, sentant mon cœur soudainement se briser. Je lui offris le dernier sourire sincère que mon cœur me permettait et il en fit autant. Puis, lentement, comme si j'espérais que le temps s'arrêterait soudainement, j'ouvris la porte, jetai un dernier regard langoureux à Yuan, puis quittai l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière moi.

« …Et adieu. »

Je me permis une simple larme, sentant mon cœur s'arrêter complètement dans ma poitrine. Et voilà, plus jamais je ne le reverrais, c'était terminé. Plus jamais je ne pourrais le taquiner pour le voir se fâcher comme un chat le ferait lorsqu'irrité, plus jamais je ne l'entendrais s'indigner pour un rien. Son sourire ne serait plus rien d'autre qu'un simple souvenir, sa chaleur accueillante lorsqu'il se collait contre moi partie comme un soupir. Je ne pourrais plus le voir dormir en face de son ordinateur sur la table de cuisine comme tant de fois auparavant. Et aussi vite que j'avais goûté à ses « Je t'aime! », que nous nous étions mutuellement offerts, aussi vite m'avaient-ils cruellement été arrachés. Pourquoi? C'était si… injuste! Je ne devais pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas alors que j'étais encore tout près. J'allais au quartier général bientôt, je ne pouvais pas laisser Yggdrasil me voir aussi vulnérable non plus. Plus tard, je devais être fort pour nous deux.

Mes pas me dirigèrent lentement hors du bloc appartement jusqu'à ma voiture, comme pour me laisser le temps d'absorber le choc et la douleur. Je ne le reverrais vraiment plus du tout, le destin s'était amusé à cruellement nous séparer. Mes poings se serrèrent. Tout était la faute d'Yggdrasil, c'était à cause de lui que nous en étions à ce point. J'allais m'assurer de l'emprisonner le plus rapidement possible pour qu'au moins, Yuan puisse revenir chez lui près des gens qu'il aimait. Je n'en ferais évidemment pas partie, mais c'était le prix à payer pour qu'il puisse revenir et revivre une nouvelle vie normale. Et c'était un prix que j'étais prêt à payer.

Je remarquai qu'il faisait beau soleil dehors, le ciel s'étendant à perte de vue sans un seul nuage pour le bloquer. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir amer par une telle réalité. C'était comme si la température elle-même voulait se moquer de nous, nous montrer qu'elle n'avait que faire de notre séparation, que nous n'aurions jamais dû être ensemble dès le départ. S'il avait plu, au moins, j'aurais eu une raison de plus de me sentir las et à l'agonie. Même le temps était contre nous. Quelle ironie, vraiment.

Je regardai le bloc appartement pour une dernière fois alors qu'il contenait encore Yuan avant de partir pour le quartier général, faisant comme si je ne l'avais pas vu me regarder discrètement de par derrière le rideau de sa fenêtre. Pour notre bien à tous les deux.

* * *

Je fulminais alors que je parcourais les couloirs à la recherche de ce maudit shatei-gashira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit dans les parages au mauvais moment, rôdant autour comme un aigle guettant sa proie, mais introuvable quand on avait besoin de lui? C'était tout simplement inconcevable et cela m'irritait grandement. Il n'était pas dans son bureau, ni dans les endroits susceptibles à sa présence et encore moins aux côtés d'Yggdrasil. Alors où pouvait-il bien être?

Alors que je traversais les couloirs d'un pas rapide, ayant fouillé tous les étages supérieurs, je passai devant une cage d'escalier menant aux sous-sols sans arrière-pensée, continuant tout droit. Cependant, je réalisai rapidement quelque chose. J'avais fouillé la bâtisse quasiment en entier et Zelos était introuvable. Pourtant, il quittait rarement le quartier-général lors des journées de travail. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il se trouvait…

Mon regard se porta de nouveau vers la cage d'escalier que je venais tout juste de dépasser. Je n'aimais pas ça, pas du tout. Je m'étais promis depuis des années maintenant que plus jamais je ne retournerais là-dedans. Cependant, il se pouvait fort probablement que cet imbécile d'adolescent s'y trouve, à nouveau en train de mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Et comme j'avais besoin de lui en ce moment, je n'avais pas le choix que de chercher l'étage du dessous. Mais bon, peut-être que je n'aurais pas à approcher l'endroit que je détestais tant non plus.

Je descendis donc le premier étage des sous-sols et, ayant atteint le premier niveau, je m'arrêtai pour regarder à ma gauche ainsi qu'à ma droite, débattant par où commencer. J'allais finalement opter pour la droite lorsqu'un faible bruit attira alors mon attention. Cela ressemblait à un cri, mais je l'avais si peu entendu que je n'étais pas certain. J'écoutai encore une fois, mais seul le silence me répondit. Je fus donc certain d'avoir imaginé ce son, mais mes oreilles le perçurent alors à nouveau. Alerté, je regardai la cage d'escalier qui menait encore plus bas. Si je me fiais à ce que j'avais entendu, le cri venait de plus bas encore. Je descendis donc les escaliers et arrivai au deuxième niveau, m'arrêtant pour écouter de nouveau. J'entendis alors à nouveau le cri, mais plus clairement cette fois. Il venait du couloir à ma droite. Je m'y dirigeai donc, me demandant si c'était une bonne chose à faire. Après tout, nous étions dans les cachots ici, alors peut-être était-ce un prisonnier d'Yggdrasil? Si c'était le cas, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider et aller le voir ne ferait qu'augmenter ma culpabilité. Peut-être devais-je faire demi-tour dans ce cas?

Pourtant, mes pas continuèrent à me guider dans la direction des cris que j'entendais de plus en plus clairement. Ce n'étaient pas des cris d'effroi ou de douleur, mais plutôt de colère, ce qui était étrange en soi. Fronçant les sourcils, intrigué, je continuai d'avancer.

Mais plus j'avançais, plus je me rendais compte que la direction que je prenais n'était nulle autre que celle qui menait à l'amphithéâtre que le père d'Yggdrasil aimait tant. Cet amphithéâtre qui fut le commencement de tous mes malheurs dans cette organisation. Je m'arrêtai, hésitant. Je m'étais juré depuis de nombreuses années que plus jamais je ne reviendrais ici, même si cela impliquait de ne pas aller dans l'amphithéâtre. Pourtant, j'étais curieux par les cris, me demandant bien ce qui pouvait se passer. Surtout que plus j'avançais, plus ces cris… ressemblaient étrangement à la voix de Zelos. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été enfermé ici? Mais pourquoi?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je continuai d'avancer, me laissant guider par la voix de plus en plus forte, maintenant accompagnée par des coups lourds sur une surface dure – certainement un mur. Et enfin, j'arrivai devant une lourde porte de fer d'où les battements provenaient, produisant un bruit fracassant. « Zelos? » Appelai-je et, soudainement, tout bruit cessa pour le silence le plus complet. Bientôt, par contre, l'adolescent se remit à parler rapidement. « Kratos! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu tombes au bon moment! Ça te dirait bien de me sortir d'ici? » J'entendis sa voix nerveuse de l'autre côté de la porte et j'arquai un sourcil, croisant les bras. « Et pourquoi donc devrais-je le faire? Tu t'es retrouvé ici parce que tu fouillais trop encore, je me trompe? N'aurais-tu donc pas mérité la conséquence de tes actes? » Bien entendu, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de le laisser enfermé là alors que j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'empêcher d'apprécier cette situation embarrassante pour lui.

« Tu sais, Kratos, je n'ai pas spécialement le goût de jouer à ce petit jeu en ce moment. Je ne frappais certainement pas la porte pour qu'on me laisse sortir sans aucune raison, après tout. Alors sois gentil et fais-moi sortir d'ici! » Je m'accotai contre la porte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Je trouve encore que ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison. » Renchéris-je et j'entendis le soupir frustré de l'adolescent. « Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera. Pas même cette ordure d'Yggdrasil puisque c'est lui qui tient à ce que je pourrisse ici! » Siffla Zelos avec fureur et mes yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement aux mots et changement de ton. Que venait-il de dire? Avait-il vraiment traité notre supérieur d'_ordure_? Qu'avait donc fait Yggdrasil pour mettre son subordonné – celui qui l'admirait tant – ainsi en colère?

Je me retournai pour faire face à la porte et aperçu le clavier sur lequel le code devait être tapé. « Quel est le code? » Demandai-je simplement et je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement avant de me donner les chiffres en question. Bientôt, un 'clic' se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit. Je fus accueilli par une pièce remplie de classeurs et de dossiers contenant multiples rapports. Rapport que j'ignorais qu'on avait mis dans un tel endroit. Je fronçai les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? »

« La pièce secrète d'Yggdrasil. » M'expliqua Zelos alors qu'il époussetait ses pantalons. « C'est là qu'il met tous les rapports qu'il veut garder le plus secret possible. C'est d'ailleurs ici que j'ai trouvé le rapport de Kvar sur le meurtre de ta famille. » Je tournai lentement les yeux vers lui. Cela voulait donc dire que cette pièce était… « Tu as là toutes les preuves dont tu as besoin contre Yggdrasil. » Finit Zelos pour moi comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Mes yeux s'illuminèrent légèrement à ce fait. Maintenant que j'avais cette information, je pouvais facilement appeler Bryant et Yggdrasil se ferait automatiquement arrêter. Yuan n'aurait pas à rester longtemps loin de chez lui, il pourrait revenir! Bien entendu, nous ne nous reverrions plus, mais au moins il serait près des autres gens qu'il aimait et cela était amplement suffisant pour moi.

« Et pourquoi donc étais-tu enfermé ici? » Demandai-je alors à Zelos dont l'expression devint plus amère qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Parce qu'Yggdrasil m'a pris en train de fouiller dans cette pièce. Parce qu'il savait que j'étais celui qui t'avait donné le rapport sur Kvar, puisqu'apparemment, jamais tu n'approcherais un tel endroit. Il avait tort, il faut croire. » Je secouai la tête. « Non, il avait parfaitement raison. Je ne suis venu ici que parce que je t'ai cherché partout ailleurs dans la bâtisse et que j'ai fini par entendre des cris lorsque je suis descendu dans les sous-sols. »

Je devins alors suspicieux par le comportement de l'adolescent. « Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement, tu accepterais de m'aider contre Yggdrasil? Je veux bien croire que tu dois être furieux qu'il t'ait enfermé ici, mais tu es allé contre ses ordres et il n'a fait que te punir. N'es-tu pas du genre à l'écouter gentiment pour te racheter? » Demandai-je prudemment, me demandant si tout ceci n'était pas un piège. Cependant, Zelos me tendit un document qu'il tenait depuis un moment déjà près de lui et j'y lu quelques lignes. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, mon visage restait intact, sans aucune expression pour le trahir. De toute façon, je n'étais pas du tout surpris par ce que je lisais. C'était bien le genre à Yggdrasil de tuer des gens cruellement et d'en manipuler d'autres.

Je comprenais maintenant la colère de l'adolescent. « Très bien, à peu près tout s'explique maintenant sauf pour une dernière chose. Si tu as découvert tout ceci, pourquoi Yggdrasil ne t'a-t-il pas fait souffrir? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas tué sur le champ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. » Non, plus j'essayais de comprendre, plus je ne voyais pas pourquoi il avait été aussi clément envers l'adolescent.

« Parce que je lui ai été fidèle durant toutes les années que j'ai travaillé avec lui. Et il a aussi mentionné qu'il réservait son 'goût de sang' pour plus tard. » À cela, je devins encore plus confus. Qu'est-ce que notre supérieur pouvait bien tramer pour qu'il tienne absolument à garder sa torture pour quelqu'un d'autre? Cette personne devait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de très grave, plus grave encore que la trahison de Zelos. Cela était vraiment étrange.

Mais ce n'était pas important. Maintenant, je devais me rendre à l'appartement pour appeler Bryant et lui demander de ramener toutes les forces de police d'Okinawa – et peut-être des districts voisins – pour arrêter Yggdrasil et ses hommes.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi. » Dis-je en lui rendant le document, pensant qu'il voudrait peut-être le garder. « Je vais m'occuper d'appeler la police : ils vont avoir toutes les preuves dont ils ont besoin ici et Yggdrasil ne pourra pas se trouver d'excuse pour s'en sortir. Cependant, je ne peux pas le faire ici. Alors pendant ce temps, je veux que tu sortes tous les rapports qui ciblent Yggdrasil directement pour que lorsque la police arrive, elle n'ait pas besoin de fouiller. Je vais aussi aller m'occuper de l'immobiliser jusqu'à ce que la police ait toutes les preuves nécessaires pour l'arrêter afin qu'il ne se sauve pas en douce. » Zelos acquiesça, comprenant en même temps qu'en restant ici, il n'y aurait aucune suspicion de la part d'Yggdrasil s'il revenait voir dans les parages pour vérifier que Zelos n'avait pas réussi à se sauver.

Je repartis donc le plus rapidement possible de la bâtisse, sans toutefois courir pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur moi.

Je me précipitai vers l'appartement, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais enfin les preuves nécessaires contre Yggdrasil. Il serait enfin arrêté, traîné en justice. Il paierait pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, toutes ses victimes pourraient enfin reposer en paix. Je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux. Après tous les efforts que nous avions donnés, Yuan et moi.

J'arrivai en vitesse chez Yuan, fouillant sur mon cellulaire avec des doigts fébriles pour le numéro de Bryant. Je préférais lui parler directement, ce serait beaucoup plus facile. Une chance que Yuan m'avait donné son numéro juste avant de partir.

Le trouvant enfin, je fus sur le point de l'appeler, mais le téléphone de la maison sonna soudainement. Fronçant les sourcils, je décidai qu'il valait mieux répondre au cas où ce serait important. Je pouvais toujours laisser le message à Bryant par après pour qu'il le donne à Yuan. Je décrochai donc le combinai. « Oui bonjour, Kratos Aurion à l'ap – »

« Aurion, _**où est Yuan**__?_ »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Bryant exploser à l'intérieur du combiné. Ça, c'était vraiment tout un hasard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? « Comment ça, où est Yuan? Il est censé avoir pris l'avion à cette heure, non? » Tout l'adrénaline et l'excitation d'avoir des preuves contre Yggdrasil disparurent, remplacées par de l'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

« Eh bien non! Il ne s'est pas du tout pointé! Tu l'as retenu, c'est ça? » Accusa-t-il de sa voix forte et je sentis mon sang se glacer. Je ne répondis rien, mon cerveau cherchant furieusement où exactement pourrait se trouver Yuan. Il n'était pas dans l'appartement parce qu'il serait venu me voir lorsque j'étais entré, ni ses valises, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était parti avec l'intention d'aller à l'aéroport. Cependant, il ne s'était jamais rendu selon Bryant. Alors où…?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur alors qu'une phrase de Zelos se mettait à résonner dans ma tête.

« _Et il a aussi mentionné qu'il réservait son 'goût de sang' pour plus tard._ »

Cette personne n'était nulle autre que Yuan, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Après tout, Yggdrasil en avait après mon amant, justement pour cela. De plus, la seule raison pour laquelle Yuan ne se serait pas rendu à l'aéroport serait d'être tombé dans un piège de la part de mon supérieur, j'en étais sûr. Car si je n'avais pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis et le garder ici, alors aucun être cher à ses yeux n'aurait pu le faire flancher. C'était tout simplement impossible.

« C'est Yggdrasil. » Sifflai-je tout bas, sentant maintenant la fureur monter en moi.

« Pardon? » Cette fois, Bryant semblait plus calme, bien que les sens en alerte. Le nom d'Yggdrasil avait rapidement attiré son attention. J'expliquai donc. « C'est Yggdrasil qui détient Yuan, je ne vois aucune autre solution! Yggdrasil a mentionné qu'il voulait spécialement garder sa torture pour quelqu'un aujourd'hui, ce ne peut donc qu'être lui. » Je me sentais devenir glacé à force de dire ces mots. Je voulais laisser le combiné maintenant et partir à la recherche de Yuan pour le sauver, mais je devais expliquer à Bryant avant. Il pourrait m'aider après tout.

« Attend une minute, Aurion. Tu es bien certain de ce que tu avances? On n'est pas entièrement certain que c'est vraiment Yggdrasil qui le détient… »

« Si, c'est lui! » Le coupai-je subitement. « Alors dépêchez-vous de ramener avec vous le plus de forces policières au quartier général! Et si jamais Yuan n'est pas là, qu'il n'est pas avec Yggdrasil, vous en aurez quand même besoin. J'ai enfin réussi à trouver toutes les preuves nécessaires contre lui, alors vous pourrez enfin l'arrêter. » Maintenant que c'était dit, je n'attendis pas de réponse et raccrochai le combiné. Je ne pouvais plus tenir en place, il fallait absolument que je parte à la recherche de Yuan. J'avais déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps.

Je sursautai de nouveau lorsque la sonnerie de mon cellulaire retentit et je grognai d'irritation par le nouveau dérangement alors que je prenais l'objet pour y regarder le nom affiché. Aussitôt, mes yeux se plissèrent de fureur. « Yggdrasil… » Sifflai-je entre mes dents tout en décrochant l'appareil, me dirigeant hors de l'appartement. « Où. Est. Il? » Prononçai-je chaque mot avec lenteur entre mes dents, contenant ma colère.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? » J'entendis la voix mielleuse et faussement innocente d'Yggdrasil à l'autre bout. Cela me donna le goût de vomir. « Je ne fais que t'appeler pour savoir où tu es, Kratos chéri! » Cela commençait à être beaucoup trop pour mes nerfs déjà à vifs. « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! » Crachai-je, ayant toutes les peines du monde à me contenir. « Je répète et tu es mieux de me répondre franchement, cette fois. _Où. Est. __**Il?**_ »

Mon supérieur lâcha une expression boudeuse. « Tu n'es pas amusant du tout! » Je grognai avec irritation. Croyait-il donc que je voulais m'amuser en ce moment? « Très bien. Nous sommes dans les sous-sols du quartier général, dans un endroit que tu connais beaucoup trop bien… » Susurra-t-il. Je n'attendis pas qu'il m'en dise plus, j'avais assez d'information. Alors je raccrochai violemment mon cellulaire avant de me rendre au quartier général.

Au moment de pénétrer à l'intérieur, je retournai à la salle où j'avais laissé Zelos avant de partir. De toute façon, c'était sur mon chemin. Je retapai le code sur le clavier et trouvai l'adolescent en train de placer des documents sur une pile à côté de lui. Il se retourna en entendant la porte ouvrir, arquant un sourcil en me voyant. « Changement de plan. Dès que la police arrive, je veux que tu dises à la police d'aller directement arrêter Yggdrasil. » Zelos sembla surpris par le changement. « Pourquoi? » Je secouai la tête. « Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Tout au bout de ce couloir, il y a un amphithéâtre. À l'intérieur à droite, il y a un escalier qui descend jusque dans des cachots. C'est là que se trouve Yggdrasil. » Et sans un mot de plus, je me remis à courir dans la même direction que je venais d'indiquer à l'adolescent. Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre, j'ignorais ce qu'Yggdrasil avait eu le temps de faire à Yuan et, surtout, depuis combien de temps.

J'atteignis le couloir des donjons juste en-dessous de l'amphithéâtre, cherchant frénétiquement l'endroit où se cachait Yggdrasil, avant d'entendre soudainement un rire strident, cruel et froid. Je le reconnus aussitôt et, dans une colère noire, me précipitai vers le fond du couloir d'où j'avais entendu le rire. Une porte fermée m'accueillit, mais je ne pris même pas le temps de l'ouvrir, lui donnant un coup de pied pour la faire voler en éclat.

« Yggdrasil! » M'écriai-je, déjà prêt à lui tordre le coup. Cependant, je laissai un bref instant à mes yeux pour scanner la pièce. Mon regard se figea quelques instants sur une forme sur le sol. Une tête, pour être exact. Je mis un moment avant de reconnaître l'expression tordue par la frayeur et la douleur et fus horrifié de constater que ce n'était nulle autre que celle de Botta, celle du précieux ami de Yuan. Mes yeux se plissèrent déjà de colère alors que mon cerveau s'éloignait de tout sentiment d'horreur face à cette situation. Je ne gardai cependant pas mon attention sur Botta alors qu'Yggdrasil se relevait, retirant un couteau taché de sang du dos de sa victime. En se relevant, il laissa à vue cette dernière et je pus voir un corps allongé sur le sol aux cheveux bleus souillés de rouge. Je sus immédiatement que c'était Yuan et il était en très mauvais état ; son dos entier était en sang et, par la flaque tout aussi cramoisie juste en dessous de lui, je pus deviner que sa poitrine ne devait pas être en meilleure condition. Une de ses mains avait une forme étrange, prouvant que ses os avaient été brisés, broyés même. Alors que pour son autre main, Yggdrasil venait tout juste d'y retirer un autre couteau. Yuan n'eut qu'un spasme, ne se relevant pas, ne criant pas, ne gémissant même pas. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, il devait être sur le point de perdre connaissance si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Et si je n'agissais pas rapidement, il pourrait mourir!

Yggdrasil se tourna vers moi avec un sourire de fou lui fendant les lèvres. « Kratos! Te voilà enfin, mon amour! Je commençais à me demander si tu arriverais à temps. Je ne pense pas qu'il tienne encore bien longtemps à mon petit jeu, après tout. C'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs. » Il ricana et je ne retins plus ma colère cette fois, tournant mon attention vers lui. J'en avais assez de lui et qu'il s'en soit pris à Yuan était de trop. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? » Je m'exclamai hargneusement, m'approchant lentement. Je pouvais sentir la rage couler dans mes veines tout le long de mon corps. C'était elle qui m'animait, à présent. Je pouvais la sentir murmurer à mon oreille, me susurrer de m'en prendre à cet être infâme devant moi, lui faire payer toutes les souffrances qu'il avait fait endurer à mon bien-aimé.

Yggdrasil pencha la tête de côté, une mine innocente sur le visage. « Hmm? Oh, je n'ai fait que lui montrer ce qu'il était réellement! Un pécheur, une véritable ordure qui souille les gens! Après tout, il t'a sali non seulement toi, mais ma grande sœur adorée! » Je sentis mon sang se glacer quelque peu alors que je comprenais qu'il savait pour Yuan, qu'il savait que ce dernier était un policier infiltré. Mais ce ne fut pas pour bien longtemps et je le sentis bouillir à nouveau lorsqu'Yggdrasil prit durement les longs cheveux de Yuan dans sa poigne pour relever son corps inconscient – tout en resserrant les menottes pour le garder dans la même position – afin de me montrer le kanji fraîchement fait et en sang sur sa poitrine. _Pécheur_. Mes yeux s'assombrirent et je m'avançai lentement. Je pouvais l'entendre plus fort, cette rage meurtrière, bien que je n'arrivais pas encore à comprendre parfaitement ce mot qu'elle prononçait tant j'étais préoccupé par le monstre devant moi.

Yggdrasil ne remarqua rien et eut une mine boudeuse en constatant que Yuan n'était plus conscient. « Oh, ça ne fera pas! » S'exclama-t-il et il planta le couteau qu'il tenait encore dans le ventre du policier. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de douleur et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, de nouveau conscient alors que son visage se tordait sous la nouvelle blessure qu'il avait reçue. Ce fut de trop. Maintenant à côté d'Yggdrasil, je le pris subitement par le collet avant de le frapper sans ménagement. Il retomba sur le sol avec un cri de douleur pour me jeter un regard courroucé et effrayé à la fois. « K-Kratos? » Mais peu importe ce qu'il dirait, je ne répondrais pas. J'étais aveuglé par la colère la plus noire de toute ma vie. Sans attendre que mon supérieur ne bouge à nouveau, j'enfonçai mon pied dans son ventre et il glissa jusqu'au mur derrière lui, le frappant de plein fouet, lui arrachant une exclamation de souffrance. Je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre de nouveau, mais deux hommes me prirent les bras et me tirèrent vers l'arrière, me retenant. Je ne me débattis pas tout de suite, attendant le moment opportun. Car étrangement, dans cette colère si intense, j'arrivais à me contrôler beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire. J'étais d'un calme froid, effrayant, une aura de haine calculée m'entourant. Cette fois, j'arrivais à comprendre parfaitement ce qui était murmuré à mon oreille, deux mots qui se répétaient sans cesse dans mon esprit : _tue-le!_

Mon supérieur se releva péniblement tout en riant doucement, nerveusement. « Q-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kratos? Ne me dis pas que cette… ordure, ce bâtard est vraiment plus important que moi! » S'écria-t-il avec une fureur nouvelle dans les yeux. Son sourire plus cinglé que jamais s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il prenait quelque chose dans sa poche : un briquet. « Alors autant me débarrasser de lui maintenant! Et quelle meilleure manière que de le tuer de la même façon que cette sorcière! Peut-être qu'avec chance, le feu le purifiera, pour son propre bien! Quoique je n'espérerais pas trop là-dessus… » Son corps était secoué par ses ricanements de plus en plus fous alors qu'il se tournait vers un troisième homme dans la salle. « Amène l'essence! On va l'asperger pour qu'il brûle! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué, comme un enfant surexcité d'apprendre qu'il va au parc d'attraction.

C'est ce moment que je choisis pour défaire l'emprise des deux hommes sur moi. Je tordis le bras du premier d'un bref mouvement avant de le jeter sur le deuxième avec force. Tous deux perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent sur le sol. Mon pied rencontra le dessus de la tête du premier et, en une chaîne, cela frappa le visage du deuxième. Sonnés, ils ne se relèveraient pas de si tôt. Je ne me préoccupai donc pas plus d'eux, mon attention maintenant fixée sur l'homme qui allait chercher un contenant rempli d'essence. Je le frappai avec force dans le dos et il tituba quelque peu avant de se tourner vers moi. Je profitai de cet instant pour prendre un élan avant de le frapper au visage d'un bon coup de pied. Il vola jusqu'au mur le plus proche et je m'approchai de lui avant de lui casser le nez et lui frapper la tête contre le mur pour m'assurer qu'il serait vraiment inconscient. Je me tournai ensuite vers Yggdrasil qui s'apprêtait à prendre Yuan tout près de lui, couteau à la main, afin de me menacer d'arrêter. Cependant, je me précipitai vers lui à temps et le plaquai au mur avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Je pris son poignet qui tenait le couteau et, d'un mouvement brusque, le lui cassai. Mon supérieur hurla de douleur et je lui décochai un autre violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Je voulais le faire souffrir, le torturer comme il avait fait à Yuan pour lui faire connaître tout ce qu'il infligeait à ses victimes. Je voulais lui faire comprendre la douleur et qu'il meurt dans les pires des souffrances. De mes propres mains, pour ajouter à son malheur. Je pris donc le couteau qu'il avait échappé et le plantai dans son épaule, au même endroit que j'avais brièvement vu sur Yuan tout à l'heure. Je me délectai des hurlements de mon supérieur, un son que j'avais voulu entendre depuis très longtemps déjà. Comme cela faisait du bien! « Alors, Yggdrasil? Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de se faire torturer? Toi qui adore faire souffrir les gens, ne crois-tu pas que l'expérimenter est encore mieux? » Susurrai-je doucement, caressant la peau de son visage avec douceur tout en observant ses iris bleutés m'observer avec frayeur. « Laisse-moi t'entendre encore un petit peu. » Rajoutai-je et, sans autre avertissement, je tournai le couteau dans sa plaie pour l'entendre hurler de nouveau, un rictus de plaisir se glissant sur mes lèvres. Il allait mourir dans les plus pires des tourments, j'allais m'en assurer!

« Kratos, reprends-toi! » S'exclama alors Yggdrasil, haletant, me regardant avec un mélange de peur, stupéfaction et supplication. « Ce n'est pas toi! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais il faut que tu me reviennes! » S'exclama-t-il, mais je n'allais certainement pas l'écouter. Mon rictus s'agrandit alors que je retirais le couteau de son épaule et me préparais à le lui planter dans le ventre sans ménagement. « Il en est tout simplement hors de question! » Rétorquai-je, mais soudain…

« Kratos… »

La voix faible et rauque de Yuan derrière moi me ramena soudainement à la réalité et je me tournai vers lui. Mes pupilles sombres emplies de ma rage meurtrière se teintèrent de surprise. Ce dernier luttait pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience et m'observait avec un regard prononcé et suppliant. Je pus alors entendre résonner dans ma tête des paroles que j'avais complètement oubliées, « _Tu m'as promis…_ » Oui, j'avais promis que plus jamais je ne tuerais et Yggdrasil comptait parmi ces meurtres. Malgré notre envie à tous les deux de le voir disparaître de la surface de la planète, Yuan essayait quand même de m'empêcher de commettre à nouveau l'irréparable. J'hésitai alors, toute ma fureur et mon envie de meurtre presque disparues. Ce fut suffisant pour Yggdrasil et les hommes que j'avais négligé un peu plus tôt. Les yeux de Yuan s'écarquillèrent avec horreur, comme un avertissement, mais il était déjà trop tard. Un coup de feu retenti et je sentis soudainement une douleur fulgurante dans mon bras, me faisant lâcher prise, titubant. Je sifflai de douleur alors que l'on me tirait vers l'arrière et qu'Yggdrasil me toisait avec une fureur non-dissimulée, un fusil dans sa main encore valide. Sa fureur disparut quelque peu, par contre, lorsqu'il parla de nouveau. « Je suis désolé, mon adoré, mais c'était nécessaire. Tu es sous l'emprise de je ne sais trop quel sort, il fallait que je te ramène à la réalité, n'est-ce pas? Maintenant, je t'en prie, laisse-moi nous débarrasser de lui pour que tout aille pour le mieux, d'accord? »

Il pointa le revolver en direction de Yuan dont la frayeur était évidente dans tous les traits de son visage, son corps tremblant. Tout de lui sentait qu'il allait mourir maintenant et il était terrifié à cette idée.

Je n'allais pas le laisser faire. Yggdrasil ne toucherait plus un cheveu de lui. Alors, ignorant la douleur, je me dépris de l'emprise des deux hommes pour courir en direction de l'homme que j'aimais. Je l'atteignis à temps, l'entourant de mes bras au même moment où le son d'un coup de feu éclata. Puis, pas même quelques secondes après, une brûlure lancinante traversa le haut de mon dos. Ce ne fut qu'en serrant les dents très fort et avec un effort suprême de volonté que je réussis à ne pas hurler. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Yuan plus qu'il ne le fallait en montrant ma douleur.

Je sentis lentement un liquide poisseux couler le long de mon dos et être absorbé par mes vêtements. Cependant, je ne m'en préoccupais guère. Tout ce qui importait était de savoir si Yuan allait bien, que la balle ne l'avait pas atteint lui non plus. Je dus faire un véritable effort pour fixer mes yeux, qui commençaient à se brouiller, sur lui. « Tu n'as rien? » Demandai-je très faiblement, chaque mot demandant un effort remarquable pour mon corps secoué de spasmes. Je remarquai à peine son regard horrifié, ni ses tremblements alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras pour m'empêcher de tomber et encore moins ses larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il acquiesça lentement, trop hagard pour pouvoir en faire plus. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, heureux de l'apprendre. « Tant mieux. » Soufflai-je, ma main chevrotante se dirigeant sur sa joue pour caresser doucement sa peau. Pourtant, la seule chose que je pouvais sentir était le froid glacial qui envahissait mes veines, ma peau, mes sens. Je n'arrivais pas à sentir son visage contre mes doigts maintenant blanc. Lentement, tous mes sens me quittaient.

Seule la douleur arrivait encore à se faire sentir et la brûlure déjà cuisante dans mon dos se fit beaucoup plus lancinante. Une grimace d'agonie remplaça le soulagement sur mon visage et les ténèbres envahirent ma vision alors que je m'effondrais dans les bras de mon amant, inconscient.

* * *

**N/A :** Oh ciel... non seulement je suis en retard de plusieurs mois, mais en plus, je finis avec un tel suspense... Je sens que je vais mourir ici et maintenant, moi . *cours se cacher de nouveau* M-mais il ne faut pas! Sinon, vous n'aurez pas de suite! DX Par contre... je crois que vous aurez deviné que ça sent la fin :D Eh oui, elle approche, elle approche!

J'espère au moins que vous avez aimé~ Personnellement, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire tout ça *brehem* Eh oui... chuis un peu une sadique, il faut croire ^^"

Bon, j'attends de vos réactions! On se voit dans deux chapitres!


	24. Chapitre 24

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **Attention : Il y a des scènes de torture explicite dans ce chapitre. Vous êtes avertis!

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Ce fut avec un sentiment de bonheur inexplicable que je me réveillai le lendemain, collé contre Kratos qui me souriait tendrement. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me souvenir de la nuit remplie de passion que nous avions passée. Et la douleur sourde qui traversait le bas de mon dos rendait difficile de l'oublier. Mais je ne le regrettais pas. Nous en avions besoin. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids avait quitté mes épaules. Je sortis vite de mes pensées, voulant profiter de la chaleur que me procurait Kratos.

Mais après un moment, mon amant me dit que nous devions nous lever et je tentai de le retenir. Je ne voulais pas me lever tout de suite, car je savais que tous les soucis qui nous tracassaient reviendraient dans le même temps. Et je n'avais pas envie de me rappeler ce que nous réservait le lendemain.

Ce fut seulement lorsque Kratos me promit que nous aurions l'après-midi ensemble et que nous irions dîner quelque part que j'accepter de le laisser se lever. Au moins, nous pourrions passer le reste de la journée ensemble. C'était un bon compromis.

Durant la matinée, alors que je finissais de remplir des boîtes, perdu dans mes pensées, quelqu'un sonna à ma porte. Intrigué, j'allai ouvrir et vit qu'il s'agissait de Bryant qui me souriait gentiment. Je restai surpris un peu, ne m'attendant pas à sa visite ce matin. « Bonjour Yuan, est-ce que je peux entrer? » Il demanda doucement et j'acquiesçai, me tassant pour le laisser entrer. Alors qu'il retirait son manteau, son regard tomba sur les boîtes que j'avais apportées près de l'entrée. Son regard devint triste à cela. Je sentis le besoin d'apporter son attention ailleurs. « Allons dans la cuisine pour parler. » Je dis d'un ton que je voulu neutre. Bryant me suivit en silence. Lorsque nous fûmes tous les deux assis, il sortit de sa poche un billet d'avion qu'il déposa sur la table. « C'est ton billet d'avion pour demain. L'avion pour Fukushima part à 10h00 demain matin. » Il expliqua et je ne daignai rien répondre, prenant simplement le billet. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit alors avant que je ne prenne la parole. « Je devine que la mise en scène est prête, dans ce cas. » Je prononçai, posant mon regard de nouveau sur mon supérieur. Le regard qu'il posait sur moi en était un teinté de regret et de tristesse. Il semblait que mon départ l'affectait beaucoup. « Oui. Dès que tu seras parti, nous allons mettre le plan en marche. On va faire croire que tu t'es fait tuer dans une fusillade. Tu va être la cible d'un clan qui veut s'en prendre à celui d'Yggdrasil. » J'eus un sourire ironique à cela. « Et bien, espérons qu'il n'y verra que du feu. » Je répliquai avec un humour jaune. Bryant se pencha vers moi et déposa sa main sur l'une des miennes, la serrant avec force. « Je suis vraiment désolé que les choses aient dû finir ainsi, Yuan. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. » Il souffla et je secouai ma tête. « Je sais. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. J'aurais dû savoir que les choses finiraient ainsi depuis le début. C'est entièrement ma faute. » Bryant semblait vouloir dire quelque chose en réponse à mes mots, mais il ne trouva pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. De toute manière, à ce stade, rien ne pourrait changer ce que je ressentais et ce qui allait arriver.

Quelque chose me vint alors à l'esprit. Il y avait quelque chose dont je devais absolument parler à Bryant. « Bryant, est-ce que vous vous souvenez que je vous avais demandé si Alicia avait de la famille? » Cette fois, il me jeta un regard confus. « Oui... » Il éluda, me laissant continuer. « Ce n'était pas par simple curiosité. J'avais une bonne raison de vous demander une telle chose. Vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait une jeune sœur, enlevée lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Et bien je l'ai retrouvée; elle est forcée de travailler pour Yggdrasil depuis son tout jeune âge. » Je vis la surprise peindre le visage de mon supérieur à cela. « Comment-comment en es-tu certain? » J'eus un faible sourire à cela. « Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Alicia. Elle s'appelle Presea. Et malgré le fait qu'elle était jeune lors de son enlèvement, elle se souvient de sa grande sœur. Il ne peut y avoir aucun doute. » La gravité de mon ton fit en sorte que Bryant me cru. Je le vis dans ses yeux. « Tu as bien fait de me le dire. Je veillerai à sa libération lorsqu'Yggdrasil sera arrêté. » Je fus grandement soulagé de l'apprendre. Soulagé d'apprendre qu'au moins certaines personnes pourront retrouver un semblant de vie normale après toute cette histoire. J'espérai vraiment que l'arrestation d'Yggdrasil se passerait bientôt. Pas pour moi, mais pour Presea, Alicia, Botta, Bryant, et pour Kratos. Je l'espérai de tout cœur.

Comme prévu, Kratos m'emmena dîner dans un restaurant qui me semblait vraiment hors de mes moyens. Mais comme d'habitude, lorsque je m'exprimai à haute voix, Kratos proposa de me payer le dîner. Je m'emportai aussitôt, et sans réfléchir, lui dit que je ne voulais pas devenir dépendant de lui. Je ne réalisai pas sur le coup l'ampleur de mes mots. C'est seulement lorsque Kratos détourna ses yeux que je réalisai. Il savait très bien que ce ne serait pas possible, puisque demain, je ne serais plus là. Je lui avais cruellement rappelé mon départ prochain. Je pouvais être tellement stupide. Un silence inconfortable suivit, un que je n'osais pas vraiment briser. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que mon départ. Cela me brisait le cœur.

C'est seulement lorsque Kratos me demanda ce que je voulais manger que l'atmosphère se détendit un peu et cela me permit de penser à autre chose. À un certain point, il me demanda ce que je voulais faire cet après-midi, puisqu'il ne retournait pas travailler. Je réfléchis un moment avant de soudainement penser à un endroit que j'aimais beaucoup et je réalisai que je n'y avais jamais emmené Kratos. En y repensant bien, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous. Je proposai à Kratos une promenade au parc Utsubo et il accepta sans hésitation. Je pensai avec humour qu'il devait se ficher de l'endroit où l'on irait, aussi longtemps que nous étions ensemble.

Nous finirent donc de manger et je le conduis au parc. Je fus surpris d'apprendre que Kratos n'était jamais venu ici auparavant. Mais lorsqu'il m'expliqua qu'il n'avait presque jamais eu de temps à passer avec sa famille, je compris, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de me sentir triste pour lui. Il avait eu si peu de moments avec sa famille avant de se la faire arracher brutalement. Et je m'apprêtais à rouvrir les plaies de son cœur. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas mourir, mais cela revenait au même. Nous ne nous reverrions plus jamais.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne avec hésitation, mais je refusais de regarder son visage. Je ne voulais qu'il s'inquiète en voyant l'expression de mon visage. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter le cours de mes pensées; juste savoir que ceci était l'un de nos derniers moments ensemble me déchirait. Il me regarda un moment avant de me supplier de ne pas y penser. Il savait donc à quoi je pensais. Il devait donc aussi savoir qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas y penser. Et pour combler le tout, je me mis à m'en vouloir énormément. Pour tout. Ce que je lui dis. Je m'excusai pour lui avoir fait du mal tant de fois, pour ne pas l'avoir écouté. Pour avoir été aussi égoïste. Si seulement je l'avais écouté, nous n'en serions probablement pas à ce point... Mais nous ne serions peut-être pas ensemble.

Mes pensées furent brutalement interrompues lorsque Kratos me traita d'imbécile. Je n'arrivais plus à compter le nombre de fois qu'il m'avait dit cela. Il prit mon visage dans le creux de ses mains et m'assura à nouveau qu'il m'avait tout pardonné. Et il me remercia. Il me remercia de l'avoir aidé dans cette enquête.

Je rougis malgré moi lorsque Kratos m'embrassa tendrement, se fichant du fait que nous n'étions pas seuls. Et son sourire radieux après réussi à faire s'envoler le reste de mes inquiétudes. Du moins pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il avait raison. Nous devions profiter de notre dernière journée ensemble.

* * *

C'était le moment. Le moment où je voyais Kratos pour la dernière fois. Il s'apprêtait à partir au travail, et moi j'allais prendre mon avion dans quelques heures. Nous étions près de l'entrée alors que toutes mes boîtes étaient prêtes. Kratos me demanda si j'étais sûr de ne rien avoir oublié. Je savais qu'il me demandait cela seulement pour retarder ce moment où nous devrions nous séparer. Définitivement. Alors, lorsque je lui répondis, je n'arrivai pas à sourire. Je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui. Il m'avait semblé que nous avions eu si peu de temps ensemble!

Je me sentais sur le bord de craquer lorsque je lui demandai de prendre soin de mon appartement. Il me jura que oui, mais il n'avait pas besoin de m'en dire plus pour que je comprenne qu'il le ferait tant qu'il le pourrait. Car il n'aurait plus sa liberté une fois Yggdrasil arrêté. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée.

Mais lorsqu'il me dit qu'il devait y aller et qu'il m'embrassa tendrement, je ne pu arrêter mes larmes plus longtemps. Non, c'était trop dur! Je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui comme ça, c'était trop horrible! Alors je le suppliai de ne pas partir, je le suppliai de m'enlever pour que nous puissions nous enfuir ensemble, loin d'Yggdrasil et de Bryant. Et alors que je parlais, mes sanglots devenaient de plus en plus forts. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter ce train de pensée, ni à arrêter les tremblements incontrôlables qui me secouaient.

Kratos me prit soudainement dans une forte étreinte et il tenta de me calmer, même si je savais qu'il devait être à l'agonie autant que moi maintenant. Il finit par me repousser lentement et il me demanda quelque chose qui me laissa surpris. Il voulait voir mon sourire. Il ne voulait pas avoir comme dernier souvenir de moi mon visage en pleurs. Je ne croyais pas en être capable, mais je tentai, pour lui, après m'être calmé, de sourire. Kratos embrassa alors le coin de mes yeux avant de réquisitionner mes lèvres dans un baiser demandant. Je lui répondis avec désespoir, sachant que ceci serait notre dernier baiser. Lorsque nous nous séparèrent, il me répéta qu'il m'aimait du fond du cœur et que cela ne changerait jamais. Je parvins à lui répondre malgré ma douleur, lui promettant aussi que jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Et c'était vrai. Je savais que jamais plus je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mon cœur lui était dévoué, et ce pour le reste de mon existence. Il embrassa une dernière fois mon front comme il aimait tellement le faire et me disant au revoir, il s'éloigna lentement vers la sortie. Cela me prit toute ma volonté pour ne pas le rejoindre et tenter de le retenir encore. Il me lança un dernier regard langoureux avant de sortir de la pièce. Dès le moment où je vis la porte se refermer, me laissant complètement seul, je sentis mon cœur se fracturer en millions de fragments. Je restai paralysé pendant de longues minutes, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit alors que j'essayais d'assimiler ce qui venait inévitablement d'arriver. Et lorsque je le fis, je courus à la fenêtre donnant au stationnement. Je voulais voir son visage une dernière fois. Mais il ne se retourna pas. Je le vis entrer dans son véhicule et le démarrer. Bientôt, il n'était plus là. Je restai longtemps immobile, fixant le stationnement dehors qui ne portait plus aucun intérêt. Alors, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je marchai machinalement jusqu'à ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'éclatai en sanglots. Je pleurai comme je n'avais jamais pleuré auparavant.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses finissent ainsi?

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi et l'heure fatale approchait. Je devais partir prendre mon avion qui m'amènerait loin de Kratos. J'étais terrifié. Je ne voulais pas me lever, je ne voulais pas quitter mon appartement. Car je savais qu'une fois parti, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais y aller. Sinon, cela signifiait seulement que je crachais sur la chance qui m'était donnée de vivre.

J'avais cessé de pleurer depuis un bon moment. Je n'avais plus de larmes à verser alors que mon cœur semblait être mort.

J'arrivai à me lever et me rendit à la porte d'entrée de façon mécanique. J'avais déjà chargé la voiture avec les boîtes, il ne restait plus que ma valise à emporter avec moi. Je me retournai vers mon appartement, que je regardai avec tristesse. Je ne le reverrais plus. Et tous les souvenirs qui y étaient attachés partiraient aussi en fumée avec le temps. Toutes ces journées, tous ces moments volés avec Kratos… L'agonie s'afficha sur mes traits et je faillis tout abandonner. Je n'avais pas le courage de retomber dans une vie de solitude, maintenant que j'avais connu le bonheur auprès de Kratos. Il m'avait redonné une raison de vivre.

Soudainement, le téléphone de l'appartement sonna et je sursautai. Je restai figé pendant plusieurs secondes, ne sachant pas si je devais le prendre. Après tout, je devais partir maintenant. Mais… mais si c'était Kratos? Où bien Bryant? Cela pouvait être important. Me décidant enfin, je déposai ma valise et me précipitai sur le téléphone, que je décrochai rapidement. « Allô? » Un instant de silence me répondit avant que je n'entende une voix me répondre à l'autre bout. « C'est Botta. » Sa voix sonnait étrange et cela m'alarma aussitôt. Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, il parla à nouveau, d'une voix basse et rapide. « Est-ce que Kratos est avec toi? » Sa question étrange me décontenança et je pris un moment avant de répondre. «… Non, il est partit travailler il y a quelques heures. » Ma voix était confuse. Je ne comprenais pas… Pourquoi Botta posait une telle question? Je l'entendis jurer tout bas, ce qui m'alarma encore plus. « Botta, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » J'essayai de cacher l'angoisse dans ma voix. « Bon. Écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait, bon sang? Je parvins à me taire, malgré le fait que plusieurs questions me brûlaient les lèvres. « Je me trouve aux quartiers généraux d'Yggdrasil en ce moment. J'avais à le rencontrer, mais il a annulé notre rencontre à la dernière minute. Il est hystérique. Il a reçu un message de la part d'un autre clan qui lui fait compétition depuis un bon moment. Ils – ils demandent une énorme rançon d'Yggdrasil, ainsi que son repli de la pègre en échange de la libération de Kratos. S'il ne coopère pas, ils vont le tuer. » Dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase, je faillis échapper le téléphone sous le choc. Quoi? Comment était-ce possible? Ce devait être une erreur! « C'est impossible! Comment ont-ils pu mettre la main sur lui? » Je m'écriai, me sentant devenir blême. « Ils devaient sûrement l'observer depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne s'est jamais rendu aux quartiers généraux. Ils l'ont probablement capturé sur le chemin à partir de ton appartement. » Incapable de me soutenir plus longtemps, je m'écroulai par terre, faisait un effort surhumain pour tenter de garder une parcelle de calme.

Kratos était en danger! Je devais faire quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir! Yggdrasil avait beau avoir une obsession folle envers lui, je n'étais pas certain qu'il soit prêt à laisser tomber son organisation pour lui. « Où – Sais-tu où ils se trouvent? Où le retiennent-ils? » Je demandai d'une voix pressante et tremblante. « Yuan, tu n'y penses pas? Si tu vas à sa rescousse, tu vas te faire tuer! Non seulement cela, mais tu vas aussi mettre sa vie en danger si ça tourne mal! » Il répliqua vivement, mais d'un ton toujours aussi bas. Il devait prendre des risques énormes en m'avertissant. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça en ce moment. « Où est-il? » Je répétai ma demande sur un ton ferme. Un silence de plusieurs secondes suivi ma demande. « … Ils le retiennent dans un entrepôt près des rues Iwake et Nabane. C'est là qu'aura lieu l'échange. Je t'en prie, sois prudent. » Il ajouta la fin en un murmure. « Je le serai. Toi aussi, sois prudent. » Je soufflai à mon tour avant de raccrocher rapidement. Je me précipitai vers l'entrée et enfilai mon manteau. Je pris mes pistolets et les chargeai avant de les mettre à ma ceinture. Je sortis de l'appartement en vitesse, oubliant complètement mon avion et l'importance de partir. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête; sauver Kratos.

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais conduit aussi vite. En seulement cinq minutes, j'étais parqué près de l'entrepôt en question avant de marcher le reste de la distance. J'étais sûr, en voyant deux gardes postés à l'entrée, armes à la main, qu'il s'agissait de cet entrepôt. Je trouvais que la garde à l'extérieur était médiocre, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils, mais je n'y accordai pas plus d'attention qu'il ne fallait. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Qui sait ce qu'ils lui feraient si Yggdrasil leur donnait son refus? Je ne voulais même pas y penser.

Je me faufilai sans un bruit jusqu'au bâtiment et longeai la façade sur l'un des côtés de l'entrepôt. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux deux gardes qui bloquaient l'entrée et jurai. C'était impossible que je ne me fasse pas mitrailler à mort si je me montrais maintenant. J'allais devoir agir rapidement. Je dégainai l'un de mes pistolets, le tenant prêt. Doucement, je cognai contre le métal de la façade, assez fort pour être entendu par les deux gardes.

« Hey! Tu as entendu ça? » Demanda l'un d'entre eux. « Ouais, je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose. Je vais aller voir. » L'autre répondit et j'entendis des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction. Je me tins prêt, écoutant attentivement le son de ses pas.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de tourner le coin, je l'attaquai. J'attrapai rapidement le bras qui tenait son arme et le tirai rapidement vers moi. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je lui tordis le poignet, lui faisant lâcher l'arme, avant de lui décocher un coup de coude sur la pomme d'Adam. Le yakuza s'effondra sans un son. Bien entendu, la disparition de son compagnon ne passa pas inaperçue au deuxième garde. « Yamaguchi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Il demanda, la confusion évidente dans sa voix. Lorsque personne ne lui répondit, il jura.

Sans perdre un moment de plus, je sortis de ma cachette en vitesse et braquai mon arme sur la main du garde, qui comme je l'avais prédit, tenait sa radio pour avertir les autres de l'arrivé d'un intrus. Sans attendre, je pressai la gâchette et la balle se ficha dans sa main avec une précision mortelle. L'homme lâcha un cri de douleur et sa radio tomba par terre. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, je m'élançai vers lui et l'assommai avec le pommeau de mon arme avant qu'il ne puisse donner l'alerte. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je me faufilai à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. Je parvenais à peine à distinguer les nombreuses boîtes de marchandise qui remplissaient l'espace. Je longeai prudemment et silencieusement les boîtes, cherchant un quelconque signe de vie, que ce soit de Kratos ou de l'un des yakuza. Je ne vis personne, ce qui m'angoissa aussitôt. Mais bon, du moment que je pouvais trouver Kratos et le ramener sain et sauf avec moi, le reste m'importait peu.

Je fis mon chemin au travers des boîtes, me dirigeant vers le milieu de l'entrepôt. C'est alors que j'aperçus, au travers de l'obscurité, une silhouette assise sur une chaise au milieu de la place, la tête baissée, les mains attachées après le dossier de la chaise. Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement alors que Kratos se tenait directement face à moi. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour, et ne voyant personne, je me précipitai vers Kratos sans arrière pensée. Je ne pensais même pas au fait qu'il était alarmant qu'il n'y ait personne pour le surveiller.

« Kratos, oh Kratos, c'est moi… » Je murmurai avec angoisse lorsque je fus près de lui. La panique m'envahit lorsque je ne reçu aucune réponse. Je relevai son visage doucement d'une main tremblante pour voir ses traits et restai figé.

Ce devait être une blague. L'homme assis devant moi n'était pas Kratos. C'était Botta. Je paniquai, ne comprenant pas ce que cela voulait dire. Il était celui qui m'avait appelé, il ne pouvait pas se trouver ici! « Botta? Botta, réponds-moi! Ouvre les yeux! »

Ma voix sembla le ramener à la conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux, tentant de voir au travers du sang qui coulait dans ses yeux d'une blessure à la tête. « …Yuan? C'est toi? » Il murmura faiblement. Je retins sa tête entre mes mains tremblantes. « Oui, c'est bien moi. Qu'est-ce qui – » Je commençai, mais soudainement les yeux de Botta s'agrandirent d'horreur et il tira violement sur les chaines qui le retenait à la chaise. « Non, Yuan, va-t'en vite d'ici! C'est un piège! » L'horreur se peignit sur mes traits à ses paroles. Un piège? Alors que je débattais intérieurement sur ce que je devais faire, une ombre imposante apparut derrière moi. Mon esprit eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer le cri d'avertissement de Botta que l'on attrapait mes bras et les tirait brusquement en arrière. Je me débattis comme un forcené, mais l'homme qui me retenait tordit mon poignet. Je lâchai un cri de douleur et mon arme tomba par terre. Avant que je ne puisse tenter de me déprendre, une large main recouvrit ma bouche et mon nez, étouffant mes protestations. Je réalisai avec horreur qu'il tenait un tissu imprégné d'un liquide dans la paume de sa main. Du chloroforme. Mes yeux se révulsèrent et je tombai dans l'inconscience, toujours soutenu par les bras de l'homme.

* * *

Des sons et des voix étouffés me ramenèrent lentement à la réalité. J'avais conscience de la sensation d'un sol froid et dur pressé contre ma joue et en déduit que j'étais étendu par terre. Je forçai mes yeux à s'ouvrir lentement et fut ébloui par la lumière. Les voix se turent alors et je tentai de comprendre où j'étais et ce qui était arrivé. Je bougeai ma main pour m'appuyer par terre et me relever et le bruit de chaînes que l'on secouait s'enregistra dans mon esprit. J'entendis un rire déplaisant qui me donna froid dans le dos et qui m'était cruellement familier. Je relevai le visage et bientôt, je pus distinguer un visage me souriant cruellement. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsque je reconnus les traits de Mithos Yggdrasil. Une peur comme je n'en avais jamais connue m'envahit alors que mes souvenirs me revenaient. J'avais été piégé. On m'avait fait croire que Kratos était en danger, mais j'avais trouvé Botta à sa place.

Botta! Ma peur se remplaça par la panique et la colère et je levai le bras pour frapper cet être abject, mais je fus arrêté en plein mouvement. Mes yeux descendirent brusquement vers mon poignet et le virent encerclé par un anneau de fer d'où pendait une chaine qui le reliait au mur derrière moi. Après une plus grande inspection, je vis avec horreur que mes jambes et mon autre bras étaient aussi retenus, me laissant très peu de mouvement. Je tournai mon visage remplit de haine vers Yggdrasil, qui me regardait de haut avec un sourire amusé et victorieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie? » Je rageai, forçant contre les chaines qui me retenaient, me fichant du fait qu'elles mordaient douloureusement dans ma peau, la frottant à vif. Le sourire D'Yggdrasil s'agrandit. « Oh, je crois que tu le sais parfaitement, _Yuan Ka-Fai_. » Un froid glacial m'envahit alors qu'il susurrait mon vrai nom. Alors il savait. Il savait qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne parvins pas à répondre quoi que ce soit et du m'empêcher de trembler alors qu'il ricanait à nouveau, marchant de long en large devant moi. « Tu sais, tu cachais très bien ton jeu. Qui aurait cru que derrière le masque de Sano Nagano se cachait un policier du département d'Okinawa, un de ces misérables insectes qui se met toujours au travers de mon chemin! Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas complété la dernière mission que je t'avais donné. » J'avais à présent de la difficulté à respirer tellement j'étais paniqué. Je forçai à nouveau contre mes chaines, n'arrêtant même pas lorsque je sentis la peau céder et le sang couler lentement le long de mes bras. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Anji? » Je demandai fermement, le défiant du regard. Yggdrasil ne sembla pas aimer cette attitude. Il agrippa mes cheveux durement et força mon visage vers le sol. Ma joue rencontra de nouveau le sol brusquement et Yggdrasil retint sa pression sur ma tête, s'accroupissant devant moi. Je pouvais seulement voir ses souliers dans mon champ de vision. « Je n'ai pas terminé. Tu vas rester au sol comme le chien bâtard que tu es et écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Tu sauras bien assez tôt ce qui est arrivé à ton cher Anji. » Sa voix doucereuse me donna des frissons dans le dos. Je me mordis la lèvre brutalement pour m'empêcher de rétorquer quelque chose. Un son satisfait sortit de la gorge d'Yggdrasil, mais il ne lâcha jamais son emprise sur moi. « Je dois avouer que tu a été très doué pour me déjouer, _Sano_. Si ce n'avait été de cette dernière mission que tu as échoué lamentablement sans même essayer, je n'aurais peut-être pas tout découvert encore, malgré que ce ne n'était qu'une question de temps. »

Ma respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il parlait. Ma dernière mission? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait…

« Cette mission concernant le poste de police me tenait vraiment à cœur. Alors, lorsque tu as échoué, je n'ai pas perdu de temps pour mettre Kvar sur l'affaire. Et malgré ce que tu m'avais dit, lui n'a pas eu de problèmes pour infiltrer leurs fichiers. Et il a même trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant. En fouillant dans leur banque de donnée, il a trouvé le nom d'un policier qui avait été effacé de la plupart des registres, comme si l'on tentait de le cacher. Il allait au nom de Yuan Ka-Fai. Bien évidement, il est arrivé à trouver sa photo. Chose étrange, il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. » Des sueurs froides se mirent à perler sur ma peau alors que je réalisais à quel point j'avais été imprudent et stupide. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il agirait aussi vite après mon échec.

« Tu dois deviner qu'il m'a été facile d'enquêter sur toi à partir de ce moment; né au Japon d'un père chinois et d'une mère japonaise, tu as étudié à l'Université de Kyōto en droit, seulement pour tout arrêter à la mort de ta fiancée. Tu t'es alors tourné vers les forces policières, pour passer quatre ans au département de la sécurité publique avant d'être transféré au département de la police judiciaire d'Okinawa. » Sa voix glaciale se répercuta longtemps dans ma tête, mais j'avais arrêté d'écouter vraiment après qu'il ait mentionné ma _fiancée_. Non, il savait aussi pour Martel?

Un court moment de silence suivit ses paroles. Il relâcha son emprise sur ma tête et se releva lentement. Je relevai la tête, confus de ses actions. D'un mouvement sec, il contourna mon visage et son pied s'enfonça avec force dans mes côtes. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre et je lâchai un cri de souffrance, me recroquevillant sur moi-même et tenant mes côtes douloureuses à une main. Mais Yggdrasil n'avait pas terminé. Son pied s'abattit violement sur ma main, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Mes os craquèrent et je retins une nouvelle exclamation de souffrance. « Espèce de salaud. Je dois dire que je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela lorsque j'ai enquêté sur toi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma sœur soit tombée amoureuse d'un bâtard comme toi et que tu as posé tes sales mains sur elle. » Sa voix était teintée par la colère et le dégoût. « Laisse-la en dehors de ça! » Je sifflai de colère entre mes dents. Cela me mérita qu'Yggdrasil déplace son pied sur ma main et mes os protestèrent contre ce traitement. S'il continuait, il allait sûrement les réduire en poussière. «Tu as raison sur ce point. Je n'aimerais pas gâcher le souvenir que j'ai d'elle en me disant que tu l'as souillée. Revenons plutôt aux choses du présent. »

Son pied quitta enfin ma main et je tentai de reprendre mon souffle et d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui me traversait la main et les côtes. Il avait recommencé à arpenter la salle devant moi, plus lentement cette fois. Je ne réalisai qu'à ce moment que je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit dans lequel j'étais. Cela ressemblait presque à une cellule. Je me trouvais probablement dans les quartiers généraux. La voix d'Yggdrasil ramena brusquement mon attention sur lui. « Je me suis donc dit, en apprenant ta véritable identité, que j'allais devoir te punir pour cet affront. Et dans ce cas, rien ne vaut mieux qu'un piège bien pensé, non? » Sa voix était on ne peut plus amusée alors qu'il sortait un petit enregistreur de la poche de sa veste. Il pressa le bouton et je restai figé d'horreur en entendant l'enregistrement.

_« Bon. Écoute-moi sans m'interrompre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je me trouve aux quartiers généraux d'Yggdrasil en ce moment. J'avais à le rencontrer, mais il a annulé notre rencontre à la dernière minute. Il est hystérique. Il a reçu un message de la part d'un autre clan qui lui fait compétition depuis un bon moment. Ils – ils demandent une énorme rançon d'Yggdrasil, ainsi que son repli de la pègre en échange de la libération de Kratos. S'il ne coopère pas, ils vont le tuer. » _

_« C'est impossible! Comment ont-ils pu mettre la main sur lui? » _

_« Ils devaient sûrement l'observer depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne s'est jamais rendu aux quartiers généraux. Ils ont probablement dû le capturer sur le chemin à partir de ton appartement. » _

_« Où – Sais-tu où ils se trouvent? Où le retiennent-ils? » _

_« Yuan, tu n'y penses pas? Si tu vas à sa rescousse, tu vas te faire tuer! Non seulement cela, mais tu vas aussi mettre sa vie en danger si ça tourne mal! _

_« Où est-il? » _

_« … Ils le retiennent dans un entrepôt près des rues Iwake et Nabane. C'est là qu'aura lieu l'échange. Je t'en prie, sois prudent. »_

Mon corps entier tremblait maintenant de fureur et d'horreur. Cela sembla plaire à Yggdrasil. « Je savais que si Kratos était impliqué, tu accourrais tête baissée dans le piège. Tu dois déjà savoir qu'avec la nouvelle technologie, il est facile de capturer les intonations de la voix de quelqu'un, et camoufler notre propre voix comme étant la sienne. Ce coup de téléphone, c'était à moi que tu parlais. Et à ce moment, Anji, ou devrais-je dire Botta, était déjà mon prisonnier. Lui aussi méritait une punition pour avoir été de mèche avec toi. » Il expliqua avec un calme qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma rage bouillante. « Où est-il? » Je criai ma demande. Yggdrasil éclata de rire. « Tu veux le voir à ce point? Parfait. Dans ce cas, tu seras servi. » Il afficha un sourire mystérieux avant de se retourner et de faire un signe de tête à l'un des deux hommes qui se tenaient près de la porte. Il sortit de la salle seulement pour entrer quelques secondes plus tard, un sac brun dans les mains. Il le tendit à Yggdrasil, qui le prit et s'avança lentement vers moi, détachant les cordons du sac. Sans dire un mot, ne se souciant pas de mon air confus, il renversa le sac et son contenu tomba sur le sol sous mon regard incrédule. Regard qui se teinta bientôt d'horreur.

Devant moi, le regard terrifié, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, se tenait la tête décapitée et grotesque de Botta. Non… Non! C'était un cauchemar, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai! Mais la réalité de l'horrible situation s'imposa à moi alors que ses yeux sans vie restaient fixés sur moi. Je détournai le regard et eut un haut-le-cœur. Mon corps entier frémit de dégoût et je vomi par terre. Yggdrasil attendit que j'eus terminé avant de prendre mon menton à une main et de le tourner durement dans la direction de Botta. « Regarde-le! Il est mort pour toi, ce serait la moindre des choses que tu regardes le résultat de ton affront! » Sa voix empoisonnée était comme une cage et je me vis incapable de fermer les yeux, incapable de les détourner de la tête ensanglantée de Botta… de mon meilleur ami, qui avait tant subi pour moi, qui m'avait supporté au travers tous les moments difficiles, qui croyait en moi au point de se mettre en danger. Et à cause de moi, il était mort. Tout était de ma faute. _Ma faute_. Je lui avais tout enlevé… Je n'étais qu'un monstre. Des larmes d'impuissance et de haine roulèrent sur mes joues. Cela plut à Yggdrasil. Il se pencha vers moi et essuya une larme avec son pouce. « Alors, comment se sent-on lorsque l'on apprend que la mort de l'un de nos amis est notre faute? Tu dois avoir envie de mourir, non? Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce sera bientôt ton tour. Mais pas avant que je ne t'ai torturé un peu, comme ce pauvre Anji. »

Ses mots brisèrent quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, remplaçant ma détresse par une rage et une haine avec une intensité que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Je dépris mon visage de sa main et me débattis violement contre mes chaines. «_** Je vais te tuer, salaud! Tu m'entends? Je vais te tuer! Je jure devant Dieu que je vais avoir ta peau, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais! **_» Je lui hurlai toute ma haine au visage. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie; tuer ce fils de pute, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûterait. Plus rien ne m'importait. Je voulais lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il avait fait subir aux gens que j'aimais!

Yggdrasil éclata de rire. « Me tuer? Oh, je crois que cela n'arrivera malheureusement pas. Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui es sur le point de mourir. »

Son pied rencontra alors le côté de ma tête et une douleur sourde explosa dans mon crâne. Je m'effondrai alors que ma vision ne devenait qu'un amas de couleurs informes sous la force de l'impact. Un liquide poisseux coula le long de ma tempe et je savais qu'il s'agissait de mon sang. Le salaud. S'il croyait qu'il allait me briser en agissant ainsi, il était loin de la vérité. Mes doigts agrippèrent le sol dur pour que je me relève, mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Sa main entoura mon cou et il me traîna par terre jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte brutalement le mur. Sa prise était tellement forte que j'avais peine à respirer. Ses yeux semblèrent alors attirés vers quelque chose en particulier sur mon cou et son autre main abaissa vivement le col de ma chemise. Un grognement méprisant et dangereux monta dans sa gorge. Il me plaqua plus fortement contre la paroi de pierre dure. « Dis-moi, ces marques dans ton cou… C'est Kratos qui te les a faites? Espèce de traîné, tu as du prendre ton pied pendant qu'il te baisait, hein? » Il ragea et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon cou, laissant des traînées sanglantes. Mon souffle sortait en des sifflements rauques alors que mes poumons demandaient l'air qui leur était renié. Je voulais répliquer, démentir ces dires, mais je ne pouvais pas prononcer un mot. Mes mains agrippèrent les siennes pour les déloger, mais je n'avais pas assez de force. « J'avais donc vu juste. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre vous. Mais Kratos est à moi. Je ne le céderai à personne, et certainement pas à une sale petite pute qui l'a séduit avec de fausses promesses. » Cette fois c'en était trop. Il pouvait m'insulter autant de fois qu'il le voulait, mais je ne le laisserais jamais dire que Kratos lui appartenait. Dans un ultime effort, je parvins à déloger ses mains assez pour prendre un grand respire et répliquer haineusement; « Kratos ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un qui prend autant de plaisir à détruire sa vie et tuer les gens qu'il aime! Si vraiment tu l'aimes, alors tu devrais le laisser partir. Mais ton obsession démentielle que tu dois appeler de l'amour est en train de le détruire! » Je parvins à prononcer malgré ma gorge rauque.

La fureur envahit les yeux d'Yggdrasil. « _**Sale putain!**_ » Il hurla et frappa mon visage sans ménagement. Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche et je le crachai par terre. Mais Yggdrasil n'en avait pas finit avec moi. Sa main agrippa le derrière de ma tête et la tira durement en arrière, exposant mon cou. Je vis alors le reflet d'une lame et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur lorsque je sentis un métal froid se presser contre ma gorge. Le visage malicieux et en fureur d'Yggdrasil entra dans mon champ de vision. « On fait moins le malin, maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Je devrais te tuer maintenant pour ton affront, mais ce ne serait pas amusant. Je vais te tuer à petit feu, te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu supplies que j'en finisse. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je veux que Kratos voie dans quel état pitoyable son précieux amant se trouve. Dans son désespoir, il comprendra enfin ce qui arrive lorsqu'on me désobéit. » Il susurra d'un air satisfait et la lame du poignard entailla légèrement ma peau. Un mince filet de sang coula le long de mon cou, mais j'étais loin de m'en préoccuper. Tout ce que je voulais était effacer ce sourire satisfait. Alors, sans me soucier des conséquences, je lui crachai au visage, lui jetant un regard meurtrier. « Va en enfer, fils de pute! »

Le sourire d'Yggdrasil tomba et sa main essuya mon crachat. Son visage était impassible et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans son esprit dérangé. La lame du poignard se retira de mon cou. Soudainement, une douleur fulgurante me traversa l'épaule et je ne pus retenir un cri de souffrance. Yggdrasil enfonça la lame plus profondément dans mon épaule et la retourna dans la plaie. Je hurlai de nouveau et me débattis désespérément pour le faire lâcher prise, mais ce ne fit qu'empirer mon cas. Je sentis la manche de ma chemise devenir humide de mon sang. Il retourna la lame encore et encore, se délectant de mes cris de douleur. Il cessa seulement lorsque j'arrêtai mes efforts inutiles et que je restai immobile, le visage déchiré par la douleur et ma respiration saccadée. Il retira le poignard de mon épaule et je serrai les dents sous la douleur. Yggdrasil leva le poignard devant ses yeux et lécha le sang qui se trouvait sur l'un des côtés de la lame. Je détournai le regard, une expression de dégoût faisant son chemin sur mon visage. La main d'Yggdrasil prit mon menton et le força de nouveau dans sa direction. Il leva la lame vers mon visage et l'appuya contre ma joue. Son visage était si proche du mien que je pouvais sentir son haleine sur ma peau. Je cachai la peur que je ressentais et il ne put lire que de la fureur dans mes yeux. « Je devrais peut-être défigurer ce beau visage que Kratos doit tant aimer. Ce serait amusant de voir sa réaction. » Il suggéra d'une voix doucereuse et la lame taillada ma joue, laissant le liquide vermeil s'échapper de la longue estafilade. « Mais encore, ce ne serait pas drôle s'il n'était plus capable de te reconnaître. Je devrai me contenter de te torturer ailleurs. » Alors qu'il parlait, la lame du poignard descendit vers mon torse et j'eus peur qu'il ne l'enfonce dans ma poitrine.

« Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il verrait ton corps violé et abusé. » Il se demanda tout haut et je frissonnai à ses paroles. Ma réaction ne passa pas inaperçue. La lame du poignard descendit le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon poignet ensanglanté. « Il serait sûrement dans un rage noire s'il voyait que je t'avais touché ainsi. Son précieux amant violé par son ennemi… Mais je n'oserais pas te toucher ainsi. Toucher une chose aussi _sale_… Je laisserais le boulot à mes hommes, je suis sûr que certains s'y donneraient à cœur joie! » Il éclata d'un rire froid et cruel et ma rage monta en flèche. Il voulait voir Kratos souffrir à ce point? Je forçai de nouveau contre mes chaînes avec une violence redoublée, ignorant la douleur lancinante dans mes poignets et mon épaule à ce geste.

« Tu es complètement cinglé! Comment peux-tu vouloir le voir souffrir si tu l'aimes? » Je hurlai de rage. Cette fois, le visage d'Yggdrasil arbora une expression de folie comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Son poing rencontra ma mâchoire et ma tête valsa sur le côté avec la force de l'impact. Je suffoquai alors que le sang envahissait ma bouche encore. Soudainement, une douleur atroce traversa mon épaule à nouveau et je hurlai de douleur.

Yggdrasil avait enfoncé ses doigts dans ma blessure sans ménagement. Une vague de nausée m'envahit alors qu'il fourrageait dans ma chair et je dus combattre contre l'inconscience. Je ne voulais pas le laisser gagner, le laisser croire qu'il allait venir à bout de moi.

Heureusement, il cessa bientôt et je fermai les yeux, tentant de calmer ma respiration. La sueur me recouvrait le corps et je commençais à grelotter de froid. Ce n'était pas un bon signe. Je devais commencer à avoir de la fièvre. C'était probablement dû au sang que j'avais perdu. Yggdrasil me contourna et ses mains jouèrent avec quelque chose au dessus de ma tête. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que mes bras soient levés au dessus de ma tête brusquement. Yggdrasil avait raccourci mes chaînes, me donnant encore moins de mouvement qu'avant.

Yggdrasil revint me faire face, mais il n'arborait pas de sourire cette fois. Son expression de folie était encore en place. « Puisque tu persistes à me résister, je n'ai aucune raison d'y aller de main morte. Je te ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. » Il se retourna vivement vers l'un des gardes. « Apporte-moi le fer! » Il ordonna sèchement et l'homme ne perdit pas de temps pour aller chercher quelque chose au fond de la salle que je ne pu discerner. Mais lorsqu'il leva l'objet haut dans les airs, mes yeux s'agrandirent de peur. Un fer chauffé à blanc. Yggdrasil le prit et attrapa les cheveux à la base de mon cou, tirant ma tête en arrière. Il approcha le fer de mon visage, se délectant de la terreur dans mes yeux. « Puisque tu n'es pas un vrai yakuza, cela veut dire que tu n'as pas de tatouage sur ton corps. Je me suis dit que je t'en ferais un à ma manière. Où préférerais-tu l'avoir? » Il demanda cruellement et je ne répondis pas, trop occupé à tenter d'éloigner mon visage du fer. « Bien. Si tu ne tiens pas à répondre je vais choisir pour toi. » Il descendit le fer et l'arrêta près de ma poitrine. D'un geste brusque, il fit sauter les boutons de ma chemise, exposant ma poitrine. Sa main froide se posa sur mon cœur et je frissonnai. « Ici serait parfait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à décider ce que je vais dessiner sur toi… » Il susurra d'une voix qui me donna des frissons dans le dos et je tentai de déprendre à nouveau mes mains, forçant contre mes liens. Le sang à mes poignets les rendait plus glissants et je tirai comme un forcené, essayant de me déprendre vainement malgré mon état de faiblesse. Yggdrasil grogna d'irritation devant mes efforts.

Sans prévenir, il pressa le fer blanc sur ma peau nue et la brûlure intense me fit hurler. Il laissa le fer longtemps sur ma peau, voulant être sûr qu'il marquerait. Lorsqu'enfin il le retira, j'haletai sous la douleur qui me parcourait encore. « Alors, est-ce que tu as mal? Parce que je n'ai pas terminé. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes inconscient avant la fin. Ce ne serait pas drôle. » Il appliqua le fer de nouveau, ce qui me fit crier de nouveau. Des larmes de douleur se mirent à couler et se mêlèrent avec le sang qui tachait ma joue. Je me tortillai, tentant vainement de m'échapper de cette torture qui semblait ne pas finir. Yggdrasil me tint fermement en place en posant une main sur ma hanche. « Ne bouge pas. Sinon, tu vas ruiner mon œuvre d'art. » La voix d'Yggdrasil était hautement amusée alors qu'il abaissait le fer pour une troisième fois. Je lâchai des hurlements à déchirer l'âme alors que mes sens n'étaient plus guidés que par la souffrance. La peau de ma poitrine brulait et ouvrait sous ses assauts. Je croyais que jamais cela ne finirait. Mais éventuellement, Yggdrasil se releva et regarda son «œuvre» d'un air satisfait. « Ce mot te va à merveille; pécheur. Comme ça, tout le monde va savoir ce que tu es vraiment. Une prostituée et un bâtard. » La honte m'envahit et je voulu protester, mais ma gorge était rauque pour avoir hurlé autant. Je fermai les yeux et détournai le visage. Le rire froid de mon tourmenteur me parvint clairement. « Tu ne tente plus de protester, maintenant? Serais-je venu à bout de toi? C'est plutôt décevant. Mais ne crois pas que cette attitude va me faire arrêter. Je veux t'entendre supplier. » Je lâchai un gémissement de douleur et de détresse à ces mots. Quand est-ce que cela allait finir? Yggdrasil joua de nouveau avec mes chaines et les desserra cette fois. Sans leur aide pour me soutenir, je m'effondrai par terre. Je tentai de me relever, de faire n'importe quoi pour tenter de m'échapper, mais je n'en avais plus la force.

Yggdrasil s'accroupit près de moi et sa main se posa sur mon dos et je tressailli de dégoût à son toucher. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire, hmm? Oh, je sais! » Il s'exclama joyeusement et sa main tira brusquement ma chemise vers le haut, exposant mon dos où paraissait les cicatrices qu'avait laissé le fouet sur ma chair. Ses doigts tracèrent l'une des marques amoureusement, comme s'il était fier de son travail. « Elles sont guéries depuis un long moment déjà, hein? Cela ne fera pas. » Il murmura cruellement et il ne me prit pas plus longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et je redoublai d'efforts pour tenter de m'éloigner de ce cinglé. Yggdrasil, en voyant mes efforts, grogna d'irritation et se releva pour me faire face. «Tu n'abandonnes toujours pas tes efforts inutiles? Je dois dire que j'admire ta ténacité. Mais avec ça, tu n'iras plus bien loin. »

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il sortit un deuxième couteau de sa poche et le planta vicieusement dans ma main, la clouant au sol. Une douleur fulgurante m'envahit et je criai ma souffrance. Ma gorge brûlait à cause de mes cris répétés et je toussai, sentant du sang monter dans ma gorge. Je tremblai de tout mon corps et lâchai un faible gémissement de douleur.

« Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus bouger. Et si tu essayes d'enlever le couteau, je te jure que je t'en plante un dans ton autre main. » Il me menaça et je savais qu'il était sérieux. Il vint s'agenouiller près de moi et je sentis la lame froide du poignard toucher ma peau. J'ouvris les yeux, la panique m'engouffrant. « Non, non, pas ça! » Je gémis d'un ton suppliant, mais Yggdrasil ne m'écouta pas. La lame déchira ma peau cruellement à l'endroit d'une de mes cicatrices et le sang s'écoula librement de la profonde blessure. Je me mis à sangloter sous la souffrance. Yggdrasil se pencha vers moi pour murmurer dans mon oreille. « Le rouge te va si bien. Cette couleur se marie parfaitement avec ta peau d'albâtre. Je suis certain que Kratos sera de cet avis lorsqu'il te verra. Il sera ici bientôt, alors je dois me dépêcher de terminer les préparatifs. » Ces paroles empirèrent ma détresse et je sanglotai plus fort. Les doigts de mon autre main s'écorchèrent au sang contre le sol froid et je me mordis la lèvre sauvagement. Je n'en pouvais plus…Je n'en pouvais plus de cette souffrance. S'il continuait, j'allais briser complètement…

Le poignard entailla vicieusement une deuxième cicatrice et je lâchai un cri à fendre l'âme. Ma détermination s'effondra brutalement. « Non… S'il te plaît, arrête… » Je le suppliai au travers de mes sanglots amers. Yggdrasil éclata d'un rire victorieux. « Je t'ai enfin brisé! C'est merveilleux, je ne pouvais espérer mieux! Maintenant Kratos pourra voir ce que tu es vraiment.» De nouveau la lame s'enfonça dans ma chair et une longue plainte s'échappa de mes lèvres ensanglantées. « Non, pas plus… je t'en prie, laisse-moi… laisse-moi mourir… » Je sanglotai d'une voix misérable. Je voulais qu'il en finisse. Je voulais qu'il me tue, pour que je puisse arrêter de souffrir. De toute manière, quel futur avais-je à espérer? Il n'y avait que la souffrance ou la mort qui m'attendait.

Mais Yggdrasil n'écouta pas mes supplications. Plutôt, cela l'encouragea à continuer sa torture. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la tête de Botta et mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Alors que mon dos saignait et brûlait sous la main d'Yggdrasil, je me dis que je méritais toute cette souffrance. J'avais laissé mourir mon meilleur ami. Je l'avais mis en danger délibérément. Je lui avais ôté sa vie, et à sa femme et sa fille, j'avais ôté un mari et un père plus que merveilleux. Je ne méritais que la mort.

Je devins soudainement immobile, mon regard devenant fixe ne quittant jamais celui de Botta. Je n'avais plus ni la force, ni l'envie de résister. Je ne ressentais plus que la lame froide qui plongeait encore et encore dans la peau martyrisée de mon dos, je ne ressentais plus que la souffrance qui parcourait mes veines et chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je ne me rendais même plus compte que je continuais à supplier qu'il m'achève, jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise complètement dans ma gorge irritée jusqu'au sang.

Bientôt, ma vue se brouilla et je crus que la fin arrivait. J'avais perdu beaucoup trop de sang, il tachait le sol, mes vêtements, ma peau, mes cheveux... J'eus à peine conscience lorsqu'un homme entra dans la pièce et qu'Yggdrasil retirait le poignard de la plaie qu'il créait avant de se lever et de répondre quelque chose au nouveau venu. Même lorsqu'il retira le poignard qui clouait ma main au sol, je n'eus qu'un faible spasme. Je restai étendu par terre, incapable de bouger un muscle. J'accotai ma joue souillé de larmes contre le sol taché de mon sang, fermant les yeux alors que je succombais à l'inconscience.

Je priai pour ne plus jamais me réveiller.

* * *

Ce fut une douleur vive et atroce qui me ramena brutalement à la conscience. Je lâchai un hoquet de douleur et ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Une action que je regrettai immédiatement. La scène qui se déroulait devant moi me remplit d'horreur et de désespoir. Et malgré l'état pitoyable dans lequel je me trouvais, malgré mon état de faiblesse intense, je la vis avec une lucidité presque irréelle. Kratos était là, tout près de moi, le visage déchiré par une rage sans fin. Je le vis frapper Yggdrasil sans ménagement au visage. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il semblait vouloir le faire payer tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il le frappa à nouveau dans les côtes, l'envoyant heurter le mur brutalement. Les hommes d'Yggdrasil le saisirent alors. Alors que j'assistais à toute la scène, mon cerveau me criait pourquoi! Pourquoi était-il ici? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cet état, alors que tout était terminé pour moi. J'aurais au moins voulu qu'il ne voie pas ma mort. Mais c'était trop tard. Yggdrasil avait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait réussi à l'attirer jusqu'ici.

Il fallait croire qu'Yggdrasil était assez résistant, puisqu'il se releva, l'air encore plus cinglé qu'auparavant. Je paniquai lorsqu'il sortit un briquet et menaça de me faire bruler vif. C'était trop cruel. Il voulait faire revivre à Kratos la mort cruelle qu'il avait réservée à Anna et Lloyd. N'y avait-il aucune limite à a cruauté de cet homme?

Mais à ce moment, Kratos se déprit de l'étreinte des hommes et s'en débarrassa en vitesse. Sa rage semblait encore plus forte que tout à l'heure. J'étais pétrifié. Je ne pouvais que le regarder se débarrasser aussi de celui qui arrivait avec le contenant d'essence. Un mouvement à ma droite me fit tourner la tête lentement. Je vis Yggdrasil qui s'apprêtait à me rejoindre avec un couteau. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête. Il voulait arrêter Kratos en menaçant de me tuer. Mais mon amant fut plus vif que lui. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne m'atteigne et le plaqua au mur.

C'est à ce moment que je vis une facette de Kratos que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois; avec Rodyle. Cette facette cruelle qui adorait voir les gens souffrir. Je le vis briser le poignet d'Yggdrasil. Et alors que ce dernier hurlait de douleur, il semblait en prendre de plus en plus plaisir. J'étais paralysé de terreur. J'étais terrifié de le voir planter le couteau dans l'épaule d'Yggdrasil dans une imitation de ce qu'il m'avait fait auparavant. J'étais terrifié de le voir tourner le couteau dans la plaie pour entendre de nouveau ses hurlements. Ceci n'était pas Kratos. Ce n'était pas _mon_ Kratos. Une peur immense m'envahit. La peur que le Kratos que j'aimais tant disparaisse en même temps que la mort d'Yggdrasil par ses propres mains.

Cette peur était tellement puissante qu'elle me poussa à prononcer son nom malgré ma gorge irritée. « Kratos... » Ce n'était pas plus qu'un murmure suppliant, une ultime requête, mais Kratos l'entendit tout de même. Ses pupilles meurtrières se tournèrent vers moi et se teintèrent de surprise. Je ne le lâchai pas du regard, essayant de lui transmettre ce que je ne parvenais pas à dire tellement j'étais faible. Il ne devait pas tuer Yggdrasil. Il ne _pouvait_ pas le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas briser la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Ce salaud méritait de mourir, mais je ne voulais pas que Kratos s'en charge. Il ne devait pas souiller ses mains d'avantage.

Un son à ma droite me fit tourner les yeux et ils s'agrandirent d'horreur. En voyant ce qu'Yggdrasil tenait dans sa main. Je voulu avertir Kratos, mais il était trop tard. Le coup de feu retentit et la balle se ficha dans le bras de Kratos. Les deux hommes qu'il avait mis à terre plus tôt eurent le temps de se reprendre et l'immobilisèrent à nouveau. Et une seconde plus tard, j'avais le baril du revolver visant ma tête. Une terreur froide m'envahit de nouveau. C'était la fin. Il allait me tuer. Et Kratos verrait le spectacle horrible. Il verrait mon sang éclabousser les murs et le sol alors que mon cadavre refroidirait lentement. Je voyais la scène dans me tête. Je priai seulement pour que tout se passe vite. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je tremblais de tout mon corps.

Ce qui arriva ensuite était tellement irréel que je le vis comme à travers une glace. Tous mes sens étaient engourdis, comme dans un effort pour m'épargner la cruelle vérité de ce qui venait de se passer. Je vis Kratos courir vers moi et m'entourer de ses bras. J'entendis le son étouffé d'un coup de feu. Je vis l'expression de douleur qui traversa le visage de mon amant à ce moment précis. Je l'entendis à peine me demander si je n'avais rien, alors que c'était lui qui venait de prendre la balle. Ce que je ne réalisai pas sur le coup. Je ne réalisai même pas que je lui rendait son étreinte alors que des tremblements incontrôlables me secouaient. Mais je vis clairement le sourire soulagé qui décora son visage lorsqu'il sut que je n'avais rien et je sentis clairement ses doigts froids contre ma joue.

Des doigts glacés. Glacés comme la mort.

Et la glace se brisa brutalement, laissant derrière elle rien que la dure réalité.

Non, ça ne pouvais pas arriver. Ce... ce devait être un cauchemar! Lorsque je le vis fermer les yeux et s'affaisser dans mes bras, lorsque je sentis son sang sur mes mains, quelque chose en moi se brisa violemment. Je le secouai sans ménagement, sentant mes larmes affluer sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. « Kratos, non! Ouvre les yeux! »Je criai, la panique s'emparant de moi, a tel point que je ne ressentais plus ma souffrance physique. Je ne ressentais plus que la souffrance de mon cœur. « Kratos, tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Tu ne peux pas me laisser, non! » Je continuai, ma voix se brisant en des sanglots incontrôlables. Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait arriver? Pourquoi m'avait-il protégé? Je n'étais qu'un misérable qui ne méritait pas que l'on meure pour lui. Et maintenant l'homme que j'aimais, pour qui j'avais tout donné et sans qui l'existence n'avait aucun intérêt mourrait dans mes bras. Et je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais pas le sauver!

La voix furieuse et paniquée d'Yggdrasil me sortit de ma torpeur. « Pourquoi, Kratos? Pourquoi t'es tu encore mis dans mon chemin? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à protéger ce bâtard? » Ses mots transformèrent ma souffrance en colère. « _**Tais-toi! **_» Ma voix résonna dans la pièce et je le regardai avec un regard vrillant de colère parmi mes larmes. « Tu ne connais rien de Kratos, alors ferme-la! Tu l'as fait souffrir tant de fois, tu t'es acharné à le détruire, et maintenant il est mort à cause de toi! Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de lui de cette manière. » Je crachai avec fureur.

Soudainement, le bruit d'un coup de feu retentit et la balle érafla ma joue avant de se ficher dans le mur près de ma tête. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'Yggdrasil, qui portait une expression de folie. Un filet de fumée sortait encore du canon de son pistolet.

« Un mot de plus et je te fais exploser la cervelle. » Il siffla d'une voix dangereuse. Son doigt était déjà prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette. Il allait me tuer. Je le savais avec certitude. D'une minute à l'autre, il me tuerait.

Mais je réalisai que je m'en fichais. Ma colère s'atténua lentement à cette réalisation et je ne ressentis plus que ma tristesse et un vide froid et effrayant au fond de mon âme. Je posai un regard sans vie sur lui. « Fais-le. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Tu m'as tout enlevé. » Je répliquai, ma voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Oui. S'il me tuait, tout serait finit. La souffrance disparaîtrait. Ce vide effrayant à l'intérieur de moi disparaîtrait.

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur le visage de mon ennemi et je savais que c'était la fin. Je serrai le corps inerte de Kratos contre moi, ignorant la douleur que cela me causait. Je déposai ma joue sur le dessus de sa tête et fermai les yeux, attendant le dernier moment de mon existence. Attendant la fin de toute cette souffrance. « Je vais bientôt te rejoindre, mon amour... » Je murmurai à Kratos en esquissant un sourire d'une tristesse infinie.

Le coup de feu partit et j'attendis la douleur qui allait exploser dans ma tête. Mais elle ne vint jamais. À la place, j'entendis le cri de douleur d'Yggdrasil. Je rouvris les yeux soudainement et je vis sans vraiment le réaliser Bryant et plusieurs de mes collègues entrer dans la pièce, braquant leurs armes sur Yggdrasil et ses hommes. Yggdrasil tenait sa main ensanglantée près de son corps et portait une expression de stupeur. « Police! Que plus personne ne bouge, vous êtes en état d'arrestation! » La voix forte de Bryant résonna dans la pièce. Aussitôt, deux hommes immobilisèrent Yggdrasil, qui se mit à se débattre, mais en vain. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » Il ragea. C'est alors que Zelos entra dans la pièce à son tour. Mais il n'arborait plus son éternel sourire moqueur. Il avait une expression sérieuse et presque triste sur le visage. « Zelos! Tu n'es qu'un sale traitre! » À cela, l'expression de Zelos s'assombrit. « Je me demande qui a trahi qui en premier. » Il répliqua haineusement avant que ses yeux ne viennent se poser sur moi. Lorsqu'il nous vit, Kratos et moi, son regard se teinta d'excuses et il détourna les yeux.

Bryant me vit enfin, couvert de blessures et tenant le corps de mon amant dans mes bras tremblants. Son expression devint aussitôt inquiète et il vint me rejoindre rapidement. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'un de mes collègues l'interpella. « Commissaire... Oh mon dieu, regardez... » Il dit d'une voix tremblante en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Je devinai aussitôt ce qu'il avait vu et je fermai les yeux pour ne pas revoir ce spectacle. Bryant, lui avait sûrement regardé, puisqu'il dit; « Mon Dieu, Botta... » Mes larmes coulèrent alors de plus belle. « C'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort! » Je sanglotai plus fort encore, alors que la réalité était trop dure à accepter. Bryant retourna son attention sur moi. « Si-si je n'avais pas demandé son aide, il serait encore vivant à cette heure! » Je continuai, serrant Kratos encore plus fort contre moi. Je sentis alors la main de Bryant sur mon épaule. Je relevai mes yeux brillants de larmes sur lui. « Yuan, ce n'est pas ta faute. N'y pense plus. Ce qui est important maintenant, c'est de vous amener tous les deux à l'hôpital. Tu dois le lâcher. » De-de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait? Kratos était mort bon sang! Il était partit loin de moi! Tout était terminé! Alors je ne voulais pas être sauvé. Je voulais aller le rejoindre. De cette façon, je ne serais plus jamais séparé de lui.

Bryant se pencha et posa deux doigts dans le cou de Kratos. Je manquai l'expression de soulagement qui passa sur son visage. Lorsque Bryant posa une main sur son épaule pour l'éloigner de moi, je resserrai ma prise sur Kratos et secouai la tête. « Non, laisse-moi. Je-je veux rester avec lui. » Je me sentais devenir de plus en plus faible, mais je me raccrochai désespérément à mon amant. Je ne voulais plus être séparé de lui, pas avant la toute fin. Bryant me jeta un regard inquiet. « Arrête de dire des bêtises, Yuan! Vous avez besoin de soins! Ou tiens-tu vraiment à mourir? » Il s'exclama et je lui jetai un regard défiant. « Autant mourir! Il ne me reste plus rien. Il-il est mort... Je n'ai pas pu – je n'ai – » Je sanglotai, incapable de terminer ma phrase alors que l'horrible réalité s'imposait à mon esprit. Bryant ne lâcha pas l'épaule de Kratos. « Yuan, lâche-le. » Il répéta à nouveau. La fureur me gagna à nouveau. « _Il est mort, bordel_! Vous ne comprenez pas? » Je criai ma détresse et ma peine. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre? J'étais fatigué de me battre, tellement fatigué... Bryant me secoua brutalement et je le regardai avec un regard sans vie. «Bon sang, Yuan, reprend-toi! Il n'est pas encore mort, il respire encore! Mais si tu ne le lâche pas tout de suite, il va vraiment mourir! Et toi aussi! Tu perds trop de sang, il te faut des soins urgents! » Ses mots firent lentement leur chemin dans mon esprit et je regardai le visage inconscient de Kratos. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçu sa respiration faible et laborieuse. Il... il était vivant? Il y avait encore de l'espoir? Je relevai mon regard vers le visage de Bryant, qui me regardait avec tristesse. « Lâche-le, Yuan. » Il ordonna à nouveau. Je me sentis relâcher ma prise malgré moi sur Kratos. Bryant ne perdit pas de temps pour le soulever de terre. Il se tourna vers deux de ses hommes. « Emmenez-le rapidement à l'hôpital. Il faut faire vite. » Les deux policiers ne se firent pas prier. Ils emmenèrent Kratos hors de la salle. Les deux qui tenaient Yggdrasil l'avaient menotté, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se débattre comme un fou lorsqu'il vit Kratos sortir de la salle. « Lâchez-le! Où-est ce que vous l'emmenez? » Il hurla avec rage avant de tourner son visage subitement vers moi. « Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, sale pute! Si tu ne l'avais pas approché, si tu ne l'avais pas séduit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! » Pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec lui, pensai-je dans mon esprit torturé et faible. C'était de ma faute. C'est moi qui avais été trop stupide pour tomber dans ce piège, qui avait été trop faible pour pouvoir me protéger seul. J'avais peut-être mené l'homme que j'aimais à sa perte.

Je ne parvins pas à répondre quoi que ce soit à cela. « Un jour, je vais avoir ta peau, Yuan Ka-Fai! Je vais te faire souffrir à un point tel que tu espéreras être mort aujourd'hui! » Il rajouta haineusement et je voyais dans ces yeux que ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Cette envie le hanterait et l'obséderait pour le reste de sa vie. Et je savais qu'elle hanterait mon existence aussi. La voix forte de Bryant explosa alors dans la pièce. « Ça suffit! Sortez-le d'ici! » Les deux policiers obéirent. Ils tirèrent Yggdrasil en dehors de la pièce alors qu'il riait comme un dément. Bryant ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de charger son arme et tirer sur les chaines qui me retenaient. Elles se brisèrent et je tombai dans les bras de mon supérieur. Là, je laissai enfin libre cours à l'ampleur de ma détresse et ma tristesse. Mon corps entier était secoué de sanglots. Bryant tenta de m'apaiser. « Shh, ça va aller, Yuan. C'est terminé. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. » Alors qu'il parlait il me souleva avec précaution dans ses bras. Je ne pus empêcher de laisser s'échapper un hoquet de douleur à cause de mes profondes blessures. Ma douleur physique revenait rapidement et elle était agonisante. Chaque parcelle de mon corps souffrait le martyr. Je commençais aussi à avoir froid. Je me mis à grelotter. Cela sembla inquiéter Bryant au plus au point, surtout lorsque mes paupières devinrent lourdes. Il se tourna rapidement vers les derniers policiers dans la pièce. « Je vous laisse vous occuper du reste. » Ils acquiescèrent et Bryant sortit rapidement de la pièce. Le froid glacial s'insinuait de plus en plus vite en moi et mes sens s'engourdissaient. Était-ce la fin? Ça m'en avait tout l'air. Je n'arrivais pas à combattre le sommeil qui s'emparait de moi. « Yuan, ne t'endort pas! » La voix forte de Bryant me fit sursauter et je tentai de suivre son conseil, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir que nous étions sortis de l'édifice et des lumières rouges et bleus. J'eus tout juste le temps d'entendre Bryant crier mon nom d'une voix alarmée avant de succomber aux ténèbres.

* * *

**N/A :**

**Littlerosebud: **… J'espère vraiment que vous allez nous pardonner pour ce que nous avons fait à Kratos et Yuan. Et nous sommes désolées pour la fin, mais c'était nécessaire.

Et voilà; nous sommes finalement arrivées à la fin de l'histoire, après deux ans d'efforts. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre. Je tenais seulement à remercier nos lecteurs. Merci beaucoup pour nous avoir encouragées depuis le début. Cela nous a pris beaucoup de temps pour la terminer, mais ça en a valu la peine. ;) Nous sommes fières de la façon dont cette histoire a tournée. :)

Un gros merci à tous! Nous vous reverrons au chapitre final!


	25. Chapitre 25

**N /A: **Bonjour tout le monde! Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de notre histoire. On a du mal à croire qu'on a enfin terminé, après tout ce temps. Deux ans et demi, vous vous rendez compte? O.O

Hey, au moins, on l'a terminé! Alors on espère que vous apprécierez la fin de notre gros projet. On sera de retour à la fin du chapitre.

En passant, avant qu'on oublie, la chanson utilisée dans le chapitre est _So far away _de Avenged Sevenfold.

On se revoit en bas!

* * *

**Chapitre final**

Le brouillard se dissipait lentement, et avec lui, une douleur atroce revenait et paralysait tout mes sens. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser tellement j'avais mal. Je discernai le bip régulier d'une machine près de moi, ainsi que le son de voix précipitées. Je battis des paupières faiblement, essayant d'habituer mes yeux à la lumière vive qui m'assaillait. Lorsque je parvins à ouvrir mes yeux, je discernai le visage inquiet de Bryant penché au dessus de moi. Confus, je tournai mon visage sur le côté et vit une intraveineuse plantée dans mon avant-bras. Cela rajouta à ma confusion. Mon esprit était totalement vide de souvenirs. L'infirmière qui se tenait dans la pièce avec Bryant quitta silencieusement pour nous laisser seuls.

« Bryant... où – » J'arrivai à souffler d'une voix rauque. Je toussai alors que parler irritait ma gorge. J'avais mal partout, c'était comme si ma peau était à vif. Bryant prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra gentiment. Je lui jetai un regard confus à cela. Son visage était sérieux et hésitant. « Nous sommes à l'hôpital. Yggdrasil t'avait gravement blessé, on croyait que tu n'en réchapperais pas. Tu es resté deux jours dans le coma. » Il murmura à son tour. Yggdrasil...

Mes souvenirs me revinrent brusquement en mémoire. « Où... où est Kratos? Je veux le voir... » Je me mis à paniquer en me souvenant de l'état dans lequel il était. Bryant ferma les yeux et le silence s'installa pendant un court instant. Lorsqu'enfin il parla, je sentis mon cœur arrêter de battre. « Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Il – il a succombé à sa blessure. »Je le regardai sans arriver à réaliser ce qu'il venait de me dire. Ma lèvre se mit à trembler. Non. C'était impossible. Il mentait. Je me relevai brusquement, ignorant la douleur atroce qui me parcourut dans le même temps. Je fis un mouvement pour sortir du lit d'hôpital, mais Bryant le vit à temps et il me retint. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu n'es pas dans un état pour sortir! Tu vas rouvrir tes blessures! » Bryant me gronda et je me débattis contre son étreinte. « Laisse-moi! Je veux le voir! » Je m'exclamai avec panique et Bryant me jeta un regard compatissant et blessé à la fois. « Yuan, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Il est mort. » Il murmura cette fois. C'en était trop. Je martelai faiblement son torse de mes poings. « Tu mens! Tu mens parce que tu ne l'as jamais aimé! Tu ne veux plus que je le vois! »Je ne voulais pas le croire, même si mon cœur savait que c'était la pure vérité. Je sentis les larmes perler aux coins de mes yeux alors que je continuais à frapper son torse encore et encore tout en continuant de lui crier de me laisser voir Kratos. Et il me laissa faire. Il me laissa vider ma colère et ma détresse contre lui. Lorsque je n'avais plus d'énergie, lorsque mes mains étaient en sang alors que j'avais rouvert mes blessures, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Je le sentais trembler contre moi. «Je suis désolé, Yuan. » Il dit d'une voix peinée et torturée. Il n'eut rien besoin de rajouter. J'éclatai en sanglots amers alors que l'atroce réalité s'imposait à moi. Kratos était mort. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Je ne reverrais plus son sourire, je ne sentirais plus la chaleur de ses bras forts, je n'entendrais plus ses mots doux et ses « je t'aime », je ne verrais plus ses prunelles carmines que j'aimais tant...

Bryant me tint ainsi sans rien dire, me permettant de vider mon cœur de son chagrin. Je pleurai encore et encore. C'était comme si je n'arrivais pas à épancher ma peine. Avec Kratos s'étaient éteints mon âme et mon cœur.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très éprouvant pour moi. Je passai plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital. Bryant venait me voir tous les jours. Il était très inquiet de mon état. Après qu'il m'ait annoncé la mort de Kratos, c'était comme si j'avais enfermé à double tour mes émotions au plus profond de mon être. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Je passais mes journées à fixer la fenêtre d'un regard vide, sans jamais me préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je me sentais mort à l'intérieur, comme si un vide béant me trouait la poitrine, là où mon cœur devait être. La seule chose que je sentais étais le froid. Un froid glacial qui semblait provenir du fond de mon âme. Une partie de moi était morte ce jour fatidique.

* * *

Je pu sortir de l'hôpital une fois que mes plaies furent refermées. Mais elles allaient laisser de profondes cicatrices, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'Yggdrasil m'avait fait. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que je ne me réveille en poussant des hurlements à fendre l'âme. J'étais assailli par des cauchemars incessants, dans lesquels je revoyais Kratos mourir et que je revivais une torture sans fin. Et c'était toujours un lit vide qui m'accueillait lorsque je me réveillais terrorisé et en pleurs. C'était ce fait plus que le reste qui me laissait me noyer dans une profonde tristesse. Je ne supportais plus de rester dans cet appartement qui contenait trop de souvenirs des moments passés avec Kratos.

Les funérailles de Botta avaient eu lieu pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital. Je n'avais pas pu y assister. Et je crois que c'était mieux ainsi. Je devais déjà m'occuper de celles de Kratos. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter les deux. Heureusement, Bryant avait décidé de m'épauler et de m'aider à préparer les funérailles de Kratos. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas à ce que je sache, et j'étais le seul qui pouvait le faire désormais. Mais je n'aurais pas eu la force de le faire seul. C'était trop horrible.

Mais je devais au moins me rendre chez Kaoru, la veuve de Botta, pour lui présenter mes excuses. Je m'y rendis la journée avant les funérailles de Kratos. J'avais enfin eu le courage d'y aller. Lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour me claquer sur la joue avec force. Elle était furieuse contre moi. Elle me jeta un regard rempli de haine et me hurla de lui rendre son mari. Je la laissai faire. Je la laissai me frapper et me crier dessus, car je l'avais mérité. Rien de ce que je pouvais faire ne soulagerais sa peine, je le savais. Tout comme moi, elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et ce n'étaient pas des excuses qui refermerait la blessure de son cœur. Je savais tout ça, mais je m'excusai tout de même. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me pardonne, car je ne me pardonnerais jamais à moi-même ce que j'avais fait subir à Botta. Je porterais ce péché pour le reste de ma vie.

Je fus sur le point de partir lorsqu'un cri à fendre l'âme me parvint. Je me retournai pour voir Yumi accourir vers moi, seulement pour être arrêtée par sa mère. La pauvre petite criait mon nom au travers de ses pleurs. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la consoler. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Et c'était mieux ainsi. C'était de ma faute si son père était mort. Je ne méritais pas l'amour de cette petite. Je m'excusai auprès d'elle et lui dit au revoir, parvenant à esquisser un faible sourire avant de me détourner pour ne plus jamais revenir. Avec le temps, lorsqu'elle serait assez grande pour comprendre ce qui avait causé la mort de son père, elle finirait par me haïr à son tour. Il valait mieux pour elle que je ne la vois plus, même si cela brisait ce qui restait de mon cœur.

* * *

« Yuan, c'est l'heure... » Bryant me dit d'une voix douce, posant une main sur mon épaule. Je secouai la tête lentement. « Non. Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes. » Je soufflai, mon regard ne quittant jamais la tombe de mon amant. Bryant ne répondit rien durant un moment. Sa main serra mon épaule pour me réconforter. « D'accord. Je vais t'attendre à la voiture. » Il s'éloigna alors, me laissant seul dans le cimetière désolant où l'on venait juste d'enterrer Kratos. Voir son cadavre m'avait semblé tellement irréel. Il avait eu l'air presque vivant, comme s'il allait se relever d'une minute à l'autre pour m'enlacer comme il avait fait une multitude de fois. Cela me terrifiait. J'avais été incapable de le regarder longtemps avant qu'ils ne ferment le couvercle du cercueil.

_Never feared for anything_

_Never shamed but never free_

_A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could_

Mes mains resserrèrent leur prise autour du bouquet de camélias rouges et d'asters violets que je tenais. J'esquissai un sourire triste. « Kratos, pourquoi est-ce que cela devait finir comme ça? Tu n'avais pas à mourir. Mais tu es libre, maintenant, comme tu avais toujours désiré l'être. Tu as rejoint ta femme et ton fils. Tu es partit en me laissant derrière. J'ai encore de la difficulté à réaliser ta mort. C'est si soudain, je... je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te sacrifier pour moi! »

_Lived a life so endlessly_

_Saw beyond what others see_

_I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could_

À cela, l'agonie se peignit sur mes traits. Je tombai à genoux et posai une main sur la pierre froide. « Si tu savais à quel point je voudrais te rejoindre... Mais je sais que ce ne serait pas ce que tu voudrais. Tu voudrais que je continue à vivre, n'est-ce pas? Même si chaque jour sans toi est cruel et dénué de sens? » Ma poitrine me brûla alors et ma main se crispa sur mon cœur, où les cicatrices de la brûlure du fer seraient à jamais visibles. Comme toutes mes autres blessures, d'ailleurs. Elles ne se refermeraient jamais.

_Will you stay?_

_Will you stay away forever?_

Je fermai les yeux et accotai mon front contre la tombe. « Tu sais, j'ai demandé à Bryant de me relever de mes fonctions. Ce métier me fait trop penser à toi, ça me fait trop souffrir. Mais il m'a dit non. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, finalement. Je crois que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je quitte la police. » Mes paroles étaient pleines de nostalgie alors que je me rappelais tous nos moments ensemble.

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_I have so much to say but you're so far away_

C'était maintenant le temps de lâcher prise. C'était tellement dur. Tout d'un coup, mes émotions menaçaient de revenir me hanter alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer. Je déposai le bouquet de fleurs devant sa tombe. « Je vais continuer à vivre. Je te le dois bien, alors que tu as donné ta vie pour que je puisse vivre. Et je le dois aussi à Bryant et Botta. Mais je veux que tu saches une chose. Jamais plus je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimé. Tu auras été mon plus grand amour. » Je fermai les yeux et restai un long moment en silence, faisant mes derniers adieux silencieux à l'amour de ma vie.

_Plans of what our future holds_

_Foolish lies of growing old_

_It seems we're so invincible_

_The truth is so cold_

Je me relevai lentement. Lorsque je me détournai, mes yeux se posèrent alors sur un homme qui s'était tenu derrière moi à mon insu durant mon discours. Liu. Son visage portait une infinie tristesse. Je m'avançai vers lui, conscient qu'il avait tout entendu ce que j'avais dit. Que je faisais partie de la police. Et que je me trouvais devant la tombe de mon amant.

_A final song, a last request_

_A perfect chapter laid to rest_

_Now and then I try to find a place in my mind_

Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui. Il franchi la distance qui nous séparait et me prit dans ses bras sans hésiter. Je ne protestai pas, alors que sa chaleur taisait un peu le froid glacial qui m'abritait depuis la mort de Kratos. Il me serra fort contre lui.

_Where you can stay_

_You can stay away forever_

« Sano, je suis désolé... » Il murmura sincèrement. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai faire. « Mon vrai nom est Yuan. » Je révélai d'une voix faible. Je ne pouvais supporter ce faux nom désormais sans qu'il n'amène de cruels souvenirs avec lui. Liu ne répondit rien à cela. Il ne fit que me tenir ainsi. Il n'avait rien besoin de dire. Ce n'était pas le moment. Seule sa présence me faisait du bien, alors que j'avais tout perdu. Je me fichais de ne pas savoir comment il m'avait retracé. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_I have so much to say but you're so far away_

Il me repoussa bientôt doucement et il posa sa main gentiment sur ma joue. « Yuan, je doute bien que rien ne pourra effacer ta peine. Mais sache que si tu veux bien de moi, je serai là pour t'épauler et pour te donner le soutien dont tu as besoin. Je ne te laisserai pas seul. » Ses paroles étaient pleines de conviction.

_Sleep tight I'm not afraid_

_The ones that we love are here with me_

Je savais qu'il les pensait. Et je savais aussi que même s'il le disait en ami maintenant, il changerait d'idée avec le temps. Il voudrait plus. Et je ne savais pas si je pourrais le lui donner un jour. Malgré cela, je ne pu m'empêcher de vouloir sa présence près de moi. Je fermai les yeux et accotai mon front contre son épaule. « Merci... je vais avoir besoin de soutien. » Je soufflai d'une voix laborieuse.

_Lay away a place for me_

_Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way_

_To live eternally_

Liu entoura alors mes épaules de son bras et m'entraîna lentement vers la sortie du cimetière, me laissant le temps de refuser si je le voulais. Mais ce n'était pas mon intention. Je devais lâcher prise. Je devais laisser Kratos rester en paix. Et de mon côté, je devais vivre pour nous deux. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier tous les moments heureux que nous avions passés ensembles, si peu nombreux soient-ils. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier l'amour que je lui portais. Jamais je n'oublierais tout ce que nous avions traversé. Jamais je n'oublierais Kratos. Mais j'espérai qu'avec le temps, la douleur de sa perte s'atténuerait assez pour que je puisse vivre à nouveau.

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay_

_I have so much to say but you're so far away_

Alors que j'étais sur le point de sortir du cimetière, je me retournai une dernière fois, laissant mon regard errer sur sa tombe où reposaient les fleurs que j'y avais déposées. Une brise chaude se leva alors et je fermai les yeux, la laissant m'envelopper. Durant ce moment précis, j'eus l'impression qu'il s'agissait de Kratos qui me donnait une dernière et ultime étreinte. _« Je ne veux pas que mon dernier souvenir de toi soit de te voir en pleurs. Je t'en supplie, souris-moi. » _

_I love you_

_You were ready_

_The pain is strong and urges rise_

_But I'll see you_

_When He lets me_

_Your pain is gone, your hands untied_

Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, je laissai un mince sourire décorer mes lèvres. « Je t'aime, Kratos. Je t'aimerai toujours. » Je murmurai lentement. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'eus l'impression que Kratos pouvait m'entendre. La brise s'éteignit lentement comme un soupir.

_So far away_

_And I need you to know_

_So far away_

_And I need you to, need you to know_

Je me détournai alors pour la dernière fois, laissant mes lèvres prononcer deux derniers mots avant de partir avec Liu.

«... et adieu. »

_**Fin**_

* * *

**N****/A**: Alors... voilà! Ne nous tuez pas, s'il-vous-plaît! On est aussi triste que vous tous, on le jure! T.T

On n'écrira pas beaucoup ici puisqu'on vous a laissé une énorme note de l'auteur dans le prochain chapitre. Vous devriez **_VRAIMENT_** aller lire, puisqu'il y a de l'information importante dont vous devriez être au courant.

On espère que vous trouverez une petite part de vous assez gentille pour nous pardonner.

On se revoit dans la note de l'auteur!


	26. Note de l'auteur

**N/A**: On vous a eu! Et vous pensiez qu'on était sérieuses! XD Allez, on n'est pas _si_ cruelles que ça!

Pauvre Kratos... (Saenda: Non, je l'aime trop pour ça! T.T)

On va vous laisser savourer le vrai dernier chapitre ce coup-ci et on vous revoit à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre final 2**

Le brouillard se dissipait lentement, et avec lui, une douleur atroce revenait et paralysait tout mes sens. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser tellement j'avais mal. Je discernai le bip régulier d'une machine près de moi, ainsi que le son de voix précipitées. Je battis des paupières faiblement, essayant d'habituer mes yeux à la lumière vive qui m'assaillait. Les voix se turent alors et je parvins à ouvrir mes yeux. Je discernai le visage inquiet de Bryant penché au dessus de moi. Confus, je tournai mon visage sur le côté et vit une intraveineuse plantée dans mon avant-bras. Cela rajouta à ma confusion. Mon esprit était totalement vide de souvenirs. L'infirmière qui se tenait dans la pièce avec Bryant quitta silencieusement pour nous laisser seuls.

« Bryant... où – » J'arrivai à souffler d'une voix rauque. Je toussai alors que parler irritait ma gorge. J'avais mal partout, c'était comme si ma peau était à vif. Bryant prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra gentiment. Je lui jetai un regard confus à cela. Son visage était sérieux et hésitant. « Nous sommes à l'hôpital. Yggdrasil t'avait gravement blessé, on croyait que tu n'en réchapperais pas. Tu es resté deux jours dans le coma. » Il murmura à son tour. Yggdrasil...

Mes souvenirs me revinrent brusquement en mémoire. « Où... où est Kratos? Je veux le voir... » Je me mis à paniquer en me souvenant de l'état dans lequel il était. Bryant ferma les yeux et le silence s'installa pendant un court instant. Lorsqu'enfin il parla, je sentis mon cœur arrêter de battre. « Il... Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Les médecins l'ont sauvés à temps, il n'est plus en danger. Mais c'est comme s'il refusait de se réveiller. » Kratos... était en vie! Des larmes de soulagement affluèrent. Une pensée irrationnelle fit son chemin en moi; je voulais le voir maintenant. Je fis un mouvement pour me lever, mais Bryant fut plus vite que moi et me retint cloué au lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Il me gronda d'un air mécontent. « Je veux voir Kratos. » Je répondis faiblement. Bryant soupira. « Tu es toujours aussi têtu. Tu ne sortiras pas de ce lit avant que tes blessures ne se soient refermées, tu m'entends? Et de tout manière, il n'est pas encore conscient. Ça ne te servirait à rien. » Sa réponse ne permettait aucune réplique et je me renfrognai à cela. Je fermai mes yeux fatigués. Il y avait tellement de questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. Je me décidai à les poser. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... avec Yggdrasil, après... » Je ne pouvais me résoudre à finir ma phrase à cause des souvenirs horribles. Mais Bryant comprit ce que je voulais dire. « Mes hommes ont arrêté la plupart des yakuza travaillant pour Yggdrasil. Quant à lui, il a commencé son long séjour en prison en attendant sa condamnation. » Je fus sincèrement soulagé de l'entendre. Bryant continua ses explications. « Ce jeune homme, Zelos Wilder, s'est rendu de son plein gré, mais il est mineur et les charges contre lui sont plus minces. Il ne restera probablement pas longtemps en prison. Presea et Raine ont été mises en état d'arrestation pour le moment, mais elles seront lavées de tous crimes. Presea a été victime d'un enlèvement et Raine aussi. Elles seront remises en liberté. » J'étais content d'apprendre tout cela. C'était enfin terminé. Le cauchemar était terminé. Bryant caressa doucement mes cheveux. « Dors, maintenant. Tu as besoin de récupérer. Je vais faire demander l'infirmière. » J'aquiescai lentement et rouvrit les yeux pour le voir sortir de la pièce.

Non. Le cauchemar n'était pas terminé. Ce qu'Yggdrasil m'avait fait me hanterait durant un bon moment. J'en portais les blessures. Mais au moins, j'étais vivant. Et Kratos aussi. Il y avait de l'espoir.

Bryant me permit enfin de voir Kratos lorsqu'il jugea que mes blessures étaient assez guéries au point que bouger un peu ne les rouvriraient pas. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre où il reposait dans le coma. Cela faisait presque une semaine et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre, je marchai lentement jusqu'au lit et m'assit près de lui. Son visage avait l'air tellement paisible... Les médecins m'avaient dit qu'il était hors de danger, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi il se trouvait dans le coma.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai doucement. J'esquissai un sourire triste. « Kratos... pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas? » Je demandai dans un murmure. Sa peau était tellement froide...

Je portai sa main à ma joue et soupirai. « Je t'en prie, réveille-toi. J'ai besoin de toi. » Je rajoutai en fermant les yeux.

Je restai près de lui jusqu'à que je m'épuise totalement. Bryant resta près de la porte durant tout ce temps, son regard se perdant ailleurs tristement.

Ils me laissèrent sortir de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard, bien que je me refusais de quitter le chevet de Kratos. Je n'avais pas pu assister aux funérailles de Botta. Et je crois que c'était mieux ainsi. Il était mort par ma faute et y aller me l'aurait rappelé cruellement. J'étais vraiment lâche.

Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose que je devais faire. Je devais présenter mes excuses à Kaoru et Yumi. Je me rendis donc chez la veuve de Botta. Lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour me claquer sur la joue avec force. Elle était furieuse contre moi. Elle me jeta un regard rempli de haine et me hurla de lui rendre son mari. Je la laissai faire. Je la laissai me frapper et me crier dessus, car je l'avais mérité. Rien de ce que je pouvais faire ne soulagerais sa peine, je le savais. Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et ce n'étaient pas des excuses qui refermeraient la blessure de son cœur. Je savais tout ça, mais je m'excusai tout de même. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me pardonne, car je ne me pardonnerais jamais à moi-même ce que j'avais fait subir à Botta. Je porterais ce péché pour le reste de ma vie.

Je fus sur le point de partir lorsqu'un cri à fendre l'âme me parvint. Je me retournai pour voir Yumi accourir vers moi, seulement pour être arrêtée par sa mère. La pauvre petite criait mon nom au travers de ses pleurs. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la consoler. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Et c'était mieux ainsi. C'était de ma faute si son père était mort. Je ne méritais pas l'amour de cette petite. Je m'excusai auprès d'elle et lui dit au revoir, parvenant à esquisser un faible sourire avant de me détourner pour ne plus jamais revenir. Avec le temps, lorsqu'elle serait assez grande pour comprendre ce qui avait causé la mort de son père, elle finirait par me haïr à son tour. Il valait mieux pour elle que je ne la vois plus, même si cela brisait mon cœur de le faire.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Un mois que Kratos était dans un état comatique. Un mois que je restais près de lui le plus possible, avec l'espoir absurde qu'il se réveille un jour. Et à chaque jour qui passait, les chances qu'il se réveille devenaient plus minces. J'essayais de ne pas y penser. Je voulais garder espoir. Je ne parvenais plus à dormir. J'étais dévoré soit par l'angoisse, soit par les cauchemars qui me hantaient toutes les nuits et qui faisaient en sorte que je me réveille en hurlant dans la solitude de mon appartement. Des cauchemars où je revivais cette torture atroce et la mort de Kratos. Car c'était presque comme s'il était mort. C'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de se réveiller.

J'étais assis près de Kratos, lui tenant la main pour la millième fois, lorsque Bryant entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je me tournai vers lui, le regard las. Je remarquai aussitôt que son expression était différente. Il avait le visage grave. Il tira une chaise vers le lit et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Il laissa son regard errer sur Kratos pour un court moment avant de me regarder. « Combien de temps encore vas-tu rester ainsi? » Il demanda soudainement et je lui jetai un regard dur, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Il m'avait permis jusqu'ici de rester près de mon amant, en me donnant un congé indéterminé. Il savait que je n'étais pas en état mental pour retourner au travail. « Aussi longtemps qu'il ne se réveillera pas. » Je répliquai avec conviction. Bryant soupira longuement. « Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, Yuan. Tu ne mange presque plus, tu ne dors plus, tu ne fais rien à part rester assis ainsi! Personne ne sait quand il sortira du coma, si jamais il en sort un jour! » Je le fusillai alors du regard. « Il va se réveiller bientôt, je le sais. » Je répondis simplement d'un ton froid. Mais Bryant n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Il s'accota contre le mur et laissa son regard se perdre à l'extérieur pendant quelques secondes avant de le poser à nouveau sur moi. « Yuan, tu sais pertinemment ce qui va arriver s'il se réveille. Et même en le sachant, tu persistes à rester? » Je sentis de la colère monter en moi à ses paroles. Il n'allait pas remettre ça. « Bryant, j'en ai assez que vous tentiez de me convaincre d'abandonner Kratos. Vous savez que je ne peux pas le faire. » Je répondis froidement d'un ton frustré. Bryant n'en sembla aucunement dérangé. À la place, il continua encore, implacable. « Quand Aurion se réveillera, il sera rendu aux autorités et devra passer la majeure partie de sa vie en prison. Et rien de ce que tu feras pourras changer ce fait. » Il expliqua calmement. C'en était trop. Je ne voulais plus en entendre d'avantage. Je fermai les yeux et serrai les poings. « Je sais tout ça! Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le rappeler! C'est déjà bien assez douloureux! » Je répliquai vivement d'une voix torturée. Je détestais penser au sort qui attendait Kratos lorsqu'il se réveillerait enfin. C'était comme un retour à ce qui était arrivé il y a un mois. Je m'étais déjà séparé de lui une fois. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de seconds adieux. Un silence s'ensuivit alors. Bryant m'observa sans rien dire pendant un bon moment. Bientôt il vint se rasseoir près de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Son regard erra sur la cicatrice qui ornait ma main droite avant de monter vers mon visage.

« ... Si tu avais le choix, si je te donnais ce choix, abandonnerais-tu tout, s'il y avait une chance que tu sois réuni avec Aurion? » Je le regardai sans comprendre, mon cœur battant plus vite dans ma poitrine. J'essayais de comprendre exactement le sens de ses paroles. Bryant continua d'une voix basse, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende. « Serais-tu capable de sacrifier ton travail et tes amis pour vivre avec lui? » Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps à cette question. J'avais pris cette décision il y avait longtemps de cela. Kratos était devenu plus important que tout. Mon regard se teinta de détermination. « Sans hésiter. » Bryant soupira. « Je savais que tu allais dire ça. »

Je ne répondis rien à cela, mais je le regardai d'un air confus. Pourquoi me demandait-il une telle chose? Bryant se leva alors et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le corridor. Il referma la porte et vint se rasseoir. Décidément, il ne voulait vraiment pas que l'on nous entende. « Bon. Écoute-moi bien attentivement, sans m'interrompre. Je peux te donner cette chance. » Cette fois mon cœur arrêta littéralement de battre. « Lorsqu'Aurion se réveillera, nous aurons quelques jours pour agir. Il sera transféré à la prison seulement lorsque tous les tests auront évalué qu'il est apte à sortir. Si tu veux lui éviter ce sort, nous devrons l'en sortir avant ce temps. » Je l'écoutais sans rien dire, trop mortifié pour réagir alors que j'enregistrais le sens de ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux...

« Ensuite, il vous faudra quitter le Japon. Alicia et moi avons un chalet aux États-Unis, en Floride. Vous pourrez y habiter aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. Bien entendu, j'espère que tu comprends que tu seras impliqué directement dans cette affaire et que ton nom en tant qu'officier de police sera bafoué. Tu ne pourras plus retourner au Japon, ni ne pourra faire partie des forces de police à nouveau. Es-tu prêt à cette éventualité? »

Je... je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Bryant, qui détestait tant Kratos, me donnait une chance de lui éviter la prison. Lui qui avait dit tant de fois qu'il méritait d'y croupir. Je le regardai dans les yeux et vit qu'il était sérieux. « P-pourquoi? » Je balbutiai d'un ton aussi bas. L'expression de Bryant s'assombrit un peu. « Détrompe-toi. Je ne le fais pas pour _lui_. » Il désigna Kratos d'un hochement de tête. « Je le fais pour toi. Je n'en peux plus de te voir ainsi. Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour reprendre goût à la vie, je suis prêt à t'appuyer et à t'aider autant que je le peux. » Ses paroles eurent un profond impact sur moi. Je me mis à trembler alors que je retenais les larmes qui perlaient à mes yeux sous l'émotion. Bryant me donnait tellement, il était tellement bon envers moi. Les mots se bloquaient dans ma gorge et je n'arrivais pas à le remercier.

Bryant sembla comprendre. Il serra ma main dans un geste réconfortant. Je parvins à me ressaissir assez pour parler à nouveau. « Mais qu'est-ce qui va vous arriver si vous aidez Kratos à sortir? » Je m'inquiétais du sort qui lui serait réservé si la police venait à découvrir le rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'évasion du lieutenant d'Yggdrasil. Bryant eut un sourire mystérieux. « T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je trouverai bien un alibi. »

Je regardai le visage de Kratos d'un regard lointain. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je repensais encore et encore à ce que Bryant m'avait dit plusieurs jours auparavant. Au choix qu'il m'avait donné. Je savais pertinemment ce que je voulais. Je voulais vivre avec Kratos, commencer une nouvelle vie avec lui. Et Bryant me donnait cette possibilité. C'était à moi de la saisir. Je caressai les cheveux de mon amant tendrement. « Je t'en prie, réveille-toi bientôt... Je n'en peux plus d'attendre... » Je murmurai, ma voix brisée par l'anxiété et la fatigue. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai fort, caressa le dos de sa main. J'observai son visage durant un long moment avant de déposer ma joue sur le lit d'hôpital et de fermer les yeux. J'étais tellement fatigué... Je commençais à somnoler lorsque je sentis vaguement la main de Kratos remuer.

* * *

_Tout était si sombre, si noir autour de moi. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres, m'enveloppant dans une couverture bien chaude et réconfortante, me serrant le corps avec une douceur alléchante. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que d'y succomber, fermer les yeux et me laisser aller sans jamais les rouvrir. J'étais si bien que la seule idée de me départir de ce confort m'irritait. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui s'était passé avant de me trouver ici, mais je ne tenais pas à me remémorer non plus. Pourquoi le faire, alors que j'étais maintenant dans un endroit où j'étais paisible, sans soucis ni sans crainte de quoi que ce soit?_

_Cependant, une voix n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter dans un coin très reculé de mon esprit. Elle semblait vouloir me rappeler quelque chose de très important, quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas oublier. Je ne voulais rien savoir, mais des flashs de couleurs de vert émeraude et de saphir s'imposaient à mes yeux, des flashs trop flous pour discerner ce qu'ils étaient réellement, autre que leur couleur. Et lorsque je décidai enfin d'essayer d'identifier ce que mon esprit tentait de me transmettre, fronçant les sourcils pour mieux y arriver, les ténèbres avaient tôt fait de serrer leur couverture encore plus fort autour de moi, m'incitant à tout oublier. Pourquoi m'en faire? J'étais bien ici, je pouvais dormir pour toujours. Je n'avais aucun souci._

_Ce fut l'écho d'un bruit étrange qui m'empêcha de fermer les yeux pour de bon. C'était un son… mélancolique? Je n'en étais pas certain. Peut-être? Le mot ne me semblait pourtant pas juste, il y avait quelque chose d'autre à ce bruit. Il était… déchiré. Oui, c'était le mot exact, déchiré. Un son qui me fit aussitôt sentir mal de vouloir échapper à tous mes problèmes dans les ténèbres. Un son qui me serrait le cœur, qui réveillait la culpabilité en moi alors que je voulais fuir la réalité au dehors de cette couverture. Pendant un moment, je fis mon possible pour l'étouffer, je mis mes mains contre mes oreilles et me concentrai sur autre chose. Cependant, le son se faisait de plus en plus fort et je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer. Je n'étais qu'un lâche. _

_Je devais sortir d'ici, les ténèbres ne devaient pas m'engloutir. Même si cela aurait semblé être plus facile, il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important au-dehors, quelque chose qui valait la peine de se battre pour. C'était maintenant au tour de mon environnement de tenter d'étouffer le son, de tenter de fermer mon esprit à toute résistance extérieure. Cependant, il était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus m'enlever ce bruit de la tête, il était encré à l'intérieur de mon esprit, afin de me rappeler que non seulement il y avait quelque chose au-dehors pour moi, mais aussi que je n'étais pas seul._

_Je devais donc sortir d'ici. Mais, où donc se trouvait la sortie?_

_Je me concentrai, ignorant les ténèbres oppressantes, afin de discerner la direction par laquelle parvenait l'intonation. Lorsqu'elle résonna de nouveau, je tournai la tête vers la droite. Si je ne me trompais pas, son écho était plus fort par ce chemin que n'importe quelle autre voie autour. D'un pas décidé, je décidai de suivre ce chemin, espérant fortement que c'était la bonne. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de la suivre, de toute façon, puisque je n'avais aucun autre indice pour m'aider à sortir._

_Pourtant, bien que décidés, mes pas se firent de plus en plus lourds et, bientôt, je ne fus plus capable de marcher du tout. Rivant mes yeux vers le sol, je constatai avec horreur qu'ils s'étaient littéralement fait engloutir dans la noirceur, je ne pouvais plus du tout les voir. Commençant à paniquer, je tentai de les sortir en marchant de nouveau, tirant mes jambes avec force alors que le son déchiré se faisait de plus en plus oppressant. Mais plus je tirais, plus mes jambes s'enfonçaient. Bientôt, les ténèbres atteignirent mes genoux et je me mis à chercher désespérément quelque chose auquel m'accrocher. Mes yeux cherchaient frénétiquement dans tous les sens, mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'y avait que noirceur par-dessus noirceur, rien d'autre. _

« Ce n'est plus ce que je veux! »_ Pensai-je très fort, espérant que je me ferais libérer. J'avais malheureusement tort. Plus je me rebellais, plus l'on m'enchaînait pour que jamais je ne quitte cet endroit. Cette couverture qui me semblait autrefois si réconfortante et douce était maintenant une prison étouffante. Et bien que tout semblait être peine perdue, je continuai de me débattre avec toutes les forces que j'avais._

_Malheureusement, les ténèbres eurent tôt fait d'atteindre le haut de mon corps et il ne me restait maintenant plus que mon visage et une main que j'avais réussi à élever au-dessus de moi. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour m'accrocher. Si seulement il y en avait, je savais que je pourrais m'en sortir. Peut-être que ce qui se tenait au loin, ce qui occasionnait le son pourrait m'aider? _« À l'aide! »_ Me mis-je à souhaiter très fort, espérant que mes plaintes seraient entendues malgré la voix qui me manquait. _

_Et lorsque la noirceur atteignit mes oreilles, lorsque je sus que tout était fini, un seul mot parvint à mon esprit, un mot si étranger et pourtant si familier à la fois. Un mot que je pensai de toutes mes forces puisque ma bouche avait maintenant disparu._

« Yuan! »

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, bien que je regrettai immédiatement mon geste lorsqu'une vive lumière me frappa les rétines avec force. Ébloui, je les refermai aussitôt, décidant plutôt de me concentrer sur mon corps que je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Je me sentais atrocement lourd, comme si je n'avais pas bougé depuis des semaines. Mes muscles étaient complètement raqués et j'arrivais à peine à remuer mes membres. Ce n'était définitivement pas une sensation plaisante.

Soudain, le son qui faisait écho un peu plus tôt dans les ténèbres parvint de nouveau à mes oreilles et cette fois, je pus enfin discerner ce qu'il était réellement : des pleurs. De doux pleurs emplis de douleurs. Voulant savoir pourquoi un tel bruit résonnait, je me risquai à ouvrir les yeux de nouveau et, lorsque je constatai que la lumière avait diminué en intensité, je tournai légèrement la tête vers la provenance du son. C'est une scène qui me brisa immédiatement le cœur et qui pourtant me rassura tout autant qui se fit présente à ma vision. Là, tout près de moi, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit dans lequel je semblais être allongé, se tenait Yuan. Il serrait ma main avec force, la gardant collée contre sa joue humide alors que des larmes s'écoulaient lentement de ses yeux fermés. J'ignorais ce qui le rendait si triste et mon cœur se serra à la pensée que quelque chose le blessait. Cependant, j'étais si rassuré. Il était vivant! J'avais réussi à le protéger d'Yggdrasil.

Tout m'était revenu à sa simple vue et je me félicitai de ne pas avoir succombé aux ténèbres. Je n'aurais sûrement pu jamais plus revenir à la réalité et jamais plus je n'aurais eu Yuan à mes côtés, mon précieux Yuan. Comment avais-je pu ne serais-ce que l'oublier? N'était-il donc pas la personne la plus importante pour moi? Si, si il l'était. Et pour l'instant, je devais penser à lui et lui seul, non ce à quoi je venais de sortir de.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu? » Soufflai-je d'une voix terriblement basse et rauque. Je me mis aussitôt à souhaiter un verre d'eau pour soulager ma gorge soudainement en feu, mais ignorai ma demande aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, les sourcils de mon amant se froncèrent avec irritation et tristesse. « Parce que tu ne te réveilles pas, imbécile! Tu as bougé la main, tu m'as fait croire que peut-être tu te réveillerais enfin, mais tu as aussitôt arrêté de bouger! Je suis si fatigué d'attendre, je te veux réveillé, tout près de moi, mais tu n'as de cesse de dormir! Quand vas-tu enfin ouvrir les yeux? »

Un sourire à la fois désolé et amusé se forma sur mes lèvres alors que Yuan ne réalisait toujours pas qui exactement lui avait posé la question. « Je suis désolé, vraiment. » Murmurai-je, ne pouvant hausser le ton à cause de ma gorge en feu. « Oui, tu fais b – »

Il venait enfin d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'il parlait et s'était complètement arrêté de parler, sa bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Pendant un moment, il ne fit que la refermer et la rouvrir à la manière d'un poisson, comme s'il cherchait quoi dire. Ses larmes avaient cessées, ne laissant que des traces humides derrière elles. Ses yeux rouges et bouffis me fixaient sans relâches, sans jamais cligner, comme si j'allais disparaître s'il le faisait. « K-Kratos… » Sa voix douce fut enfin libérée et, soudain, il se jeta sur moi, me serrant dans ses bras. Un souffle étouffé s'échappa de mes lèvres sous l'impact et je grimaçai une brève seconde avant de sourire de nouveau, enroulant mon bras autour de lui. Je crois que le fait de me bouger ce bras si souvent en me prenant la main avait dû le garder dégourdi.

« Tu es enfin réveillé! » S'exclama-t-il avec un soulagement intense. « J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. » Bien que j'aurais voulu continuer à le tenir ainsi afin de le rassurer totalement, il m'étouffait tant il me serrait et je ne pourrais bientôt plus tolérer ma gorge irritée. « Yuan, tu m'étouffes. » Lui dis-je et, aussitôt, il se releva avec une expression gênée.

« Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé. » Il détourna le regard un bref instant alors que je secouais la tête avec négation pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. Puis, j'essayai de me relever dans mon lit afin de pouvoir au moins m'asseoir. Cependant, mes bras étaient faibles et engourdis et Yuan eut à m'aider pour que mon dos puisse reposer sur mes oreilles et le mur. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux. « Je pourrais avoir de l'eau? » Demandai-je alors et mon amant se leva aussitôt, se dirigeant vers la minuscule salle de bain adjacente avant de revenir avec un verre en plastique rempli d'eau qu'il me tendit. Je le remerciai tout en le prenant et engloutit l'eau d'une ou deux goulées. Le liquide semblait si glacé dans ma gorge qu'il soulagea aussitôt l'irritation.

Au moment de poser le verre vide sur la table de chevet à côté de mon lit, je remarquai que Yuan suivait mes gestes de ses yeux avec un sérieux palpable. Je l'observai en retour en silence, avec une expression beaucoup plus sereine, attendant qu'il parle puisque je m'attendais très bien à ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Je ne fus pas déçu.

« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille! » S'exclama Yuan avec sérieux et colère. « Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde à te mettre devant moi? Tenais-tu à mourir tant que cela? » Je ne quittai pas son regard qui me lançait des éclairs tandis qu'il serrait les poings avec force. « Je voulais te protéger. » Furent les seuls mots que je prononçai. Cela ne sembla pas l'apaiser. « J'étais déjà grièvement blessé! Si personne n'était venu et que tu ne t'étais pas placé devant moi, au moins, l'un de nous aurait vécu! Je ne voulais pas que tu me protèges, je ne voulais pas que tu meures! » Je fronçai les sourcils devant de telles paroles. « Si Yggdrasil t'avait tué, je l'aurais assassiné de mes propres mains et je n'aurais jamais plus réellement vécu, seulement erré en prison. Tu appelles réellement cela une vie? Je préfère t'avoir protégé! »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu meures! Je ne voulais pas à avoir à vivre cela! » Mon amant renchérit avec irritation, pompant alors que je gardais mon calme. « Mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis bien vivant. » Déclarai-je, un peu avec confusion. Cela ne fit qu'arracher un soupir agacé de la part du policier. « Tu ne comprends pas! » S'exclama-t-il entre ses dents. « J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais succombé au coup de feu! Si ce n'était pas du fait que Bryant arrivait pour nous sauver et me confirmer que tu étais encore vivant, je me serais laissé mourir! J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais parti pour de bon, que plus jamais je ne te reverrais que… que tout était fini que – » Il s'arrêta de parler, les mains si près de son visage, mais ne le touchant pas, les larmes sur le point de tomber à nouveau, mais séchant dès qu'elles arrivaient au coin de ses yeux. « Je ne veux plus revivre ça. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, surtout que tu ne te réveillais toujours pas, même après un mois de temps. Les médecins disaient que plus le temps passait, moins tu avais de chance de te réveiller. Je me suis réveillé sans cesse de cauchemars dans lesquels tu mourrais et jamais tu n'étais là pour me réconforter. Je – » Sa voix s'étouffa de nouveau, mais cette fois il arrêta tout simplement de parler. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement non seulement à ses paroles, mais à sa vue si déconfite et dépressive. Qu'avais-je fait?

Je m'approchai de lui et, lentement, plaçai mes propres mains à la place des siennes sur ses joues, les lui caressant de façon réconfortante, mes pouces frottant gentiment le creux de ses yeux pour enlever toute trace de larmes qui voudrait se faire présente. « Je suis désolé, désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là. Mais moi non plus je ne voulais pas te perdre, moi non plus je ne voulais pas vivre ça. Nous voulions tous deux protéger l'autre et ça aurait automatiquement blessé l'autre. Rien n'aurait pu être fait. » Ses iris s'échappèrent vers le côté pour éviter mon regard. À cela, je pressai mon front contre le sien. « Alors pourquoi ne pas plutôt se réjouir de fait que nous sommes vivants? Tous les deux? » Murmurai-je pour finir ma pensée. Les mains de mon amant se posèrent sur les miennes et il ferma les yeux, acquiesçant. « Oui, tu as raison. Mais je t'en prie, ne me refais plus jamais ça. » Je m'abstins de répondre que je n'en aurais sûrement plus jamais l'occasion puisque j'irai sûrement en prison et ne fis qu'acquiescer. Je ne voulais pas lui apporter d'autres souffrances pour le moment.

« Comment te sens-tu? » Me demanda Yuan après un moment de silence à la fois réconfortant et inconfortable. Je me laissai retomber sur mes oreillers avec un soupir alors que je réfléchissais sérieusement à mon état pour la première fois depuis que j'étais réveillé. « Je vais bien. Je me sens simplement engourdi, je n'ai pas l'impression que je pourrais bouger. » Avouai-je en le regardant me faire un sourire compatissant. « C'est normal, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu n'as pas bougé, après tout. » Expliqua-t-il et je me renfrognai. J'avais laissé Yuan seul pendant tout ce temps? Je devais pourtant être guéri, je sentais à peine de douleur à l'endroit où la balle avait pénétré. Qu'avais-je donc fait à dormir aussi longtemps?

Soudain, Yuan se leva et caressa mes cheveux tendrement alors qu'il passait sa main rapidement sur mon visage. « Je vais aller chercher une infirmière. Il faut bien qu'ils sachent que tu es réveillé. Je ne serai pas long. » J'acquiesçai et le regardai partir sans un mot, me demandant ce qui se passerait à présent que j'étais réveillé.

« Tout est dans l'ordre. Votre blessure est guérie, il ne reste plus qu'à faire de la réhabilitation pour que vos jambes et vos bras recouvrent leur force et vous devriez pouvoir partir par la suite. » M'annonça le médecin qui rangeait ses outils après avoir fini de m'examiner. Il avait suivi l'infirmière que Yuan était allé chercher et tous deux se tenaient à l'écart : l'une retirait les solutés qui me tenaient en vie depuis plus d'un mois et l'autre écoutait le médecin sans un mot, accoté au mur près de la porte, les bras croisés. « Si vous travaillez dur chaque jour, après une semaine et demie ou deux, vous devriez être rétabli. » J'acquiesçai, hésitant entre le bonheur de pouvoir bouger à nouveau et sortir de cet endroit atroce qui sentait l'antiseptique et la douleur en sachant parfaitement bien la vie qui m'attendait à la sortie : une éternité de prison sans Yuan.

* * *

« Votre rétablissement va à merveille, M. Aurion. » Je décochai un sourire à l'infirmière qui m'aidait à me rendre jusque dans ma chambre après une séance de réhabilitation. Cette dernière rougit en me voyant et détourna le regard avec une expression ravie. Je savais bien que j'avais cet effet sur à peu près tout le personnel féminin de l'hôpital – je les entendais murmurer sur mon passage, elles n'étaient pas très discrètes – mais rien ne me laissait plus indifférent. Quel dommage pour elles que j'eusse déjà quelqu'un pour moi, un homme qui plus est. J'ignorais si elles l'avaient déjà remarqué – Yuan venait tous les jours à l'hôpital, après tout – mais si c'était le cas, elles n'en faisaient rien paraître. « Je suis bien heureux de l'apprendre. » Répondis-je gentiment alors que nous atteignions enfin la porte menant à ma chambre. Lorsque nous l'ouvrîmes, mon amant m'attendait déjà à l'intérieur, assis sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, regardant distraitement à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Je lui offris une expression amoureuse lorsqu'il remarqua enfin notre présence, expression qu'il me rendit bien assez vite, embarrassant l'infirmière à côté de moi. Je n'avais pas dit que je faisais tout pour cacher notre relation non plus.

Il se leva pour venir nous rejoindre et je pris immédiatement appui sur lui plutôt que sur la femme près de nous. « Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, aujourd'hui. » Murmurai-je avec tendresse et il en parut amusé. « J'ai pu me libérer plus tôt. N'en es-tu donc pas content? » Il me fit la moue et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. « Au contraire, je suis très heureux. » Déclarai-je, faisant revenir son sourire.

Je me tournai alors vers l'infirmière qui semblait bien mal à l'aise. « Est-ce possible de me rendre au jardin ce matin? » Lui demandai-je alors et elle parut hésiter. « Je l'accompagnerais, je pourrais donc le surveiller et m'assurer qu'il va bien. » Renchérit Yuan, me faisant rouler les yeux vers le plafond. J'allais beaucoup mieux après une semaine, je n'avais pas besoin de 'surveillance'. La dame hésita encore un peu, se demandant si elle était en droit de me laisser seul même si quelqu'un m'accompagnait, mais haussa finalement les épaules. « J'imagine qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Vous faites de nombreux progrès, après tout. » Je la remerciai et elle s'inclina avant de finalement nous laisser seuls. J'offris à nouveau un sourire à mon amant qu'il me rendit avant de prendre mon bras. « Allons-y, dans ce cas. » Dit-il, apparemment ravi de ne pas avoir à rester confiné avec moi dans la petite chambre.

Nous marchâmes lentement dans les corridors menant au jardin, mes jambes ne me permettant pas encore de bouger avec un rythme normal. Cependant, Yuan s'avéra patient, allant au même rythme que le mien, s'assurant que j'étais apte à continuer.

Quand finalement nous arrivâmes à notre destination, Yuan me conduisit à un arbre un peu plus en retrait. C'était l'arbre que nous affectionnions particulièrement depuis la première fois que nous avions décidé de nous rendre au jardin pour changer d'air. Il était un peu plus à l'abri des regards, considérant qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens se promenant sur les petits chemins ou s'assoyant sur l'herbe pour profiter du soleil. Au moment d'y arriver, nous nous assîmes tous les deux tranquillement et je m'accotai contre le tronc, levant la tête vers le ciel d'un bleu pur ne contenant aucun nuage. « Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. » Déclarai-je alors avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. « Bientôt, je ne pourrai plus observer le ciel aussi souvent que je le souhaite et je ne pourrai plus sentir la chaleur d'une belle journée d'été pour me reposer. » Le silence m'accueillit et je tournai la tête pour voir que Yuan avait baissé les yeux, incapable de répondre. « Tu m'avais promis que nous n'en reparlerions pas. » Souffla-t-il avec douleur et je m'en voulus aussitôt. « Mais c'est la réalité. » Répondis-je sur le même ton et il releva enfin son regard, me lançant des éclairs. « Je le sais bien ça! Ce n'est pas une raison pour me le rappeler aussi cruellement! » S'écria-t-il. Je fus sur le point de rétorquer, mais un coup de feu se fit soudain entendre très clairement. Nous tournâmes tous deux la tête en direction de la provenance du bruit, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes dans le jardin. Un autre coup de feu se fit alors entendre et des hommes pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte avec des revolvers en main. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et je me relevai aussi subitement que je le pus tandis que la plupart des témoins couraient à l'intérieur de l'hôpital avec des cris de panique. « Aurion, montre-toi! » Un des hommes s'exclama hargneusement et je plaçai un bras devant Yuan qui s'était levé à son tour, l'air tout aussi paniqué. « Kratos? » Demanda-t-il avec effroi, mais je ne répondis rien alors que je m'avançais tranquillement vers ces hommes. « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? » Demandai-je férocement et ils se tournèrent vers moi. Celui qui avait pris la parole me répondit : « Tu vas sagement nous suivre! » Je plissai les yeux avec haine.

« Et si je refuse? » Déclarai-je avec froideur. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir. Un autre coup de feu retentit et j'eus un hoquet alors que mes mains volaient vers mon estomac, un liquide poisseux se répandant rapidement sur celles-ci, tachant mes vêtements. « Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à maître Yggdrasil, alors tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. » J'ouvris faiblement la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit alors que des pas précipités se dirigeaient vers moi, Yuan hurlant mon nom. Je balayai vaguement l'endroit, me demandant s'il restait encore des gens, et vit une infirmière qui nous regardait près de la porte, son corps tremblant de terreur. Il fallait lui dire de partir, elle ne devait pas rester là. Ce fut Yuan qui s'en chargea pour moi. « Sauvez-vous! Allez chercher de l'aide, mais sauvez-vous! Je m'en occupe! » Hurla-t-il à la femme en sortant un revolver de sa ceinture. Je la vis acquiescer avant de faire demi-tour et courir à l'intérieur alors que je m'écroulais sur le sol.

* * *

Elle courut et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans le hall, ignorant les médecins et infirmières qui lui demandaient des explications, évitant les patients en panique qui se dépêchaient eux aussi. Elle devait trouver les gardes. Sûrement étaient-ils en route vers le jardin! Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas avoir entendu les bruits! Mais au lieu de tomber sur un garde, elle vit mieux : le commissaire de police marchait rapidement en sa direction, un air grave au visage. Des gardes de sécurité le suivaient tout aussi rapidement. Ils avaient assurément entendu les coups de feu.

Elle se précipita vers eux et les arrêta afin d'au moins pouvoir leur faire part de la situation. « Il faut se dépêcher, je vous en pris! Les patients ont pu rentrer sains et saufs, mais ils ont réussi à blesser l'un d'entre eux! Je crois qu'un de vos hommes était avec lui et il leur fait face tout seul! » Sans la moindre parcelle de panique dans son expression, Bryant acquiesça. Un quatrième coup de feu retentit alors et il releva la tête aussitôt. « Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! » S'exclama-t-il et il se mit à courir, à nouveau suivit des gardes. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était déjà trop tard. La place était déserte, les hommes qui s'étaient introduits dans le jardin étaient déjà repartis sans laisser de trace. Même Kratos n'était plus présent. Le seul indice de leur passage était…

« _Yuan!_ » Hurla Bryant alors qu'il accourait vers un coin reculé du jardin. Là, pratiquement cachée des regards par la végétation, une forme gisait sur le sol, les bras étalés, les cheveux cobalts cascadant partout en se mêlant avec l'herbe, presque pour se mêler avec elle. Un liquide cramoisi transformant l'herbe si verte, tachant une peau autrefois si belle et douce, mais maintenant si pâle qu'elle en était presque grise; des lèvres bleutées témoignant d'une chaleur perdue; des émeraudes rivées éternellement vers le ciel sans plus aucun éclat. « _Non!_ » Le commissaire se jeta à genoux, prenant le corps sans vie de son officier, le serrant contre lui, hurlant sa douleur. Il jeta un regard furieux vers les gardes qui ne bougeaient pas, ainsi qu'à ses officiers qui les avaient rejoints. « Ne restez pas plantés là! Je veux qu'on retrouve ces hommes! Poursuivez-les, il doit y avoir des témoins hors de ce jardin! » Les policiers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et quittèrent les lieux précipitamment tandis que les gardes allaient chercher des médecins pour ramener le corps du décédé. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que tous repartaient, Bryant jeta un regard douloureux en serrant les dents et laissa tomber sa tête sur le front de Yuan.

« Bien joué, tous les deux. »

* * *

J'étais en train de retirer mon gilet taché de faux sang afin de pouvoir enfiler une chemise et une veste. Je donnai le vêtement ruiné à Yuan qui le déposa dans un sac de plastique, m'observant me changer. « Tu es certain que tu vas bien? Tu n'as vraiment pas trop forcé pour courir jusqu'à la voiture? » Me demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois depuis que nous étions partis de l'hôpital. Je laissai échapper un soupir tout en lui souriant avec réconfort. « Oui, Yuan, je vais parfaitement bien. J'ai prétendu avoir de la difficulté à bouger aujourd'hui. Je suis parfaitement capable de marcher, courir, prendre des objets, tout ce que tu voudras. J'ai très bien récupéré. » Répondis-je en terminant de boutonner ma veste.

_« Si vous travaillez dur chaque jour, après une semaine et demie ou deux, vous devriez être rétabli. » Au moment d'acquiescer, je vis mon amant se redresser pour se diriger vers la porte. « Yuan? » Questionnai-je avec un sourcil haussé. Il ne me fit qu'un sourire rassurant. « Je reviens. » Ce furent là ses seuls mots avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. _

_J'étais intrigué, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien planifier sans qu'il ne m'en ait glissé mot. J'observai les membres du personnel terminer leur travail avant de se retirer, me laissant seul un bref moment, encore perplexe par l'attitude étrange de Yuan. Je n'eus pourtant pas à attendre bien longtemps. Quelques minutes après le départ du docteur et de l'infirmière, Yuan revint dans la chambre. Cette fois, cependant, il était suivi de quelqu'un d'autre, l'une des dernières personnes que j'avais envie de voir. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je tentais de comprendre pourquoi Yuan l'avait amené ici. Je comprenais que lorsque je serais rétabli et que j'aurais la possibilité de sortir, je devrais immédiatement aller en prison pour réparer mes actes. Mais mon amant devait-il me le rappeler à ce point, dès le premier jour de mon réveil? … Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Yuan. Il devait y avoir une autre raison pour la venue de son commissaire, je devais lui faire confiance._

_Alors que ce dernier venait se rassoir près de moi, Bryant s'assura que personne n'était dans les environs et il ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers nous deux avec un regard noir en ma direction. Je le lui rendis avec joie alors qu'il prenait la parole. « Une semaine et demie à deux semaines? Hmph. Même si cet imbécile prend du temps à se rétablir, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de chances. Tu as une semaine, Aurion. » Je plissai les yeux à son commentaire ambigu alors que Yuan lançait une exclamation indignée au fait que son supérieur venait de me traiter d'imbécile. « Vous tenez à me voir si vite en prison? » Crachai-je, me demandant sérieusement pourquoi Yuan l'avait amené ici. Je me serais bien passé de lui. Je sentis alors la main de ce dernier sur la mienne, la serrant gentiment, et je le regardai du coin des yeux. « Laisse-le parler s'il te plaît, Kratos. Ce qu'il va dire est important. » Je me renfrognai à ses paroles, mécontent, mais ne voulant pas aller contre lui. C'est donc avec un grognement résigné que je me croisai les bras, mes oreilles ouvertes à ce que Bryant avait à dire._

_« Oui, tu fais très bien de l'écouter, Aurion. Je ne voudrais pas revenir sur ma décision et réellement te jeter en prison comme tu le mérites. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. » Déclara le commissaire en s'accotant nonchalamment sur la porte. Les yeux de Yuan s'agrandirent avec effroi. « Bryant! » S'exclama-t-il, horrifié. L'interpellé poussa un soupir et tourna ses yeux vers son officier. « Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas mon intention. C'est juste qu'à peine réveillé et, déjà, il m'énerve. » Grommela le supérieur avant d'enfin en venir au sujet. _

_« Tu as une semaine pour te rétablir, Aurion, parce qu'après ce temps écoulé, vous profiterez de celui restant pour vous enfuir aux États-Unis. Ma femme et moi avons un chalet en Floride et nous avons accepté de vous l'offrir aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin afin de vous construire une nouvelle vie. » Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous mon ahurissement à cause de ce que j'entendais. Avais-je réellement compris? Bryant me laisserait partir, me laisserait m'enfuir dans un autre pays et commencer une nouvelle vie? Je tournai la tête vers Yuan pour qu'il me confirme et, lorsque je vis son visage heureux, son doux sourire et sa sincérité, je sus que ce n'était pas un rêve. « Détrompe-toi maintenant! Je ne le fais aucunement pour toi! » S'écria alors le commissaire et je roulai les yeux vers le plafond. « Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus de voir Yuan souffrir et se détruire à petit feu à cause de tous les événements passés. » À cela, je baissai les yeux et détournai le regard. J'étais, après tout, la principale cause de cette destruction. Méritais-je vraiment de partir avec l'homme que j'aimais alors que je lui avais fait tant de mal?_

_Yuan ne me laissa pas le temps de me rendre plus loin dans mes pensées. Il posa sa main sur ma joue opposée à lui et tourna gentiment mon visage vers lui pour que nos yeux se croisent. Ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement les mots 'Ce n'est pas ta faute' avec un sourire rassurant que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre. Je ne devais pas m'en faire, plus maintenant._

_« Sans vouloir interrompre ce moment touchant, je n'ai pas tout l'après-midi. » Déclara alors le commissaire en se raclant la gorge, attirant notre attention. « J'ai besoin de vous donner la marche à suivre si nous voulons être prêts et tout faire sans le moindre accrochage. » J'acquiesçai de chœur avec Yuan alors que nous étions toute ouïe. Bryant s'assura à nouveau que l'on n'entendait rien de l'extérieur, écoutant attentivement, avant de reprendre. « Maintenant que nous savons quand Aurion sortira, je m'arrangerai pour que tout se fasse d'ici une semaine très exactement. Voilà comment nous allons nous y prendre… »_

J'observai le chauffeur qui ne nous avait pas adressé le moindre regard depuis que nous étions entrés dans la deuxième voiture. Le plan semblait avoir fonctionné à merveille : des policiers qui étaient au courant de notre départ s'étaient déguisés en hommes d'Yggdrasil, avaient fait semblant de tuer Yuan en laissant le corps qu'ils devaient utiliser pour prétendre la mort de ce dernier à Yggdrasil, m'avaient kidnappé et étaient partis en voiture. Puis, nous nous étions arrêtés dans une ruelle plus discrète où nous attendait une deuxième voiture et les policiers déguisés nous avaient fait sortir avant de se changer dans leur uniforme habituel. Ainsi, ils pourraient prétendre à leurs collègues qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence qu'ils avaient trouvé une voiture vide. Le moins de gens étaient au courant, le mieux c'était.

« Je dois avouer que ton supérieur est excellent pour effectuer des mascarades. Tout le monde a vraiment cru que ce qui se passait était réel. J'y aurais cru moi aussi si je n'avais pas été mis au courant et que tu ne m'avais pas glissé cette poche de faux sang avant de sortir de ma chambre. » Avouai-je et Yuan eut un rictus amusé. « Il adore ça. Souvent, il les utilise pour tendre des pièges aux criminels que l'on veut mettre en prison, il dit que c'est un bon moyen pour se défouler. » Je restai silencieux à ce fait, ne sachant pas si je devais en rire ou être soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas utilisé contre moi. « Rassure-moi. On va vraiment à l'aéroport et tu es véritablement Yuan? » Demandai-je, soudainement méfiant. Mon amant éclata de rire et m'embrassa tendrement. Je lui répondis aussitôt, en profitant pour replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. « Oui, c'est bien moi, ne t'inquiète pas. » Murmura-t-il avec séduction, me soutirant un sourire narquois. « Parfait, dans ce cas. Je vais pouvoir te dévorer. » Et sur ce, je m'emparai de ses lèvres, ignorant royalement le chauffeur en avant.

* * *

Je garai la voiture dans l'entrée et observai la maison qui se dressait devant nous avec un air ébahi. « Tu es vraiment certain que c'est la bonne adresse? On ne s'est pas trompé? » Demandai-je en tournant la tête vers lui. Il semblait tout aussi incrédule que moi alors qu'il regardait le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains. « Oui, c'est bien la bonne adresse, nous sommes vraiment arrivés. » Annonça-t-il et je sortis les clés du contact avant d'ouvrir la portière et émergeai de la voiture, mes yeux ne quittant pas le chalet dans lequel nous vivrions à partir de maintenant.

Dire que c'était là un chalet était un véritable euphémisme. La bâtisse faisait deux étages, était construite en pierre solide et était assurément neuve – elle ne pouvait pas avoir au-dessus de trois ans maximum. Derrière s'étalait une plage magnifique au sable presque blanc, la mer étendue jusqu'à l'infini. Ce n'était pas un 'chalet' qu'une personne de classe moyenne pouvait s'acquérir. Encore coi devant notre nouvelle demeure, je demandai : « Et tu es bien certain que ton supérieur n'avait pas un job plus… illégal à côté de celui qu'il a déjà? Tu m'annoncerais qu'il est yakuza et je n'en serais pas étonné. » Yuan secoua la tête avec découragement tandis qu'il sortait nos valises de la voiture. « Non, Kratos, Bryant est loin d'être un yakuza. Il est un homme honnête avec un travail honnête. » Dit-il nonchalamment et je le rejoins pour l'aider à transporter nos bagages avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Si nous avions trouvé le chalet extraordinairement beau de l'extérieur, eh bien nous fûmes estomaqués en entrant à l'intérieur. Tout était si richement décoré! L'entrée, qui donnait sur le salon, respirait le confort : droit devant nous se dressait un foyer électrique fait d'un bois rouge; oblique au foyer se trouvait un divan beige chocolat qui faisait face à une énorme télévision plasma. Les murs de brique entouraient un plancher de bois franc. Sur ce dernier se tenait aussi une bibliothèque à côté de la télévision, remplie de livres et d'accessoires décoratifs. Au plafond pendait un luminaire et, derrière le sofa, une grande vitre décorée de rideaux à motifs chocolatés en un tissu soyeux donnait sur la plage. Si ce n'était là que le salon, je n'osais me demander comment seraient les autres pièces. C'était réellement une maison de riches. « Tu sais, je commence à me poser la question maintenant. » Déclara Yuan, parlant de ma remarque sur le fait que Bryant pouvait peut-être être un yakuza. Je ne fis qu'acquiescer.

Nous plaçâmes les valises dans le salon avant de nous mettre à explorer la maison en entier, curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemblait dans toute son intégrité. Nous ne fûmes pas déçus. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, nous ne pouvions demander mieux pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

La dernière pièce que nous trouvâmes fut celle que nous décidâmes d'adopter comme notre chambre. Elle était un peu plus simple, alors elle devait être destinée à être une chambre d'ami. Nous saurions la décorer avec le temps. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire la chance que nous avons. » Déclarai-je en étreignant Yuan, mes bras entourant sa taille, son dos collé contre mon torse. Il leva la tête vers moi, acquiesçant. « Bryant s'est toujours montré tellement bon envers moi. Il faudra que je le lui rende un jour, absolument. » Ajouta-t-il avec un regard déterminé. J'eus un rire doux et embrassai son front. « Tu as amplement le temps de trouver comment. Pour l'instant, nous devrions terminer de nous installer. » Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de mon amant et il se tourna dans mes bras pour que nous nous fassions face. « Tu sais, maintenant qu'on a une nouvelle chambre, il va falloir la baptiser. » Dit-il avec amusement et un sourire semblable au sien se peignit sur mes propres lèvres. « J'aime beaucoup ton idée, mais je crois que ce n'est pas assez. On a maintenant une nouvelle vie, alors je crois bien que cette maison entière mérite d'être baptisée. Tu ne crois pas? » Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et mordillai son lobe d'oreille, lui soutirant un son des plus alléchant.

Oui, cette nouvelle vie s'annonçait des plus magnifiques. Jamais nous n'oublierions ce qui s'était déroulé au Japon. La souffrance que nous avions vécue, les épreuves que nous avions traversées, les gens qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour nous. Même maintenant, sous le bonheur inscrit dans les yeux de Yuan, je pouvais voir une grande tristesse et une grande douleur. Ces cicatrices prendraient du temps à se refermer. Mais nous étions ensemble, vivant, respirant, et aimant.

La vie nous avait offert une seconde chance. Et nous étions prêts à la saisir.

_**La fin**_

* * *

**N/A**: N'est-ce pas beaucoup mieux? (Saenda: J'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement c'est joyeux!)

(Littlerosebud: Crois-moi, moi aussi! T.T)

On a passé par tellement de chose et, finalement, c'est la fin. Pouvez-vous le croire? Pas nous, en tout cas! On espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié du début à la fin et que vous vous êtes attachés aux personnages autant que nous. On ne sait pas si on va faire un autre projet dans le futur, mais si oui, ça risque de... prendre du temps.

Merci énormément d'être resté avec nous jusqu'à la fin. Ça nous fait tellement chaud au coeur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

Prenez soin de vous!

**Littlerosebud**

**Saenda  
**


End file.
